Crazy Trouble With Love Part 9
by yugiohfan163
Summary: The fans have spoken, and thus it has been decided! Let the series continue!
1. Jasmine and Aladdin part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Jasmine and Aladdin part 2

Author's note: Well, I can safely say that after reading all the reviews from part 8, about how you all understand if I stopped while wanting me to keep this series going really made me happy. I wouldn't have gotten this far without so many authors to help me get chapters out one after the other. That is why this is proof that the CTWL series is gonna keep on going as long as I can help it! So go ahead people! Throw your craziest pairings you got! I can't promise to do them all, and to those who keep making requests that didn't get made, I'm sorry. With this series it's random and my mind is focused on getting my latest digimon story resuming. So hopefully you can be patient a little bit longer. Also, I'm gonna try and do more yaoi stuff because yuri is fine, but how can it be crazy if I don't do more dude on dude? Anyways, read on!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Agrabah, Sultan's Palace-

(Insert Wedding March)

It was a beautiful yet hot dry day as it was an important day for the city.

For the princess is getting married today!

People were excited to hear as the streets were in a rush to try and get supplies to celebrate while others went to find spots for good vantage points.

The air was full of music and merriment while some were talking in hushed whispers.

This was due to a single rumor…the princess is keeping a monster in the palace, one that ate any intruder that tried to cross the high walls.

Now normally this wasn't a problem, but over a short few years several dangerous and crooked beings came to Agrabah to destroy the sultan. These included Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mozenrath and many MANY more, but every time they went in.

No one came out.

And this was a determinant not because of the sons of jackals deaths, they were glad they were gone. The problem was that if such a monster lived in the palace, what's stopping it from getting out and eating them?

Thus, this wedding, while a cause for celebration, was also one of danger and fear. For what would happen if they went in?

Of course that kind of rumor wasn't a factor in one of the rooms in the palace where Aladdin was currently getting fitted for his clothes.

He looked on while his attire looked similar to his princely attire, however at Jasmine's suggestion, the colors looked more red and black with a blue feather on the hat, which made him look both handsome and 'dark' due to a color association to a certain evil vizier. "Genie, how do I look?"

"You want an honest answer or a fabricated one?" He asked while turning into a pyramid with a single eye.

"Uh….yes."

"It looks fabulous!"

He sighed in relief. "Thank Allah. And here I thought I looked like Jafar's son."

"Let's see." Iago said. "Mmmm, oh yes. You look like him, but without the squinty eyes, the over exaggerating chin, and the bald head."

Aladdin groaned hearing that.

"Don't give me that, it's your fiance who was all gungho about those colors."

"True."

"If you ask me, she's loonier than a fruit bat." Iago said before getting attacked by a fruit bat. "AHH!"

"Huh." Genie said while taking the form of a bat with a clip on it's left ear. "Must've missed that turn in Ferngully."

"Monkey! Get this flying rat off me!"

Abu rolled his eyes while munching on some grapes from the fruit bowl.

"Aahhh!"

As this was happening, we find ourselves in Jasmine's...new room as it was still decorated in pillows and the like, but it also seemed to be filled with humming as well.

"Mmmm, mmmm~"

The camera zoomed closer before we see a woman with pointed ears, a G cup chest and a massive ass, a black and red striped tail with spikes on the tips, golden eyes with red slit like irises, wearing a red and black wedding dress with a gold trim adorned with a blood red ruby gem on the chest, a gold sparkle design on her dress skirt, black roses on each side of her head, and a long black wedding veil that went down to her ass, combing her hair with a comb made of what looked like ivory.

This was Jasmine, who over the years became a little more snake-like but also slightly genie-like due to her ears, other than that...she seems normal.

"Today's finally the big day. Oh I've been dreaming of this for years." She said to herself while feeling very happy. "And no one will ruin it."

Snap.

She blinked as the comb broke, only to lean down and pull out a rib and started to bend it into a comb like shape before resuming her combing. "These combs are so hard to maintain, but after this wedding I'm giving Aladdin the time of his life~"

That was when she heard the trumpets in the distance and realized she was late for the ceremony.

"Oh no! I need to hurry up!" She said before slithering away, only to realize something.

If she went out like this, then she would be hunted down like a wild animal.

Jasmine sighed before changing to her normal form, although the dress did make her ass look big, and ran out of the room, not knowing that due to her stress and desire to mate with Aladdin...well let's let YOU find out~

(At the ceremony)

Numerous diplomats and guards were there, along with guests, a small band playing music to fit the mood as all eyes were faced to the door.

All the while, we find Genie, transformed into the jazz musician Louis Armstrong, doing a solo on the trumpet to give a feeling of excitement.

However, Abu and Iago were eyeing the treasure with greed and desire.

"Oooh." the monkey said while looking at a red ruby the size of his body.

"They sure don't hold out on the wedding presents." grinned Iago rubbing his wings and looked around before leaning in and whispered. "I don't think Aladdin or Jasmine would mind if we took a few off their hands."

Abu nodded before grabbing the ruby, only for a black cloaked figure to pick the monkey up and glared.

"Yui." spoke a red cloaked figure. 'Don't fuck the monkey, we have to be quiet or we will get kicked out."

"I wasn't gonna, but now that you bring it up…."

And cue Abu getting out of his grip and ran away.

"HEY!"

"Yui NO!" he yelled as the figure ran after the monkey, making him groan as Iago landed on his shoulder. "Ugh, friends. Sometimes I think he just want's to fuck any animal….oh. Hey Gilbert Godfried."

"Who the heck are you?"

"A guest, also don't tell anyone but today a monster will pop up to make this wedding exciting." He said before walking away, making Iago blink.

"What-"

"And it will eat you first."

He paled in horror. "Hey wait! You're just goofing with me, right?"

He turned to him. "Not really, you're going to get eaten this day, but when...spoilers~"

Iago started to molt in fear while the figure vanished into the crowd. "Ahhh!"

That was when the bride and groom danced their way into the hall while Jasmine felt very happy at the moment, especially after smelling his body.

'So….tasty~'

'Alright Aladdin, don't trip over your feet.' He thought while the music intensified and the crowd clapped for them.

This in turn made them dance even faster as they looked to the entire world as a perfect couple, even if they had a 'monster' in the palace waiting to eat them whole. The couple danced to the front of the crowd before the music slowly died down.

Jasmine panted while feeling her hips getting warm from both the dancing and Aladdin's scent. 'Mmmm...no! I need to focus, the wedding, then...mmm, his seed~'

"So princess, enjoying yourself?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes." She smiled. "I am my prince, this is all wonderful."

"I'm glad, especially when you get to see all those dancing classes pay off."

She chucked. "Oh Aladdin."

As the dancing stopped, they took their place on the purple and golden koshas as the guests got ready for the ceremony. The Sultan himself walked over and cleared his throat before opening a book.

"We are here on this glorious day, under the eyes of Allah the ever loving, to join my daughter Jasmine with Aladdin, a man of extraordinary courage and heart, in holy matrimony." he said while the crowd was in awe and silence, but with some of the guests a little nervous due to a 'monster' in the palace. "Who has proven himself to the kingdom of Agrabah that he has earned his rightful spot beside her, as the future sultan."

"Sniff." Genie sniffled while using Iago as a tissue. "That's my Al."

"HEY!"

Genie blew on him while the two black and red cloaked figures watched on with their own sniffles/yawns.

"Can we snatch the cake now?"

"No." the red cloaked figure deadpanned while the other figure used Abu as a balloon. "And can you stop that, he's not Cynthia you know."

"Ah...ah…" the monkey said while looking scared and freaking out inside.

"Oh fine." he said before sending Abu away...and caused the monkey to float into orbit.

"YUI!"

"Alright alright! I'll bring the monkey back down."

"After the ceremony and hush! They are about to exchange the vows." He said before whispering to Iago. "You are going to get eaten soon."

The bird paled while a guard brought out a pillow with two golden rings, as Jasmine was trying VERY hard to not change back.

'Come on...hold it together!' she thought with a gulp. 'Don't change, don't change, don't change!'

"Now." the Sultan said while another guard came and brought out a golden cup. "Drink from the holy goblet and say your vows as the guests examine the rings of matrimony, to bring boundless luck and a prosperous future to the groom and bride."

'DON'T CHANGE!' she thought while her legs started to feel very warm and itchy. 'DON'T CHANGE!'

Aladdin took a sip from it before handing it to Jasmine who quickly accepted it.

"I, Jasmine, offer you myself in marriage and in accordance with the instructions of the Holy Koran and the Holy Prophet, peace and blessing be upon him. I pledge, in honesty and with sincerity, to be for you an obedient and faithful wife." she said while trying not to sound hasty or in pain.

"I pledge, in honesty and sincerity, to be for you a faithful and helpful husband." Aladdin said while the rings went to the cloaked figures, who added some pink mist into them which glowed before giving it to Genie.

'Have fun with Lilium pheromones.' both thought with a smile.

"Genie, the rings please."

"Oh right." he said before giving them to the bride and groom, both putting them on as the rings started to make Jasmine feel very horny and lustful, making it very hard to concentrate on her disguise.

'Keep it together! You can't transform now! Imagine the horror it would cause! It would ruin your big day! Is that what you want?!' she thought as her ears started to become pointed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Sultan said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Both immediately kissed as the crowd cheered and Jasmine was relieved that she didn't change.

"Welp." the red cloaked figure said to his companion. "That monster girl pheromone was a bust...so want to get the cake now?"

"Can't, Yui Jr. already snatched it off, and didn't share any."

"..." he sighed. "Then let's get the Forty Theves and bring them to Jack. I would LOVE to see them steal his technology, only to kill themselves from stupidity...or we can just scare Iago. What do you think?"

"I think we better get out or else Jasmine might go _Anaconda_ on Aladdin in front of everyone."

"Wait, I thought she was going _Snakes on a Plane_ on him?"

"No."

"Fine." He said before they walked away. "Oh and Iago, there's a snake behind you."

The bird looked lost before seeing a cobra right next to him, although he didn't see that it came from the black cloaked figure's robes.

"Hisss." it said while extending it's hood out and bared its fangs at him.

"WAAAAH!" he screamed before flying away quickly.

(Later on)

Aladdin smiled while holding his wife in his hands, walking towards their 'usual spot' aka Jafar's hidden pleasure room, to celebrate their union...like a boss.

But for Jasmine, after the wine, the cake, the presents and the lateness of the night, well...she was just about to lose out on maintaining her sanity, lust and body, mostly the second and third parts. Which was noticeable since she kept twitching, which Aladdin picked up on.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered while her eyes twitched along with her legs. "J-Just fine." 'I-I can't hold it much...longer!'

They went into the room while Jasmine started to feel as hot as the sun right now in her nether regions.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes…"

Aladdin placed her on the pillows while brushing his hand on her cheek. "Jasmine, if this is too much, we can just sleep and have the honeymoon another time."

And cue her floodgates breaking upon hearing that as her true form poofed into existence in a puff of red smoke.

"Cough cough!" he got out before getting his body wrapped by a very familiar tail.

"Hissss~" Jasmine let out with a hungry look as she cupped Aladdin's face. "Don't even think about it Aladdin, because I've about hit my limit~"

He gulped seeing the eyes before she ripped off his clothes with her hands.

"And you are going to help with my itch~" she hissed while licking his face. "It took everything I had to keep from changing in front of everyone, but now that we're alone, we can go wild~!"

He saw her pulling her clothes off while showing her very erect nipples, which made his cock harden.

"Now come." She said while moving him closer. "Penetrate this snake with your sword~"

"E-Easy Jasmine." he gulped. "We've got plenty of time."

"That's why we're doing this every day, night and everything in between." she smiled with lust. "All until you make me pregnant~"

'Oh boy.' he thought before finding his lips claimed by her with her moaning as she eagerly pushed her tongue in his mouth and licked around.

She kept on kissing him while using her hands to rub the tip of his staff, her nails flicking the entryway in a playful manner. 'So hard, just like our first~'

Aladdin moaned a little while feeling the tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth, his cock getting harder with each flick. 'Woah, she wasn't kidding. It's like she's trying to taste every bit before going in for the kill.'

Jasmine moved the tip of her tail near his ass before rubbing the tip between his ass cheeks, making them jiggle a little.

'Wait, what is she-'

She then slapped his ass while the points caused him to become paralyzed from the venom, something Aladdin remembered from his first time. 'You're mine now Aladdin~'

'Something tells me we won't be leaving the room for a while.' He thought before she squeezed his cock, making him cum on her breasts. 'Damn it!'

Jasmine smirked at this before licking her lips like a hungry tiger. "Time to taste my milk Aladdin~"

(Later)

Genie floated in the hallway, exhausted because some cloak wearing guys tried and succeeded in turning his lamp into a roller coaster of death and chickens, something he REALLY didn't want in the middle of the night. So he figured he'd go out for a late night float to clear his head.

But as he turned a corner he heard the sounds of moaning, groaning, biting, licking, suffocation and over all longing within one of the rooms.

He yawned while opening the door, and slammed it close with a blush. "Wrong room."

Iago flew by and yawned while having red eyes. "What's with all the noise around here!?"

"Iago, ol' buddy ol' pal." smiled Genie leading him away. "Why don't we raid the kitchen? I think we could both use a snack."

"Oh? And what are you trying to hide from me?" he frowned while flying towards the door. "Oh wait! You're trying to start a mining expedition with the monkey aren't you!? Because I want half of the profits!"

"Iago, don't!"

He opened the door before seeing a snake like tail moving from under the pillows.

"Hisss...hisss…" it hissed while very tired as Iago paled in horror.

"Ahhhh! The cobra! It's back! I don't taste good!" he yelled before flying away in fear. "Ahhhh!"

"Mmmm." Genie shrugged before walking away. "Must've reached the conclusion of that foreplay."

But as he walked away, he noticed a human skull rolling out from a pillow as it stared right at him with it's hollow sockets.

He shivered and teleported himself away. "Not going to ask."

(A few years later)

It was a great day for Agrabah, although the heat was terrible, something was brightening the day of the Sultan and Sultana.

Two things to be exact. They were well...let's take a look shall we?

Iago yawned while cleaning himself on a perch, feathers falling off in the process while without a care in the world. "Man, I should try and get me a tan today. Maybe see if Thundra is up for a little flight." he grinned.

As he turned around, he didn't see a small girl with a small red dress or a boy with a blue top and baggy pants, right behind him with a cobra in their hands.

"Hissssss." It hissed while Iago paled in horror.

"Oh sweet Kali." he muttered slowly turning and let out a high pitched scream.

The girl and boy giggled while revealing their pointed ears and long snake like tails to the world. "Got you uncle Igy! He he."

He frowned while flying above them. "Oh it's you two, Aby and Crafty Eyes."

"No! I'm Ali." The boy huffed.

"And I'm Cassia." The girl pouted cutely as the snake slithered away.

"Whatever." he waved his wings and brushed some dust off his body. "Listen, why don't you two play dress up with the monkey, or fly around on the carpet, something that doesn't involve scaring more feathers off me than what I already got."

"But they left to see...um…"

"Vesuvius I think." Cassia said. "And mom and dad are playing right now."

"So want to play uncle Igy?" Ali asked.

"No way."

Both pouted before getting an idea and opened their mouths wide. "Food chain tag!"

'AHHH!' He screamed in his head before flying away quickly, since he's now the prey!

"We're gonna get you uncle Igy!" Both said while slithering after him as we zoom towards a very familiar room, whose occupants were busy cuddling in the nude.

And who are these people? Simple, Aladdin and Jasmine, I mean who else would it be, the yeti and his bride?

They rested in the bed while we see how time as faired for the two lovers.

Aladdin had gained a little bit of muscle across his body with his face losing all baby fat and becoming quite sharp.

As for Jasmine, she was still as youthful as before, but her ass was even bigger along with her now I cup chest due to all the baby fat from her pregnancies, with longer hair, and had more scales around her stomach, chest and neck as right now her lower body was massive and fat due to the eggs inside her body being incubated.

Overall, time has made them quite young and without a single rinkle.

Although as we zoom closer to the left hand side of the room, in a secret room only Jasmine knew...we find an oubliette full of human bones, all without skin or flesh...all the victims of the Sultana's hunger and vengeance. Over all, a secret only she knew due to her secrecy and worry that her husband would fear her, HER, his ONLY love and the ONLY one that will love him, even if she had to 'get rid of' certain people, like the skeleton of that sand witch in the far corner, a recert meal for her hunger.

Suffice to say, it's helped make things calm and isn't that what really matters?

"Zzzzz." she snored while the camera zoomed away, to show more skeletons just under the pillows, all as the screen went black and the snake woman's left eye opened to reveal a crimson red eye. 'I am **hungry~**"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

END


	2. Frieza and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Frieza and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Namek. Once great place of the Namekians and their morbidly obese elder who had an odd nickname was coming to an end with the surface cracking and breaking apart with explosions and lava spurting up all over.

All the while Frieza, galactic tyrant, fought against one of the 'monkeys' he so hated, and it didn't help the fact his spiky blond hair was infuriating him every second.

He wound up decked in the cheek and spun away before finding a knee to the gut, knocking the wind out of him before Goku cupped his hands together and sent him flying back and crashed into a cliff side with Goku keeping a serious expression on while covered in bruises and cuts.

"Give up Frieza! It's pointless to keep this up." he called down to the tyrant who was picking himself out from the rubble and looking pissed since he could hear it all...somehow, even though one was in the air and the other below.

"Accursed monkey. I'll make you suffer!" he roared out before flying up at the saiyan before the two started a barrage of blows, blocks, and even kicks with both determined to stop the other with all they had.

Goku kept a calm expression and avoided a fist in what seemed like slow motion, only to grab the arm and started to spin Frieza around with both hands making the tyrant go wide eyed as he was let go and went flying up into the air, only to stop and yell before letting loose a barrage of ki blasts from above.

"DIE SAIYAN MONKEY!"

Goku gritted his teeth and yelled out, flaring his power out around him, causing a field of ki to surround him as the blasts hit it, but not him.

Frieza yelled out in more frustration and poured it on, but as he looked down at the saiyan who had ruined all his plans, he started to feel...off.

He didn't know whether it was staring at the saiyans cold greenish eyes that glared at him, or the numerous injuries which showed how durable he was, or maybe it was the clear display of muscle without the top of his clothes that showed how powerful he was, or it might even be the accursed blond hair he had never wanted to see, but in his mind, whether he wanted to admit it or not, the saiyan looked...ravishing.

Frieza shook his head and growled more, before letting out a focused death beam at Goku, only for him to fly up and swerve around it before landing a high kick to Frieza's cheek, only for the tyrant to grab the leg and smirk and slam Goku's cheek with his slightly smaller tail and dive bombed to the ground before slamming Goku down into it and laughed.

"You'll die along with this planet monkey! And when you do, I'll enjoy every last second of it!" he taunted while looking in the hole before his eyes widened as Goku hovered back up and looked down at him without losing his expression which made the tyrant step back in fear, while his body felt a tingle go up his spine, but not a bad one. "H-H-How are you still able to get up?"

"Because unlike you, I have a real reason to." he spoke before slamming his fist into Frieza's cheek making the tyrant fly back and skid on the ground.

"Because unlike you, I have people close to me to protect. That's why I won't let you get off this planet. I won't stop until you're stopped first."

Frieza gasped and coughed out blood while growling and looked up as Goku walked towards him while noting their position and noted how the tingle going down his back seemed to go to his lower portion making his eyes widen in horror.

"Now Frieza, you...uh..." Goku trailed off, caught off guard when he noticed something sticking up between Frieza's legs, that being a white dick like his skin color with a purple tip that made the saiyan freeze as Frieza noticed and felt his face heat up.

"I-Ignore that!" he yelled out while feeling embarrassed, rather than angry and tried covering it with his hands.

"Are...Are you...turned on?" asked Goku in disbelief while looking lost and losing his cool and serious expression. "While we fight?"

"No! Of course not!"

"But then why is your penis up? Usually that means you're excited about SOMETHING." Goku pointed out with Frieza turning more red while feeling shy and self conscious, much to his horror.

'What's going on?! Am I actually enjoying what's going on?! That's insane!' he thought while Goku looked at Frieza while noting how even with the increase in muscles his body frame still retained the natural curve to it, plus with the black lips, really made it hard to see the tyrant as anything else but a woman when he first met him.

"Well if it's nothing, then get up." ordered Goku, which made Frieza shiver and bite his lip as his dick seemed to grow harder as a result and shook his head, making the saiyan frown and step closer. "I said, Get. Up."

Frieza gulped and felt himself get up and look away without moving his hands.

"Come on, raise your hands." ordered Goku which made the tyrant inwardly gasp as he felt his dick twitch and get harder against his hands.

"I-I don't have to listen to you." spoke Frieza in a more quiet tone, way out of characteristic for him.

"Do it!" roared out Goku, feeling something in him stir which demanded obedient.

Frieza gulped and moved his hands away, exposing his hard on with Goku narrowing his eyes.

"So you have been getting turned on."

Goku looked at it while noting it was impressive size, but thinking back on it, he was sure he was bigger which made him feel prideful. Not to mention the way Frieza looked away with a shy expression actually made him seem...cute? That was new for Goku to think, but he was starting to feel his own body getting warm the more he leered at the tyrant.

"J-Just get on with the fight." spoke Frieza, only to see Goku reach for his pants and shockingly pull them down, making the tyrant's eyes widen when Goku's dick came into view and seemed to be at half mass and growing.

"You're getting turned on by fighting...or by me?" asked Goku which sounded like a command.

"D-Don't be absurd." spoke Frieza trying not to stare at the girth, but seeing it growing made it harder to look away while his rear seemed to tingle and his tail twitched.

"Then why are you staring?" asked Goku moving closer with the two dicks nearly touching making Frieza gulp. "Never seen something this big?"

Frieza felt his resolve crumbling the more he stared at the girth and saw it grow bigger than his own while feeling like a prey in front of a predator, ironic given his past experience.

Goku felt something click and reached out before making Frieza face him. "Get on your knees."

"W-What?" spoke Frieza in surprise and disbelief.

"Get on your knees, I want you to really look at it."

Frieza felt a mix of anger, shock, disbelief, with some lust growing as he tried to resist, but found himself getting on his knees and faced the girth while awed by the thickness.

"You know, Chi-Chi used her mouth before and it felt great. I wonder if you can make it work to." remarked Goku grabbing the top of Frieza's head and moved it near his lips. "Open up."

Frieza felt his mouth watering at the size instead of annoyance or disgust with every fiber of his being telling him to do it. He slowly opened his mouth to the tip and stuck his tongue out to lightly touch it and almost reeled back.

"Come on, do it." ordered Goku, almost sounding like Vegeta with the command.

Frieza started to rub his tongue against the tip while noting the musky scent coming from it, most likely due to the sweat that accumulated during the fight with the tyrant stunned since his tongue licked up and down the girth with Goku closing his eyes.

'Wow, definitely reminds me of Chi-Chi, but his tongue feels more slimy.' thought Goku while feeling his dick grow harder with Frieza's mind feeling tingly.

'I can't believe I'm licking a filthy saiyan's cock like some loose harlot!' thought Frieza...who didn't stop and licked around the sides with his tail swishing against the ground.

"You're enjoying this." Goku saw the tail and gave a smug grin. "You're like a dog with a bone."

"Am not." mumbled Frieza who didn't stop licking, finding he couldn't while his dick ached in need.

"Then you won't care if I stop you."

Frieza's eyes widened and looked up at him in shock. "W-What?"

"Yeah, if you're not liking it, then why don't you stop, if you can."

"..." he looked away briefly, then back at the dick without removing his tongue as Goku crossed his arms.

"Well?"

"...I'll be good."

"That's what I thought." Goku saw Frieza go back to licking up his girth while rubbing and squeezing his balls a little and looking flushed. "Go on and put it in your mouth."

Frieza nodded and opened his mouth wide and started sliding his lips over the girth making Goku groan louder from the warm mouth. 'It's stretching my lips out, I could choke if I'm not careful.'

Goku put a hand on the tyrant's smooth and rather bald head with a sigh while thrusting his hips as Frieza bobbed his head, making it feel better and better to the point he was on cloud nine, forgetting about lava spewing out around them.

The tyrant himself blushed with each lick of the dick, his own dribbling precum on the ground while he started to get into it. He moved more of the dick into his mouth and throat, his tail thumping on the ground like an obedient little dog wanting a bone.

Goku however, due to lack of experience, gripped the head and growled before stuffing his dick all the way in, making Frieza groan as his dick twitched. "I-I'm cumming!"

Frieza's eyes widened as he felt the sperm shoot out like a hose right down his throat, making him squirm from the grip while cumming on the ground with his body feeling so hot, pleasure was all he could feel right now. Even ignoring the slight pain from the saiyan's strong grip.

"Ahhhh fuck!" cursed Goku with how much he was letting out, which was a lot considering how backed up he was, which Frieza managed to take in better than expected with his ass starting to tingle with how much he was slurping up.

It was like...a flip was switched.

Next thing the tyrant knew, he was bobbing his head and up down at a desperate pace to get every single drop, making Goku nearly fall down from surprise.

Every part of his body was giving up to this saiyan, acknowledging him as the superior male.

Goku panted as he caught his breath and noticed Frieza kept bobbing his head before pulling his head back with said tyrant panting, mouth open, some sperm leaking off from his tongue onto the ground with his eyes looking like they turned into hearts. "Wow, that was WAY better than what Chi-Chi ever did. Guess we know what else you're skilled at."

"M...More." Frieza let out while sounding starved.

"What was that?" spoke Goku with Frieza having said that too quiet.

"More! I need more!" he cried out, grabbing Goku's waist with a hungry glint in his eyes. "I need more of your seed in me!"

"Oh yeah?" responded Goku with a smirk on his face that would make Vegeta proud seeing Frieza say that with an expression that belonged on a natural born slut. "You want more?"

"Yes! Yes! I need more of your amazing seed! I want as much as possible!"

"Then get on your back." he ordered with Frieza eagerly doing so, with his tail laying flat on the ground while he held his legs open to show his dick throbbed with some precum dribbling down the sides. It also gave Goku a clear look at his ass, which looked toned and round, but also bubbly too.

He reached down to give it a feel making Frieza gasp with a moan while Goku squeezed it and noted the puckered hole, making him brush his thumb against it making Frieza jolt. "So you're excited right here, aren't you?"

"Yes! My ass is aching for your saiyan dick!"

Goku chuckled and gave his dick a rub before moving it over and rubbed it between the two cheeks without putting it in making Frieza moan louder. "You mean this?"

Frieza nodded with a whimper feeling the girth press up so close with his tail swishing.

"Chi-Chi never let me try out her ass, so let's see if it's as good as I imagined." Goku grabbed Frieza's thighs and began to push the tip in with a grunt making Frieza gasp with wide eyes as the dick kept going in. "Wow! It's like it's trying to eat me!"

"It wants your mighty saiyan dick!" moaned Frieza gripping the ground and making cracks form due to the pressure while his dick flopped against him with each thrust.

"Then it'll have it!" he grunted while pushing his dick in as deep as possible while moving, and noted how the tip seemed to poke something with Frieza jumping and moaning louder making him slow down. "What was that?"

"M-My prostate!" he cried out with his dick dribbling more precum.

"A what?" spoke Goku blinking confused.

"It...It makes sex feel better." Frieza let out, squirming a little due to lack of moving. "Please, do it again."

"Like this?" Goku pushed back in with a grunt with the tip rubbing the spot making Frieza throw his head back with wide eyed and a loud moan while Goku saw the tyrant's dick twitching before cum went shooting out, spraying onto Frieza himself with quite the force and amount with it reaching his face, chest, stomach, everywhere.

"AHHHHHH!" Frieza let out with Goku noting the ass tightening up making him groan and start moving again, making both moan out loud.

"Wow! You got even better!" he let out while pinning Frieza down with his legs brought up on both sides of his head as the saiyan slammed in and out with a growl, his instincts telling him to go faster and faster.

"Oh god of destruction yes! Yes!"

"This hole is tighter than any vagina! Now I wish I got Chi-Chi to let me do this to her way sooner!" he grunted slamming in and out with the tip hitting the prostate, making Frieza cumming again on himself while feeling his body like it was going into bliss.

"More! Please! My asshole wants more of your saiyan cock!" cried out Frieza shaking his head while his...toes? Yeah toes, curled together with each thrust which was driving him mad with pleasure.

"I'll give you all I got! Especially this!" Goku's slams started going in a blur, shaking the ground under them with his dick twitching.

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Frieza with his eyes rolling into his head with his sperm shooting out over and over on himself, mind turned to mush as Goku grunted.

"I'm gonna cum again! I better pull out!" he found his waist grabbed by Frieza's legs and tail, keeping him in.

"No! Please don't pull out! I need it inside me!"

"I can't! If I do it inside you'll get pregnant!"

Frieza was so into it he didn't bother to correct his new master and held him on tight before screaming as he let out another burst of semen into the air making Goku grunt and hilt himself all the way in and began to cum into the snug hole.

"Here I cum!"

Both of them stuck close as the sperm pooled into Frieza, the amount so much it was leaking out like a river while the tyrant smiled in bliss while every sense of his tyrannical self and previous personality was washed away.

Being replaced by one that craved his new master's cock and seed.

Goku panted as Frieza let go of him, but he didn't slip out and tried to catch his breath. "Wow...that felt great."

"Master...more..."

"Give me a sec to catch my breath." he replied, waiting five seconds before grinning. "Alright, now I'm ready." before he resumed slamming in and out of the tight hole making Frieza moan, his tone going so high it sounded like a girl's.

(Later)

Goku and Frieza panted while on their backs, Frieza looking like he swam in sperm while Goku's dick had finally calmed down with sperm leaking out of the former tyrant's asshole who cuddled next to the saiyan who smiled wide.

"Wow...that felt...great! It was like when I fight, but different."

"And I'll be your faithful cum slave master." spoke Frieza with devotion while draping his tail over Goku's legs. "No matter what you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Well, for starters, no more conquering worlds." spoke Goku firmly. "Which means no more killing innocent lives."

"Yes master." nodded Frieza with a smile. "Do you want me to clean your cock up?"

"I'm not so sure. We're running out of time." he remarked looking around the planet. "We gotta get off before it blows."

"No need to worry master, we still have five minutes."

"Wait...didn't you say that before?"

"Yes."

Goku looked at Frieza and tried to go over that since it felt off, but he was never good with math. or history, or english, good example of letting your kids go to school folks.

"We can use my spaceship." spoke Goku getting up with Frieza doing the same, albeit with a groan due to his sore ass while pressing his tail against his ass to keep the sperm from escaping.

"Of course master."

The two of them flared up and took off into the air as the planet shook harder.

(Timeskip, 1 year)

Right now the Z fighters were currently waiting for Goku to show up, due to the advice from a random stranger with purple hair, a sword, capsule corp jacket, and who seemed to be ogling Vegeta in his pink shirt.

At least that's what Bulma was figuring with said prince getting annoyed.

"If you've got something to say then say it!"

"Sorry." the man turned away quickly before checking his watch and stood up before looking at the sky with a smile. "He's coming."

They looked up and noted an object in the distance, but the power coming from it was overwhelming to them all.

"It's my dad for sure!" beamed Gohan.

"Incredible. It's immense." spoke Tien with Vegeta frowning.

'It's too immense. No way Kakarot could have that much power, super saiyan or not."

Said object, which was a saiyan pod, came down and crashed, kicking up dust and forming a crater.

All of them looked down with bated breath as it began to slowly open, and much to their joy, they saw Goku climb out of it, wearing some different clothes who blinked when he saw them and smiled.

"Hey there everybody, sorry it took me a while to get back."

"Dad!" cheered Gohan as his dad got all the way out of the pod and was about to run down, but stopped as his eyes widened when a second person stepped out of the pod, making him go pale along with Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo.

"Goku watch out!" yelled Krillin in a ready stance. "It's Frieza!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I know that." he remarked cooly while said tyrant was shown to be wearing what looked like a loose purple top-like dress that draped down his body from behind, but left his stomach exposed while wearing tight blue shorts that hugged his hips emphasizing his legs.

"Hello there." smirked the alien with Vegeta clenching his hands. "I must say, I didn't expect such a warm welcome."

"You...how are you alive?" asked Piccolo while tensing up and on guard as Goku and Frieza floated up from the crater and landed on the edge, with the friends stepping back on account of Frieza.

"I owe it all to my new master of course."

"..." all of them were silent and gobsmacked, turning to Goku who smiled like there was nothing wrong with Vegeta looking the most shocked.

"Y...Y...Y...Your...MASTER?!"

"That is correct. I live to serve him now."

"Uh...Goku?" spoke up the stranger, trying to register this with Goku turning to him confused.

"Yeah...uh...sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh! Uh, well, no not really."

"Goku? Explain." spoke Piccolo who wanted answers since this was NOT something to just casually ignore. "Why is Frieza with you?"

"Oh! Well ya see, after I fought against Frieza on Namek, things got really fun. At first we were really going at it, but then somehow it got to where me and him started to do what me and Chi-Chi did."

"And what would that be?" asked Tien, having a bad feeling. 'Please don't say what I think it is.'

"Well it has several names apparently. I was told it was making love, but then Frieza told me it also gets called fucking."

And just like that, everyone who knew that anime fell backwards. Yes, Vegeta included, with Gohan turning bright red for some reason.

(Omake)

"Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi stamping outside looking livid, as usual, with said saiyan smiling.

"Hey Chi-Chi."

"Don't you 'hey Chi-Chi' me! Why didn't you come back sooner? I had to worry for a year when our son came back and told me you were on another planet!"

"Sorry, but I had to work out some cool stuff. I learned some pretty cool techniques." smiled Goku with Chi-Chi not looking happy.

"I don't care! Taking time off on an alien planet instead of coming back home to your family is uncalled for!"

"I would not raise your tone with my master."

Chi-Chi turned to Frieza, finally noticing the alien who glared at her, with her doing the same. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Frieza, and my master's personal cum slave." he smirked, using his new title which he personally made up by himself.

"WHAT?!" screamed Chi-Chi with wide eyes and a pale look before turning to Goku. "What's this bimbo talking about?!"

"Well it's what he said." replied Goku casually while pointing to the tyrant. "I met him on Namek, we fought after he killed Krillin, along with a lot of the Namekians, then we fucked and he became my new slut. Am I using that right?"

"Yes master, perfect." nodded Frieza giving Chi-Chi a smug look at said woman reeled back from the news. "Master let me know about your love life, and I'm here to assure you that you won't have to worry about a thing. I'll be taking care of ALL of master's sexual needs."

"WHAT?!" the asian housewife looked livid. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Chi-Chi." spoke Goku with a firm expression. "Don't talk back to my slut like that. Right now, if he wanted to, he could make you listen, which is why I'm going to say it once and clear. You're free to stick around with everything being like usual, and Frieza can take of everything in the bedroom. If you have a problem with that, then thats on you, not me."

Chi-Chi looked at her husband like he was crazy, especially since he rarely EVER gave demands like that with Frieza chuckling.

"You heard the master. So what's it going to be?"

Chi-Chi scowled at the two of them before turning and stamped back into the house while slamming the door shut.

"I'll take that as a yes master." chuckled Frieza shaking his head. "If she raises an issue, let me take care of her."

"Frieza? What did I say?" frowned Goku. "No killing."

"But master, she was being disrespectful to you." spoke the alien in defense. "You have the power to make her listen without any objections."

"Yes, and do what you used to do?"

Frieza blushed and glanced away in embarrassment as Goku shook his head.

"You know what this means right?"

"...punishment?"

"Punishment."

Goku nodded and walked over to the nearby woods with his slave following, rubbing her legs together as a bulge formed under his shorts.

He hopes his master was rough with him like last time.


	3. April Clones and TMNT part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

April Clones and TMNT part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikey, I'm bored!" Moaned Georgia sitting on the couch while Mikey was playing cards with Ice Cream Kitty.

"Ugh, I know, but Raph broke the TV so we can't do anything else!" He replied while putting a card down as the mutation picked it up. "I even told Leo Raph should go out and get us a new one, but he was too busy with Mary to listen. Wanna play some cards? Ice Cream Kitty's been kicking my butt all morning."

"Meow."

"No, I don't wanna play cards, I wanna do something fun!" She huffed sitting up with a pout. "Can't we go topside? Maybe do some crazy stunts or crash a party?"

"Aw man, are you reading my mind? You gotta be, because I was just thinking that." Smiled Mikey reaching out to take a card with Ice Cream Kitty making one card poke up which Mikey took before looking at it and groaned. "Aw come on!"

"Great! I'll check with the others and see if they want to come too!" She jumped up and ran off. "Hey girls! Hey!"

'Calm down Georgia, you can just talk to us through our minds.' Reminded Louise.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Me and Mikey are gonna head topside, wanna come?'

'Can't, I'm helping Donnie adjust the shell phones. We're trying to see if we can boost the signal and get a connection from a farther distance.'

'Same, me and Leo are sparring.'

'You can't go up either, it's noon, people will see you.'

'Aw come on, don't be such a downer. We can just dress up and no one would notice Mikey.'

'Last thing we need is you two causing a commotion.' Came Frida's voice with Georgia swearing she could sense an eye roll. 'I'm telling Raph so he can stop you two.'

'Hey! No snitching!'

'Too late.' Thought Frida with a grin.

"MIKEY!" Yelled Raph walking into the room with said turtle turning while Ice Cream Kitty discretely slipped a card away.

"What?"

"No going topside!" He shouted as he tackled his brother to the ground.

"Ah! Ice Cream Kitty help!"

"Meow?" The confectionary cat asked before she began to crawl away.

"Traitor!" He cried as Raph pinned him to the floor. "Help! Crazy brother, he's gone rabid!"

"I got told from Frida how you and Georgia were gonna go to the surface, well it ain't gonna happen. Tonight all of us are supposed to stay in tonight since there's been nothing going on, which means if we go up there we're likely to get someone's attention." Raph said with a growl. "So no one is leaving!"

"Aw come on Raph, it's getting booooring just sitting down here with nothing big going on." Groaned Mikey. "I just wanna have some fun!"

"You think I don't? I wouldn't mind going up there and kicking some heads in, but we both know that Leo or Master Splinter would find out and it'd be both our shells."

"Ugh, come on, just come with us th- ow ow ow ow! Ok, ok, uncle, uncle!"

"No means no, got it?"

"Ok, ok!' He cried as Raph huffed and let him go. He rubbed his arms and stuck out his tongue as Raph walked off.

"Meanie." Georgia huffed as she crossed her arms. 'Way to be a buzzkill Frida.'

'I refuse to get in trouble due to your stupidity.' She thought with a frown. 'Either entertain yourself some other way and shut up, or I'll strap you down to the couch with whatever we have down here.'

'Mikey just got back on the couch...so is that a promise?' She thought with a faint blush.

'Don't go getting any ideas, we're all in the same boat, more or else. If we're all in the same place, I'd rather not hear you screaming if you and Mikey go at it.'

'Plus we can hear you ya perv.' Thought Louise.

'Well I can't leave to go have fun, so you're stuck here with me!'

'Or we could just tie you up and shove you in a closet.' Thought Frida with a smirk.

'If you do that I'll start singing obnoxious songs in my head!'

'Look, right now we're just gonna have to endure being stuck down here.' Thought up Mary with a sigh. 'Which means that if some of us DO want some privacy because they may or might not be 'busy', give the rest of us a warning.'

'No can do, it seems like Splinter is staying in as well, he has crazy good hearing.'

'Damn it!'

"Louise? Hello?" Spoke Donnie with said clone shaking her head.

"Yes Donnie?"

"I was asking if you could hand me that screwdriver, but you looked like you were spacing out."

"Sorry, talking with the others." She went over to the toolbox and picked it up before looking through it before finding the tool and handed it to the turtle. "Here you go."

"Thanks, so, what's it like to be able to talk to each other telepathically, is it constant or can you shut it off?"

"Well it works both ways." She replied while handing Donnie the battery while sitting against the counter. "We can always feel or sense what the others are feeling, thoughts included, but to close the link up to them requires hard focus since all of us have been telepathically linked since we were made."

"Wow, so if one of you gets hurt you all feel it?"

"I'm not sure, I've never tested that." She remarked intrigued before spying a nearby nail sticking out from the side of the table. She reached over and carefully pushed her thumb against it and flinched when she saw some blood leak out.

'Ow! Why does my thumb hurt?!'

'Sorry, just testing out a theory.' Thought the clone before wiping the thumb with a cloth and turned to Donnie. "And that would be a yes."

"Huh? What do y- you're bleeding! Did you just cut yourself to test a theory?!" Donnie cried as he quickly looked around for a med kit.

"No, I stuck it on a nail." She replied calmly.

"I'm all for testing a theory, but pricking yourself against a nail, down here? That's just asking for an infection if we don't clean it up properly." He said as he shook his head as he picked up a med kit and a can of glowing green goo. "Luckily this might give me an opportunity to test out my new invention, I think I've found a way to change the ooze from a mutagen to a disinfectant that kills 100% of germs."

"You've been working on mutagen? Anything good come out of it so far?"

"Well…" he said as he looked over at a two headed rabbit. "...Kinda?"

Said rabbit was nibbling on some lettuce with Louise raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure giving us another mascot counts, unless it'll grow bigger and know how to use a sword." She joked.

"Well, the rabbit was seriously injured when I found it, it almost died, but the ooze saved it, so in small quantities it shouldn't be harmful...I think?" He replied unsure while adding some mutagen into a spray bottle and started pouring some beakers full of chemicals into it with the mutagen bubbling. "Using some popular and strong cleaning solutions, it should give them a boost without affecting your genetic structure."

"Well there's always trial and error when it comes to tests. Go ahead and do what you think will work Donnie, I trust you." She smiled sincerely, making said turtle blush and feel nervous with an awkward chuckle.

"H-Heh heh, thanks." He said as he screwed the cap onto the bottle. "Ok, are you ready? This should heal your finger instantly, but if you'd rather I can just disinfect it and wrap it up so it heals the old fashioned way."

"Go ahead Donnie, if something happens, we can fix it, together." She said he nodded before spraying the mixture onto her finger, making her hiss in irritation due to the mixture slightly stinging. "Ok, it burns a little, but that's natural."

"Any weird tingling? Does it feel like your body is twitching?" Asked Donnie without realizing her was holding her hand with his own in a way that would be seen as romantic.

"No, not re- oh! Yes, now it is, but it doesn't feel bad." She spoke gritting her teeth at the sensation while trying to keep calm and focused.

"Ok, do you feel strange, like there's any mutations?"

"No, other than that, I feel normal." She replied while hearing a loud yell from Georgia.

'Ahhh! What's going on? I feel weird!'

'Georgie? Are you ok, what's going on?'

'It feels like my thumb hurts!'

'Apparently SOMEONE thought it was a good idea to cut herself open without warning us.' remarked Frida in annoyance. 'What's going on?'

'Calm down all of you. Donnie's cleaning it up as we speak with a new cleaning solution.'

'Cleaning solution? What solution?' Thought Georgia in confusion.

'It's one made out of the ooze.'

'WHAT?!' Chorused the other three in shock.

'Are you crazy?!'

'Don't put that stuff on you!'

'Louise, what makes you think that's a good idea?'

'It's called testing it. Science is filled with trial and error. If it works without any problems, then Donnie will have found a good use for this stuff. Besides, it gives me an excuse to hold his hand without him getting shy.' She thought with a slight blush.

'YOU LET HIM PUT MUTAGEN ON YOU IN ORDER TO GET INTO HIS PANTS?!'

'Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if it meant getting in Raphael's shell. Don't think I haven't noticed you coping a feel of his ass when you think no one's looking Frida.'

'I-I was making sure he was fine, I wasn't coping a feel!'

'Bahahahaha! Y-You so were!' laughed Georgia.

'Shut up! As if you're any better, I know that you 'cheat' at video games with Mikey by moving onto his lap so he can't see!'

'Hey! You don't have it on tape or photo, so you can't prove it~' She chuckled with a smile.

'I bet you're doing it right now!'

'...nooooo.' She thought, the others not buying it for a second.

'Look, all things aside is that mutagen stuff safe?'

Louise looked down as Donnie let go and looked her thumb over to see the hole and blood was cleaned and the hole looked like it was closing up. "Wow, it's as good as new!" She said in amazement.

"Yep, but I'm gonna keep an eye on you for a day or so, just to be safe, is that ok?" Asked Donnie with Louise giving him a smile.

"You know Donnie, if you wanted private time, all you had to do was ask." She teased, making Donnie turn pink and hold his hands up.

"I-I just want to make sure you're safe, I swear!" he stuttered as his face heated up.

'Ha, I'm gonna be waited on hand and foot by Donnie for the next couple of days~!'

'Good on you.' Thought Mary who ducked a strike from Leo and swung her leg, only for him to block it, grab her leg, and managed to use her momentum against her and caused her to fly and land on her stomach.

"You were slow, are you distracted?" He asked as held out his hand to help her up.

"A little." She replied letting him pull her back on her feet. "Sorry about that, let's keep going."

"I think we've practiced enough for today." He spoke while wiping at his forehead. "Let's take a break to cool off and relax."

"Alright." She said with a nod. "So… are you doing anything later today?"

"Yes, I was going to meditate."

"Oh… and after that?"

"Well after that it would be around dinner, so there's that." He said as she began to feel slightly annoyed.

'I'm asking if you want to hang out, take a hint you hard headed turtle!'

'Then just ask him. You act like you can't.' Remarked Frida with annoyance.

'I want him to get these hints! Besides, I want to do something besides train!' She thought with a groan before thinking about how Donnie was fawning over Louise due to the mutagen he used on her. She started to get an idea come to her while glancing over at one of the weapons racks and smirked before casually walking over.

Leo himself had his back to her and went to make sure the sweat on the mats was cleaned before hearing a crash and a yell of pain making him turn and see Mary on the ground holding her leg and ran over. "Mary! What happened?"

"I-I tripped on the mat and fell on the weapon rack!" She spoke while looking at a small gash on her leg that was slowly bleeding. "Ow, figures I'd be a klutz today."

"Hold on, I'll get you to Donnie, I think he's been working on some kind of medicine thing." He said as he picked her up carefully.

Mary laid her head against him as he carried her out while Frida herself was busy trying to arm wrestle Raph at the moment.

"Come on, I thought you were tough Raph!" She smirked with said turtle grunting and exerting more force.

"I am, I've just been going easy on you." He jabbed with her hand slowly getting pushed down.

"Really, going with the old 'I'm going easy on you' fib? Come on, put your all in it!"

"I should be telling you that." He grunted as he started to force her arm back.

"I am giving it my all!" She growled while pushing harder as their arms stayed in place, but Raph let out a yell once more before bringing her arm down on the table.

"Ha! I Win!"

"OW!" She let out when he let go and held her hand, which had scratched the side due to splinters sticking out.

"Oh damn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, well, I will be, I'm gonna go see Donnie and have him fix me up." She winced standing up and looked at the hand. "Fuck, that's gonna sting like a bitch."

"Sorry about that." Raph said sheepishly, starting to feel a bit bad.

"Oh come on Raph, don't act like a wimp." She teased shaking her head. "You beat me, but that just means when this is fixed up I'll get you back for it later."

"Heh, you better." He chuckled as she headed out and towards Donnie's lab. But when she got there she saw Leo carry Mary in, and then Georgia who was hopping in holding her foot. "What happened to you two?"

"I dropped my controller on my foot and it got scratched!"

"I got my leg cut against the floor mats." Mary said as she looked at her fellow clone's hand. "What happened to you?"

"Got it scratched after Raph beat me in arm wrestling."

"Well, Donnie can fix you all up with his new spray!"

"Uh, I would just like to point out that Louise here was the first person it was used on." Spoke up Donnie quickly. "And I'm not so sure using it on others until I know if there is any issue is a good idea."

"Aw come on, it'll be fine, think of it as having a large test group." Suggested Louise. "After all, this way you'll have four girls letting you know if something's off."

"Well… you're not wrong." He said, starting to feel tempted to go along with it. "I mean, if the rest of you are willing to take a risk…"

"I'm up for it."

"Do it."

"As long as Mikey looks after me I'll do it!"

"Alright, tell me where you're hurt and I'll use just a tiny bit." He said as he proceeded to spray his mixture on each of their wounds. Each of them hissed in pain, which didn't help they felt it over and over due to the link, but they managed to keep it together. "There you go, just rest for a couple of days and you should be fine."

"Thanks Donnie." Leo turned to Mary who lightly touched her leg. "How's it feel?"

"It stings a little bit but I feel better now."

"Can you stand?"

"Uh...no, I don't think so, can you take me to my room?" She asked while trying to put on an honest look with Leo nodding and picking her up before carrying her out. 'Yes!'

'Lucky bitch.' The others thought.

"Huh, if she can't stand then maybe the rest of you should go rest, do you need some help getting to your rooms?"

"Well I sure do, but I think Frida is perfectly fine." Spoke up Georgia with an innocent smile making her sister glare. "I mean she got hurt on the hand, so she can walk PERFECTLY fine."

"I guess you're right, do you want me to call Mikey for you to help you to your room?"

"Big time, I don't wanna accidentally break my toe or else who knows what might happen." she spoke in fake worry with Frida rolling her eyes.

'Drama queen.' Frida thought as Donnie called up Mikey on the shell phone. She made her way out while looking at her hand, perfectly healed, and clenched it with a huff. 'And here I was hoping to get some sympathy points from Raph ...then again, maybe I still can.'

Mikey ran past her and into the lab. "Yo what up Donnie?"

"Georgia is all healed up, and I need you to carry her to her room for me."

"No prob." He moved over and carefully picked her up with said clone smiling.

"Try not to drop me, I'm fragile~"

"Hey uh, I'm feeling kinda woozy too, I think that dizzy thing is from the mist, could you get Raph in here?" Spoke Frida sticking her head in while leaning against the wall and rubbing her head. 'If they get special treatment, so am I.'

"Sure, no problem." Donnie said as he started to call his brother. "Hey Raph are-"

"Yeah I'm here." Spoke said brother walking into the lab and looked at Frida. "Figured I'd see what the damage was myself. How you feeling?"

"All healed up, but I do feel a bit woozy."

"Can you get her back to her room?"

"Sure, no problem."

'Yes!' Thought Frida as she leaned against Raph who lead her out.

"So… can you take me to my room now Donnie?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." He nodded while looking away and nervously moved an arm around her shoulders and legs while turning bright red. 'J-Just keep it together Donnie, you're just helping a friend!'

'Aw, he's getting shy again, that never gets old.' She thought as she snuggled closer to him as they headed to her room.

(Later)

"Mikey? Can you help me get to the kitchen?"

"Sure, no problem." He helped lift her up in his arms and lugged her there while blushing.

"Thanks Mikey~." She said as she sighed happily. "It's always a good thing to have a big strong turtle there to help~"

"He he….no problem, it's my pleasure.' he said as they reached the kitchen. "Got a case of the munchies? I know I sure do right now."

"I sure do, do we have any pizza left over?" She asked as her stomach rumbled.

"Let me check." He set her on the counter and went to look and saw a pizza box, but Ice Cream Kitty was currently napping on it. "Hey kitty, don't mind me, I just want the pizza." He reached in and tried to pull it out, but she let out a hiss and batted his hand, making him reel it back and rub it before she laid her head back down. "Uh… I don't think we have any pizza that we can eat right now."

"Aw, that sucks." She pouted crossing her arms, but looked confused and looked down. "Huh, that's weird."

"What's weird?" Mikey asked as he turned to her.

"My clothes. They feel a bit small." She remarked pointing to herself with Mikey looking and blushing since he noticed how her body looked slightly different. That being how it seemed slightly more curved with her breasts….looking like they had gotten bigger.

"Um, uh… maybe you're going through a...growth spurt?" He guessed while coughing and glancing away.

"You think? That explains why my breasts keep rubbing up against it." She remarked giving them a feel. "They do feel bigger than before." She said as Mikey blushed even more.

'You're not the only one.' Came Frida's voice.

'Frida? Your boobs feel bigger too?' Thought Georgia in surprise.

'We all have.' Thought Louise. 'And it's definitely noticed by Donnie. He's been trying hard not to stare and look me in the eyes.'

'Same with Leo, he keeps blushing as red as Raph's mask.'

'Raph's a perv.' Chuckled Frida. 'When I catch him staring, he's not in a rush to pretend he's not checking me out.'

'Ha, knew it, also, is it just me or do your asses feel big too now?'

'Probably from all the junk food you and Mikey choke down.' Thought Louise with a small chuckle. 'Wait… shit, mine feels bigger too! Damn it!'

'Same here, but I've been on a strict diet.' Thought Mary.

'Ok, let me see if I'm understanding this right, all of us suddenly have bigger tits and asses simultaneously? How the hell did that happen?!'

'Wait ...that's it!' Thought Louise. 'Our bodies must be going through a genetic mutation, and I'll give you one guess as to how.'

'...Wait, that stuff donnie made?!' Georgia thought in shock.

'Yes. It must be somehow accelerating our bodies natural cells to make them grow faster. Which means we're growing from teens to full grown women at a much faster pace.'

'Shit, really?! Is this permanent, are we going to just keep aging faster and faster until we're grannies next week?!'

'I knew this was a bad idea!' Thought Frida who groaned and facepalmed with Raph looking over from his weights.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and the girls are mutating!" She spoke bluntly with Raph dropping his weights.

"Say what?" He looked her over while confused. "How can you tell? You don't look like you're sprouting an extra head, or feet, or anything weird and freaky."

"My ass and tits are growing bigger, its happening with all the other girls too!" she spoke with Raph's eyes widening as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "If I knew I was gonna grow up that fast I would have gotten a new wardrobe. This thing's gonna pop right off if I keep it."

"I...damn. Well, I guess it's not the worse mutation that could have happened, you could have ended up a slime monster." He remarked while looking her over, which she caught and smirked.

"Then again, with how much you seem to like ogling me, I'll bet you'd love to see it snap right off."

"W-What?" he said, blushing a bit from her bluntness.

"Admit it, perv~"

"Hey! I'm no pervert. Mikey maybe, but not me." Spoke Raph firmly while Frida raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you weren't checking me out right now?"

"Nope."

"Aw, and here I thought you liked them big." She shrugged and turned away. "Oh well, guess I'll have to ask Mikey and see if these are bigger than my sister's. Of course, just to be sure, we'd probably have to show them completely bare."

"Wait, what?!" He cried out as she smirked.

"Of course to really tell he'd have to feel them, but I guess we have no choice."

"Are you out of your mind? Letting Mikey get an eyeful of those is way unfair!"

"Oh? Are you saying you'd rather see them?" She asked with a chuckle as the sides of her chest began to feel a bit strange.

Raph blushed and looked away while coughing. "Uh...well I ...uh...i-it's more like I don't want you spoiling him or else he'd never shut up about it." He tried to retort.

"Oh, ok, I see, so you're saying I should ask Leo to check, or maybe Donnie?"

"What?! No way!" He shook his head. "Leo's clueless on anything but training and being all serious, and Donnie? He'd turn so red I'd think he was some kind of overgrown mutant tomato."

"So you're saying you would be able to look without being embarrassed?" She said as he began to fumble over his words.

"Uh ...well ...y-yeah, of course." He spoke, feeling nervous and not liking it, but her teasing and the subject of the matter was new, foreign, and it just made him sound like Donnie.

"Really, are you sure? You sound pretty nervous for someone who is so sure of himself~"

Raph gulped before slapping his cheeks and looked at her firmly. "I can handle it no problem. Show me your chest, butt, all of them, I can take it no problem."

"Wow, that's pretty bold, asking a girl to just suddenly strip right in front of you Ralph, I didn't take you for a pervert~" She winked with Raph blushing before she turned and walked away. "I'll take your offer if my clothes don't fit anymore, then you'll get plenty to stare at." She chuckled as she kept walking, hearing him sputter behind her. 'Ha! That felt great!'

"Ha!" Yelled Leo using a low sweep kick, but Mary jumped over it and swung her fist at him, making him reach up and grab it with both sides, leaned back on his shell, tossing her over him and onto the floor with a throw.

"Oof!" She groaned as she hit the mat. "Ugh, I feel off balance now!"

"Do you need to take a break?" Asked Leo as she pushed herself up with him glancing at her breasts as she was sweaty and panting, making him turn away quickly with a blush. 'Leo, don't look. You're just sparring with her, don't turn into a pervert like Mikey.'

"No, I just need to keep going." She spoke dusting herself off. "If I can't learn how to fight with bigger breasts and a big butt, then I might as well be some damsel in distress."

"A-Alright, but there's no shame in resting for a day and getting oriented with your new uh.. Changes."

"I know." She sighed while annoyed by the increase in mass, along with the tighter clothes. She looked at them and Leo while a thought came to mind. "Hey Leo, the original April never really got taught some of the more well known techniques kunoichis did, was she?"

"Huh? What do you mean, master Splinter taught her how to fight like one."

"I don't mean combat, I'm talking about the OTHER techniques. The ones people mostly think of them for."

"Other techniques?" He asked in confusion as she grinned.

"I'm talking about the art of seduction~" She said as Leo's eyes widened as his face heated up.

"W-Well, those skills aren't really necessary." He coughed while looking away as she walked over with a smirk.

"Why? I'll bet they could be OH SO helpful~" She said as he tried to look away. "I was wondering if you could help me learn some of those moves~"

"W-W-What?!" he let out, louder than he wanted to.

"Come on, I need someone to test it on, and I couldn't imagine a better sparring partner~" She insisted moving closer with Leo backing up, but she kept on moving with him doing the same over and over. "Don't tell me the serious and cool headed Leonardo is being shy about training."

"T-This isn't training!" He protested as he tried to back up some more only to realize he'd hit a wall. He saw Mary move over with a sway in her hips and gulped as she rubbed across his shell with a wink.

"With how red you look, I'd say it's already starting to work." She chuckled as he gulped nervously. "Now how about we begin training?" She asked as she began to feel a bit strange.

Leo gulped while the camera panned away to Donnie and Louise, both of them working on what looked like some kind of antenna with numerous tools scattered around.

"Louise, can you hand me a phillips head screwdriver?"

"Already got it." She held the tool with a smile. "Read your mind."

"Thanks." he said as he took it with a smile. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, that spray really did the trick." She said with a smile. "In fact I feel amazing, well that and my assets are larger now."

Donnie looked at her, caught off guard, with his eyes quickly darting away and coughed loudly. "Uh, yeah, well….hey can you hand me the welding torch?"

"Sure. Hey, I think me and the girls might have to get new undergarments later, do you mind coming with me to look for some?"

Donnie's face went crimson at the question with Louise leaning against the table with an innocent look.

"After all, if they get any bigger, our clothes won't fit. We might just pop right out, or they might tear and then we'd have nothing else to wear." She said as she rubbed her breasts. "For all I know they'll just keep getting bigger and bigger."

"Gah!" Cried Donnie covering the sides of his head. "Alright alright! I get it! Just please, don't keep saying it."

"Why? Don't you want to know about the side effects of the spray?" She asked innocently with a smile. 'I could watch this all day. I hope I'm not getting any bad habits from Frida.'

"W-Well yes, b-but you don't have to keep talking about it!"

"Why? I'm just stating a fact."

'A fact that is making this harder and harder! Calm down Donnie, just think cool thoughts, don't think about how big she's-AH! I forgot she can read my mind right now!'

'I can~" She chuckled as he blushed. "So you're thinking about how big I am? How naughty Donnie~"

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Sure you didn't." She chuckled as she shook her head. "And I bet you're not imagining me unable to put my pants on if my ass keeps getting bigger and bigger, huh?"

"N-no….well now I am!" He cried out covering his face. "Oh shell, I feel like crawling under a rock…"

"Aw, it's ok, it's not that bad." She chuckled as she patted his shell, unaware that her skin began to change. "It's on me for putting you on the spot, it's just too cute to resist."

"Well that's not fair." He mumbled with a small pout as he looked at the floor. 'Especially when now I feel like some pervert ogling your body like that.'

"Heh, it's fi- holy shit!" She said as she looked at the hand that she was patting him with only to see that it was the same color as Donnie's shell. Her eyes widened as Donnie looked and was equally stunned. "My...My hand."

"It's purple." He said as he looked at it in shock. "I uh… guess there was another side effect."

She touched her hand, which still felt the same, before they saw it slowly turning back to it's normal color. "I-It's back to normal…"

"Yeah, it is...that's good, right? If that's the only side effect then the other girls should be good, right?"

'AAAAAAHHHHH!'

'AAAAAAAHHHH!'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'

"OW!" She grabbed her head with a wince while Donnie jumped. "Something tells me no."

"Are the other girls freaking out?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"DONNIE! GET IN HERE!"

"Yes."

The two ran out of the lab where the other turtles and clones were, only said clones had some noticeable differences making their eyes widen.

"DONNIE! WHY DO I HAVE FOUR ARMS?!" Yelled Frida with a glare while under her arms were two more which seemed to be clenching into fists. The arms had split through her shirt which was now barely clinging to her.

"Forget your arms, I have wings!" Spoke Georgia looking at the bird-like wings that gave a brief flap while she lightly poked them. "I'm like some kind of bald eagle girl!"

"Hey, at least you can fly, all I got was this stupid tail!" Groaned Mary who had a thick almost snake like reptilian tail poking out of her back, right above her rear. It twitched and flicked around with her trying to grab it to hold it still. "This thing has a mind of its own! Fix me!"

"Oh man, I knew it was too good to be true." Spoke Donnie facepalming. "I should have ran more tests."

"Hey, hey, it's ok, this could be a lot worse." Louise said as she tried to comfort him. "I mean you don't see me growing something from my body, so that means it must not have affected me the same way."

"Oh whoopty doo, you're normal! What about us?!"

"Aw come on, it's not that bad." Spoke Raph with Frida frowning at him. "I mean sure, you got two more hands, but other than that, you got off easy compared to SOME of us."

"You kidding?! I'll have to get a new wardrobe, and I can never go to the beach, I can't do anything that upside if I'm not wearing a thick sweater!"

"Aw come on, you got the better deal." Spoke Georgia with the wings spreading out and nearly knocking Mikey and Mary over if they didn't move out of the way. "See? These things take up too much space." She groaned. "I can't even fly with them! The sewers are too small and I'll be seen topside! Hell I can't even hide them!"

"At least you don't have to worry about tripping over them." Spoke Mary who lunged, and missed her tail as it got away from her range. "Damn it! I hate having a tail."

"Well, um…. Let's rest for now and maybe things will be better in the morning?" Mikey suggested.

That got him deadpanned looks from everyone while Frida double facepalmed.

(Next day)

"Ugh…. why do I feel so warm?" Groaned Georgia as she laid in her bunk. She let out a yawn and looked down to find the wings draped across her like a blanket. "Oh….right, damn it, I still have wings!" She groaned as she sat up. She tried getting them to stretch off with some difficulty while one feather floated past her nose. "Ah...ah….ACHOO!" She cried as she began to sneeze uncontrollably and began to lose her balance. "I HATE THESE THINGS!"

"Quit yelling!" Snapped Frida from her bunk while waking up. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Both of you shut up!" Snapped Louise as she suddenly appeared next to her winged sister, her skin now bright orange.

"AHHHH!"

"Ugh, you're all too loud!" Mary groaned as she put her pillow over her head. "Just go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep, everything feels weird now!" Groaned Mary. "I have wings!"

"Yeah well I got more arms, but I was just fine sleeping till you started screaming." Growled Frida. "So shut up and just get some sleep, or else!"

"Well now I can't cause I'm wide awake." Muttered Frida with a frown. "I swear I'm going to kick your ass for this!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Challenged Georgia only to get tackled to the ground by her four armed sister. "Gah!"

"Gladly!"

"Both of you quit it!" Yelled Mary sitting up with a frown. "You're acting like kids."

"Shut up!" They both snapped as they kept fighting. They rolled around the floor while bumping into stuff in the dark with Louise sighing.

"Hang on, at least do it in the light or you'll hurt yourselves." She said as she shook her head. 'It's like they've lost all their common sense after changing.' She made her way over to the nearby overhead lamp and pulled on the chain and lighting up the room, only for her eyes to widen and mouth drop when she looked at her sisters.

Reason? Both of them were much more taller than yesterday with what looked like adult bodies, more rounded out breasts and rears, and the clothes they had been wearing not on them but torn to shreds around them. 'Ok, that is new and slightly alarming… also we're all naked now, great. just….great.'

"Woah!" Frida stopped shaking Georgia when she noticed too, confusing said girl.

"What? Had enough already?" She smirked. Only to spot Frida's chest. "Hey! Your titties got bigger. Lucky."

"So did yours! Also when did you start sleeping in the nude?"

"I wasn't."

"You're nude right now idiot!"

"So are you!"

"We're all naked, and older!" Spoke up Louise while gesturing to herself making them turn while Mary looks at herself.

"Woah." She felt up her sides and legs. "Alright, this is something I wish we noticed instead of all the yelling."

"From what I can tell we're fully mature now, at least physically." Spoke Louise while looking herself over. "I'd estimate we're about 20."

"Great, just great." Frida stood up while crossing her arms. "First we mutate again, get older, and now we have no clothes. What else could go wrong?"

"Hey, Georgia, is everything ok in he-" Mikey called as he opened up their bedroom door only to see four beutiful, naked redheads. His jaw dropped to the ground while his eyes went completely white with all four jumping with Mary covering her chest.

"Mikey! Get out!" She yelled while said turtle yelped and quickly slammed the door shut quickly.

"Well...at least now he can tell the others." Spoke Louise with an awkward smile. "That'll give them time to brace themselves before we go out."

"I'm not going out without a top on." Spoke Frida. "Or pants."

"Well we don't have anything to wear…. Or do we?" Said Georgia as she looked at their bed sheets. "How do you girls feel about togas?"

"Somehow I knew you were gonna suggest that." Remarked Mary shaking her head. "We'll have to use them temporarily, but that doesn't mean you girls have to tease the guys. We can talk to Master Splinter and see if he has anything on hand."

"Well, he might have something, I know the guys don't, they don't exactly wear clothes, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't exactly have to worry about getting stared at." Frida remarked before looking thoughtful. "Come to think of it...why is that? I mean, wouldn't they need some pants?"

"Unlike most animals, their genitalia isn't visible like others." Remarked Louise bluntly. "In truth, turtle's girths stay inside their shell until they get in the mood, and I doubt normal pants would do a thing to hide them."

"Really, so you're saying they're well endowed?" Asked Frida as she began to tie the bed sheet around herself.

"Well it's been said that turtle genitalia can reach up to half their own body length, and given how the boys aren't normal ones, I think you can get a general idea on how much we're talking."

"I...I...I…" Georgia said as her face began to heat up as she imagined it. She started grinning widely while Mary and Louise started getting the sheets on. "DAMN! They could give horses a ride for their money!"

"Shut up Georgia!" Groaned Frida as she tried to hide her own blush. 'How do they fit all that in there?'

"Maybe losing our clothes isn't such a bad thing. I mean-"

"No." Spoke Mary without looking.

"Hey, if I wanna get with Mikey then I will! You don't control me!"

"Georgia, right now we worry about getting some real clothes. So don't even think about streaking out there and showing him your 'tatas'."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the exact same thing." Growled Georgia. "You know what? I'm gonna do it! Hey, Mikey!"

"Nope." Frida's extra arms reached out and pulled her back. "You can get out there when you're covered up."

"You can't stop me!" She called as she struggled to get free. "I can make my own choices!"

"So then I guess you're ok with all the guys staring at you?" Questioned Louise tying the sheet across her chest. "And here I thought you were into Mikey, but you want all of them?"

"Good point… give me a sheet and then I'll drag him to somewhere secret~" She said as her face began to heat up.

The others shook their heads while Mikey himself was bright red as he ran to Leo, who was meditating.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" He called as he grabbed his brother and shook him from his focus. "You're not gonna believe what I just saw! It was crazy! It was woah! It was-"

"Mikey! Stop shaking me!"

"They were naked! A-A-And bigger!" he spoke up while Leo tried prying his hands off him. "So so SO big!"

"MIKEY!" Leo called as he shook his brother. "Calm down!"

"Oh man!" he spoke up with Raph running in.

"What's going on? I heard yelling."

"Mikey's excited about something." He said as he pried his brother off of him. "Now Mikey, what is going on?"

"The girls!" He spoke while gulping. "They...They….They grew."

"Grew?"

"Y-Yeah!" He said as the girls bedroom door opened up. "They're older a-and...and…"

"And what? Spit it out." Spoke Raph in annoyance.

"We've gotten older and more developed." Said Frida with a sigh.

The three turned with Raph and Leo going wide eyed since the girls all had the sheets around their bodies like togas, but it didn't stop the turtles from staring while their faces turned red.

"We know, it's a shock to us too."

"Yeah, this feels so weird!" Georgia said, her wings and impromptu toga making her look a bit like an angel.

"Uh….." Leo let out while Raph gulped. "Are...you all alright? Do you….feel weird?"

"I feel something, let's go Mikey~" Grinned Georgia before she was stopped by a psychic field made by Mary.

"Clothes first. Sorry guys, we have to talk to Master Splinter. Our old clothes didn't hold out." she remarked while her tail swished and she tried to keep from focusing on Leo staring. 'Why do I feel conflicted about him looking at me?'

"Yeah, which means if we can't get more we're stuck walking around in these." Remarked Frida crossing her arms under her chest, making it stick out, and causing Raph to almost drool. 'Heh, seems like Ralph likes what he sees~'

"I don't care, let me go!" Growled Georgia struggling against the field.

"No, clothes first then you can do what you want, ok?"

"No fair!" She groaned. "I don't need clothes right now!"

"Want me to knock her out?" Frida asked, cracking two of her hands.

"I'm tempted, but first let's talk to master Splinter."

"Don't let Donnie know, not yet at least." Smiled Louise before the girls walked away, the three turtles staring without blinking.

"What… what just happened?" Leo said slowly, still trying to process what just happened.

"They grew….and damn did they get hot." Remarked Raph.

"Yeah, and Georgia really wanted me for some reason." Remarked Mikey rubbing the back of his head. "Wonder what for."

"I think you'll find out pretty soon Mikey." Leo said as he looked at Ralph who nodded.

In his own room, Splinter was doing a deep meditation to clear his mind and relax his soul as per usual. He breathed in before hearing a knock on his door.

"Uh, master Splinter, are you in there? We have a small emergency."

"Coming." He stood up and made his way before slowly opening the door. "What is….it…." he trailed off with his eyes widening slightly seeing the girls, now women, who had gotten tall enough to almost reach his height who looked embarrassed.

"We uh… we kind of grew too much and now nothing fits us."

"I….see." He spoke, shaking his head to focus. "Sorry, I was just caught off guard."

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes would you? Bed sheets aren't exactly all that warm like this."

"Hmmm, well I think I might actually have something." He said as the girls lit up. He turned and walked to his closet with the girls following as he looked through it. "I think it's in the back, give me one moment."

"You actually have something for us to wear?" Georgia asked in surprise.

"It's something I've had for some time. I actually came across them by accident when going across alleyways." he spoke before pulling out a box and set it down. "They were kept in remarkable condition, I almost felt bad for taking them, but they were tossed away among other old clothes." He opened them up, revealing several kimonos.

"Wow." Louise let out while the girls went and grabbed their own. "These look practically new. I don't see why someone with a brain would throw them out."

"Well, their loss our gain. Hey, they're even in our colors!"

"Aw yeah, now that's what I'm talking about."

"Thanks Master Splinter!"

"You are welcome girls, now please, go get dressed." He coughed while looking away. "I do not think it would be wise to let the boys see you...with just sheets."

"Well, uh… they might have already?" Mary said nervously.

"All the more reason to get dressed quickly." he said as they all nodded. "I see Georgia is eager to get dressed, she's already left."

'I'm coming Mikey~!'

"We'll try to keep her from doing anything...risque." Blushed Mary shaking her head.

"I would appreciate it, but if anything does happen just be safe, I'm too young to be a grandfather." He smiled as the girls watched him walk out of the room to give them some privacy.

Soon the girls were quickly changed and they had to admit, they looked good in their new kimonos. The kimonos hugged them, but not too much, and there was even a slit on the side to let their legs stretch.

"Alright, let's go find Georgia before she finds Mikey." Mary said as they left Splinter's room.

"Five bucks says she's rubbing up against him in the kitchen." Femarked Frida.

"Fine, I'll take that action." Louise said with a grin.

"I'll pass." Spoke Mary. "I'm gonna go see if Leo wants some morning sparring before breakfast."

"I doubt that's a good idea, you don't exactly have the right clothes to spar in." Frida said as she pointed to the kimono. "You might have to wait until you get clothes you can be all sweaty in or go nude."

"But Frida, don't you know? Mary here is wanting to practice the REAL stuff a kunoichi does." giggled Louise. "Which means she was gonna come out of that one way or the other, isn't that right?"

"W-Well...uh….I…" Sputtered Mary as her face began to heat up.

"Geez, now I have two perverts for sisters." Muttered Frida rolling her eyes.

"S-Shut up! I know you want Raph!"

"Yeah, but do you see me chasing him and flashing my girls at him? He's been the one staring, I just don't get flustered about it like you."

"W-Well, it's not like you have the guts to do it in the first place!" she threw back making Frida turn to her.

"Excuse me? I do SO have the guts."

"Then why haven't you done anything yet, huh? I think you're chicken!"

"Chicken?!"

"I'll go say hi to Donnie." Louise walked away from them while shaking her head. 'I don't wanna get caught in between those two.' She thought as she began to think about Donnie. 'I do get what they mean though, maybe I should see if I can seduce him?'

With said turtle, he was busy drooling on his work desk and hadn't woken up yet. Louise entered his lab and spotted him before grinning.

'Perfect, he has no idea what he's in store for~' She tiptoed over while Donnie let out a snort and mumbled in his sleep.

"Mmm...no thanks….I'm full…."

"Donnie...wake up...I need you~" She whispered into his ear.

He grumbled and licked his mouth in his sleep. "No Louise….my table isn't that sturdy…."

"Yes it is~" She cooed as she began to shake him a bit. 'Is he dreaming what I think? Ooooh, this is juicy blackmail~'

"Ok….take off your…..and get….ready…."

Louise got an evil idea and had to keep from laughing before whispering. "Hey, is that Mikey with a camera?"

"What….no, Mikey….private!" Spoke Donnie jolting awake with wide eyes and looked around while Louise started chuckling.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Donnie~"

"Louise?" he replied while groggy and rubbing his eyes. "Oh man, what time is…...it?" He said as he suddenly realized that Louise looked very different than the last time he saw her. "L-Louise?!"

"What's wrong? You look flustered." she had to keep from bursting out giggling seeing his eyes go over her.

"W-What happened to you?! Where did you get that kimono?!"

"Master Splinter. What do you think?"

"B-But how did you get...I mean, uh…"

"What Donnie, that I look older and more mature~?" She asked while doing a pose with an innocent smile which made him nearly drop his mouth at how it looked.

"I...I...I…"

'Aw, I broke him~' She started giggling while Donnia slapped himself and gulped. "So, how does it look on me?"

"I-It ah...it looks really good…"

"Well, I think it would look better on the floor~" She winked while moving over and wrapped her arms around him while pressing up against him, his face touching her chest with him having to look upwards.

"W-W-What?"

"Come on Donnie, no need to get shy now. It's just the two of us, and I can tell from your thoughts you've wanted something like this A LOT. Right on this table."

"W-Well, I uh… I uh…"

"Just say yes, that's all I need to hear~"

He felt his mouth go dry and closed his eyes before shaking his head. "L-Louise, maybe we should take it slow. I mean, I'm still trying to take in the fact you're taller than me, and….bigger."

"It's ok, and do we have too?" She asked with a small huff. "I don't mind if you have thoughts about me, it's flattering."

"I….really? I don't wanna take advantage of you…"

"Aw, it's ok." She smiled while hugging him closer and rubbed his head. "You're not taking advantage of me. Honestly, I should be thinking that considering you've never done 'that' with a girl."

"W-Well, uh…"

"Just trust me~" She whispered before she grabbed the sash on the kimono and started undoing it.

We now cut to Georgia who is running through the lair, looking for a certain turtle.

"Mikey! Mikey! Yo Mikey!" She called with a large grin. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" He called while in the middle of video games. "What up?" He called as she raced towards him.

"Catch!" She called as she lunged at him.

"Woah!" He let out, dropping the controller before getting knocked backwards off the couch with Georgia landing on him.

"Pinned you~" She chuckled. "Wanna have some fun~?"

"Uh...what kind are we talking about?" He asked with his eyes transfixed on the breasts that swayed over his head.

"I think you know~" she chuckled before pulling him into a kiss.

Mikey's eyes nearly went out of his head at the move with his hands moving up on their own and cupped the breasts almost like instinct.

"Heh, I see you're eager~" she chuckled with a smile. "Let's have some fun~"

"Shell yeah!" He said as he sat up and picked her up like a bride before racing to his room.

As that went on, we cut over to Raph who was in the middle of feeding his cute pet.

"There you go Chompy, eat up, it's nice and fresh."

The small turtle let out a happy sound before munching on the cabbage.

"How's Chompy doing Ralph?"

He glanced over and saw Frida walking over, his eyes glancing at her smooth legs and blushed before turning back to Chompy and cleared his throat. "G-Great, just giving him some breakfast."

"Mmmm, it is good to feed your pet turtle and keep him happy, maybe I should do the same?" She teased, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Sure, I don't think he'd mind."

"I wasn't talking about him Ralph~" She whispered while putting two hands on his shoulders to rub them while her other hands reached down and rubbed at his shell with him stiffening up feeling her get close against him.

"Wait, what?" He said as she just chuckled. "You mean...wait, did you just call me your pet?!"

"After what we get done doing? You will be." She chuckled as she pushed him towards the bed.

"We'll see about that." He spoke with a firm expression before surprising Frida by reaching behind and turned them around, tossing her on the bed. "We'll see who's the pet after this!"

"Lets~"

And with that we cut to Mary who was knocking on Leo's door.

"Leo? Are you in there?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you let me in?"

"Why, do you need something?"

"Oh like you have no idea." She remarked with a grin.

"Oh, then come on in and let's see if I can help." He said naively as she opened the door.

"Thanks. It's something I think you can get the hang of REAL quick." She said as she entered the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

(Later)

Splinter was meditating and using all of his focus to try hard and keep the outside noise from reaching him, which was NOT easy.

"Ugh! Come on, harder, harder!"

'Four teenage boys living with four teenage girls, I should have seen this coming.' He thought while trying to cover his ears. 'Keep a calm and steady mind, do not let your mind waver.'

"Oh fuck yeah! Show me how you use that dick Raph!"

'Then again it's been awhile since I've been topside.' he thought before hearing a loud crash.

"Aw shell! Now I gotta clean that up!"

"Do it after you're done with me!"

"You got it!"

'I think I should go stay with April until they calm down.' Splinter thought as he stood up and began to move towards the exit. 'I hope the boys make sure to clean the lair up.'

(Timeskip)

"Um...guys? We have something we need to show you." Spoke Mary whose tail was wrapped around her waist like a belt while looking away.

"Yeah, uh… I don't really know how to say this." Georgia said as she shuffled in place.

"It's not that hard, just say it." Mumbled Frida with all four arms behind her back.

"Then you say it, if it's so easy." remarked Louise.

"I don't wanna say it! You do it!"

"Fine." She cleared her throat and looked at Donnie. "What we have to show you is something I had theorized, but….was just as surprised that it happened."

"What is it, what happened?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"We uh...well….layed eggs." She replied as all four held out what looked like bags that were filled with transparent eggs.

"...WHAT?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	4. Himiko and Izuku V2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Himiko and Izuku V2

Author's note: This is the start of something cool. That being that pairings that have been done, have a chance to do the same pairings, but with new plots. Now these new versions will NOT be connected to previous versions, they will be in their own universe. So I don't wanna here about the same pairing universes crossing over. And any previous pairing that still has room to grow, can still get updated, so the previous chapters with Toga and Izuku will NOT be taken away or replaced, so no retconning since they don't happen in the same timeline.

Series: Boku no Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaachan!" Izuku cried as he pushed back the heroes and barricades. He ran towards the large slime creature that held his kinda sorta friend before throwing his backpack and it's things out, making the man turn and get hit with the supplies in the face.

"Augh! My eyes!" It roared, temporarily distracted, and allowing Izuku to start scraping slime off his 'friends' face so he could breathe.

Bakugo gasped and looked at Izuku with annoyance, and confusion. "Deku? What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I don't know, my legs just started moving on their own!" He babbled as the heroes and crowd behind them watched the quirkless boy in shock.

"What's he doing?"

"Doesn't he know the heroes are here?"

"He's crazy if he thinks he can take on that villain!"

As this happened, no one noticed the new figure appear in an alley next to the villain. Their eyes focused on the boy while looking curious.

"Hmm, that boy sure has guts, or maybe he's just too dense to know when he's in danger~" The figure chuckled as the villain regained control and roared in anger before smacking Izuku away, creating a cut on his head that began to bleed. "Ah, such a waste of good blood too. Oh well, there's plenty more where he came from."

"Die you brat!" Roared out the villain before his body lashed out in tendrils with Izuku closing his eyes, but not feeling anything as All Might suddenly appeared, blocking the attack and stunning the crowd.

"You did good my boy, truly a heroic action, but leave this to the pros." he said with a grin as he moved his fist back to punch the slime.

'Huh, All Might, I guess greenie is gonna live.'

"Detroit Smash!" Declared the hero thrusting out, the force from his punch sending the villain off Bakugo, and whipping a brief tornado of wind up that made the people brace themselves, the figure as well. Soon the tornado dispersed and it began to rain as pieces of the sludge villain landed everywhere.

"Wow...one punch and he changed the weather...unbelievable." Muttered a random civilian as everyone just stared up at the sky before the heroes regained their bearings.

"Quick! Let the clean up crew know we need them here, make sure they bring bags to hold the villain, we can't take the chance of him slipping away." Called Death Arms as the other heroes nodded as All Might quickly jumped away before his time ran out.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" Called a hero as he approached Bakugou and Izuku.

"Y….Yeah." Izuku let out while Bakugo coughed and wiped at his mouth.

"That was the stupidest thing I've seen!" Growled Death Arms as he approached Izuku. "What were you thinking kid?!"

"Hey, that's a pretty impressive quirk you got kid, you going to be a hero?" Called a new hero as he approached Bakugo.

Said blond was silent and just scoffed while in the alley the figure watched.

"Glad I wasn't against him, I might not have lasted without getting a gaping hole in me." The figure said as they turned their attention to Izuku. "Hmmm, it seems like they're pretty mad at him...oh, he looks good with that blood on him~"

They licked their lips and the sharp canines while noting some of it dripped down and landed on the ground and wiped at their mouth. "I better come back when the coast is clear, I wanna have a little taste and see if he's worth a snack."

(Later, after the heroes and villain were gone and after All Might spoke with Izuku)

"I can't believe it...I can be a hero…" Izuku mumbled, in shock after the world shattering news he had just learned. He felt butterflies and felt like the happiest boy in the world with a wide smile. "This is amazing, this is the best day ever!"

While he walked back home, he didn't notice a pair of red eyes looking at him from a bat hanging upside down from a nearby tree. It watched Izuku walk to a house and made sure to keep in mind which street before it went off flying as it's mistress was waiting over at the damaged area crouched down and looking at the small blood spot left behind.

She dipped her finger into the blood and brought it to her nose and took a deep inhale. "Hmm, something's off about this blood, but I don't know what." She said as she rubbed her chin with her other hand before sticking her tongue out and tasting the spot on her finger. Her eyes widened as she went still with her tongue out and stood there.

"Mistress, mistress! I found him, I found him!" Came the bat as it flew over and flapped its wings to stay in one spot when it saw her just standing there. "Mistress?"

"This...This….is divine~!" She cheered out spreading her arms while looking at the sky. "It tastes better than any other blood I've had! It's like….it's like it's free of any weird flavor that you'd notice from anyone! It's….tantalizing~" She moaned as her legs became weak. "I need it, I need more of this heavenly taste~!"

"I know where the boy lives mistress, shall I show you?"

"YES!" She moaned before stopping. "Wait...no, I should wait until it gets dark and he's alone, I don't want anyone to interrupt this." She said with a large grin.

"Yes mistress." The bat nodded as the woman looked up and smiled at the rain.

"I think it's safe to head home, I'll go there and get ready~" She chuckled as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating her. She was a petite looking girl with slightly inward tilting red eyes with pale skin and dirty ash blond hair done up in two messy buns with numerous strands sticking out. She was wearing a black shirt with a heart made of blood on it underneath a long red overcoat that had a high collar along with a short black frilly skirt with her legs covered by torn stockings.

"Should I go back and make sure he stays in his house?"

"Yes, and alert me immediately when he leaves, but don't be seen."

"Yes mistress." The bat said before flying off.

'I think this one is going to be the best meal I've been waiting for all this time~' She chuckled as she twirled in place before changing into a large bat and took off.

(Later)

"Mistress! Mistress! The boy has left his house!"

"Huh?" She groaned as she sleepily opened her eyes. "But it's so early… the suns not even out yet...at least for long." She groaned as she sat up.

"He went running out and went down to the beach for some reason."

"Beach? Wait, you mean the junkyard next to my mansion?"

"The very same."

"Ooh~ It's like he's just asking for me to take him~" She grinned before sitting up from her coffin and walked over to a window and looked out at the piles of junk on the beach. "Maybe I'll have time for an early breakfast, shame it's not in bed, but I'll make due~" She chuckled as she opened the window before turning into a bat and flew down to the junkyard/beach. In the said area, Izuku was grunting as he was trying to drag a broken down fridge while All Might sat on it.

"Ha...ha...why am I doing this again?!" He groaned.

"To help clean up the beach for the community, and to help you build up muscle." All Might chuckled. "A hero has to be strong in both body and mind!"

"But I'm a shrimp and not all that strong." He admitted looking down. "How can I manage to clean all this up on my own when I can barely pull this? I don't think I even moved an inch."

"That's the point, you need to build up muscles if you want to inherit my quirk." She said right before the vampire arrived and changed behind a pile of junk.

'Alright, with him busy, he'll tire himself out and then it's time for breakfast~' She chuckled before spotting the skinny blonde and frowned. 'Ugh, a skeleton, he looks so sickly!'

"Well, then maybe a demonstration is in order to help motivate you." He said as he jumped off the fridge, then proceeded to bulk up with his quirk, shocking Toga.

'Hey! He's no skeleton! He's All Might! Damn it! I need to hide before I get spotted.' She thought as she quickly concentrated and turned herself into mist. 'Need to hide, need to hide...the fridge! I can hide in there!' she moved her body over to the fridge and slipped in through the cracks with ease and without the other two noticing. 'Hah, there we go, now I can just hide in here, wait for All Might to go away then jump out and get greenie!'

"Now with my quirk cleaning up something this big is quite simple. Watch." All Might put his hand on the top of the fridge before crushing it down with one move with ease.

'Wait, why is the fridge getting smaller?!' Toga thought as the fridge was crushed by the number one hero. 'GAH! He's crushing it! He's crushing it!' She thought as she began to panic. 'No no no no no!' She thought as she began to panic.

"You see? Did that help?"

"Well….a little?"

"You see, to wield my power you need to be strong, that's why you will clear this whole beach before the UA entrance exam!" He declared as he finished crushing the fridge. He then picked it and playfully tossed it up and down in his hand. "Think you can do that young Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded while clenching his hands while Toga was trying hard not to scream out in horrible pain.

"Great!" He declared before tossing the now pancaked fridge on top of a large pile of garbage. "Now then, let's take a short water break so I can show you the workout plan I've made for you!"

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Toga inside the fridge from the throw and groaned when she felt it land. "Everything hurts… ow…" She groaned. 'Why...why would he crush the fridge?' She tried to keep herself from passing out and focused as hard as she could to turn into mist and slip out the other side before forming together and looking bent up with her arms and legs angled wrong with her body looking squashed. "Augh, it's gonna take awhile to heal from this." She groaned as she began to stagger back towards the mansion.

(Later)

"Alright, the first attempt was a huge flop." Muttered Toga sipping blood from a blood pouch while in her coffin. "But that was one time, I still know where he lives, which means it's a cake walk when the sun sets."

She groaned as she stretched her arms and legs, now fixed from her first failure. "Soon, soon he'll be mine~"

"Mistress! Mistress!"

"What, what is it?"

"That boy is outside his house right now down by the beach."

"Really? Already?" She asked as she sat up, her blood pouch now forgotten. "Is All Might still with him?"

"No, he's by himself. He's trying to move the junk on the beach around on his own."

"Hah, perfect! I'm mostly healed, is it dark out yet?"

"Yes mistress."

"Yes! Alright, let's get my dinner~" She chuckled as she raced to the door. She turned into a bat and flew towards the beach, where Izuku was grunting and trying to drag a broken down engine to the side.

"Ha...ha… who just...throws away...an engine?!" He grunted while trying to catch his breath. "This is so hard...no wonder All Might said this would toughen me up…"

Toga spotted the boy and grinned before flying down near a pile behind him before transforming. 'Alright, let's grab him and taste some of that sweet, sweet blood~' She poked her head around and began to slowly make her way towards him with Izuku noticing a plastic bottle stuck in the engine.

'Huh? What's this doing here?' He thought as he grabbed it and began to lightly pull. It came out easily and looked like it still had water in it. "Why would they stick this in an engine, and why didn't they recycle it?"

Toga licked her lips and got closer with her fangs glinting from the moonlight.

"The water looks clean…" Izuku said as he unscrewed the cap. "I am kinda thirsty." He raised the bottle to his lip before pausing. "What am I doing? This is a half empty bottle of water I found in a dump!" He grimaced before chucking it behind him, right at Toga. Toga paused as the water left the open bottle and hit her right as she caught it, only to see a faded cross stamped on the side of the bottle.

'Wait….HOLY WATER?!' She thought as the water began to hiss and smoke from where it had hit her. 'Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!' She tossed the bottle in the air before running away in pain while turning into a bat and let out a pained squeak with Izuku turning his head confused.

"Huh? Is anyone there?"

'WHO THROWS AWAY HOLY WATER?!'

(Meanwhile)

"Mother, where is my holy water, I need it to keep the forces of darkness at bay!" Called a bird headed boy as his shadow snickered.

"It should be in your closet!"

"Not anymore, I tossed it!" Chuckled the shadow.

"What?! WHY?!"

"I was bored."

(Back with Toga)

She rushed into her mansion and transformed before heading to her kitchen and grabbed a towel to dry her face quickly. Her face was now red as if someone had thrown boiling water at her. "Augh, why is this so hard?!" She dropped the towel and growled. "It's supposed to be I go up, suck his blood, that's it."

She threw the towel down in annoyance as she began to pace around the kitchen. "Why does this have to take so long?! Ugh… it's just bad luck, I'll get him next time."

(Later)

'Ok, he's alone, there's no All Might and no holy water!' She thought as she watched Izuku from a dark alley as he sat on a bench next to it. 'Now I can finally binge and suck every drop of his precious blood~' She cooed as Izuku reached into a plastic bag and pulled out a styrofoam container.

'Ok, according to All Might I need to increase my intake of food to a certain degree so I have more energy, good thing I had some money for takeout.' He thought with a smile as he opened the container, not noticing Toga moving towards him with her hands stretched out. "Ah, it's been too long since I've had italian...oh! Nice, they gave me some free garlic bread."

Toga stopped as her eyes widened when she saw Izuku pull out the bread as her nose twitched before covering it and turned green from the scent. 'Oh god, not that, not garlic!' She thought as she watched him take a bite. 'Ugh! Great, now he's ruined, now I have to wait at least a day for it to get out of his system!'

"Mmm, delicious." He smiled while Toga backed up and tried to keep from throwing up.

'Oh god, how can he stand that stuff?!' She thought as she kept moving back before tripping over a loose can and falling down. This lead to her groaning and getting a whiff of the garlic smell. 'Ugh, this couldn't get any worse!'

"Garlic buns! Get your fresh hot garlic buns!" Called a vendor pushing a cart near the area. "Get your garli- hey, get out of here you damn flying rats!" He called as a few seagulls dive bombed the stand and stole a few buns. "You'll pay for that!" He cried as the bird flew over the alley only to get hit by the man's quirk as he fired a squirt of water at the bird, making it drop it's stolen prive right above Toga.

Her eyes widened as the bun landed on her stomach, causing her to turn dark green when getting a huge whiff. 'Oh no...oh it got worse!' She thought as she felt sick to her stomach. 'I'm gonna puke!'

(Later)

"Augh...that suuuucked!" Toga groaned as she sat in her tub at home, her clothes on the floor now sporting an ugly green stain with bits of red mixed in. "Now I'm gonna feel starved for the rest of the day!" She groaned as she sank into the tub. "Plus my clothes are ruined, why am I having so much trouble getting my greenie?!"

"Do you require assistance my mistress?" The bat called from outside the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine!" She called back in annoyance. "I can get that human all on my own."

"Are you sure? It seems like you're having some trouble."

"Shut up! It's just one boy!"

"You've failed three times, maybe it's time to try a new approach or… find a new target?" He suggested carefully before it went quiet. "Mistress? Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna give you a chance to forget you said all that, otherwise I'll be satisfying my hunger with a light snack, and you won't be around long enough to find out what." Growled Toga as the bat paled. "I am not switching targets, I am not giving up, HE WILL BE MINE!"

"Y-Yes mistress! Apologies!"

"Good, now go fetch me some clean clothes!"

"Yes mistress!" He quickly flew away while Toga huffed.

"Switch targets, only failures do that, I am no failure! I can do this, it's just bad luck, and it only makes me want him even more~" She grinned with a chuckle. "Oh, my appetite hasn't been this bad in years. I wonder what his expression will be like when I strike? Oooh, I hope it's an adorable one." She moaned as her face heated up. "I can just imagine it now~"

A thought balloon popped up showing Izuku casually walking with her sneaking up behind him with her fangs out and knocking him down while slurping sound was heard.

"Oh I can't wait, it's going to be magical~" she giggled like a schoolgirl.

(Later)

"Ok, this time I'll get him for sure, I will not be thwarted again!" Spoke Toga while looking at Izuku's house from an alley with it being mid day. "I'll make sure he doesn't get far and suck him up like a smoothie." She chuckled, currently wearing a thick coat and a wide brimmed hat to keep the sun off of her. "Maybe I'll have it with ice, today looks like a hot one." she chuckled.

"Izuku, be safe!" Inko called as Toga saw the door open and her quarry stepped out. "Don't talk to any strangers! And stay cool! And make sure you have your phone on! And-"

"I got it mom, I got it, I have everything I need, see you later!" Izuku called as he stepped outside. He walked down the path and then the street while feeling like something was looking at him, but shrugged it off.

'Izuku...so that's his name.' Toga thought with a small smile. 'I'll make sure to use it before I suck the life from his body.' She then began to carefully follow him as he walked down the street. She made sure her hands didn't get exposed to the sunlight while keeping a ways behind so he didn't notice her. 'Ok, I just need him to walk down a dark alley and he's all mine~'

'I don't know why, but I feel like someone's been staring at me for a while, but who? It couldn't be kachan, it's hard to not notice him around.' Izuku thought as he recalled his explosive friend. 'Maybe I should take the long way to the beach and see if I can lose them? I don't want anyone to follow me to the beach and see All Might.'

Toga noticed Izuku turn right and began to follow him as he started to take random turns. 'Where is he going, does he know I'm following him?' She narrowed her eyes while picking up the pace. 'In day time, that won't deter me.' She thought as they both began to pick up speed. 'You can't shake me off your tail, I can smell your delicious blood!'

(Ten minutes later)

'Augh, where is he going?!' Toga thought as she raced after Izuku, both were now running as fast as they could.

'Why do they keep chasing me?! What did I do to them?' Izuku thought as he spotted the black clad Toga from the corner of his eye. 'How do I lose them?!'

'He can't keep this up all day!' She thought as he ducked into an alley. 'YES! He's mine now!' She thought as she raced after him, only for her coat to get caught on a trash bin and get ripped off. Her eyes widened when she was exposed to the sun before feeling her skin begin to burn and cried out. "Augh! Ow ow ow! Noooo!" She cried as she desperately looked around for anywhere to hide from the sun, her quarry now the last thing on her mind. She spotted a bench and rushed over before getting under it, which provided some shade, but some light streamed through. "Augh! Damn it!"

Izuku kept running before stopping as he didn't feel like he was being watched anymore. He panted and tried to get his breath back while realized when he turned and saw no one behind him. "Did… did I lose them?" He said as he looked around but didn't see anything amiss. 'Just who were they?' He wondered as he began to make his way to the beach.

(Later)

"Ah, mistress, you're home, how was y- my goodness! What happened to you?!"

"Don't….ask….just get….the ointment." Groaned Toga whose skin looked burnt red while she was trying hard not to move too fast.

"Where's your coat?! Did you get burned?!"

"OF COURSE I DID, AND IT FELL OFF!" She yelled while trying to move and winced with a groan. "Damn sun, I had to stay still for so long, and now I feel like my skin is going to fall right off."

"Well you did try to go after that boy in the sun, you know how foolish that is."

"Shut it!" She growled. "Get the damn ointment, NOW!"

"Ah, yes ma'am, right away!" He quickly flew away while she huffed.

"This is getting ridiculous, this is the fourth time he's gotten away! I want my Izu-kun!" Yelled out Toga while starting to sound desperate. "It's unfair! I want him I want him I want him!"

'I've never seen the mistress act like this over a pesky meal.' Thought the bat as it heard its mistress. 'This human must be something special to make her go through all this.'

"Augh! I swear, tonight I'll have you Izu-kun, I swear on i-"

"It'll take at least a day or two for you to fully heal, mistress." The bat called as it returned with a tube of burn ointment.

"...fine, I'll have him AFTER my skin is healed, THEN I'll have Izu-kun!"

"Very good ma'am."

(Later)

"Finally...I am revived!"

"Yes, you are fully healed mistress." Spoke the bat hanging upside down as Toga stretched out and took a moment to rotate her waist.

"Ah, it feels good to be back at 100%! Now then, it's time for my meal~"

"Mistress, just what is it about this human that makes him worth so much trouble?"

"His blood tastes magical, that's why! It tastes so pure, none of that strange weird aftertaste stuff other blood has!"

"Yeah… it seems I have a theory about that. While you were recovering I did some work and I learned that he has no quirk." Said the bat as Toga's eyes widened. "All the other blood you've had has come from people who have quirks, that would explain the taste."

"No quirk? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, I overheard him talking to All Might about it."

"Wow...wait, how come I haven't tasted any quirkless blood until now then?"

"Well, officially they make up 20% of the population, but most of that is old people from previous generations, also a good chunk of young quirkless people end up commiting suicide due to predjudice, it's pretty rare to find a quirkless teenager in Japan these days. Plus blood banks don't take their blood since people think it's 'inferior' to the blood of people with quirks."

"Which means...that makes him all the more valuable!" She said with a large grin. "He's a rare delicacy!"

"Yeah...I guess you could say that." The bat said with a sigh. Truthfully, it had been trying to find a reason for Toga to stop hunting this boy, all it was doing was causing her pain. It had hoped that by revealing that the boy was quirkless she would give up and ignore him. 'This is just going to make things more difficult.'

"I'm never gonna get another chance like this, which means I can't hesitate for ANYTHING! I don't care if he's near a hero, I WILL get Izu-kun!" Declared Toga with a large, almost insane grin. "And he will be mine, all mine!"

"Yes Mistress." Sighed the bat. 'Here we go again.'

"And tonight will be the night~" She giggled which turned into dark laughter.

(Later)

"Goodnight Izuku, see you in the morning." Inko called as she finished cleaning up from dinner.

"Goodnight mom." He called out while getting changed for bed. 'Alright, I can't wait for tomorrow.' he thought, unaware he was being watched from his window. He climbed into bed while Toga watched while licking her lips.

'Alright, he's all alone, there's no sun, no holy objects that can hurt me, nothing can stop me now~' She felt her hands twitching as the lights were turned off and began to creep near the window using a tree branch. "Time to go all out~" She cooed as she reached out and began to push the window open. 'Yes! It's unlocked!'

She kept her eyes on Izuku who had his back to the window as she easily slipped in and moved over with her eyes seeing through the darkness with ease. 'Alright, after all this time I can finally have my fun~' She wiped some drool away and moved to the bed and took a moment to look at Izuku's sleeping expression. 'Huh, he's kind of cute when he isn't evading me, maybe I'll turn him into a mindless minion once I drain him dry?' She climbed up on the bed and straddled him while reaching down and started to pull the collar of his shirt down to get at his neck. 'Now come to mama~'

Izuku groaned as he felt the new weight atop him. 'Ugh...what's going on?' He rubbed his eyes and felt something wet land on his chest. 'What is that? Is it rain? I don't hear any outside.' He groaned as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh, you're waking up… oh well, it's too late for you to stop me~"

"Huh?" He let out, now wide awake and seeing a girl straddling him, drooling, with her hands tugging at his shirt. All of which lead up to him turning extremely red and going wide eyed, stunned speechless and letting out incoherent stuttering.

"Aw, you're so cute stuttering like that Izu-kun, but that won't save you now~"

"W-Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!"

"You don't have to worry about my name, except till after you're a groaning minion." She opened her mouth and held his face with him spotting the fangs. "Now hold still, I don't wanna make a mess."

"W-What?! What are you doing?!" He cried as he tried to push her off. He felt her grip was insanely strong and could barely move her as her head came closer. "W-W-Wait!"

"No, I'm tired of waiting, I want my meal!" She cried, only for there to be a knock on the door.

"Izuku? Are you ok? I thought I heard you yelling."

"Mom! In h-mph!" He cried out only for Toga to put her hand over his mouth.

"Izuku?!" Inko cried as she opened the door, only to see a blonde girl straddling her son with her hand over his mouth with his shirt torn off a bit. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and misinterpreted the situation. "I-I-I-I-Iz...uko? W...W….what's going on?!"

"Oh….hello." Toga said, a bit surprised by the woman's appearance. "Uh….you must be Izu-kun's mother."

"W-W-W-What is going on here? Both of you come downstairs right now!" She said, trying to sound serious as she inwardly panicked. 'My baby boy has a secret girlfriend!'

"Uh, sure! Just give us a few."

"No! N-Now!" She demanded, standing firm. "G-Go go go! Now!"

Toga let go of Izuku and got up with said boy sitting up and rushing out of his room while she saw Inko giving her a firm look. "You know, maybe I should just-"

"I said now young lady!"

"Yes ma'am." She said as she followed Izuku. 'What is going on?' She thought as she followed Izuku downstairs only to see him sitting nervously at the kitchen table. She took a spot next to him and waited before Inko came down and stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"N-Now then, what were you two doing up there? You two need to be more responsible."

"M-M-M-Mom it's not like that!" Stuttered Izuku holding his hands up.

"N-Now Izuku, I know you're both young, but you shouldn't rush into things like that! And what are you doing hiding your relationship with her from me?"

"Actually it's a funny story." Chuckled Toga nervously. "See, I only came by for something real quick, I wouldn't have left a mess really, I'm really tidy."

"Now young lady, you aren't guiltless in this either, you shouldn't be rushing things in this relationship either, I am far too young to have grandkids and you two are certainly too young to be parents!" Inko said as she put her hands on her hip. "I don't even know your name yet!"

"Oh! Well it's Toga Himiko, but what I mean is-"

"Well Toga, I think you and Izuku have had enough fun for tonight. Now I'm not saying you have to end your relationship with my, son but I do want to know more about you, are you free this Friday for supper?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Then why don't you come by? I'd like to get to know you over better circumstances. Especially ones that don't require you sneaking in the middle of the night." She muttered with a blush.

"I...uh...well...I guess?" She said, trying to process what was happening.

"Good, me and Izuku will see you there, now I think it's time for you to go home. Izuku, can you lead her to the door?"

"Mom, I really think-"

"Now young man, you're still in hot water for hiding this from me." She said as he stammered a bit before nodding.

"I….yes mom." He relented before leading Toga to the front door, both of them silent. "So…..uh….see you Friday?" he said awkwardly as she nodded.

"Yeah, see you there." She said as they reached the door and he opened it for. She was about to step out and leave before pausing as she got an idea. "I can't wait Izu-kun~" She said as she turned to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Said green haired boy went stiff as a statue while going white and stared as she left while giving him a wink and stayed still when the door closed. 'What….what just happened?! Did I just get a girlfriend?!'

'Well, not what I had in mind, but I can use this to my advantage, and even get a free dinner out of it too.' She chuckled as she skipped away. "See you Friday Izu-kun~"


	5. Whitley and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Whitley and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Remnant, Patch-

It was a calm day as the sun hung in the meridian of the sky, shining down upon the town as a helicopter flew towards the town itself.

On the side was the Schnee Dust Company logo as it flew towards a landing pad on the east most side of the town.

"We're almost there Mr. Schnee." spoke the pilot. "Just make sure you're buckled up."

The camera zoomed towards the back while we see NOT the head of the company, but a small boy with white hair, light blue eyes and wearing a blue and white dress shirt with black pants and white loafers, who was on top of a woman's lap as two older girls sat near the woman.

These people? From the oldest it was Willow Schnee, Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee and the youngest of the family, Whitley Schnee.

He kicked his feet up and down while looking a little bored. "Mother, are we there yet?"

"No dear." She said while her eyes looked a little tired, but seemed to be clear and full of light, however faint it was.

He huffed before looking at Winter and started poking her side. "Winter, Winter, Winter, Winter, Winter, Winter, Winter-"

"What?"

"Are you still in love with the general?" he asked innocently.

She frowned as Weiss snickered a little. "No."

"Oh…" He looked at Weiss. "So are you in love with the general? Because you seem to follow him around like a puppy."

"What?! I do not!" she huffed with a red face.

"Then why are you blushing?" he smiled as Weiss looked mad and embarrassed.

"We are almost at the park." the pilot said to the group of four. "Please buckle up and don't puke, I'm looking at you Colonel Winter."

She looked away with a light blush as she was still getting used to flying. She saw her brother snicker and sent him a warning glare.

The helicopter flew towards a small zoo full of local wildlife as Weiss pulled on the boy's ear.

"OW!"

"That's for being a brat." she snickered.

"Mother! Weiss is bullying me!"

"Weiss, don't yank on Whitley's ear."

"But mother!"

She sent her a warning glare as Weiss moved her hand away.

Whitley stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whitley." Willow warned him. "Don't antagonize your sisters, or do you want me to ground you after the trip?"

"Yes mother." he said with a huff as the helicopter landed on the helipad.

Only for Winter to turn green as she held her mouth and her stomach gurgled.

"Ugh…" she got out before puking on the floor.

"WINTER!" Weiss cried out while her shoes were covered in green vile.

(A bit later)

Winter groaned while on a bench as Willow apologized to the pilot, who was still annoyed, as Weiss and Whitley were having a staring contest.

"Mmm."

"Mmmm."

Both looked ready to cry as their eyes seemed to be twitching.

"Mmmm."

"Mmmm"

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"MMMMMM."

"MMMMMMM."

Both kept on doing this before both blinked. "Gah! Again!"

"Children." Willow said to them. "Please stick by me, Mr. Timothy Oda is expecting us in his office."

"Coming mother." They said before walking towards their mother, all while Winter started to feel better.

"Never….again." She grumbled as they walked deeper into the zoo, all while the youngest sibling stared at a wolf nearby, who was following him in the enclosure.

"Grrrrr."

He looked while stopping for a second with a smirk. "Looks like you can't eat any grannies anymore."

"Grrrr." it growled while the group walked away from the boy.

"Neh." he stuck his tongue out.

It swiped towards the boy's face as he let out a girly scream. "RAW RAW RAW!"

"AHHHH!" he screamed while running away and accidentally went outside the zoo, and into the local woodlands. He panted before noticing where he was and turned deadly pale. "Oh no! Mother! Weiss! Winter! Help!"

The sounds of birds, wild beasts and the occasional 'peaceful' Grimm was heard as Whitley shook in fear and for once in his life, wished he had trained in both survival and protecting himself from lions, tigers, bears, and monsters, oh right?

"Hello?" he gulped in fear while hearing something rustling in the bushes.

Russle!

"Eep!" he jumped and shook harder while going pale.

Russle!

He paled before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi." said a young girl's voice. "Are you lost?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed while jumping right onto a tree branch about five feet from the ground.

The girl, who had silver eyes, short black hair, wearing a dark red sleeveless hoodie with an attached red cloak, a white top underneath her hoodie, a black skirt and black shoes, looked up in confusion. "Um...are you ok little girl?"

Whitley looked down and saw a girl, not a Grimm about to eat his face off. He sighed in relief before frowning. "I'm fine, but I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

"Really? But the voice sounded girly." She said with a confused look in her eyes.

"I'm a boy!"

"Ok ok, no need to act like a big meany." She huffed. "Want some help getting down?"

"No, I can get down just fine on my own." he huffed before looking down and gulped seeing how high he was up.

"You sure?"

"Um…"

"Wait." she said before pulling out a cookie. "Want a Ruby Snack?"

"NO!"

"Fine." she said while eating it. "Mmmm mmm."

'So barbaric!' he thought before seeing the ground and felt very sick in his gut.

"Do you still need help or should I just leave?" the girl asked while moving back and forth with the back of her heels.

"Q-Quit asking a dumb question!" he frowned while hugging the tree and tried to slowly move off the branch with his eyes shut. "I-I-I'm getting down just fine on my own."

"Even with the squirrel on your back?"

"What?" he opened his eyes and saw a squirrel on his back.

It sniffed him while the Atlasian boy, who never saw one before, screamed and let go of the tree.

CRASH!

And fell into a bush with a yelp of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok!?"

"Ow...I'm ok…" he got out before the girl helped him out of the bush.

"Did you break anything? Did you get rabies? Are you-"

"I'm fine." Whitley interupted while pushing her hands away. "Now if you excuse me, I have to leave this gross place."

"Why?"

"Because nature is for the commonwealth, that's why."

"...eh?" She said in confusion.

"Little girl, I'm part of the esteemed Schnee family."

"...again eh?"

Whitley groaned while walking away.

"Hey wait! Do you know the way out of the woods by chance?" she asked while following. "I got lost and can't find my way out."

"Ha, I'm not lost." he said while walking around a tree and came back. "I know...wait? Why am I facing you again?"

"Um because you just turned around."

He facepalmed at that.

"So need help or should I leave?" she asked innocently making him huff and cross his arms.

"If you must." He said while the girl disappeared in a flash. "Huh?!"

"Come on! This way!"

He looked around before seeing the girl appear next to him in a flurry of roses. "H-How-"

"I don't know, just fast maybe." She shrugged. "But come on, follow me mister...Wheat?"

"It's Whitley!"

"So you're not made of toast?"

"Of course not!"

"...oh."

'Dumb commoners!'

(A LONG time later)

Both looked around the forest while completely lost while the sun began to set.

"Are you sure you know the way?"

"Um well...I do...but my sister knows it better than me." She sweatdropped.

He groaned before he stopped and plopped on his butt. "My feet are tired."

"Not mine."

"That's because you're an energetic brat."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!"

"Yes you are." He frowned. "Especially when you're a nobody!"

"Ok that was mean!" she puffed out her cheeks and moved over in front of him. "Apologize."

"A Schnee never apologizes."

"Do it baldy!" she huffed in anger.

"I'm not bald!"

"And I'm not a nobody!"

"Yes you are, heck you don't even have a name!"

"Yes I do! It's Ruby Xiao Long Rose!"

"...Xiao what?"

"Xiao Long Rose! X-i-a-o L-o-n-g R-o-s-e!"

"...what a bad name." He said with a weird look in his eyes. "Schnee is better."

"No it's not! It sounds like a toothpaste brand!"

"Ok now that was juvenile!"

"I can make big words too baldy! And you're an atlassian bigeronious baby face!"

Both started making fun of the other for about ten minutes before the night set in and they were in complete blackness. This in turn made them scream as someone held the other's waist.

"Get off me!"

"No you!"

"I said it first!"

"No I did!"

Both then heard a loud growl in the distance and went wide eyed as some eyes glared at them from the shadows, red ones to be exact.

"Ahhhh!" screamed both kids before turning and started running away, relying on adrenaline.

(A bit later)

Both panted while face first on the ground, somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"Ah...ah…"

"I...hate...Vale…" Whitley panted while scared like a puppy. "I...hate it!"

The girl groaned while looking up and saw some lights in the distance. "Huh...look! Lights!"

"Oh thank goodness! I need to get out of these gross woods and take a nice long bubble bath."

"Can I join? I smell like a Beowolf's jaw." Ruby gagged before realizing her mistake. "I mean separate baths, not the same bath."

"No."

"Fine, but you owe me cookies."

"Can't you think of anything besides those things?"

"Hey! I'm hungry, tired, and lonely." she huffed looking away with a frown. "Besides, cookies make everything better."

"No, cakes are the way to go." He smirked. "We even have a cake butler and he makes the perfect cheesecake."

"...what are you? A prince or something?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I am the heir, well one of them, of the Schnee Dust Company. So yes I am technically a prince."

"...then where's your horse? The sword, the handsome face and the heart of gold?" She asked. "Because you don't have anything like that."

Whitley frowned at that. "That's just from those dumb fairy tales, they aren't real."

"Hey! Don't be mean to the stories! I love them!" She huffed in anger. "You big old buttface!"

"I'm not a buttface you...you….uncultured brat!"

"I'm so cultured! I can even use my pinky finger with hot chocolate!"

Both frowned before walking towards the lights, bickering all the way.

(Later on)

"Quit walking so fast."

"Then quit being slow." Ruby huffed.

Whitley stuck his tongue out at her, only for her to pull her eyelid down with a finger.

"Neh!"

"Why you little!" he frowned before hitting a lamp post, rusted and looked almost ready to fall to the ground. "Gah!"

"Hahah!" Ruby laughed before hitting another lamp post. "Ow!"

Both groaned before noticing something, a large whale like Grimm's mouth made of metal as all around it was an amusement park, which looked brand new and full of Grimm memorabilia and merchandise as the words '_Grimm World_' were placed over the whale's jaw.

"What the?"

"This is new." Ruby said in surprise. "I mean I never heard of Grimm World before...does it have any roller coasters I wonder."

"You would be excited over a silly amusement park."

"Any kid would, even a buttface like you." She countered while walking up the the ticket booth. "Come on, maybe it's open and we can ask a grownup how to get out of these woods?"

He sighed and followed while just wanting to sit and relax.

As they walked to the booth, they saw a man with a white shirt, golden eyes, brown hair with a ponytail, and silver earrings looking from the inside of the booth.

"Hello." he said with a creepy grin. "Welcome to Grimm World, the happiest place in Remnant. How may I help you two?"

Both gulped while feeling very scared, but didn't know why.

"Uh...can you help us? We're lost."

"Lost how?" he asked while eyeing Ruby's eyes.

"Like completely lost." Whitley said nervously. "So can we...have a Scroll?"

"Sorry, no service here. If we did, the Grimm might come and make this the unhappiest place in Remnant."

"But then, how do we find home?" asked Ruby getting more scared.

"Oh." He said while pointing inside. "There is a landline, but it's on the other side of the park. If you want I could let you go inside, free of charge."

"Really?" Whitley raised an eyebrow. "My father told me nothing's ever free."

"Wise words, but do you have any money?"

"Y-"

"I mean, any non plastic money? We don't have ATM's here I'm afraid." He interrupted as the boy paled.

"...no." 'Ah monkey butts!'

"Then this will be a free trip, that and you are the first customers today so I'm letting you in per our grand opening policy."

"Grand opening? That means no lines!" Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Yes." He smirked while pointing to the gates. "All the rides, games and snacks are free. But don't forget, if you need help getting home, just go to the back."

"Ok!"

"Oh and there's a big event at midnight, you two should come. It is a once in a lifetime event after all."

The boy looked confused at that before Ruby dragged him inside. "Hey! Unhand me!"

"Come on! Free rides!"

The man watched them go before smirking as he pulled out a Scroll utilizing a long scorpion tail. "My goddess, I just acquired a Silver Eyes and a Schnee. Right in Grimm World. Yes, yes, I see, and do come at midnight for the ceremony. Ha ha ha!"

(With the children)

"Oooh! Look at that black cotton candy!" Ruby cried out while pointing to a cotton candy stand.

"Yuck." Whitley stuck out his tongue. "Who would eat something black unless it was caviar?"

"Cavi-what?"

"Fish eggs."

"EW! Disgusting!" She gagged. "You eat babies!"

"Of course not! It's a delicious appetizer." he frowned. "Besides, it's no different than eating regular common chicken eggs."

"Still!" She gagged before grabbing some popcorn. "Have this, it's not babies."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!" He frowned.

She huffed. "Wow, your friends must really find you a meany."

Whitley glared at her for that as she munched on the snack and looked away while mumbling something.

"Eh?" Ruby looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure? It sounded like you said something." She said before noticing some spinning teacups in the shape of Creeps. "Oooh! Let's go on that ride!"

"Forget it, I'm not riding on THAT."

"Why? Are you…" She smirked. "Chicken?"

"No I'm-"

"Cluck cluck cluck!" She clucked. "Bagock!"

"Stop that!" he frowned. "Stop that now!"

"Cluck cluck cluck!" She giggled before Whitley grabbed her and dragged her to the ride.

"I will show you how brave I am chicken lips!"

(Later)

"Ugh…" he groaned while feeling sick and dizzy, all the while Ruby was happy and smiling.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"No…" he let out before covering his mouth.

Ruby watched him vomit in a garbage can before noticing that there were red eyes looking at them from dark corners and the empty stands. 'Weird, where are all the grown ups?'

'Darn it...now I feel sick.' he thought before looking up and saw a Seer Grimm looking at him. "AH!"

Ruby spun around. "What's wrong!?"

"Look!" he yelled while pointing….to a bunch of balloons in the shape of a Seer. "Huh!?"

"Oooh, balloons."

"B-But that was a Grimm!"

"Well it's not."

"..." he sighed. "It was a Grimm, although it didn't have snow on it."

"Eh?"

"Right you're not from the mighty Atlas Kingdom. Our Grimm are covered in ice and snow as well as being bigger."

"...cool." she said in awe while the boy smirked at her tone. "So many Grimm made out of ice cream."

He facepalmed at her foolishness. "They're not MADE of ice cream, they just have snow and ice on top of them."

"Oh." She pouted. "Fooey."

Whitley sighed before recalling why they were here. "Now see here, we have to get to the back of the park so we can call someone. So no more...where did she go?"

ZOOM!

He blinked as Ruby appeared next to him while eating a burger with a black patty on it. "...what. Is that?"

"A Grimm Burger, want one?"

"Ugh! Disgusting!"

"Eh? No it's not, it's made of pure Grimm meat."

"Grimm can't make patties!"

"...Uncle Qrow! You meany!" She yelled out in frustration. "I'll get him for that, but want one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because meat isn't supposed to be black, otherwise it's obviously rotten."

"..." she looked at the patty and blinked. "It's still warm."

The boy sighed before noting something that made him cringe.

A human finger in the patty meat.

"Nom." Ruby munched on the burger while not seeing the finger. "Tasty...what?"

"Y-Y-YOU'RE EATING A PERSON!" he screamed out before running away.

Ruby looked confused before seeing the finger and screamed. "AHHH! FILTH! FILTH!"

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed while Ruby followed right behind him.

(At the back of the park)

Both panted while on a bench right near a bathroom stall, scarred for life and feeling dirty.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Ruby gagged while spitting on the ground. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew!"

"That was absolutely putrid!"

"And gross!" She gagged. "I was eating a person! Oh fudge monkey! I was eating a person! And enjoyed it!"

Whitley shivered while feeling mortified.

"I need water!" she cried out before heading to a fountain and tried to reach, but couldn't due to her small stature. "Eeeha! Eeeha! Come...on...ah!

'Just what kind of place sells...human meat!?' he thought before Ruby got the water running.

But instead of the clear water, it was black ooze that coragulated down the sides like magma.

"Ew!" she gagged while backing away. "That's dirty water!"

"Then don't drink it." He sweatdropped while noticing a mascot changing room. "Come, I think the ground line is in this building."

"No! I'm not going in there, it might have cookies made of people!"

Whitley facepalmed. "Chances are it's just the meat."

"I'm still not going!"

"...baby." He frowned before heading to the door, only to see some ribs on the ground, causing him to pale. 'Fudge monkey!'

Ruby shivered before thinking about her sister and steeled herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking towards the door.

Creak.

She looked inside and saw it was just an empty room with a staircase going downwards into the unknown. "Come on baldy, let's find that ground line thingy."

"Um...I'll just stay here."

"Oh come on, where's your backbone? I mean you're a hunter in training right?" She asked.

"That barbaric occupation? Ha! That's beneath me."

"...so you're calling my dad, uncle and mom beneath you?" she frowned with him feeling like he said the wrong thing.

"Um…"

"Well did you?" She glared. "Because you don't know how HARD my family has it! So shut up buttface and zip your hole!"

He gulped while seeing a dark 'aura' around her body as she walked into the building. 'W-Why did she suddenly become scary?'

(Deep into the earth)

Both went down the stairs while unable to see due to the lack of lights, using a guardrail to keep themselves from falling.

Ruby kept quiet while Whitley felt a little unnerved.

"So…what do girls of your position in life do? Catch toads? Eat crackers?"

Silence.

"Hello? Remnant to gemstone."

Silence.

"Oh come on! Talk to me, just once you common-"

"Ruby."

"Eh?"

"It's Ruby." She frowned. "Not gemstone, not commoner, not anything else. Just Ruby."

"..." he saw her turn around and looked dead serious for a kid her age.

"If you make fun of my family one more time, I'm leaving you here. Got it?"

Whitley gulped while Ruby turned back around, although his Schnee pride started to override his mind. "I can make fun of your family as many times as I want, after all, they are barbaric Hunters, not worthy of living with sophisticated members of society like myself."

KAPUNCH!

"GAH!" he cried out while holding his now bleeding nose.

"I warned you! Say it again and I'll hit you harder!" she growled before they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Whitley groaned while looking pissed off before noticing that the door was open and a strange smell was coming from inside.

The smell of something...rotting?

Ruby looked inside and saw it was completely dark inside. "Hey, who turned off the lights?"

Whitley wiped his nose with something soft while looking for a light switch. "No one, but you should turn the lights on."

"I will after you stop using my cape as a tissue!"

"...no wonder it felt as soft as a common rag-"

"Don't. Even." She frowned with an edge to her tone as she turned the switch on.

FLASH!

And saw a giant pen...full of sleeping GRIMM!

"AHHHH!" Both screamed while the Grimm slept on, their mouths drooling a black substance and several bodies were spread all over the floor, all with broken faces near the eye sockets.

"**Grrrrr.**"

"**Grrrr.**"

"**Raaaa...grrrr.**"

Both gulped while the door behind them closed on its own.

SLAM!

"Oh no! We're locked in!" the white haired boy cried out before Ruby covered his mouth.

"Shhh! You'll wake them."

He gulped before uncovering his mouth. "But look at them, if we so much as get close to the door or make a noise, they will eat us!"

"Well….uh….let me think."

He groaned while noticing something near the middle of the room, a copper table full of strange symbols with a single skeleton on it...with a white cloak on it. "Um...did your family have a habit of wearing cloaks or just you?"

"Well my mom did, why?"

"Look." he said while pointing to the skeleton.

Ruby turned before going wide eyed and felt a cold chill go down her back.

"I think we should find the exit." Whitley gulped before noticing a single exit.

The problem was that it was over a few hundred feet up from the ground, it was locked, and had Grimm under it.

"...nevermind." He said before sitting on the ground in defeat. "We're going to die, and I'll never be the head of the company!"

"Sniff."

He blinked and turned to Ruby, who looked ready to cry. He assumed she was scared and sighed. "Look-"

"Sniff...mom…" she sniffed while falling to her knees. "Mom…"

"Eh? What's wrong? It's just a body."

"My mom...she disappeared when I was a baby." She said while crying. "I...I thought she left because of me…"

Whitley's eyes widened connecting the dots and looked at the cloak. "You….You mean….that's…."

"Y...Yes…" she sobbed while the negative emotions started to fill the room, causing the Grimm to wake up.

"**Grrrr….grrr?**" One Ursa growled while its eyes started to rise up. "**Grrrr?**"

'Oh no, The Grimm are reacting to her!' He thought in fear while Ruby kept on crying.

"I...I...I wish I...I stopped her…" she cried while a Creep started to rise up and sniff the air. "Mom...I...I'm sorry!"

Whitley paled while doing something very unlike him, he grabbed Ruby by the waist and ran full speed towards a corner, one with a set of stairs leading to the entrance. "Don't cry you commoner!"

"Awaw! I'm not common! I'm a mom killer!" She cried while her sadness began to overtake her will, causing more Grimm to wake up.

"No! No you're not! Please stop crying!"

"Awawaw!"

'What do I do?!'

'_Try and be kind._' His oldest sister Winter said in his mind. '_Or just slap her a little._'

'I'm not that mean!'

'_Just tell her to stop then you dolt!_' His middle sister Weiss said. '_And hurry!_'

'I'm not a dolt!'

"**Grrrrrrr.**"

"Don't cry! At least not here! Pretty please!"

"Awawaw!" Ruby cried as Whitley made it to the stairs. "I-I'm a monster! A mom killing monster!"

He paled while a Nevermore started to flap its wings. "You're not a monster, now stop crying!"

"Awawawaw! Dad was...right! I fractured our family! It was my fault!"

"No! No it's not your fault!" He yelled. "It's not your fault! It's not!"

"B-But dad-"

"Your father isn't a monster, and neither are you!" He snapped. "If anything my own father is a real monster just like the Grimm in this room!"

"**Caw caw!**"

"He's the one who is cold and cruel, the one who focuses more on the business rather than spend real time with me or my sisters!" He snapped while Ruby stopped crying as he felt ready to vent. "And he's a...a slapper!"

"..."

"You're lucky you have a family. I have a fractured one! My sister is in the military, my other sister wants nothing to do with me, my mother is a fan of funny water and my father cares only for himself! And...I'm just the poster boy...the one who's supposed to have nothing but business stuffed in their head." he muttered looking down while not realizing he started to cry.

Ruby slowly moved her hand to his face and wiped some forming tears as the Grimm started to notice the humans. "So you're like me."

"...unfortunately."

"**ROAR!**" a Beowolf howled while the children paled and screamed in horror.

"AHHH!"

"Up the stairs! Up the stairs baldy!" Ruby screamed while holding him tightly.

"I told you I'm not-WOAH!" He cried while ducking from an Ursa swipe. "I'm going! But I'm not as fast as you!"

"**ROAR!**"

"AHHHH!" He screamed while running faster, but felt his legs giving out.

Ruby screamed while her semblance activated and both started to run in a single flash-

SLAM!

And right into the still locked exit like a bug on a windshield.

"Ow…"

"That...didn't work…"

"**ROAR!**"

Whitley turned and paled as Ruby saw a control switch right next to the door. "Oh fudge! We're going to get eaten like a faunus in an oven!"

"Hey, I found our way out!"

"How?!"

"This!" She said while flipping the switch.

C...Creak.

And caused the doors to open...at a snail's pace!

"**CAW CAW!**"

"Hurry!"

She panicked as the doors opened wide enough to allow a child out as she grabbed Whitley and used her semblance for the final time today.

WOOOSH!

(Outside the amusement park)

A small door opened near the zoo as the two went flying out and onto the ground with a thud as the door closed behind them.

Whitley panted while looking as pale as his hair.

Ruby got up while seeing that she was away from the evil park. "...we're alive! Alive!"

'Oh...that….was too much…' He thought while seeing a blonde guy, a cloak wearing guy and a blonde girl looking around the zoo.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby! Where are you?!"

"Sis! Where are you?! Sis!?"

Ruby heard them as a group of white haired individuals walked behind them. "Oh crackers! My family!"

"Whitley!" Winter called out while Weiss hugged her brother tightly. "There you are!"

"Don't ever run away from us like that again you idiot!"

"Gah!" He got out while seeing his mother's tear filled face, now very sober.

"Whitley." She frowned. "You shouldn't have ran away."

"I kn-"

"RUBY!" yelled the blonde man while frowning. "Where in all the heck did you run off to?! And for five hours!"

"Um…" Ruby gulped while Qrow saw the elder Schnee.

"Oh great." He grumbled. "Willow Schnee, the greatest drunk in Atlas."

"Qrow Branwen." She frowned. "The most rude hunter this side of Remnant. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my soon to be grounded niece." He frowned back. "You?"

"Looking for my son."

Both kids gulped while Yang glared at Ruby.

"Why didn't you stay at the petting zoo?!"

"I-I-I got lost! Honest!"

"Likely story."

"It is the truth." Whitley got out while trying to be brave. "And she tried to help me out of a forest and...an amusement of horrors. As for my name, it's-"

"Baldy." Ruby interrupted. "Because he's my bald friend."

"For the last time, I'm not bald!" He huffed as Weiss snickered. "Stop that! We just ran away from-"

"Grimm." Ruby interrupted again. "And he saved me by carrying me from a big group of scary bears and birdies and lizards. He's a bald knight!"

The adults and pre-teen raised their eyebrows at Ruby while Whitley blushed at the knight comment.

"I-It wasn't like that! She's just exaggerating it all."

"No I'm not." Ruby pouted. "You were like a prince, well except you're bald, a dork, and kinda rude. Like really rude, but you did save me so." She patted his head. "Since your friendless, I'll be your friend."

Whitley blushed at the head patting and shook his head. "I'M NOT BALD!"

"...ok."

He sighed while Weiss snickered.

"So what now?" Ruby asked before getting picked up by her dad.

"Home, and no cookies, games, or training for a year."

"But dad!"

"No buts!"

Whitley gulped before Willow grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Same with you young man, and no more being with your father. If he can't teach you how to be a proper child with common sense, you can't be around him. Now come, we're going back to Atlas."

"...yes mother."

She went to drag him away before Ruby zipped towards the boy.

"So this is it?" she asked while a little sad. "Just one adventure?"

"Apparently."

"Well...bye." she said before patting his head. "And if you ever come to Patch, say hi to me and….well..."

"Well what?"

"Don't go bald." she giggled while Weiss almost passed out from laughing.

"I'm not going bald you...you….cookie addict!"

She gasped before bopping his head lightly. "Take that back baldly! Take that back!"

"Cookie addict!"

"Baldy!"

"Addict!"

"Baldy baldy!"

Both kept on yelling at the other before their parents dragged them away, still arguing and internally hoping to see the other again.

(Elsewhere)

-Grimm World-

The man at the booth showed a mysterious cloaked woman to the hidden chambers as he opened it. "The children are here, my queen."

She looked around and turned to him with a frown. "Where?"

"Right in here. Right….there?"

The Grimm looked at them while clawing at the door, with the woman glaring at him.

"Tyrian. Where. Are. The. Silver. Eyes. And. The. Schnee?" she frowned while looking ready to explode with anger.

"Um…" 'Crap!'

(Many years later)

-Vale, Beacon, RWBY's room-

"What? You want me to what?" asked Ruby with surprise.

"You heard me. I want to offer you the chance to come to this big ball my father is throwing." spoke Weiss with annoyance. "We talked about this yesterday."

"I thought you were joking." She admitted. "Why me?"

"Because the invites require a guest. And you're the only one that might look dignified."

"Why not Blake or Yang?"

"Ones a faunus from a terrorist organization-"

"Ex-terrorist." Blake interrupted.

"I know!" Weiss yelled. "And Yang...she's the literal definition of a slob."

"Am not!" yelled Yang brushing her teeth with a grey short sleeved top on in her underwear.

"Then why did you burp in my face every time we eat?"

"It was one time!"

"And it was disgusting, you even had garlic breath...for a week."

"But I've never been to a dance, well I mean once or twice, but this is a ball. Those things are all about being fancy and stuff. I'm not cut out for that." Ruby said with a light blush.

"Look, just go and I'll wear that shirt." she said pointing to the table, which had a white shirt with a corgi on it and the words _'Beggars can't be Corgis_' on it.

"Really?"

"Yes….as much as I find it inappropriate for someone with my status."

Ruby smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Ok! I will come, plus you remind me of someone I knew ages ago."

"I do?"

"Yep." She nodded. "He was a small guy with no hair, called him...um...baldy. Ah yeah, his name was Baldy Mc Baldy."

And cue Weiss laughing for no reason except for nostalgia, making Blake and Yang very confused.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Blake.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" she laughed while Ruby shrugged.

"Must be a Schnee thing." Yang said.

(Elsewhere)

-Atlas, Schnee Manor, Ballroom-

"Hmmm, everything looks like it's nice and tidy. No dust, no smudges, and fresh flowers. Perfect." said the boss of the company while some servants started to serve the now arriving guests. "And best of all, no random faunus."

That was when he looked at the stairs.

"Now where is that boy? He was supposed to be down here an hour ago?" he muttered while we cut to the boy in question in his room, just finishing up with his attire.

The camera zooms towards the room, where we see the boy wearing a fine black tux with a red tie and black pants, which made him look spiffy.

Overall, he looks like a fine young man, although he still looked like a douche, but not as much as in his youth.

"There, looking perfect as always." he muttered while putting a white rose on his front pocket, a gift from a certain 'addict'. "Although the rose was...nevermind. Just head downstairs and look handsome." he headed out of the room while walking down the stairs with expert grace and a smile on his face.

"There you are Whitley, you sure took your sweet time." remarked his father with annoyance.

"I know father." He spoke calmly. "But I am here, so have the guests arrived?"

"Yes."

"Even the one with the lackluster blonde with the tanned skin?" He asked, knowing that 'trophy wife' was SO annoying.

"Yes, and I was informed your sister would be arriving shortly with her one guest."

Whitley blinked. "What guest?"

"I let her know she could bring someone with her. Hopefully it's someone presentable, but considering what she's been up to, I won't be too hopeful."

"...I see." He nodded. "Father?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." He said while walking off. 'Hopefully he doesn't break his diet tonight.'

"Oh and Whitley? Do try to find a girl to dance with this time. You'll need experience with the opposite sex eventually, especially if you take over the company."

He groaned. "Yes father." 'Every time.'

(Later on)

"Weiss? I'm not so sure about….this."

"Just come on." spoke Weiss wearing a white ballroom dress with a silver brooch on her chest. "And stop hiding behind the curtains, they're ten thousand years old!"

"But this dress is too much! I feel like a giant doll, and the make up doesn't help."

"Just come out before I drag you out you dolt!"

"Oh….fine." she relented and walked out with a red sleeveless dress, that showed off her C cup chest and small ass, with a frilly skirt bottom that showed off her legs with high heels, some light blush, and her hair parted to the sides to frame her face.

Weiss dragged her to the ballroom stairs, the right side. "Come on, reveal yourself or do you need me to push you?"

(With Whitley)

He sighed while looking at the stairs, seeing the guests walking downwards as heralds trumpeted and called out the names and titles of the guests. 'Sometimes these balls get so tiring. Same people show up, interact, more business for father.'

"From the distant land of Patch, representing the school of Beacon." One herald called out. "The illustrious Lady Ruby Xiao Long Rose!"

The lights illuminated the stairway while Ruby walked gracefully down the spiral staircase, looking like a porcelain doll.

As for the guests, they were surprised at the beauty in question and how young she was. Some murmured while Ruby blushed at the attention with Whitley's eyes widening and his heart stopping for a second.

'That's...that's the girl from years ago?!' He thought as Ruby moved downwards as he felt his cheeks turn scarlet red. 'But...she's...she's…'

'Ah! Don't trip, don't trip!' She thought while making it down the stairs and when she saw the head of the Schnee Dust Company, bowed to him in such a way, that it made men and women swoon and some instantly jealous. "I-It's great to meet you sir."

"The same." He said in a bow. "And to think my youngest daughter complained about a girl like you, she must have some form of delusion. You are graceful as my wife."

Ruby blushed at that while Whitley felt enthralled by the girl and walked towards her with a million thoughts racing in his head.

'That annoying brat I ran into? This is her? But she's so...so….beautiful.' he thought before standing in front of the girl.

Ruby blinked. "Um….hi?" 'Why is he staring at me?'

He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words in the sea of bedazzlement.

"Whitley, introduce yourself."

"Um…."

Ruby blinked while the boy coughed.

"Um...I love you." he said before turning red and covered his mouth. 'Crap!'

Ruby blushed with his father trying to smile.

"I'm sorry, it seems my son is a bit shy. Please excuse him."

"Oh um...it's fine."

Whitley uncovered his mouth. "I love you." and had to cover it up again as he said it a little too loud, getting the guests' attention.

"Whitley, why don't you get this lovely lady a drink?" suggested his dad with a frown.

He gulped before Ruby saw his hair.

"Wait a second!" she gasped while pointing at him. "Baldy! Oh my god, it's you! The baldy knight!"

"I-I-I'm not bald!" he blushed. "So stop trying to seduce me cookie addict!"

"...eh!? Me, but you're the one saying I love you!"

"You're the one that made me with your drop dead body!"

"What?!"

"Whitley!" spoke Jacques with a firm tone.

"Uh...I'll go get us some drinks." he gulped before dragging Ruby away by the hand.

"Uh...my hand?"

"What about it?" he answered while everyone was looking at the 'couple'.

"Can you let go? People are staring." Ruby said while the boy blushed and let go while getting her some punch. "And what's with you? Saying that stuff and being all...weird."

"I-It slipped out is all." he defended while drinking from his own cup and looking away. 'Why did I say that?! I haven't seen her since we were children, but now I go off and say that? Am I coming down with something?'

'This smells fishy.' "So baldy-"

"I'm not bald."

"Right, anyway. Are you actually in love with me, or did someone dare you to do so?"

"N-NO!" he yelled in embarrassment.

"No to loving me, or no to the dare?"

"I-I just said no, and that's that!" he huffed with a frown. "And if you're going to call me something, use my real name. We're not toddlers."

"Ok." she smiled. "So Wheatly."

"It's Whitley."

"Whitley." she sweatdropped. "How's life, did you get over your….baggage?"

He coughed and drank his cup.

"You didn't, did you?" she said while moving closer to him. "Wow, looking at you know, you do look more like a prince then the last time we met."

"Well that is to be expected." he spoke with some pride. "After all, as one of the potential heirs to the Schnee Dust company, I do enjoy quite the lifestyle, except unlike those fairy tale ones, this is real life."

"Well…" she smiled awkwardly. "I think my teammate might say otherwise."

"Eh?"

"Weiss."

"Wait, teammate? You don't mean...you're attending Beacon?"

"Yep, and I'm the leader of RWBY."

"Leader? How did that happen?"

"A few months ago." She sweatdropped. "Also I'm the best scythe user there! And it fires Dust!"

He facepalmed at the waste of profits aka Dust. "Of course it does."

"Oh and." She patted his head. "Weiss is a great huntress….wait." She looked at him and then at Weiss. "Are you two related?"

"Yes." he frowned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but that adventure was so crazy back then that I kinda forgot that you had a family, I was a cute kid back then."

"Yes you were." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" he blushed while feeling embarrassed.

"Well." she smiled. "I just want to ask, but why are we here anyway? Was it because your father was angry?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

Whitley grumbled while muttering out loud. "And trying to make me date a random person."

"Really?"

He blushed and looked away.

"Huh, and here I thought you were already dating. I mean you do have some charm and a nice tux." she pointed to his body.

"Oh like you're one to talk, you must have admirers by now."

"Mmmmm nope." she smiled while Whitley jaw dropped. "Still fifteen, can't date until Yang gives the ok, and she's a mama bear to me." 'A flaming mama bear that is.'

"..."

"Were you jealous?" she asked while mimicking her sister.

"W-What? Of course not."

"Then why are you blushing?" She chuckled as the boy blushed and they started to 'fight', all the while Weiss and Winter looked on in amusement.

"To think a girl like her would make Whitley act human." Winter said to Weiss. "How unorthodox."

"Trust me, living with her for a few months can surprise you."

"Even the fact you laughed at the baldy comments?"

"Well...yes." she blushed.

"I predict that Ruby will become your sister-in-law one day." Winter smirked. "And who knows, I could happen, unless she's already taken by you Weiss."

And cue Weiss turning bright red. "Winter!? T-That's crazy!"

"Not exactly." she said while pointing to Ruby and then walked towards them before saying in their ears. "So, when is the wedding Whitley?"

"W-WINTER!" he yelled in embarrassment as Ruby flushed red and fainted.

"GAH!"

On top of Weiss, who was trying to save her from falling on the cold marble floor.

"WINTER!"

She chuckled while the guests looked lost, only for her to say. "Attention, from this point onwards, my brother Whitley Schnee will be courting the young Ruby Xiao Long Rose, so for the ladies here trying to court him, please don't or there will be consequences."

"Winter!" glared Whitley.

"What? I just gave you some protection, plus you did confess your love just moments ago." She said while walking away. "Have fun dear brother." 'Revenge is best served cold, especially after bugging me about my relationship with the general for ages.'

'I'm going to get payback for that.'

"Get her off me!" Weiss groaned while Ruby's eyes were spinning.

"Ugh…."

-Omake-

(In the private study)

Ruby and Whitley blushed while having some quiet time in the study, away from the party, as they drank some tea.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so." Ruby said while trying to break the ice. "Your sisters seem nice, well the one with the sword that is."

"Yeah."

"Last I remember she was still in the military, right? How's that been going for her?"

"She's a lieutenant."

"Wow."

"It is." he said. "Although she takes more time away from me in the process."

"Oh, but you try and help her out, right?"

"..."

Ruby sighed. "Whitley, did you even try and have fun with your sisters?"

"...in my own way."

She facepalmed. "That is dumb, you NEED to have fun with them or they will either find you creepy or weird. Like if I did that to Yang, she would punch some sense into me…with one hand."

"...your sister has issues."

"We are talking about YOU, not me!" Ruby countered. "So I suggest you have fun with them, especially Weiss. I mean she NEVER talked about you back in Beacon and well...I almost forgot about you because of that. He he...sorry."

He blinked hearing that while feeling a little ashamed. He looked away while fiddling with his hands. "It's not my fault. They have their own paths in life, while me? I'm meant to be the heir father wishes he could have since my sisters are in the military and are off training to fight Grimm."

"Then just try making time." She suggested. "I mean you have free will and one day your sisters might well...you know."

He sighed. "Die, I know."

"So I say after I go back home I'll set you and Weiss up on an outing. All five of us, well my team and you that is, unless you can get your sister involved, will go out and see some movies and eat pizza!"

"...pizza?"

"Wait….you've never had pizza?"

"Yes?" He said in confusion before Ruby grabbed his hands.

"My god! You have so much to learn, and I will teach you to be a good prince of a modern fairy tale!"

"We're not in a fairy tale."

"Then why are you blushing at me?" She teased.

He looked away in embarrassment.

"I mean you did say you're a prince, so this is technically a fairy tale right?"

'No it's not!'

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby smiled. "Oh by the way, I have a gift for you."

Whitley blinked before getting hugged by the girl.

"Consider this my thanks for saving me from Grimm World." she smiled while Whitley turned bright red.

"I-I-It was nothing." he blushed while Ruby kept on hugging him. "Can you...let go?"

"Mmmmm...nope." she hugged tighter. "I need my fill of prince hugs."

He blushed while not noticing that Weiss was recording them with a Scroll.

'The perfect blackmail material.' she thought as the screen went black. 'But still Ruby you dolt! Don't fall for my brother!'

'This is...nice….'


	6. Pearl and several Women

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Pearl and several Women

Series: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pearl was pacing back and forth in Phoenix's office while biting her thumb. "What's taking Mr. Nick so long to get here?" Then she jumped to conclusions. "Is he cheating on Mystic Maya!?"

She briefly imagined him talking to various random women while laughing like a playboy.

"Aaaah!"

"Pearls, you okay?!" Said Phoenix, running down the sidewalk.

"Mr. Nick! Where were you?"

"I overslept."

"Over...slept!?"

"Yeah, I was watching Totally Tubular Samurai, a spinoff movie to the Nickel Samurai."

"Phew, I thought you were cheating on Mystic Maya." she sighed wiping at her head.

"Pearl, again, we're not together."

"Yeah, because you're a player! But not anymore! Any girl that looks at you, I'll make sure they back off!"

'What are you? A dad watching over their teenage daughter?' he thought with a sweatdrop. "Pearl, it's not like-" Then she slapped him in the dick! "Ow!"

"You will give Mystic Maya babies, and nobody else!" Then she stomped away.

"OW! Why did she have to do that?" he squeaked while grabbing his junk.

Later at Kurain Village, Pearl was in the middle of a spell.

"Grant me the power to protect Mr. Nick from wicked women!" she spoke while holding beads. "I need to ensure he doesn't be unfaithful to Mystic Maya!"

And that's when an aura of energy started glowing around Pearl's nether region.

She jumped and looked down while feeling something weird. Then a bulge appeared down there! "EH!?"

She ran to the bathroom to check. When she did she saw a penis dangling between her legs.

"What the...?" That's when she realized she knew what had to be done with her new penis. "That's it! I can use this against any girls who try to seduce Mr. Nick!"

A huge grin appeared on her face. "Now my mission can begin!"

She stomped out of Kurain Village, ready to make remove the competition.

(Later)

'There were a lot of beautiful ladies who probably want Mr. Nick, and the first one I do not trust is April May! Mystic Maya told me about her, sure she's in jail, but she could break out and steal Mr. Nick.' thought Pearl walking down the street. 'I need to make sure she doesn't get any ideas.' She made her way to the prison. 'Good thing visiting mommy so many times helped me figure out when Conjugal Visit day is.'

"Hey there Pearl, you here to visit your mom again?" Asked Gumshoe.

"Not today, today I gotta talk to someone named April May."

"Oh really? Wait, let me guess. Wright needs info on a big case, right?"

"No, school project about one of my heroes."

"Awwww, and you're gonna tell your class about Mr. Wright?"

"Yes."

"Awww, go on ahead, I'll call for her to see you, and incase she tries to hurt you, just scream, I'll be outside the room."

"Thank you."

Later...

"Ugh, why do I have to babysit?" Complained April May as she sat across from Pearl.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah? And do you have to prove-"

Then Pearl dropped her panties and with her sheer will, her dick popped out from under her skirt. April's eyes widened while her jaw dropped. "W...W...What the fuck!?"

"You're about to feel an even worse karma for helping the killer of Mystic Mia and the attempt to arrest Mystic Maya."

"How the hell do you have a dick?!"

"I'll tell you after sex."

"Sex?! Are you nuts?"

"You're already in jail, not like you'll be leaving anytime soon." she smirked while April stood up.

"Guard! Guard!"

Then Pearl jumped on her! "Nnnope, this is a conjugal visit, as in, we're gonna do it and they can't stop me."

"Get off me you little perv!"

She didn't.

"You'll end up in jail for this!"

"Hahahah, I can't go to jail, too young for it." smirked Pearl who rubbed her head against April's chest while rubbing her dick against her stomach. "So what are you waiting for? Suck it already!"

"Forget it!"

"Don't make me hurt myself and blame it on you, it would bring the wrath of Mr. Wright, Mr. Gumshoe, even Mystic Maya." spoke Pearl who tried tugging at April's clothes. "Plus I bet none of the prisoners have a dick this big."

"That's not the point!"

"Come on, you really gonna pass up a dick this big? You're already shamed by society, just give in to it." frowned Pearl who managed to tear the top part off. "Oooh, bouncy."

"H-Hey!"

Pearl then grabbed them! Making April May moan from the touch. "Oooh, soft too." Then Pearl started tearing off the bottom part of her prison uniform!

"Hey!"

Her panties were now exposed! Then she flipped her around and started rubbing her ass with her dick!

"How did you do that kid?"

"I channeled a spirit down there, a special spirit that comes when the Feys are having trouble looking for men." she grinned. "Now I can make use of this penis for the first time."

"No wait! Stop!" Then taking April's panties off, Pearl then got a good look at her perfectly pink pussy.

"Oh, you're already wet." she remarked before moving a finger to it and poked it.

"Ahn!" She moaned.

"You liked that?" Then Pearl started licking it, making her moan even more.

"S-Stop that!"

Pearl flipped April over again. "You need to hush, so here, have a tasty wiener."

"Hey, why you-MMM!"

Pearl shoved a full 8 inches of penis down April's throat!

"Oh god! Your mouth is so warm and wet!" Said Pearl as she licked April's pussy more!

'Oh god, it hurts going down, but it tastes so good!' thought April trying to pull her head free.

'Sorry, you're not getting away!' She wrapped her legs around April's head and thrusted in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the snatch as best as she could.

'This kid is so good, but I gotta break free somehow...' thought April who tried to push the dick away with her tongue.

But it wasn't just too long, it was also too thick!

'How can she hide this thing!?'

Pearl licked and thrusted even faster! 'Something's about to come out...'

April noticed it starting to twitch and tried harder to push it out.

Alas it was too late!

"Oooo~" Pearl moaned as she filled April May's belly! "It feels like I'm peeing!"

April gagged violently as it all went down her stomach! After that, Pearl pulled out. "You...freak..."

"That felt great!" Pearl panted before straddling April May. "Time for the next step."

"Hey come-on, I'm already in jail for assisting in murder, I don't wanna be here longer for sex with a child."

"Nope, I gotta do this to make sure you leave Mr. Nick alone."

"What? I'm not into that jerk!"

'Is this what Mystic Maya calls a tsundere?' Pearl thought, misunderstanding. She then shoved her dick right into her pussy!

Both then moaned in pleasure.

'Oh my God, it feels better and bigger than Redd White's dick!' thought April with wide eyes as a bulge formed.

"This is my first time."

"You don't say." She replied sarcastically.

"And you feel so tight!"

'Well Redd White isn't exactly wide enough to spread these lips!' thought April before Pearl pulled back with a moan.

"Okay, here I go!" Then she shook her hips back and forth! Trying her hardest to thrust her huge dick into April. "Wow! It feels better than your mouth!" She said before thrusting faster.

"Ah! Oh fuck!" 'This amateur is gonna cum uncontrollably inside me, I gotta push her off!' thought April trying to push against Pearl's shoulder.

"I feel it coming out again!"

"Pull out you brat!"

"Aaaah!" Pearl moaned, filling April May with her Fey seed.

"Noooo!"

Afterwards, we see April May on the floor as Pearl got her clothes back on. "Remember, leave Mr. Nick alone."

"Ah...ah...ah..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Then she exited the room.

The next day...

Pearl was happily skipping to Wright and Co. Law Offices. Along the way there, Maggey Byrde was sighing.

"I can't believe I lost another job." She said, but that's when she had an idea as Pearl skipped past. "Maybe Mr. Wright needs an assistant!"

Pearl stopped before gasping. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you're Maya's cousin right? I said I'm gonna apply to become Phoenix Wright's assistant."

"I see...and what sort of things did you have in mind to assist him with?"

"Cleaning his office, making sure he looks presentable, feed Maya, you know..."

'Oh no! She might also want to help Mr. Nick try and unwind! That's code for doing adult things!' She thought. "Uh...miss Byrde?"

"Yes?"

"Can we practice how you'll present yourself?"

"You're absolutely right, we may be friends, but I doubt he'll be doing nepotism."

"We can practice before he shows up."

"Yes! To the park!" Then she grabbed Pearl's hand and off they went.

(Park)

'We're out in the open, we need to fuck somewhere nobody will notice...like that strawberry over there!' she thought spotting the large fake fruit. "So miss Byrde, before we do body language, we gotta do your speech."

"You're absolutely right again."

"Good, now follow me."

"You got it miss."

Then got into the giant strawberry with Maggey sitting while Pearl stood up inside.

"Your voice, you need to open your mouth wide and make it loud." She said.

"My voice?"

"Yes, first off, open your mouth, very wide!" ordered Pearl while pointing at her. "Do it!"

JShe did as Pearl told her. "Is is i elough?"

"I need to check first." Pearl grinned.

'How is she gonna do that?'

That's when Pearl whipped out her hardon it's length almost hitting Maggey in the face!

"What!?"

"Keep that mouth open."

"Uh..." Before she could speak, Pearl shoved it right in. "Mmmm!"

"This is for thinking you could get close to Mr. Nick!" spoke Pearl holding the girl's head with a moan.

'She's so big, much bigger than Dustin!' thought Maggie while her mouth was stuffed by it with ease.

"Now, you see? You gotta keep your mouth this wide when making clear how much you want this job." moaned the girl as she tried to move back and forth.

'Never thought I'd be sucking off a futanari, but then again, never thought I'd ever run into one.' thought Maggie who tried to relax her throat.

'Huh, thought she'd fight me off by now, and struggled because there is no space for her and her adult body in here.' thought Pearl in surprise. 'This is easier than with April.'

'What the fuck am I doing? She is a child, but then again, do I really wanna wait years for this opportunity?' Thought Maggey as Pearl's dick twitched.

"Don't close your mouth for this!" And then she shot an extra big load down her throat! "AHHHH!"

Maggey gagged as it filled her mouth. She tried to keep from choking as the sperm went to her stomach.

After dumping the whole load in her, Pearl laid back and sighed. "Okay, now that you've got a wider mouth, time to teach you the the volume you need during the interview."

"All you did was fuck my mouth!"

"Yes, but now I must fuck your pussy, your voice needs to be loud." She said before pulling down her skirt.

"Hey! How did a girl like you even get a dick like that?!"

"Fey Family secret." Then she pulled Maggey's panties down. "Wow, you're hairy." she remarked seeing the slight bush above the slit.

"S-so I haven't shaved, my razor broke." She blushed.

"Don't worry, I heard that happens when girls grow up." Said Pearl. "I'm starting to get a little fuzzy down here."

"But you're younger than me."

"I believe Mystic Maya said that girls develop faster, that's why." Then she was rubbing her dick against her slit. "I wonder if you'll be tighter than April."

"Who's April?"

"Don't worry about it." Then she thrusted inside.

"AHHH!" Both girls moaned, surprisingly not being noticed.

"Wow! You are tighter!"

"Oooh, I've only had sex one other time..." moaned out Maggie who noticed a bulge form in her body. "Oh my god..."

"I know, bigger than anything you've had, right?"

"That's an understatement."

"Then I'll show no restraint!"

"Oh ffff-"

"Go ahead and swear, I'm not allowed to say any of those."

"Fuck yes!"

"See? That's the volume you need during the interview." grunted Pearl while reaching over to grab at Maggie's chest. "Eh, not as big as April's, but I like them."

"A-April? Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Her dick then started to twitch. "Oh! Here I go again!"

"Wait! Not inside!"

"Yes, inside, so you don't try making a baby with Mr. Nick."

"What? What do you-"

"I'm cumming!"

"Aaaaaaah!" cried Maggie feeling a rope of sperm gush into her.

"Yes, that's the volume I'm looking for." Moaned Pearl as she finished cumming inside. "It feels so looser. And now that you're pregnant, you'll leave Mr. Nick alone."

"Mr. Nick? You mean Phoenix?"

"Of course."

"What makes you think I was gonna go after him?"

"Because Mr. Nick always lets his eyes wander even though he's supposed to be with Mystic Maya!"

"Wait, I always thought those two acted more like siblings than a couple."

"That's because you don't believe in true love to see past their treatment of each other!"

'I swear if this kid starts watching anime, she's gonna be a huge nerd.' thought Maggie with a sweatdrop. 'Then again, I should be more worried about getting pregnant.'

"Anyways, remember, back off of Mr. Nick's penis, or else you'll get my penis again."

'I don't think that's a bad thing.' She thought before getting up. "Now let's hope I can find a bathroom nearby to clean myself up."

(Later)

Adrian Andrews was busy as usual, managing Lordly Tailor, showing people around the place.

"And here is the urn that holds the spirit of the late Ami Fey."

"Ooooh." spoke the tour group with several taking pictures.

'Phew, she didn't tell them that I broke the urn.' Thought Pearl.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, can I get your phone number?" Asked a creepy guy.

"Oh, here, the business card for Lordly Tailor." Then Adrian gave the now disappointed man the business card.

'Damn it.'

"Hope you all enjoyed the tour, have a good day." She said before walking away.

'Now to follow her to her office.' thought Pearl going on her tiptoes. 'Just looking in her eyes makes me think she's gonna go after Mr. Nick.' thought the girl with determination.

Adrian hummed as she opened the door to her office. She moved to shut it, but Pearl quickly stopped it.

"Hello Ms. Andrews."

"Oh, you're that kid who's always following around Mr. Wright and can transform into a busty adult at will."

"Yup, my name is Pearl." She greeted. "Now I'd like to show off a new transformation I can do."

"Ooh? Gonna make the judge's eyes wander in Mr. Wright's favor with this new form?"

"Nope." Then her dick popped out. "This."

Adrian jumped from surprise.

"So what do you think?"

"W-well..." she gulped while staring at the girth. "H...How?!"

"My family has special powers, and this is in case we can't find a guy."

"Are you sure you just wanna quit? You're very young, you can still find a-"

"Nope, I gotta do this to make sure you don't touch Mr. Nick, he belongs to Mystic Maya."

"Nick?"

"Phoenix Wright!"

"Wait, you think I have my eyes on him?"

"Yes, I've seen the way you look at him! And there's no lying your way out of this!"

"But all I did was feel gratefulness at what he did. I don't see him like that."

"Lies!" cried Pearl before running over and tugged down the woman's skirt.

"Yah!"

"Wow, your panties are the most mature out every one I've been making back off." she remarked looking at the black lacy panties.

"Eek!" she cried jumping back, but tripped on her skirt and fell on her ass. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Asked Pearl, coming closer.

"Yeah, but-" Then she got Pearl's dick just rubbing all over her face! "H-Hey! D-D-Don't do that!"

"No, you gotta suck me off!"

"I'll call the cops!"

"You'll have no proof since I can make my dick disappear and reappear." smirked Pearl before holding her hands together as the dick vanished. "See?"

Seeing this, Adrian realized she had no choice. "Alright look, I'm serious when I say I'm not interested in Mr. Phoenix like that, but...I'll do what you want."

"Good! Now show me your boobies." She said before making her dick reappear.

Adrian blushed before she started to pull her shirt off, followed by her bra.

"Oooh, they're so big, almost as big as my first girl."

"Wait, you've already had sex?"

"Yep, now wrap your boobs around my dick."

Adrian gulped and moved over before slowly wrapping her tits around the girth with a blush.

"There we go, now start rubbing!" Moaned Pearl.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Thought Adrian as Pearl started thrusting between her chest. 'Good god, it feels scorching warm.'

Pearl then rubbed faster, making the heat even warmer. "Wow! Rub them harder!"

Adrian didn't hesitate and rubbed her dick even harder, starting to feel it twitch.

"Mmmh...when I cum, keep your glasses on."

"But they'll get dirty."

"You can always wipe them clean, right?"

"Well yes-"

J"So take it!"

Then a huge rope of cum splashed all over Adrian's face! Dripping off her chin onto her chest! She closed her eyes while Pearl moaned with a smile.

Pearl kept splashing her face with cum for 30 more seconds before it stopped. "Oooh, that felt great."

"There, are you satisfied now?"

"No, I still gotta make you preggers."

"What?!"

Then she flipped Adrian over and was rubbing against her ass! "Wow, your tushy is soft."

"Don't say that, it's embarrassing!"

"But it's true." She said before getting Adrian's skirt and panties off. "Now for your pussy." Pearl thrusted right in, and then Adrian moaned so loud her glasses shattered and then she pulled out a new pair. "Whoa, what was that?"

"The sound of you taking my first time."

"It was loud."

"G-good thing we're in the basement where nobody can hear us, r-right?" Said Adrian.

"That depends on how good this is gonna feel."

After waiting a few seconds, she resumed thrusting!

"Oooh! It's squeezing me!"

"You just f-feel, r-really good!" moaned Adrian with wide eyes feeling the girth move back and forth.

"Again, no fighting back, why?" She asked while thrusting harder.

"Mmmh, I, o-owe Mr. W-right, uuuh."

"Oh! So then you WOULD let him do this to you! I'll just have to go harder!"

"Wait! Please go easy, it's my first time!" cried out Adrian before moaning as Pearl started to slam in and out faster.

"Oooh, I'm close!

"Me too!"

"I'm gonna let it out inside!"

"G-go ahead!"

"AHHHHH!" Both moaned out as soon as Pearl planted her seed inside Adrian.

"It's so hot!" Adrian moaned, feeling all of it inside her!

A little while later, we now see Pearl getting up while Adrian laid there still.

"I have to go, I just know there's at least one more girl out there I need to protect Mr. Nick from." She exited Lordly Tailor, fire in her eyes as she followed where winds blew to find her final target.

Later...

"Ow! Stop! Please!" Cried Winston Payne as he gets whipped!

"You knew very well the pudding cup was mine! There was a sticky note attached to it!"

"I didn't see it!"

"You lying little man!" And then 50 more lashes!

"Please stop, my wife is more brutal!"

"She should be even more brutal to a pathetic fool like you!" Then 100 more lashes.

Later, Franziska enters her office. She was about to start reading when a knocking came to her door. "Ugh, what kind of fool is it this time?" She swiftly walked over to the door, one hand on the knob and the other hand winding back ready to crack her whip. "This better be good!" She opened the door and saw Pearl.

"Hiiiiii!"

She then lowered her whip. "What are you doing here? Don't you know this is no place for a child?"

"But Mr. Edgeworth's the boss of the Prosecutor's Office, with a friend like that in charge I should be safe."

"Shouldn't you be with Wright, or has he been such a fool as to let a mere child run away from under his guidance?"

"I'm just here to make sure certain things happen."

"What certain things?"

"Like making sure all girls who aren't Mystic Maya back off of him."

"Well you can relax, I'm not interested in him romantically." scoffed Franziska putting her whip away. "Now go back to him, I have work to do."

"No, I think you are interested." Then she pushed her way into Franziska's office. "It's why you keep using your whip on him."

"Why are you in my-" she then stopped as soon as Pearl showed Franziska her dick.

"I'm not leaving until my mission is done!"

"Y-you were a b-boy this whole time?"

"No." Then she retracted and extended. "Magic."

"...as an adult I order you never to do that again, especially in front of predators."

"I'm the only predator here."

"Predator? What do you m-" Then Pearl's words echoed in Franziska's ears. 'Like making sure all girls who aren't Mystic Maya back off of him.' and 'I'm not leaving until my missions is done!' "H-how many women have you done it with?"

"Hmmm, a few of them." Then she started moving towards Franziska.

"Stay back!"

"Watcha gonna do? Hit a child?"

"No, but I will restrain you!"

"You're gonna tie me up and kidnap me? You're gonna be as evil as your daddy?"

Franziska then cringed at the thought of being anything like her father Manfred Von Karma. That's when Pearl ran over and grabbed the legs, making Franziska fall back. "Whoa!" Gasped Franziska, falling over! "Let go of my legs!"

Then Pearl spread Franziska's legs! She tried kicking her off but she was pretty strong for a kid. "Oh come-on, at least you're not having sex with Mr. Butz."

Meanwhile...

"Brrr...why do I sense someone just gave me the cold shoulder?"

"Get off me!" Shouted Franziska as Pearl grabbed her chest.

"Wow, these are almost as big as Mystic Mia's." she remarked giving them a squeeze making Franziska stiffen up.

"M-Mia? Y-you m-mean W-wright's late employer?"

"Yeah, me and Mystic Maya turn into her sometimes when Mr. Nick needs professional advice."

"Did he ever touch you?"

"Nope." Then she undid Franziska's shirt.

"Hey! Children shouldn't be-"

"Quiet you!" She said before swinging Franziska's whip!

"Hey! How did you get my whip?"

"Fey Family Secret." she smirked before her hands turned into blurs as she used the whip to tie the older woman up.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"I will!"

"Please stop! I wanted Edgeworth to be my first."

"I don't think he wants to date anyone."

"And how would you know?"

"I asked him if he had a special someone and he replied 'I don't want one'."

"What?"

"I think he's the kind of guy who says they're married to their job." Then Pearl started rubbing her dick between her chest. "Wow. Your boobies look really big."

"Get off m-" As she pleaded for her to stop, Pearl shoved her dick in Franziska's mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full! It's rude!" chastised Pearl while letting out a moan. She then pushed even deeper into her throat! "Oooh!" Pearl moaned as Franziska gagged!

'This is so wrong!' Thought Franziska.

"Since Mr. Edgeworth has no desire to continue the Von Karma family, I'll do it for you." Said Pearl, before getting all the way down to her base. "Oh hey look, you swallowed more dick than the others! Guess Von Karmas really are perfect."

'I will spank you so hard your bottom will forever be red!'

Pearl finally pulled back before thrusting back and forth, making Franziska gag even more!

'I can't believe I'm taking in a child's cock!'

'I wonder if the Family is gonna make me marry all these women.' wondered Pearl while moaning with each thrust.

'Oh god, I can feel it twitching inside my mouth! She's gonna put it all directly into my stomach!'

"I'm gonna cum!"

And in an instant, Franziska's belly expanded as Pearl pumped her first load into Franziska's stomach.

"Mmmmmm!"

Pearl hummed as Franziska gagged even harder! After letting go, Pearl pulled out and Franziska coughed violently!

"Are you satisfied?"

"Nope, still gotta make the next Von Karma with you!" she spoke determined while rubbing her dick. She walked over to her legs, spread them and centered her dick with Franziska's pussy!

"N-no! St-AAAAAAAH!" She moaned as Pearl thrusted into her! "Ooooh wow!"

"Ooh, are you enjoying this?" Said Pearl.

"N-No of course not you fool!" spoke Franziska with a bright blush.

Pearl then started tickling her sides.

"H-H-Hahahahaha hey!"

"You really should lighten up!"

"I c-can't, I m-must work to c-capture criminals!"

"How do you spend your time off?"

"L-L-Looking for more!"

"And that's why Manfred von Karma died before having grandkids." she remarked with a frown before perking up. "But I can help fix that!" She then started thrusting harder.

'Father, if you're watching from Hell, get ready because I'm right behind you now that I've crossed this line!' thought Franziska moaning with each inch going in and out.

"Funny thing, my mom was executed before she could be a grandma."

"I-I k-know, I was there when she got a-arrested!"

"Sounds like we were destined to be together with that reasoning."

'I doubt that!' She thought before Pearl thrusted even faster.

"Tell yah what, I'll fill you with an extra big load!"

"Pull out you foolish child!" She pleaded as Pearl's dick twitched.

"Not a chance!" she buried her dick before moaning as she started cumming. "Have it Aaaaaaaallll!" She cried.

"AHHHHHH!" Franziska cried out! 'Oh my God...I just made love...to a child...' thought the woman while feeling rope after rope of cum spill inside.

Soon after finishing, Pearl let go.

"That was great." Pearl said. 'That's probably all the girls for now. But my mission is not yet done until Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya make a baby. I'll keep their love safe, even if I fuck every last girl in the whole world!' She thought.


	7. Nathaniel and Marc

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Nathaniel and Marc

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another day for the students of Ms. Bustier's class. Everyone was either texting each other or taking notes with the teacher going over the current lesson, all the while Marinette herself was trying to keep herself from falling asleep due to yesterday's late night akuma attack, Adrien himself not doing any better himself.

"Dude, you ok?" whispered Nino seeing his best bud looking almost like a zombie with how heavy his eyelids were.

"Oh, you know, last night was... kinda rough..." the model yawned tiredly.

"Wait, since when did you get to that base with Mar-" Nino was cut off by Adrien's hand to his mouth.

"I meant the akumatized villain I f-found out was around my house!" Adrien was quick to correct himself with a mental kick to his butt. Fortunately, his whispering kept Ms. Bustier all the more unaware of his conversation.

"Oh... um, sorry for the implications, though you do seem close." Nino tried to awkwardly apologize himself with a sheepish grin.

"So are you and Alya, and I don't make that type of comment right off the bat." Adrien chastised him.

"Wow, are you grumpy, did that villain really keep you up that badly?" the DJ asked worriedly.

"Ugh, sorry, but... yeah, you could say that was a pain to sleep through." Adrien then let his chin hit his table while attempting to pay attention to the class.

Meanwhile, the blogger turned to the fashion enthusiast. "Marinette, you okay? You've got bags under the bags under your eyes." Alya said as she shook the girl slightly to get her more awake.

"Sorry, so many things happened... Jagged Stone's new album cover, projects for Adrien's dad, Manon needing her babysitter..." and being Ladybug, but she managed to keep that to herself thanks to exhaustion making her head hit the desk.

"Alright, you need a rest." Alya commented.

As that went on, someone chortled at Marinette.

"She's still cute..." Nathaniel said, sketching on his notebook since he was done taking notes. He liked Marinette more as a friend after what happened to him as Evillustrator and some... other events.

"If extremely clumsy." added his partner and writer Marc. The effeminate boy had been fortunate enough to trade places with another student and get in the same class as his partner in comic book development. "Hey, do you think it'd be fun to write a panel with Ladybug being that adorable if dorky? I mean, that could flesh her out a bit more."

Nathaniel hummed, then shook his head. "Heh, that wouldn't be so bad, although I'd feel bad if we made it too obvious it's Marinette we use as inspiration, and I don't want to be mean to Ladybug giving her Marinette's bad luck."

"Well, how about little accidents to overcome, like, hm..." Marc got out his own notepad and started writing with an old pen. "Perhaps getting stuck to a wall with her yoyo but using that to swing and counter. You know, like how Jackie Chan gives himself disadvantages in his movies."

"Sounds great!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "It'd give me a reason to watch his films again!"

Then, Marc blushed as he looked to the side. "I... I do have some of his old ones if you want to check them out." He scribbled away some ideas, but had some awful luck. "Oh no..."

"Oh no indeed." Ms. Bustier said patiently as she stepped in front of the two. "Marc, I know you wanted to be here, but if you and Nathaniel are going to be distracted-"

"Sorry, it was my bad!" Nathaniel defended his friend. "It won't happen again, I promise. It's just that... um..." he looked at the other boy's pen and noticed the problem. "I... uh, was trying to find a pen to lend him. I apologize for being so slow..."

His sheepish, nervous smile couldn't be any more fake, but Ms. Bustier could tell he was going to keep his word. "Fine, but if you need a new one you can ask." She gave them a smile before returning to the lecture.

"You didn't have to lie." Marc told the redhead.

"What are partners for?" Nathaniel asked with a smile, getting Marc's cheeks as pink as his painted lips.

However, just as Ms. Bustier got back to the board, someone entered the room following the principal. And it was a face Marinette didn't expect or want to see, as well as a person who put Adrien on edge after learning of their lying nature. Chloe had reformed, became a decent person... and got into a steamy three-way relationship with Sabrina and Aurore. However, that left the room open for one cunning mean girl to take and balance the universe.

Lila had returned.

"Hi everyone." she greeted with a patented fake smile which made most of the class smile back and accept while Marinette internally let out a groan.

"Hey Lila!"

"Great to see you again."

"Where ya been?"

And the smile she had barely hid some hatred. "Oh, you know, traveling around with my family. Just yesterday I heard of how that awful villain terrorized my friend Ladybug and I just had to be here to lend her a helping ear. Besides, I've heard there's this new contest and I just had to get you guys to compete. After all, it is for a charity that I and many others worked hard to make possible."

"She's plotting something." Marinette said more awake than before.

"You tell me." Tikki whispered inside the girl's purse.

"Oh, Marinette!" Lila beamed and walked to her. "I know you're a great designer, so I know you'd die for a chance to enter this!" she pulled out a flyer which involved comic superheroes posing heroically. "Ta-dah!"

"Is that..." Nathaniel said in starry-eyed awe, which Marc mentally noted as cute.

Lila grinned widely as she answered with a nod. "Yup, the Annual Kirby Superhero Contest! It's coming to France thanks to Ladybug, and I know you guys can do your best to not only get people involved but also get Ladybug herself to attend!"

"Wait, why would she?" Adrien asked, knowing Marinette would ask that and Lila could use it against her.

"Oh..." and he hit the nail on the head. "Well... I... I do know she's busy, but..." and cue the crocodile tears. "As a heroine, she's helped many in need. Why would she pass this up?"

Marinette tensed up as Tikki had an awful hunch. "Does she suspect you're Ladybug?"

"No, but we can't be sure." the heroine said.

"Besides," Lila continued. "I assure you, it's all for a good cause. That's why I signed Marinette up."

"Um, Lila... that is all good, but..." Ms. Bustier started. "I'm afraid you're in the wrong classroom."

"I... beg your pardon?" she asked in shock.

"Forgive me, Ms. Bustier, but I assumed she was still in your class." the principal said, stroking his beard.

"Well, she was, but due to her lack of attendance for her activities, we had her seat vacant for quite a while." the teacher explained calmly, and then motioned to Marc. "I'm afraid Marc's request cannot be denied, and the roster this classroom is already full."

"Excuse me?" Lila started to drop her act, clenching a fist slightly.

Marc looked down, clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry, I can change to my older class if you want..."

"Hey, you don't have to." Nathaniel defended him. "I'm sure Lila can understand. I mean, she's been so nice. What do you say? Can you let Marc remain here? He's been enjoying himself." he asked looking at the girl pleadingly.

Lila felt her eyelid twitch as she forced her smile and waved. "Oh, sure... Sure... It's no problem." She was lying through near-clenched teeth. "I'm a bit sad we have to part, but I'll make sure to see you as much as possible..."

And, finally, Marinette's brain reacted. "Wait, what!? Hold on! You signed me up!?"

"Oh, yes, I thought you'd be delighted to help." Lila said as she waved and left. "After all, you seem quite capable of multitasking, so what's a little competition to get a design recognized by comic book artists around the world compared to all you've done? Of course, if you don't, well, I'll admit I'm sad you couldn't help the charity feed so many hungry kids..."

"I..." Marinette knew Lila was plotting against her, but she was quite competitive. So, clenching a fist which she pumped up, she beamed. "I agree! I'm knocking it out of the park! After all, I've got a good model to help me with some outfits!"

And then, she turned to Adrien, who waved awkwardly at Lila.

"Oh..." said foxy girl said, narrowing her eyes as she willed herself to keep up her grin. "I'm certain you'll do greatly."

Plagg turned to Adrien from his pocket. "Wow, way for your girl to lay her claim on you. Glad Tikki's never been that possessive over me." he whispered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, now I'm envying you for the first time ever." the blond whispered back.

"Mmm, I don't know, I wouldn't mind the attention." smirked the Kwami with Tikki rolling her eyes.

"I heard that you know." she whispered back as Lila left the classroom and scowled while gripping her hands.

"That goody two shoes Marinette might be having Adrien help her, but she'll bomb and make a bigger loser than she already is in front of everyone, then I'll swoop in and console him for her mess up." she smirked while in the class, things resumed while Marinette looked down and let out a sigh.

"Oh man, what did I just say?"

Alya was the first to comfort her. "Hey, chill! Your designs are amazing! You got it in the bag!"

It didn't help, Marinette grabbed handfuls of her hair as she hit her desk with her face. "Easy for you to say, I'm better at regular trendy clothes, not superhero costumes! How does one even work with that!?"

"Well, why not let us give you a hand?" Ms. Bustier said, smiling at the other students. "Helping others by making a hero sounds like fun and a good class activity."

That didn't help much. "But what if I ruin it? I'd be letting you guys down."

"Come on, Marinette!" Juleka said as she walked to her. "You've designed some awesome costumes for the band, you got this!"

Rose nodded cheerfully. "Besides, maybe we can help, too! After being a villain, I've always wondered what I'd be like as a hero!"

"You too?" Kim asked, getting everyone's attention. "Come on, you can't deny that as kids you wanted to be one!"

"Guilty as charged..." Sabrina commented, poking her fingers. "Even Chloe... um..."

Sighing, the former mean girl of the class waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, I was a big nerd of Ladybug..." she got Sabrina's intense gaze, something she found herself currently unable to say no to after her kinky threesome with her and Aurore. "Alright! I am still one! So, yeah, we can help her. I... kind of owe you that for the aid in the confession, Dupain-Cheng."

"Wait!" Nathaniel said. "Marinette, if you want help, please let me compete against you!"

"Um... dude, did you word that right?" Alix asked, a finger aimed at him. "Or am I missing some grammar lessons?"

Max shook his head as he checked his computer. "Actually, it's an individual competition between artists, but I assume you have a hidden meaning to your claim, Nathaniel."

"Indeed, I do." the artist smiled. "Marinette, I admire your style when it comes to clothing and try to one-up it in the attires I design for characters in my comic. So, why not let me show you some of mine so you and I can compete? Let's help each other and try to better ourselves."

Unfortunately, Chloe had some of her sass still with her. "Wow, Romeo, you're a bit too forward. She's taken."

Most of the class chortled while Nathaniel blushed.

"Um, no! I didn't mean it like that, sorry! I just... I..." he looked down, unable to find words. A hand on his shoulder made him look at Marc's soft smile.

"He and I have seen that competition and want to make our comic known through it." the timid writer admitted. "So... what say you, Marinette? Even if we don't win, at least we could have fun and find ways to improve."

"Guys..." Marinette felt herself tear up a bit. Wiping away the tears, she smiled. "Alright, you're on! I'll make sure we're the best!"

"Just a side note, I'm helping her to win it big." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Then... I'll model against you to aid Nathaniel win it big, too." Marc said as he stood forward, trying to look heroic with his hands on his hips. In the end, he looked even more effeminate due to how he emphasized his curves.

Kim rubbed the back of his neck as he made an observation. "No offense, but I've got the hero build down, you... could use some more weightlifting."

He wasn't being mean, and Marc understood, but he still blushed. "I get it, I am a bit... on the skinny side."

"It's fine, Marc can make a good hero, as do you all." Nathaniel said, making the writer smile warmly.

"Alright then, let's pose!" Nino cheered. "Marinette, make sure to get my good side!"

"Nuh-uh, she better use me for endless good sides!" Chloe said, getting a quirked eyebrow from Marinette.

Nonetheless, she smiled at the group. "Well, this will be tough, but... yeah, we can make it work. Thanks, everyone."

Adrien smiled seeing Marinette perk up as they all got to work.

For the rest of class period Marinette and Nathaniel got to work on jotting down images of their classmates who gladly posed as best as they could while tossing in some ideas on what to use for them. Both artists tried their best to go with what they saw and could picture without accidentally taking from the other.

"How's this look?" asked Adrien bending his legs while spreading his arms out to his sides.

"Perfect!" Marinette chirped happily.

"Um... do I... really make this work?" Marc asked shyly as he stood in front of Kim, pantomiming charging at him.

"Yup, like David and Goliath!" Nathaniel replied with a warm grin.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Chloe asked as she was hugged from behind by Sabrina, and they blushed as the nerd could push her chest on the blonde's without anyone seeming wiser about it.

Nathaniel got into it. "A hero looks better with friends or loved ones hugging them from behind, don't you think? Like they don't want them to go but danger calls the seeker of justice!"

Marinette giggled out. "Seems Marc and you've had a good time together."

The writer blushed at her words with a timid smile while Nathaniel chuckled sheepishly.

"What can I say? It's fun to put his words into pictures."

Marc blushed a tad hotter. "What can I say? It's fun to see my words come to life with your drawing."

Then it was Nino and Alya's turn. "Getting some practice carrying me for a honeymoon?" the blogger teased.

"Alya..." the DJ blushed brightly.

"Oh, come on, you are hard to tease, let me have this one." She beamed, her smile and his good nature letting him grin and forget any embarrassment.

Nathaniel chortled, growing a blush of his own. Everyone pitched in, Ms. Bustier getting a hoot out of playing a villain while Rose and Juleka played magical girls holding hands in front of evil. Ivan carried Mylene on his shoulders with a reassuring smile for fun pictures of a gentle giant hero. Max and Alix – the newest couple – pretended to be a duo of villains as they faced Adrien and Marc who each played a different hero. A good eye could see Marinette enjoyed drawing Adrien like a different version of Cat Noir with a ninja attire like she saw in Gabriel Agreste's book. Nathaniel got more creative as he pictured Marc as a magical based hero with some of his old Reverser's motif, yet heroic.

"And... I think that's the best I can do..." Marinette held her pictures to her chest as she looked at Nathaniel, who had his held up in one hand.

"Ready...?" the artist asked. "It's to improve, so let's see if we can inspire more from each other."

"Got it!" the girl nodded and the two showed each other their drawings.

"Whoa!" the class let out in awe, marveled at what they did.

A picture of Adrien posing as a black-clad martial artist reminiscent of Bruce Lee from Marinette versus a wizard Marc facing a giant baboon-like Kim with a magical brush and riding a paper plane by Nathaniel. Sabrina and Chloe dressed in skin-tight outfits on Marinette's pic as a couple of spies versus a magical girl and a regular Japanese schoolgirl in Nathaniel's picture. Funnily enough, both had similar magical girl outfits for Rose and Juleka – Rose loving that she was dressed a bit like Reflekta while Juleka was designed after Princess fragrance in both. They also drew Nino as a hero carrying his lady friend out of a plane crash and a fire. The two had different large-golem themes for Ivan with Mylene as a princess. At the end, the two returned to their original ideas for Adrien and Marc and expanded on it.

"I look so sick as a monkey hero king!" Kim cheered.

"Hm, hard to choose which I like more..." Chloe hummed, trying to act a bit condescending like her mother, but she couldn't. "Dang it, now I need daddy to make me clothes like this!"

"The latex looks good, but the skirt..." Sabrina salivated slightly, having ideas to brainstorm with Aurore for their next stay at Chloe's suite.

"I wish my arms were more muscular now." Nino commented.

Alya giggled. "Don't worry, I know you can carry me whenever I'm in trouble."

"Look, Juleka, you're so gorgeous!" Rose told her girlfriend who hummed in delight.

"And you look adorable, babe." The tall goth said smoothly.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd make such a good villainess... now I know what to wear for the next two Halloweens." Their teacher said with a smile.

"Oh Ivan, you look so cool!" Mylene cheered.

"Heh, I wish I was that strong to protect you." The tall rocker fanatic replied.

The only distressed one was Alix. "Hey, I know we were these villains a while ago, but... you could've made me look taller."

"You do look lovely in a catsuit." Max said, then blushed when the skater smirked at him, "Um, uh, let me rephrase that..."

"Well, if I may be so bold... I think I know which picture you put effort into." Marc said as he looked at Marinette's last picture of Adrien as a ninja.

"And I can see which one Nathaniel was passionate about." The girl said as she turned to the two, then saw them look at each other. And then, it clicked when seeing their warm smiles! "Wow, you must be really connected!" she brought them out of their thoughts and made them turn to her, "Sorry... well, I do mean it!"

"You're too kind..." Nathaniel said bashfully.

"What am I missing?" Adrien asked.

"N-Nothing! I'll tell you later!" the girl said with a beaming smile to Marc and Nathaniel. "Let's see if we can add more touches to this for the contest and see each other."

"Very appreciated, Marinette. I can feel the energy flowing through me to win this contest!" Nathaniel grinned, pumping his fists.

Marc turned to them, looking down slightly. "Do you think I really... make a good hero?"

"I wouldn't have drawn you like that if I didn't think that." Nathaniel replied with a soft grin.

It was then that Lila came, beaming as she leaned over Marinette's shoulder to look at the drawings. "Well, I guess it's no surprise which your best pictures are!"

"Gyah, when did you come here!?" the fashion enthusiast yelped.

"Oh, we just had a break at my new class and couldn't wait to see how you were doing... Hm... I can tell you really... enjoyed drawing Adrien." Lila tried hard not to hiss at the last part.

Kim was oblivious. "Yeah, about as much as Nathaniel did with Marc, do you see how cool he looks like a mage? I really wish he kept me as a monkey king fighting him, though..." he frowned at the end, knitting his brows, but only made the artist chortle while Lila noticed the writer's blush when stealing glances at him and the way Nathaniel tried hard and failed not to look at Marc.

"Ah, I see..." Lila said with a false sweet smile. "I hope to see you all again tomorrow at the opening! Toodles!"

"She's so planning something..." Marinette whispered.

"Be careful to keep your drawing locked safely, Marinette." Tikki whispered her advice.

Plagg gulped. "Yo, Adrien, better keep your guard up or your girl could be the target of that Lila's next mad scheme."

"No need to tell me twice, buddy." The model said with a determined nod.

With that class went on as normal with Plagg getting a teasing look on his face. "Hey Adrien, I'll bet Marinette would go nuts if you showed up to her house dressed up like that." he whispered.

"I bet Tikki would like you in one." Adrien joked back.

(At the Agreste Mansion)

At Hawkmoth's secret room, Gabriel turned to his secretary with Shadow Nooroo fuming. "Tell me, Natalie, Nooro, after our visit with that odd... one, I've been pondering on a few hypotheses of what this... Catbug could be." He turned to his Kwami and secretary, the former frowning and the latter humming. "To get such a reaction from Ladybug and Cat Noir there must certainly be something bigger at play. If he mentioned it while they were fighting me, could it be a power greater than expected?"

"It is a possibility, master, although..." Shadow Nooroo growled. "About one thing and one thing only comes to mind... And the same magic which prevents me from speaking your name forbids I say it."

"A deity, god... whatever he was, is exempt from such a rule," Natalie stated. "If anything, there is no trick to his words. And yet Catbug makes it obvious that it's related to both our enemies at the same time... May I be so bold as to state it could be a fusion?"

Shadow Nooroo opened his mouth... and green bubbles came out. "What!? Curse these secrecy rules, I can't even answer or give hints of any kind!"

"Natalie's theory holds water as does your response, Shadow Nooroo," Gabriel replied quite happy with that development. "All we need now is a chance to awaken more clues to this creature. Who knows? Maybe I should be thanking this Yui for-"

Suddenly, a jingle blared in his secret lair as confetti rained around him, complete with party streamers and small fireworks. From the ceiling came a purple cake decorated with a large YOU'RE WELCOME, GABBY-BOY written in black icing. Pictures of Natalie in her most modest lingerie appeared, causing heat to surface on the faces of both adults. Both their right eye twitched as they knew there was a certain all-powerful being laughing his ass off at them. Gabriel calmly brushed the confetti off his shoulder while Shadow Nooroo went to eat the cake.

"Hm, not bad, if a little sweet..." the Kwami mumbled.

"Natalie, I shall leave the cleaning to you as it is a... private matter, I need to get some air." Gabriel turned as his assistant did as told, planning to burn all pictures.

Once down and in the lobby, Gabriel was pleasantly surprised to see his son.

"Hello, father." The boy had some cheer in his step, and yet there was no Marinette.

"What's happened?"

Adrien smiled softly. "Oh, Marinette's entered a comic contest to show off her own superhero designs, and our class joined in to help her model for it."

Gabriel placed a hand on his chin. "The Annual Kirby Superhero Contest, right?"

"You know of it?" Adrien was surprised, to say the least.

"I took inspiration from some of Kirby's own work..." Gabriel admitted with the barest hint of nostalgia behind his glasses. "And I am one of the judges."

"You... what?"

(Moments later, Marinette's room)

"HE WHAT!?" the girl panicked. "Not only do I have to impress others, but your dad as well!? He may like my designs as a fashionista, but as a superhero artist!? This is a catastrophe! A-"

"Mom, I think Auntie Marinette's broken again." a more mature if still young-minded Catbug said, patting her head.

"Sweetie, you'll get used to this if you ever gain a partner." Tikki said, patting her son with an experienced smile.

On Marinette's hands was her phone which showed feedback of a patient Adrien smiling at his girlfriend. "Hey, look at the bright side. Not only do you defeat Lila, but also do so by impressing my dad."

Marinette panicked further., "Or she sabotages everything I do and he kicks me out, denies our relationship and forces you to marry her!"

Plagg snapped his fingers. "Oh, right, she's plotting your downfall. Um, should we check on what she's planning?"

Adrien shook his head, holding his chin. "No need, Marinette's her main target, so all our eyes should be on her and her stuff. Lila may be planning something, so we all have to band together like her personal bodyguards." He blinked. "Should I ask mine for pointers? I mean, I'd just have to get him something from the convention."

"No, wait, Lila could plant a glitter bomb on it and ruin my drawings as well as make him mad!" Marinette slammed her head on her desk, ruffling her hair.

"Is that... hyper... hyper ball-e?" Catbug asked his mother.

"Hyperbole, and... I wish it was," Tikki replied. "Long story short, having your own hero to aid means there's plenty of bad people to deal with. And Lila... well, she's the worst."

"Tell me about it." the two teens and Plagg said in unison.

"Well, a plan is better than no plan..." Catbug said. "I can check on that Lila girl... Perhaps eat her food as a little pre-revenge for her evil deeds."

His cheeky smile got different reactions from his parents.

"That's my boy!" Plagg cheered with a fist-bump.

"Please, don't encourage him." Tikki sighed.

"Aw come on, now he's thinking like me."

"I know, that's the scary part." remarked Tikki bluntly making Plagg pout.

"Or better yet, I will be your own little bodyguard." suggested Adrien with a smile, making Marinette blink. "By that, I mean if I stick close to you, she wouldn't make a move or else she'd be seen and found out instantly."

"Or you just want an excuse to get up close and personal." teased Plagg.

"Hey!" the blond model snapped.

"It's better than no plan or backup." Marinette pointed out. "Besides, Lila wouldn't try anything near you if you don't leave my side."

"Still, what could she possibly do?" Tikki asked.

(At the halls of the Louvre)

Nathaniel was peacefully drawing as he took inspiration from a new exhibit. "Hirohiko Araki, huh? His stuff must be really good if he's got a display here." He commented while checking some of the stuff as he doodled. "It looks so... fabulous." Then he chortled as he approached an exhibit. "What's this? Vento Aureo? Italian for Golden Wind, if I'm right... Heh, Marc could cosplay as the kid with the bandana."

"You really think so?" asked the shy writer.

"Gah, when did you get here!?" the redhead asked in shock, jumping around in surprise.

Something Marinette would forever regret not foreseeing happened, Lila appeared. "I've just wanted to talk to you two." She smiled sweetly like the fox she secretly was, "After all, I did get Marinette and you two into this contest. A great writer and artist ought to be... together." She felt her eye nearly twitch as she restrained some disgust. "Anyway, I see you're a fan of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure already, Nathaniel. Did you know this part had some characters which people considered gay? Or at least pretty close in how they acted towards each other."

"Well, judging by their outfits and designs, I can see why." Nathaniel chortled.

Marc looked down and mumbled. "I kinda like their clothing... and their outfits kinda look like mine. So, what does that say about me...?"

Nathaniel blushed, but Lila acted fast.

"Oh, please, after Ladybug's declaration of her preference?" she gritted her teeth as she forced her smile to remain.

"She does have a point there." the redhead artist told his friend. "I mean, plenty of girls – even Chloe – have gotten out of the closet. It'd be sexist not to let men have fun."

"Really...?" Marc asked, blushing further.

"Um, yeah..." the other boy chortled awkwardly.

"Aw, you two are so adorable!" Lila giggled. "Say, Nathaniel, did you get what I recommended?"

"Oh right!" the redhead then produced a fountain pen which he handed Marc with a smile. "Here."

"For me?" the artist asked shyly, gently taking it and trying not to brush fingers.

"Of course, it's for you. You've helped me a lot, it's the least I can do!" Nathaniel beamed further, "Besides... I..."

"No way!" Lila fake giggled. "Are you two..."

"No!" both replied in unison, blushing before looking away. "I mean... well..."

"Aw, you're too cute!" she giggled more. "Come on, don't be shy. I'm sure you ought to talk about it..."

There was a pause as the two teens didn't know what to say or do while Lila saw the two fidget a little, finding it annoying but amusing in her sadistic mind.

'Oh man, if I stay quiet, does that mean I'll be seen as weird?' wondered Marc glancing at Nathaniel.

The artist coughed and tried to change the subject. "So Lila, what brings you here? You a fan of it too?"

"Oh, I adore Araki's works, I've even got my mom to talk to him a few times and see if he'd like to come to the contest!" she chirped, the cogs in her head turning, "In fact, Marinette and I are working hard to try to get him to come as a judge. Cross your fingers!" Inside her head, she couldn't help but giggle, 'I can only imagine what Hawkmoth will do out of these two when their hopes shatter further. Ah, Marinette, I shall have the sweetest of revenge.'

(At the contest in a large tent in front of the Eiffel Tower)

Marinette looked at the people in costumes and immediately felt despair. "No, nope, I can't do it! I just can't!"

Adrien was there to grab her shoulders and turn her around. "Yes, you can! We're all with you!"

"Besides, Ladybug may even come!" Alya chirped.

"Well, you know Lila promised it, but not Ladybug." Marinette countered. "A superhero would have trouble being-"

"Fear no further, Paris! Ladybug is here!"

"No, here!"

"Hello everyone, here's Ladybug!"

Marinette felt her eye twitch when many girls – and even a man – walked forward dressed as Ladybug, to which Adrien made a small remark.

"So, where's the Cat Noir love?" he asked out loud.

"Hi?" asked Marc... in a really tight Cat Noir outfit.

"Wait, Marc? You look... um..." Adrien started, the lyrics of a certain song crossing his head, 'Dude looks like a lady...'

Indeed, Marc's wide hips and plump behind made Cat Noir look more like Cat Trap. "I thought I'd try this look since, well, he's a nice friend to Ladybug despite her preferences."

"Well, she is lucky." Marinette said with a knowing smile sent Adrien's way, calming him down and getting him to chuckle.

Sabrina, in her own Cat Noir outfit, agreed. "Hee-hee, I know, he's such a nice guy sticking with her and being such good pals after that!"

Aurore hugged her from behind. "Well, we can make this non-canon pairing canon." She pecked her on the lips.

"So, where's Nathaniel?" Marinette asked Marc.

"He's talking to-"

"Father!?" Adrien interrupted Marc's answer when seeing Gabriel walking forward with Natalie, the shocking part was seeing him as Hawkmoth.

"Does it surprise you?" the man asked in his booming villain voice, before lowering it to his flat businessman tone. "Actually, I am fond of supervillains more than superheroes. Ever since I was a kid, I rooted for Skeletor more than that boorish He-Man and cursed Starscream for ruining Megatron's plans."

"Wow, my dad's a fanboy... I certainly didn't expect that." Adrien whispered the first part to himself and then said the last part out loud.

"I was convinced by Natalie to go with the theme." he lied. "This way I can pass without paparazzi buzzing around me." He resisted the urge to smirk. 'And this way I can akumatize anyone dreaming of being an artist faster. Forgive me, son, but your girlfriend shall make the perfect villain.'

"Well I think it looks great Mr. Agreste." spoke up Marinette with a smile while trying to be nice, even though the costume gave her the chills. 'I swear he could pass as the real Hawkmoth, but that's just silly.'

"Hey Natalie, you gonna put on a costume?" asked Adrien.

"Do not worry, I don't need one. I'll just pass off as Gabriel Agreste's secretary looking over his son while he's in important business."

"And not a word of this to anyone else." said Gabriel returning to his Hawkmoth voice.

Marinette and Adrien watched as they walked away with the girl rubbing her arm. "Wow, your dad can really act. I think I got goosebumps from that."

"I just can't believe he is so into it. I figured he's always been that serious."

"He's not the only one." Marinette said, pointing to his bodyguard in full Batman gear with a camera in one hand and a notebook for autographs in the other.

"...in my defense, he doesn't talk much about his personal life, so that you can't pin on me."

"Say Nathaniel, could I ask you something?" asked Lila using her sweetest tone.

"Of course, ask away."

"Do you think I could see your drawings?"

"My drawings?" he looked surprised.

"Yes, I know you worked super hard on them, and waiting for the contest to see them be judged is too long to wait. Pretty please?"

"Just... why the sudden interest?" he asked, unsure of why she was so energetic.

"Oh, I just need to see how you and Marinette did, the suspense is killing me!" Lila lied as she beamed.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't like for any accident to put them in danger," he stated while holding close his bag.

"Please, you know me, I may be frail, but I will protect them with my life." the girl lied again.

Nathaniel let out a heavy sigh. "I'm... sorry, I want to, but I'd rather save them for Marinette. We did want to share them together before the contest."

Surprisingly, Lila grinned further. "It's no problem, I get how personal one can get with her. She's such a good friend."

"I know! It's hard not to love her..." Nathaniel admitted with a blush as he remembered his past crush on her, "Too bad I lost all interest in her. I'd be lucky with a girl like her."

Having said his piece, he left while Lila's eye twitched. A few moments later at a bathroom stall, she punched the wall so hard the strike made another girl jump on the other side, run off, and let out a yelp. Alone on her own, Lila pulled out a picture of Marinette, glaring daggers into it. Gritting her teeth, she held it close to her face. Hatred oozed off her, burning.

And then, she licked it, "You little slut..." she growled, licking her lips. "Just you wait, I'll shame you, break you, make you crawl to me and beg for me to stop. And then, I'll have my revenge with you eating me out. You'll be my little bitch, you and Ladybug." Before she could get any ideas or more excited, she thought back to her plan, then put the photo away, left the bathroom and looked around. "Okay, I can't mess with the pictures, but I think I know JUST the next best person to use."

"Hey, nice costume. Say..." she started, plotting on ways to get back at Marinette which involved the pigtailed girl suspended in the air with ropes and Lila groping her furiously from behind with both equally naked. "Could I borrow your pen?" Lila asked with a soft smile and her hands clasped, "I've gotta get a couple autographs and I just didn't bring a pen with me."

"Oh, sure, but be careful." Marc said, handing her a familiar item which made her giggle.

"That's so cute, you still have Nathaniel's gift with you!" she chirped.

"Not so loud..." the writer begged embarrassed, "He's a good guy, and I'm sure not interested in... someone like me. I mean, he crushed on Marinette who is actually cute and... well, a girl... I just... gave you my life story." He realized too late what he did and blushed hard.

Lila giggled, "Worry not, I do know how you feel. I'm bi!" Of course, she didn't lie as she fantasized with Ladybug bent over with a fox-tail butt-plug while Lila held a paddle in one hand and Marinette's head to her crotch with the other, face-first and nose-deep into Lila's pelvis.

"Really?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Yup! I just never mentioned it because I know how some people can get. It's wrong when they judge others for liking girls and boys." pouted Lila with a sad expression. "One time I thought I could trust someone to keep it a secret, but they told others and got bullied because of it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, if there's anything I can do, well... besides this, do tell." Marc genuinely cared as he handed her the pen.

Fox ears could've popped out of Lila's head at how sly and deceiving she was being, "You're such a sweetheart. Perhaps you should try to be this nice to Nathaniel. If he says no, it's his loss." With that, she bid him farewell, leaving Marc conflicted as she plotted her next approach for the revenge she envisioned, "First you as my living sex-toy, Marinette, then Ladybug..."

As for said girl, she and Nathaniel were meeting already.

"Are you ready to show off?" Adrien chortled, "Also, please tell me you used that picture with Marc as a mage. That was cool!"

"Um, shouldn't you be cheering your girlfriend?" the redhead retorted.

"Oh, he's done so and is doing more," said pigtailed girl replied. "Anyway, I do think that one was your best drawing. It makes me nervous about my own work."

"Winning or losing is not important, Marinette," Nathaniel said. "Thanks to all of you, I've been inspired to do better. And while I admit I want to be victorious, I'm intrigued to see how far I must go to make this comic a great one."

"Gotta respect an artist with such a desire for self-improvement," Adrien commented. "So, where's your partner? I'm sure Marc would like to see it as much if not more than us."

"What makes you say that?" Nathaniel asked embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm lucky I didn't mess it up after the effort all of you put in. He really tried to help with this and my own stories... Oh no, now I can't lose..."

As the teen fretted, Marinette turned to her boyfriend, "Is this what I'm like when nervous about my own work?"

"Yup, indubitably," Tikki whispered.

"Eh, about fifty percent more neurotic," Plagg added.

"I'd be honest, but you'd break up with me." Adrien joked.

"Hey!" the girl puffed her cheeks while Adrien, Nathaniel and the Kwamis giggled at the reaction.

"Whew, alright, I needed that laugh," the redhead said. "Best of luck..."

Both opened their folders, revealing their drawings. Marinette finished her picture of Adrien while Nathaniel did the same with his picture of Marc. A keen eye could see the effort in the colors of Nathaniel's was better. Although, Marinette's outfit made her piece as eye-catching. It looked like a draw of sorts, and yet the two were happy with the results.

"It's beautiful, you really captured Marc's shy and kind side," Marinette beamed.

"And you make Adrien look quite daring and dashing," the artist replied.

The model chuckled, "C'mon, dude, I'm taken..."

Marinette giggled... and Nathaniel blushed, "Uh, yeah, I wouldn't be interested in guys..."

Adrien lifted an eyebrow, "Are you alright? Was my joke that bad?"

"I mean, I... um... well..." Nathaniel blushed further.

Marinette's comforting hand reached for his arm, "Hey, it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh...I don't know if I should, not here I mean..."

"It's all right, I can tell," Marinette winked at him before leaving.

"It's cool." nodded Adrien with a thumbs up before giving Nathaniel some alone time letting him breathe a sigh of relief.

Passing by costumed people, fans with plenty of bags of merchandise, booths for amateurs to try their best, and other contestants, the teens killed their time. Lila for her part had waited for the perfect chance for her revenge. The judges were finally ready at the table with the school's principal as one of them, dressed in his Owl outfit. There was Hawkmoth/Gabriel beside him, and Jagged Stone along Carla Nightingale and Thomas Atruc on both sides of the only disguised judges. Everyone was excited for the events. Everyone at Marinette's class was on the tips of their toes hoping for the best.

A familiar bald man appeared to get the people cheering as the contestants formed a line, Alec Cataldi waved at the crowd, "Good day to you, Paris! Here we are at the time to see which young artist inspires our judges the most. We have quite the selection of artists, fans and designers! Please, give them a big round of applause, even more to those who decided to come here in such great outfits like Mr. Agreste!"

"Please, I am only doing my part to show my appreciation for good designs," said the man before standing up and lifting his hand. "And those with no soul in their work shall rue the day they crossed me, Hawkmoth, and dared to think lousy art can be accepted!"

Everyone cheered, Adrien blinking, "Wow... he's having fun."

"Your father is a man of few hobbies," Natalie told him.

"It doesn't make it any less scary how he could pass for the real deal," Marinette whispered to herself.

Mr. Damocles was next with a beaming smile and a wave of his cape, "Worry not, children, for I, the Owl, can see real passion in your drawings! Hoot-hoot!"

After his pose, Jagged riffed on his guitar, "Worry not, dudes and dudettes, Jagged Stone's here to see real killer work! And he knows you'll deliver!"

Thomas waved sheepishly, the bearded director feeling overwhelmed, "Um, yeah, I'll give you all the best analysis of your work!"

Clara beamed, "Don't worry, everyone! We know at the end of the day we'll all smile and dance at the effort you've all put here!"

"Alright, it's time!" Alec cheered and thus the contest started. Marinette gulped as one of the other contestants walked forward with his sketchbook over to the judges to give them a look see.

Gabriel looked at the drawings with his usual expression, which just made his costume even more scary looking before shaking his head. "Is this all?"

"Uh...well...I..."

"Huh, not bad." remarked Jagged looking at them next. "Wicked looking dragon, I can dig it."

"Yes, but all of these look nothing short than copy and pasted ideas you'd find from any cliché fantasy role playing game." dismissed Gabriel without being nice. "There's no real imagination or effort."

Alec winced, "Yikes, leave it to Paris' top fashion designer to know how to criticize art. What say you, judges?"

"I must say, even as a fan of the classics, I do wish to see some improvement over the tropes of old," Principal Damocles added with a sad and yet understanding look. "It's nice for that retro vibe I've heard goes these days, but it could use more oomph."

Clara hummed, "I can tell there was effort, but I'm sadly but for the energetic side. However, it's a boy's thing and I can't say no to that!"

Thomas nodded. "Well, I'm not that against it, it has potential if the story backing it up is good enough on its own. The design could help it if it's at least aware enough of the setting."

All other contestants went like that, one after the other. Some were nicer, others had their bias, and Gabriel downright destroyed everyone. Every time it happened Adrien winced while feeling pity for each one while Marinette was sweating nervously.

"Oh man, this won't end well, not at all. Your dad's not holding anything back." she muttered wiping at her forehead.

"Adrien, maybe you should help keep her calm with a big smooch." whispered Plagg with a grin.

Suddenly, Nathaniel got nudged over by Lila, making him nearly stumble and fall, "Good luck!" the vixen girl said with a wave.

The poor artist almost broke into a nervous sweat when the judges looked at him, "And we have Nathaniel next!" Alec cheered as he obliviously ignored the order, "Come on, boy, show us what you got!"

"Oh, well, I..." he swallowed, closed his eyes and opened his sketchbook.

"Now that's a design from my childhood giving extra life!" Mr. Damocles cheered. "Ah, I feel like when I got my first Spider-Man comic!"

Jagged Stone played his guitar for a sick riff, "Now that's killer art! Do you also do covers? Can I get you and Marinette to work together?"

Clara clapped, "It's such a lovely outfit! And there's so much life for a monochrome painted hero... It's so unlike my style yet so lifelike it's working for me!"

Thomas stroked his beard with an appraising nod, "Such detail and heart... Yes, you're not only talented but passionate for a kid so young."

Alec whistled at the praise, "Wow, four judges won over... but what does our hardest hitter say!?"

Everyone turned to Hawkmoth, as Gabriel spoke in his regular voice, "You took a design from something seen before and yet..." he felt slightly hurt of the Reverser design used, but at the same time, "I feel that the touches you added to give it your own personal style made it competent. Even if it's not as original as I would've liked."

"Praise from the big man himself!" Alec cheered, "Your next opponent better bring their A-game!"

"You can do it, Marinette!" Lila smiled sweetly, '_Of course I'll put you down on your way where you deserved to be, under my heel at my beck and call._'

Marinette gulped while Adrien patted her back, '_Breathe Marinette, don't forget to breathe, and don't make a fool of yourself!_' After her little pep-talk, she walked over with Nathaniel giving her a good luck smile, and the girl swore she was a statue when she felt every eye there on her.

"It'll be alright." Tikki whispered from the bag.

"You think she'll be alright?" Nino whispered to Alya.

"She might be shaken up now, but all she has to do is show what she's got and things will be smooth sailing."

"T-T-T-These are some of my d-designs." stuttered Marinette while slapping herself in the head before showing the drawings and praying to every god she knew not to mess up.

"Spectacular work as always, Marinette!" Jagged cheered. "But man, that Nathaniel kid did have another oomph to his..."

Mr. Damocles hummed, "Even if the style is a bit too modern for my liking, the piece is quite appealing to the eyes..."

"Oh yeah, you really get the most style points from me!" Clara cheered.

Thomas smiled, "Now that's a good picture, I certainly love how you balance the colors."

Alec beamed to the camera, "Seems this contestant is giving our judges a hard time. What say you, Mr. Agreste?"

"Hm, I can tell who the model for this piece was, and yet something familiar and powerful in it does strike me," the man hummed. "If anything, it's a close call between this and the previous one."

Lila smirked unseen by anyone as her plan worked the way she expected it to, '_And now, for the final step. If little Marc could be a dear to appear soon..._'

Alec turned to the audience as the judges left, with Nathaniel and Marinette standing side by side, "It seems our judges really need time to figure out a winner. What say you two? Is the tension for nail-biting or is one of you confident enough to see the trophy in your hands?"

"We did this for fun and to improve, nothing else," Marinette said with a smile.

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to win the big prize!" Lila chimed in.

Adrien and the Kwami couple tensed up at her appearance while Nathaniel grinned, "Well, so do I. Thank you for convincing Marinette to join in, Lila. Otherwise I wouldn't have this much fun!"

Lila beamed, "I bet you are, as is Marinette who I know wants to impress the judges! One of them is her boyfriend's dad! Oh, but I don't think there'd be favoritism given who that is!"

"Wow, what's this piece of drama!?" Alec asked in shock.

"Didn't you know Marinette's dating Adrien Agreste?" the dark-skinned girl replied with faked ignorance. "Oh my, please, do not think that affects Mr. Agreste's opinion! We all know Marinette wants to impress a man of his stature with her skills alone. Right, Marinette?" she turned to the object of her love/hate obsession, loving how she glared and resisting the urge to rub her thighs at the idea of that angry face squished between said meaty thighs.

"You know it," Marinette replied with a confident smirk. "After all, Mr. Agreste had to accept my designs as worthy before letting me date Adrien."

"Wow, she's claiming you hard, man," Plagg told his partner.

"Is that how Tikki got you, then?" the model asked.

"Well..." Plagg chortled nervously as the memory involved his lover's feet and their scent.

"Don't answer that," Adrien said when connecting the dots upon seeing the lecherous smile on his partner's face.

Lila smiled sweetly at Marinette, "Oh, I know you'll win, just wanted to wish you two luck." Having said that she quickly kissed Nathaniel on both cheeks, and then Marinette.

"Wh-" the pigtailed girl exclaimed when Lila pushed her breasts against hers and took time to rub their cheeks together after placing her lips on them.

"See you!" so into feeling Marinette's body was Lila that it was a testament to her skill that she managed to slip a certain item into her pocket.

Marinette blinked with a shudder whereas Adrien noticed the blush and glanced at Lila as she walked away, "She's up to something, alright."

"Don't worry, Adrien, if something happens, we'll be right here." whispered Plagg while Nathaniel turned to Marinette with surprise.

"Good luck Marinette, whoever they pick shouldn't be an issue."

"Agreed, we both tried our best and in the end it'll all be worth it. Honestly just being up here though is a miracle I haven't stumbled on my face." she whispered with a nervous chuckle.

As that happened, the vixen put her plan further in motion.

"Lila, there you are." Marc said once he spotted the girl.

"Oh Marc, I'm so sorry!" she fretted perfectly to sell her act. "I had to lend Marinette your pen! I was just talking to her and she told me she needed it for a quick doodle. After Nathaniel gave it to you, I'm so mortified, but she seemed to really want it."

Marc blinked, but sighed. "It's alright, I mean, Nathaniel wants to compete with Marinette when both are at their best, he's possibly-"

"WHAT!?" Everyone heard a sound of horror echo through and found Nathaniel holding his drawing... covered in ink.

Lila had to resist the urge to giggle. 'And now, to find the pen I "lent" Marinette...'

"W-What happened to my drawing?!" cried out Nathaniel with wide eyes while Marc ran over.

"Nathaniel, what's wrong?"

"My drawing! There's ink all over it!" he showed Marc the mess, which caught the writer off guard. "I swear it wasn't like this, I just flipped to it and it was already like this!"

"Let's all..." Marinette started, but then there was a clicking sound as a familiar pen fell down... broken.

"Is that... my pen?" Marc asked in shock. "It's missing the ink... Marinette, did you..."

"What's going on?" the girl asked in confusion and worry.

"Oh crud, how did Lila do it!?" Adrien asked in shock.

Plagg cursed, scratching his head. "Dang it, we shouldn't have let her anywhere near Marinette in a ten-mile radius!"

Marc walked over and picked the broken pen up with shock, and then turned to Marinette with hurt. "Marinette, how could you?"

"What? N-No no wait! I didn't do anything!" she held her hands up.

"Then why was my pen in your pocket?!"

Meanwhile, in the judges' makeshift meeting room inside a tent...

"Huh!?" Hawkmoth tensed.

"Yo, what's the problem, dude?" Jagged asked mid-strumming.

"I... must go to the toilet, it may take a while with this costume on." the fashion designer lied, running quickly off to a stall. Once inside, he pulled out a bottle with a butterfly inside. "Good thing I always come prepared." He opened it and let one out before, held his hand and let it flutter down to imbue it with darkness. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize he whose precious gift has been sullied by being used to besmirch an artist's very own creation and said artist."

The butterfly took off fluttering towards the source of negativity, meanwhile, Adrien was trying to step in between Marinette and Marc.

"Look, you know Marinette, and she's not the kind to go and do something like mess up Nathaniel's drawing."

"Don't lie, Lila gave you this pen, and you broke it! Why!?" the writer cried in outrage while the artist was devastated.

"Lila!?" Marinette and Adrien echoed, connecting the dots easily. Marinette snapped, "If anyone's to blame, it's got to be that little-"

Suddenly, they heard sad hiccups, "No… How could I have been so blind? I opened myself more to… someone else…" Nathaniel growled, glaring at a trail of ink which slowly led him to the real culprit, "I put all my soul into this, and… love… And you, you knew…" he and Marc turned to Lila, at last seeing the bigger picture. "Who else knew of the pen? Who could make it so… perfect!?"

Marc saw red, "I…I trusted you!"

Lila saw herself cornered and tried to think of a quick lie, "Wait, oh no, I may have been acting on a weird condition of mine and-"

"Quiet!" the two yelled, Marc clutching his broken pen, Nathaniel putting his hand on his to reassure him with his words and that action, "I wanted a villain for a comic. I see now what true evil to use as inspiration. Only that like in comics, you'll face justice!"

It was then that the akuma fused with the pen, everyone gasping as Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over the faces of writer and artist, "Mangaka, I am giving you two one body and mind to make your actions as well as your bonds unbreakable. You shall paint a world of justice and bring it to life. In return, I ask for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"We are the painter of landscapes and writer of life, Hawkmoth." Marc and Nathaniel said as one, their bodies fusing into a single being. For her part, Lila ran off, cursing while the audience also escaped. Marinette and Adrien also got away from the chaos, trying to find an empty stall. As they did, they had to discuss the morality of their next actions.

"Are we seriously saving Lila of all people!?" Plagg asked.

"It sucks, but we're heroes for a reason, aren't we?" Adrien sighed.

"I hope this teaches her a lesson," Marinette said.

"After all that's happened, she better," Tikki added.

Once in a stall, both changed to their alteregos, stepping out as the same time as someone else… "What in the world?" Hawkmoth asked, looking at the two heroes. "Adrien, why are you in such a costume? And is that your girlfriend?"

"Oh, we just wanted to join in on the fun, father!" Adrien quickly lied, "I mean, we make convincing a Ladybug and Cat Noir, don't we?"

"Sorry, Mr. Agreste, we did want to join the others but couldn't change in time so we took your pause to… um, get into character," Marinette smiled awkwardly at the end.

"Hm, very well, just know there's a villain around. I don't want you hurt, so look for Natalie at once," Hawkmoth said and patted his son's shoulder, running off to find a better hiding spot. "Those are really good if not downright incredible disguises. I almost believed them to be the real deal."

After he left, the heroes sighed in relief, Adrien voicing his and Marinette's thoughts, "Boy was that scary, I thought he was the real deal."

"We have scarier and weirder things to deal with, like… saving Lila," Ladybug sighed at the end, not liking the idea of saving such a thorn in her ass.

"Yikes, just hearing that makes it sound unreal." remarked Cat Noir before the two turned at the new villain.

Mangaka held a giant fountain pen in his right hand. It was taller than him and dripping with ink. And he also looked like he was flat, as in literally two-dimensional like he was made of paper. He wore a black scarf around his neck with numerous pencils strapped to his waist by a blue sash and loose white pants. He had on black gloves while his hair was spiky and flared up in a mixture of red and black. His face was the perfect mixture of feminine and masculine. And with a wave of his pen, holding it like a spear and brandishing like one, he shot out a wave of ink. "Go, capture that treacherous harpy to bring her to justice!" Mangaka roared in a mixture of Marc and Nathaniel's voice.

Splotches of ink came to life, limbs shooting out and taking form. Arms, legs and torsos put together, creating a bizarre and quite disturbing centipede. It was as if headless bodies were stitched together, and a serious lack of head made the heroes shudder. However, the worst part was to see its head. It was Lila's with modifications the artist and writer saw fitting after seeing her real self. Tusks like a boar's, horns like an actual devil's, and a forked tongue of the snake she was. And the abomination charged through, letting its creator leap up onto its back.

At his lair, having taken a quick ride thanks to Natalie, Hawkmoth was more than proud of his latest creation. "Finally, a perfect fusion! Not once did I think such art could be brought to life!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug gasped as the monster let out a shrieking roar with Mangaka brandishing his ink spear at them, "Oh great, as if Mayura wasn't bad enough, we got a guy who's like her with limitless monsters." The blond complained, then readied his staff as Ladybug spun her yoyo, "So… Any chances we can talk this out?"

"First, we shall make that snake-tongued deceiver pay, then your Miraculous shall rest in Hawkmoth's hands!" Mangaka declared, slamming the butt of his spear on the ink monster's head.

"Wow, Nathaniel's art and Marc's dialogue, we can deal with it…" Cat Noir joked.

"Don't jinx it!" Ladybug snapped.

"How could-" Cat Noir started, but Mangaka swung his brush, hitting none other than Kim.

"Whoa, what's with this stuff!?" the boy asked, then groaned… "Ugh, my head…"

Mangaka pulled out a pencil from his sash, whispering into it, "Kim, you are an unstoppable warrior whose family was taken by Ladybug and Cat Noir's actions! Achieve your revenge!" he nailed the pencil right into Kim's neck, the boy grunting as the ink swirled around him. Soon, the boy was turned black and white like a manga drawing with a white karate-gi and black hakama pants. With a stomp of wooden sandals, a loud battle cry befitting Bruce Lee, and murder in his eyes, the warrior turned to the heroes.

"I had to open my big mouth…" Cat Noir grunted.

"Kim, wait!" cried Ladybug as she ducked a swipe with Cat blocking a strike.

"You two will pay! My family shall rest easy when I have slain you for what you did, foul demons!" he yelled out in a dramatic tone that would make most actors proud, then produced out a katana from thin air as he lunged and almost cleaved Ladybug down the middle had she not jumped back.

"Looks like he's just been getting a new role in life. Time to give our critiques, Ladybug." spoke Cat spinning his staff and ran, the pole and sword clashing together.

However, Mangaka gave chase. "Lila, where are you!? It's time you face justice for your lies!"

Lila had run out of the convention, hiding in an alleyway with her breath ragged, "Tsk, figures Marinette would make matters difficult. That... little bitch..." and yet, she still wanted to pin her against a wall to shove her tongue into her tonsils. "I better hide and run off, think up a new lie to get them after Ladybug if I'm lucky."

"Or you could come with me," said none other than Natalie, stepping out in her alterego. "If you want to live, that is."

"Aren't you Gabriel Agreste's assistant?" Lila asked, unsure of what was going on, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can sense you have potential which may benefit us both," Mayura told the girl, holding her fan to her face. "You both love and hate the sources of your misfortune. I can channel that energy, but Hawkmoth himself could use your obsession for good."

Smirking nastily, Lila didn't think twice, "If it means Ladybug and Marinette can be my slaves, so be it..."

"Excellent." Mayura plucked a feather from the fan and held it. "Go my beautiful Amok and bring my creation to life." before closing her hand as the feather turned blue and blew it at Lila, who held up a photo of Marinette before the feather went inside it as blue and black darkness started to rise up from it.

'Time to show that bitch Ladybug her place.' thought Lila.

Back at the convention, everyone was watching, recording or running away from the fight as Kim's sword clashed against Cat's staff. It looked like an intense fight to the death as both flipped, backflipped, dashed, side-stepped and danced around the other. Marinette for her part was trying to find an opening against Mangaka's art, but his centipede monster was ready. As soon as she swung her yoyo, it swatted it aside with its body like a whip or an animal using its tail to get rid of flies. She caught it only to meet a stern glare from Mangaka.

"For Hawkmoth, we shall obtain your Miraculous, but vengeance is first." Stabbing the tip of his spear on the monster's head, the centipede Lila let out a roar as it sprouted draconic wings from its sides and flapped them once to take flight, "My warriors, come to me!" he declared as he took out several more pens.

"Oh no, not again!" Ladybug fretted.

"You tell me!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he finally got Kim in a deadlock with his staff keeping the blade inches from his face. With a heavy side-kick, he shoved the brainwashed swordsman away, "Please no more like Kim, one samurai is bad enough."

"Fine then, repetition is bad..." Mangaka quipped and looked at his targets. He threw five pens, nailing his classmates, "Max, you're a space engineer trapped in a deadly outbreak and Ladybug and Cat Noir turned into infected monsters. Alix, you're a carefree bounty hunter and the biggest thrill is the highest reward, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Chloe, you are the princess of a far-off land and the only way to save your kingdom is to take down your nemesis-"

"Let me guess, us," Ladybug said with a blank expression, knowing what would happen.

Suddenly, Max sported a space suit without a helmet, carried a large pistol-like tool and had a massive backpack with similarly tools which were as or if not far deadlier. Alix sported a skintight outfit and her skates, held dual pistols and had a cocky smirk. Chloe sported a regal white dress with a breastplate, armored gauntlets and boots, and a claymore which blade was the size of her body.

"No cute romantic comedies or slice of life manga from you, I guess," Cat Noir quipped with an uneasy smile.

"I won't let you infect anyone else!" cried Max opening fire on the two who dodged while Alix opened fire and skated at them.

"Out of the way! Their heads are gonna fetch a huge ass paycheck for me!"

"I shall not let you two be a threat to my land any further, have at you!" cried Chloe running at Ladybug, and swung the huge sword towards her head.

"We need to retreat!" Ladybug told Cat Noir, who gave a nod and extended his staff to leap away, his girlfriend following closely with her yoyo helping her swing over Paris.

"Now's the time to get more firepower!" Cat Noir told her, obviously hinting at what she was thinking.

"Master Fu is a bit far from us, and we can't let Lila get hurt... Wow, it's really weird saying that out loud," Ladybug commented, her boyfriend nodding deep in thought.

"I'll keep them busy and-" Cat Noir started, but Ladybug shook her head.

"We need to de-transform, not to mention Mangaka has a LOT of potential soldiers who are after us. What could we..." she looked down at the escaping convention-goers, all panicking and screaming, "...Oh no... I just had the worst, most evil idea..."

"Desperate times call for desperate needs, besides, even my father couldn't figure out I was the real deal." Cat Noir interjected.

With a gulp, the two landed down and blended with the crowd, who yelled louder when seeing the giant centipede and the army of manga characters, "Where are they!?" the akumatized fusion growled, "Bring me our enemies, claim the happy ending to your story!" he pointed his spear forward and his brainwashed classmates did as told.

However, "Hey, hands off!" a female Cat Noir yelled.

"Dude, watch the hair!" a red-haired Ladybug complained.

Hawkmoth grew mad. "How infuriating, it's like finding a needle in a haystack! Grr, Mangaka, don't bother with them, they'll surely come to you once you find your target and make an example of her. Force them to go to you and don't fall for this trap!"

"And it shall be so, Hawkmoth," Mangaka replied with a dead tone and turned to his minions. "Enough tomfoolery, bring me Lila to make her repent for her sins!"

They all cried out in unison and spread out while said girl was hiding in the girl's bathroom trying to stay quiet, '_I can't believe he'd draw up something THAT ugly. Ladybug and Cat Noir better end up beaten soon. The sooner I don't have to see that eyesore, the better._' she frowned while crossing her arms. '_I wouldn't mind seeing Ladybug get tied up and helpless. Whatever he draws might end up with tentacles. The real slimy and grab happy kind._' She licked her lips at the idea of the heroine tied up, imagining her in various poses due to the tendrils before they tore her suit up, exposing her in front of hundreds while crying out in distress.

Her own plan was already waiting, "Is it now a good time, mistress?" asked a perfect clone of Marinette, a Sentimonster.

"Not yet, my pet," Lila said and held her close, feeling up malleable breasts with one hand and rubbing the copy's taut ass with the other. "Once they're close enough, we may run."

"Ah... I'll keep you safe, m-mistress..." the clone moaned as Lila gave her a hickey.

"Oh trust me, you better, or I'll have to punish you." Lila whispered before nibbling on her earlobe, making the Sentimonster gasp and shiver.

"Y-Yes m-mistress."

"You better, because you know what happens to naughty girls who don't do their job." whispered Lila while trailing a hand closer to the clone's private spot making her nod quickly. "Good girl. Now, once that sexy slut of Ladybug leaves, you know what to do..."

"As y-you command, mistress..."

Back with Marinette and Adrien, they had managed to hide behind one of the booths without anyone seeing them.

Plagg was panting, "Oh man, that dude is serious, and his artwork is crazy to fight."

"You tell me, it's like facing Hawkmoth 2.0!" Marinette exclaimed as she handed Tikki a macaroon.

"Alright, how do we beat this guy? We couldn't even use the Lucky Charm," Adrien said after pulling out some cheese for his Kwami.

"I'm thinking..." Marinette held her chin. "So far, our friends are akumatized, plus Chloe."

"Ouch, no need for that remark," Adrien replied. "However, those pens of his are our real trouble. Making new enemies with all the powers he wants is nuts..."

"And if we bring reinforcements, they could get turned too, but we could really use a helping hand." Marinette nodded to herself. "It's time to pay Master Fu a visit."

"Alright, you do that and I'll keep an eye out for Lila." Adrien said, then sighed. "It's not like it makes me happy to say that."

"I know, but we can't let her get harmed, even if she's twisted like a pretzel." Marinette reluctantly followed the hero motto.

"Always gotta protect people, don't we?" Plagg asked with a dejected sigh.

As the group parted ways, a certain tiny Kwami floated over the mindless crowd.

"So, this is what mom and dad deal with on a regular basis?" Catbug was in those near-adult years where one wanted to experiment with danger and have a blast. Fortunately, he was careful to keep an eye on the action, "Big bad is quite flat, rides a creepy thing, and has an army... Huh, mom didn't exaggerate when saying villains by that Nooroo are attention-getters." Flying down, he sniffed the air. "Ugh, what's that rancid smell?"

Plugging his nose with his tiny hands, Catbug looked at Mangaka, then narrowed his eyes at the pen-spear.

"Bring me Lila at once! Leave no stone unturned!" yelled the fusion with fire in his eyes and a slam of his spear on the head of the monster.

Everyone ran off as Kim, Max, Alix, and Chloe tore down every stall, table and booth they found in their way to find the girl, who finally revealed herself, "Oh no, what shall I do!?" cried Lila as she cowered in fear, or so it seemed, "Someone, anybody, please help me!"

"Crying won't save you from your-" Mangaka roared, only to get a shoe to the face.

Revealing a relieved smile, Lila turned to her savior, hidden behind the form of none other than her Sentimonster... as Ladybug, "You came, Ladybug!"

Everyone watched in shock as the heroine returned in her full form, "Don't worry, Lila, I'll protect you!" the fake Ladybug beamed.

Adrien fought against his disbelief, "What's going on!? Did Marinette get cloned!?"

"No, I smell Sentimonster all over that fake!" Plagg growled, "Did Mayura team up with Lila of all people?"

"No time to lose, then!" Adrien said, ready to change, but there was a second problem.

"Everyone, listen up, the Cat Noir and Ladybug you saw were fake!" the fake Ladybug snarled, then glared at Mangaka as she wrapped her arm around Lila. "Not bad, Hawkmoth, you had fakes to drive out the one who I really care about... but you are not hurting my girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" everyone, even Mangaka, exclaimed in shock.

Hawkmoth for his part laughed in his lair beside Mayura, "Lying to Paris like this whether for pettiness or attention is quite delightful! Truly, Miss Rossi knows how to make a spectacle!"

Mayura hummed in laughter at her side, "I gave her my best Sentimonster to date, and with her love and hatred for both that Marinette and Ladybug it won't break easily."

Hawkmoth chortled deeply, "Once the real one arrives, she will have trouble telling the world the truth without making herself known, and with the double near Lila, it's a perfect trap. Not only do I have Mangaka as my greatest creation yet, but an ace up my sleeve in this fake Ladybug! All these endless possibilities make me feel like a child yet again!"

For her part, Lila did her best to hug the fake Ladybug, "Oh, Ladybug... I'm so sorry! I... I wish I had known you really felt that way for me! I did something stupid because of that girl I also like!" she smirked as she hid her face between Ladybug's chest, talking loud enough for Mangaka to listen to her lies.

Fake-Ladybug patted her mistress' head, "I know, you sabotaged these two boys to make Marinette win, but love shouldn't be forced or earned like that. Now I know."

Adrien slapped his face, "Marinette won't be happy since her lie about her sexuality could be blown..."

"Forget mad, she'll get an aneurism!" Plagg exclaimed. "We need to stop this madness before it gets crazier!"

Meanwhile, over at his home, Master Fu was doing some deep breath exercises and had been at it all morning.

"Master, are you almost done? I feel like you've been doing those more than you should."

"It's not easy being nearly two-hundred years old," he joked with a small smile and held up a small item. "I've been channeling my energy to make this. I hope it'll do what may be a true miracle."

"A new Miraculous..." Marinette breathed out and held up a simple pair of rings colored a simple silvery color with one distinct feature, "Why are these two rings joined together?" Indeed, they were locked with a small chain which meant both rings had to be worn in different fingers.

"I fear it's the nature of its Kwami, one who is the link between his parents." Master Fu said with Wayzz floating up beside him.

"Catbug's near the villain, you better find him soon," the turtle Kwami warned her.

Tikki fumed, which looked utterly adorable. "Oh, that little rascal, his dad and I'll have a word with him!"

"We'll have more than that soon." Marinette said and took the ring. "The most powerful Kwami's son... This could be too much for anyone."

"I know whoever you choose will make a great hero, Marinette," the master said with a smile.

"I sure hope-"

"Breaking news!" Master Fu's radio interrupted her. "We break your scheduled relaxing music for a last minute report. Ladybug and Cat Noir are facing a new villain, and in doing so it appears she had accepted love from said villain's target."

Through all the multiverses, everyone could feel the shock, "I DID WHAT!?"

In his own realm, Yui rubbed his chin, "Dammit, I shouldn't have left that dimension so soon..."

(Back with Cat Noir)

"Lila, what are you doing!?" he asked upon ducking under fire from Max and Alix, gripping the girl by her shoulders to held her escape her pursuers with the fake Ladybug nearby. "Over here!" a quick turn later, and they leapt down into the subway, hidden from anyone as the Parisians had emptied the streets after the akuma alarm rang off.

"We should be safe for now, but first Cat Noir, let go of my girlfriend," said the fake heroine.

"Can it, I know you're nothing but a faker," he nearly snapped but kept his volume down. "Once the real Ladybug arrives-"

"Mine will be gone and make it look like nothing was wrong," Lila said with a sinister smile, hugging her Sentimonster. "You see, I can do more with this pet of mine." She nibbled her ear and the Sentimonster turned into Marinette in a flourish of blue feathers. "Surprised?"

"Marinette!?" Cat Noir asked, then stood on his metaphorical toes. '_Crap, does she know...?_'

Lila explained herself, "I hate Ladybug as much as I do Marinette..." she growled, gripping the fake's chin harshly, making her hiss. Just as quickly, Lila's glare changed to a loving expression, "And yet with such hate, I want them. I can't help it. I hate them so much I fell for them and desire them to be my pets..."

Seeing her kiss Marinette deep in the mouth brought shivers up Cat Noir's spine, '_I am so relieved and disturbed at the same time! So, she doesn't know they're the same person. Good! But, she's dementedly into a girl I love. What did Marinette and I do to deserve this!?_'

As he panicked, the sound of a sword cutting through asphalt made them look up to Chloe, "For my kingdom!" she hopped down and cleaved the air, forcing the trio to split with Lila and the fake Marinette running off and Cat Noir left alone with the fantasy princess, "I shall protect my subjects, but, most importantly, my two lovely wives!"

"Too bad Sabrina and Aurore just missed this odd declaration of love," Cat Noir quipped as he dodged wide swings.

On their side, Lila and the fake Marinette ran out of the subway with the foxy girl smirking, "That should be enough playtime for now, pet. We can mess with Ladybug more once it's all said and done." With a flick of her wrist, the Sentimonster nodded and morphed back into the picture, which Lila delightfully kissed, "Tonight, though, you and I shall have some fun."

A loud crash signaled Mangaka's arrival, riding the centipede, "Lila Rossi, you shall atone for your sins with your life!"

Crying falsely, Lila sobbed into her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just didn't think... I really, really liked Marinette and still do, even if my heart also belongs to Ladybug! Please, don't hurt Ladybug or Marinette, I beg you!" she whimpered and curled into a ball, smirking as she knew how Hawkmoth worked.

"Mangaka, I suggest you wait for the finale, Ladybug should be on her way," said the villain with a smirk.

"Very well, vengeance is a dish best served cold," Mangaka said and held up one of his pens. "Lila Rossi, you are a deceiving witch! You shall use that talent to aid us trap Ladybug!"

"I knew you'd say that," Lila said with a smirk and held up her Sentimonster's picture. A quick clash later, and everyone saw Marinette in a witch outfit complete with a large black robe and a horned helmet, "My pet, use your new powers to protect me!"

"At once, mistress!" the fake Marinette said and waved her hand, sending fireballs at Mangaka.

"How dare you!" Mangaka roared and swung his brush, the fireballs dispelling with a wave of ink.

"You gave her power, but her will's mine alone to control regardless of what power Hawkmoth gave you," Lila smirked.

Mangaka grew madder. "Go my force! Stop the lying harlot and her witch!"

"Your head's gonna make me rich!" called Alix as she fired at the two girls.

Suddenly, the fake Marinette waving her wand again and forming an invisible wall that bounced them away, "No one will touch my mistress!"

"I'll have to sanitize the area." Max pulled out what looked like a fire hose connected to his pack and blasted out steam which hit the wall, but Chloe ran around the side and pulled her sword back.

"Off with your head, villain!" she proclaimed before swinging, making the fake Marinette wave her wand before a portal opened. Chloe fell down with a yelp as she crashed on top of Max while Lila gave the fake a glance at her rear, not feeling scared or nervous anymore.

"Was this your plan all along!?" Mangaka snarled.

"I wish, but I do know how to improvise." Lila mocked him with a smirk.

Growling furiously, the fusion brought up his spear. "Enough!" slamming the tip down, all his puppets let out a shriek before globs of ink flew from their bodies and to himself. "I won't let you mock me!"

All around them the students returned to normal, groaning as they held their heads.

"What hit me?" Kim asked, then yelled upon seeing the villain. "Oh crap, run!" he was quick to grab Max along Alix, both held their nerdy friend to get him running.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Chloe cried.

"Ugh, if we must..." Alix grunted, helping up the blonde along the other three. Then, she turned to Lila. "I would run if I were you!"

"No, allow me to show you what a witch she is!" Mangaka snarled and the ink centipede slammed down its tail to block their path. "After her, my guardian!"

"Ladybug will come save me!" Lila told the villain as she held the picture where her Sentimonster lived in to protect her lie further.

"Liars like you should never say such a thing!" Mangaka roared furiously. "Loving someone means more than words! Your actions are as empty and void of emotion as all your tales!"

Uncharacteristically, Lila snapped back. "I do love Ladybug, you overgrown ink stain! She is mine and I've placed my claim on her for all to see that!"

"I so need to talk to Ladybug about this." Cat Noir sweat-dropped.

"No need..." said the heroine with a deadpan tone.

"When did you get here!?" the masked cat hero asked in shock, whirling around to see her panting.

"I just saw everything, in the news, hearing people ask me if I was dating Lila Rossi." the girl looked pale as a sheet. "If this doesn't allow Hawkmoth to akumatize me, nothing will. Ugh, and I just can't tell all of Paris I'm not a lesbian or they'd get insanely mad..."

"We can worry about that later, right now we gotta take out the akuma. Any help from Master Fu?"

"Yeah, and it's a real treat." she replied holding out the two rings, making Cat look surprise and then at her with a chuckle.

"I don't think now is the time to ask me that, but maybe in a few years I'd say yeah."

"N-Not that!" she sputtered with a red face. "It's a new Miraculous!"

"Wait, a new one? How's that possible?"

"Master Fur made it, and apparently it's for….you can kinda already guess who."

"It's Catbug, isn't it?"

"Right on the nose."

"If Plagg was out here he'd probably be acting like a soccer dad."

"And Tikki going on about what not to do." smiled Ladybug before turning serious. "But for now, we need to find him or it won't work."

"And just who is gonna wear them?"

"Considering he's made from the powers of creation and destruction, it can only go to someone who won't abuse the power or who can handle it." she replied, slowly looking from the rings to Cat, who looked like he noticed and smiled. "Which only leaves…"

"The two of us. Guess we'll be doing this one together like always." he remarked while slipping one of them on his open ring finger while Ladybug tried to do the same.

She looked hesitant, but not due to fear or unease, '_Is it really meant for two people? I mean, I wouldn't really MIND having something like this for me and Adrien, b-b-but people are definitely gonna get the wrong idea! Not to mention, who knows what could happen if we try to use it at once_.'

"Tell you what m'lady, I'll go find Catbug and get him away from Mangaka while you think it over, sound fair?"

"Yes." she said with relief after slipping off the ring. "And we better make it quick!" she said upon seeing Mangaka move with Lila caught in one of his centipede monster's many arms…

However, the wait didn't take long. "Wait! On his back, at his belt! Is that..." Cat Noir gaped, but he knew what he was seeing. "When did Catbug get so close to him!?"

"Oh, he's in so much trouble, and not just from his parents tearing into him." Ladybug's maternal instincts kicked in right into overdrive as her Kwami could feel what was happening.

"Allow me." Cat started running to the villain.

Lila cried out and tried hitting at the arms of the centipede monster to let her go, to no avail as her captor glared at her, "And now you will suffer." spoke Mangaka with a cruel smirk as he raised his pen up with Lila's eyes going wide, only for them to turn confused and lost, which the villain noticed. "What? I'm about to end you, and you look like you don't know where you are?"

"Uh...is that something you made?" she asked pointing up as best as she could.

"What are you-" he turned and was cut off to see something small on his pen, scurrying across it.

"This! This is what I was smelling! Oh geez, it reeks!" spoke Catbug trying to cover his nose, and not realizing he just got spotted.

"Hey, get off!" spoke Mangaka as he tried shaking the Kwami off, who yelped and rolled off him.

The childish creature would've fallen to the ground if his wings didn't stop him in time. "Alright, time to go!"

Hawkmoth's eyes widened like dinner plates. "A Kwami!? But how!? Where did this one come from?! And whose Kwami is it?!"

Mayura observed from the sidelines just as shocked. "Hawkmoth, do you recall what that deity said? Do you think he referred to that one?"

"Could it be possible…?" Hawkmoth asked, then smirked evilly. "Ladybug, you may not love Cat Noir, but that didn't stop you from allowing your Kwami and his to bare fruit with their love!" with a new goal in mind, he stopped his villain. "Mangaka, chase after that Kwami! Bring him to me! If you fail to capture it, Ladybug could use it to stop you!"

"Understood." Mangaka said. He created a cage for Lila with a thrust of his pen. "You'll remain in here until it's time for you to face justice!"

Lila growled, grabbing the bars. "Hey, let me gol!" Unluckily for her, the villain left her. "Didn't we have a deal?"

Mayura approached her, smiling softly. "Consider it amusement and a test for you, Miss Rossi." She told the girl coolly. "If you desire revenge as much as love, seeing if you can survive as well as adapt to challenges proves you're worthy of serving us. Why, that Sentimonster of yours is proof of that."

"You planned this?" Lila asked, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I know what a woman in love can do for what she most desires..." the woman said cryptically. "I took great pleasure in seeing the lengths you went to in order to claim it. Hawkmoth showed just as much interest as I did… However, if you wish to keep this servant of yours, you shall do as you are told."

Lila gritted her teeth and felt anger at being played, but kept a cool facade and nodded slowly, "Fine."

Mayura smirked, turning to the chaos the girl caused. "Excellent."

"Get back here!" yelled Mangaka as he made his monster turn and lunge at Catbug, who yelped and flew out of the way, as pale as a Kwami could be.

"Sorry, I don't taste good, bye!" he shrieked, buzzing off as the monster followed after.

"You won't get aw-" Mangaka was cut off, again, by Cat Noir jumping up in his line of vision, landing on top of the monster with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you and I still have some unfinished business. Maybe talk over your latest work because to me, it could really use some tweaking."

"Everyone's a critic when it comes to true art!" he yelled before he tried thrusting his pen out, but Cat managed to dodge it, while holding on as the monster kept Catbug in its sight.

"Help! Someone! I don't wanna be eaten, I prefer being the eater!"

"Hey you!" Cat Noir said, some of Plagg's own anger sipping out. "Chew on this!" he said as he threw his baton into the monster's maw, the extending pole forcing the centipede's mouth open.

"Thank goodness!" Catbug sighed in relief. "Uncle, am I glad to see you!"

"You won't be as happy when your auntie and mom get a chance to chew you out." Cat told him before snatching the little creature, running off. "Ladybug, I got him!" he used his free hand to do his signature attack. "Cataclysm!"

"Lucky Charm!" the heroine called out, receiving a bottle of oil for her troubles. "Alright, oil, oil is a good thing, but how do I even use it!?" looking at the ink dripping from the pen and then at the bottle, she smiled. "Alright, this should be fun!"

Pouring all the oil over herself, a glistening Ladybug ran forward just as Mangaka shot a wave of his ink towards Cat Noir. However, not only did Ladybug intercept it, the ink dripped down her body! To the shock of many save those savvy in art, they knew how troublesome working with oil could be, Ladybug smiled smugly as the ink had no effect on her. She was quick to get under the centipede's head and, with a small smile of pleasure, kicked it under the chin with enough force to make it look up and shake off Mangaka!

"Got you right where we wanted you!" Cat Noir smirked. "Enjoy your bath!" he slammed his hand under the floor, opening the streets and letting the monster fall into the sewers! The waters dissolved its body quickly, and as it let out a roar, Mangaka growled at seeing his work disappear.

"You shall pay for that!" he snapped, twirling his spear. "You haven't seen what I can really do!"

"Neither do you!" Ladybug said, holding the rings. "Ready?"

"With you? Always." Cat smiled and slipped his own on his finger.

"Then repeat after me," she said, slightly nervous as she looked at the chain linking both rings together. "Catbug… Unify!"

"Catbug, unify!" he let out.

Both rings glowing purple with said Kwami going wide eyed. He yelped as he got sucked into the chain. A bright light erupted when Cat Noir and Ladybug found themselves getting pulled towards the other.

"Woah!" Ladybug let out before both heroes touched, their bodies tingling and glowing bright enough power to the point where anyone who saw had to cover their eyes, including Mangaka and Hawkmoth through the villain's eyes.

"What's going on?!" the heroes' arch nemesis asked.

"I don't know!" the villain tried to look as the light took the shape of a glowing purple orb.

It hovered before it began to shrink and form limbs and a head, making the villain lower his pen and watch as details started to come out. The figure standing there was shown to be wearing a purple body tight suit with several belts wrapped around the arms and legs like they were stripes. There was a scarf wrapped around the neck which resembled see-through wings on the back, it went down to the back of their feet. They had elongated nails on their hands with a domino mask of the same purple color with very long wild blond hair that went down their back with what looked like a pair of antennae on the forehead mask.

"This is beyond weird… You said it. WHOA!" the new hero said in their own voice, a mixture of a female's and a male's. The androgynous body made it harder to determine the gender. "Alright, one step at a time..."

Inside the fusion's very soul, the three Kwami were reunited.

"You're in so much trouble, young man," Tikki growled, hands on her hips.

"Sugarcube, let's save it after we kick butt with, um… what do we call them?" her husband asked with a confused look.

"Hey, I'm the newbie here, don't look at me!" their son exclaimed. "I didn't expect to end up someplace with my own parents, or even end up in my own miraculous! Oh man is this cool!"

"Keep it together there, son, right now we leave it up to Adrien and Marinette. Or whoever they've become now." remarked Plagg while looking around the soul. "Huh, I wonder if it's a boy or girl…"

Outside, the new hero looked themselves over with wide eyes while feeling up the legs, arms, body, and looked torn between elated, shocked, confused, literally every emotion. "Ok… this is freaky… but in a good AND bad way."

"Becoming one like that won't save you two." spoke up Mangaka snapping out of his stupor.

"Hang on, just give me a sec. Er, I mean us a sec. No wait, is it just me? Gah! This is so confusing! Calm down! How can I!? Well, this is the weirdest thing that has happened to us yet! Yeah… we should expect more."

As the hero had a banter with themselves, the villain grew a lot madder, "Enough!" Mangaka grabbed three pens. "New hero, I dub you a slave of mine!"

"Whoa!" the hero fusion exclaimed, bringing up their weapon. Much to the villain's shock, it was a hammer which looked exactly like one of those squeaky toy ones which are oversized yet fun to use by children. "Please work!"

A loud bang echoed out as the hammer sent the pens flying off into orbit!

Hawkmoth nearly went mute, his entire face rigid at the sight. "What power!"

"Wait, creation… and destruction..." the hero slapped their head in realization. The handle of the hammer resembled Cat Noir's pole with a black paintjob and green highlights, the double-sided head was a bright red with red dots, "Bringing out our Kwamis' greatest potential, this is not just a Miraculous, it's practically a link between all Miraculous! Now that explains why the rings have a chain linking them… Wow, that symbolism is kinda silly."

"Urgh, stop talking to yourself!" Mangaka snarled, spinning his spear. "Parisians, listen to me! As your king I command you loyal soldiers to fight off these enemies!"

Launching the pens to the sky, he also created an ink tower for him to stand up as civilians were turned into knights, samurais, vikings, and many other types of warrior to face the new hero. His army was also comprised of familiar faces. Chloe was back with her giant sword, Max held up a flamethrower, Alix had a sassy smirk while taking aim, and Kim spun around his sword with the dexterity of a Kung-Fu master.

"Again, really?" the hero asked. However, they held their hammer like it was a baseball bat. "Ok, bring it!"

"Go, my army, and bring down… Miracle Maker!"

"Alright, remind me to thank them for giving us such a cool name!" the newly dubbed hero told themselves, then sighed. "You just couldn't resist the quip, could you? Guilty as charged!"

The hero jumped back to avoid the sword from Kim and sent him flying back into a few civilians from a powerful swing of their hammer. Then, they started to duck, spin and weave around other Parisians aiming for them, trying not to cause too much bodily harm as they made it behind a stand, ducking fire from Alix who was heading right for them.

"Turning into one hero just means one huge bounty for me!"

"I think you mean one nasty headache." Miracle Maker joked, pulling back to use the hammer to send a stand of comics flying, and right at the redhead.

Akix tried to swerve out of the way, only to yelp when she found herself decked in the cheek by the hero with a mighty kick. Her head spun around as Miracle Maker turned and stopped Kim's stab with an upward swing of their mallet. The warrior yelped in shock for the brief moment he'd been given previous to getting hit on the chest with the hammer. Such strike sent him rolling back to crash against the other convention goers, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"My honor..." Kim grunted on the pile of unconscious Parisians.

"For my kingdom and loves!" Chloe shouted as she cleaved through the air.

"Let's see what this weapon really does." Miracle Maker held up their hammer over their head to bring it down against the floor. "Cataclysm!"

Instead of the usual corrosive power making everything vanish, the ground shot up! Debris flew at the swordswoman and knocked her out while the remaining pieces of concrete nailed all of the warriors behind her. An entire battalion was out cold from the ridiculous shockwave which either knocked them ass over kettle or sent pieces of concrete to their bodies.

"Sorry, this is for your own good!" Max exclaimed as he modified his flamethrower, launching the mother of all fireballs at the heroes.

"Please work!" Miracle Maker once again slammed the ground. "Lucky Charm!"

All debris flew upwards, rebuilding itself… and changing forms! Max was stunned when a pillar formed from all the concrete and asphalt the fusion sent flying. It created a sturdy structure that dispelled his shot. And Miracle Maker wasn't done. They used the chance to run up the new piece of architecture they created and jumped from its top, baring their teeth with their hammer up. Max could only grit his teeth in horror before it was nights out with an echoing bonk.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Hawkmoth was frothing at the mouth at the sight of such power. "How!? Why!? What is happening!?" he cried out in sheer disbelief.

"Mangaka, you may think you're powerful because of your hatred," Miracle Maker said with a grin on their face, a rather cheeky one. "However, bonds are more than powerful when you want to be with someone and protect them. Regardless of your flaws, you two made beautiful work, a task no one should mock. And I'm getting you back so you can appreciate it!"

"Useless, useless, absolutely useless!" Mangaka screamed in fury. "Come to me, my dragon!" a wave of ink formed a serpentine Chinese dragon which roared at the hero.

"Alright, how about we see what we can really do together?" Miracle Maker asked themselves. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Inside them, Tikki watched herself glow. "This power, this warmth and desire to protect."

Plagg was also shining. "I feel the righteous fury to hold close what is dearest to me."

Catbug gasped as he was engulfed in light. "So, this is what makes a hero… Heh, it's cool!"

As the dragon flew at them, the hero readied their hammer. "Miraculous… Cataclysm!" with a mighty swing, the dragon was sent to splatter all over the streets and buildings! The force of the impact created a sonic boom which shook the windows and made some crack! And all Mangaka could do was yell in shock and disbelief as his body was sent sky-high, right before he crashed into an unconscious heap, his pen-spear breaking upon falling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hawkmoth, falling to his knees as he clutched his head.

"Alright, Catbug, separate." Miracle Maker said, returning to being the two heroes. Both of whom stumbled and looked dazed while Ladybug rubbed her head.

"Oooh, that...was…..woah." she said while holding the rings in her hand.

"You said it." Cat held his head as his eyes spun around. "I feel like my head just went on a spin cycle and stopped."

"Wow! Let's go again! Let's go again!" cheered Catbug in between them.

"How about we don't and say we did?" suggested Ladybug who noticed the akuma fluttering up from the spear, making her pull out her yoyo and start spinning it around. "Time to de-evilize!"

She swung it out and caught the corrupted butterfly, pulling it to her hand with a smile before opening it up and watched as the purified insect fluttered into the sky. "Bye bye little butterfly." she closed her weapon up while the pillar they had formed together glowed red before it split apart into various streaks that flew around the area, repairing up any and all damage while anyone changed were reverted back to normal, Mangaka included.

The fusion turned back into Nathaniel and Marc, both still unconscious and with their hands on the fountain pen they cherished.

"You know, they do look like a cute couple." Cat said.

"How'd you…?" Ladybug asked, surprised.

"I think I kinda got some parts of you in me… Like sharing memories, think-"

"Pacific Rim?" she asked, then blinked. "Wow, creepy, I didn't see that movie."

"Well, you should… and we probably should be careful with how much we use that thing… I'd want my first time to see a girl, um… as she is to be presented to her one true love, to be done in a very special situation."

Ladybug blushed, then groaned. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to see you… like that… Well..." blushing hotter, she hated how the idea stuck to her, but then groaned,."Sorry, gotta keep the act."

"Yeah, there was no way this wouldn't be awkward." he grunted.

Hawkmoth stared at everything, furious, "You may be a maker of miracles, Ladybug, but I am a creator of nightmares! The next one shall be the perfect one, an endless dream of terror!"

(The next day at school)

"You two sure look happy despite the contest being cancelled." Marinette told Marc and Nathaniel.

Both boys blushed as they smiled.

"We did talk on why we were so mad at Lila, then learned of how she was bullied and how she tried to get Ladybug's affection." Marc said.

Marinette's mood was immediately ruined. "You don't say..." she said through clenched teeth.

"We decided to let bygones be bygones, water under the bridge, you know?" Nathaniel added. "I do have to thank her for helping us, even if she didn't intend to in the first place."

"Besides, yesterday was to prove ourselves, and we did!" Marc cheered and hugged Nathaniel's arm, getting a smile from him.

"Oh my god, you two..." Marinette giggled as that helped her mood.

"I guess we had to stop being the last single pair in our classroom." Nathaniel joked awkwardly. "Our parents took it well thanks to them liking Ladybug and accepting her sexuality."

"So we also owe her some thanks there." Marc said.

After the new happy couple left, Marinette sighed in mental exhaustion, Adrien walking up to her with a knowing look.

"So, that's why you didn't clarify Lila's lie."

"Trust me, I was more than tempted, but when the time comes to unmask her, we'll have to be careful." Marinette said, crossing her arms with a frown. Then, she thought more about it. "Thinking on how twisted she is… I can't help but pity her. What brings someone to be that crooked?"

"We may not know, but hey, we got a new way to fight back against worse than her." Adrien said with a smile, then looked pensive. "Speaking of which, what happened to the little rascal?"

"He's so grounded that coffee will be envious of him, courtesy of Tikki." Marinette answered.

"Wow, that last fight helped you get into puns, I see." Adrien quipped, then chortled. "I think you made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Oh no..." Marinette sighed, but she still smiled, which her boyfriend noticed.

As for Catbug…

"Ugh, come on Wayzz, how much coffee does an almost two-hundred-year-old man need!?" he asked as he spun the crank of an old coffee grinder.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" asked the turtle Kwami.

"No thanks, more coffee coming right up!" the child said, flying faster to grind more beans.

Master Fu looked at the rings, stroking his beard. "Such great power from such a little one. I do wonder… Should love bloom again, what could another set of Miraculous holders do?"

"Let's not tempt fate, master, especially when it might bring you know who back." remarked Wayzz, making both Kwami and user shiver.

"Fair point. I best get some biscuits ready for the coffee."


	8. Jake and Dark Dragon

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Jake and Dark dragon

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the eclipse event which anchored the temple in reality drew to an end, and the temple was about to disappear for another thousand years, all dragons and mortals fled out. Unfortunately, Rose remained fighting off the Dark Dragon and they were both trapped by falling debris. Jake flew in to rescue her, determined to not lose her again. However, the Dark Dragon grabbed a hold of Jake's leg with his tail, determined to trap the boy with him out of spite!

"You will not escape!" roared out the evil dragon as he tightened his grip, coiling his tail upwards to make sure the other dragon didn't get a chance to shake him off.

With the portal sucking in everything, Rose gritted her teeth about to use her spear, but found herself thrown through the air by Jake. She rolled on the ground, just in time to look up and go wide eyed to see said dragon give her one last sad smile before he and the Dark Dragon, along with the temple, vanished.

"JAKE!"

Both magical reptiles landed in an empty void of space at the temple's entrance, one was mad.

"GRAAH!" Pinning Jake down, the black dragon relished how the red one screamed. "YOU…BELONG...DOWN…BELOW…ME!" The towering creature intoned, liking the way which Jake whimpered from pain and fear.

The Dark Dragon held his nemesis by his red wings and arms. Then he forcefully used both legs to grind against his enemy's back. The dragon screaming below him tried to rage at the purple-maned one in vain, only to be punched in the back of the head. Pummeling Jake before turning him over, using his knees to pin the red dragon without mercy, hammering his fists into the smaller magical creature's face made the evil magical creature feel better. The much larger reptile then wrapped his tail around Jake's neck, as if it was a leash, to make him look up at the victor. He may not have made all humans perish, and he was locked for a thousand years in another dimension, but he'd make the most of defeating the one who trapped him.

"You…lost." Jake let out, trying to glare at the taller beast. "You can't hurt anyone… anymore."

"Oh you simpering little fool." the Dark Dragon shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. You may have ruined my plan to take control of the council and rule the magical world, but we're BOTH stuck in this void. Which means the one I CAN hurt is YOU, boy. And I'm going to savor every single moment."

"Heh, I've handled all kinds of stuff, anything you dish out, I can take it." Jake boasted defiantly, making the Dark Dragon narrow his eyes.

Jake was thrown skywards, then smashed down in a piledriver. Dark Dragon leapt up, wrapping both arms around his back to smash him into the ground with the force of a ballistic missile. Debris and dirt rocketed up ashe pinned Jake down. Unlike before, Jake's struggling allowed him to reverse the hold, but he was punched in the face. Dark Dragon repeatedly pummeled him, using elbow strikes to knock him silly. Grabbing him under his armpit and using his other arm to hold Jake's wrists in his grip, Dark Dragon bashed his face in with his flailing tail.

The red dragon kicked his nemesis back, then reeled back. "You're good, but I'm s-" Jake's line was cut off when he was grabbed in a violent bearhug. Dark Dragon squeezed him as hard as possible, bones cracking in loud snaps that echoed through the empty halls. "AAAAHHHH!"

Jake's screaming made the much larger dragon smirk, "You sound like a whore." he used his body weight to pin Jake under him as the young dragon groaned and squirmed. "Let's see if you can back your words, little one." Dark Dragon clutched Jake's skull, only to be kneed in the gut.

"Like I'd lose!" the red dragon twisted around and slammed his elbow into Dark Dragon's gut. The black dragon stumbled back, a huge wave of relief washing over Jake as he tried to get up quickly. However, the larger reptile was much faster. His black tail lashed out and violently slapped Jake down. Coiling around his throat in a tighter leash, the evil dragon dragged Jake's face through the ground, then swung him up, around and into the ground with a powerful slam.

"DON'T! YOU! DARE! FIGHT! BACK! I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MINE! MINE! MINE!" Dark Dragon flipped up, slamming both knees into Jake's back.

He pummeled the youth from the back, slamming his elbows down and wrestling with him when the red dragon tried struggling. Dark Dragon pinned him down to smack him repeatedly until he was satisfied that he had beaten the last spark of rebellion out of Jake. He was clearly furious as he held the smaller dragon's head in his hands, grinding it against the ground without a care. Once Jake went limp, the black magical creature got up, kicked the younger male in the face and launched him upwards. As the American Dragon plummeted down, Dark Dragon tackled him, pinning him to the ground with his tail wrapped around Jake's waist, holding him in place and making certain that he couldn't get up.

"Stop! Let…Let me go!" Jake's consciousness returned for half a second, only to be consumed by fear when Dark Dragon howled his disagreement.

"You are WEAK! Utterly and absolutely PATHETIC! And you will SUBMIT!" Dark Dragon yelled with each punch as he beat Jake down, pinning him down in a dominant manner.

He kept punching Jake, outright abusing him with violent bashes that smashed his skull against the ground painfully. Dark Dragon pushed a hand against the back of his head, grinding it into the stone floor before he punched him again. Jake gasped for breath, too groggy and weak to fight back as Dark Dragon forcefully beat him into submission. The elder dragon wanted the boy to stop resisting to his core and submit already. Jake had no choice but to ultimately give in, weakly lowering his head as a way to show he wouldn't fight back. Dark Dragon cooled down his brutality, assured of the boy's submission.

"P…please…" Jake begged, tears pooled on his eyes and dropped down like beady dewdrops.

Dark Dragon snarled, "NO…I WON'T ST-"

He was interrupted by Jake's next set of words. "Pl…please, I'll do anything…!"

Dark Dragon paused for a split-second. "Anything?" He echoed interested.

"I…I submit…" Jake said with no fight left on him, leaving himself sprawled for the black dragon.

"Well, a millennium here pummeling you would be no fun, but what to do?" he asked, getting up and looking at the younger dragon's muscular upper body and enticing thick thighs.

It was like staring at a palette-swapped version of himself, an equally toned if much smaller one. Yellow scales instead of purple for the chest and stomach, red ones for the body, and black hair with green highlights instead of purple. Even the black eyes were as sharp as his own glowing yellow ones. Being as narcissistic as most villains, Dark Dragon adored his physique. He saw dragons as the superior race, and even a half-breed like Jake was entrancing. Not only that, but the smaller dragon didn't realize that the adrenaline got to him. From a sheath at his crotch stood out a red swelling member, a dick about knee length with a distinct curved flair to the tip, giving it an elongated nature. His balls were ovular bulges at the base of his rod, swaying without sagging.

"Hmm….perhaps you can do something." he smirked darkly. Jake groaned as the Dark Dragon loomed over him, giving him a chance to notice his dick in wide-eyed disbelief. "I haven't had someone to mate with in a long time, which means you get the honor of handling this."

"What?!" Jake let out in shock from seeing the member's size, the part of his mind in the back noticing it was bigger than his own - it was also pitch-black and tipped with a musky dark purple mushroom-shaped cockhead -, but like hell he was gonna admit it.

"Since you seem to enjoy talking so much, let's see if your mouth is useful for something better."

"No way! You-MMM!" Jake was cut off when the Dark Dragon grabbed his head and managed to push the tip in his mouth before he finished, making him let out a muffle of shock and horror.

Dark Dragon began thrusting in with a delighted sigh. As he invaded the young dragon's mouth, careful not to cut himself with the teeth, he tended to the smaller creature's needs. His black tail coiled inch by inch around Jake's hard shaft and started jerking it off by force. Each flick of the tail made Jake let out a muffled howl in response. To that, Dark Dragon gripped his enemy's head with both claws, pulling it down to yank it in place over his cock. Each heavy pump of his hips brought a brand-new wave of syrupy precum, some of which dripped down into the stone floor in long strands mixed with dragon drool. Jake choked on every square inch of the gigantic phallus in his mouth in the middle of all but passing out as his saliva clung to the cock in a sticky web of jizz and spit mixing into a compound.

"Enjoy the first of many meals to come through our loving stay here!" the black dragon roared mockingly with mad laughter.

With a furious roar, he thrust his cock all the way down to the hilt, his balls pulsing and burning the bridge of Jake's nose with both their stench and agonizing heat. Wave after wave of hot seed spilled into his throat. As he gulped large mouthfuls which could be seen bulging his neck, Jake glared impotently up at the much more dominant dragon. The evil reptile clutched his hair with possessive claws, his fingers stroking Jake's cheek with increasing intensity. It was after five large mouthfuls and a slightly bloated belly that the red dragon was let go.

"Ah... pah...!" Coughing weakly, Jake's eyes rolled in their sockets. He was unable to focus on anything but the scent and taste of the raw seed dripping from his mouth in a steady stream of jizz. Every cumshot made Jake's legs weak until he dropped to his knees. He shook his head, trying to indicate his immense displeasure with the situation.

"How did it taste?"

"Ah...nasty….and messed up!" spat Jake with a glare, much to the Dark Dragon's amusement as he chuckled.

"Oh trust me, come time you will crave it." he smirked while his tail gripped Jake's dick harder and moved faster, making Jake groan and squirm from the feeling. "Along with my touch here."

"Y-You're out of your-WOAH!" jolted Jake when he felt an extra strong jolt go up his spine as he gritted his teeth to try and keep it together, but considering he never once tried using his own tail to rub his dick, having someone else do it was something else.

"Again." the Dark Dragon said as he used Jake's scream to shove his dick down the smaller red dragon's maw. "Learn to take it or else I'll make it hurt more."

"Mph!" all Jake could do was whimper as his throat was ravaged again.

When the red dragon came from the intrusion in his mouth, it was the icing on the cake for the larger male as he would make the younger dragon's life nothing but cum-stained servitude.

(Day 5)

"You've gotten a lot better, boy." the Dark Dragon chortled darkly as he resisted the urge to let a loud moan out. "Yes! Much better! I love the way your tongue feels. You have trained it perfectly! I wonder if it was by doing this or due to your annoying talking."

After finding a proper place for a throne room, the Dark Dragon had chained Jake to it. His new sex toy was forced to kneel in front of a stone seat while magical chains made of the same stuff the evil dragon's Shades were made of kept him in place. Locking his wings in place, putting his hands on the throne's arms, lifting his tail up, and shackling his throat to be on the same level as the other dragon's dark shaft. He was once again sucking him off, having learned that he'd have to comply to not feel pain.

Jake had also learned that his grandfather's lessons for cleaning toilets helped a lot to please a tyrannical dragon. Clockwise and then counter-clockwise, he curled his forked tongue all around the black dragon's larger tool, twirling it to the larger reptile's delight. Much to his own shame. At least he hadn't suffered another beating. However, he was slowly getting used to the taste. With no other food source and with the evil magical creature becoming an immortal, he had to drink a good amount of his semen to survive.

However, that had also changed Jake. '_I can't turn human. Is this because of his rancid cum or did he put some spell on me? Guck, disgusting… But I need to eat_.' he thought with reluctance while the Dark Dragon leaned back with a sigh of relaxation.

"Make sure not to let a single drop spill, or else." he warned the red dragon. Jake moved his head up and down the girth, stretching out his lips with his own dick erect thanks to the musk.

'_If I didn't need to do this, you wouldn't have a dick to be so cocky about_.' thought Jake with a glare, only to feel the girth twitch as his head was held in place.

"Here it comes." the Dark Dragon forced Jake's head over the rest of his throbbing cock with pure bliss. His seed started gushing right down the red dragon's throat, making Jake nearly gag and spill it, but he remembered to relax his throat. The smaller dragon shivered when he felt it go right to his stomach while his own dick stayed rigid, much to his shame and embarrassment. After a couple more thrusts to milk every drop out, the Dark Dragon pulled back, allowing Jake a much needed breath.

"Ah… is that it…?" he gasped out.

His evil captor smirked. "Yes, that should be enough." Snapping his claws, he dispelled all of the Shade chains shackling down Jake, much to the boy's surprise.

"What!?" the boy asked in shock, rubbing his wrists. Then he sent a glare to the other dragon in the otherwise empty temple. "Why are you letting me go when you know I'll kick your butt?"

"Like you did when we arrived?" the Dark Dragon mocked him, standing to his full height which put Jake's face once again inches from his black, purple-tipped cock. "Have you not felt it? How a good amount of my seed keeps you alive?"

Jake grunted, not wanting to reply, but knew there was a trick. "What of it?"

"I've infused my semen with my own magic, you are not only ageless now, boy, but you are also dependent on my dick." the Dark Dragon smirked cruelly. "Should you dare to harm me, all that pain will be yours. Allow me a demonstration."

He smashed his own hand against a nearby pillar, making it crumble!

"Ah!" and Jake felt his own knuckles throb in pain. Suddenly, he realized and gaped. "Oh no..."

"And it's not the only spell put on you, I forbid you from ending your life as a new immortal."

"What…?" Jake went wide-eyed at the command.

"You shall not escape me, neither for this thousand years we'll spend trapped here because of you, nor once the portal opens up." the Dark Dragon revealed to him, then threw his head back for a roar of laughter. "Enjoy being unable to end me or yourself as my meat puppet! Ahahaha!"

Jake felt on his knees, letting out a roar of his own, but one of anguish and hatred!

(Day 18 at night)

Both dragons were on a makeshift bed of Shades and what few pieces of cloth they could find.

"Ugh..." Jake was starving for cum. The red dragon finally understood after many blowjobs what his captor meant about depending on his dark cock. "I… can't believe I have to..."

He growled and took a look at the snoring black dragon, who was content enough after his last session of face-fucking to allow Jake the honor of sleeping with him. Meaning, he'd chained the smaller reptile to the bed. The Dark Dragon's legs hung from it on both sides of the red magical creature's head. As the American dragon had his face between the thighs of his nemesis, he had to gulp and resist the urge to slip his tongue into the tyrant's sheath to fish out his large, hot member and get a midnight drink. However, his stomach growled in protest, telling him how much he needed to swallow the sleeping villain's cum.

'_No, ignore it. No matter what he said, you can't do it_.' thought Jake shaking his head.

He closed his eyes to try and get to sleep, but the growl came again, distracting him and making his mind picture the girth outside of the sheath. The mental image made him open an eye at it. Jake found himself staring at the purple scales he grew so used to seeing. He shook his head harder to ignore the temptation, but felt compelled to keep looking, which just made him wanna strangle himself. The Dark Dragon let out a small mumble in his sleep and barely moved, but Jake himself took it as a silent sign of him waking up, which made him stay still and silent, but his stomach on the other hand just growled harder.

Jake grit his teeth, '_NO! It's the damn spell! You're better than this! You're the am-drag! You've kicked his butt over and over, so don't go getting any ideas or else you're letting him win._' And a joke from the universe made the tip of the dark phallus poke out when a particular dream of the evil dragon aroused him, '_I'm guessing he's dreaming about me… Ugh, I can't believe I'm giving him a wet dream in more ways than one._'

Unable to further resist his hunger after a final growl from his stomach, the red dragon gave the purple cockhead a kiss, sucking it out of the sheath. Sliding his tongue inside the scabbard with a mastery for sucking dick due to his intense lessons, Jake pushed his lips against the Dark Dragon's purple groin and slurped his member like a noodle. Dozens of blowjobs a day helped him to harden the member in his mouth. His tongue pumped it like a coiling piston, going up and down the length expertly. After so many sessions of oral sex he had memorized where the Dark Dragon wanted his forked tongue to caress and tend to. It angered and shamed him how much better he knew his worst enemy over Rose in five days.

'_At least he's fitting down my throat easier, even the taste seems to get better-_' He paused, then nearly bit down on the member in rage. '_The Hell's wrong with me!? I can't let him get away with this! Just you wait, I'll make you regret this! You'll eat your own dick, DD!_' and then, yet another growl from his stomach reminded him what he needed. '_You're lucky your cock's so tasty…_'

"I see you finally understand your place," the Dark Dragon sat up! He locked his thighs around Jake's head, smirking. "Under me, servicing your superior."

'_Bastard, he was awake the whole time!_' Jake cursed, glaring as his nostrils flared, but he could not look intimidating with a dick in his maw and the other dragon's legs keeping his head placed tightly against his crotch.

"Suck." the black dragon smirked. "You are hungry, are you not? That's why I made all of these little accommodations for you. Now, be thankful and do a good job like the slut you are. Perhaps next time you're peckish I may be merciful enough to let you take as much as you want."

With his enemy taunting him and his head unable to move or even budge, Jake could only do as told to satiate his hunger, enduring similar quips as he made sure to have his fill of dragon cum. He rolled his tongue around the dick while the Dark Dragon hummed with his head leaned back. Despite spending over half a month getting blowjobs from the red dragon, the evil reptile just couldn't get enough. Such warm lips, a skilled nimble tongue, and the rage oozing off him. As a bonus, the humiliation he put the boy through brightened his mood. He could have him at any time and any place he wanted, but placing his face near his purple crotch at all times, even at night when the black dragon slept, had a wonderful effect. The Dark Dragon knew he'd break...

"Keep this up and you might get good enough to make me give you my seed in a matter of seconds. I bet you'll love it." he imagined it, the boy crying, nay, begging for his cum like a slut.

'_Yuck it up, pal, but the first chance I get to busting out of here, you're gonna see what this dragon can do when pissed off_.' thought Jake while moving his tongue back and forth as the dick grew more and more out of the sheath, which seemed to lessen the growling of his gut, much to his annoyance.

"Yes, yes, keep going." urged the Dark Dragon, tightening his grip on Jake's head while closing his eyes. "I'm almost there."

'_Thank goodness_.' thought Jake, only to feel his head gripped right in place tightly as the girth twitched and he started tasting the seed spew right down his gullet again, right into his stomach.

The growling slowly coming to a stop, much to his relief and the Dark Dragon's, but for different reasons. "Ah...maybe if you beg, I'll let you wake me up like that from now on."

Jake glared… and his stomach growled again. '_No, no, no… Ugh, fine, enjoy this while you can!_' he moved his tongue all around the black dragon's dick, delightfully surprising him.

"Oh yes, now that's a good servant!" the evil reptile laughed, patting Jake's head like one would a pet. "Who knows? You may even grow fond of me as your master! Ahahaha!"

"Grr..." Jake kept sucking, but his mind slowly accepted one fact. '_His cum tastes real good..._'

(Day 58, dawn)

"You're letting me walk around freely?" Jake asked the much larger dragon, looking up at the far bigger reptile who was proportionately his equal in figure.

"Why do I need to worry when I know you'll return for more?" the Dark Dragon mocked him. "Do remember who calls the shots, though. We are trapped here for far much more time, so behave and this stay won't be as unpleasant as our arrival."

"Don't get so cocky, you draco-locked me, which means I'll always be able to fight." Jake said in as much defiance as he could muster.

"And yet, you won't last long with that hunger." the Dark Dragon easily won the argument. "Now go. I need to see if a couple of my spells can break us out. After all..." he smirked cruelly. "I have the American Dragon as my trophy. And a trophy is best shown to friends, family, lovers."

"Bastard, you haven't won at all." Jake growled, further amusing the larger dragon.

"I recall you sucking me off fervently this morning." the evil reptile reminded him.

With that said, the two parted ways. Both dragons explored the temple. They knew they would not find a way home, but the place was large enough and had some proper rooms for some needs. An endless stream of clean water at the lower levels served as a bathroom for Jake to wash off the cum on his body whenever the Dark Dragon decided to coat him with his seed. Deciding he'd at least take a bath after his breakfast of yet another dose of rich dick milk, the American dragon walked down the steps.

Sadly, all the two had was the temple and each other, which really started to wear down Jake. Sometimes, he wondered if the other dragon was right and he'd end up as a fuck-toy for him, a trophy to display on his throne with the younger magical creature on his knees, sucking off his hot, virile, long, delicious and juicy…

"Dammit!" Jake shook his head and entered the waters. '_It's just the hunger talking. Ignore it. You will be out sooner than later. I can use the first portal he opens to get out, get some help to break his spell, and teach him a lesson!_' he thought while shaking the water off his scales, trying to use his mind to focus on what he'd do if he made it back home. Skateboarding, boring school, hanging out with his friends and family, maybe even finally get on a long and romantic date with Rose, which made him smile. '_Things always manage to work out in the end, I just gotta keep my head up and don't give up. That Dark doofus won't beat me_.'

With said dragon, he was busy sharpening his claws on a nearby column, no sense in letting them go dull if they were going to be here for a long time. Besides, it'd help keep his little trophy in line if he tried anything.

"I wonder how long it'll be before he needs his next meal." he chuckled to himself. "Perhaps I'll make him beg for it this time." Picturing Jake on his hands and knees with his head on the floor, his ass up and his tail wagging made him smirk, and also focus on his rear. "Hmm, there is one hole I haven't tried yet. A good way to truly break him and claim his virginity which belongs to his better. But how to make it fun…? Ah..."

As he hatched a devilish plan, Jake was floating on his back in the large stream, which could be considered a pool with its size and depth. "No… I'm not hungry. I'm not..." his stomach called him a liar with another growl. "Oh come on, I just sucked him off this morning!" he slapped his cheek and wrapped his tail around his waist tight like a belt. "I'm not gonna do it again, forget it."

He closed his eyes to try and distract himself by picturing what a date with Rose would be like. It was the usual romantic one with a moonlit dinner and getting dressed up for the occasion, which made him smile while picturing the two of them dancing right under the moonlight. Then, a kiss, a simple hot kiss… Which his hunger altered. Instead of Rose's lips, his own scalie ones were on a purple dickhead, sucking out the white ropes it shot down his throat to feed him.

"Drink up." said the dream-version of the Dark Dragon on his bed with an unchained Jake licking his dick diligently, lapping it and practically lashing at the member with his tongue like it was the most delicious lollipop in the world.

Such an image made his crotch grow hot, "Graah!" he shook his head to try not to think about it, but his needs betrayed him. In his mind, he was on his knees in front of the throne, practically making out with his captor's dick while his red one slowly started to get out of its sheath. "Aw man… I… Grr, dammit!"

Jake hadn't had many opportunities to give himself relief. Any chance to shoot his load was all because of the Dark Dragon. Either by the bigger dragon's tail or the black penis shoved into his throat mercilessly like his face was a pussy, he only came from the other reptile's touch. With a reluctant groan, he curled his fingers around his length and started to pump it. All the while, he tried to go back to the date with Rose, but his mind pictured the purple mushroom he lapped at hungrily everyday. In a moment of weakness, he recalled how warm it felt as it slid down his throat, stretching it while remembering and craving the thick cum it shot into his mouth. His hand glided up and down faster and faster, making his own red cock twitch and throb for release. He didn't even care he was masturbating to the memories of being raped by his enemy.

'_Damn it! This is insane!_' he thought, groaning more and more with each pump, not realizing his claw moving down until he felt it caress and squeeze his balls, which made his dick grow harder. '_Focus on Rose! On Rose! On Rose!_'

Sadly though, the next thing he knew, he started to spray his load right into the air, right as the dream-version of the Dark Dragon came down his throat, much to his humiliation.

"Did you have a pleasant time?" asked the real Dark Dragon, leaning back against the edge of the pool with his arms resting on it. Licking his lips, he brought his pelvis up, showing his phallus which was engorged after the show. "How about a snack?"

Jake grunted, but the sight of the dick poking out of the water and his rumbling gut got the best of him, "Enjoy it while you can, Double Doofus." He glared as he went back to his usual routine, his lips pursed tightly around the length, creating a vacuum seal while his tongue used all of his toilet-cleaning techniques to pleasure the other dragon. '_Huh… the taste is better..._'

"Oh, trust me, I already do." the evil dragon said and held Jake's head with a hand, guiding him down his shaft with a blissful moan. "Ah, you're finally getting into it."

Some precum dripped out, which Jake savored. '_Did his dick just get tastier…?_' thought the red dragon as he eagerly tried to get a drink from his jailor. '_It's so hot and… delicious… No! No! I'm only doing this because of this hunger! After this, I'll go back to pizza… even if this cock is better than… No, burgers, fries… salty… yummy… Grr!_'

"Enough." the black dragon pushed the smaller one back, then smirked. "If you want this meal, I have a way for you to really earn it."

"What?" Jake asked with a thick line of spit bridging his mouth to the purple cockhead.

"Beg me."

"WHAT!?" the American dragon asked in shock.

"Beg me." the evil reptile repeated himself. "Either worship my shaft and show how much you do love it, or suffer a whole day without a meal."

"Never!" Jake snapped.

"Then go." the Dark Dragon said, then cackled. "Although, it'll be wonderful to see how much a boy like you will last without a good meal! Ahahahaha!"

Jake stepped out of the water, grinding his teeth. "Bastard, no way am I gonna do that." he said while the Dark Dragon enjoyed the pool all to himself, grinning cruelly and patiently.

(Day 59, noon)

"Ugh..." Jake tried not to succumb to the hunger, but the Dark Dragon kept his word. Without a leash, the red dragon was free to wander in the temple as much as he wanted, but drinking the water from the pool didn't make the pain, the need for the hot gooey spunk in his body, go away.

Seated on his throne, the Dark Dragon smirked, propping up his head with a claw as he stared at the boy. "So? Did you finally come to your senses? Did I mention you are immortal? That your hunger will be eternal without me?"

"Bastard..." Jake growled, but walked up to him, shaking with pure hatred.

The Dark Dragon pulled out his limp yet still massive dick out of his sheath, and even soft it was still bigger than Jake's. "You know what to do. After all, you're choosing to do this."

"The hell I am. I'm being forced to do this, plain and simple." Jake dismissed while eyeing the girth. He could already feel his mouth start to water and his own dick rising upwards, making the Dark Dragon smirk.

"Feel free to lie to yourself all you want, it won't change the truth."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with." Jake gulped as he got on his knees and looked at the dick, forcing himself to remember that this was purely so he would stop feeling hunger, especially since it did NOT look juicy. Or meaty. Or mouth watering. Or-FOCUS!

"Beg." the Dark Dragon told him with a smirk. "I want you to take an oath to my dick. Swear to it loyalty. Promise to be its slave like the slut you are. Impress me with something creative, too."

Jake looked at the bigger dragon like he was nuts before scowling. "Not in your life."

"No, in YOUR life." the Dark Dragon smirked while waving his dick. Jake stared at it with his gut rumbling louder. "If you want it, then I want to hear how you beg for it. Do it, and there shouldn't be any problems, unless you WANT to suffer for the rest of our lives here." Jake gulped and wanted to look away, but couldn't as the limp dick slowly grew hard, making it harder for him to shake his head.

"So, are you going to beg or not?"

"I….I….I….want it." mumbled Jake while looking away.

"What was that? Speak up so I can hear you." ordered the Dark Dragon.

"...I want it…."

"Louder."

Jake glared at the Dark Dragon before speaking through gritted teeth. "I. Want. It."

"Say it properly." the evil dragon mocked him. "Be eloquent and show me how much of a whore you really are."

"I want…to suck you off and…drink your cum..." Jake said with hatred emanating from him as his entire body shook in rage.

"That'll suffice, for now." the Dark Dragon playfully hummed in fake-thought and held his dick up with one hand. "Enjoy your meal. I expect better next time."

Without further ado, Jake fastened his lips around the dick and went to work with one thought:

'_I actually missed this taste..._'

(Day 149)

"Come now, beg, like I told you so."

Jake looked away while blushing as he looked at the Dark Dragon's cock. "Come on, do I have to?"

"Yes. Just like all the other times." smirked the Dark Dragon. He loved the sight of the American dragon looking embarrassed too much at times. "Do it, or you can go without any of my seed for a week."

Jake gulped and inhaled before closing his eyes. "I beg of you, master, to let me suck up every drop of your precious seed. I need it all to satisfy my hunger."

"The oath, boy, don't forget it." the cruel tyrant was just rubbing salt into the wound.

Jake felt himself die inside, but quickly put his mind blank, learning how to shut off his sense of awareness enough for the line chosen for him. "My lips are bound to your cock… I am nothing but a filthy slave to your mighty dick… A slut to serve the great Dark Dragon for his cum."

"Much better." chuckled the Dark Dragon while rubbing his girth. "Go ahead and feast my slave."

Jake went to do what he grew best at, almost smiling as he tasted the other dragon. "Mmm..." a moan of delight made its way out reluctantly, but he tried to deny the reason. '_It's the hunger... It is just my stomach. I can't help but love his delicious hot cum..._'

"Ah, good, you're improving each day!" the evil dragon barked in laughter.

(Day 215)

The Dark Dragon enjoyed a bath at the stream, mostly sitting as the water washed off leftovers from his latest feeding. Jake had been quite surprised after pulling back when just a moan of his made the other dragon shoot a load into his face. After that, the red dragon went to lick it off. His captor decided to clean himself the old-fashioned way. However, his bath got better quickly.

Jake walked into the water, shutting his eyes tight as he kneeled with only his head poking out of the surface. "You shouldn't have left. I haven't had my fill..." he growled, clenching his hands into fists. Then, he did what he knew needed to be done. "I am sworn to your seed. I shall serve it for the richness of its seed. The Dark Dragon's powerful penis is unparalleled and I am just its servant. A slut whose destiny is to receive its delicious cum."

"Much better." the evil dragon then sat on the edge of the pool, his dick out. "You've earned your meal now. Keep it up, boy."

"As...you command..." Jake snarled, body still in the water as he sucked the member into his maw, giving it an immediate deepthroating with his lips pressed on the purple scales of the larger dragon with a single thought in mind. '_Oh yes, come to papa you yummy cummies..._'

"Work the glans..." his captor moaned.

"Grr..." Jake tried to look tough, but doing as told with only the cockhead in his lips and his tongue out, curled all around the black shaft, didn't make it work. '_Just shoot already. Give me a good meal with your magnificent dick._'

(Day 391)

The Dark Dragon was seated on his throne, waiting for his slave to show up and ask for his meal, but something else was on his mind. That being something he's had his mind on for quite some time. It was time to make use of something else of Jake's besides his mouth. He was also wondering just what he could make the dragon boy say to make him beg for it since no doubt he'd get hooked on it just as fast.

"Is someone hungry already?" mocked the evil reptile. Right on time, Jake walked over with his head lowered. From shame or embarrassment, most likely both, the Dark Dragon didn't care as the red dragon got on his knees.

"Your cum-dumpster is starving to serve your unrivalled cock, master..." Jake said with a growl of as much defiance one could muster in his situation. His wagging tail said he was desperate to get a drink. "Fill this fuck-toy's mouth with your warm, hot, virile seed and I shall be grateful for your kindness and mercy on a lowly whore like myself..."

"Ride it." the cruel tyrant told him.

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"Ride it." the black dragon repeated himself, holding his dick up with a hand. "Impale yourself on my meat if you want a meal."

Jake snapped. "Wait, that's taking it too far! No way am I letting you fuck me!"

"And yet you told me to wait." he was taunted by his captor. "Meaning you desire this meal, but the two of us know who can go longer without relief..."

"Grr..." Jake glared, but a thought haunted him from the back of his mind. More often than not, a rather arousing idea came to him when he wondered what better ways to cum were there other than sucking off the other dragon or letting his black tail toy with his shaft. '_He wants to put his… hot, tasty thing in my ass? I mean, it's not even dirty there anymore. I haven't had anything but cum to eat and my body easily absorbs it… But still!_'

"I'll wait." the Dark Dragon said. "Tell me when you are finally ready..."

Jake clenched his claws at the smug grin on the other dragon, but looking at the girth made him unclench them and let out a low growl and looked away. "...fine."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked the Dark Dragon with a claw near his head. "You'll have to speak up, otherwise I can't hear you."

"I said fine." replied Jake louder with a huff. "I'll….do it."

"Do what?"

'_That smug, arrogant, sexy son of a…_' Jake didn't catch his own thoughts at all when he felt an already empty stomach rumble with more open space. "I'll take it in me." he replied while blushing. "I'll take your dick...in my…butt."

"Come now, no need to act so innocent. Say it properly, or I just might ignore you."

Jake closed his eyes and walked to the larger reptile, "Please, Dark Dragon…I…beg of you to… to let me be a good slave…to keep my oath as a slut to your dick and ride your magnificent cock for as long as my whorish body craves."

"Much better." the Dark Dragon sat up, flexing a finger to get Jake closer. "Sit on your new throne in our little kingdom."

Jake climbed up, feet on the other dragon's thighs, tail up, and his hands on his enemy's chest for support. Clenching his teeth, he gave the dick a last look before lowering himself on it. He gave a hiss. Not a pained or pleasant one, but a mixture of shame, anger, and a little reluctant bliss when the cockhead was pressed against his tight yellow asshole. The Dark Dragon gave a hiss of his own when his tip parted the tight ring of muscle, spreading Jake wide.

And then, he got impatient. "Let's hear you scream!" he exclaimed and held the smaller dragon's ass, pushing him all the way down with a thrust up of his hips.

"AAAAHH!" Jake hollered, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as his stomach was expanded from the intrusion into his bowels. He could even see the shape of the cockhead through his yellow scales, "W-wait, s-stop… Not so..."

"Oh, now you really look like a whore, but you can be even sluttier!" the evil dragon exclaimed as he claimed Jake's asshole by immediately lifting him up and swiftly lowering him with a heavy slap of scales against scales. "Ahh yes! I've been starving for a fresh virgin hole for years!"

"Ahhh!" Jake let out with wide eyes, feeling like he was gonna split apart from the girth while his own dick seemed to stand at attention even harder than before. "Too big! Too big!"

"Oh please, we haven't even moved yet." the evil dragon crushed the smaller one into a tight bearhug, crushing Jake's wings and arms in his hold, pressing his face against the purple scales of his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah! Hah!" Jake moaned, hating how the pain was swiftly replaced with pleasure and just feeling full. A bizarre feeling as his prostate was smashed with every swing up and down inside his ass. '_Damn it! I don't want this to feel good! Fuck, he's really turned on, and getting way too deep in my ass as well… Oh, that last thrust was great!_'

To see Jake like that, the evil dragon couldn't resist himself. "Now you're a true whore. Perhaps you'll even make a great slave-wife! Ahahahaha!"

"Grr, fuck you!"

"I believe you'll be doing that! Ahahaha!" laughed the Dark Dragon, pulling Jack up and down on his girth and grunting at how snug it felt. "If you were a woman you'd be easier to move in, but a male is just as good if not better! You'll stay tight no matter how much you take in my girth!"

Jake gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the sensation, but given how much his ass and tail tingled with each movement, it was making it near impossible. ´_This is way too hot and good..._´

"I can already feel your hole squeezing me tight. You've wanted this." mocked the villain.

Then, the Dark Dragon shoved his long thick purple tongue in Jake's mouth one ropy inch at a time, giving him a slobbering kiss that splattered his mouth in sticky strands of thick serum-like drool. Streams of it ran down their connected lips before Dark Dragon sucked the smaller male's maw into his larger mouth when Jake squirmed in his arms. Both were basically making out as Jake's tongue and mouth were too small to push back or bite the much larger oral muscle. It was like an anaconda wormed its way down his throat, keeping his jaws wide open. A tighter embrace let the bigger dragon claim Jake's tonsils and fuck his throat like he did with his dick.

'_Crap! He's getting harder!_' thought Jake as he felt the Dark Dragon's dick push in deeper with the tip almost pressing up against his prostate, which was making his mind start to feel tingly and fuzzy. He could feel his own erection rub up and down the evil reptile's purple scalie abs, an actually pleasant feeling which made his toes curl. '_My ass and dick are burning up… His whole body feels good crushing mine… Ugh, why does it have to feel good…? Do I prefer to suck his dick, though? I really like the taste..._'

So into it was the young dragon that his tail curled around the larger male's own tail in a double spiral of black and red to the staccato of the dick-stabs to Jake's asshole. He started to wonder if he'd really spend a thousand years with the evil dragon like that. Bent over on all fours with his tail up for the black reptile's dick to invade him. Becoming nothing but a fuck-toy. Part of him hated it and wanted to fight back, but the way the purple tongue felt on his and the constant brushing in his prostate didn't help. Also, the Dark Dragon's saliva had an exciting taste. He made it seem like he was pushing the other forked tongue back, but in reality he was tasting as much of the bigger dragon's drool as he could.

'_May as well enjoy it without him knowing… I'll keep the act, but once we're out, he's dead._' his glazed eyes didn't convey that thought to the other dragon, who was close to his release.

'_He's practically sucking up my drool_.' chuckled the evil dragon in his mind while squeezing Jake as he bounced him on his girth, which was beginning to twitch. '_I'm going to make sure his anus is flooded completely with my seed!_'

'_Wait, is he starting to cum?_' Jake thought too late as the Dark Dragon pulled away from his mouth and grinned.

"Take in every last drop, you slut!" he roared out before slamming Jake on his dick one last time as he started shooting his seed right into the tight hole.

With every powerful magnificent thrust, a bead of seed dripped down in a stream, the trails of which brought with them a fresh reek of hot jizz. Dark Dragon raged hard, ramming his hips to make his gigantic heavy burning sack smack against Jake's ass cheeks, burning his innards through the sheer ferocity of his thrusting. It couldn't be called sex, it was more akin to a brutal mating between animals. An utter domination of soul, spirit and body where the evil dragon intended to claim all of those for himself and no one else. Dark Dragon lifted the smaller reptile up using his bearhug, crushing Jake against his body and holding him in place as he shot his heaviest load to date inside him. The feeling of the gooey spunk shooting up with the piercing and wiggling inside Jake was akin to a slimy eel worming its way up inside him.

"Ah… so… full..." he whimpered, not feeling hungry all of a sudden. "Wait, why am I not… as… hungry?" he panted in horrified realization upon hearing an evil chuckle. "Oh no."

"You should have kept that closer to the vest." the evil dragon, still hugging the red one with a wide smirk. "It seems I can use your ass to feed you. I hope you enjoyed this, for I am going to make you beg for this treat! Ahahaha!"

"You… you bast-" Jake was cut off when his body jerked from the black dragon dick twitching inside him. "You're not done!?"

His shock amused the still horny dragon. "Neither are you." he could feel Jake's dick pressed on his stomach, just as hard as his. "And I know for a fact you have room for more."

Groaning, Jake looked away. "Get it over with."

However, the evil dragon was petty. "Ah, ah, ah, what does a good slave say?"

"Grr… please, I beg you to fuck your slut with the dick he's a lowly whorish slave to, master..."

"Much better."

(Day 971)

"Slave, come to me." ordered Dark Dragon sitting on his own makeshift throne while Jake was lying curled up by himself near the corner in the room. "I have need for your services."

Jake himself didn't make it obvious, but he perked up hearing that and stood up. "Which kind?" He walked to the dragon whose dick was already standing halfway attention.

"Your ass, I want to feel it enclose around me. I'm already taken care of when it comes to lube." he replied with his girth already releasing some precum down the sides. Jake's tail instinctively went up at the sight and those words, which the larger dragon noticed. "Present yourself to your master. Bend over and lift your tail. Show your master your slutty hole."

Jake gritted his teeth, but turned his body around while getting on all fours and lifted his tail, exposing his puckered hole. "As you wish, master. This ass and dragon are made to keep your dick warm for the rest of time."

"Good, now back up and let's see just how eager you are." he ordered, watching Jake back up toward the powerful dragon's girth, waiting as the hole got closer and closer until the ass was right in front of his groin. He watched Jake lightly brush up against the tip and seem to hesitate.

And then, the red dragon pushed against it, willingly impaling himself on the black phallus. "Just shut it and...enjoy it… Ah, hah..." he panted as he pushed himself all the way until his thighs met the Dark Dragon's pelvis, then pulled back until only the tip was in before inserting the whole thing with a meaty slap of flesh.

"Mmm, come now slave, acting like you don't enjoy it is sad." mocked the Dark Dragon with a chuckle. "I'll bet you're doing all you can to keep from going wild with lust."

"In your dreams… Oh, oh, aaahh..." Jake moaned as he kept slapping his ass against the other dragon's crotch, eyes glazed.

"You're right, this reality is better than that." the evil dragon said before grabbing hold of Jake's wrists, using the pose he was in to really ram it in, bucking his hips in a way which made the red dragon bounce up and down while he dangled on the black reptile's groin like a sex toy.

"Gah! Ah! Ngh!" Jake grunted out with wide eyes, caught off guard from the tip rubbing against his prostate, which instantly caused his girth to rising up. "H-Hey!"

"Don't act so superior, I know for a fact your body is practically begging for me to use it however way I want."

"Just get it over it and feed my ass!" Jake growled, but it sounded so meek and pathetic there was no other way to say it, he wanted it.

"Now you really are a slut! Ahahaha!" the evil dragon mocked, fucking him harder and faster until he shot his load without stopping his thrusts.

Jake moaned as his insides felt a very welcomed hot load. Gooey, sticky and thick. It made his stomach swell slightly, further proof of the Dark Dragon's virility. Jake felt it go all the way up to his gut, quenching his hunger. It almost felt like he was fucking his throat from his ass when more seed kept being pumped into him. And then, some cum found its way out of Jake's mouth. A white river dripped down his maw and into the floor, which the evil dragon noticed as he slowly pulled back, admiring his work. Feeling the seed bubble up in him and his captor withdrawing from his innards made the American dragon shoot his own cum on the floor, mixing it with the evil magical creature's own spunk.

Jerking himself, he shot a few more ropes of cum on the red ass. "Dirty whore, you have spilled my seed. Well, put that tongue to good use and clean it." he observed Jake's gaping ass close itself tightly. "And once you do, crawl back to clean your master's dick."

"Ah… alright..." Jake panted weakly and lapped the cum, actually glad at tasting it again. '_Mmm, I've gone so long taking it up the ass I almost forgot how good this tasted._'

"It seems you're enjoying yourself." the Dark Dragon noted.

"I'm hungry." Jake jeered, but kept licking the cum off the floor, scooping it into his maw as he wagged his tail. '_Gotta keep the act, even if I've waited for too long to suck his hot dick again._'

"Well then you best make sure you do a good job at sucking my dick to get every drop, and NOT spill any of it." smirked the Dark Dragon. "And don't forget how to properly address the one who owns you unless you want this to be your last meal for a month."

"Y-Yes, master..." Jake replied meekly, finally done with the cum on the floor before getting once again on his knees. He opened his mouth with his tongue out after speaking. "Please feed this lowly dragon your superior seed. Forgive me for not being good enough and thank you for making me worthy of your cock..."

"Now that's a good slut." the evil dragon said before leaning back, letting Jake get his drink.

Then, a thought arose in the young dragon's head. '_Did I ask to be forgiven? No, no… I'm only in it for his delicious cum. Hm, wonder if once we're out I can get more seed like his..._'

(Day 1,809)

The Dark Dragon was smirking to himself while trying to hide a chuckle. Reason? He had recently started to get a fun idea in the last few months. Using his slut's mouth and ass was enjoyable, but it got boring after some time. Luckily for himself, he knew a way to spice things up. Just to make Jake's stay more horrible for the red reptile in the slow process of breaking him in soul, mind and body. All to utterly own him.

Of course, it meant he had to try and be subtle about it, given that he wanted to get a surprised reaction from his slave. By the time he was done, Jake would be way different than before. Oh, it was nothing too big. Just a little magic here, a small charm there, and of course some forbidden chants he made sure Jake couldn't hear while he slept that started to give the smaller dragon a….makeover in the human's words.

"Wiggle your hips more, slave!" he told the dragon pinned under him, Jake's red cock and chest pressing against the evil reptile's purple front. Both of Jake's legs were wrapped around the Dark Dragon's waist, pulling him deeper into his ass voluntarily despite the command. "Come on, embrace me just like your ass is accepting my dick!"

"Ah, ah! AAAHH!" Jake cried in ecstasy as he hugged the villain's neck, thrusting his hips to the beat of the other beast's fucking to get both in the same rhythm. He held his enemy close and clenched hard on his cock. '_I can't believe how much better this is getting! It's like my ass has been on fire all of a sudden._'

One thing that was noticeably different was the fact Jake's rear actually looked more rounded and much plumper compared to before all of this started. Red and yellow scales rippled with the piston-fucking into his hole. As his tail and the Dark Dragon's embraced in a coil, he didn't feel a thing when the larger male chanted into his ear. To him, in such ecstasy from being full of black dragon cock, it sounded like grunts, groans and moans of pleasure.

'_He's so absorbed in the pleasure and how good it feels he's completely blind to what's become of his body. By the time he's completely mine he'll be the epitome of a perfect slut_.' thought the Dark Dragon with a laugh while feeling Jake's asshole squeeze his dick even tighter.

(Day 4,543)

"Rub your thighs faster!" the Dark Dragon commanded his slave.

"G-Give me a break, this is not easy..." Jake moaned as he sat on the other male's lap, his back resting against the larger dragon's purple chest. He currently tried to massage his master's dick with both his legs, but doing so made his much smaller one rub against it, their tips touching and slapping to the beat of his bouncing. "Ah... It's hard and...too hot..."

As he moaned, the Dark Dragon pinched Jake's fatter, more effeminate thighs with a smirk. "Oh please, you've handled it with ease all the other times. Now isn't any other different slut."

"You're still a restless asshole..." Jake grunted with a glare. "It's like we haven't stopped fucking at all this past week."

"No, it's been years." his captor said, using his grip to help Jake. "Come on, I shall aid you. Do recall not to insult your master. Now, thank him."

The rubbing of their dragon cocks made Jake nearly lose his mind. "Ah, gah… FINE! Thanks for fucking me so well! Ah! Master!"

"Good, now open up!" the Dark Dragon held Jake's head down, the red dragon opening his lips to get a taste of not only the evil male's seed but also his own cum shooting up into his mouth. "Now, clean me."

"Y-Yes, mah...master..." the dazed in lust dragon said. '_Did he say years? No, it hasn't been that long. I'll get out and see Rose. She won't have aged a day. I just...have to drink more of his hot, sexy dick to not let the hunger get me..._' he opened his mouth and used his tongue to help catch the cum while instinctively making sure not to let any of it fall or hit the floor.

'_This fool has truly lost track of time. I could enjoy seeing his expression when he finds out the truth, but then he might actually get resistant to me again, and I've worked too hard for it to all go to waste. I'll see if he does figure it out and crush any issues by making his scales more sensitive than they already are_.' thought the Dark Dragon while making sure Jake didn't slide off his lap before filling his ass with his dick. "I changed my mind, you can get to it after I have a bit more fun with this hole. Now, thank me for yet another good meal."

"Y-Yes, your kindness is wasted on a lowly slut like myself..." Jake moaned as his tongue rolled out, hanging limply from his chin.

(Day 12,853)

"Mmmmm, come on, move faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Not quick enough if you truly want more of your meal." smirked the Dark Dragon while propping his head with his claw on his throne.

He looked down at Jake, who, once again thanks to a spell from the evil dragon, had changed, body wise, to something way less predictable. His pectoral muscles had become puffier. Still as sturdy and scaly as before, but they resembled boobs. One could tell his chest was a male's. An inspection would prove that with their square shape. However, the fat accumulated in them gave Jake pseudo-tits which he was pressing together against the black dick. Using both arms to give the other dragon a proper tit-job.

"I'm trying." muttered Jake, sounding like a whimper as he squeezed his pecs from both sides of the dick while licking at the tip and shivering from the heat the cock gave off. He was trying to rub them as fast as possible, but they felt awkward and new to him, which was harder than expected. '_He's so demanding, but his musk and precum smell great on my scales..._'

As his mind wandered off, the Dark Dragon hummed. "Good, kiss my tip."

Jake did as told, sucking the precum with his lips forming an airtight ring around the cockhead. '_I wonder if other magical creatures have dicks this tasty. It will make getting rid of this asshole easier once I go back. I can't let Rose know I'm cock-sucking behind her, though..._' he thought as his tail wagged at the idea of drinking more delicious seed.

"Good, good, you're becoming a genuine slut." praised the Dark Dragon. "You could become a perfect service girl if I let you." he mocked. "You'd never grow loose no matter how often you were fucked. I could even imagine a crowd of creatures lining up around you just to experience your tongue. You'd probably spread your legs to them, all complete strangers, so long as you had fresh dicks, wouldn't you?"

The idea alone made Jake tense up, picturing himself getting gangbanged by dragons, goblins, orcs, trolls and many more, but in that mental image he was always impaled on the Dark Dragon's cock. "Like Hell I'd-" as he snapped, he had his mouth stuffed full of dick.

"That's your first warning!" the evil dragon roared, humping Jake's face. "Stop pleasing me and you'll suffer from hunger for a whole year!"

Whimpering, Jake lapped the purple cockhead with a lot more vigor. '_No, not that! I can't just… I need this dick!_'

"Alright, it seems you've learned your lesson fast..." the cruel reptile taunted him with a smug grin, bucking his hips into Jake's mouth. "I won't repeat myself or I'll be sure you suffer."

"Mmmph." Jake let out around the dick, bobbing his head to the Dark Dragon's thrusts while feeling scared at the idea of his threat.

Feeling too aroused, the Dark Dragon pushed Jake back, jerking himself off furiously while aiming at the boy's face. "Now, tell me how much you LOVE the idea of being fucked in front of my court, all high members of the new world I'll build watching as I fill you with my seed!"

"I...I love it, I love the idea of being used by all of them like a fuck toy." Jake whimpered, cringing slightly at the idea, but mostly at how it made his ass pucker up. '_Fuck… I wouldn't mind seeing a gay goblin gangbang now… Or being in the middle of one..._'

"Enjoy this, then!" the Dark Dragon roared as he shot rope after sticky rope into Jake's mouth.

After that, Jake cleaned his master's dick off with his mouth, and it quickly became a relentless face-fucking session of rough blowjobs. '_Ah, I missed this!_' he thought with his tail wagging from the harsh abuse to his throat.

(Day 47,091)

It had been over a century, and the Dark Dragon still couldn't get tired of fucking the red dragon. Over time, Jake resisted him less. He tried to put up a fight, but as his crimson scalie ass got a tad plumper and girlier, he found himself willingly taking the black dick up his rectum. Such was the case when one morning the evil reptile found the smaller male riding him on their beds. Jake was seated on his pelvis while the larger dragon lay on his back, resting his hands on his black thighs for support. All the while, his smaller red dick flopped up and down. His tail helped him to lift his ass up and lower it on the purple pelvis with meaty smacks. It was entrancing, his captor thought, to see the so-called hero with his legs spread willingly bouncing on his meat.

Jake himself didn't even bother to cover up his moaning since he didn't notice the Dark Dragon was awake, all he cared was stuffing his ass with the meaty dick in a state of lust and pleasure it made with each movement. The evil dragon just smirked and held Jake by his slim waist, plump thighs and curvy hips. Rubbing the effeminate red reptile's figure made the younger male let out a gasping moan. He twitched as did his already hard-as-rocks dick. The villain chuckled.

"My, my, what would that girl say if she saw you?" he taunted the fallen hero.

"Ah, just shut… Oh! Up! And fuck me!" Jake growled.

"Did mentioning her hit a nerve?" his captor smirked.

"Stop…talking nonsense..." the sex-drunk magical creature demanded. Over time, he began to forget bits of his past, and in more than a hundred years he didn't recall why he wanted to escape. '_If I'm trapped here for who knows how long, better enjoy it with this wonderful cock._'

It certainly threw off the evil dragon for a moment, but he then chuckled in realization. "Why did you even fight me to begin with, then?"

"Who cares? Let's say it's because you're an asshole!" Jake moaned out loud as his sweet spot was hit by the purple cockhead. "Just thrust your hips up!"

'_Yes, he's finally thinking of nothing but serving my dick!_' the tyrannical dragon smirked. He kept his grip on Jake's plump ass and started to pump his hips up and down. "Do not forget how to beg unless you want to endure more time without servicing me."

"Please, ah! Just fuck me! Oh god! Master!"

"Come now, you can do that with a better tone." the Dark Dragon gripped Jake's waist hard enough to hold him in place and stopped him from moving with a cruel grin. "If you don't beg properly, we can stop here and now."

Jake felt his spirit snap. "Please, let this slave serve you, master! Forgive this slut, and be kind enough to stuff him full of your wonderful cum!"

"Good!" the black dragon pumped to the beat of Jake's bouncing, the two working into a rhythm. "And for being such a good slut, I may reward you."

"Y-Yes!" Jake gasped when his dick was gripped and the evil dragon opened his mouth, jerking off his smaller slave for some of his cum to shoot out.

The Dark Dragon licked his maw clean of cum, watching his mind-broken sex-addict slave be as slutty as he knew he could be. "Tasty..." As Jake cried out loud, spasming as he shot his load, a particular twitch of his ass made the evil dragon grit his teeth. "Now, here's your meal! Enjoy it!"

"Thank you, ah, master!" Jake cried and came again, twitching and jolting as his stomach got an expansion with so much cum shoved into him it hit the back of his throat. "Gah… Please… Fuck all my slutty holes more..."

"Don't worry, that was the plan to begin with."

(Day 135,479)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Come now, you can moan louder than that! Or are you starting to get tired?" teased the black dragon, slamming in and out of Jake doggy-style without slowing down. "And here I thought you had stamina to spare, but perhaps I was wrong."

"I-I can keep up!" replied Jake, whose tail wagged against the evil's dragon torso in joy while his hips bucked back and forth to meet his master's pelvis in wet, loud smacks. The two were in the bed and Jake didn't even question anything. "Ah!"

Such as being spanked. "Then cry for me! Tell me, what are you!"

Another slap. "Your servant!"

"Again, what are you!?"

Slap!

"Your servant!"

"Say it with conviction!"

Slap!

"Your cumslut of a servant!"

"Good! Take it all!" the Dark Dragon roared and flooded Jake's innards.

"Yeeesssss!" the sex-drunk dragon cried as he came as well, staining the improvised sheets.

"Dirty slut, now I have to punish you." the mad villain said with a cackle, and Jake's wagging tail was a shine he looked forward to it.

"Please, discipline this lowly, inferior recipient for your seed..." he panted with beating hearts in his pupils.

(Day 234,987)

"Mmm!" Jake was wildly and eagerly kissing the villain, hugging him while having his tail jerked off by the other dragon's black tail and his ass stuffed full of dick.

Both tongues danced in a battle for dominance the smaller dragon willingly gave to his master. Every single nerve in his body was a spark with pleasure, with the Dark Dragon knowing that his slut of a slave was almost there, again.

'_This is almost getting predictable_.' he thought amused. Not that he had grown tired of fucking a once cocky hero into utter subservience. '_I guess we should practice for our return. Yes, make a great example of him paraded as what he is and what everyone should be: a slave._'

"Master!" cried out Jake, breaking the kiss. "I'm cumming!"

"Not yet!" the evil dragon gripped Jake's dick hard enough to keep him from releasing a drop. "I have plans for later. You'd do well learning how to behave even better."

"Ah…please, let me cum!" Jake begged.

"Ah, ah, ah." his master wagged a finger. "Learn how to and then do act properly around the one you lightly call master. Understand that you will get my seed once I deem you worthy. Otherwise I may grow tired… Nay, bored of you."

"No, not that!" Jake pleaded, gritting his teeth. "I'll do anything! I can learn discipline even better than before!"

"Good." the tyrant chortled. "Then, let's get started. Try not to move as you are now. Enjoy all of my body, yes, but do not buck your hips or else you'll be without my dick for a month."

Jake nodded and bit his lip to keep from making a whimper, lest he annoy his master. "Yes..."

The Dark Dragon smirked and resumed slamming into the snug hole while Jake closed his eyes to focus on not moving. "After this, it'll be how you'll walk from now on..."

(Final day)

"Jake Long." spoke the Dark Dragon, looking at his slave lick up and down his dick in pleasure. "Today is a special day."

"What is it, master?" he asked, not stopping his tongue while his tail swished behind him like a proper bitch. He was wearing a noticeable collar made out of the metal found from the temple with matching bracelets and anklets, his more curved and feminine appearance almost making him pass for a real female dragon with pink cloth wrapped around his chest like a loose top.

"I've been thinking, and I think it's time to visit somewhere…familiar to you."

"Familiar?" Jake looked confused while dragging his tongue across the underside of the mighty dick. "Where?"

"Your hometown, or what may remain of it." the evil dragon then smirked. "Would you enjoy new landscapes to serve as our bedroom? You could even do more for me. Fight for me. Even kill."

"Anything you wish for, master." replied the dragon, working the glans by flicking the urethra. "I'll make sure to take out anyone for you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." he chuckled while petting the dragon's head like a dog. "A good slave does anything for his master without hesitation, and in return, is greatly rewarded."

"Thank you, master." smiled Jake.

The Dark Dragon stood up, making him move back. "Stay back, it's time for some magic."

The evil dragon cracked his claws and held them out. Closing his eyes first, he started to chant in an ancient language which Jake didn't understand, but he watched silently as a portal began to slowly twitch and shimmer to life in front of him. The young dragon was in awe as the portal began to expand and grow, glowing brighter and brighter. It stopped once it was twice the size as his master, who opened his eyes with a dark glint to them.

"Come close, slave, it's time we paid this realm a visit. Only with style." he coiled his tail around Jake's neck, using it as a leash.

"Yes, master." nodded Jake on all fours as he followed his master to the portal.

What the young dragon didn't know, even if he tried, was the fact that in the human world no time had passed at all. All that did happen was Rose crying as she stared at the spot the temple once stood, feeling crushed at her inability to save Jake. Then, a flash of light erupted as a large portal opened up. Much to her and everyone's relief, the American dragon came out.

"Jake!" she exclaimed in joy, running to him.

Tilting his head, the dragon asked. "Master, is she an enemy?"

And to everyone's horror, the evil dragon accompanying their beloved friend and relative with the cruellest of smirks. "She is an obstacle. Feel free to get rid of her however you desire as well as all those in here."

"Jake, wait, don't you know who I am!?" Rose exclaimed.

"Goodbye." Jake said as he got into a stance.

The Dark Dragon released him from his tail's grip. "Have fun with my pet, huntress! Ahahaha!"

Rose's eyes widened as the last thing she saw was Jake lunging at her with a primal roar. She and many others didn't have time to react. Even less when the Dark Dragon raised his hands to summon his Shades. Everyone was quickly overpowered, captured, and left to watch Jake walk to the tyrant on all fours…and kiss his feet. Not only worshipping him, but even licking his claws clean off dirt.

"What did you do to him…?" Jake's grandfather asked under the feet of several shades.

"Shown him his place, under my heel and at my beck and call." the cruel reptile said. "It took me a while to use his magical power to boost mine in order to break out of that prison. I had to do a couple modifications to his body...to have some fun."

"What do you mean!?" Rose asked furiously, held in place on her knees by two Shades.

"Allow me to show you." the Dark Dragon cackled. "Pet, time to feed."

"Thank you, master." Jake cheered as Rose watched in utter horror how his red tail wagged and his mouth sucked the villain's dick with gusto. She saw him work the glans first by kissing it with his tongue rolling around the entire cock, then he sucked it all the way down to the base with the most blissful of moans. "Mmm, master, your dick really tastes better in front of an audience."

His master moaned in delight as he delighted in seeing the blonde girl cry. "Yes, good job, pet. Who knows...maybe I'll let you keep that human as a pet of yours."

"You fucked up Jakey!" yelled out Trixie in horror. "Whatever sick stuff you did, change him back!"

"But he wouldn't, he doesn't even remember a life without my dick in his lips or derriere; in fact, let me show you how good he takes it." Jake yipped in delight when his master sat on the floor, grabbing his legs and spreading them for the audience to see his red cock spring to life in need. And then everyone had to watch as the red dragon's puckered asshole sucked in the black cock. "Oh, you tightened real tight, pet. Tell me… No, tell them how much you enjoy this."

"I love it master." he moaned out with his tail wagging against his master's chest as he was fucked from behind..

"Oh please, speak more clearly and loud for our audience."

"Taking your dick with such an audience of strangers is really turning me on! Ah! Master, fuck a slut as lowly as me as hard as you can! I-I can't even hold it! Please, let me be as whorish as I can to give them a show!"

The Dark Dragon let out a dark laugh while Jake's friends felt sick hearing the dragon say all that before the dark reptile began to push back and forth into the hole. "Now that's a proper little pet. I think I'll let you keep those girls as your playmates. Shades... let them service my pet with their mouths."

"You dirty-" Trixie snapped, only to have her face slapped by red dragon dick while a crying Rose was placed beside her.

With no other way to be with the boy she loved, Rose lapped at his length while watching Jake's ass take the black dick. "I...I can be a good playmate..."

Soon after that revelation came the age of dragons, and humanity was the predominant species no more. What few were left had been turned into living sex-toys or servants.

At the throne sat the Dark Dragon, king of the new world, with his lovely slave-wife.

"Pet." the dark overlord said, watching as Jake rested on their bed with Trixie and Rose in skimpy red harem girl outfits taking turns sucking his dickhead.

"Master, you've arrived." Jake's tail wagged, just the sight of the Dark Dragon made his dick twitch and thicken in anticipation.

"Tell me, how are you enjoying your little playmates?"

"They're not as good as me sucking dick, but they're getting there… And fucking them isn't as good as getting your dick inside me."

"That can be fixed." replied his master with a smirk, revealing his swelling dick which made Jake shoot a little cum which splashed the girls' faces. "Bend over."

"As you wish, master." Jake got into the downwards dog position. "Enjoy the show, girls, and do lick the underside of my dick as my master rams into me."

"Yes, master!" Trixie and Rose said in unison, lapping at his length as it flopped from the thrusts of the evil dragon.

The Dark Dragon slammed in and out of Jake's ass, letting out a maniacal laugh with each movement, thinking about all that he's accomplished, and realizing that he was unstoppable.

He had won after centuries of waiting and attempts, he had conquered the planet, no one could stop him if they tried, and his number one nemesis was his very own fuck-toy.

And he had all of eternity to assert his dominance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

END.


	9. Female Dio and Jonathon

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female Dio and Jonathon

Series: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan stood in shock upon seeing his supposed new sister kicking his dog face. "Danny!" he cried out as he ran to his dog while the blond girl in front of them stood with a smug expression.

She was dressed in a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches, and a pair of striped socks.

"Why did you do that!" shouted Jonathan in anger before remembering that this isn't the right way to treat a woman, yet he couldn't blame himself that much since he thought she was a boy for a moment.

"What does it look like? Keeping that filthy mutt from slobbering all over me." she remarked bluntly while wiping some dust off the front of her clothes.

"He was just running up to say hello to you. How could you just kick him like that?" he said before Dio slowly approached him and kicked his face.

"Like this." she remarked while Jonathan stumbled back and held his face with a groan.

'Wh-what's wrong with her!?' he thought as he was unable to decide what to do.

"Tsk, seriously, I was expecting more of someone from noble birth." she scoffed looking him over. "Are you really meant to be a Joestar or one of the servants?"

"I'm a Joestar..." he said as he wiped blood out of his mouth while feeling both the urge to punch her and shame for wanting to hurt a woman.

"Well then be a dear and step out of my way." she smirked while grabbing her bags and walked past him.

"Uh, hey let me-!" he said as he tried to hold her bags only for her to hit him using her elbow.

"Do NOT touch my things."

"I wanted to help!"

"Well you can help by not getting in my way." she huffed as she moved toward the Joestar mansion while Jonathan stood there confused, 'Got his dog kicked, called a servant, received good hits twice in the face from a girl and he still doesn't fight back, pathetic.'

'W...What sort of girl is she?'

*Inside the mansion*

Dio opened the door to be greeted with an old man with a blue hair and mustache heading toward her and some servants behind him.

"Ah, you must be Dio Brando. You're quite the strapping young man I was expecting."

"I am a woman." she said bluntly as if mocking George.

The man blinked in surprise and looked her over, confused. "Uh...pardon?"

"Well I learned from experience that it's better for women in my class to wear men's clothes when going outside, especially when you don't know to expect." she replied with a respective bow of her head.

"Um..I see..well you don't need to do that from now on."

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Joestar." she said as Jonathan entered.

"Jonathon, be a lad and show Dio where h-I mean she will be sleeping."

"S-sure.." he said while making sure there is a good space between him and Dio. He went upstairs with Dio discretely smirking as she ran toward him and destroyed the good space between them.

"Quite the man your father is, sending his son to do servants job."

Jonathon glared at her for that remark. "He is helping me to become a better gentleman."

"Oh? Well he might want to work harder at it. And why do you want to be a gentleman if it makes you do servants jobs?"

"Why are you saying that? I'm helping you."

"Just wondering." she said as they came to her room.

"You'll be staying in here." said Jonathan as he opened the door to her, and upon entering the room, he couldn't deny that her surprised reaction was a bit cute. 'She's sure to at least say thanks.' he thought before she entered her room and closed the door with no words as if forgetting he even exists. "Now that's just ride."

*The next day*

"JoJo, are you okay?" said Erina to Jonathan who seemed lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I couldn't find Danny this morning." He remarked looking around. "I'm starting to worry about him."

"Doesn't he usually wander alone?"

"I suppose, but not this long."

*With Dio*

"So let's see how far I can push that boy." she muttered looking around with the room before getting a sinister smirk as she stared from the window to see Danny sleeping.

(Next day)

Dio entered Jonathan's room and started pushing him to wake up.

Said man groaned while trying to nudge the hand away which annoyed Dio enough to wake him by a slap.

"Wake up!"

"OW! What was that for!?"

"Your dad, he wants to see you." she remarked nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Ask him yourself." she said as she walked away to hide her smirk.

Jonathon frowned at the rude wake up call before getting out of bed and started to get dressed for the day while taking a look at the window to see his father...in front of a grave? He was confused before hurrying up and rushed downstairs and outside. "Father, you wanted me for something?"

His father could only point to the grave for Jonathan to see Danny's name written on it across.

"W...W...What? No, no it can't be."

"We found him this morning, I don't know what happened but I thought it would be better to tell you directly," said George as he put his hand on Jonathan shoulder. "I'm sorry son."

Jonathon looked down at the grave and started to recall the happy memories with the dog, causing him to start tearing up and grip his hands. "I...i'm going to my room.."

His father nodded in understanding as Jonathon headed back inside. He walked in front of Dio, who upon seeing him smirked.

"So, see anything dear Jonathon?" she said making Jonathan stop for a moment but decided not to bother with her, plus he didn't want her to see him with tears. He walked past the woman without stopping with her watching him. "Pulling that dog was hard you know?"

Jonathon stopped and slowly turned to the woman with wide eyes.

"Ooh you are crying, I wonder why." she remarked casually as Jonathon slowly began to scowl.

"You...it was you, wasn't it?"

"Killed your Danny? So what? you can just replace him with another." she waved off as Jonathon glared and started feeling pure anger.

"WHY!?" he shouted louder than how he wanted to while feeling every muscle in his body scream for him to punch Dio.

"It had to be done, he might have had fleas." she smirked darkly which made Jonathan body move out of his will toward her. "Your father is outside, do you want him to see you like this?" she asked briskly making the man stop suddenly and while he wanted to give her what she deserves he couldn't bring shame to himself and his father, who might enter at any moment, by hurting a woman.

He lowered his hand and glared at her as she smirked before walking off.

*In Jonathan's room*

"I can't believe she would do such a thing!" he shouted as he punched the wall. "She...she had no reason to do it!"

He felt all sorts of unbridled rage steaming up inside him.

"I don't get it! Danny didn't harm her at all!" he fumed while punching his nightstand, making it break. "No, no, I mustn't be doing this, that's what she wants..." He muttered while trying to take deep calming breaths. "Just calm down, Danny won't like seeing me like this anyway..." he rubbed his face and went to his bathroom to get some cold water.

*With Dio*

"Daamn, what type of man doesn't punch the one who killed his dog?" she said lying on her bed. "I thought for sure he would at least try to slap me." she said as she heard a sudden knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"George."

"Come right in." she said as George entered the room.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest, but when I was walking I heard you saying that someone slapped you?"

"Ooh that! No, it's nothing serious, just a small fight between me and Jonathan, it's really nothing serious."

"Well I would say it is, a young man should never raise a hand against a lady."

"Seriously it isn't, I just saw him crying so I wanted to ask what happened, he didn't want to answer and after some talk he got angry and slapped me."

"I see, please pardon him, he lost his best friend this day, but still, he shouldn't let his sorrow out like this, especially on a lady."

"Oh it's fine, it can happen to anyone."

"But not to a gentleman, I'm going to talk to him."

"Okay, but don't be hard on him."

"I won't, and I apologize to you in his place, he really doesn't act this way but...maybe I have to get more strict on him." he said as he got out of her room making Dio expression's change from a causal smile to a disgusted one.

'So, he will go with the words of a stranger he just knew over how he believe his son to act.' she shook her head. 'And I thought my father was foolish.'

(The next week)

Although a week had passed, Jonathan couldn't get over Danny, add that his father accused him of slapping Dio and then lying when he defended himself AND Dio didn't hesitate when it comes to bullying him, but despite all this, Jonathan wanted to return to his favorite sport (boxing) to feel some relief and forget all of this.

Right now he was in a brawl with another fellow boy while a crowd was cheering both on and making bets and it didn't take even a minute for Jonathan to defeat the boy

"Woohoo! Go Jonathon!" shouted a boy.

Jonathon smiled while soaking in the cheers and felt his stress slowly melt away. 'Aaah, maybe this is what i should do more, stuff that I really enjoy instead of dwelling sadne-OH GOD WHY!?' thought Jonathan as he saw a familiar blond woman wearing boxing gloves and somewhat masculine clothes.

"I'm next." she said in a masculine tone.

"Dio, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Do I know you?" she asked innocently.

"Huh? Do you two know each other? We got a fight between two friends!"

That got the crowd cheering out louder.

"No we ar-!" Jonathan said before Dio tried to punch him. "Why did you do that!?"

"Come now, you're not scared are you?" she said as she threw a wave of punches toward him with him trying to stop her without using violence. "Then fight me like a man!"

"I would if you were on-!" he said before getting a good punch on his eye.

"AHH!" the kids around shouted as Jonathan's body fell to the ground.

He groaned and winced at the pain with Dio keeping her fists up while hearing the praising of kids around them.

"Come now Jonathon, don't tell me you're already down." she said as he tried to get up but the pain in both his eye and the fall on the back of his head didn't allow him to do so.

'I feel like her thumb hit me, but I felt her fist.' he thought before he lost consciousness.

(Later)

"I really need to talk this out with dad." muttered Jonathon who felt embarrassment since he wound up losing the fight against Dio. And while he knew he had to, he couldn't think of an easy way to explain to his dad that he lost to a girl, nor that his dad will believe any blame he put on Dio, yet, he can't stay silent. He walked to his father's study and gave a knock on it before waiting.

"Enter." said George.

"Sorry to disturb you father." spoke Jonathon opening the door.

"It's fine son but...what happened to your eye?"

"It's...hard to say."

"I see...so you lost a boxing match?"

"Yes."

"I told you many times that you shouldn't get involved in violence sports like this."

"I'm sorry father, its just...I had to blow off some stress."

"I get that but..look, I will try to spend more time with you, but for now, try to strengthen your bond with Dio, she doesn't have any friends around and you are her brother now, I know you two didn't have the greatest starts but at least try son."

"Yeah, about her..."

"What?"

"She..is the one who injured my eye..."

"...Son, do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"Just to make sure, you didn't mean to say that she won against you in a boxing match while also injuring your eye, did you?"

"Uh...well, yes." he admitted while looking down.

"Son, you expect me to believe that a woman, a young one for that matter, can defeat a man in boxing?"

"Well...when you say it out loud, it does seem rather odd, but-"

"Jonathan, I can't get why you are hating Dio but I never raised you to say such a pathetic lie."

"But father I'm not lying! It's the truth."

"...I will go call Dio and solve this nonsense."

"But father-"

"Sit and wait."

"Yes father." Jonathan replied as George got out of the room.

*Few minutes later*

'I hope things go alright.' thought Jonathan as both Dio and George entered the room.

"Dio please sot next to Jonathan." George said with Dio doing so without showing any emotion. "Now Dio, Jonathon here told me you two got into a little scrap and gave him this bruise."

"Why would I do that?" she asked with an innocent tone. "I'd never go off and do something so brash."

"True, Jonathan, do you have any idea on why she might do any of that to you?"

"I don't know why..but she did it! You have to believe me!"

"I find it utterly ridiculous." George said. "The only reason I can think of is if you started it."

"I didn't!" Jonathan said as he got up his seat. "I only went out to blow off some steam, but then she showed up looking like a man!"

"Well you did say you are fine wearing male clothes, didn't you Dio?"

"Yes, but that's only when I need to, what benefit will I gain if I involve myself in a dangerous men sport?"

"See Jonathon? It makes no sense."

"I know that but she did it." he kept insisting. "You have to believe me father."

"JoJo...why are saying all this?" said Dio. "I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong to you but now you are acting unreasonable."

"You're the one who gave me this bruise!"

"Jonathan! Don't shout." said George firmly.

"But it's true!" he said before hearing the sound of Dio...weeping?

"What...what did I..do to you?" she asked while covering her face while sniffling.

"Jonathan! Look what you have done."

"But father!"

"I don't know what has gotten to you, but Jonathan, you made a woman cry." said George making Jonathan very aware of how serious the situation is now.

"I...I..."

"Now apologize, now."

"Sor..no...I didn't do anything wrong."

"Jonathon." frowned George. "Apologize right now."

And while he was planning to leave the room without a word, Jonathan saw the disappointed and tired look on his father's face. "I..am sorry.."

"Go to your room, now!"

"Yes." Jonathan said as he did what his father told him.

"I'm really sorry for this Dio." said George.

"It's alright sir, I'll be alright."

"Still he never was like this, as his father I'm supposed to be able to figure out why he is acting like this, but I just don't know, so I'm sorry for you getting this treatment from him thanks to my failure."

"It's quite alright, I'm sure he just needs time alone."

"I really hope so."

(The next day)

Jonathon was out for a little walk alone. He sighed in grief while a certain blond girl with blue eyes walked playfully behind him.

She held her hands out before quickly poking Jonathon on the sides which made said JoJo jump in shock.

"Wah!" he shouted with said girl giggling, "Erina! don't scare me like this!"

"Sorry Jonathon, but I couldn't resist having a little fun and you looked a bit gloomy so I thought to start with something cheerful."

"Well...I do have some stuff on my mind..."

"And I'm willing to listen." she said in a comforting tone.

"Well...it involves Dio."

"Your new sister right?"

"Yes, she is...hard to deal with." He sighed looking down. "Everything at home has changed because of her."

"What do you mean?"

"My father seems to take her side when I try to tell him the truth about her with her acting innocent."

"Well I suppose that makes sense, she is new to the family so I think he will try to make her feel welcomed."

"It's more than that. She's trying to act innocent when I know for a fact she's not."

"How?"

"Well she just keeps doing horrible things, but everytime I try to make father stop her she ends up playing innocent and asking why will she act the way I blame her to be, and I can't answer because I myself don't know why." he sighed looking down. "It feels like my whole world is right side up."

"Did you try to talk with her with just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"And...?"

"It didn't go well...maybe you can talk with her? I mean you are both girls so maybe you can understand her better than me?"

"I don't think this is how it works."

"Come on, just try." he pleaded. "I really need some help."

"Fine, but don't count on it a lot." she relented making him smile.

"Thank you Erina, this means a lot."

"No problem." she said fondly before both of them heard footsteps. They turned and spotted said blond coming their way.

"Hey Jo...oh, you didn't tell me that there is a sixth one." said Dio casually.

"Sixth one?" said both Jonathan and Erina.

"Eh, yeah, a sixth girlfriend." she smirked with their eyes widening. "She seems more upbeat than the others."

"I...how...where did this come from?!" shouted Jonathan.

"Come now Jonathon, no need to be so coy." she said as she seductively walked toward Jonathan only for Erina to step between them.

"And you are expecting me to easily believe you?" said Erina. "I've known Jonathon longer, and I know that he's not like that."

"Wow already acting like you are his favorite, the others will be really upset if they knew that."

"See what I meant?" whispered Jonathon.

"Well not as if I will believe her so you don't need to worry." smiled Erina before turning to Dio. "Well, Dio was it? If that were true, you wouldn't mind telling me who the other girls are."

"Well right there." said Dio pointing in a direction where some women giggles came from.

"Then you won't mind explaining in detail their names and who they truly are."

"I really didn't want this and it's on you Jonathan, but...GIRLS COME HERE!" shouted Dio.

Said girls looked over at them before coming over.

"Wh-who are those!?"

"Jonathan please stop playing dumb, if she loves you won't she accept that side of you?"

"What side are you on about? This is another one of your schemes isn't it Dio?!" Jonathan said before one of the girls jumped on him and buried his face between her breasts. His and Erina's eyes widened with his face going red.

"I missed you so much!" said the girl with him trying to push her gently only to be stopped when another girl hugged him from behind.

"It's already been a whole day without seeing you." the girl whispered in his ear passionately before biting it.

His head turned into a tomato at this part with Dio smirking and Erina blushing herself.

"This-this is a trick from you isn't it!?"

"No at all." she shook her head. "I'm merely letting you see that you're not the only one."

"That can't be true! Jonathan isn't like this at all!"

"Are you sure about that? You never visited his house and all you know about him is what he told you."

"W-Well I just know!"

"Without any evidence that you are correct." remarked Dio with a malicious glint while Jonathon tried his best to get out of the hold the girls had on him.

"He-he doesn't look happy with all this!"

"As far as you know, he might be just pretending." Dio waved off. "You're free to join them if you're really the new girl he's had his eye on for the last day or so and for me." Dio said as she walked toward Jonathan, held his cheeks with her hands and violently kissed him.

His eyes widened with Erina gasping in horror.

After an entire minute, Dio ended the kiss with a line of saliva showing between their tongues. "Not bad." she said looking at Jonathan's face that tried, but failed in giving a good reaction for what happened, and then looking back at Erina whom had tears forming in her eyes.

"Erina please, it's not what it looks like I swear!" he said as loud as he could, and he wasn't loud enough, even his sight wasn't good enough since all he saw was Erina leaving with Dio. "Erina!" he shouted but she didn't hear him. "DIO!"

Said girl seemed to hear him, but from what it seemed with her whispering something in Erina's ear and then running with tears in his eyes.

(Later)

"DIOOOOO!" Jonathan shouted as he ran toward his house. He barreled through the doors and went to the guest bedroom. He opened the door to find Dio closing a book to focus her attention on him.

"Yes?" she said casually as if nothing happened.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Maybe, but it might be more enjoyable hearing it from you."

"You...I mean..what you did to me and Erina..."

"Oh! You mean that little kiss? What? Have you come for another?" she teased.

"No, I want you to tell me why you did that."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It isn't, just answer."

"Well you are a noble, why would you stain your bloodline with someone from a lower class?"

"Erina is not lower class!"

"What noble girl will go out with her lover wearing those clothes? If she was truly a noble, she probably didn't value you that much."

"Take that back!" he shouted, making even Dio get briefly shocked. "Do it now or else!"

"Sor-um, I mean, do it or what? You will hit me?" She smirked standing up. "Are you going to raise your hand against a delicate lady?"

"Ma..maybe I will!" 'I feel disgusting...'

"Really now, you are going to hit your adopted sister because your poor ego was hurt when I said that she didn't value you much?"

"I-I might!" 'Please don't call my bluff.'

"Okay, do it." she dared holding her cheek out.

"I'm serious Dio!" 'She can't be serious...right?'

"Same here."

He gulped and started breaking into a sweat.

"So, are you going to keep a lady waiting or what?" she said as she took one step forward. "Or you can just not do it and leave this room."

"I...I...I..."

"Come on, is putting some strength in your arm this hard to you? Or was my kiss too good that your mind can't think straight? Well it was I Dio who took your first, so that's understandable."

Jonathon gritted his teeth and yelled out, only to drop his arm and stamp out.

"Hm, maybe I did put higher expectations in you than needed." she remarked before walking over to him and kicked the back of his knees, making him fall to them. "I ruined your relationship with her and made her cry, and yet you aren't doing anything about it." she scoffed. "You're more pathetic than I imagined." she said as she pulled him from the hair to face her. "Now either let me enjoy destroying your face or give me a reason why I shouldn't."

He glared at her while feeling his anger rise up quickly and without even thinking, he grabbed her arm and started squeezing it. "Stop it, or else."

"Or else you will beat me?" she joked before he squeezed her arm more.

"Yes."

'Wow, seems he does have the guts after all.' "...Fine, fine, I'll take it back."

Jonathon lessened his grip before letting go. "Then do it."

"I, Dio, am sorry for insulting your love for Erina ...even though she was in a relationship with you for your money alone."

"She was not! Erina is a wonderful and kind lady. She and I have known each other for as long as I can remember. She's not someone who would be so shallow as to care about something like that only."

"You seriously don't have any idea how hard life can be do you? The girls who I brought to make you look bad in front of her, they all did it for money, don't you think she can do the same thing for the same reasons?" smirked Dio with him glaring.

"That was nothing but a dirty trick."

"A dirty trick done by women from a lower class to gain money, same as what she is doing."

"Erina would never do that. You don't know her like me."

"Well she did and she told me."

"Lies!"

"Fine, live in your little fantasy where everything you like to believe is true." she turned her back. "You can close the door on the way out."

"I...actually, do it yourself." he said as he got out of her room.

'Well he seems to be gaining a spine.'

*After a few days*

"It's really boring now that there is nothing to bully Jonathan with." said Dio lying on grass. "If I can't find something soon, I might end up taking ballet just to pass the time." she said before hearing footsteps, as she turned her head she saw three boys coming toward her.

"H-Hey Dio."

"What do you want guys?"

"Well, we did spend some time together for a while soo..."

'Oh Lord. Don't tell me they fancy me.' "Okay, I got it, you want me to consider you my friends right? Well I will think about it."

"Thank you ma'am."

"W-What? No! We want to get closer the other way!" said one of them causing Dio to give him a death glare.

"Oh really now?"

"Y-yes...I mean even if you refused, we are three, what can you do to us?" he said before Dio punched a tree close to him, making every apple on it fall.

"In that case, I refuse." 'Finally some fun!'

All of them looked at each other nervously while she grabbed an apple and bit into it before throwing it at one of them to annoy him.

"Get lost you fools." she shouted while seeing the boy getting angry enough to attack her. 'Here it begins! Now I can enjoy myself a little.' she thought before hearing the running footsteps of a certain blue haired young gentleman.

"Get away from her!" shouted Jonathan running toward them...only for one of them to punch him directly in the face.

'Oh come on!' Thought Dio with a groan.

Jonathan tried to get up and fight back but one of them kicked his leg causing him to fall.

"Don't go trying to be some hero Joestar." said one of them before kicking him in the head.

Jonathon groaned with Dio shaking her head at how sad this looked.

'I guess it's time to save him.' she thought as her mood got ruined. She walked over and grabbed one of them by the shoulder. "Hey." she said before punching the boy in the face, making him fall on the ground and lose some teeths. "Consider that punishment and now, who is next?" she looked at the other two.

Both of them looked unsure, but one of them steeled himself and ran at her with a yell and she kicked him in his junk.

"OOOOOOOH!" both the boy and his friend cried out as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Get out of here or so help me I'll kick you again and ensure you can't sire a single child." said Dio as the friend came to help the boy run away, leaving the third one who lost his teeth. "Unless you want to start wearing false teeth at such a young age, you'd best leave too." she said making him get up and slowly get away.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Sure, sure, just leave." she waved her hand before turning to Jonathon who was getting back up. "What was that?"

"I was...I was trying to help..."

"By easily getting defeated?"

"I wasn't thinking straight at the moment okay."

"That's obvious and why would you come help me anyway?"

"It's a gentleman's duty to help those in need."

"So I take it I'm a gentleman now since I saved you?" Remarked Dio smugly.

"Just leave me alone."

"Says the boy who ran over here." said Dio as she walked near Jonathan. "So as a person who helped you, I think it's your duty now to pay me back."

'Oh no, I don't like the way she said that.' "What do you want?"

"Hmm...what about telling me why you came to help me? What gain did you have in mind?"

"Why is helping a lady something that requires a reason? It's something any proper gentleman would do."

"Wait wait wait, so...you went to fight for someone, but you didn't want any gain from it?"

"Yes, it was just the right thing to do."

"...that's ridiculous. There's something to gain from doing anything."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that all people help others just because they want something back, for example, I know for a fact that no matter what I ask from you as a gain, you won't do it."

"Good, you aren't as stupid as you seem."

"Y..yes, but my point is, since I know that, then that means I didn't help you for any gain."

"You mean...you did it out of pity, right?"

"If by that you mean I did it because I saw you in trouble and wanted to help then yes." he replied with a firm expression, surprising her.

"I see...then thanks..I guess." She replied awkwardly before walking away.

"You're welcome."

*Later*

"So you want to talk about Jonathan right?" said George to Dio who felt herself shaking at the moment.

"Yes."

"Did he do harm to you again?"

"No, the opposite really, but he is...really stupid."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well he thought I was in trouble and came to help me, even though he knew there was no gain from it."

"Ah, well that's obvious. We Joestar men are born and raised to be proper gentlemen to those around us and to society. It's no surprise he helped you, because you must have been in need of it."

"Well I won't say I was in need, but more importantly, you are fine with what he did? He didn't win anything!"

"But you came out safe, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but he didn't."

"Well i don't think that really mattered to him, as long as he managed to help someone I believe he is happy."

"Would have been better if he did actually help..." muttered Dio.

"What?"

"Nothing. but you are fine with this?"

"Of course! My son went to help someone in need, especially after everything that happened between you two." he smiled. "I'd say that's a good sign things are looking up."

"I suppose..."

(Later)

Dio set under a tree with booze all around her. She was chugging from a bottle before tossing it aside. "Daaam, why did I have to inherit this habit from father!?" she said before drinking another one anyway. "If I keep this up I'll end up just like him, but I can't help it!" she said only to be surprised by a shout behind her.

"What are you doing!" said a voice making her turn around to see seven Jonathans in the same spot.

"I should be asking you that. I want to be alone Jojo."

"Well I heard your voice shouting something about your father so I came to see what's going on."

"It has nothing to do with you." she said as she tried to get up only to fall.

"Just how many of those have you had?"

"Seven..." she said pointing to nine empty and broken bottles.

"What?! That's unheard of for a young lady!"

"Geez, stop talking like mother." she said while trying to take another bottle making Jonathan step between her and the bottle.

"No, you've had too much, it's time to stop."

"Seriously! Stop acting like mother!" she said as she tried to push him away but she couldn't even get up. "I can stop when I want to stop!"

"Then stop right now! This clearly isn't good for you."

"Bugger off!" she shouted only to be surprised with Jonathan helping her to get up.

"No, you're done drinking right now." he said facing her directly.

"When I'm done drinking is none of your business." she glared back. "Now leave me be." she said while she wasn't sure whether she was pointing her finger at his chest or chin.

"I won't, you are my sister and I can't let you get involved with something like this."

"Well sorry, but I think you are too late for that, I mean look at me, I drank all those two bottles and I'm still able to talk normally." she boasted while pointing to herself, mostly to her chest without realizing it making him blush.

"You...aren't, you really have to stop this!"

"Fiiine, just let me get one more and I will stop forever."

"You actually expect me to believe this?"

"Yes."

"I don't." he said making Dio's eyes lose focus on him and turn to the bottle, so she moved forward making him actively trying to get her away from the booze bottles by force, the only problem for Jonathan here was that Dio was strong even when she is drunk.

"Moooove."

"No and we are done with this!" he said as he grabbed her hand and tried to take her away by force, only for her to kick his leg. "Ow!" Jonathan cried out falling to the ground, however he didn't let go of Dio's hand making her fall on top of him.

"Oof! Now look what you did!" she said before feeling something weird on her other hand, when she looked at it, the hand was squeezing Jonathan's crotch.

Both of them went completely still with Jonathon opening and closing his mouth like a fish and when Dio realized what she was actually doing, her face reddened up, however she made a teasing smile.

"Enjoying this?" she said as she gave him another squeeze there.

"AH!" he yelped with a jump as she let go with him sputtering out and looking stunned beyond belief with her putting her hands on his chest, forcing him to lie on the grass.

"You didn't give an answer." she whispered in his ear with Jonathan trying to speak but nothing clear came from his mouth. "How does my hand feel down there?" she whispered and gave it a squeeze again making him moan. "So I take it you enjoyed it?"

"N..no..." said Jonathan finally yet weakly that he couldn't blame Dio for not hearing him.

"First kiss and now first feel up." she teased. "So heres what's going to happen, one I let you go and you leave me with my booze, or two I go and tell your father my version of what's happening right now, or there is three where we can just enjoy ourselves." she said as she lowered her head to hear his answer, he stayed quiet for a while until he admitted defeat and choosed the first choice.

"Fine, you win."

"Good." she said as she got up.

Jonathon got up before sprinting off while trying to hide the tent he now sported and as Jonathan got out of sight Dio sighed in relief.

"Finally, that should keep him out of my hair for a bit." she said before turning around to her booze bottles.

(Later)

"Da-!" Jonathan said before George raised his hand to pose him.

"Jonathan, I'm happy that you and Dio are trusting me on your problems, but...you two probably should start counting on yourselves more." 'Plus I'm getting really tired.'

"Sorry father, but can you just...make sure Dio stops getting out of the house?"

"Whatever for?"

"Well I did see some boys getting close to her so..."

"What? You mean she might be seeing one of them?" asked George in shock.

"Y-yes, from what I could tell they seemed to have planned the meeting."

"My word, whatever happened? Did they do anything...adult?"

"No, they just talked." said Jonathan as both his and George faced turned a bit red.

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a moment there."

"Yes, so will you stop her from going outside?"

"Absolutely." said George making a smile appear on Jonathan's face. "But I have to ask, why didn't you stop them at the moment?" and the smile disappeared.

"Well, um..I think I didn't know how to react at the moment?"

"Jonathon, you should know the answer."

"Yeah, but I was sure you would know better, right?"

"That's true." said George as he got up. "I will go talk with her then."

"Good, but can you make sure to not mention that I told you that?"

"...Fine."

(Later)

"Dio, may I have a word with you?"

"So he told you?" frowned the woman. 'I warned him.'

"He? You knew Jonathan saw you with that lad?"

"Lad? What did Jonathan say?"

"That you and a few other young lads were talking."

"Ooooh, that! They were just brothers of some of my friends that I was planning on meeting. I thought Jonathan told you about That other thing he did to me, but it doesn't matter."

"What other thing?" asked George with interest.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was an accident, but recently he was touching me in some weird places." said Dio with an innocent smile.

"What sort of places?" asked George with a frown.

"Well y'know...my chest and places like that." she said as she hides her face to seem embarrassed. 'That's what you get for framing me!'

"What?! That...That's indecent! I'm going to go have a talk with him right now!"

"No! You don't need to, I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"I will confirm that myself." George said as he got out of the room, with Dio growing a sinister smile.

(In Jonathan's room)

"Jonathon!" shouted George as he opened his son's room, shocking him.

"W-what?" 'What did she say to him?'

"I need to have some words with you young man."

"S-sure but what about Dio?"

"She let me know about something that happened earlier."

"Which is?"

"About how you seemed to have grabbed her inappropriately."

"What! I would never do such a thing!"

"But that's what she told me."

"But it's not true! If anything, she's the one who..." said Jonathan as his face turned entirely red.

"Who what?"

"Well...who tou...I can't say it!"

"Jonathon, tell me."

"She touched me between my..." said Jonathan as George got an idea on what he meant.

"Between your legs?"

"Yes..." said Jonathan lowering his face in embarrassment with George sighing.

"Well she told me you did the same to her."

"She is lying! I didn't do anything to her, in fact she is the one who sque..squez..."

"Squeezed you there?" said George as Jonathan nodded yes. "I...will see what she has to say about that.."

(with Dio)

"Dio, is it true?"

"Yes, in the sense that he forced me to do it."

"But that makes no sense."

"Oooh, so you believe him instead of me?" She spoke looking away with a hurt expression while making herself tear up.

"It's not that! It's just that I can't think that Jonathan is able to lie about this matter especially." spoke up George quickly while feeling guilt.

"But he did! He forced me to do...I can't even say it!"

"Look, why don't I talk to him again?"

"Yes, please do."

(With Jonathan)

"So did you make her touch you there?" said George to Jonathan and in half a second, his son's face turned red. "I take that as a no?"

"Of course not!"

"So what happened then?"

"Well it was an accident, she fell on top of me and, well, you know."

"Okay, why didn't you tell me that? No one is to blame here if it was just an accident."

"Yes but..."

"But you wanted me to scold her?"

"Y-yes, but she totally deserves it!"

"Well let me go talk to her again."

(With Dio)

"So he said it was an accident."

"And because he is your son by blood, you believed him?"

"Well it's not so much that as the fact he wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Yet he lied, I did see many people switch personalities to benefit themselves, and with all of my respect toward you," 'Which is very little.' "Jonathan can be one of them and it's better to make sure he better himself up."

"...I don't believe you.."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you, and I'm not sure if I can believe him in everything since he didn't confess it was an accident the first time, but what I'm believing is the fact that I'm getting tired of this." he frowned. "I am not a carrier to run between you two if there is an issue, especially with so many conflicting points."

"So what do you suggest we should do?"

"How about the two of you sit in a room and talk things out?"

"All alone? What if he should try something?"

"I won't be far from the room if that will comfort you."

'Damn it.'

"Now if you don't mind, I'm bringing Jonathan here."

"Very well."

*Few minutes later*

"Okay, now you two sit here, talk peacefully and don't do anything...adult, because I will hear you." said George closing the door and leaving the two, well mostly Jonathan, feeling uncomfortable."

'Why did father say it like that?'

"Tsk, so let's get this over with, why did you tell him what I did?" said Dio bringing Jonathan back to reality.

"Because you tried to make me out to be the villain in all this!"

"That doesn't justify you embarrassing both of us."

"So I should just shut up while you frame me for something I didn't do?"

"Well you ARE meant to be a gentleman."

"Yes and gentleman stand up against what is wrong, including false accusations framed toward them."

"Fair enough, but they also don't lie and say a lady is seeing strangers"

"Well at least I'm not grabbing at you inappropriately, besides I said that to help you."

"How is that helping me?"

"Well father will stop you from going outside and so you won't buy any booze."

She huffed before looking away with a frown. "You act just like my mother."

"...So you hated your mother?"

"Of course not!"

"But...I thought you hated me."

"You REMIND me of her, not making me feel the same as when she is around."

"Oh..."

"Gosh you are an idiot...well just like her to be honest."

"Hey! That's uncalled for."

"You mean a daughter calling her mother an idiot?"

"Of course."

"Well in my defense staying with me and my father is definitely an idiot choice."

"Maybe she stayed because she loved you?"

"Ha. That's a laugh."

"I think it's sweet actually."

"Mayb-wait, are you trying to distract me from what you did?"

"No, just being honest."

"Oh...well thanks...for that and for trying to stop me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't appreciate you trying to make your father stop me from going outside by falsely accusing me bu-"

"Hey, it's not like you didn't accuse me of anything to make me look bad."

"Fair enough, but more importantly is that I appreciate you trying to help me with my disgusting addiction."

"Well it is part of my duty."

"And same goes for framing of prostitution?" said Dio making Jonathan's face goes red. 'Cute..'

"Can you please stop bringing that up!?"

"My dear Jonathon, that's asking the impossible."

"If I apologize will you stop?"

"Sure, if vampires are real."

"Now that's just ridiculous."

(In another universe)

"Oh, you are approaching m-!" said Dio to Jotaro before feeling his body shiver for a moment. 'Huh? What was that just now? Felt as if...Jonathan said I'm ridiculous? How can tha-!" thought Dio before realizing that Star Platinum started beating the hell out of his face.

"ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!" yelled out the stand with a barrage of fists hitting the vampire all over.

(Returning to the story)

"Anyway point is, no need to apologize because it's useless."

"Fine, but can I ask you for something at least?"

"Maybe." said Dio before Jonathan came close to her ear and started whispering.

"Can you please play along with it and tell dad that you were actually meeting some men?"

"WHAT?! Why!?"

"You don't want to get more addicted right? So wouldn't it be better if we actively make sure you stay away from buying any booze? At least until you get over it."

"Jonathan...that will fail, it's useless."

"We won't know until we try."

"Fine, but under one condition!"

"Name it."

"You go along with my story as well and tell your father that you touched me, and that you enjoyed it."

"What!?"

"I'm doing that so it's fair, if I'm going to embarrass myself, then you are doing the same, it's either that or...well I start making some loud 'adult' noises for your father to hear."

"Ah! You wouldn't!" he went wide-eyed while she smirked evilly.

"You've seen what I do, you think THAT would be above me?"

"Tsk, fine, it's a deal." Jonathan said admitting defeat as they shook hands.

"Good, father we finished!" shouted Dio loud enough for George to hear an in a few minutes enter the room.

"So, did you two solve your problems?"

"Yeah, though Jonathan did use some violence on me."

"WHAT?!" shouted both the father and the son.

"Just kidding, just kidding, but I think we both have confessions to make." She smirked with Jonathon gulping.

"Well what are they?"

"Ladies first." said Jonathan.

"Fine with me, well father, remember what Jonathan said about me meeting some men?"

"Yes, what's about it?"

"Well...it's true."

"It is?" 'He wasn't exaggerating after all?'

"Yes and to be honest, we did 'adult' things I don't really regret it, in fact, if you don't mind of course, can I go to them whenever I want to?" she said casually putting George in shock.

"What!?"

'Oh no! Now she's really got father riled up!'

"Oh dear lord...your father entrusted you wellbeing to me and you are doing this!"

'To be fair he was the one who introduced me to this business.' "Yes, so what are we going to do father?"

"I am...I am sorry Dio, but I can't allow that behavior, you aren't allowed to get out of this mansion until you gain my full trust again."

'That will probably take some time.'

"Father...I also have a confession."

"...Please don't tell me you were seeing women."

"Well...not quite?" he admitted making Dio glare with him blushing. "Uh! I mean, it's more like...I touched Dio and...I enjoyed it."

'I can't believe I'm doing this but-' "Thanks Jonathan, but you don't need to say that."

"What?" again, both the son and the father said in harmony.

"Well I did agree to tell you the truth but made Jonathan agree to say this as well."

"But why?!"

"Just to get even with him really."

George and Jonathon stared at her with gobsmack expressions.

"I see, well since you didn't do anything I don't think it's fair to punish you, so you are free to go to your room."

"Thank you." said Jonathan awkwardly as he got out of the room.

(Later that night)

'I hope she is okay.' thought Jonathan who was getting ready for bed only to hear someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." said Dio's voice.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"To talk with you."

"...No really."

"Come on, I won't do anything weird."

"I believe you." 'Kinda.' "But what if father finds us?"

"He won't, he's already asleep."

"Oh, well you can enter." he said as she carefully opened the door. He saw her in a white dress gown making him avert his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Sh-shut it, just what do you want to talk about?" he said as she came and sat on his bed.

"Well, I want to apologize."

"...no re-"

"I'm NOT joking."

"...Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, but for what?" 'She of course won't list all the reasons.'

"Well for killing your dog, beating you up in boxing match when you were clearly holding back though I believe that to your fault as well, making you lose your girlfriend, and trying to worsen your relationship with your father." she listed off without looking bothered. "I wish to apologize for all of them."

"I'm kinda fine with most of those, but...you still killed my dog and made me lose Erina."

"Well she didn't deserve you anyway, and I can take her place if you want." she said making Jonathan imagine her for a moment naked with dog ears and tail. "Why the blush?"

"N-no reason! And what do you mean that she doesn't deserve me?"

"Come now. A common girl like her compared to me? Unlike her, I can do so much more than be a simple house wife."

"Dio! We are siblings!"

"We aren't related by blood really, and I won't really mind marrying so..." Dio said with a faint blush making Jonathan cover his now tomato red face.

"Seriously, you shouldn't be saying this sort of thing."

"Well it's your fault for dragging this talk and not accepting my apology."

"You killed my dog!"

"And I apologized, so as a gentleman shouldn't you accept it?"

"My point is, I won't and I don't think I can forgive you for doing most of those things, so instead of acting on the past since you already made a huge mess, try to be a better person from now on."

"Under one condition."

'Of course.' "What condition is that?"

"Whenever I suggest our marriage to your father, you say that you started the idea."

"Dio!"

"Joking, joking!" Dio chuckled, "But yes, I will do my best."

Jonathon gave an unamused look. 'I just hope this will end well.'


	10. Pyrrha, Nora, RWBY, and Cinder

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Pyrrha, Nora, RWBY, and Cinder

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A sunny day. A forest of green.

This was the Emerald Forest of Vale.

There was one redheaded girl, who looked akin to some kind of olympian, walking through this very forest, alone. She had a backpack on while keeping her eyes peeled around her and was on high alert.

For many reasons, her alertness was warranted as there were the enemies of this world, the creatures of Grimm.

She took caution as she walked by, ready for a fight and hoping no ambushes would happen anytime soon. Reason she was here? She had been given an assignment to try and stay out here for a few days with her weapons and a few essentials to test her skills in the wild on her own.

Survival skills were rarely taught anywhere, but were rather important if one was to, say, live out in the dangerous world of Remnant with almost no protection from Grimm. Relying on nature to survive was woefully difficult to teach as the Grimm would sometimes kill the inexperienced Huntsman and their students as a result.

Right now she was looking for a spot to set up camp, but so far there wasn't any space that was big enough. Not only that, but she didn't find any rivers or bushes that would contain berries to help survive. She did find the occasional animal and, much to her grimace, she had to make quick work of them to use their remains for sustenance.

She didn't like it, but her assignment had asked for such. The sight of those poor animals. Grimm never attacked them as they weren't Human or Faunus. They were always an entity of sport, so Pyrrha didn't have _too_ much to worry. She just had to find a safe place to make a fire and hope she could, at least, eat it.

"I hope something comes up soon, I don't wanna keep wandering when it gets dark."

That was another reason for making a fire. Since this was not the city of Vale, she would soon find it to be pitch black once the sun sets. There was also no metal around, except her armor and weapons. Because of this, she couldn't simply use her Semblance to erect shelter with minimal effort.

She kept on moving until she stumbled across a bigger spot which was just what she was looking for. Smiling, Pyrrha looked around before setting her backpack down and now needed to prepare the process of making a fire. She went out to grab some sticks while feeling a bit more at ease.

After putting an assortment of sticks in a pile, she looked around for one of those little tumbleweed looking things that help start a fire. She almost didn't find it as it was rather small and fuzzy. She set it down next to the backpack and looked for a number of rocks to keep the fire contained if and when she made the fire. She found a small pile near a tree and moved over to grab some and went back to the wood before getting a small flame started.

Looking around aimlessly, as she sat down, she saw something...off. She got up and walked to it as it seemed out of place for the area. This being some shape under some gravel.

She looked around, again, before pulling out her weapon and started to dig whatever it happened to be out. It didn't take too long as the item slowly was shown to be a box. The box seemed to be in good condition, all things considered, and had an odd smell about it that Pyrrha actually couldn't place.

"I wonder what could be in here." she muttered before pulling it out and saw the lock was busted.

Pyrrha nodded to herself before gently pulled the lock off the box. Never knowing where it might've been. Once it was free, she opened it and was confused about the sight before her. It looked like a long object made of plastic that was colored pink while having some straps connected to one end with the other end looking more rounded.

"Is this...something people wear…?" Pyrrha asked herself as slowly picked it up by the strap and noticed that the smell that was coming from this. It also had a tag with words on it. It said 'Wear around waist while naked or irritation will occur'. She blushed reading that and lowered it. "Why would someone wear this, naked?"

She shook her head before grabbing the box and walked back to the fire to stay warm. She looked at the box and her curiosity was peaked. 'Maybe I'll try it on after I get comfy.'

After adjusting by using the sleeping bag in her backpack to lay on the bed, she was moderately comfortable. She used the backpack as a pillow as an extra as it was somewhat soft to use.

With that she looked at the piece of plastic and blushed when she looked down at the lower portion of her armor.

She tossed the idea around in her head, debating whether or not to try it on.

One half was against it mostly because of her shy nature, but the other was rather curious and figured it would be fine since there was no one else around.

Eventually, her curiosity became too much to bare and decided to might as well try it out. And so, she started to remove her armor.

She undid some straps and removed her battle skirt and then began to work off her boxers next. Then, she worked on her boots and removed her shirt as the little note said she had to be naked otherwise she would be irritated...she assumed that meant an inch beyond belief. The more she took off though the more self conscious she felt.

Soon, she was completely naked. She blushed as she felt exposed. She tried to take a deep breath to calm down. "Relax Pyrrha, it's just you. It's like when you take a shower, no one else around to stare or gawk." Pyrrha said to herself with a nod, in an attempt to distract herself from her naturally shy nature.

With that she picked the object up and started to try and work her legs around the straps. As she did this, she was unaware of a Grimm moving near her location. This particular Grimm being one that one didn't see too often.

With Pyrrha, she finally got the contraption on and looked herself over. "Huh, it actually fits perfectly. Just about my size." She said as she looked at the phallic end. 'But there's something about it that makes this situation more embarrassing, but what?'

As this happened, the Grimm, otherwise known as a Geist, spotted her and crept closer, noticing an object it could possess strapped to her. Its instincts were calling at it to do what it was made to do and hid behind the tree quietly.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was wondering what the phallic object was supposed to be for. "I swear I've seen something like this somewhere, but...wait! Now I remember, in a book on biology." She said as she thought about what she read before. It was about the human body and how a particular organ was made for in terms of reproduction.

"Like a...penis." She finished before blushing profusely at the thought of wearing something akin to the Male organ. As she stared at it, that's when the Geist decided to make its move.

With how distracted Pyrrha was, she didn't notice the Geist until it quickly phased into the phallic object. She gasped as it suddenly connected with her crotch and yelped and she saw flesh envelope the penis-like object before it throbbed. She screamed as she felt herself grow cold and in pain. The straps that were orginally connected to the now throbbing penis, dropped onto the floor.

She grabbed it and tried to pry it off, but it was tightly attached and made her grit her teeth.

As this was happening, from the dick, her skin began to lose a bit of its color. It was like someone was slowly erasing the bright tone from her pigment.

Pyrrha panted as this happened, she tried to remove this...thing that attached itself to her, but she felt pain when she did, as if it became a part of her. She felt like her body was getting colder and rubbed her arms. As they happened, Pyrrha's lightly gasped as she, unknowingly, had a red gleam to her eyes. She moved over near the fire and fell on her knees while freaking out.

"W-What happened to me?" Pyrrha let while panting from these sensations. "What was that? Why did it go in that? And why won't it come off?!"

She shivered as she felt the fire do little to warm her up while her new appendage continued to throb.

"I need to get it out, but how? It's not like I can just cut it off." She said to herself before looking at her...penis, she surmised. "Maybe...maybe I can..." Pyrrha let out before touching it and gasped at the unfamiliar feeling she got from it. It felt off and weird which made her let go.

"What was that?" Pyrrha said as her dick continued to throb. She then looked at her more paler skin and blinked. "Wait, that wasn't like that before." She said before looking from her appendage, then her skin and back and forth a few times before the pieces fell together.

"Oh gods, this thing is doing this, I need to get help!" She said before suddenly standing and then groaning. Her head suddenly started hurting, unaware it was sending a signal far far far away. Pyrrha's eyes then rolled to the back of her head before she dropped to her knees and hit the floor, passing out.

Meanwhile a huge distance away we find ourselves in a land with Grimm walking around with the land looking dead. In this land, there was black castle that housed the one woman who controlled the Grimm down below as well as all of Remnant, making her unknowingly, to the populace, public enemy number one.

Salem was sitting on her throne while overlooking the Grimm pools as numerous Grimm rose up. All of a sudden, she raised her head, as she felt something...unique happen.

"Mmm, what's this I'm feeling?" She said before turning around and focusing on this sensation she felt. It felt like it was coming from a Grimm, but the feeling was off for some reason. "Hmm..." She let out before she sought out a Seer. It floated over to her and began to glow as an image appeared in it. In the image, Salem saw what looked to be a redheaded girl, naked and seeming to be paler than what humans normally have.

"Hmm, what is-oh my." She said as she happened to notice that this girl was sporting a dick. Upon closer inspection, it seemed the girl didn't know what was happening. "Hmm, I'm sensing a Geist, but I don't see it."

Salem then noticed something off. A box of what appeared to be strap ons were a bit off to the side. She began to fit the pieces as she looked at the girl and her throbbing dick with inquisitive eyes.

"My my, this isn't something I ever imagined to happen." She said as she smirked at the rare opportunity that presented itself. "Perhaps I should meet this...girl." Salem said with a smirk. "She might be quite the rarity."

Then, she noticed the girl try to stand only to fall. Salem decided to act while the opportunity was still there. She closed her eyes and sent out her presence through the link.

Pyrrha's body seemed to shift itself before Salem felt herself make a successful connection with the girl.

'Can you hear me mortal?'

'H-Huh...who's...there?" Pyrrha responded, her mind seeming to be in a haze.

'I am the woman who can help you with your little problem.'

'Help...me? ...How?' she thought looking around while a bit spooked. 'Where are you?'

'I am somewhere far away from where you are, that much I can assure you,' The voice said. 'Just know that I am aware of your problem.'

Pyrrha blushed hearing that and inadvertently covered the girth on reflex.

The voice seemed to let out a chuckle laced with amusement. 'Do not worry. You do not need to hide that which I have already seen.' It said. 'You merely need to go to someone you trust and know.'

'Like my...friends?" Pyrrha responded, embarrassed at the thought of them she her like this.

'Of course.'

'But...how would my friends...help?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

'I'm sure they can find a way, or do you not trust them?'

Pyrrha tilted her head. 'I trust them...I just...don't know how...to explain...this.' She replied with a sad expression.

'Just tell them you're unwell, it's not that hard.'

'I guess, but...what would I say about...this?' Pyrrha responded as she gestured to her penis.

Salem sighed from where she sat and rubbed her head. 'It happened out of nowhere, feign ignorance until you know they won't say a thing.'

'So...pretend it's not...there?' Pyrrha elaborated in simpler terms.

'Just make sure they can be trusted before showing them. It's best to make sure none of them have loose lips.'

Pyrrha thought about before finally calming down. 'I see. Thank you. How could I ever repay you?' She said, thankful fo having a solution to her problem.

'No need to worry child, helping is more than enough for me.'

'Are you sure? It wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least help with something for your kindness to me.' Pyrrha said politely as was her nature.

'Let's just say if things go alright, I'll consider asking for a favor.'

Pyrrha smiled. 'Alright. That sounds quite grand.' She said as she nodded.

'Oh indeed it is.'

'Now, I just need to learn more survival for my assignment before I can go back.' Pyrrha mentioned as she began to pick up her clothes.

'Good luck.'

'Thank you.' Pyrrha replied before she started to grab more of the wood to warm herself up, since at this point she could barely feel it.

(Later)

After learning enough to survive the few days she was in the forest, she began to head back to Beacon. Thankfully she got her clothes and armor on just right without putting too much pressure on her penis. She took the voice's advice to heart and did her best to pretend that she didn't have her dick as she got to Beacon. Her skin, however…

The fact it was paler than usual was DEFINITELY going to catch attention.

She debated whether to wear makeup or not, but decided to go with an excuse. Hopefully, it will work. When she reached Beacon she headed straight for her dorm room without stopping. Thankfully, there was almost no student around the halls as they were either in class or goofing off.

When she got into her dorm she sighed in relief. She set down her backpack and laid down on her bed. She raised her hand to her view and sighed, once again seeing the paler tone.

"This is gonna be hard to explain to the others. I just hope Nora doesn't pry too much." She said before said her arm down and sat up out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

All the while unaware that Nora just entered the dorm with a smile.

'Wonder when Pyrrha's coming back?' She thought to herself before she plopped onto her bed, not noticing the backpack. 'I figured with Ren and Jaune gone we could have a girls day out.'

As this happened, Pyrrha was looking herself over in the mirror, looking at how different she was now.

'Maybe I can act like I didn't notice this, they'll buy that, right?' She thought before looking down, remembering what caused this and what she felt when she did touch it once.

She sighed and turned before going back into the dorm. She immediately blinked as she noticed Nora in the room, who also noticed her.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Nora said with a wave.

"H-Hello again!" Pyrrha responded, not at all expecting Nora to be here this soon. She wanted to prepare herself, after all.

"Hey...what happened to your skin?" Nora asked, having just noticed Pyrrha's unusual color.

"Whatever do you mean?" Pyrrha said, using her best tone she could muster.

"It's off."

Pyrrha tilted her head, looking confused while internally panicking. "How off, Nora?" She said.

"Like you suddenly got doused in white ink."

At that, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "White...ink?" She asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I am unsure as to what you are talking about." Pyrrha politely insisted.

Nora gave a deadpanned look and got up. "Pyrrha, are you trying to get one out on me?"

"Huh?" Now Pyrrha was actually confused as Nora never asked a question like that before.

"You're hiding something."

"N-No I'm not," Pyrrha said in an attempt to dissuade Nora.

Nora moved over and squinted her eyes right at Pyrrha who started sweating nervously. "Are you sure~?" Nora asked as she continued to look at her friend.

"O-Of course, I'm as healthy as a horse."

Nora looked a bit longer before nodding to herself. "Well, okay. Sorry for springing that up." She said as she leaned back.

Pyrrha sighed in her head and went over to her own bed.

"So how was the solo camping trip?"

"It was...slightly difficult, but I somehow managed." Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Well don't leave me in suspense, give me details."

"Um...well, for one, I fought a few Grimm along my time as well as making camp." Pyrrha said as camping was, really, about survival and not much else.

"How big were they?"

Pyrrha thought about that. "Well, I fought a Beowulf, took on some Ursa, and had to fight a Deathstalker, which was actually pretty challenging." She said, remembering her fights prior to making camp.

"I'll bet you fought a few in your sleep." teased Nora.

Pyrrha scratched her head a bit, embarrassed at the backhanded compliment. "Well, I wouldn't say that..." She said.

"Aw come on, we both know you could pull it off."

"Well, um...anyway, how have you been, Nora?" Pyrrha asked, changing the subject.

"Boooored, Jaune and Ren had to head out to town, leaving me here alone."

"So...it's just you and me here?" Pyrrha asked, not expecting to not see the male members of Team JNPR.

"Pretty much, which means it's a girls night out!"

"Ah, right. Hey, Nora. What do we do...in this 'Girls Night Out'?" Pyrrha asked, as she didn't have many friends due to her intimidating status as a Mistral Tournament Champion.

Nora gasped and looked at Pyrrha in shock. "You've never had a girls night out?"

"Well, when you lived through what I've been through, you tend to have people think you're too good for them." Pyrrha said, explaining how her life has been until she came to Beacon.

"Simple, we hang out, go wild on sweets, talk about our secrets, and who we like~"

"...Do we actually need to eat sweets?" Pyrrha asked as having sweets meant that Nora would try to have a lot and...have a reaction. She shuddered at the memory.

"Of course! Ren's not here to say otherwise, so we can get wild and crazy!"

The shudder turned to a shiver at the thought, but surely for this 'Girls Night Out' Nora would restrain herself...right?

"Besides, with no classes we can really unwind and not wear any clothes. Heck, we could go bare ass naked in our birthday suits."

Pyrrha blushed heavily. "N-Naked?" She said, remembering her new appendage and the advice the voice gave her.

"Yeah, now that'd be something. Oh! We can compare sizes."

"U-Um, is this what girls normally do?" Pyrrha asked shyly.

"Of course, especially the best buds."

"Well...if you're sure." Pyrrha said as she thought that some more advice would be needed later when she was alone.

"Sweet! Let's get this party started!"

"T-Then, perhaps you should set up. I'll be in the restroom.. preparing myself." The red haired girl said.

"You got it."

Pyrrha smiled before going in the bathroom and panicked a bit as her calm facade dropped, 'U-Um, voice that I heard. Are you there?' She thought, hoping that she could make contact.

'Yes, of course.'

'Uh, good morning. I was wondering if you had some advice for me. My friend just suggested a 'Girls Night Out' and said I would be naked for it. What should I do?' Pyrrha pleaded.

'Sounds like fun.'

'W-Well, yes, but wasn't your earlier advice to pretend it wasn't there? This particular...event my friend says makes me nervous that advice might not work,' Pyrrha said, confused on what to do.

'I also said to trust your friends and those close, right?'

'Y-Yes. Yes, that's right. Then, I suppose it's fine for this then,' Pyrrha replied back, glad the voice was reassuring her.

'Of course.'

Pyrrha smiled, 'Thank you. I owe you again for this,' She said as polite as usual.

'Oh no need my dear.'

'Please? I feel it would only be right if I owe you these two favors for the advice you gave me,' Pyrrha replied, feeling like she owed the voice and didn't like not repaying them.

'Well let's just say you can pay me back after some time."

'Very well. I shall accept that. Thank you again!' Pyrrha said happily.

'It's my pleasure.'

Once Pyrrha felt the mental link...thing fade, she got out of the bathroom with a calmer smile and attitude, "So, Nora, what do we do exactly?" She asked as she was still quite clueless.

"Strip!"

"S-Strip? U-Um...do you want to try first? This is my first time, after all," Pyrrha said, attempting to bring back that confidence she had just a second ago.

"Sure." Nora grabbed at her shirt and started bringing it up over her head, showing off a pink bra over her chest.

Pyrrha blushed as she felt the size and felt her new member begin to twitch in her outfit. She tried taking a deep breath, but couldn't keep from staring at the breasts.

Nora, however, didn't seem to notice as she slowly grabbed the top of her shorts and almost sensually pulled them down, showing off her panties, which matched her bra in color and material. "Ah, that feels much better."

Pyrrha blushed heavily at the sight, "I-Is that all?" She asked, remembering that Nora said to get naked and her friend was almost like she said.

"Of course not, now to lose the undies."

Pyrrha gulped as she watched Nora reach behind her, unclip her bra and free her breasts. They jiggled a second before settling. Then, Nora put her hands on her waist and swayed her hips as she shimmied her panties off, revealing her shaven navel and pussy to the Champion. Once it was off, Nora lightly kicked her clothes away before putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, feels good to really let the ol' kitty breathe."

"W...Wow," Pyrrha let out, unknowingly as she unconsciously admired Nora's bare body.

"Your turn." Nora said with a smirk.

Pyrrha blinked before composing herself, "Y-Yeah," She said before she slowly began to off her armor. 'Ok, just stay calm. This is Nora, she's not going to treat you any differently when she sees it...right?'

She soon got everything off except her bra and panties. However, what was definitely noticable was the bulge in said panties.

Nora blinked and stared at it making Pyrrha blush. "Uh, Pyrrha?"

"D...Do you want me to explain...or continue?" Pyrrha asked, embarrassed.

"Kinda both. What's that in there? Wait." Nora smirked. "Are you a closet pervert with a dildo in there?"

"Wha-! N-Nora!" Pyrrha said with a bigger blush as the bulge seemed to throb.

"Oh come on Pyrrha, I always figured you were one. I just didn't wanna say anything cause I knew it was your business, and I respected it."

Pyrrha looked away, not sure how to answer Nora's... bold assumption, "It's not a...dildo? It's something else," She said as she began to take off her bra.

"Really? A vibrator?"

Pyrrha took off her bra, showing her breasts in full display before looking at Nora, confused, "What's a vibrator?" She asked, still new to the...sexual terminology of things.

"Wait, if you don't know what it is, then-" Nora's eyes widened when Pyrrha's panties came down and the dick flopped out, making the ginger's jaw drop.

Pyrrha covered her breasts in embarrassment, "I-I suppose an explanation is needed," She said while the dick continued to throb.

"Ya think!? Why didn't you tell me you were a guy?!"

Pyrrha felt a bit hurt, "I'm not a male. This is actually a new development. It's why I look like this," She said as she gestured to her skin.

"Wait...how does a dick do that?" asked Nora, more lost than ever.

"It's...um. It's not supposed to. See, I was in a forest, one day and found these," Pyrrha said as she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a box and handed it to Nora.

She opened it and blinked. "Wow, this is a lot of strap ons."

"So that's what they're called. Anyway, I got curious and decided to wear one because one said I needed to get naked for me to properly wear it. When I did, a Geist showed up out of nowhere and possessed it and it somehow fused with me, making me like this," Pyrrha asked, pointing to her appendage.

"There's a Grimm in there?!" Nora exclaimed, pointing to Pyrrha's appendage.

"I don't think so. I think it just made me...part Grimm? I don't know the specifics. I can't remove it, so I think it's apart of me as I am apart of it. Does that make sense?" Pyrrha surmised while scratching her head.

"Not really. But if it's a Grimm, then I know just how we can get rid of it."

"And that is?" Pyrrha asked, nervous as a number of scenarios went through her mind with how unpredictable Nora was.

"I'll get my hammer." Nora said as she turned to do just that.

Pyrrha panicked and pounced on Nora, "Wait! D-Don't do that. I actually feel out of this and I might get hurt if you use your weapon on me," She said, trying to convince Nora while on her.

"Woah! Pyrrha I can feel your ding dong!"

Pyrrha blinked, looked down and blushed as her penis was brushing against Nora's butt, "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She said as she leapt back and landed on her butt, embarrassed.

"Damn, that thing sure has meat on it. I felt like an arm was rubbing against me." Nora commented as she rolled around to look at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry about that. Please don't bring out your weapon, Nora," Pyrrha pleaded, fearing that she might get seriously injured if she let Nora try to remove her new appendage.

"But how else are we gonna...wait, I think I might have an idea."

Pyrrha blinked at the sudden change of decision, "What is your idea then, Nora?" She asked, hoping it wasn't equally as dangerous or even more so.

"Well, we could try and extract him by...you know." Nora said with a grin.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "You know...what? What is it?" She asked, not actually sure what Nora could be implying.

"If we help get it go limp, it'll zip right out! Luckily for you, I'll have you making a mess in no time." she smirked.

"...Huh?" Pyrrha asked, very confused. Go limp? Making a mess? What was Nora talking about? These were thoughts currently running through the Redhead's mind, having only learned very, very basic things about the reproductive system.

"Just sit back and let 'ol Nora do her thing."

"Um...okay?" Pyrrha said as she leaned back, already on the floor.

Nora got on her knees and spread Pyrrha's legs before grabbing the dick, making her friend jolt and began to move her hand up and down.

"A-Ah! W-What is this~?" Pyrrha let out, not expecting the sudden sensation or Nora's boldness.

"A handjob." Nora said as she smirked, watching the dick throb.

"This...sensation~ Ah~!" Pyrrha let out as her hips buck in response to the pleasure she was feeling.

"Wow girl, you sure must be sensitive." Nora commented as she continued moving her hand.

"Ah~! What is-! Oh~ this feeling~?" Pyrrha asked as a light amount of sweat formed on her skin.

"Pleasure, duh."

"Pleasure~? Ahh~ I see~" Pyrrha said, now understanding the name of this sensation. 'Oh my gosh! T-This is unreal!' Pyrrha thought as she moaned.

Because of her inexperience with the feeling she felt like she was close to something as her dick throbbed faster and more rapidly.

"N-Nora!"

"Oho, I see you're this close~ Okay then," Nora said before she started using both hands and moved them faster. "Go ahead and let whatever you got out."

"Hnng! Ahhh~!" Pyrrha exclaimed as her dick throbbed before shooting out cum on Nora's hand and breasts. Pyrrha's eyes rolled back from the pleasure as her hips moved back and forth a few times.

Nora reeled back while closing her eyes and got sprayed across her breasts like a sprinkler.

Soon enough, Pyrrha was left a panting mess as her thighs had some cum on them. For Nora, though, she took a lot more of the Redhead's cum. Pyrrha's dick continued to throb as this happened.

"Wow, that thing sure has fire power." Nora said before looking at Pyrrha's dick and noticed no change.

As for Pyrrha, her mind was in a blissful euphoria from the sensation of absolute pleasure she felt.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Salem saw an opportunity.

'That felt wonderful, didn't it?'

Pyrrha heard this and responded, 'It felt...intoxicating~' She said, while she having the stupefied smile.

'And it can feel even better.' The voice said, enticing Pyrrha.

'How~?' Pyrrha replied as her dick throbbed.

'Use her mouth.'

'Her...mouth~' Pyrrha responded before she looked at Nora and sat up with a small smirk, "Hey, Nora. You wouldn't mind if we used your mouth, right~?" She asked, a bit high from the pleasure.

"Wait, you want a blowjob?" asked Nora in surprise.

"Blowjob...yes, if you don't mind~" Pyrrha said, now knowing the name of the sexual technique.

"Wow, going straight for what you want don't ya?" teased the ginger.

"Maybe~" Pyrrha said with a faint blush.

"Then I'll show you what my mouth can do." Nora said with a grin before she leaned forward and gently licked at Pyrrha's dick, causing it to throb.

"Ah!" Pyrrha let out, surprised at the unique feeling of pleasure before she moaned as she felt Nora lick along the sides. "Ahh yes!"

Nora inwardly smirked as she licked before going to the top and began to suckle the tip of Pyrrha's dick. 'This'll knock her dead~'

"A-Ahh~!" Pyrrha let out as her dick throbbed more and let out pre-cum in response to the pleasure. 'Her mouth is so warm and wet! I feel like my penis is going to melt!'

Nora slurped up the little bits of cum she knew her friend was letting out and looked up to see Pyrrha have a thin line of drool on the side of her mouth, showing that what she was doing was working very well. 'Aw, she's going to mush.' She thought before she began to move her mouth forward, taking it into her mouth.

"Ahhhh! Nora!" Pyrrha loudly let out before Nora completely hilted herself on the dick. Pyrrha revelled in the pleasure Nora was giving her while the orange haired girl was trying to resist her gag reflex.

'She might blow any second.' Nora mused before she pulled back a bit before moving back in and started a rhythm and started bobbing her head while swirling her tongue on the rapidly throbbing dick.

"AHHHHH~!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she shook with pleasure while she came in Nora's mouth. She held Nora's head with slightly unnatural strength as she came, leaving Nora no choice but to swallow. Pyrrha's tongue was out as the pleasure was overriding her senses.

Said ginger was caught off guard as he mouth was filled up in no time and struggled to swallow.

Soon enough, Pyrrha stopped cumming and laid on the floor, a twitching mess. She was very, very drunk with pleasure.

Her eyes had a nice expression of satisfaction as well, 'So...good~' She thought, unknowingly showing her thought to the voice.

'I'll bet it was.' The voice replied, amused.

'I want...more~' Pyrrha said as she was unknowingly being affected by the Grimm fused with her. The dick throbbed, seemingly agreeing.

'Then take what you want.' The voice said, enticing Pyrrha to act on her desires.

Pyrrha then gained that red gleam in her eyes as she looked at Nora with a, unknowingly, lustful smirk, "Wow~ Would you mind if we went further, Nora~?" She said, her dick throbbed with Pyrrha's body shaking with primal want.

"Wait, you want the whole package?"

"Is that a problem~?" Pyrrha asked, subtly coming a bit closer.

"Well no, it's just the only one I've gone all the way with was Ren."

"Really~? Did he...let it out~?" Pyrrha asked as she slowly stroked her dick outside of Nora's field of vision.

"Oh no, I mean I tried getting him to, but he was stubborn and said we couldn't go and let me get knocked up."

Pyrrha smirked at that, her head being filled with sexual thoughts she wouldn't normally think of, "Then I suppose I could try~? Might just be the right thing you need~" She proposed as she leaned forward, her face inches from her friends while her dick throbbed rapidly.

Nora turned and blushed since the look in Pyrrha's eyes was a bit unnerving, and strangely hot.

Pyrrha leaned in further and brushed Nora's ear, "I bet it'll feel great feeling my semen inside you~ Imagine it, cumming~ cumming~ it fills you~ makes you warm~ gives you...pleasure~" She enticed seductively as grunting as she came and shot her cum onto Nora's stomach and the underside of her breasts. The grunt, the feeling of cum on her, and the whispering made Nora very hot.

The ginger gulped feeling the sperm before finding herself tackled on her back.

"Well? What do you say~?" Pyrrha asked as her head was between Nora's breasts, making her all the more seductive.

"S-Sure, no prob."

Pyrrha smirked before she moved her the side a bit and started sucking on her friend's right breast, relying on her instincts to guide her. Her right hand cupped the other, kneading it softly.

"Oooh." Nora let out as she felt Pyrrha's lips on her nipple.

Pyrrha seemed narrow her eyes in satisfaction as she took her mouth off and switched places. Her mouth latched onto Nora's left breast and the right breast was caressed by the left hand in the same manner as before. Although she felt her dick throb and started to eagerly suck on the nipple.

Nora moaned at the equal attention of pleasure Pyrrha was giving her. Then, Pyrrha moved off the breast and nipple and moved her head to face Nora before she kissed her on the lips rather sensually. As this happened, Pyrrha grinded her throbbing dick against Nora's pussy, giving them a bit of pleasure.

'I wanna feel her insides with this~' Pyrrha thought as she continued to both kiss Nora and grind her dick on the moist pussy.

Nora moaned while getting more excited the more her teammate kept this up.

Then, Pyrrha pulled back with a thin line of saliva separating them before she pulled back and aimed her new appendage at Nora's entrance, "Are you ready~" She asked seductively.

"With how you're acting, hell to the yeah!"

Pyrrha grinned at the response before she thrusted all the way in, reminding that Nora had already lost her virginity to Ren, with a loud moan.

"Oh gods yeeeees!" Nora exclaimed as she felt Pyrrha's dick inside her, giving her much pleasure.

Pyrrha smirked as she felt Nora's walls grip her appendage tightly. She then let her instincts guide her as she pulled back and thrusted into Nora with the same force as the last.

"Oh gods above!" Nora let out as she felt Pyrrha hammer more and more thrusts.

Pyrrha felt...powerful as she had her fun with Nora. The domination gave her a sick feeling of pleasure and felt she wanted more.

As this happened, she was unaware she was becoming more and more corrupted by the Geist that had combined with the redhead. Salem seemed pleased at this.

'Go on, you can move faster than that.' The voice prompted, enticing Pyrrha.

Pyrrha lightly moaned before grinning as she thrusted a lot faster than normal, while still applying much force to her thrusting.

This made Nora yelp with the insides hugging the dick.

As this happened, Pyrrha's skin began to deepen it's already pale look while the sclera in her eyes started changing. Pyrrha's pleasure increased as she went harder into her thrusts before going faster. Pyrrha's dick throbbed rapidly as it started letting out bits of precum.

"Oh yes! Yes! I had no idea sex was so amazing!"

With Nora, she was moaning like crazy. The pleasure Pyrrha was giving her was way more than what Ren had given her. She could also feel her pussy clenching and clenching, making her cum again and again from the speed and strength that her friend used.

As this happened, both Pyrrha and Nora were unaware that the redhead's sclera turned completely black while her irises still retained their green color. Salem was aware of this and found it to be similar to her own appearance.

'Hmm, this is getting more and more promising.' Salem thought before she noticed Pyrrha nearing her end.

"Ah! Ahh! So good~! Pleasure~ Pleasure~! Cum~ Gonna cum~!" Pyrrha let out as her thrusting turned frantic, making her go faster and harder than she normally would. Her dick throbbed extremely rapidly as it continously let precum.

As this happened, the dick began to take a dark vein like look before it made it to Pyrrha's waist, causing her to moan louder.

"I need to cum!"

"R-Remember to pull out!" moaned Nora. "I don't take anything!"

Pyrrha didn't seem to listen as she continued her fast thrusting before she hilted herself with a loud smack, "I'M CUMMING!" She explained loudly as she came inside of her friend. The pleasure Pyrrha felt made her eyes roll back and her tongue out. Her dick throbbed more as it let out more and more cum. Her hips shook as the dark veins traveled her body. She practically lost herself in the pleasure and didn't pull out like Nora warned her to.

"Hey!" yelled Nora feeling the sperm while trying to shove Pyrrha off. "I said pull out!"

Pyrrha, however, didn't hear her and budge as her now Grimm enhanced strength kept her inside. Plus, she was far too lost in her pleasure filled state that didn't allow her to let go anyway.

Nora tried to use her hands, but Pyrrha just gripped tighter.

Soon enough, Pyrrha sighed as she came out of her intense pleasure filled high and looked down at Nora, "That felt...wonderful~" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, except you probably knocked me up!"

Pyrrha blinked before looking down at where her dick was still hilted in Nora's pussy before looking at her friend, "Was that not the original intention to begin with? You did say that Ren didn't want to," She stated, somewhat confused.

"We're still in school." deadpanned Nora.

Pyrrha blinked again before blushing lightly at the point, "So we are," She said lamely, not bothering to pull out.

"And you probably just put a bun in my oven."

Pyrrha stared at Nora and slowly put her head in between the orange haired girl's breasts, "I'm sorry," She muttered an apology, "I got too into it, I think."

Nora raised an eyebrow, but found the redhead's response rather cute and couldn't stay TOO mad. So, Nora patted Pyrrha's head, "You're forgiven then. We've already come this far!" She said with a smile.

"So, you're not upset?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Nora.

"Oh no, I'm still a bit mad, but I can't really fault you for this, since it was your first time and it probably felt really good for you, huh?" Nora said understandably.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said, "That's how it felt. Too much to describe beyond incredible~" She said with a smirk.

"That's what I thought when I had my first orgasm too." Nora said with a chuckle.

"You think we should...continue?" Pyrrha asked with a blush as her dick throbbed inside her friend, showing her that she was still eager for more.

"Well you already came inside, so there's no real point to try and stop now."

Pyrrha smiled before pulling back a bit before slamming her dick back inside of Nora's cum filled pussy with a moan.

"Oh gods thank you!" Nora let out as Pyrrha slammed her dick in and out of Nora at the same pace as before. It was amazing for the redhead. It was pushing the sperm in deeper and deeper while making the dick slide in and out easier.

"Ugh~ Ah~ So good~ Must have more~" Pyrrha let out as her eyes gleamed red before she began to thrust faster, making her have more pleasure. "I need more!"

"Ah! Oh! Ahh!" Nora let out as she came a little from the pleasure Pyrrha gave her with her fast and rough thrusting. "That's it, show me what you got!"

Pyrrha grinned as her dick throbbed rapidly, "I plan to~!" She said as her dick throbbed rapidly before she thrusted harder into Nora's tight pussy.

The dark veins, meanwhile, were spreading along the redhead's back. Salem saw an opportunity as she felt a Geist somewhat near Pyrrha's area.

'Hmmm, I think this might turn out even better.' She thought before she began to convey to Pyrrha, 'When you have her in submission, I suggest placing that piece you put on yourself before opening the window. You may have your friend join you should you do so,' She said to Pyrrha to entice the champion girl.

'You mean, give Nora a dick?' Pyrrha thought back, a bit excited at the thought.

'Precisely. That is why I suggest you overload her senses with what you are doing at this moment. You can do it, can't you?' The voice said, tempting the girl.

'Yes!'

'Then mess with her breasts without stopping.'

Pyrrha grinned before doing just that as she rubbed and tweaked at them relentlessly.

"Oh fuck yeah! You're learning quick!" Nora let out as she moaned, loving the rough pleasure her supposedly shy friend was giving her.

Pyrrha smirked before she leaned forward pressed her lips against Nora's, making sure to go as fast as she possibly could. She even slid her tongue in to lick around with Nora moaning and their breasts rubbing against each other. Pyrrha's dick throbbed as precum escaped once again. Her hips never stopped moving, determined to make Nora putty in her hands.

'I want to cum over and over and over!' Nora thought as she came again from another hard thrust from Pyrrha. She was started to get lightheaded as a result.

"More! More! More!" Pyrrha shouted as the dark veins reached her shoulders and crept up her neck. Her thrusts became very frantic, to the point where she practically moving at the speed and power of pistons. "I NEED MORE!"

"Ah! Ahh! This is-! Ohh~ great~!" Nora let out as she felt a big release come closer and closer.

"Then I'll give you more!" Pyrrha let out as she thrusted harder and kneaded the breasts a bit more. "I'll give you every inch of my throbbing cock!"

Nora moaned more and more as she felt like she was at her breaking point. All she needed was to be extremely pushed over the edge.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she began to cum inside of Nora again. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it let out cum. The dark veins reached her head, corrupting her further. Her hips slammed on Nora's. She was completely hilted. Her legs spasmed as Pyrrha let go of Nora. The legs got up, spread out as Pyrrha leaned back until she practically laid down in midair with her hips still connecting her and Nora together. Pyrrha shook as her hips thrusted while she continued to cum. Her face was that of pure pleasure. Her eyes rolled back all the way to the back of her head and her tongue twitched as it was out of her mouth.

Nora herself went wide eyed as the dick kept going and going and going. "Same here! Ahh~!" She exclaimed as she came from the pleasure. Her pussy clenched tightly as she moaned. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue was let out. She started reaching Cloud Nine from the continued pleasure Pyrrha's body doing.

'Now!' The voice commanded as Pyrrha's senses came back to her. She leaned forward and laid her down with her hips and pulled out before cum one last time one her friend's stomach and breasts before going to the box and picked out a strap on before placing it around Nora. Once that was done, she went to the window and opened it up.

The Geist flew in and spotted the strap on before diving right into it.

Nora let out a hum before moaning as her hips began to spasm. The dildo of the strap on began to gain flesh from it throbbed as it became a dick of it's own. It connected with her waist, right above her pussy and started throbbing rapidly. The straps on Nora were cut off of her fell to the ground. The dick turned pale as its coloration began going around her skin. The dick let out a bit of cum as her skin became like Pyrrha's, minus the dark veins and the black sclera of her eyes.

Pyrrha looked at Nora's twitching form as her irises went from green to red, like Salem's, something that Salem smirked widely at.

'Perfect.' She thought before projecting a thought for Pyrrha, "Now, I believe you should command her. Give it a try," She suggested to the redhead.

'A command? Why?' Pyrrha asked as her dick throbbed.

'A test. I need to see if you can control her. Can you do that?" The voice asked, once again, enticing Pyrrha.

'Sure.' she turned to Nora and cleared her throat. "Nora? Sit up."

Nora's dick throbbed before her body twitched before it sat up, like Pyrrha commanded with Nora's eyes being rolled to the back of her head, like she was possessed.

Pyrrha herself was surprised, but not as disturbed as one would expect. "Come here, on your knees, please?" She said as she wagged her finger for Nora to come closer.

Nora nodded before moving over to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled before she patted her friend's head.

'Interesting. She's following your commands like that of a Grimm to its Alpha. Just like me,' The voice said to Pyrrha, who smirked.

"So she'll do anything I say?"

'Very much so,' The voice said.

Pyrrha grinned before making a command, "Aim your new member at me and cum without any form of stimulation," She commanded.

Nora nodded before moving her girth at Pyrrha before groaning as she looked like she was concentrating.

Pyrrha smirked before Nora's dick throbbed at the absolute command before she moaned as she came on the redhead. Seemed her body would do what was normally impossible to achieve the command of her Alpha.

'Perfect, what did I tell you?' The voice said, amused.

'I suppose you're right. I wonder if it'll be the same with others?' Pyrrha thought as she pointed to her dick for Nora, making her controlled friend begin to lick at her dick to appease her mistress. She hummed feeling the tongue while Salem tapped her chin hearing that.

"That might just be a sound idea," She said before going back to Pyrrha, 'I approve of such notion. Convert them as you did your friend and command them. I'll send someone to meet with you after,' She said to the redhead with a smirk.

'Alright, but who?'

'...You are in a Combat School, correct? Then you should be able to find the supplies. I request that you convert that all female group that one mentioned to me,' The voice said, referring to Team RWBY.

'Ruby and the others? Hmm...' Pyrrha replied as she thought about as she moaned a little as she felt Nora take in her dick and begin bobbing her head obediently.

'Can you do it?' The voice asked with her ever present smirk.

'Yes.'

'Then go and fulfill my request!' The voice declared.

Pyrrha smirked before she moaned as she thrusted into Nora's mouth and came down her throat. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it let out cum. "Drink up every drop Nora!"

Nora shuddered as she did her best to comply with the command. She swallowed and swallowed, making sure to take in every last drop. Once Pyrrha stops cumming, Nora pulled back. The dick was completely clean as Nora opened up her mouth wide open and showed her friend the cum before she closed her mouth and swallowed.

"Good girl." Pyrrha praised as she patted Nora's head with a smile, "Say, Nora. Do you want Team RWBY to join us as well?" She asked as she looked at her friends completely rolled up eyes.

Uh huh, uh huh." Nora let out as she nodded.

"Then let's prepare a few things before we storm their room," Pyrrha said with a slightly evil smirk as proceeded to put on her casual wear, "For now, get changed and help me. I have an idea. Oh, also make sure no one sees your eyes. They're completely white."

"Yes mistress." Nora said as she began to grab her own casual wear while also fetching a pair of sunglasses.

"Mistress...I like that," Pyrrha said to herself as her dick throbbed a bit before being concealed in clothing.

(Later)

After Pyrrha and Nora had gathered supplies, with lots of detours away from other students, they stood in front of Team RWBY's door. They had taken a few flashbangs and little strobe lights from the Beacon's ammo supply.

"Ready?" Pyrrha asked Nora, readying a flashbang. Thankfully, for them, the door was just almost closed. Seems Ruby forgot to make sure it was locked.

"Yes, Mistress," Nora said as she took two strobe lights, ready and on standby.

"We go on three." Pyrrha said before Nora nodded. Looking at the door, she got her finger on the pin, "One..." She said as she lightly pushed the door a bit.

"Two..."

"Three!" They said together as Pyrrha pulled the pin and chucked it into the room. There were surprised yelps before a loud bang rang out.

"Ahh! I'm blind!" The voice belonging to Ruby said before Nora made it worse as she turned the strobe lights on and threw into, making them get very disoriented and dizzy. This was especially the case for Blake for her enhanced senses as a Faunus.

Pyrrha smirked as she quickly opened her box and set it down and opened the window while Nora ripped Team RWBY's clothes off in reverse order of the team name as Pyrrha joined in to help, starting with Ruby.

"Hey! My clothes!" screamed Weiss hearing the tearing sound.

"What's going on!? Whose there!?" Yelled Yang rubbing her eyes.

Pyrrha smirked as she ripped up Ruby's clothes and signaled for Nora to cover her eyes before deploying another flashbang, meant to create lots of noise before she roughly ripped Ruby's undergarments.

Nora threw it and it went off, making them cry out more.

As Blake seemed to hold her head, Weiss' clothes were ripped while Yang's fell to the floor.

Pyrrha licked her lips at their naked bodies before approaching Blake, intending to do the same to her. She pulled out a strap on and carefully slipped it around, making the faunus jump and try swatting at her.

Once it secured, and that the Faunas would have a tough time taking it off, she started doing the same for Ruby while noting that Nora finished with doing Yang and started on Weiss.

"Hey! Get away from that spot you perv!"

Once they were done strapping the strap ons, Pyrrha set off another Flashbang before going to the windows and opening them up, giving the Geist their opportunity. "Go, don't let them see you." Pyrrha said before four Geist flew in and, while Team RWBY was still blind and reeling, went into the strap ons that were on them.

"Ahhh!" cried out Ruby feeling the sudden sensation. "S-Something just happened!"

Then, suddenly they all fell on their backs with their legs spread open as they groaned before moaning as the strap ons went through the same process as Nora. The bodies began spasming as flesh gathered up from phallic part of the strap on before connecting with them perfectly, becoming their own dicks. From there, their began to pale like Nora's. However, unlike the rest of her team, Blake was especially affected, due to being part animal. She moaned as her nails on her hands and feet became like claws.

Soon enough, Team RWBY became just like Nora. They were on the ground, twitching from their transformation.

Pyrrha grinned while the voice in her head seemed to give off a dark chuckle. Then, what was not a dick from their straps came off as they laid motionless, just like Nora before being given a command. Her dick throbbing at the sight, Pyrrha extended her arms, as if she were in some kind of ritual, and spoke, "Rise, Team RWBY. Rise for me!" She said, her own corruption making her quite sadistic.

All of their eyes slowly opened before they began to slowly get up. They looked towards Pyrrha. They stood up and had similar blank expressions on their faces like Nora. Their eyes had been rolled all the way back to their heads, like Nora. All anyone could see was that their eyes were just. Their dicks throbbed as well, complying with commands they instinctively would obey.

"Ok, so...what should I try first?" Pyrrha said to herself, while noting that Nora had locked the door and started removing her clothes. Seems she didn't need to issue that command then.

'Perhaps you should have them undress you. You seem...uncomfortable at the moment,' The voice said, sounding amusing.

"Girls, undress me."

Team RWBY's dicks throbbed at once as they twitched before letting smirks adorn their faces. They got close and each individual girl in the room, Nora included, got set to take off one piece of Pyrrha's, at the same time. Blake had her behind. Yang had the front. Ruby had the crotch. Weiss had the leggings. And Nora had the arms.

"Now."

And like that each of them started to strip Pyrrha down with ease. Ruby and Blake seemed to take the longest due to the particular areas that they were at.

Eventually, they got Pyrrha in her nude form and looked at her dick. Their own dicks throbbed, seeing Pyrrha as their alpha.

"Now, show your loyalty towards me by cumming over me with no such stimulation!" She commanded, wanted them to do the same as Nora did earlier.

All of them nodded and moved closer before groaning as their dicks seemed to throb more.

Pyrrha smirked before she closed a second before she felt something wet and sticky land on her. She heard moaning as this happened as well. She opened her eyes and hummed as she saw Team RWBY and Nora's dicks throb and twitch, having just cum on her. "Good girls."

The girls seemed to shiver in delight at Pyrrha's words.

"Now...who wants to go first...?" She asked, mostly to herself as she looked at them.

That got all of them to raise their hands.

Pyrrha looked and chuckled, amused that she had that much attention, "I suppose we'll go in order then. Ruby, you are first," She commanded.

"Yes mistress." Ruby said as she walked until she was right in front of Pyrrha.

"Lay down and spread your legs. I'm sure you might know what I'm going to do," Pyrrha commanded as her dick throbbed again.

"Yes mistress." Ruby said tight before she got down and laid down, her spread apart with her dick throbbing.

Pyrrha smirked as she got on her knees and looked over Ruby's body. She had to admit, she was growing rather well. "I'll bet you'll grow big enough to match Yang."

Ruby, looking at her breasts for a moment, smiled appreciatively at Pyrrha, "Thank you, Mistress," She said.

Pyrrha nodded before she leaned down and kissed Ruby. Said girl kissed back while Pyrrha went ahead and started groping the breasts while their dicks rubbed against each other.

The intimacy was not lost on the girls watching. The gathered around the two girls in a circle as their dicks throbbed. They began stroking them, liking the sight the two were giving.

Pyrrha let her tongue dance around Ruby's as this happened. 'This is hotter than with Nora!' Pyrrha idly thought as she basically made out with the team leader of RWBY. She pulled back and smiled seductively at Ruby before she gently grabbed her own dick and aimed it at Ruby's pussy. "You're about to lose your cherry, I wonder what Yang has to say since she'll see it first hand." Pyrrha said, amused as she looked at the blonde in question.

All the other girls turned their heads and looked at Yang. They never stopped their stroking.

Said blond still had the same expression as the others.

"Well Yang? What are your thoughts? I order you to be honest." Pyrrha commanded, making Yang twitch as her dick throbbed in her hand.

Salem watched this, amused at how Pyrrha was already taking charge. She chuckled at the change from how shy she started out.

"It's...shocking and hard to watch." Yang let out while her body continued to stroke her dick.

"And yet...?" Pyrrha prompted, feeling like Yang was not saying everything.

"It's something I want to see." Yang admitted as her dick throbbed rapidly.

Pyrrha smirked before she looked down at Ruby, "Are you ready? Little Rose?" She asked as her dick brushed against the girl's pussy.

"Yes mistress."

"Then beg for it." Pyrrha said with a grin.

"Oh, please Mistress! Take my...what is it?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Virginity."

"Y-Yes, take my virginity, Mistress!" Ruby begged.

"Good girl." Pyrrha complimented right before she thrusted into Ruby's pussy, past her natural barrier, and completely hilted herself inside.

Ruby yelped as she felt something drip from her nether region.

The one who penetrated her looked down and noticed that, instead of red blood, it was black blood running down Ruby's course with how snug it was, Pyrrha didn't flinch and just grinned wide.

"M-Mistress~" Ruby let out, trying her best to get accustomed to the new feeling.

"Ah yes! You feel as tight as a vice! Much more tighter than Nora. Speaking of which. Nora, get to work on Blake."

"Yes, Mistress!" Nora said enthusiastically as she tackled Blake.

Blake landed on her stomach before Nora thrusted into Blake's ass, knowing that Pyrrha would want to take her virginity herself.

Said faunus let out a yelp while Nora groaned with a smile.

Pyrrha smirked at the sight before she began to thrust in and out of Ruby, feeling like she ready.

"Oh Gods yes! Taking a virgin's pussy is so much different than I thought!"

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhh!" Ruby let out feeling immense pleasure from Pyrrha while her own dick flopped around the thrusting.

Pyrrha grinned as she grabbed Ruby's dick and started stroking it, not stopping on the thrusts she was making. "How's it feel? To be fucked by your own friend while she jerks off your new dick?"

"So good! Ahh!" Ruby let out before she came in Pyrrha's hand. Her sensitivity to pleasure was very high as she had never had any prior experience. She felt amazing from being done in by her friend.

"I can tell. You're such a new girl when it comes to feeling good, you came without permission!" Pyrrha said with an amused smirk.

"Ohh~ I'm sorry, Mistress!" Ruby let out as she continued to moan from Pyrrha's thrusts.

"Yang! Give Ruby a taste of your dick." Pyrrha commanded.

Yang shivered as her dick throbbed at the command before she got on her knees, got to Ruby's side, and thrust her dick into her sister's mouth with a moan.

"Ahhhh!"

"How does your own sister's mouth feel?" Pyrrha said as her dick throbbed inside of the Team RWBY's leader.

"Amazing~!" Yang said as she thrusted in and out of Ruby's mouth. "It's making me go crazy~!"

Pyrrha grinned, amused at how Yang felt before she herself began to thrust faster. "Then keep at it until you cum down her throat!" Pyrrha ordered, once again causing Yang to shiver before she thrusted faster as well.

Ruby hummed from the pleasure she was getting before she came again, still sensitive. Her pussy clenched at Pyrrha's dick while her own dick throbbed before it let out cum and landed on her stomach.

"Ah Gods yes!" grunted Pyrrha thrusting faster. "Nora! How's Blake feel?"

"She certainly has the best ass from what I can tell!" Nora let out as she thrusted in and out of Blake's ass rapidly, "No wonder people call it the Bellabooty, it's just right!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Blake with each thrust with her own dick flopping.

'Hmm, I have an idea for you my dear.' The voice said to Pyrrha, causing her to lose a bit of her speed.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, interested as her ideas and suggestions hadn't failed her yet.

'Make them act like their natural selves. Keep them under your control, but just imagine how more entertaining it would be to hear them be like themselves while enjoying all this new found pleasure."

'Interesting idea! Very well, I shall comply,' Pyrrha replied back, "Girls, as of now, I command you to be of your own mind while still following me as your Mistress!" Pyrrha commanded, before they moaned loudly as they shuddered, almost violently before they came all at once with Weiss having her cum her Mistress, her team leader, and the blonde.

"Hey, I didn't say that meant go ahead and cum right away, at least try and hold it in." Pyrrha said while also heavily amused that the severity of her command had caused that.

"Ohh, my head~" Weiss let out as she closed her eyes to concentrate on staving off the headache the sudden transition caused.

"Weiss, go ahead and give Blake a taste of your dick." Pyrrha commanded making Weiss shudder before she opened her eyes and walked to her black haired friend.

"R-Right, Mistress," Weiss said as she showed her new appendage to her teammate."Come on Blake, lick it." Weiss said as it throbbed.

Blake moaned as she felt Nora continued to thrust in her ass before she began to lick at Weiss's dick. Her rolled up eyes seemed to glint in feral lust.

"Ah!" gasped the heiress. "It feels rough." Blake hummed as her catlike tongue gave Weiss a different kind of pleasure than most.

Pyrrha smirked at the sight before thrusting faster, feeling close to her climax.

"Ruby! I-I feel something!" Yang let out as her own dick throbbed rapidly and thrusted even faster, almost matching her mistress's speed.

"Then give her all you got." grinned said redhead.

Yang moaned as the command set in before she thrusted harder before she moaned loudly as she hilted herself and came in her sister's mouth and throat, leaving no cum to escape. The blonde spasmed from the pleasure as her tongue was let out with her white eyes twitching from the sensation.

Ruby's eyes widened at the taste while forced to swallow as Pyrrha's dick started to twitch.

"I'm cumming! Don't let a single drop escape~! Ahh!" Pyrrha commanded before exclaiming as she came inside of the team leader with a loud moan, hilting herself inside. Her throbbed wildly as it let out cum. The redhead also felt immense pleasure from filling up the Red of Team RWBY.

"MMMMMMM!" Ruby let out as her dick throbbed from the command and pleasure as she came rather violently. Her pussy clenched like vice. Her own dick throbbed rapidly as she came. She spasmed as her body was racked with pleasure. Her rolled up white eyes twitched rapidly as her cum landed on her own stomach and breasts. Her body subconsciously made sure to take in as much of her mistress's cum as inhumanely possible.

"This feels amazing!" moaned Pyrrha.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Nora were just finishing up with Blake as they came in their respective places. "Oh God!" cried Weiss feeling her seed gush out.

"So tight~!" Nora let out as she came inside the Faunas. "It's wanting all my dick juice~!"

Blake hummed loudly as she eagerly swallowed the cum Weiss, being the closet pervert she was. She shivered as her own dick sprayed out on the floor while blown away at being filled up like a donut.

Soon, they all stopped before each girl stopped cumming and panted. The pleasure left a few of them dazed, but Pyrrha was a bit sharper than most and pulled out of Ruby, her pussy still clenching to not allow any cum escape before approaching Weiss, wanting to go in order.

"You're up Weiss." Pyrrha said as she came behind the Schnee and rubbed her breasts from behind.

Weiss gasped while shivering. "J-Just don't be too rough."

Pyrrha tilted her head in thought, "Very well, but near the end of our session, I won't hold back," She said before she embraced the white haired girl from behind and began laying slow kisses along the side of her neck.

Weiss gasped and blushed while Pyrrha rubbed her dick against the girl's ass.

"You're so soft, Weiss~" Pyrrha whispered into the heiress's ear, "Fair skin and such. I shall enjoy this~" She said seductively before she, as lightly as she could, bit at Weiss's neck.

"Ah!" Weiss let out as she felt Pyrrha grope her before more. Her dick throbbed at the sensation before her mistress took her mouth off her neck, leaving a hickey.

"That's not the only thing I'll be marking you with. Get on all fours." Pyrrha commanded, her dick throbbing in anticipation.

Weiss's dick throbbed at the command with her letting out a shiver as she gently got on the floor, just like her mistress asked, "U-Um, I'm ready, Mistress," She said as her pussy lightly dripped.

"Good. Blake! Get over here."

Blake shivered as her dick throbbed as well before crawling over to her mistress's side, on all fours.

"I'll bet you'd love to get payback on Weiss for stuffing your throat and using it like a fuck toy, wouldn't you?"

Blake looked at Pyrrha before blushing, "M-Maybe," She said as her cat ears twitched.

"Then go wild and make sure to cum inside."

Blake shivered as her dick throbbed in response to the command, "Yes, Mistress," She said before crawling over and got one her knees in front of Weiss. She grabbed the Schnee's head with her claws and shoved her dick into her mouth, letting her animalistic instincts take over, like Pyrrha commanded. She let out a light growl, going wild.

"Mmmmm!" Weiss let out before she felt Pyrrha slowly insert her dick into her pussy before breaking past the Hymen causing her to cry out as the feeling.

Pyrrha rubbed her friend's back while noticing that, like Ruby, she had Black blood running out of her pussy as well. "Come on Blake, go wild and make her taste you." Pyrrha commanded.

Blake's dick throbbed rapidly as the same command stacked on the previous for Blake. She spasmed a bit before she grinned wildly as she thrusted. Her thrusting started off fast and didn't decrease as her claws dug into Weiss's hair. Blake purred and growled as she thrusted harder.

"Come on Weiss, slobber all over my dick!" Weiss complied while moaning as she felt Pyrrha speed up a little with her thrusting. She felt so good right now. "Come on Weiss, tighten up your slutty heiress cunt!"

Weiss shivered as the command made her dick throb before her body did was her mistress commanded.

"Fuck yeah!" growled Blake in lust. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it went deep in the Schnee's mouth.

"Ohh~" Pyrrha let out, her dick throbbing as she slammed more force into Weiss, feeling close. "Why don't we go ahead and make you an heir? I'll bet you'd grow faster with a baby."

"Mmm~" Weiss's pussy immediately clenched at the idea. She shook as her body was racked with pleasure. Seemed she just came from the sensations that Blake and Pyrrha gave her.

"I'm cumming!" cried Yang. She came onto her sister's body as Nora had thrusted in her ass. She was not far behind either.

Nora's dick throbbed rapidly, ready to cum again. "I'm gonna give you plenty of milk, and it's not gonna be from my tits!"She shouted before she slammed her dick all the way in and came hard in the Blonde with a loud moan. Her dick throbbed rapidly as cum was let loose with none escaping.

"Oh god yes!" Yang let out, cumming harder as she felt lots of the orange haired girl's cum go deep in her ass.

Pyrrha smirked at the sight before she thrusted faster, "You ready, Blake~?" She asked as she held Weiss's ass tighter.

"Fuck yeah!" Blake replied with a feral grin as she thrusted faster as well.

"Good because I here I CUM!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she hilted herself with a loud smack and started cumming inside the heiress with a loud moan. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it let out cum filling Weiss up. The redhead's tongue was let out as her eyes moved up from the pleasure, almost showing nothing, but black, "Don't let any escape, Weiss!"

'Oh god! It feels too warm!' Weiss thought while practically swimming in pleasure, barely acknowledging the cum invading her mouth. Her own dick throbbed as the command made her own pussy clench.

"That's it! Take it! Take it~!" Blake exclaimed as she threw her head back, her dick hilting in the white haired girl's mouth. Her own dick throbbed wildly as a cum ran down Weiss's mouth, making her have no choice, but to swallow. "Don't you dare miss a single drop you slut!"

Weiss unconsciously as she drank and swallowed more of Blake's cum.

Soon enough, they all stopped cumming and Pyrrha, Nora, and Blake pulled out of their respective holes.

"Blake, get down on the ground, it's your turn," Pyrrha commanded as Nora approached Weiss from behind.

"Yes mistress." Blake said as her dick throbbed, acknowledging the command like the others. She got on all fours and shivered, feeling Pyrrha remove her bow.

As this happened, Nora aimed her dick and thrusted into Weiss's ass with a moan. "Ah! Easy there!" cried out Weiss with a frown.

"Oh shut up, you know you love it!"

Pyrrha chuckled at the sight before pushing her dick until she made it to the hymen, "Are you ready, Blake?" She asked as her dick throbbed.

"Give me dick!" Blake shouted, seems she was still under the effects of the command towards going wild.

Pyrrha grinned regardless, "Sure thing!" She said before she thrusted past the natural barrier and completely hilted herself.

"AHHHHH!" Blake shouted feeling both pain and pleasure course through her with her dick throbbing rapidly.

Pyrrha looked down and smirked as she saw black blood escape from Blake. "I'll bet you enjoy the pain, don't you?"

"T-That's not-! Ahh~" Blake moaned as Pyrrha pulled back and gave a hard thrust, which caused a loud smack, courtesy of Blake's bellabooty.

"It is and you know it!" Pyrrha said with a sadistic grin as she thrusted faster and didn't lower the force she used for that satisfying smack. "You're a glutton for punishment you dirty masochist!"

"Ah! Ahh~ fuck~" Blake let out as she felt pain and pleasure sensations mixing together. The smacks from Pyrrha's hips felt amazing!

"Go and say it you dirty pussy!" Pyrrha commanded as she thrusted harder.

Blake moaned as her body shivered at the command. Her dick throbbed rapidly as a result, "Yes! I love it! The pain, the pleasure~ Mistress, give me more~ Ah~!" She admitted, unable to deny the command anymore.

"Then scream like you mean it!" Pyrrha commanded, making Blake's body react again.

"AHH~! AHH!" Blake responded, the command making her scream in pleasure. They were all lucky the walls were completely soundproof, otherwise some passerby might've taught someone was committing murder.

"I'm gonna give you all the cream you'll ever need!" Pyrrha shouted with a sadistic grin as she thrusted faster and harder with her dick throbbing rapidly. The smacks never stopped as a result.

"PLEEEEEEASE!" Blake exclaimed as she came from the rapid thrusts her Mistress gave her. Her pussy tightened and her dick throbbed as it let out cum onto the carpet floor.

"Here I cum!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she slammed herself hard. A very loud smack sounded before she flooded Blake's pussy with a moan. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it let out lots of cum, "Make sure none escapes!"

"AHHHHHH!" Blake exclaimed loudly as she came harder than before. Her body reacted as her pussy clenched extremely tight. Her dick throbbed as more cum was let out onto the floor.

"Come on snowflake! You can take more!" Nora shouted as she thrusted faster in Weiss's ass.

Weiss moaned as her dick flopped around and throbbed. "E-Easy! You're gonna stretch my ass out!" She said, feeling only slightly uncomfortable with how Nora treated her. She still felt some pleasure from this, thankfully.

Both their dicks throbbed rapidly as Weiss's pussy clenched with the heiress letting out a moan, feeling close.

"Aw come on, I'm just giving you a new stick up your tight ass." Nora said said, referring to Weiss's normal ego.

"H-How dare-! Ohh~!" Weiss let out as she came, her dick throbbing rapidly as cum was let out onto the floor. Her ass tightened in response, making Nora thrust faster, close.

"Aw hell yeah! Get ready for a fresh load of Nora batter!" She shouted before she thrusted harder and then hilted herself as she came in Weiss with a loud moan, "Fuck~!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Weiss exclaimed loudly as she came harder than before, making her let out more cum onto the floor.

Soon enough, they all stopped cumming before Pyrrha and Nora pulled out of the Blake and White of Team RWBY. Pyrrha then approached Yang while Nora went for the other sister. "Your turn." Pyrrha said as she looked at Yang.

"Alright, Mistress," Yang said as her dick throbbed, "How do you want it? The front or the back?"

"The front. Get on the floor," Pyrrha ordered, causing her dick to throb.

"Yes mistress." Yang complied with her dick throbbing. She laid down on the floor with her breasts jiggling at the movement.

Pyrrha smirked as she got on her knees as started groping the blonde's endowed chest. "These things are big, a little too big for a girl your age."

"You can thank my mom for that," Yang said, as if she was begrudgingly admitting something.

Pyrrha smirked at that, "I suppose I should," She said as began kneading Yang's large breasts.

Yang gasped and moaned with Pyrrha chuckling.

"I'll bet they'll be bigger than Miss Goodwitch after I'm done with you." Pyrrha said while she kept rubbing.

"Ohh~ What's that-! Ah~ mean?" Yang asked, her rolled up white eyes staring at her mistress.

"It means I'm gonna do the same with Ruby to you, knock your tight little blond bimbo ass up!" Pyrrha said with a grin as she thrusted into Yang's pussy, going past her hymen with a moan.

"Oh fuck yeeeesss!" Yang let out as she moaned. Seemed she didn't feel an ounce of pain, probably because of her Semblance.

"Take it!" Pyrrha shouted before she relentlessly thrusted in and out of the blonde. "Take my dick in and out of your loose little cunt! It's the dick that knocked up your sister and it'll do the same to you!"

"Yes~ Knock me up, Mistress~!" Yang let out as her dick throbbed at the command that Pyrrha gave her.

"Louder slut!"

"Knock me up! Mistress~!" Yang shouted as her dick throbbed rapidly, leaking precum while her pussy leaked out black blood like the others since her virginity got taken.

"Then take it!" Pyrrha said as she thrusted harder and faster. Her dick throbbed rapidly as she kept holding Yang's big breasts.

"PLEASE!" Yang shouted as she came from the rough pleasure. Her dick throbbed as it cum got on Pyrrha and Yang's breasts. Her pussy clenched tightly as she hit her climax.

"TAKE IT ALL!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she thrusted hard and hilted Yang loudly. She came inside the blonde, filling her with her cum. The redhead moaned as she felt her dick throb, "Make sure NONE escapes!" She commanded.

"Yes mistress! I won't!" Yang said as her body unconsciously obeyed Pyrrha's command, making her pussy clenched tightly, not letting any bit of cum escape. Her dick throbbed as this happened.

Meanwhile, Nora rolled RWBY's team leader onto her front and admired her ass. "Wow, you got a pretty small butt, which means it must be tight as hell."

Ruby turned her head to look at Nora with her own rolled up white eyes, "You think so?" She asked while wiggling in place.

"It's probably gonna big and thicc if you keep eating nothing but cookies." Nora responded, appraising the leader's ass with her white eyes.

"Then...maybe my front will get bigger with more milk!" Ruby said with a grin, excited.

"Damn straight it will!" Nora said with a grin as she got on her knees and pulled Ruby closer to her before grinding her dick across her asshole. "But first, your booty is gonna get its own cream filling~"

"O-Okay!" Ruby said with a nod before Nora pushed her dick into her ass, "Ahh~"

"Oooh fuck yeah!" Nora said as she pushed further until she completely hilted herself.

"Hah~ It's so big~" Ruby said, feeling stuffed inside.

"And your ass is so tight!" Nora said before she pulled back and began thrusting in and out of the team leader's ass. "Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna stretch you out!"

"Oh~ Ah~!" Ruby let out as her dick throbbed. She felt pleasure and pain from Nora's thrusts. Even though the pain made her uncomfortable, the pleasure helped cope with it.

"Come on, go ahead and scream your cute little head off!" Nora said as she grabbed Ruby's butt and squeezed.

"Ahh! Hah~!" Ruby let out as she shook, cumming already. Her inexperience made her very sensitive it seemed.

Nora grinned wider and wider as she slammed in and out while reaching down to rub Ruby's dick, getting a squeak out.

"W-Wait! It's sensitive!" Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah, that's the point!" Nora replied as she stroked faster.

"Ahh~!" cried Ruby gritting her teeth as she came again on the floor.

"Wow, already? I guess you mind if I do this~!" Nora said as she pulled back and slammed thrusted again into the time leader.

"Ahhhhhh~!" Ruby exclaimed as she came again, making her young pussy and ass tighten while her dick throbbed and came on the floor again.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nora said suddenly before she thrusted harder and faster into the Rose's ass.

"Ahh~! Ohh~! Nggh~!" Ruby let out, constantly cumming with every other thrust Nora did.

"Get ready for my milk you little slut!" Nora shouted before she moaned as she thrusted the hardest thrust she managed before she came inside, filling Ruby with her cum. Her tongue was let out as pleasure coursed through her veins, "Fuck yeah~!"

Ruby let out one more cry before falling face down on the floor while dazed.

Soon enough, Pyrrha and Nora pulled out of their respective sister and approached each other in the middle of the room. "Seems the plan was a delightful success," Pyrrha said with a hand to her hip, a smirk on her face not unlike a certain ice cream colored person.

"You said it mistress." Nora said with a grin.

'Hello? Voice in my head?" Pyrrha thought, trying to contact that voice that helped her.

'Yes dear?' Salem replied, amused at the title the young girl gave her.

'Since you've helped me, what should I call you?' The Mistral Champion asked.

'Hmm, good question.' Salem replied before thinking it over.

As Pyrrha waited, she pointed her dick to her friend. "Suck it, Nora."

"Gladly mistress." Nora said as she got down on her knees and kissed the dick before she began to lick the sides, causing Nikos to moan.

'You can call me your 'Fairy Godmother'.' Salem soon replied, amused.

'Fairy...Godmother? Very well, I shall refer to you as such,' Pyrrha thought as she continued to moan from Nora giving her pleasure.

'I'm sure you and your little pet have gotten those new slaves knocked up.' 'Fairy Godmother' said, sounding like she was smirking.

'Yes. I'm very glad Nora has the initiative to go for the ass and let me do them in,' Pyrrha said before she grabbed Nora's head and started thrusting.

'I'll bet I could help you even better. I have a...assistant near there, someone who could introduce us face to face.' 'Fairy Godmother' said, exciting Pyrrha.

'Truly? Then after I'm done here, please guide me to her? Oh, should I bring my slaves as well?' Pyrrha said as her dick throbbed rapidly in Nora's mouth.

'Of course, but be discreet. Don't let anyone notice.'

'Very well. I'm just finished~!' Pyrrha thought back before moaning as she hilted herself in Nora's with a moan, letting her first slave have her reward. Her cum spurted out with Nora eagerly slurping it up.

Soon, Pyrrha sighed as she pulled out and let a few strings of cum land on Nora's pale breasts, "That is your reward. Now we all must prepare to leave. We're going to be seeing someone," She informed her friend before went over to the pile of clothes in the corner and started putting it on.

"Really? Who?" Nora asked as she got up and approached Team RWBY.

"I guess we'll soon find out. We better get dressed and not look too obvious," The redhead said as she got her outfit on. "Girls, all of you get cleaned up and get dressed."

All of them shivered as the command. They, except for Nora, immediately got up and walked to the bathroom with their dicks throbbing before the showers ran.

A few minutes, they got out and got dressed in their spare outfits, as the original outfits were ripped and destroyed by Pyrrha and Nora prior to their conversion. They stood in front of Pyrrha, their dicks hidden in their outfits.

"Alright, let's go," She said as she opened the door and made sure to listen to her 'Fairy Godmother' for directions on where this assistant was.

'Alright, so go down the hall and take the directions I say.' 'Fairy Godmother' said.

Pyrrha nodded as she walked with her slaves in tow.

The six girls made to avoid any stray student they say wandering the halls. They knew that if they saw the girls as they were now, they might frighten them or worse get all of Beacon involved. It didn't help that, with their pale skin and rolled up white eyes, minus Pyrrha, they would look like ghouls or realistic zombies.

Thankfully, they managed to maneuver around before arriving at a door on the Transfer Student area of Beacon, 'Is this it, Fairy Godmother?' She asked, needing confirmation in case she needed to move to a different location.

'Yes, she's right inside.' 'Fairy Godmother' said.

'Very well,' Pyrrha replied before she knocked on the door and waited, interesting to know who she, and her group, would be meeting.

When it opened, it showed Cinder who had a blank expression.

"Um, hello there. I was told we were to come here?" Pyrrha asked, not sure if who they were supposed to meet was the transfer student from Vacuo, Cinder Fall.

"Come inside." Cinder replied simply as she opened the door further to let the group in.

Pyrrha nodded and motioned for the others to follow her. She and the others walked into the room, which happened to look like a standard student room, nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever.

"So, my mistress thinks you may have potential." Cinder said after she closed the door.

"Your mistress. Pardon, but potential for what, exactly?" Pyrrha asked, as 'Fairy Godmother' hadn't mentioned, "Is it a test to perhaps meet your mistress?"

"In a manner of speaking." Cinder said with a nod.

"Alright. What is this test that you have prepared?" Pyrrha asked, while not knowing how similar she looked to the Fall's mistress.

"I'm aware of what you and these girls did before coming here."

"Oh~?" Pyrrha smirked, "I take it that that means you know how and why they're here?" She asked.

"It's how my mistress wants to test you." replied Cinder who glanced at Pyrrha's groin.

Pyrrha nodded, "I see. Then does she want to be on level as them or me?" She asked pointing to all their eyes and herself, showing her status as a Mistress. She knew this as it was hard to ignore her dark veins and red and black eyes while her slaves had completely white eyes.

"She wants me to determine if you've...progressed enough."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding, "Very well. How should we do this?" She asked. She wanted to know who was going to be giving and receiving if what Cinder implied was correct.

"Sit down on the bed." Cinder commanded Pyrrha.

Pyrrha obliged, sitting on the blanket of the bed which made it almost creak, "I see. Very well, go ahead," She said, seeing as Cinder was going to be on top.

As this happened, her slaves sat down against the wall, having a clear view of the test while Salem watched on, intrigued.

"Keep in mind, if you falter or pass out, it means you failed." Cinder warned.

"I understand. I'll do my best to hold out," Pyrrha confirmed as she spread her legs a bit. 'With how much I've managed to get done without much rest, I think she's underestimating my stamina.' Pyrrha thought to herself before Cinder began removing her outfit.

Pyrrha's slaves were not idle. As Cinder started taking off the girl's shirt, they were taking off their outfits in preparation.

"What are you doing?" questioned the raven haired girl.

Pyrrha looked at her slaves and then to Cinder, "Ah, they're just getting excited for the display. They won't interfere, I can assure you," She said with a tilt of her head.

"Good, because this is a test strictly for you." Cinder reaffirmed before she removed the rest of Pyrrha's clothes, showing the redhead's throbbing and pale dick. 'Wow, pretty big. I expected smaller.' She thought before she began to rub it with her hand.

Pyrrha lightly gasped and then moaned at the feeling of Cinder's soft, but skilled, hands. 'Alright, just do what you did before Pyrrha, this should be easy.'

Cinder then surprised the Champion by rubbing Pyrrha's slit, making her moan more. "I won't show any mercy."

"Ah~ Ohh~" Pyrrha let out as she felt double the amount of pleasure. It didn't help that Cinder seemed quite skilled in the act. Still, she would try to hold out to prove her worthiness. "I-I don't expect you to. I can take it."

That caused Cinder to smile cruelly, "Don't say I didn't warn you," She said before she leaned forward and licked the side of Pyrrha's dick while inserting a finger in her the redhead's pussy.

Pyrrha tensed up, but held her mouth closed to keep from moaning.

Cinder chuckled menacingly before she expertly took the head of Pyrrha's dick and swirled her tongue around it, knowing how sensitive it should be.

Pyrrha jumped while Cinder pumped her finger in and out of the hole. 'She's-! She's so good~! This is your assistant~?' Pyrrha thought, sharing her question to 'Fairy Godmother'.

'More like trusted follower.'

'She must-! Ah~! Really like you~' Pyrrha thought as she felt close.

'You have no idea.' 'Fairy Godmother' said, sounding both exasperated and amused at the same time.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Cinder said as she pulled her head back, "And that is not the limit to what I can do," She said before she did something that shocked Pyrrha in a pleasurable way. She licked her lips and took the entire shaft into her mouth and throat all at once.

"Ahhhhh!" Pyrrha exclaimed, almost cumming in Cinder's mouth. Thankfully, for the Champion, Cinder seemed to stop to adjust her throat, allowing her to calm down a little bit. 'Her mouth feels tighter than I expected.'

Then, Cinder began to pull back before slamming her head back down on Pyrrha's dick. Unlike earlier, the transformed girl was prepared, despite the moan escaping her lips. "Oooh yes."

Then, Cinder looked at Pyrrha with what almost looked like a smirk before she bobbed her head again and again with the same force as she did before, not slowing down her speed.

'F-Fuck, she really wants me to fail~!' Pyrrha thought as more moans were let out from her lips.

"You can do it mistress!" cheered Ruby.

This caused Pyrrha to barely turn her head at the leader of Team RWBY before the others, who were still playing with themselves, seemed to follow suit, "You can make it, mistress," Weiss said confidently.

"Don't give up, mistress," Blake said after.

"Come on, show her who boss!" Yang said, puffing out her chest.

"You got this, mistress!" Nora said before they all exclaimed as they came from their own actions. Their pale bodies spasming as their juices leaked onto the floor.

Pyrrha smiled, but sweatdrop at the quick loads before moaning when Cinder used her other hand to give the redhead's ass a pinch.

Cinder, seeing that Pyrrha was getting a bit motivated by the ones who followed her, decided to kick it up a notch by inserting more fingers into Pyrrha's pussy. The test was almost complete, that much she knew.

'Come now Pyrrha, are you going to lose so soon?' questioned Salem with a smirk.

'Not a chance, Fairy Godmother. I must prove myself!' Pyrrha thought before Cinder pulled out suddenly before smirking at the redhead with a somewhat impressed look. She then began to remove her clothes to begin Pyrrha's true test.

"Not bad, you might be worth something." Cinder commented as she revealed her naked form. It was a sight to behold that was sure. If Pyrrha hadn't known any better, she would've thought Cinder was a Goddess in disguise.

The black haired beauty crawled above the Mistral Champion and smirked as she straddled her with her folds touching Pyrrha's dick. She didn't put it in, but she did grind up and down against the sides making Pyrrha groan.

'This is practically torture~' Pyrrha thought as she tried harder to hold on. It also didn't help when Cinder used her hands to grope her perky chest, causing Pyrrha to moan more.

"Aw what's wrong? Had enough already?" Cinder teased as she held skillfully pinched Pyrrha's gray nipples.

"N-Not just yet~" The redhead said with gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that." Cinder said before she grinded her folds on along Pyrrha's dick more vigorously.

Pyrrha's dick throbbed rapidly as it demanded release, but the Champion used most of her willpower to force herself to hold on longer. 'Keep it together Pyrrha! You can handle it!'

She thought to herself as a bead of sweat ran down her head.

Cinder smirked, impressed that the girl was holding out this long, most would've cum the moment they saw her body. She started to consider Pyrrha's place at this point and considered if she should pass her.

'Let's see how long it takes for her to cum from this.' Cinder thought, needing to see if she was just barely worthy her mistress's time or worth enough to be part of their grand plan and a place in their circle.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was practically giving herself the effect of blue balls as she shut her eyes to concentrate on not to cum from Cinder's torturous teasing.

However, it seemed the Fall had other plans as she grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders and, still having her folds grasping the redhead's dick, grinded herself on Pyrrha's shaft as if Cinder was the one fucking Pyrrha.

Pyrrha yelped at the sudden sensation while Cinder closed her eyes and hummed. Pyrrha's slaves grew more aroused at the sight as they masturbated on the floor they were on. Salem smirked as she realized that Cinder now began to hold nothing back.

'Try not to cum Pyrrha, I'll bet you're oh so close.' 'Fairy Godmother' said, encouraging the redhead.

'I won't. I...I want to thank you personally~' Pyrrha thought as she tried even harder, despite her dicks protesting throbs. If 'Fairy Godmother' said she was close then she hard to hold on just a little bit longer, no matter how much she wanted to cum.

"Mmm~ I must say, I'm impressed. You might just be what mistress needs~" Cinder said with a smirk as her folds leaked on Pyrrha's pale dick.

"I-I told you!" Pyrrha said, feeling accomplished.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Cinder said with a smile and debated if she should like the redhead cum now that she had passed.

"Are you going to make me suffer or are we going to go all the way?" Pyrrha couldn't help, but ask as she stared at the naked beauty on top of her.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha's slaves said in unison before they came on the top again having been stimulated from watching Cinder have her fun with their mistress.

"Making you suffer sounds nice." Cinder said with an evil smile.

'Fairy Godmother, is she saying that the test is not over or is she teasing me?' Pyrrha asked as she was able to figure out that Cinder seemed to be elusive and sadistic. She needed to know if Cinder was going too far or if this was just normal for her.

'I say take the initiative, show her what you can do when you take charge.' 'Fairy Godmother' suggested.

'Very well. As you are her mistress, and are giving me permission, I shall do my best to...reprimand her to submission,' Pyrrha replied formally before she smirked at the black haired beauty, before she grabbed her sides and switched their positions, "I'll show you what it's like to suffer by my own hands," She said before grabbing Cinder's breasts and kneading them.

Said woman managed to keep an impassive face from the sudden turn.

Pyrrha, who used Cinder's expression as motivation, placed her hand on the woman's right breast and used her other hand to rub Cinder's folds. "Now it's my turn to play with you."

The pale redhead said before she inserted a finger into Cinder's pussy.

Cinder let out a hum as she watched her mistress's interest starting to take control. "Try not to bore me." Cinder said as her pussy softly clenched at the attention.

"Oh, I'll do more than just entertain you," Pyrrha said as her dick throbbed. She groped Cinder's breasts with vigorous determination while she made sure to thrust her finger in and out of Cinder's pussy. "I'll turn you into one of them." she nodded to her slaves.

Cinder smirked, seeing that as a challenge, "Then you better hope you send me through pleasure, to the point where you be able to do such a thing," She said, confidently in her own resistance to stave off being turned into Pyrrha's follower.

"Challenge accepted." Pyrrha said with a smirk before she put not one, but two more fingers into Cinder's pussy while she began to tweak the woman's nipple.

"Ohh~" Cinder moaned softly as she felt pleasure.

"See? You're already getting excited." Pyrrha teased before she pulled her fingers out. She then moved her dick in front of the woman's pussy and began grinding her length against it. Her free hand was not idle as it went to Cinder's other breast and grabbed just like her other hand.

"Maybe, but I'll outlast you." Cinder said, convinced she would be able to do just that.

Pyrrha smirked before she thrusted into Cinder's pussy, unsurprised to find that there was no hymen.

"Ahh~!" Cinder let out, not having prepared for that. She gritted her teeth to keep quiet as Pyrrha started to slide in and out.

"Ohh~ You are surprisingly tight for someone whose already lost their virginity. I'll be sure to enjoy this~" Pyrrha let out as she thrusted.

Behind her, her slaves were not idle. Not by a long shot as they were having fun of their own. Weiss and Blake, Ruby and Yang, and Nora were fucking in pairs with the orange haired girl masturbating to her mistress and her fellow slaves.

"Fuck is this a show." she panted with a grin.

Then, Weiss came in Blake's ass while Ruby came in Yang's. Nora moaned as she came on their back.

Pyrrha freely grunted as she went faster with her thrusts. For Cinder, she was trying her hardest to not moan. She was skilled, that was for certain, but she had no experience dealing with a shaft this big and long as most men were usually average sized. The redhead was very much above the average.

'I need to keep it together! I must not fail my mistress!' Cinder thought as she tried, in vain, to resist succumbing to the pleasure Pyrrha was giving her.

Pyrrha then decided to get creative. As she thrusted, she decided to go harder while at the same speed she was in. This sudden change forced Cinder to yelp and moan, really feeling it this time.

"What's that I hear? You enjoying this?" Pyrrha teased as she squeezed Cinder's nipples, causing her to moan, "I think you are~"

Cinder tried to rein in her actions, but the amount of pleasure made her lose control entirely. She moaned louder as she began to get dominated by the redhead. The pleasure was more than she could handle.

'Come now Cinder, are you this easy to defeat?' Salem's voice rang out in Cinder's mind.

Cinder was already aware that her mistress would watch, 'No, but I am finding it rather difficult to gather my bearing with how large this feels,' She replied politely and truthfully.

Pyrrha then gave an especially hard thrust in Cinder, making the woman moan and lose her concentration as her pussy clenched at the intense moment of pleasure.

"Come on, go ahead and cry like the slut you are." Pyrrha prompted, seeing that thrust worked in gaining a reaction.

"N-No-! Ahh!" Cinder let out as her pussy clenched harder, feeling the redhead give another hard thrust.

"Your pussy is practically begging for cum." Smirked Pyrrha as she thrusted hard into the black haired woman.

"S-Shu-! Ohhh! Ahhh!" Cinder moaned as her pussy dripped her nectar. It twitched rapidly from the pleasure Pyrrha gave.

"Come on, beg for it." Pyrrha said as she began to slow down with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"N-No, begging is beneath me~" Cinder said while inwardly cursing as she had begun to enjoy the pleasure only for it to get whisked away.

"Well you ARE already beneath me." Pyrrha teased as her dick throbbed inside of Cinder.

Cinder gritted her teeth as she noticed herself feel herself wanting more. It didn't help that she felt herself calm down away from her climax.

Then, Pyrrha thrusted hard into Cinder before stopping immediately, making Cinder groan. She started to continually edge Cinder like she did when she first stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

Pyrrha smirked, before leaning forward until she had her mouth close to Cinder's ear, "Beg for it. Otherwise, you won't get off from this," She said as she gave another thrust and stopped again, making this absolute torture for the black haired beauty.

Cinder gritted her teeth while her body was aching for her to keep going.

"Accept me~ *Smack* Serve me~ *Smack* And I promise that I shall not stop until you are a moaning mess," Pyrrha said as she timed her thrusts when she felt Cinder's pussy calm down only to stimulate them with no such release.

"Ah! Ah! A-Ah~!" Cinder let out, entirely unused to the level of dominance and flat out sexual torture she was feeling from the one she was supposed to text. It especially didn't help that this torture was waring on her will to refuse to beg for release. She knew that if she begged, she would fail and be far too obedient to the Mistral Champion and become her slave.

She wasn't aware, but she was slowly finding the idea appealing, as her pleasure starved mind slowly made itself known.

"See? You're practically starving for my seed!" Pyrrha said as she did another hard thrust which almost sent Cinder over the edge again before feeling Cinder's dismay to being forced to come down from her pleasure, "Now beg! Beg for it~" She enticed as her red eyes seemed to gleam.

"I...I...I...c...can't..."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow before leaning in close to the black haired beauty, "Oh? And why, pray tell, can't you tell me? Why won't you submit?" She asked with a smirk as she leaned in even closer to hear her, ever so teasingly.

"B-Because...I belong to no one but her!" Cinder said, in a vain attempt to dissuade Pyrrha from claiming her.

Pyrrha smirked, "That may be so, but, should you join me, I promise that you'll continue to see her. What do you say?" She stated before giving another hard thrust.

"AHHH!"

"You'll still be hers, but I get to fuck your slutty cunt whenever I want!" Pyrrha yelled as she thrusted again and again, making sure to edge Cinder everytime.

"y...yes..." Cinder said quietly, making Pyrrha stop and lean in close again.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Pyrrha asked with smirk on her face.

"Yes...more, give me more!" Cinder let out, giving in to Pyrrha due to her sexual starvation for release.

"That's better bitch." Pyrrha said with a grin as she began to thrust relentlessly, not holding back anymore, forcing Cinder to feel immense pleasure, to the point that her climax finally was achieved.

"AHHHHHH!" Cinder exclaimed as her pussy clenched more than she ever had in her life. Her nectar came out and pleasure coursed through her veins. Her legs spasmed while her eyes rolled from the intense sensation.

"That's it! Take it! Take it all!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she hilted herself inside of the black haired beauty and came inside her with a loud moan. Her dick throbbed as her seed flowed inside.

Salem, meanwhile, shook her head as she watched. "I could probably make a profit in the adult business with how well this turned out. Who knew she would be able to break Cinder." She mused to herself as she watched.

Pyrrha sighed as she soon stopped cumming inside Cinder and looked at her face. Her face had the look of pure ecstasy. Feeling accomplished, Pyrrha decided to speak with her 'Fairy Godmother', 'Fairy Godmother, with your permission, may I make her my slave? She was your follower and it appears that I passed the test laid before me,' She politely asked, her dick throbbing in excitement.

'Hmmm, I'm not so sure.' replied Salem back with a smirk. 'I don't think you passed it just yet. You better keep at it until you've gone soft, then we'll see how Cinder is.'

Pyrrha grew excited at the prospect before turning Cinder onto her front, "Very well. I'll break her beyond belief," She said before she thrusted into the woman's ass with a moan.

"AHHHHHHH!"

'Good girl.'

Pyrrha beamed at the praise before thrusting in and out, "How's it feel being dominated, huh?" She stated as she thrusted with reckless abandon.

"Ahh! Ahh! S-So good!" Cinder moaned submissively.

"Good to hear~ You're a real slut, aren't you?" Pyrrha said as she held Cinder's hips and thrusted faster.

"Yes! Yes!" Cinder let out as she moaned louder.

The moans were music to her ears and made her want more. She moved her right hand down and began furiously rubbing Cinder's pussy, not stopping in her thrusts, "How's this!"

"SO GOOD! I NEED MORE!" Cinder screamed broken from intense pleasure.

"Gladly, " Pyrrha said as she thrusted her fingers into Cinder's pussy and made sure to move in all directions to hit her special spots. She made sure to thrust harder as well for added effect.

(Later)

Cinder groaned in pleasurable bliss as she laid on the bed, completely covered in cum. Her body twitched occasionally as she took light amounts of air, still reveling from the pleasure.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, lightly panted as her dick no longer throbbed in anticipation. Turned out, with her transformation, she had lots of stamina and had broken Cinder beyond repair somewhere in the middle of cumming from Pyrrha cumming inside of her or just plain stimulation.

Her slaves were not idle either. Each of her slaves had a turn with one another to fuck each other until they exhausted themselves. Pyrrha was very glad she had cum in them first and gotten them pregnant for reasons unknown to herself.

'Well, Fairy Godmother. I have done your task and I must say, that was challenging. Have I passed?' Pyrrha asked. She was so tired, her usual politeness was practically nonexistent even in her thoughts.

'With flying colors.' 'Fairy Godmother' said with an amused tone.

Pyrrha sighed in relief before bringing another question to mind, 'May I request that Cinder becomes like my other slaves then?' She asked as she had earlier, before coming to Cinder's room, asked Nora to bring the box of strap ons in the event that she would convert another to please her.

'I'll allow it.' 'Fairy Godmother' said, making Pyrrha grow excited she grabbed the box she and Nora brought in and grabbed a strap on. From there, she went to Cinder and carefully strapped it on before going to the window and opened it up.

And cue a Geist flipped in and flying right into the toy.

Cinder moaned before groaning as she went through the same process as the other slaves. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before going completely white. Her skin paled becoming the same shade as the others. The shaft of the strap on gained flesh before connecting to Cinder clit, making her moan as it became hers. The straps melted off of her to reveal her new body.

Pyrrha grinned at the sight, "Raise my new follower and greet your fellow slaves," She said, not even hiding the triumph in her voice.

Cinder slowly stood up with an empty expression in her eyes. "Yes mistress."

"Ah, that's right. They all started out like this," Pyrrha muttered to herself, 'Fairy Godmother, should I give her her personality or just have her like this?' She asked in thought.

'It's your choice dearie.' Salem replied.

Pyrrha nodded before approaching her newest slave, "Cinder. I order you to have your mind return to yourself while willing to continue serving me," She ordered.

"Yes, mistress," She replied before arching her back as her dick throbbed from the command. Her hips bucked as she groaned before cumming onto her mistress's body. She moaned as her eyes stayed completely white, but there was now a certain awareness as she stood back in her original position.

"So, how does it feel to have a dick?" Pyrrha asked as she picked up some of the cum off of her body and sensually licked it off her hand.

Cinder looked at her mistress before looking at her throbbing appendage. She grabbed it and moaned at the sensation, "Interesting. I feel much more alive than I did before I went through this change," She commented as she stroked her dick.

"I'll bet you feel amazing." Pyrrha commented before turning around and snapped her fingers, "Rise. Greet your fellow slave," She said to the pile of limbs on the floor.

The girls groaned and slowly got back up. Their dicks throbbed as well, acknowledging the order.

"Say hello to your new friend and fellow slave, Cinder," Pyrrha introduced while gesturing to her.

"Sup."

"Hello."

They greeted one another before Pyrrha turned to her newest slave, "Now Cinder, if you would be so kind as to guide us to your former mistress, we would be grateful," She said, making sure it was exactly a command as to have Cinder expertly take them to wherever instead of doing it in broad daylight.

"Yes mistress." Cinder replied with a nod.

From there, all of them got changed while Cinder left a note for her team, telling them she would be busy and to continue without her.

From there, they left and with Cinder experience with stealth, they were able to finesse their way to the pads were the bullheads were.

Once they made it inside, Cinder mercilessly shot the pilot in the throat, preventing him from calling for help as well as killing him almost instantly. Quick and quiet.

Once everyone was seated and Cinder destroyed the body with her dust infused dress, she piloted the bullhead and flew them in the general direction where she knew Salem was.

(Two Hours Later)

After having for awhile, Pyrrha and her slaves made sure to have some fun to kill their boredom. Cinder had made sure to set the aircraft on autopilot to join in the fun.

Salem, being the informed one she was, commanded the aerial Grimm to allow the aircraft safe passage to her lands.

It was after some time before Cinder went back to the controls and proceeded to bring the ship down. They were near their destination and had to walk from there.

When they arrived, Pyrrha was wide eyed seeing the desolate and dark wasteland that was completely different than what she was use to. The others, besides Cinder, were the same.

"Where is this?" Pyrrha asked as she followed Cinder on the gravel flooring. The other slaves were not too far behind.

"The base where me and numerous others follow the words of my mistress." Cinder answered, unfazed at the sight of a desolate environment.

"I see," Pyrrha replied as her slaves kept looking around, amazed that such a place could exist in Remnant.

After a certain amount of time, they saw what looked to be a black castle off in the distance with various black pools around it. To their surprise, Grimm seemed to come out of these black pools, spawning from them. A few of them growled at the group, but didn't make a move to attack.

Eventually reaching the ominous looking castle, Cinder knocked on the gate.

'This is where you live, Fairy Godmother?' Pyrrha thought.

'Of course.' 'Fairy Godmother' replied as the gate opened, allowing them inside.

Pyrrha, being the one leading her slaves, followed Cinder. It would be an understatement to say that Pyrrha was excited to meet the one who had helped her.

'So I get to meet you face to face.' Pyrrha thought.

'Fairy Godmother' seemed to chuckle, "That you will, my dear. That you will,' She replied as Cinder soon stopped in front of a large door that looked far more imposing than the others.

"You're almost there~" Pyrrha muttered to herself before Cinder opened the doors, revealing its interior and the occupant inside.

She had almost every feature the redhead had apart from her extra appendage and completely white hair. The woman filled out the dress she wore well and looked like an older Pyrrha, minus the fact that she had something of a black gem on her forehead and that Salem was a natural blonde, not that anyone, but her knew.

All together, she demanded respect, fear, and arousal from the redhead.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. Welcome," Salem greeted the group.

"So this is what you look like," Pyrrha said to herself, looking over 'Fairy Godmother's' figure.

"Of course. Is there some problem?" Salem asked with her head tilted in amusement.

"No. You just...look rather beautiful, if I'm being honest with myself," Pyrrha admitted.

"Why thank you. And you've turned out very breath taking yourself." Salem replied with an amused smile.

Pyrrha blushed a bit at being complimented, "It's very nice to meet you, Fairy Godmother," She said, much to the confusion of her slaves.

"And I'd say it's good to see you in person, along with your slaves." Salem said in acknowledgment, nodding her head.

Pyrrha smiled before turning to her slaves, except Cinder, "Everyone, this is my Fairy Godmother. She's the one that helped me bring you all together," She said, unaware of Salem's real name.

"She's pale." remarked Nora bluntly.

"So are all of you," Pyrrha replied, somewhat expecting that reply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Nora said with a sheepish grin along with scratching her head.

"So, who are you exactly? Pyrrha seems to know you somehow," Ruby asked being as curious as ever.

"Her 'fairy godmother' so to speak, but you can call me Salem." Salem answered, introducing herself.

"Salem. That's a pretty name," Pyrrha said to herself, now knowing what her Fairy Godmother's name was.

"Thank you my dear." Salem said with a nodded, appreciative to the compliment.

"So, Salem. Is there anything you would like me to do for you? You helped me so much that I feel would be rude not to help you with anything," Pyrrha said with a small polite bow.

"Oh trust me, I can think of quite a few things." Salem said with a smirk present on her face.

Pyrrha tilted her head before nodding, "Alright. What is it exactly?" She asked, curious as to what Salem would say.

"Simple. Work for me." Salem offered.

Pyrrha tilted her head before shrugging, "Very well. You did help me and it would be rude of me to refuse an offer such as this," She said with a nod, accepting.

"My you accepted that fast." Salem said, mildly surprised.

"Well, I figure helping will be beneficial for the both of us. You did help me when I made my friends how they are now. So, I think helping you would be helping myself as well," Pyrrha elaborated, showing she had obvious intentions of her own.

"Oh? But you don't really know what I have plans for, or even what I can do. That doesn't raise any suspicions?" Salem said, amused.

Pyrrha thought about it a bit before speaking, "It does a bit, if I'm being honest. However, I'm sure I'll go along with whatever it is you plan. After all, you are my Fairy Godmother," She said with a smile.

"Indeed I am my dear, indeed I am." Salem said with a smirk.

"So, since my slaves and I will be working for you, should we call you 'Mistress'?" The redhead asked, curious.

"They can, you on the other hand, since you defeated Cinder, you're free to use my real name." Salem said with a nod of her own.

"Very well...Salem," Pyrrha replied, testing the name. It would take getting used to as she normally referred Salem as her Fairy Godmother, "So, is there anything we can do for you?"

"You can find a room you'll be staying in."

Pyrrha nodded as she and her slaves headed around the castle before finding their own room together, unaware that Salem's was right across from it.

"After you're done, we can discuss what you'll be having a hand with in the future."

8h agoSalem had said before they left the meeting room.

Pyrrha and her slaves took a look around the room they were in. It was rather simple in terms of decor. A bed, a dresser, and a closet. One thing they all had in common was that they were black in color, just like the floor. The window showed the desolate land and what looked a great black lake.

"Well it's certainly...different." Yang said as she looked at the window.

"Yes. It's certainly different than than the lush green trees and the blue sky," Cinder mentioned as she sat down on the bed, seemingly used to such accommodations.

"Well, while you all settle in, I shall go see what Salem wanted to talk with me about," Pyrrha said before noticing a somewhat knowing look on Cinder, "I shall return then."

"Yes mistress." They said in unison.

Pyrrha nodded before walking around where remembered Salem to be. She managed to make it to the meeting room, where she sat, "Hello again, Salem," She greeted her Fairy Godmother.

"Hello Pyrrha." Salem greeted back.

"May I have a seat?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"Of course."

Pyrrha smiled as she pulled up one of the large and black chairs before sitting down, "So, Fairy Godmother, what is this...plan you have in mind?" She asked after tilting her head in thought.

"I'm going to be blunt. It involves invading and taking over Beacon." Salem said, not holding back.

Pyrrha blinked before inclining her head, "May I ask why?" She asked, curious.

"Let's just say it's to deal with an old flame of mine."

"Old flame...was it someone you used to like?" Pyrrha asked. The old flame saying reminded her of a time when she read and old novel when she was but a child. It almost sounded similar to that story of the woman in the tower.

"Yes." Salem replied.

Pyrrha, noticing something different in Salem's expression, decided not to press that subject, "Very well. When will this invasion begin?" She asked, knowing she had to be prepared.

"During the Vytal festival tournament." Salem answered.

Pyrrha thought about the date and pieced together what Salem wanted, "You want to make people's negative emotions attract the Grimm with...mistrust, am I correct?" She surmised, remembering that the Tournament would be a live event and how the Grimm worked.

"Precisely." Salem said, impressed at how quick Pyrrha was on the uptake.

"Very well then. Anything else to note or must we wait to begin the plan?" Pyrrha asked, nodding.

"Don't worry, you'll know when it happens." Salem said, nodding to herself.

"Then, do you have a suggestion as to what me and my slaves may do in preparation for such an event? I imagine they won't be idle to the whole time of waiting for the tournament to arrive," Pyrrha asked as she tilted her head.

"Well...there IS something you can do." Salem said after a moment of thought.

Pyrrha blinked before looking at Salem with curiosity. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do what you've been doing to any and all women and girls you come across." Salem said with a smirk on her face.

Pyrrha matched Salem's smirk with her own grin. "Gladly. Do you know where I may find more?" She asked, excited at the prospect of adding my slaves to the cause.

"You let me take care of that." Salem said cryptically.

Pyrrha slowly nodded. "So, should I go back and mess with my slaves or...?" She asked, unsure of what to do at that moment.

"For now go and have fun with them." Salem said with her ever present amused smile.

Pyrrha nodded before got up out of her seat and headed back to her room, ready to have some fun with them as well as explain their new role afterwards.

(Timeskip)

Upon the streets of Vale, Grimm attacked viciously. The White Fang shot down the occasional civilian populace with hate on their expressions.

As for Pyrrha and her slaves, they attacked the Huntsman of Beacon with their enhanced strength and abilities. To top it all off, the Mistral Champion and her accomplices were completely naked, making many give pause and some blush.

Some were very surprised by their pale look along with their extra appendages between their legs.

Pyrrha and her slaves, however, grinned as they swung, stabbed, and cut many of the males down, killing them almost instantly.

As for the females, their fate was entirely different. Any of them caught were stripped naked before Pyrrha and her slaves had fun with their body like a toy. The victims couldn't help, but enjoy the pleasure despite the situation.

After they were exhausted, each of them strapped a strap on on them before having a Geist transform them, becoming another slave to Pyrrha. Only difference between them was that the new ones didn't have their personalities with them along with them having blank pale faces and followed Pyrrha's orders, bringing out their weapons and continuing their conquest with their new enhanced strength. This leading to more and more females they caught, with Pyrrha watching it happen with a cruel smirk.

She nodded to herself. 'Good, everything is going according to plan. Right, Fairy Godmother?" The redhead thought as she walked along the halls of Beacon, while idly noticing a recently turned Velvet fuck Coco as she pinned her against the wall.

'Yes, things are going just as I had hoped. Well done Pyrrha.' Salem replied, sounding something akin to being impressed.

'It was a pleasurable experience helping you with your plan. I wonder if there will be anyone truly unique for me to claim.' Pyrrha said as her dick, showing her excitement.

'Give it time, you'll have plenty to choose from.' Salem replied, amused at Pyrrha's want before remembering something Cinder had informed her. Perhaps the Fall Maiden would be an interesting choice for the redhead.

'I suppose I will.' Pyrrha replied, unaware of Salem's current thoughts.

"Mistress! Look what we found!"

Pyrrha looked to her right and found Ruby to be the one who voiced that, "What is it?" She asked.

Said girl smiled while dragging Glynda over, who groaned while tied up with rope.

Pyrrha's expression shifted from mild surprise to having an evil smirk on her face, "I see. Quite the catch. Ruby, would you like to help with this?" She asked as her dick throbbed rapidly.

"Sure thing." Ruby said.

They soon stripped their former Combat Instructor and marveled at how she looked with just her undergarments.

"Decease this at once young lady!" Glynda said, appalled at the actions of her former students.

"Aw, it's cute that you think we will," Ruby said before she grabbed at one of Glynda's perfect breasts and kneaded it.

Pyrrha chuckled before she joined in, going for Glynda's other breast. "Relax, you'll feel nothing but pleasure."

Glynda grit her teeth as she almost moaned at the feel of the two young girl's hands on her breasts.

"Don't fight it, Professor. We had lotsa of time to practice," Ruby said as she lightly twisted Glynda's nipple.

"Ah!" Glynda let out before she moaned more as Pyrrha's other hand reached down and started playing with her clit.

Ruby smiled as she reached up and laid kisses on the Professor's neck and going through the sensitive area of the collarbone.

"Ahhhh!" Glynda let out as she felt immense pleasure.

(Later)

A pale, erect, blank faced, and completely white eyed Glynda stood inside the main elevator that normally led to Professor Ozpin's office. Behind her, were Pyrrha, Ruby, and Cinder, who managed to just convert another female student and decided that helping her mistress would prove most beneficial. Each of them were naked with their weapons on hand.

At Salem's prompting, Pyrrha had ordered the turned Professor Goodwitch to lead them to what Salem confirmed was a Maiden, more specifically, the Fall Maiden, who could control Magic.

"So, you're positive you're bringing us to the right place?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at her newest slave.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, Mistress." She replied as her new appendage throbbed before the elevator doors opened, revealing a new location.

"Whoa~ It's so huge!" Ruby said as she looked from where they stood.

It was an exaggeration either. It was just one large hall, equivalent to a mausoleum. Green fire lit the hall along the sides. On the very end of it seemed like some kind of altar that was mechanically in nature.

"It's less impressive than I imagined." Cinder commented as they walked inside.

The floor was under their bare feet as they made their way to that altar. After getting closer, they found it actually wasn't an altar, but some kind of stasis machine, judging by the heart rate on display.

Inside the chamber to their left lay a brown haired, dark skinned woman. She looked like something akin to a dressed up farmer. Her face was scarred, as it something burned her face momentarily in a webbing position.

"This is Amber Autumn. The Fall Maiden." Glynda presented to them with a blank expression.

"Hmm, she looks pretty good." Pyrrha commented as her dick throbbed at the sight before turning to Professor Goodwitch, "Open it," She ordered.

Glynda's dick throbbed before she went to the console in front, "Yes, mistress," She replied.

She began to type away at the buttons before the chamber started to open. Once it was open, Amber's eyes fluttered a bit before closing again. Without the machine supporting her, she was slowly fading.

Upon Pyrrha's order, Glynda and Cinder stripped the Fall Maiden of her clothing. Pyrrha licked her lips and moved towards the maiden, her dick throbbing with eagerness.


	11. Princess Smooshy and Marco

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Princess Smooshy and Marco

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Late one night in the Diaz house, Star was fast asleep in bed. She had her face squished against the pillow, drooling all over it. One of her arms was hanging off the side of the bed while the other was laying on her bedside table where her wand laid as well. She was mumbling and giggling in her sleep over a dream while unaware of the window slowly opening and a figure trying to squeeze through.

"Dang it, this thing's too tiny." The figure continued to struggle getting through the window, but finally popped into the room, falling face first into the floor. "Ow! They really gotta get bigger windows in this dump. I mean how is anyone supposed to go through them if my gorgeous physique can't?" The figure asked out loud to no one, shaking their large butt from side to side. They dusted themselves off and spotted Star and the wand making them grin. 'Oh yeah, there she is.'

"Mmm...narwhals...cotton candy..." mumbled Star as the figure walked over to her. The figure slowly lifted up a bag as Star shot awake. "*snort* H-Huh? Where'd all my cotton candy go?" Star slowly turned to the figure. "Is that you Marc-" Before she could finish, the figure quickly stuffed her into the bag.

(Several minutes later)

"Ugh...huh...what? Hey, where am I?" groaned Star who found herself in some place dark. She hears someone mumbling nearby and turns to see the figure flipping through her spell book.

"Ugh, I KNOW that spell is in here somewhere! Just gotta find the right page."

"Hey...what's going on?" she got out making the figure perk up and turn to her.

"Guess Sleeping Beauty's wide awake."

"Alright, WHO the heck are you and WHY are you doing this to me?!" Star yelled at the figure.

"Oh hold on dear, let me turn on the light for the shocking reveal." The figure flips the light switch, revealing themselves to be... PRINCESS SMOOSHY?!

"YOU!?" gasped Star with wide eyes while the princess smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for a little something to help me out." she replied while she looked back at the book and turned the pages. "But right now this book is gettin' on my nerves."

"Ha! Good luck trying to use magic without a-" She paused as she felt her empty pocket.

"Oh, you mean this little doodad?" She help up the wand, now looking like a golden circular mirror with several rubies along the rim and a a wig that looks just like her hair on the top.

"Hey! Give that back!" she yelled trying to move forward, but fell down and realized she was tied up. "Hey!"

"Sorry dear, but I couldn't have you running off and ruining my plan. Oh come on, I swear I was already on this page!" She yelled, angrily flipping the page again.

"What do you want with my spell book and wand?" frowned Star. "I thought you were staying at Saint Olga's?"

"Ha! No way! Princess Smooshy cannot be contained! As for WHY I'm here... well..." She got close to Star's face, smirking at her. "I'm here for your little human friend."

Star's eyes widened as Princess Smooshy checked the book again. "What could you want with Marco?"

"Simple..." She slowly walked away and immediately spins around, holding her now blushing cheeks. "He's a total hottie!"

Star growled and squirmed in the ropes.

"I mean he freed everyone from that witch, looks stylin' in a dress, and from what I heard, can kick some bad guy butt."

Star growled even louder as she began biting the ropes.

"And soon he will be rubbing those karate chopping hands all over my body!" As she said this, felt her body with her own hands, shaking her hips and her large butt jiggling.

Star noticed this and stopped gnawing on the ropes, her face turning green as she tried holding back her vomit. "Ew, gross! Marco would NEVER go out with someone so mean, ugly, and-" Looks at her swaying hips and jiggling butt again, holding back another puke. "-disgustingly disproportionate..."

"See that's where you're wrong. After I find a little spell then I'll-oh yeah! Here it is!"

"Spell? W-What spell?" Star frantically asked, leaning to the side, trying to both see the page and also keep herself from falling over.

"One that's gonna snag me that hottie for sure." smirked the princess holding up the wand with a finger on the page. "Now let's see here." she muttered before she started to read a spell that sounded like gibberish.

"No! Nonononono! Whatever it is you're doing, stop!" Star shouted, frantically trying to break her binds, but to no avail.

The wand began to glow as both Princess Smooshy and Star were engulfed by the same glow as it quickly turned into a blinding light.

Star cried out as she felt a tingling sensation go through her whole body. After a few seconds, the blinding light subsided. Star had her eyes shut tight, taking a few more seconds to realize the light was gone. She groaned and slowly opened them, only to widen in disbelief as standing where Princess Smooshy was...herself!

"Aw heck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" grinned the second Star looking herself over.

"H-Huh? W-What's going on?!"

"Mmm, I gotta say you got some fine stuff goin' on here." The second Star said, feeling her legs, hips, and waist. "Not enough meat of these toothpicks in my opinion, but I'm sure Marco won't mind."

"Hey! Why are-hey! What's wrong with my voice?"

"It's an improvement to be honest. Muuuch better for solos I must add. But I think your voice is the least of your worries." The second Star held up the wand, which is still a mirror, revealing her reflection to be that of... Princess Smooshy?!

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed out while falling backwards and noted the ropes were tighter due to the increased mass.

"Aw come on deary, it ain't THAT bad lookin. Plus you got a great figure, so much meat on those bones." Princess Smooshy said, admiring her own body, forgetting that it's Star and not her for a second. "Mmm, time to take this new bod out for a spin, but first..."

"Let... me... GO!" Star continued to struggle, not letting up.

Princess Smooshy moved over and dragged Star back over to the closet and grunted while pushing her inside. "Ugh... your noodle arms... are so weak!" She finally got Star in the closet and quickly slapped a piece of duct tape on her mouth. "Now you be a good captive and stay quiet, mama's gotta get herself a man!"

"Mmmmm!" Star let out before the doors slammed shut with Princess Smooshy chuckling and leaving the room.

Several hours later, the sun rose and everyone woke up, getting ready for the day. Marco was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal while his parents left for work.

"This is gonna be the best Saturday ever! No school, no parents, just me and my best friend." He grinned before hearing footsteps and saw 'Star' coming down. "Morning Star."

"Morning Marco!" She sat on the railing and slid down it, stopping right before she fell off, coming to eye level with Marco. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I was thinking today we could go out and hang at the park."

"What? That's it? Come on, we can do better than that!" She hopped off the railing, leaning on the table in front of Marco's bowl. "What do you say big boy?"

"Uh...well...we could go to the Bounce Lounge."

"Now you're talkin! Been awhile since I shot it on the dance floor." she grinned before grabbing his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get goin'!"

"Woah there Star! No need to rush, at least grab some breakfast before we go."

She annoyingly sighed and grabbed his bowl of cereal, scarfing it down in seconds. Marco blinked as he saw her finish it all up and let out a burp.

"There, now can we get goin'?"

"Uh... o-oka-"

"GREAT!" She interrupted him, quickly grabbing his hand again, opening a portal with her scissors and pulling going through it.

"Woah!" he let out, nearly tripping over himself as they wound up in the party dimension itself with a party in full swing.

"Oh man, this party's bumpin'! There's WAY more people here than the last time I came here to party!" grinned 'Star' as she started getting into the grove with Marco confused.

"What? But... we came here last week. Oh, whatever." He simply shrugged it off and ran on the dance floor to join her.

Both of them showed off their dance moves, albeit with 'Star' going with a dance that seemed to focus more on her hips and butt.

Marco couldn't help but stare from time to time, but quickly turned away when she turned around.

'Hmm, this hottie is checkin' out my fine rear~' 'Star' smirked as she started dancing closer to him, her dance moves getting much more seductive as she does so.

Marco blushed and tried to move back to give her room, but she just followed him.

Suddenly the music died down and changed to a much slower song.

'Ooo, a slow dance? Heheh, perfect!' thought 'Star' before turning to Marco and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's REALLY dance."

"W-Whoa, what?"

Before he knew it, Marco and 'Star' were slow dancing. 'Star' mostly took the lead since Marco was still confused by what was going on.

"How's this for dancin'?" she grinned.

"U-Um... p-pretty good, I guess?" He nervously answered.

Suddenly he felt her grab his hand and slowly slid it down onto her hip, getting dangerously close to her butt cheek.

"S-Star? W-What are you doing?" he turned beet red as she grinned.

"What's wrong Marco? Afraid that I'm a better slow dancer than you?"

"N-No, it's just, you're getting really close."

"So what? You saying you DON'T like it?" She smirked at him.

Marco gulped while she wrapped her arms around him. "Well...uh...I um..."

Suddenly the music changed back to the bumping techno kind and everyone started wildly dancing again, bumping into 'Star' and pushing her into a nearby snack table.

"Hey, watch your ceaster!"

"Eh watch it yourself!"

Marco quickly rushed over to 'Star' and helped her up. "Star, you okay?"

"Oh I'll be fine, after I show that wannabe dancer you don't mess with me!"

"H-Hey, how about we just go do something else? All this dancing has kinda made me tired anyways." spoke Marco with a hand on her. 'This is weird, Star usually doesn't get so wound up if someone bumps into her.'

"Yeah, you're right! We can have fun somewhere else! Like... the... uh... THE BEACH!" She cheered, raising a fist high up.

"Well ok, let's head back to my house and grab our swimsuits."

She nodded before taking out her dimensional scissors and opening a portal back home. "Let's not dilly dally cutie." she said before pulling him through the portal with her.

"Whoa!"

Meanwhile back in the closet, the real Star was still struggling to break free. "Come on, I gotta get out of here and warn Marco!"

Suddenly she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening followed by her voice.

"I'll just be a few minutes Marco, don't head off without me!" 'Star' called to him from afar before shutting the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" called Star banging against the door before 'Star' opened it with a smirk.

"Oh hush up, I just came back to get my swimsuit. Where do you keep it at?"

"Ha, like I would ever tell YOU!"

"Found it!" 'Star' immediately said a second later, pulling it out of a chest. "See ya later, me and the hottie are gonna be getting tans. Maybe I'll get him to rub lotion all over me."

"Don't you dare! Once I get out of here I'll find you and fix this! I can't STAND being in this ugly, flabby, and-" She pauses and starts scathing her leg. "very itchy body!"

"Hey! Your bod ain't any better! I feel like I could fall over from a breeze!"

"That's because you're so used to having a huge, fat-" As Star tried breaking free, she accidentally fell face first on the floor, her large butt jiggling from the impact.

"Honey you mean plump and fine. Mmm, can't wait for my little Romeo to fall for ME and MY body so that I can get it back and he can smack it like he means it!" Laughed Smooshy before closing the closet on Star.

"I really hate her..."

A few minutes later Marco was still waiting at the front door, pacing around the room. "I hope she's almost done."

"You talking about me?"

Marco looked up and was surprised to see 'Star' wearing a blue two piece string bikini, rather than her usual one piece.

"How do I look?" She asked, leaning her arm on the railing, posing a bit for him.

"Wow Star, you look...great."

"Thanks, don't look bad yourself." She said with a wink and a snap followed by a point. "Lets get this party train rolling."

After a couple about half an hour the two finally made it to the beach, seeing that it was quite empty.

"Heh, looks like we basically got this place to ourselves."

"Works for me, plenty of room to work on my tan, of course I'll need SOMEONE to help me get it ALL over."

"H-Help you... how exactly?" Marco asked, sweating a little.

"I'm gonna need a pair of nice, big, strong hands to make sure I get my back and legs covered. You don't want me to get a nasty tan, do you?"

"N-No, o-of course not! I-I wouldn't want you to get burned, hehehe..." He nervously chuckled as 'Star' tossed him a bottle.

"Glad to hear." She threw out a blanket and plopped on top of it, belly down. She reached behind to undo the top and let it fall with Marco gulping and turning beet red. "Don't be shy now, mama needs her sunscreen."

Marco let out a stammer as he made the bottle shake before walking over and got on his knees while staring at the bare skin. It looked so soft and flawless, as if she were a statue that turned into a human, keeping her flawless image. 'Come on Marco, don't stare like a pervert. You're just doing this to help her, that's all. Yeah, to keep her from burning.'

He took a deep breath, pouring some sunscreen on one of his hands, rubbing his hands together as he continued to admire her. He moved the hands, which were shaking, towards her back before they made contact and she let out a hum.

"Mmm, nice and cold~"

Marco slowly rubbed the sunscreen all over her back, trying his best not to let his hands wander off.

"Don't be scared to get a little lower cutie~"

'W-Why is she calling me that? D-Does she actually... l-like me?'

As his mind drifted off into deep thought, his hands moved down her body on their own and began rubbing her smooth, bare cheeks. Something that made 'Star' hum in satisfaction while stretching out.

'Mmm, oh what I wouldn't give for him to be rubbing my meaty buns instead of this girl's tiny ones.'

"How's this Srar?"

"Pretty good, now lower."

As his hands went down to her legs, he snapped back to reality and slowly tried piecing together what happened when he was lost in thought. 'Wait... I was rubbing her back... and now I'm rubbing her legs... which means I must have... rubbed her... h-her...' he stammered in his mind with a bright face and momentarily stopped his hands.

'Star' opened one of her eyes and looked back at him. "Heh, you thinking of something cutie?" She asked the boy, lightly wiggling her butt at him, showing off the light coating of sunscreen on it.

"N-No!" he spoke, squeezing the bottle and causing some of the lotion to squirt out and land on her ass.

After a long pause, 'Star' spoke up with an even bigger smirk. "Well now, looks like you gotta rub my buns again. Lucky you." She said with a wink.

"U-Uh..I-I guess I do." Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hands down to her ass cheeks and made contact with them. He slowly began gently rubbing his hands along them, feeling her smooth, flawless skin rub against his hands. 'Keep it together Marco, just focus on spreading it and nothing else.'

"Mmm, all that cream you got on me sure is feeling good." smirked 'Star' seeing Marco turn red at the double meaning.

'I-Ignore her and just keep spreading her cheeks-IT on her cheeks!' He quickly corrected himself in his mind, only making him more flustered.

'Teasing this cutie is way too easy. Way better than getting a tan.'

After a few hours at the beach the sun slowly started to set and the two headed back home.

"Man, now that rocked, ain't that right cutie?"

Marco stopped as the two were right outside their house. "Okay, what is going on with you today Star?! All day you've been calling me things like Romeo and cutie, you've been constantly teasing me with your butt, a-a-and it's driving me crazy! Why have you been doing all of this?!"

"What? Can't a girl have a change of pace?" she shrugged with a chuckle. "What's the harm in giving you some nicknames?"

"W-Well it just makes it seem like y-you... you..."

"Like you?" she asked, holding his hands as she blushed.

"Uh...like...you don't know my name."

"Marco... can you just stop talking and answer me this. Do you wanna kiss me?" she asked bluntly making Marco look at her in shock.

"W...W...W...What?"

"Marco, I like you. Like REALLY like you. So I'm giving you this one chance to change your life for the better. Kiss me... and we'll be date pals."

"...really?" he let out in an accidental high voice from shock.

She slowly moves his hands to her waist and then wraps her arms around his. "Really really. Now... you gonna take my offer or what?"

"Uh...sure."

"Then pucker up..." She slowly closed her eyes and puckered her lips, slowly leaning towards him.

Marco gulped and steeled his mind before leaning in himself and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, in Star's closet she was fast asleep, her head drooping back and dripping saliva out of her mouth. When suddenly sparkles appeared around her and she turned back to her normal Mewman self. Her size change caused her to topple over, banging her head on the floor. "Ouch! What the heck?!" she shouted as she abruptly woke up. She winced and rubbed her head, only to realize her hand was free and moving. "Wait, I-I'm free! A-And I'm me!" she cheered, kicking the rope off and kicked the doors open. "Hang on Marco, I'm coming!"

As she raced down the stairs she got a glimpse out the window, seeing two figures outside it. "Oh no, I'm almost too late!"

She hopped off the stairs and busting open the front door, holding her wand up as it glows. Suddenly, it stopped glowing and Star lowered her arms, staring in pure shock.

Marco and Smooshy were in each other's arms, their lips pressing against one another. Marco's face looked like he was at bliss as he kissed her, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her ass.

Star covered her mouth to try and keep it together while shuddering.

Smooshy's plump red lips slowly enveloped over Marco's as she deepened the kiss more, making an audible squishing noise. She slid her large tongue into his mouth, gently licking his much smaller one. 'Mmmm, oh yeah baby, give mama all your sugar~'

'Wow, Star must have wanted this real bad.' he thought as he gently licked her tongue in return while also rubbing her ass more sensually. As each second passed he began melting more and more into the kiss, feeling as if he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life and never wanted it to end.

"MARCO!"

'Wait... that sounded like... Star? But... how can... that... be...' As Marco slowly opened his eyes, his vision slowly cleared to reveal a closeup of Smooshy's rough, lumpy, purple face. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he was so horrified by the revelation that he lost all mobility in his body. All he could do was stare in horror at this hideous creature who had her plump red lips covering his own as she tongues him and loudly slurps as if she's trying to finish drinking every last drop of soda in a cup.

'MMMMM! You're so good baby! Just give me a few more seconds in this handsome pool before I give ya some air.' she thought to herself as she held the back of his head with one hand and his face with the other as she slurped and sucked as hard as she could, still wrestling tongues as they entered her mouth for a change.

'THIS ISN'T STAR!'

After a few more seconds Smooshy slowly opened her mouth wide and pulled their lips apart, Marco's little tongue sliding out of her mouth as her large tongue slowly unwrapped itself from his, the only thing still connecting the two are streams of saliva. She slowly opened her eyes, already knowing that she turned back to normal a while ago. "How was your first kiss big boy?" she seductively asked with a lick of the lips.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..."

"Speechless? I can't blame ya. Kissing someone as smoking hot as me must have taken your breath away. But don't worry cutie, mama knows CPR~" she opened her mouth wide, moving in for another sloppy kiss.

"AHHHHH!"

Before she could plant her lips on him again, Star regained her consciousness and blasted Smooshy with a Narwhal Blast, launching her off into the sky. "Marco!" she ran over to her friend. "Are you ok? What happened?"

He just stood there, staring off into space as his hand slowly moved up to his face. He gently rubbed his mouth and looked down at it, horrified to see what this warm, slimy substance would be.

"Marco?"

"BLEEEHH!" he immediately wiped his mouth, trying all he could do to get all of Smooshy's saliva and lipstick off of him, occasionally spitting.

"Are you going to be ok?"

He immediately raised a hand up to her. "N-No... talking... right... now..."

Suddenly the window in Star's room smashed as the Book of Spells came tumbling out and levitated above the ground, quickly opening revealing a familiar tiny blue man in a yellow robe.

"Hellooo, you two seem like you had an exciting moment." he remarked casually while Marco wiped his mouth and Star patted his back.

"Not now Glossaryck, can't you see Marco isn't feeling very well?"

"Oh yes I can see that. I also saw his whole day with that Star impostor. I gotta be honest, that situation would've been a lot better if she had used the right spell." he smiled making the two turn to him.

"Wait...you KNEW!? The whole time?!" screamed Marco.

"Oh yes, quite the show really."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! You said she used the wrong spell, but... the spell she used did what she wanted. I-It made us switch bodies or whatever."

"Ah yes, the spell that swaps two people's physical appearances from one to the other in vice versa. THAT one... was on the page AFTER the one she got the spell she actually used from."

"But that's impossible! I could feel hundreds of pounds on me!"

"That is because the spell she used was a close second. Instead of swapping physical appearances, the spell made you two swap perceptive appearances. Meaning that even though all six senses of everyone, including yourselves, said that you swapped appearances, in actuality you were both yourselves, but everyone including yourselves were perceiving you as the other." Glossaryck explained as he boiled a cauldron of pudding.

"Wait...so even if I felt huge, I was still me the whole time?"

"Now you're catching on, kid. Which means the same went for her."

Marco widened his eyes as those words echoed through his mind, making him realize the reality of today. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he ran inside the house, followed by loud sounds of water, gargling, and spitting.

"O-Oh Marco..." Star sadly looked at the window to the bathroom. "M-Maybe he needs some time alone..."

"Or you could do the same thing she did. That might cheer him up." chuckled Glossyryck.

Star immediately slammed the book shut with Glossaryck in it. "That's it, today is officially over! No more magic or weirdness for the rest of the night!" she shouted as she headed back inside.

(Several Hours Later)

Marco was laying down on two marshmallows as he fishes in a floating lake high above him. "Ah, nothing like some classic fishing to calm the nerves..." he sighed in relief, resting his eyes a bit. "I really need to do this more often."

"Yeah I agree, you're so much better when you're chill." An all too familiar female voice chimed.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Star next to him making him smile. "Hey Star, when did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. So, caught anything good yet?"

"Nah, guess they aren't biting today."

"Well then, how about we do something else?" she smiled rubbing his arm. "We ARE alone after all."

Marco sits up a bit and scans the area, not seeing a single soul in sight. "Alright, this time you're on top." He said with a wink as he laid back down on the marshmallows, his face slowly turning red as he knew what would come next.

"Don't mind if I do~" she winked moving over him. As she laid on top of him, Marco wrapped his arms around her, one on her back and the other gripping her butt, giving it a playful squeeze. "Ooh, someone's a bit frisky~"

"Can you blame me? I got a beautiful lady on me." he smiled before finding their lips pressed against each other.

As the two kissed it slowly faded out of the dream and into reality where Marco was laying in bed... with Smooshy on top of him and kissing him! While Marco was still fast asleep in his pajamas, Smooshy was wide awake and passionately kissing him while wearing very small and very revealing underwear, almost like a bikini.

'Good thing these dolts got a bunch of hiding spaces in this house, now I can have some late night bonding with MY Marco.' she thought as she chuckled to herself in glee.

Suddenly she felt Marco spank her ass, causing it to jiggle.

'Ooo! So this sleeping boy wants it rough huh? Well rough is just how I roll!'


	12. Kyouka and Karin

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Kyouka and Karin

Series: Angel Blade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouka panted and gasped as her arms were held to the sides with restraints and she felt the device that was put in her slowly moving around her insides. She felt it reaching her pussy and gritted her teeth while trying to push it out as Karin watched with amusement. She felt it keep going and reach the entrance to her vagina, urging her before she gave one last push and gasped as it rolled on the floor and panted in relief.

"Oh my. You pushed it all out. No wonder you were chosen to be the guinea pig for the Angel System." remarked Karin holding the small device up with some juices on it. "You used the nano metallic skin strengthening system in your womb, but we can put it to better use. I'm gonna have lots of fun, you get to entertain me."

"Karin." spoke Phantom Lady as her daughter turned to her. "Perhaps you'll get more fun thanks to that new elixir you made."

"Oh! Thanks kaa-san, I completely forgot." Karin walked over and pulled out a small purple pill before pressing it against Kyouka's ass, making her jump and look over her shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Giving you your medicine of course, this'll really help you get into the fun stuff." she smirked before pushing it in as the woman gasped and made sure to keep pushing until the pill was entirely inside. "There we go, now it'll dissolve and make your whole body more sensitive, won't that be great?"

Kyouka tried shaking her head, but she went wide eyed feeling the pill break down and went wide eyed as a wave of heat went through her body and got a cry of surprise out of her before she felt the shackles tug her up, making her stand and grit her teeth as the heat focused around her breasts and groin.

"Wow, it worked faster than I thought it would." remarked Karin standing up right behind her before reaching up and cupping the woman's breasts.

"Ah!" let out Kyouka as the mutant slowly rubbed them around her hands with a smile as she closed her eyes. "Ah...ah...ah...ah."

"My, you're shouting out loud, does it feel that good?" she asked right next to Kyouka's head before leaning in closer. "You're very sensitive."

Kyouka opened her eyes and moaned louder as Karin began to give her nipples a squeeze which made her body jolt as the heat got more warmer. "N-No, I-I'm not feeling it."

"I can have a lot of fun with these boobs, I'll take real good care of you." smirked Karin, licking her lips before leaning down and held up one of Kyouka's breasts and brought it closer. "Look, it's getting hard." she teased seeing the nub before latching her mouth over it and began sucking on the nub, making Kyouka moan louder.

Kyouka couldn't move and moaned as Karin's hand was pinching her other nipple before it slid down her back and she jolted feeling two fingers push into her pussy. "N-Not there!"

'Her moans are so cute.' thought Karin sliding the fingers in and out while swirling her tongue across the nipple and pressing her breasts against the woman's side.

Kyouka moaned more and more, feeling the fingers and Karin's tongue with her juices trickling out and her loins getting too warm. "I-I-I'm….I'm gonna cum!"

That just made Karin push her fingers as deep as she could in while giving the nub a bite which made Kyouka scream as the mutant felt the juices gush out over her hand and onto the floor. She lifted her head off and slid her fingers out while giggling as Kyouka panted. "You came already? How cute."

The woman took a moment to try and catch her breath with her juices still trickling out as she looked down and saw Karin sliding a hand under her loincloth.

"Then I'll play with you some more." she smirked while rubbing against her pussy with a blush. "I'll give you something real good."

"W...What are...you saying?" she asked before seeing something rise up from under the clothing and saw it was a huge pulsating and twitching cock. "So this is the cock belonging to one of Phantom Lady's mutants, it's huge, it looks like it might explode.'

Karin moved closer while the shackles for Kyouka let go and she dropped down while staring at the girth. "I want you to suck on it."

The woman gulped while tempted to say no, but found herself grabbing it with one hand and leaned in with her mouth open and started to slowly take the head in with her lips before Karin grabbed her head and started moving it back and forth over the tip.

"Just like that, I wanna feel your mouth all over it." she smirked. "Make sure to use your tongue too."

Kyouka found her head slowly clouding over while her tongue trailed around it making Karin hum and moan before pulling her dick out.

"I'll bet you're feeling nice and hot just from tasting it aren't you?"

Kyouka felt ashamed to hear that and wanted to look away, but her eyes stayed on Karin's dick while idly focusing on the taste of it in her mouth as the mutant smirked.

"Tell me, how many cocks have you sucked on?" Karin asked, teasing at the sight.

Kyouka blushed at the question and couldn't help, but shiver at the implication the mutant gave.

"With a body like yours, you must have a lot of men look at you and want a taste." Karin licked her lips. "Now you can entertain me by using those huge, sensitive, and dirty boobs of yours." smirked Karin raising her dick in front of the woman who blushed while looking away.

"I-I don't…" Kyouka let out, trying to refuse the action Karin wanted her to do.

"Do it." ordered Karin moving it closer. "Use those big boobs of yours and rub my cock."

Reluctantly, Kyouka lifted her big breasts and placed them around Karin's throbbing cock. She shivered feeling the warmth, but began to slowly move them up and down the girth, much to Karin's amusement.

"Go on, use your mouth at the same time."

Kyouka blushed at that and moved her mouth away from Karin's dick in a vain attempt to refuse. "B-But aren't these enough?"

Karin giggled before rolling her eyes. "You wish. It might feel good, but I need more than that~" She smirked. She grabbed Kyouka's head and held it against her dick with her cheek rubbing up against it. "Go ahead, I know you really want to suck on it like a true slut."

Kyouka blushed as she smelled something. She sniffed a slightly musky smell and shivered as her curiosity began to wander. She moved her mouth and began sucking on Karin's dick with a hum. Her body tingled from the taste, much to her displeasure, but Karin hummed while grabbing the woman by the hair and forced her to bob her head back and forth.

"Oooh, good little slut~"

"Mm, mmph!" Kyouka let out as she felt Karin's dick enter and slightly exit her mouth. It throbbed and was meaty due to its size and she couldn't help but lick around as Karin made it move in her mouth. She wanted to try and break away from it, but the more she tasted it, the more her body slowly did the opposite.

"Hehe, I can tell you're trying to get away, but really, your body's much more honest than you," Karin teased as she thrusted her dick more in Kyouka's mouth. "That medicine is helping you turn into what you really are. A slut that craves any big dick in front of her."

'No, it's not true!' Kyouka thought to herself in a, once again, vain attempt to deny how good it felt to service the mutant having her way with her.

"Mmm, move your breasts harder." Karin lightly ordered.

Kyouka shivered and reluctantly moved and mashed her breasts together more against Karin's dick, practically smothering it. Her tongue swirled around the tip which made the mutant pant and smile.

"You're really good at this, aren't 'cha?" Karin said as her dick throbbed more. She made Kyouka bob her head faster with a moan while said woman gagged since the dick was going into her throat, making her almost choke as it filled the passage. "Ah! This feels even better."

"Mmph! Mm!" Kyouka let out as she barely managed to breathe from the size of the mutant's dick.

"Mm, I hope you enjoy a load down there, 'cause I'm close!" Karin let out as she thrusted faster, making her cock throb almost uncontrollably.

'What? Pull out!' Kyouka tried to let out, but all that came were loud mumbles.

"Oh yeah, enjoy this!" Karin exclaimed as she thrusted in Kyouka's mouth and completely hilted herself in the woman's mouth and throat, cumming inside with a moan.

"MMMMM!" Kyouka let out with wide eyes as she was forced to swallow the sperm and couldn't pull back due to Karin's grip, but also due to the fact the salty taste was making her body feel on fire as she felt her folds get moist.

"Hah~ That felt great. Gotta say, Auntie, you really know how to pleasure a girl," Karin smiled as she pulled her dick out of Kyouka's mouth, having finished giving her her seed.

Kyouka panted while getting some sperm shot onto her face and chest, making her feel more humiliated as she couldn't help but lick some up from around her mouth, but that's when what Karin said clicked.

"Auntie? What?" Kyouka mumbled confused and aroused from the cum that seemed to make whatever medicine Karin gave her much more active.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Karin smirked with amusement while tempted to giggle.

"D-Didn't know what?" Kyouka asked as the implications this mutant made her begin to dread whatever might be the answer.

Karin turned to the side where Phantom Lady sat and grinned wider. "Kaa-san, can I tell her?"

Kyouka looked over, confused on what the mutant meant.

"Hmm...I suppose you may, she is bound to know eventually. Might as well," Phantom Lady said with a smirk present upon her masked face. "It's been a while, hasn't it Kyouka?"

"Huh?" Kyouka let out. The way she spoke with familiarity confused her. Did she already know her? Another thing was that, for some reason, that voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "How do you know me?"

"Hm, tell me, who were you related to?" Phantom Lady answered Kyouka's question with her question.

Kyouka looked at the leader of the mutants before her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "N-No...it can't be," She let out, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

Phantom Lady grinned. "Oh? And tell me, what is my name?" She asked. She seemed to be enjoying the look Kyouka made.

"M….Maina." The name rolled out of her tongue, trembling, hoping it wasn't true.

Sadly, fate can be ever so cruel. Phantom Lady reached up and pulled the hidden straps on her mask before slowly pulling it off before shaking her head to reveal her face. "It's been awhile...dear sister." She said with a rueful smile.

"But...But….how?!"

"How? You mean where have I been or how am I alive, am I correct?" Phantom Lady or Maina said, enjoying the look of despair in her sister's voice. "Well I'd be happy to explain it all, if my daughter Karin doesn't break you that is."

"...D-Daughter? She's my n-niece?" Kyouka as she turned her head to Karin.

"Yup, and you enjoyed all my juice auntie." winked the girl whose dick was still raging hard.

Kyouka shivered, the implications of incest with her apparent niece caused her to, unknowingly, get wet, something the mother and daughter in front of her noticed easily.

"Oooh, I can't tell if that's the medicine, or if auntie's a natural slut~" sang Karin licking her lips before moving closer with Kyouka trying to back up, but was pushed on her back by the mutant using her foot and crouched down to spread her legs and saw the slit getting more moist. "Oooh, look at all the juices you're letting out. I'll bet I'll slip in no problem."

"N-No, please. It's too big," Kyouka tried to deny while trying, in vain, to close her legs. But Karin easily held them open and chuckled.

"Don't be silly, it'll fit just fine~" Karin said as she grabbed her own dick and moved closer to her aunt's pussy. She rubbed the tip against the entrance making Kyouka gasp and shiver. "I'll make sure to stretch you out."

"N-No-" Kyouka let out before she felt Karin push her dick inside, causing her to feel immense pleasure, "A-Agh~ AHH~!" She practically screamed as her pussy clenched tightly from having her walls start stretching due to Karin's girth.

"Oh!" Karin perked up and smirked. "You're feeling good already? What a slut~"

Maina, who watched, tilted her head, came to an amusing conclusion. "It's simply her genes playing a part in her sensitivity towards pleasure. Unsurprising, considering who we are." She chuckled. "Her breasts are probably like mine, except hers are more sensitive."

"Ohh~ So~ big~" Kyouka let out as she felt the pussy involuntarily clench in pleasure. She lightly spasmed from the feeling.

Karin smirked and pulled back with a hum before pushing it right back in, making Kyouka gasp with wide eyes. "Oh yes, that medicine's really doing work if you feel _this_ good. I'll make sure you've had your fill after sending you into a world of pleasure." Karin said as she thrusted before she grabbed her aunt's big breasts, causing said aunt to yelp and moan in pleasure.

"D-Don't squeeze them!" Kyouka let out.

"Don't be silly, if you're really like kaa-san, I'll bet you have lots of tasty milk in these udders of yours." Karin said before licked her lips and latched onto one of Kyouka's nipples, making the woman yelp out. She started to suck on the nub again while pulling her dick back and pushed back in, making her aunt bite her lip.

"S-Stop~" Kyouka let out weakly as she felt pleasure on two sides. Her pussy clenched a bit tighter at the feeling her niece's big dick gave.

In response to Karin's ministrations, the medicine in Kyouka's body reacted and started affecting her breasts. This made them feel tingly and sensitive, making her gasp as Karin swirled her tongue on the nipple while squeezing both, making her clench up and groan.

"Ohh~ like that, auntie~? I'll make you feel even more!" Karin let out as she squeezed a bit harder and sucked on the nipple a bit more. As she did this, she didn't slow down as she thrusted. In fact, she sped up a bit, making Kyouka arch her back from the pleasure.

"Ahhhhh~! Ahhhh~!" Kyouka yelped as her breasts jiggled in response to her light spasms.

"Let's try this~" Karin said as she pulled almost all the way out before thrusting inside with her mutant strength, making Kyouka exclaim as her pussy clenched its hardest. Hilting herself that fast seemed to make her lose her composure and cum that much quickly, not that Karin was satisfied yet. "Oooh, now you're REALLY feeling it now~"

"Hah~ Ahh~! AHH!" Kyouka let out as Karin did the same thing as before making her spasm from the intense pleasure. Her breasts wobbled that much more as her pussy leaked her own nectar.

Phantom Lady herself licked her lips seeing this while proud of her daughter, who began to move her hips quicker, digging her dick in deeper and deeper.

"Mmm, your pussy is tighter than I thought, that just makes it better for me~" Karin teased as she held Kyouka's wide hips and thrusted harder.

"N-No more~ I'm gonna bre-! AGHH!" Kyouka exclaimed again as Karin gave a particular hard thrust, making her aunt cum again.

Said mutant licked her lips before noticing something leak out from Kyouka's nipples and slowed down with curiosity. "Hmm~? What's this~?"

Kyouka panted as she tried regaining her composure before she let out a sound of confusion when she felt a liquid run down her breasts, "Huh? What is-?" She let out.

"Oh! Good, I'm thirsty." Karin licked her lips and clamped onto one of the nubs before sucking, making Kyouka cry out while the girl hummed with satisfaction with Kyouka feeling something gushing out into Karin's mouth.

"Hahh~ W-Wha~? Is this?" Kyouka moaned before her back arched again as she felt Karin suck harder. "AHHHHH!"

"Mmm~" Karin let out as she gulped the contents of Kyouka's breasts before she pulled away and wiped her mouth. "Thanks for the milk, auntie~" She teased with a grin.

Kyouka panted while blushing harder, only to moan as Karin started to resume pushing in and out of her pussy. "Oh god~!"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like fresh milk and some fun to get me going!" Karin let out as she thrusted. "That medicine helped get all that milk out auntie, which means it's my turn to give you some of mine~"

"N-Ahh~!" Kyouka let out as she came again from the renewed thrusting.

"I'll go ahead and cum right inside~"

"W-What?! N-No~!" moaned Kyouka with wide eyes. "Pull out, don't cum!"

"Aww, can't do that auntie. Your slutty cunt is squeezing me too tight, it means you want every drop inside~" Karin said as she thrusted as fast as her mutant strength allowed her, making Kyouka spasm more in pleasure.

"N-N-N-AHHHH!" she let out, her body feeling tingly and good, making her try to keep it together and had to get Karin out, but heard her grunt and pant.

"Here you go~!" Karin exclaimed as she slammed all the way in and hilted herself, cumming inside with a moan as her seed flowed in with her dick throbbing.

"HAAGHHH~!" Kyouka exclaimed more as her pussy clenched tightly. She felt mind numbing amounts of pleasure flood her senses as she felt so much cum go inside her. Her body didn't listen to her as her pussy tried milking as much of Karin's essence.

Karin smiled as she kept her dick in and let her seed pool inside, and when it stopped, she hummed while Kyouka panted with a dazed expression.

Phantom Lady, from where she watched, smirked as she noticed how broken her sister became from just her daughter. If that was all it took, Kyouka wouldn't even last one round with her.

"That felt great auntie, but we're not done yet." smirked Karin while sitting up and rotated Kyouka onto her right side and propped her left leg on her shoulder and started to resume moving in and out of the pussy, making Kyouka cry out.

"S-Stop...I-I'm sensitive!" Kyouka let out, trying to dissuade her niece.

"That's the _point_!" Karin let out as she thrusted hard again, making Kyouka cum again from such force. "I'm not going to stop until your slutty pussy sucks me dry~!"

"N-No-! Agh~! I won't-! Ohh~ last! AHH!" Kyouka let out as she came again. She could already feel how much her body begged for more and tried her hardest to deny these feelings, but she had her limits.

"Nonsense, you'll last just fine~" The mutant waved off as she slammed fast into her aunt. "Go ahead and cry as loud as you want."

"I-! OHH~!" Kyouka let out as she felt her niece hit a particular sensitive spot that shook her core, making her cum with more pleasure than before. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh-ho~ did I find that g-spot~? I think I did~!" Karin teased as she thrusted harder into that spot she found. This would help her aunt unwind.

"AHHH!" Kyouka let out as she came hard, her breasts bouncing and her legs bucking from the pleasure her mutant niece gave. She felt said mutant reach down and squeeze at her right breast and pinch it, making her gasp as her milk leaked out onto the floor.

"Hehe~ If you're feeling _this_ good, I wonder how you'd feel if I unloaded on that spot with _everything _I have~" Karin said she breathed near Kyouka's ear, making her moan and shiver.

"N-No…." Kyouka let out, not sounding as...resistant as before, something Karin and her mother noticed instantly.

"Go ahead Karin, don't hesitate to get rough with her."

"You got it, kaa-san!" Karin let out before slowly pulled back until she was _just_ at the edge of Kyouka's pussy before slamming her dick with all her strength into that g-spot she found, causing Kyouka's resistance to snap and moan loudly with her pussy clenching its absolute hardest. It didn't stop there as Karin thrusted in and out with her force never wavering as she thrusted faster and faster. She got an idea and slowed down, only to flip her aunt on all fours without removing her dick, reached down and grabbed her wrists, and held her arms behind her before slamming in and out and making Kyouka cry out loud.

"Ahh~ More~ More~!" Kyouka unknowingly let out as her tongue came out from the pleasure she felt. Her breasts continued to wobble and shake as each hard and fast thrust broke her more and more. Not to mention her milk leaked out and sprayed all across the floor.

"You want more~? I'll give you more!" Karin let out as she thrusted faster, making sure to keep holding onto her aunt's wrists. "I'll give you even more of my own milk~"

"Yes~! Yes!" Kyouka let out as she came again from the pleasure. Her mind couldn't give itself the composure she would normally have and had, at the moment, submitted to Karin. That's when she felt said mutant's cock throb and moaned out feeling more sperm shoot into her.

"That's it, auntie~! Take it all~" Karin let out as she thrusted and came in that g-spot she found. The niece herself moaned as her dick throbbed and let out cum, filling her aunt even more.

"AHHHHH!" Kyouka exclaimed as her entire body shook. Her toes curled, her legs spasmed, her breasts wobbled uncontrollably, her pussy clenched, her control of her tongue was nil, and her eyes rolled back, in absolute pleasure that was felt in her very being, something that was noticed by those present.

"Karin. Why don't you give Kyouka one more load in her pussy." Phantom Lady suggested to Karin, much to the younger mutant's happiness.

"Hah...hah...wha?" Kyouka mumbled, seeming to have come to her senses.

"Ok kaa-san. This next one will feel really good auntie." Karin smirked before she pulled Kyouka backwards and pressed her against the younger girl's chest while Karin balanced on her heels and held Kyouka's hands away with her held up by her dick and her legs spread before she started to bounce her aunt up and down her girth.

"Ahh! Ahhh~ Please~ No more~" Kyouka let out, feeling tired and restricted. She felt most of the strength she had before just leave her.

"Oh? Don't be silly auntie. You can handle plenty more~. Especially when your slutty hole is leaking." whispered Karin looking down as her seed leaked down her dick from Kyouka's snatch.

"Ah~ Ahhh~" Kyouka let out as she felt Karin's dick go inside. She felt embarrassed at how exposing this position felt. It didn't help that she knew her sister to be watching. She closed her eyes and turned away while her breasts bounced with the movement, making more milk leak out onto the floor.

"Heh, it is truly amusing to see you like this, O sister of mine." Maina or Phantom Lady replied as she smirked, making Kyouka blush in embarrassment and pleasure. "To think your very womb is the reason Angel Blade exists is amusing considering your body can't even resist your own nieces dick."

"It's like she is the mother of all Angel's. Kinda Ironic since she's never been pregnant...until now~" Karin commented with a smirk as she continued to fuck her aunt. "Who knows, maybe you'll give birth to a complete opposite of an Angel...maybe even a Dark Angel or something!" She said in excitement, as pronounced as her increased thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! N-No more." Kyouka cried out, feeling the sperm get pushed in deeper and deeper.

"Aww~ It's cute when you think you can deny how good it feels." Karin replied, teasing her aunt. "I mean, you were begging for it like the complete slut we know you are. Maybe, I need to try harder." she started to thrust upwards as Kyouka bounced down making her cry out and shudder from the pleasure.

"AHH~! Please~ It's too much!" Kyouka let out, unaware that a thin line of drool leaked off the side of her mouth. "Don't cum anymore!"

"Hehe, see kaa-san? It's adorable~" Karin commented. "She wants it, she knows she does."

"Then give it to her."

Karin grinned. "With pleasure~" She said as she thrusted as hard as before, making sure to aim at that g-spot like before. "Here it cums auntie~"

"N-No~! AHHH~!" Kyouka exclaimed as she came again from the pleasure her niece was forcing her to receive. Right as she felt the dick start shooting another load right up into her narrow hole.

"Ohhh~ Take it, auntie~!" Karin exclaimed as her dick throbbed and throbbed rapidly as cum went up her aunt's pussy and invaded her womb, marking her completely.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Soon enough, Karin stopped expelling her seed into her aunt while Kyouka stilled, reveling in the absolutely pleasurable state her mind swam in. "Mmm, that was amazing~"

Kyouka panted with a glazed expression while moaning as Karin slowly slid out of her with so much sperm oozing out with the girl even spurting a few more loads all over her back when the big breasted woman landed on her stomach.

"Wow, you took in a lot." smirked the mutant while the woman twitched. "You'll really get knocked up with all that sperm."

"A...A...Ah..." Kyouka got out in a daze.

"But now," Karin grabbed the woman by the hips before reaching to her ass and spread them open to get a good look at her anus. "I'm gonna try out your asshole next."

Kyouka couldn't get a word out as Karin moved over and pulled the ass closer to her and making Kyouka support her rear up as the tip rubbed against the hole making her get out. "Won't...fit..."

"Of course it will." smirked the mutant before pushing the tip into it making Kyouka moan and her groan as the huge dick began to slowly make progress inside, but very slowly. "Ah, you never gave Isato your ass?"

"N-NOOOO!" she cried out with wide eyes as her pussy caused her juices to spray out feeling her ass slowly get widened open with a bulge beginning to slowly form with each inch.

"Then it's up to me to help train this!" laughed the mutant making her dick go in deeper and deeper with a hum.

"Ahh! Ahh~" Kyouka let out as she felt the new sensation. It felt like a much raw form of pleasure and slight pain. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the medicine by reaching out to the floor and tried to move away, but Karin had a tight grip on her.

"Sorry, auntie, but I'm not letting a booty like this go to waste~" Karin moaned as she increased her speed a tad bit. "Mmm, it won't let go, I could lose my cock if I slow down even a little."

Kyouka now felt conflicted. She wanted to try to make her niece slow down, but hearing this made her hesitant. Why? Was it because she found out she was related to her. Her hesitation was noticed, again.

"Oh? What's this? You're getting even tighter back here~"

"I...Ohh~" Kyouka moaned as she hesitated more. This hesitation allowed Karin to keep thrusting.

"Aww~ You do care~ Am I right~?" Karin let out, not stopping her speed.

"N-N-N-Ahh!" Kyouka exclaimed as she came from the new sensations of pleasure from her ass.

"Liar~" Karin said as she gave an especially hard thrust. "You actually care if I lose this dick, don't 'cha?" She teased, remembering that thing she said a bit earlier. "Without it, you wouldn't get a chance to feel this good."

"That's not-! AHH~!" Kyouka exclaimed as she came again, making her ass clench tightly around Karin's big dick.

"It IS true auntie~!" Karin said as she started thrusting faster, making sure to hold her auntie closer. "It's okay, auntie. I _love_ you too. You've got a nice bod, that's for sure."

Kyouka went wide eyed feeling the dick push in and out faster, her body slowly giving out from the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum again, auntie~ You'll belong to us soon enough~" Karin told as she made sure to have her aunt practically in mid air as she fucked her. "You'll make the perfect little fuck toy for all of us, especially me~"

"Please~" Kyouka began as her resolve broke again, "Fuck me~" She let out as she moaned.

'Hmph, she's finally given in.' thought Phantom Lady with amusement.

"Hehe~ I knew you'd see it my way!" Karin said before thrusting as much and fast as she possibly could. Her dick was stretching open Kyouka's asshole more and more, making said woman cry out in pleasure as her milk kept dribbling out from her breasts.

"So good! So good~! Ahh~!" Kyouka let out as she came again, making her pussy clench and her ass tighten again.

"Beg me for my seed auntie." whispered Karin before she started to nibble on Kyouka's ear.

"Ohh~ More~ Fuck me more~ Cum inside me~" Kyouka said as she shivered from the action her niece did.

"Get ready Kyouka, for you have now become part of us." spoke Phantom Lady before giving a nod to her daughter who gave a dark smirk and started to slam in and out Kyouka without mercy making the woman scream her head off.

"Yes! YES! Make me cum! Cum inside me!" Kyouka let out as she moaned louder and louder.

"As you wish auntie!" Karin grinned as she thrusted a few times more before hilting herself as she moaned. "Take it all!" She exclaimed as her dick let out her seed in her aunt's, making the older woman cry out in ecstasy.

"AHHHHH!" Kyouka let out, forming a puddle of milk and juices on the floor as she felt the mutant seed fill her ass up.

This lasted for a full minute before they both relaxed as Karin finished cumming in the big breasted Kyouka. They both panted in varying amounts, Kyouka more than Karin. Kyouka had the look of absolute pleasure on her face, her eyes unfocused and going up her head while her tongue was let out of her open mouth, having lost control over it from having her senses overloaded.

Karin smiled and pulled her dick out with a hum which came out with a pop and watched as her seed seeped out onto the floor while Kyouka let out a dazed sound from the feeling. "Hey, kaa-san. I think I broke her. Hehehe." She giggled, seeing the looked her aunt made.

"Good, which means we can put her to better use." Phantom Lady said, smirking.

"You gonna do it when she's awake or like, hehe, that?" Karin asked her mother, knowing what Phantom Lady implied.

"She will awaken to the new change." Phantom replied.

"So...during?" Karin asked, curious and excited.

"Yes."

"Great! Want me to watch?" Karin said as she saw her mother approach them.

"Go right ahead."

Karin smirked as she moved back as her mother approached her sister. She stroked her dick in anticipation.

Phantom Lady looked down at the broken body of her sister before tendrils rose up from her back and towards her with Nailkaiser herself watching and shivering herself, recalling them from her memory.

"It begins." Nailkaiser commented.

The tendrils that came from Phantom Lady moved around her sister and lifted her slightly in midair. Two tendrils went to Kyouka's breasts and latched on, making Kyouka moan and gain awareness while another moved to her pussy.

"W-What? Wha-AHHH!" she moaned, feeling it push and wiggle it's way inside, making her body shudder.

"Ah, you're awake, Kyouka. It's time for you to become one of us." Phantom Lady said as the tendril in her sister's pussy let out...something and moved in and out of her, making her moan.

"W-What's ha-AHHHHH!" Kyouka let out as her pussy dripped and clenched while feeling something go inside her system. Her body spasmed as her breasts stiffened. Above her crotch and below her belly, her skin seemed to part before a blue gem settled into view. The area around her tailbone throbbed and moved before a tail sprouted out, making Kyouka yelp, "What's-! Ooh~ Happening~?"

"You're becoming just like us." Phantom Lady said to her sister before Kyouka moaned more.

The transformation made Kyouka feel a strange feeling before her breasts expanded a tiny bit. Kyouka then yelped and groaned as they heard Kyouka's bones move and rearrange themselves, making the transforming woman spasm. On her head, another set of ears appeared, making Kyouka start to hear things more clearly than before.

"It will take some time getting used to, but you'll grow accustomed to it." Phantom Lady commented as the tendril in her sister's pussy shook before Kyouka was finally let go, without noticing her clit throb a tad bit. "Now rest, you need it."

"Hah...hahh~" Kyouka let out as she passed out in exhaustion, at Karin's feet.

"Wow, she became a bit of a cow, huh?" Karin commented, looking over her aunt's new form.

"Indeed, which suits her just perfectly." Phantom Lady agreed.

"Should I take her with me and explain her new role, mother?" Karin asked, crouching to her aunt.

"Yes."

Karin nodded as she picked Kyouka up and gently pulled her over her shoulder with the newly transformed Kyouka's ass next to Karin's face and with the cow tail lightly wagging near said face. "Aww, it's kinda cute." She commented before walking off with her aunt.

(Timeskip)

With gritted teeth, the revealed form of Angel Blade with her arms chained behind her back was shown as she witnessed something she never thought she would ever see.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Karin-sama!" The new form of Kyouka, her aunt let out as she was fucked from behind by the mutant named Karin.

Angel Blade struggled against her restraints, wanting to help her aunt like the self-righteous heroine she was. She blushed however seeing the form her aunt had been turned into, forced to see as her aunt's breasts sway with each thrusts and spurt milk out each time Karin squeezed them, while horrified seeing the large bump her aunt had upon her belly.

"No matter how many times I give it to ya, you always feel so great, auntie." Karin said with a smirk, much to Angel Blade's confusion. "But you're not making sounds like a real cow should."

"Kyouka! I'll save you...as...soon as I...get these chains off!" Angel Blade said as she tried, and failed, to free her hands.

"M-Moo! Moo! Moo!" Kyouka let out, obeying her niece's suggestion to please her.

"Aha~! That's much better, ain't that right, sis~?" Karin said she lightly moaned, holding her aunt's hips. "Auntie is a natural born slut, she doesn't want to let go of my dick no matter what."

"Auntie? Sis? What are you...saying!" Moena, or Angel Blade, let out, having a hard time trying to struggle with how erotic her aunt was being.

"Oh don't be silly, we all know who you are, Moena~" Karin let out, with a smirk before moaning as she came in Kyouka's pussy in front of Angel Blade.

"W-Wha-!? How?" Moena let out as she was struck speechless from the immediate climax.

"Auntie told us everything." Karin said with a smirk.

"Why do you keep calling her auntie? And, how could you, Aunt Kyouka?" Moena asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Moo! Moo! Mooooo!" Kyouka exclaimed as she came, her pussy clenching and her breasts dripping more of her milk on the floor.

"Well, you see~ You and I are related~" Karin said in a jovial tone as she thrusted again in her aunt's cum filled pussy. "In fact, I think it's time you say hi to kaa-san~"

"Huh?" Moena let out, confused. Was she talking about Phantom Lady?

"Kaa-san~" Karin called out.

Tap Tap Tap

Footsteps rang along the floor and soon the one and only Phantom Lady came into view, smirking at all of them. "Ah, I see the whole family is here." She said cryptically.

"You! What have you done to that woman!" yelled Moena, trying to keep up with her alter ego and feign ignorance.

Unfortunately, Phantom Lady already knew. "Oh, Moena. It's quite adorable when you try to play hero." She said, almost condescendingly.

Moena's eyes widened before Phantom Lady reached for the straps to her mask. From there, she grasped them and pulled. They unclipped themselves before she slowly pulled it off, showing a face Moena never thought she'd ever see. "It's been a long time, Moena." She said as she shook her hair, fixing it into place.

"K...K...Kaa-san?" Moena asked, unaware of tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"O my dear sweet daughter, we finally meet again at long last." Phantom Lady said, unaware that she unintentionally sounded like she was taking lines of some kind of soup opera. "You've grown up into a fine young woman."

"U-Uhm, my actual body is not like this." Moena said, blushing in embarrassment, while her lips quivered, barely containing much emotion.

"Oh I know that, I've known it for a while now." Phantom Lady or Maina replied before noticing her daughter's shaking shoulders, likely in an effort to stop herself from breaking down and bawling right there. She smiled and suddenly hugged Moena and rubbed her back. "It's fine to cry."

"Hic, hic...kaa-san!" Moena let out as she pressed her head against the crook Maina's shoulder, letting her sob and cry, making her tears wet Phantom Lady's outfit.

"There, there Moena, it'll be alright." Maina said as she lightly patted her daughter's back.

Karin smiled at the side, making sure not to pull out Kyouka, lest she accidentally ruin the moment.

"You...were….I thought….you were….dead…." Moena said in between sobs.

"In a way, I suppose I was. However, this is how I am now." Maina answered as she rubbed her daughter's back. She looked at Karin and nodded before she undid Moena's binds, who didn't pay it much attention, and proceeded to lead her out of the room.

"And another happy ending, right auntie?" Karin said quietly to Kyouka.

"Moo….moo…."

"What's that? Cum inside so you stay pregnant? How like a slut~" Karin said with a grin before she began thrusting again, making Kyouka moan and...moo more. "You'll be birthing out babies left and right, for the rest of your life~"

"Moo~!" Kyouka let out, whether from excitement or pleasure was anyone's guess. One thing was for sure, she definitely enjoyed being fucked by the mutant.

"Who knows, maybe one of these days you could try out the new addition to your slutty form soon." Karin said, knowing that since Kyouka was now one of them, she could sprout a cock of her own. "Now moan louder for me."

"M-Moo~! Ohhh~" Kyouka let out as she came again from the pleasure. Her pussy clenched tightly around Karin's dick like so many times from before.

'She's officially my new favorite~' thought Karin with a giggle as she slammed in and out relentlessly with her dick twitching. "I'm cumming again!"

Kyouka moaned and mooed as she felt Karin's seed enter her again, making her climax once again.


	13. Frisk and Undyne

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Frisk and Undyne

Series: Undertale

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Undyne wore something Frisk didn't think she'd put on. "How is it, punk? Do I look hot or what?" She wore a tight black dress with a slit on each thigh to expose tender blue meat. Even a slight hint of her cleavage was left out in the air. It was a backless and collarless affair that hugged her form like a second skin. The skirt was so short as if not only to emphasize how long and toned her legs were, but also to give the best idea on how succulent her thickness was and tease the barest glimpse of her womanhood.

However. "H-Hey! Undyne!" When the fish woman had dragged Frisk to the back of the restaurant, he thought it was something important. Not that she would crouch down on the ground behind the building in a dark alley to tear his pants off.

"Oh, come on, I can totally tell you've kept me on your head, punk." The red-haired warrior huffed. Her natural moisture and sushi smell made the dripping between her legs much more humid. "And I've been told it's the best to do it outdoors." She smirked as Frisk's nostrils were invaded by a strong yet pleasant fish smell. And when she pounced, she didn't hold back. Frisk couldn't fight back if he wanted to, she was stronger than an ox. Thus, he was defenseless as his pants and boxers came down. His dick sprung up, lightly smacking Undyne on her cheek as it bounced happily in front of her. Frisk's cock was a hefty 11-inch-long beast of a rod as thick as a horse monster's with pulsating veins running through it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about~!" Undyne marveled at the sight and inhaled deeply, licking her lips before opening her mouth to take the shaft for a spin. Any further protests died once Undyne wrapped her blue lips around Frisk's cock. Easily deepthroating the member in one single swoop thanks to her mouth, she made sure to not cut or dig into it with her teeth. However, she noted how Frisk and his dick jolted with pleasure when she lightly scratched the sides with her chompers, giving her an idea. Burying her nose into the human's brown bush of pubic hair, she hummed in delight to vibrate his cock.

Slowly she pulled her mouth back, glistening lines of spit following her trail and linking her lips to his meat. The fish woman then kissed the cockhead near tenderly, and proceeded to suck him back in. Bobbing her head at a relaxed pace but picking up speed at even bob of her head, Undyne made sure to curl her tongue around his length in a drill shape. Every time the balls slapped her chin the lancer had her nimble muscle slip out and flick the orbs. Frisk put his hands on her hand to try and make her ease up a little to no avail, Undyne was hungry and her frantic pace just sped up the more she moved. As the boy's weighty sack smacked at the older woman's chin, she held on to his legs while Frisk gripped the brick wall behind him.

Undyne happily licked and kissed the human's cock. Long drawn out licks up and down the pulsating meat pole made his cockhead leak precum which she happily slurped. Leaving light pink scratch marks on it from her teeth, she made sure to grip his thighs to lock Frisk in place. Not that he minded as his dick melted the more her tongue lashed with a few short pecks of her lips whenever she pulled back. She wiggled and shook her wide hips as her slick pussy dripped and stained her inner thighs. Her head moved in a blur as she swallowed his dick in delight, sending him reeling as he threw his head back from his cock getting ready to burst.

"U-Undyne-" was all he got out since his girlfriend didn't let him finish. She grabbed his hips and slammed her mouth down to the base of his cock as soon as she felt the first spurt of thick seed on her tongue. Soon a large load came down her mouth. Gooey and thick blast after virile blast of spunk reached the back of her throat and stained it with enough force for it to blow out her nostrils.

"Puah!?" Forced to take her mouth off, Undyne was blasted in the face with a torrent of jizz. Thick heavy pumps of cum splashed and coated her face, dripping onto her breasts. Such sensation made her pierced nipples perk up through the cloth, revealing she had gold loops. While the beefy cock rested on her face, she swallowed all the cum she could. Her neck contracted and expanded with every thick load going down her throat before she opened her mouth for more. She got a few shots that Frisk still had and made sure to catch a few in her hungry maw while most of it landed in her breast and face.

"Now this is a dick!" exclaimed the fish spear wielder with a large grin as she licked some of the cum off her face, the rest coated her face like a common whore. "But I'm nowhere near done with you!" Undyne then moved up her skirt to show off her hungry womanhood. There was red hair neatly trimmed and cut in the shape of an inverted heart around the tight muff. A pretty dark crimson slit with a throbbing red pearl coated the air with the smell of her arousal and made Frisk harden easily. Her snatch leaked more once she saw his dick twitch just from seeing her, a blush tainting her cheeks at that.

"We're not eating, are we?" Frisk rhetorically asked while his body moved on autopilot. He was too excited to care, he just registered that he spread her pussy open with his middle and index fingers of one hand to see her tiny and winking hole contracting already to milk him. It was as if her inner walls were beckoning the young savior of the underworld to plow her.

She smirked. "I didn't train you to be a wimp, so fuck me raw."

And he returned the smirk. "Heh, alright." Instead of taking her by the hips, Frisk picked his fishy lover by her legs. Spreading them out to the world and showing off her gaping wet pussy shuddering over his raging cock. Undyne purred as she reached back to hold on to his head. Frisk slammed Undyne down on his cock without any further roleplay or ceremony. His prick tunneled right into her womb in one go like a furious lava flow and created a small bump on her belly from the sheer size of his prick inside her.

"Oohh Yeah~!" With her head tilting back in a guttural moan, Undyne came like a fountain from feeling his girth crush and shape her innards to the shape of such a marvelous dick. Spraying her salty nectar all over the floor of the alley, she coiled her legs around his waist while the boy started to stand-fuck her with his hands digging further into her thighs for support. Shuddering and twitching along the lancer, Frisk gave in to his lust as he pressed her against a wall and stared at her gorgeous form barely contained in that dress.

Her firm if small chest jiggled wildly and even clapped to his motions as she was pounded by the shaft hitting her core with wild abandon. Her sharp nails dug into the human's back, leaving scars that would stay and make Toriel punish her. Undyne didn't care, the way Frisk stretched her in ways no toy could compare with was worth it. She passionately held him tightly while the boy slammed his cock up in her like a piston in overdrive. With hearts in her eyes, her pussy clenched and squeezed the massive dick inside her. A dazed smile on her face showed how much she loved the throbbing cock inside her.

Frisk clenched his jaw as his cock Undyne's greedy velvety vice grip on his cock coiled tightly and near painfully. He felt as if she was trying to rip it off, and yet that pain added to his pleasure and made his frantic pace all the rougher and wilder. He had to use all his strength from training with the warrior monster to move in such a tight little pussy. Undyne was loving it as her only eye rolled backwards, she was grunting and growling as she kissed and nipped at her lover's neck, leaving some marks while also letting him feel her breasts on his chest.

Feeling his cock about to come up to its next climax, he squeezed her smoothly scaly thighs while his dick reached its breaking point. "I can't hold it!" Frisk roared as he felt his cum rushing up and hard out of his rooster as Undyne's legs and arms coiled around his body like a possessive spider.

"Inside, you little shit! Give me a daughter already!" Undyne yelled with as much love and fury as with everything else she did in life.

Soon, her body shuddered completely as another climax rocked her world. Frisk joined her as he burst and shot his load deep inside her. Creamy and viscously thick white cum rushed into her hungry sex in powerful slimy shots. His orbs always seemed to work into overdrive as he literally came buckets, more than enough to fertilize any human woman without effort, and thus being enough matter to create babies with any monster girl of his choosing. Oozing cum dripped down Undyne's ass cheeks as she got filled to the point her belly bloated slightly, tearing the sides of her dress. Her body twitched limply as Frisk coated her innards with his man goo. And the most amazing part was how his body wanted to keep going.

"Not bad, you little...brat…" she slurred in a sex-drunk afterglow with her tongue lolling out. "So...think that spider has our food ready?"

"Oh cr-" he started to curse until his realization was made funnier by the universe's actions.

"Frisky, your order is ready and- WHAT!?" Muffet, who had been searching for her friend since he was eating at her restaurant, found him buried balls deep in Undyne.

-Moments later-

Undyne snapped, "Back off my man meat, you little brat! Frisk needs a real woman!"

Muffet giggled like a stereotypical ojou-sama. "Ahuhuhu! Oh, please, I'm all the woman he could want. Six hands are better than two, dearie."

Both female monsters were on their knees in front of Frisk's stiff erection arguing with each other. Their pert posteriors swaying in the air. Muffet's fine derriere was easily a lot bigger and plumper than Undyne's muscular caboose given her spider anatomy. While both discussed who was the best with human cock – only Frisk's, of course - Undyne's pussy kept leaking a copious amount of his milk as she licked Frisk's cock and balls. The spider girl jerked his length expertly and caressed his weak spots, particularly teasing his taint, before she grabbed Frisk's cock away from her rival and fellow girlfriend.

"Hey, give that back!" the fish snapped but Muffet ignored her as she squeezed her old friend's cock in her hands before sliding her tongue into his dickhole.

"AH, C-CAN'T YOU G-GIVE ME A REST!?" He didn't dislike it, but they weren't going to let him take a breather and he knew he'd be limping for a week.

"Don't be stingy." Muffet teased before she grabbed her smaller but perky breasts and squeezed them around her boyfriend's cock to give him a paizuri with her two middle hands pressing the tits against his length and the lower two hands caressing his balls.

"Grr…I am not going to let you one up me!" growled the other horny monster as she ducked down and licked at his sack. Taking one his balls in her mouth and roughly sucking on it to hear him moaning. Both competitive monster females showered the brunet's hefty shaft in affection pushing against each other, causing their lovely rears to jiggle.

All in all, life was good, Frisk thought as he succumbed to his lovers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	14. Sarabi, Timon, and Pumba

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Sarabi, Timon, and Pumba

Series: The Lion King

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the newly healed Pride's Land.

A proud mother watches as her son, the new king rules these lands with a kind heart.

Said king being Simba, and his mother Sarabi.

'My son is such a wonderful King, just like his father.' She thought while watching the animals bow to him...before Simba viciously killed the poor ostrich that was out in front. That's when she noticed Timon and Pumba. 'And of course, there are the 2 who set my son on the right path, making sure he never grew hateful.' she smiled and made her way down near them, showing she was rather tall while on her hind legs with D sized breasts and a curved physique.

Timon noticed and greeted her. "Sarabi, good afternoon!"

"Hello Timon, Pumba. How are you enjoying this clear day?"

"It's been fantastic." Said Pumba.

"Yeah, running around the Pride Lands without the worry of getting eaten has been just great." Said Timon.

"And all the tasty crunchy bugs we can eat."

"Well, I just really felt that maybe you 2 should get an even bigger reward. You are the ones who kept our king safe."

"Aw shucks, we were just doing our job."

"I mean it." she smiled. "You two deserve a grand reward."

"Well, if you insist." Said Timon. "Come-on Pumba, let's go get a reward."

"Come with me."

Then she led them to a private place. As they followed her they made it to a clearing in the tall grass to show Timon and Pumba's full bodied. Pumba was tall and fat, with a 7 inch cock to match, Timon was short and skinny, but what was dangling between his legs wasn't bad either, 6 inches.

"So huh, what kinda reward did ya have in mind?"

"Timon, Pumba?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I've been so lonely after Simba's father died, but now...you're Simba's fathers..." she then walked in front of them, hips, swaying with each step.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on here! Y-you're saying you wanna...?" Said Timon.

"Yes. Something that can satisfy all of us."

"I call that succulent back side!" Said Pumba.

She chuckled while seeing their dicks begin to grow hard. "Well Timon? Pumba's eager to pleasure me, what say you?"

"Who am I to refuse a beautiful lady's request?" Said Timon before both walked to either side of her.

"Who goes first?"

"Boys, I'm a lioness, you think I can't take you on at the same time?" Said Sarabi before getting on her knees. "I'll help both of you get nice and warmed up~"

"Great oooh..." moaned Timon as she wiggled her fingers while stroking Timon's dick.

"Don't be scared to get grabby you two." She then turned to Pumba's. "Pork, my favorite meat." She then started licking it.

Timon took her offer and reached down, grabbing one of her breasts. He gave it a firm squeeze while grinning goofily.

She moaned from that, and then started taking Pumba's dick into her mouth. "Mmmm." Hummed Sarabi as she stroked Timon harder.

"Yeah baby, stroke me harder, I'm getting close!"

'Wow, he's sensitive.' Sarabi instead switched from sucking Pumba's dick and stroking Timon's to giving Timon's dick a boobjob and stroking Pumba's dick.

"Holy tolito!" Both gasped. Timon could feel how soft her chest was.

"Softer than butterflies."

"You like that? My husband and brother in law sure did."

"You and Scar did it?"

"My husband only ever allows him to do my ass and never my pussy."

"Wow...is it weird I actually wouldn't mind seeing that?"

"You should've seen the look on his face when he finally claimed my pussy."

"Hot." Both replied before Sarabi started going faster. "Oh fuck!" Moaned both before their dicks started to twitch.

"I'm gonna blow!"

"Then blow, I love a good cum shower."

Both of them groaned before crying out as they started cumming on the lioness.

"Mmmmmh, I missed this." she smiled while closing her eyes and licking up some of the sperm around her mouth. She then rubbed the rest all over her face and body. "Delicious." Sarabi told them before laying on her side. "Now take this lioness!"

Timon rubbed his dick against Sarabi's pussy while Pumba rubbed his dick against her ass.

Meanwhile, we see Simba looking up to the sky.

"Father? What are you doing here? I don't need any more guidance."

"Huh? Oh, hey son, don't mind me. Me and your uncle Scar are about to watch Timon and Pumba fuck your mother." Said the spirit of Mufasa.

"What?!"

"Hey Mufasa, I got the beer and popcorn." Said the spirit of Scar.

"Yeah!"

Back to Timon, Pumba and Sarabi...

"Alright Pumba, let's do this!" And then both plunged deep inside her!

"Oooooh yes!" Moaned Sarabi.

Timon and Pumba didn't let up as they got rough with her! They moved back and forth, although the thrusts were sloppy and out of sync.

"Oooh, this is a new sensation." Said Sarabi. "Come on boys, try to move as one."

"You heard the lady, Pumba."

"Okay, let's try..."

1..2...3...and suddenly they were moving at the same time.

"Oh fuck yes! That's the stuff!"

Timon then claimed Sarabi's lips as Pumba kissed her neck!

"Mmmm~" 'These 2 are amazing, I should consider doing this more often with them.' she thought while Timon grabbed and started squeezing at her breasts. 'Yes, now if Pumba could grab them also, then it would be as if Scar and Mufasa haven't died at all!'

And cue said warthog grabbing at her tits and pinching the nipples.

'That's it, marrying both!' she thought before moaning louder as her tail thumped against the ground in pleasure.

'Huh, I'm pretty good for my first time.' Both thought.

"Go ahead and cum inside me!" Sarabi moaned as she felt both of their dicks twitch.

"You got it!" With one last deep thrust, they both shot their loads deep into Sarabi!

"AHHHHHHH!" She roared, which was heard all round the pride lands!

"Wow, sounds like someone is getting lucky." Said Zazu. 'Lucky.'

Back to Timon, Pumba and Sarabi who were all panting...

"Thank you boys, I really needed that."

"No problem, the pleasure was all ours."

"So...would you guys like to marry me? I'm single, I'm done with my duties as queen, and I would really love having sex with you both again."

"Wait, for real?" asked Timon with wide eyes.

"I'm serious."

Both were stupefied.

"Think about my offer why don't you? Bye." She then got up and walked away elegantly showing off her ass and hips.

"Uh...Timon?"

"Yeah Pumba?"

"I think I'm in love." he gave a goofy smile while Timon rolled his eyes.

"Well why don't we just accept the marriage offer?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah?"

"Yay!"

"I mean all the bugs we want, a comfy place to be safe at, and one hot piece of ass."

Then they ran after Sarabi, grabbed her and ran off with her.

"We accept your offer!" Said Pumba.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now let's celebrate our engagement with a 2nd round at our paradise!"

"Oooooooh, I like where this is going!" Giggled Sarabi as they kept running off.

"TIMON! PUMBA! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Shouted Simba.

"High tail it!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"Simba leave your step fathers alone!" Giggled Sarabi.

"Step fathers? Over my dead body!"

And so they all continued running.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	15. Boo Sisters and Buster

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Boo Sisters and Buster

Series: Tiny Toon Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Warner Brothers university. A place where hundreds of stars got their big break here. Best examples include...Bugs Bunny and how he's able to adapt to all situations. Joker, and how his dancing inspired a nation. M Ni...wait, why is he in this script? Okay granted he was good at the start, but later he just really sucked.

For now though we focus on the apprentice of Bugs himself lounging at his own villa.

"Let's see...let's see...what scripts did Ben grab for me this time?" Buster said as he pulled out some scripts from a huge pile. "Fuck Buddies: Buster and Babs Do It on Screen. Dammit Ben, I told you, do not take scripts from suspicious people. Next...Dragon Boy? Hmm...I'll probably audition for Brendan Bunny. Next...a reboot of Stand by Me? Hell yeah!"

As he got ready to send Stephen King an email, that's when his phone rang. The slightly larger blue bunny in a purple bathrobe sighed and picked it up. "This is Mr. Bunny speaking."

"Howdy do Buster, it's me! Big Daddy Boo!"

"How did you get this number?" he asked while pushing his sunglasses up. "I don't give out my number all willy nilly."

"Please just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine, but after this I'm blocking you."

"You remember when you came to our home right?"

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow. "I almost got married and probably eaten."

"Well uh...remember that thing you promised?"

"What did I-oh...my...god...no..."

"Yep, you promised my daughters' hands in marriage if you ever become famous!"

Buster became completely pale and dropped the phone.

"Just so you know, they're on their way right now!"

Buster shook his head while his color came back and picked up the phone. "Hold on what?!"

"I bet they're knocking on your door now boy!"

"Hang on for a second. I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I mean, w-we haven't seen each other in years after all."

"It's fine, they're still as sexy as last time, just with bigger hips, tits and butts."

"Look, it won't work. I...uh...I'm gay, yeah that's it." he quickly fibbed. "I'm sure they're probably overjoyed to see me again, but it wouldn't work, you understand."

"Nice try, but we've seen you out in public with those paparazzi shows, dating only really beautiful women. How they've all leaked your sex tapes with Babs, Fifi, and Julie Bruinn."

"Publicity?" Then a hard knocking came at the door! 'Crap!'

"Sounds like them at the door, hope ya get to work on grandkids real soon, talk to ya later."

"Hey! Come back!" That's when the door fell down!

"Oh yoohoo~"

'Oh no they're here!' He ran to barricade the door in his room, but too late! First to enter the room was Little Boo.

"Hey there cutie pie, did ya miss us?" she smiled, dressed up the same as last time, only slightly taller with a more curved physique and a more developed chest around a C cup.

Next up was Sissy Boo, holding a chainsaw. "I'll be right over there, after I make a bigger entrance for big sis." she revved it up before she started cutting around the doorframe. "There we go, here I come Buster!"

Sissy Boo was much bigger than last time, all the curves of Little Boo, but bigger. E cups, bigger ass, bigger hips, bigger legs and bigger luscious lips.

Then a loud stomping came as Big Boo entered the room. "Wooh boy! I thought I was gonna get stuck in that door." Big Boo, and what big boos they were. I cups, her ass was twice that of Sissy Boo's, her lips too, bigger hips and thicker legs, she had a big round belly, but didn't distract from her beauty.

Buster gulped before finding himself pulled into a tight hug by Little Boo against her chest.

"Ah'll bet yer over the moon seein' us again."

"Uh...you girls sure you wanna be wasting time in doors? You just got to Hollywood, we should be going out and I should be introducing you to celebrities." Buster thought fast. 'And me finding some cops for protection!'

"Mmm...nah, we just wanna get the wedding over with."

"Yeah, we been waitin' for this day for way too long."

Buster gulped, and then he had an idea. "Back off! Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or I'll call auditions to play Steve Irwin for a Steve Irwin documentary movie!"

"Bring it! All those fake crocodile hunters won't beat us!"

'Shit! They called my bluff.' Buster thought fast, he then got to his nightstand.

"Oooh, pulling out some condoms and sex toys?" Said Big Boo.

"Nope, take this!" Then Buster threw his autograph photo of Cole Sprouse at them!

All of them gasped and went starry eyed while catching it.

"I loved this guy in Riverdale!" Said Sissy Boo.

"He was so good as Cody." Said Little Boo.

They all gushed while Buster sneaked away. He darted down the hallway and zipped down the fire escape, right past the front desk where the secretary was.

"Quick...whatever your name is! No appointments today, I'm running for my life!"

'It's Furrball you jerk.' Furball said with a sign.

"Great, and if three gator sisters ask where I am, tell them nothing."

Furrball rolled his eyes as Buster ran to the front door. 'I'll remember that.'

Buster escaped his home and headed for his car.

"Please Buster!" Pleaded a whole army of bad directors with money.

"I have my own dignity! Get outta my way!" He was dressed up as a boxer and gave them all corkscrew punches before getting into his car. He got the ignition running but that's when the Boo sisters burst through the front door!

"Hey! Get on back here!"

'Nope!' Then he sped away! Running over Miley Cyrus.

"Come back here!" they called before running after him, trampling said star.

Buster drove nonstop, going past all of the red lights.

"Look out Jim Carey!"

Jim jumped out of the way.

"Phew, oh my god look out Mariah Carey!"

She did too.

"Phew, oh my god Drew Carey!"

"Ahhhhh!"

But that's when...Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles and Wayne Brady appeared just in time to save his life! Using their amazing powers to make Buster's car float over them and then back on the ground!

"Phew, that was a very close o-aaaaaah!" Then he crashed into a telephone pole! He groaned while seeing birds fly around his head. He stepped out, dazed, then trampled by the Animaniacs, then continued to walk down the sidewalk in his daze. 'I gotta find Babs. She'll make them back off!'

Later Buster wasn't dazed and was now running, but then suddenly he stopped.

"Hey kid, gimme your bike." He said, waving around 2 one hundred dollar bills.

"Ok, three hundred."

He paid the kid and started biking his way there. Meanwhile, the Boo sisters were busy repairing Buster's car.

"Come on Little Boo, you can change a tire faster than that."

"Quit yer rushing, and get back to gettin' that engine fixed!"

"Both of ya shut up!" frowned Big Boo while easily bending the metal in place. "This is why pa says Ah'm the strongest."

"Yes Fa-I I mean big sis." Said both sisters.

Meanwhile Buster was halfway to Babs' home.

"Ha, no way can those three catch up to me even if they tried. I'm such a genius." That's when he heard the hollering of 3 southerners and a speeding car. "Shit! Better pour on the gas."

The car got more closer with each peddle, but that's when Buster saw Gwenyth Paltrow's home, and decided to bait them into crashing the car into her home!

"Trick young impressionable adult women, will you? Take this!" he swerved the bike which went barreling right through the front door. 'Hopefully no security cameras saw that and those 3 should be dazed for a few minutes.' Thought Buster before rushing to Babs' mansion as fast as he could! When he got there he saw two guards standing in front of the high fence gate.

"Buster Bunny? Are you here to take Babs back?" Said one of the guards.

"No, but I am here to see her."

"Hmph, you're totally here to take her back."

"Go on in, and when you fail we'll laugh and point." Said the other guard.

"And I'll laugh when you're wrong." He went in, and heard Babs humming a tune in the living room. He walked down the hall and there she was in a bathrobe on the couch. "Yo Babsy."

"What do you want this time?" she asked without turning to him.

"We've got some familiar faces on my tail."

"And?"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so they'll back off!"

"You kidding? No way."

"Aw come on, I'll get hitched and probably eaten if they get me."

"Who's coming to get you?"

"Remember those three croc sisters?"

"Oh, them? Even the youngest had boobs bigger than mine."

"Well now they're bigger."

"3 chicks with tits bigger than mine and you want them to back off?"

"They tried to eat me, remember?" he deadpanned.

"Well, since you're rich, why don't you keep them well fed so they don't eat you?"

"Easy for you to say. I can already tell they want fresh rabbit stew."

"Look, I don't have time, I need to get ready for a sex scene in an upcoming movie." she spoke while looking at herself in a mirror. "It's with Johnny Pew and I need to get myself mentally ready for that arrogant douchebag."

"What!? Oh come on!"

"Buster, I'm the one who dumped you, remember that. Your karma for what you did to me is coming, and I will not lift a finger to help you. Goodbye." Then she pressed a button signalling for the guards.

"But Babsy."

And suddenly Buster found himself outside.

"I bet my dick is still bigger." He mumbled.

"There ya are hon!"

"Ah! No! Babs help, they're gonna eat me!"

"Alright girls, let's go home and have ourselves a wild foursome!" grinned Big Boo as the sisters picked Buster up by his ears.

"Please, I don't want the praying mantis treatment!"

"Relax Buster, we ain't gonna eat you." Assured Little Boo.

"...say what?"

"Why would we eat our husband?" Asked Little Boo.

"Unless ya think suckin' yer dick counts as eatin' you." Said Sissy Boo.

"Uh...remember our first meeting?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Little Boo.

"You wanted to eat me."

"Oh, right..." said Big Boo. "But it's water under the bridge now, right? Alls we want is a husband to love and make love to."

"And give us a few hatchlings."

"I guess we can do that." Said Buster. 'If they start licking their lips I can pull a zany move or two and get home no problem.'

"Now where would ya like to do this?" Asked Sissy Boo. "At home or a hotel?"

"Or in your fancy car?" grinned Big Boo with a seductive grin.

"I always wanted to try car sex, see what the teens in make out point are talking about when they say romantic." Said Buster.

"Ya never did it when you and that pink rabbit were dating?" Asked Little Boo.

"We had sex, she just didn't wanna go out and do it in public."

"Then Ah guess we'll have to fix that~" Said Big Boo, as they loaded into the car. "Tonight is gonna be the most fun night in your life." She assured him.

"We're gonna wring you dry~" Said Sissy Boo before kissing his cheek.

"Your penis will be an empty tube of toothpaste after~" Added Big Boo before pecking his lips.

Buster blushed before the gators ran back to his car and jumped in while closing the doors.

"Now, when we get home, let's get some rest, we're gonna git it on all night at makeout point!"

"Sounds good to me~" That's when all 3 laughed maniacally.

"Are you sure you 3 aren't trying to eat me?"

"We're sure." All 3 replied before resuming their laughing.

Buster gulped before Sissy Boo started to grab at his pantless crotch, making him jump while her sisters started to take their clothes off. 'Remain calm, they just wanna fuck.' he thought while feeling his dick slowly react and went wide eyed seeing the bare tits before Sissy Boo started to rip her own top off and saw her own breasts bounce out.

"Alrigh' Sissy, give us a show." Said Big Boo.

"No problem." Then she turned to Buster. "Puckah up."

Buster didn't have time to react before finding her lips covering his own with a hum. Buster returned the kisses though he was still a bit scared. He felt his dick stand out from his fur making the other two sisters lick their lips.

"Big n' blue, jus' like in our dreams." Said Little Boo before Sissy Boo sat on Buster's lap, back facing him.

"Go ahead and get a feel of mah rear."

"You're my wife, I didn't need permission." Said Buster as he eagerly groped her scaly ass.

"Mmmm~" Sissy Boo started stroking the dick while Buster slowly slid his arms up, saving the feel of her body before finally grabbing her chest. "Oh yeah, go ahead and get nice and rough with 'em."

Buster obliged, squeezing her chest tight and kissing her neck.

"Hey, don't go hoggin' him to yourself." Little Boo and Big Boo then got down and started licking his dick

"Hmph, so much for askin' for a show." Huffed Sissy Boo. "You two owe us that later."

"Promise." Said Big Boo.

Little Boo got an idea and started to lick at Buster's ball with a hum making him groan.

"Ooooh, Babs used to do that, b-but your tongue is bigger and better!" he let out.

"Hey, don't ya'll go mentionin' another gal with us here."

"Sorry, but it's true, your skill is better than her's."

"Well it's still darn rude."

"The-then I'm sorry, just make me cum, haven't fucked in a long while." he groaned while trying to keep it together.

"It'll be our pleasah."

Then Little Boo and Big Boo made out while licking the tip. This made Buster's ears stand straight up, causing his hands to move on their own and grab at Sissy Boo's chest by the nipples.

"Mmmh, feel 'em Bustah? They're as hard as diamonds." she smirked while licking his cheek. "Why don't ya go ahead and have a taste of 'em?" She then turned to face him.

"Don't mind if I do!" he opened his mouth and started sucking on the closest nipple.

"Oh Bustah, yes, suck till milk comes out."

"What do you mean milk?" Buster asked. "It's not like you haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Ya'll think we left daddy all alone?"

"You 3...and your pops...?"

"It was our goodbye kiss." Giggled Little Boo.

"...I should be disgusted, but I'm not."

"Ah'll say, your dick just got biggah." Said Big Boo. "Sounds like someone is pretty naughty~"

"There's a reason rabbits reproduce so fast."

That made all 3 giggle. That's when Little and Big Boo moved a little while Sissy Boo moved her legs down and rubbed her slit against the dick.

"Sis, is he all lubed up down thar?"

"As lubed up as a well oiled snake."

"So Bustah, ya'll ready?" Sissy Boo asked while lifting her hips over this dick.

"I survived on a show with a crazy girl who was obsessed with animals, I was born ready."

"Alright, but warnin', our daddy trained us well." Then she slammed her hips down! "So let's see if you can keep up~"

Buster grit his teeth, feeling the impact! "Fuck!"

"You alright?"

"Just haven't done this in a while." he let out with a nod. "Go on ahead and move."

She obliged and started moving up and down very roughly. She hummed feeling it stand at full attention.

Big Boo and Little Boo looked at Buster's balls.

"Hoowee, are them balls swollen with cum."

"Sure gonna be a party when he dumps it all in us."

"I wonder how much is gonna fill me up!" Moaned Sissy as she moved faster. "Ooh shoot yeah! Give me all that bunny dick!"

"I'm gonna cum if you keep that up!"

"Then Ah better really pour it on!" She got even rougher, the car shook more than the other cars at makeout point as Buster's dick twitched! "Give me all ya got!"

Then Buster let out his first load! A huge glob splashing inside Sissy's gator pussy!

"HOOOOOOWEEEEE!" Her loud moaning made the car shake.

Buster bit his lip since it felt like her pussy was trying to chop his dick off.

After finishing inside, Sissy got off and got to the passenger's seat.

"That's a lot, you never brought fan girls home, participated in porn or just bought hookers to help out with this?" Asked Big Boo.

"No..." he panted while wiping at his forehead. "I got a reputation to protect."

"Not even a datin' site?"

"Fans would harass any regular person who isn't part of the show."

"Well, ain't it a good thing we were part of the show?" Said Little Boo as she straddled Buster.

'That's debatable.' Then Little Boo slammed down onto Buster's dick! "YEOW!" Cried out Buster!

"Sorry hubby."

"Ow..." Moaned Buster. "Can you wait a bit until I feel better?"

"I thought only women could request that." Joked Big Boo.

"Sure thing sugah." Said Little Boo who then proceeded to leave lipstick marks all over his face. "Let me give you some sugah to make it feel better~"

Sissy Boo then doubled the kiss marks as she joined in.

Big Boo looked a bit jealous. "Hey, scoot over, Ah wanna give him some kisses too!"

Buster and Sissy scooted over so now Buster was getting kisses from 3 directions.

"I'm okay Little Boo, you can begin."

"Good~" She then started going up and down wildly on his lap! "Ooh yeah! Ah'm gonna ride you ragged!"

'Not as heavy as Sissy at least, although...' His eyes turned to Big Boo. '...I fear I might die once she gets on me.'

"Come on Busta, don't make me do all the work."

"Oh, right..." he then began moving his hips up and down as best as he could.

"Good boy."

"I'm kinda having some trouble."

"It's 'cause we're fat ain't it?"

"Uh...no, no of course not."

"Don't lie, we know we're fat, but that's okay, we're gators, the bigger the better!" boasted Big Boo giving her breasts a bounce.

'Nice.' Thought Buster as his dick started to twitch.

"Go on bunny boy and let me have it!"

"Here it comes!" he grunted before he started painting her insides.

Both Buster and Little Boo moaned loudly as he kept filling her pussy.

"Oh shoot yeah~"

After finishing, Little Boo got off.

"Alright shorty, ready for the big sister?" grinned Big Boo looking starved and drooling looking at Buster's dick with said rabbit panting. "Ya know what? How's about Ah spare ya?"

"S-spare me?"

"Yep, instead of boudin on yer cock, Ah'll give yew the amazon position."

"Amazon...position?"

"Yep." Then she spread Buster's legs and her pelvis was read to thrust!

"Wait, hol-WOAH!" Too late, his dick went inside her pussy and she got rough with him.

"Now Ah'm gonna wring you dry!" Big Boo declared as she absolutely stretched Buster's legs to cartoonish proportions as she thrusted him into her!

Sissy and Little Boo winced seeing this, but the fact Buster's dick was still hard made them stare as it went in and out.

"Come on, cum for me lil guy!"

"If I do you'll rip it right off!"

"Ah won't, it's a promise!" she moaned while grinding her hips against his own. "Mmm, fuck yeah, that's the spot!"

Eventually, Buster's dick twitched just in time to make his final load of the night.

"I'm about cum Big Boo!"

"Yeah, c'mon, let it all out!"

Then a huge white rope blasted down Big Boo's big pussy!

"Ahhhhhh!" She and Buster moaned before Big Boo silenced them both with a big sloppy kiss! She rolled her tongue across his lips while squishing her breasts against his chest.

They held each other real close before the cum finally stopped flowing.

We now see Buster panting with Sissy Boo in the passenger's seat, Little Boo in the driver's seat and Buster resting his head on Big Boo's lap.

"So Bustah, how come baby wabbits didn't burst from our pussies?" Asked Little Boo.

"Because...you need...to cum inside a female rabbit...for that to happen..." he panted.

And just like that the car right next to thier's exploded with baby rabbits!

"Woah nelly!"

They all looked outside to see Johnny and Babs cuddling.

'This was where the sex scene was filmed!?' Thought Buster. "Well, I'm beat, let's just drive home tomorrow."

"Yeah." The other 3 agreed.

Then all 4 slept in their car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	16. Aquamarine and Steven

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Aquamarine and Steven

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven smiled as he was strumming his guitar on the porch of the house with the day looking around the afternoon with the sun slowly setting. Amethyst was laying on her back a little bit away while snoring. Pearl and Garnet had gone off somewhere on the warp pad to check up on a few things, just leaving the two of them alone to chill out.

Steven was wanting to try and see if he could come up with a new song while Amethyst chose to pass out and sleep the day away. Everything was perfect... until a blue object came crashing out of the guy and slammed into the house. It shook the ground and roused Amethyst from her sleep with a snort.

"Huh? Is it dinner?"

"No, something came down." Steven jumped up and saw the smoke coming from the hole and frowned. "Come on Amethyst, we gotta check it out."

"Ugh, do we gotta?" She groaned as she got up.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Fine fine." She groaned as they made their way to the house. They saw something smoking in a small crater where the kitchen was making the gem groan. "Aw man, my snacks were crushed."

"Amethyst, I think we have a bigger problem than that, what is this?" Asked Steven walking over to the object and brought his shield out when he saw a small shape sticking out of the floor which looked like a pair of small and dainty legs. "Um... I think it might be a gem?" He moved over and reached out and poked one leg, but got no response. "Help me get them out, they might be hurt."

"Eh, I dunno, it could be a corrupted one, I say we poof her." Amethyst remarked walking over while Steven grabbed the legs and tried pulling.

"Nnnng... it's stuck! Amethyst, help!" He grunted unable to pry the gem out.

Amethyst sighed before walking over. "Fine, but if they try to eat us, I'm gonna say I told you so."

Both of them grunted as they pulled together with the gem slowly coming up, but ever so slowly making them dig their feet in the ground and give one big yank before stumbling back when the gem came flying out and went flying over their heads and landed on the coffee table.

Groaning, there was a very short blue colored girl with short hair, small dress and blue tear shaped gem.

"Aquamarine?!" spoke Steven and Amethyst together with Amethyst getting her whip out at the ready while the short blue gem looked like she had swirls in her eyes.

"Aaahh... so swirly..."

"Great, we gotta deal with her again." grumbled Amethyst moving over with Steven following with his shield as she looked down at the gem who shook her head. "So, trying to sneak attack us? Well you stink at it. Crashing into the kitchen? Oh mama needs her snacks, and you just messed them up."

"Ow... I'm... where am I?" Groaned the gem before seeing Amethyst over her while brandishing her whip making the blue gem yelp and back up and fall over the other side of the table. "Ow!"

"Um, Amethyst? I think somethings wrong." Spoke Steven as they saw the gem looking scared.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"Ok... do you know who you are?" Steven asked slowly as he began to approach her.

She looked at Steven who put his shield away with her trying to rack her mind, but came up with nothing. "I...I...I don't. Who am I? Who are you two?"

"I'm Steven, and you're Aquamarine, we're crystal gems."

"Crystal...gems?" She said as Amethyst frowned.

"We are, you aren't."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're just a gem, so anyway, what's your evil plan?"

"Evil plan?" she looked more lost while tilting her head.

"Yeah, the one to take Steven back to homeworld!"

"What's Homeworld?"

Amethyst groaned and held her head. "How long are you gonna keep up this charade? It's not gonna work!"

"What's a charade?"

"I... I don't think she's faking it." Spoke Steven who moved closer.

"Steven wait!" Amethyst stopped him. "This could be some kind of trick she's putting up. Pretending to not have a clue and then try something. I saw it on TV one time."

"Not everything on tv is real, and she might be hurt."

"Oh come on, just look at her, she's fine." She said with a frown. "I say we poof her!"

"Poof?" spoke Aquamarine nervously seeing the whip and backed up. "W-What's that?"

"I'm gonna hurt you until you disappear into your gem, then bubble you so you can't reform!" She spoke about to let loose, only for Aquamarine to yelp and dart for the door. "Steven grab her!"

"Wait Amethyst! Maybe we could-" he saw his friend chase after Aquamarine and try hitting her with the whip with the smaller gem jumping and running through the destroyed kitchen before following. "Please wait!"

"No, we gotta poof this little twerp!"

As they ran the warp pad lit up with Garnet and Pearl appearing.

"Phew, that was hard." sighed Pearl wiping at her head.

"You said it. At least we're-" Garnet was cut off when she felt something dart behind her legs and saw Amethyst and Steven run over and stop. "home."

"Poof the brat!"

"Pearl nooo! Don't let her!" Spoke Steven before the two turned and saw Aquamarine, tensed up, and saw she was shaking in fear.

"I-I-I don't want to be poofed!"

Garnet and Pearl blinked in surprise before Garnet reached down and picked the gem up by her clothes and held her to her face.

"Tell me. Do you know who I am?"

"N-no, s-should I?"

Garnet took her shades off and squinted her eyes with Aquamarine blinking. "You sure about that?"

"Wow, how come you have three eyes?"

"...she has amnesia, she truly doesn't remember who she is or who we are." Revealed Garnet with Amethyst groaning and put her whip away.

"Dang, I thought she was fibbing."

"Amnesia? But how?" Pearl turned to the two. "When did she get here?"

"Well, she kind of fell out of the sky and through the roof." Remarked Steven pointing to the hole making Pearl go wide eyed and dropped her jaw while Garnet looked at Aquamarine and her gem, noticing there was a crack.

"Her gem is cracked, that might explain the amnesia."

"If it's a crack I could fix it." Steven offered.

"I don't know if you should yet." Garnet said as Steven licked his hand.

"Wait what?" spoke Amethyst confused.

"We're not prepared to fight her if she goes back to how she was before immediately." She spoke putting the gem down. "Not to mention we don't know if she came back with reinforcements or not."

"So what do we do then?" Pearl asked as Aquamarine looked around nervously.

"We can't just keep her here, what if she suddenly remembers when we're asleep at night?"

"Well... let's try fixing her now and see what happens." Steven offered.

"And then kick her butt." Amethyst spoke up.

"Or help her if her memory is still gone."

"Steven, go ahead."

He nodded as he began to slowly approach her. "Hey, umm... listen, I want to help you, is it ok if I touch your gem?"

"My what?"

"The one on the side of your faces, it's cracked."

She reached up and felt the gem before Steven put his moist hand on it. "Ewww!" She cried as she pulled away and tried to wipe it off her face. "Gross gross gross!"

"Ha!" laughed Amethyst.

"Is it working, do you feel any different?"

"No, but I feel violated." She shuddered with a frown. "Wasn't there any other way to have done that?!"

"He could have kissed you." Chuckled Amethyst making Steven and Pearl blush with the small gem lost.

"Kiss?"

"When he puts his lips against yours or your gem, here it's a sign of affection." Garnet said bluntly.

That made the gem grimace as Garnet set her down. "I don't know why, but that sounds gross."

"It can be sometimes, also your gem is fixed."

She touched it while Steven held a mirror up to look at it. "I-Is that how I look?"

"Yup."

"I'm so...blue, and short." She said as her head sagged. "I thought I was taller... I'm so tiny!"

"If it helps, I'm taller." spoke Amethyst with a chuckle.

"It doesn't at all!" She cried out as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"So... now what?" Amethyst asked as she scratched her head. "Does she remember being, you know... her old self?"

All of them looked at the gem who felt bashful and shook her head.

"Look, I don't know who I am, where I am, or what happened. All I do remember is being in some place small, dark, and my head feeling all wonky." she frowned. "And I'm lost on the whole 'gems' and 'crystal gems' stuff. Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Of course we will, and by us I mean Steven, he'll tell you everything and show you around town."

"What?" spoke the boy in surprise.

"Huh?! He put his wet hand on my face though!"

"Yes, but Steven here knows more about Earth and Beach City than you." frowned Pearl with her arms crossed. "That's why while you're here, he'll show you where things are."

"B-bu-"

"Or we could poof you, your choice."

She stiffened up while Amethyst gave a smirk with a wink making her gulp and shook her head. "I'll take the gross child."

"Hey." huffed Steven.

"Good choice. Steven, we want you to show her around Beach City and tell her all about it, but keep on guard in case she remembers."

"You got it Garnet." he gave a thumbs up and walked to the door with Aquamarine following.

"So… we're totally following them, right?" Amethyst asked as the two left the house.

"Of course. We can't take the chance." Spoke Pearl firmly.

"Plus this will help us see Aquamarine's true colors." Garnet said as we cut to said gem and Steven. The former of course looking around as they went down the stairs.

"So….where are we exactly? Is this Beach City?"

"Nope, just my house. Beach City's over there." He pointed to the town in the distance as they began to make their way across the sand.

"But why is your house far away from it? Why not just live there?"

"Well, the gem temple is here, and sometimes monsters attack so it's good we're not in the middle of town." He answered with a smile. "Plus it's always been like that. Pearl told me they had it set up way before I was around because they wanted privacy from the other people. Of course this was back in the day before my mom met my dad."

"Mom? What is that?" Aquamarine asked in confusion.

"Well, my mom use to be the leader of the Crystal Gems, but she's not around anymore. Or at least, not like the others." he admitted while touching his stomach.

"But just what are the 'Crystal Gems'? Are you one of them? Because you don't seem like them, what with the odd skin color."

"Oh! Well I am part of them, but the reason with our skin color is because they're fully Gems." He said as he poked his arm. "I'm half human, so I'm only half gem, but you're a full gem like them."

"So… would that make me a Crystal Gem then?"

"Well….not exactly." he replied with her tilting her head.

"But you just said they're full gems, and if I'm one too, why wouldn't I be one?"

"Well, you're a gem, and so are they, but that's who you are, the Crystal Gems are more like a group that fought against evil gems."

"Oh! I think I get it….just what exactly ARE gems?"

"Um… I think they're aliens? You're technically just your gem, and your body is projected from said gem?" Steven said with uncertainty.

Aquamarine was confused and touched the teardrop shaped gem. "So what I look like now isn't real?"

"Well, it kind of is?" Steven said nervously. "I uh, I'm not completely sure when it comes to gem stuff."

"And yet you're half a gem." She said as they began to approach the big donut.

"Well, yeah, but it's complicated, I wasn't just...made, like a normal gem, I was a baby and I have to learn as I grow up." Steven explained as he rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of have gem powers, but I still have to learn how to use them."

"Does this mean I have gem powers too?"

"Um… I think so? I'm not completely sure, I only saw you once in the past and you used some kind of gem weapon… oh! You could fly before!"

"Fly?" she looked intrigued and looked at her back. "But how? I don't have any wings."

"I think you made them form out of water." He said as her eyes widened in shock.

"That sounds….silly." She remarked bluntly as they reached the big donut. "How could that even work?"

"I don't know, but it worked for Lapis that's for sure." He said as they entered the building. "C'mon, let's get you some food." He said Sadie perked up.

"Oh, hey Steven, how are you d-" She started only to stop mid sentence when she saw Aquamarine. "AH! THE EVIL BLUE GREMLIN!"

Aquamarine and Steven saw Sadie duck down behind the counter, confusing the first with the second one feeling silly.

"Wait Sadie, there's no reason to be scared."

"She took Lars! She's back to kidnap me again! Run Steven, run!" Sadie called as Aquamarine rolled her eyes.

"This lady is being silly, and rude for calling me a gremlin, whatever that is."

"Let's just say you kinda did some stuff before." he replied before walking over to the counter. "Relax Sadie, she's not gonna hurt or kidnap anyone."

"Steven, how can you say that?" She asked slowly poking her head out.

"Well ya see, she has amnesia." He whispered. "She doesn't remember what happened or who she is."

"So… she's harmless? Then why haven't you done that gem thing and put them in an orb?" She whispered back in confusion.

"Well Garnet thinks it'll be alright to leave her like she is right now. You know, show her around and see if her memory comes back. I mean right now she's kinda defenseless, and it'd be kinda wrong to poof her like this."

"Steven… she tried to kidnap all of us and threatened to kill us, I think you're allowed to be a bit mean." she pointed out while Aquamarine looked around the store with curiosity. "What'll you do if she does remember?"

"Then I'll handle it." He spoke with a serious expression. "It's my job to keep an eye on her, and if she does anything, I'll take full responsibility."

"But what about her tall yellow bodyguard?"

"You mean Topaz? Aquamarine crashed at the temple all on her own, so it's just her."

"Oh….and her little wand thingy?"

"That was also gone."

"Oh...so she's harmless?"

"Yup."

"Huh… neat." She said as she stood back up. "So what can I get ya?"

"Two donuts."

"Ok." She said as Aquamarine tilted her head in confusion.

"What exactly is a donut?"

"It's amazing." Smiled Steven with a shine in his eyes. "It's one of the best things ever in life, so good that once you taste it, you'll never stop at just one."

"Really?" She asked as Sadie handed Steven the donuts. "Those things are that good?"

"Yup, try one." he insisted while holding one out to her.

"Ok…. and what do I do with it?"

"You eat it!"

"E-at? What is that?"

"It's where you chew it up with your mouth, like this." he bit into his own donut with a hum, chewed it, then swallowed it. "See?"

"...disgusting." She said with a shudder. "I'll skip on this whole 'eat' thing."

"Aw come on, you're really missing out!"

"I doubt it." She remarked waving her hand. "Show me what else is around this city."

"Ok, how about the boardwalk?" Steven said as he took her donut.

"Lead the way." She said as they left the big donut. "So… what is a boardwalk?"

"It's this big piece of wood that extends out that has tons of great spots to grab a bite to eat or even the arcade."

"Gross, more eating? And what is this 'arcade' you speak of?"

"It's a place where you can play all sorts of fun games."

"Oh? That sounds like fun." She said as she perked up a bit.

"It is, I promise you."

(Boardwalk)

"Here we are!" Steven said as he showed her the boardwalk.

"Oh...it's...nice?" She remarked, awkwardly while not that impressed.

"Come on, let's go play some games!" He said excitedly as he took her hand and began to lead her to one of the booths.

'These games should be somewhat good if they get him this excited.' She thought as he took her to the ring toss booth that was being manned by a tired Mr. Smiley.

"Hey Mr. Smiley."

"Huh? Oh, hey Steven, tiny blue girl, are you ready to play the game?" He asked as Steven pulled out some money.

"Yeah, I wanna show her how fun the games here are." He said as Mr. Smiley took the cash and handed him ten rings.

"Ok, well you know how the game goes, get the rings on the bottles to win a prize."

"That's it? How is that fun?" asked Aquamarine.

"Well, just try it, I promise it's fun." Steven said as he handed her some of the rings.

"Oh alright." she accepted them and held one at the ready and squinted her eyes to take aim at the bottles. She threw the ring with all her might… only for it to bounce off the bottle. "What?"

"Oof, better luck next time Shorty." Mr. Smiley chuckled as Aquamarine grabbed another and threw it, only to miss the bottles completely.

"What?" She frowned and grabbed another one, tossed it, and wound up missing again. "Gah! I hate this game! Give me another ring!"

"Here, try mine." Spoke Steven handing her his.

She took it and threw it, only to miss once more. "No! Why is this so hard?!"

"I know a trick to this if you want to hear it." Steven offered as he watched her quickly begin to throw the rest of her rings.

"What?! And you wait until now to tell me?!" She fumed while stamping her foot.

"Well I wanted to see how you did on your own." He said before she grabbed him and began to shake him.

"Tell me your secrets!"

"W-W-Woah!" He let out from the shaking. "P-P-Please stop shaking me and I'll say it!"

"Then do it, say it!" She shouted crazily as she stopped shaking him.

'Ok, so she hates not being able to do something, I'll have to remember that.' He thought while holding his head to keep from getting dizzy. "Well, the trick is to try and keep your wrist flexible. If it's too stiff, you'll put too much force in it and it'll go where you don't want it to. Just try to relax and give a softer toss."

"Ok, like this?" She asked as she tossed her last ring, trying to do what he described. She watched it go to a closer bottle and bit her lip, but saw it manage to land on the bottle, making her eyes widen. "I-I did it? Yes! I did it, I won!" She laughed happily. "I'm the best, I'm a winner! Now worship me!"

"Well, here ya go." Mr. Smiley said as he gave her a tiny finger puppet.

"..." She looked at the tiny toy. "I don't want this, I want a real reward!"

"Sorry little lady, the bigger prizes go for the rings landing on the bottles in the way back." Mr. Smiley said as he shook his head. "You're free to try again, that is if you pay."

She growled hearing that and turned to Steven with a fire in her eyes. "Steven?"

"I gotcha, we'll pay for another game Mr. Smiley." Steven said as he reached into his pocket, only to realize he was out of money. "Um...can I put it on my tab?"

"Well….ordinarly I would say no, but I think I can make an exception this once." He said with a shrug as he handed them the rings. "Have fun." He said as she grabbed the rings.

"This time I WILL win." She said as she began to toss the rings like Steven taught her, landing most of them, except for a few. But this time she did do a whole lot better than when she began. "Yes, yes, yes, bow before my awesomeness!"

"Way to go." Smiled Steven while clapping.

"Alright, you won yourself a medium prize, congrats."

"Medium?! Are you crazy?! That was perfect!"

"You missed two of them."

"So what? Two is nothing compared to the ones I got!"

"Sorry, you want the big prize you gotta get ten, but don't worry, you still get a prize." he said as he handed her a prize. This being a plush pink bear that actually almost looked as big as herself.

"No! Let me try again, I can get it this time!"

"Sorry, but you don't have any money, so you can't play again."

"Nooo!" She cried out to the sky with horror, with Steven moving over with a nervous chuckle.

"I better show her around to the other stuff, see ya around Mr. Smiley."

"See ya Steven." he called as Steven pulled Aquamarine away, who was clutching her prizes.

"I-I wasn't the best!"

"Oh sure you were. You managed to get a whole lot better after just one try. When I got started I had to try a hundred times." He said as he patted her on the back. "And you're not bad, you got a prize, right?"

"But I didn't get a large one…" She muttered looking down at the bear with a frown. "I don't even get how this is a prize."

"It's meant to be something soft and fluffy you can hug. Plus it's kinda neat seeing how big it is compared to you." He said as she pouted.

"I don't need something like that!"

"Then why are you still holding onto it?"

She noticed she was hugging it close to her and blushed. "I-I-I'm just...holding onto it so I can get rid of it somewhere else."

"It's ok if you want it you know, and if it helps it makes you look cute." He said he blushed.

"What's….cute?"

"Well, its uh… it's when something looks nice, and you like it."

"So….that's me?" She asked as he nodded. "Huh… thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Wait, something just occurred to me. If you don't have any more money, what else is there to show me?"

"Um…. I could show you my dad's car wash? That was kind of everything there was to do at beach city…"

Aquamarine stared at Steven and rubbed her head. "My dad….my dad….that sounds familiar."

"Huh, I wonder-" Steven started, only to remember that when she was evil she had been after his dad, thinking his name was 'my dad'. "Uh….no reason."

"Must be my imagination, or is it related to my memories?" She wondered as Steven sweated nervously.

"L-Let's just go back to the temple, I can show you some video games!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her.

"Huh? Uh… ok, if you say so." She said, still feeling lost. 'Why did that feel so familiar?'

"Wow, this whole time we could have been at home watching a movie." Whispered Amethyst to Pearl and Garnet, all three poking their heads out from a nearby alley.

"We had to make sure Steven was safe, who knows what would have happened if Aquamarine regained her memories!" frowned Pearl.

"She came real close to it if Steven didn't change subjects." remarked Garnet. "I saw many futures, a few where she regained her memories and Steven was seriously hurt."

"Well then we need to hurry back there before he realizes we're gone!" Amethyst said as they all raced back to the temple.

(Later)

"Come on, come on, come on! Go faster!" Growled Aquamarine tapping on her controller as fast as possible while she and Steven played a racing game. "I will win this time!"

"Are you sure? You haven't won once yet." Amethyst said as she watched her and Steven play.

"I know I will!"

"Oh, watch out, here comes another power up." smiled Steven as he swerved in front of her and caught it, making his driver suddenly turn into three which blocked her.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"All's fair in Marko cart!"

"Liar! You're cheating, you have to be!"

"Or you suck." Amethyst said as Aquamarine fumed. "If it helps, I'm way better at this game than Steven."

"Hmph! I can still win without-" She stopped when she accidentally turned her driver off the road and into a river, causing a game over and making her grit her teeth as Amethyst burst out laughing with Steven looking at her with sympathy. "Grrrrrrr."

"Um… we can play something else if you wa-"

"No! I MUST beat it, I have to be perfect!" She spoke up firmly with narrowed eyes as the game started over. "I'm going to ace this game in no time flat, even if it takes all night."

"Um, you do know it's ok if you aren't perfect, ri-"

"Wrong! I have to be perfect, I have too!" She shouted, beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I have to or...or….why...I-I can't remember why!"

Steven and Amethyst shared a look with Amethyst getting up and moved over to Aquamarine and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen shrimp, you ain't gonna get any better like that. If you wanna master this game, you're gonna need some tips from the master herself, this gal."

"I….but I-"

"It's like how I taught you how to throw the rings, you just let Amethyst help you, I'm going to get some juice." Steven said as he stood up.

"Now first things first, relax. Trust me, if you get too riled up you'll break the controller, and then Pearl's gonna throw a fit because I did the same thing, give or take more than one." Amethyst said as Steven made his way to the kitchen where Garnet was waiting.

"So, how is the video game lesson going?" She asked as Steven sighed.

"I think part of her is trying to come out, but it's causing her some problem. She's hooked on trying to be perfect and is taking it really serious."

"That doesn't surprise me." Garnet said as Steven looked at her in confusion. "Steven, she's from homeworld, a place run by the Diamonds, where everyone is created for a single purpose, and expected to be perfect, all gems there strive to be the perfect tool, a perfect cog in the gem world empire, and if you didn't fit in, or if you messed up too often…. It didn't end well. I imagine even without her memories the idea of being perfect is still ingrained in her subconsciousness."

"You mean, she'll wanna be perfect at just about anything?" Steven asked in confusion.

"Yes, and that may eventually become a problem when she finds something she can't be perfect at." Garnet said as Steven looked at Aquamarine sadly.

"That sounds like a hard life to live."

"To many gems, it's the only thing that matters in life." Garnet said before giving a small smile. "That is until a few met your mother and found out about the crystal gems."

"Yeah… is there anything I can do to help?"

"Simple. Try and help her see that there's more to life than being perfect. I have a feeling if you can do that before she remembers then she might relax and be willing to see there's more than just being perfect." Garnet said as he nodded. "Now go and keep her company, also we're out of juice."

"You got it." He said as he headed back to her. "So, how's it going Aquamarine?"

"You and me, rematch." she spoke firmly with a smug grin. "Thanks to a few tips, I'll be sure to make you taste defeat this time."

"Ok, let's do this." He said with a smile as Amethyst handed him the controller.

"Now just remember what I taught you little blue."

"Yes ma'am!" She said with a nod. "I'll win for sure this time!"

"Watch out Steven, she's not going easy on ya this time." smirked Amethyst before plopping back on the bed to watch. 'Oh this is gonna be good!'

"Alright, ready….set….go!"

Both of them went off down the street with Steven curious what Amethyst taught Aquamarine. 'She seems to be racing like she did before...wait, what if Amethyst was messing with her?'

'Just like Amethyst said, wait till we hit the rocky road and then strike.' Aquamarine thought as she watched her car race across a desert, heading towards a large mountain track. She made sure to stay beside Steven's car who was keeping an eye out for any power ups. 'Almost.. Almost ….

now!'

'Where is i-hey!' Steven found Aquamarine moving in front of his line of sight and blocking the screen. "Uh, Aquamarine?"

"Yes?"

"You're kinda blocking the screen."

"I'm just doing this to get a better look." smirked the gem, even if Steven couldn't see it.

"Uh, could you move please?"

"Sure." She said with a smirk as she moved back, only to sit on Steven's lap.

Said boy was caught off guard and almost let his driver go off the road, but quickly straightened it out with Aquamarine not losing focus. 'O-Ok, Amethyst definitely taught her some dirty tricks, but I won't lose!'

'Hehehe, oh things are gonna get good.' Thought Amethyst as both players were trying to get ahead of the other.

'Almost there, I'm gonna win!' She thought as the finish line began to get closer and closer. 'Which means I can do the next move.'

"You're good Aquamarine, but I'm gonna get there before you." Steven said with a grin.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because I just got a powerup!" He spoke as his driver hit a crate and started to glow.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you try and use it like this!" She spoke before ramming into the back of him, causing his driver to lose health and start swerving to the side.

"Nooo! That was a dirty move!"

"So what? A win is a win!" She declared as Steven groaned.

"Psst, Steven, how about you play dirty and push her off your lap?" Whispered Amethyst. "That'll even things out and make her lose her focus."

"Um… wouldn't that be mean?" He asked as Amethyst shook her head.

"Don't think of it as mean, think of it as evening the stakes." Amethyst said as Steven hesitantly nodded. "Besides, if you let her get away with cheating she'll never stop and you don't want that, do you?"

"No…."

"See? Then it's all fair." She said as Aquamarine got closer and closer to the finish line.

"Yes...finally, I'll be a win- ahh!" She let out, feeling herself falling forward and off Steven's lap, causing her to hit the wrong button which made her own driver swerve and bump into the side, causing her to lose speed as Steven's own driver flew past and across the finish. "NOOOOOO!"

"Yay, I win!"

"NO FAIR!" Aquamarine shouted as she threw down her controller. "YOU CHEATED! I-I WANTED TO WIN!"

"Well in my defense, you were the one who tried to block the screen, remember?"

"Amethyst told me too! Y-You cheated!" She said as her eyes began to water.

"Uh-oh, little blue is throwing a tantrum."

"I-I-I am not!" She said as she stomped her foot. "I-I just wanted to win! I wanted to win!"

"Well there's nothing wrong with that." Spoke up Steven with a smile before patting the side beside him. "Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you something?"

"W-Why, so you can cheat again?" She huffed with a sniff.

"No, so I can give you some advice. One that WON'T hurt." He spoke while glancing at Amethyst.

"Hey, my advice was fine, and fun to watch."

Steven shook his head as Aquamarine sat down. "Look, I can understand wanting to win, a lot. When I got into video games that's all I wanted, but when I didn't and got upset, I learned something. It's more fun to just enjoy the game and relax than it is to take it so seriously. I mean that's what video games are for, to have fun."

"B-But I want, and need to win! I always lose, even at that stupid ring toss thing I lost, I-I have to win, I have to be perfe-"

"No, you don't! I don't care if you're not perfect, no one is!" He spoke up firmly making her jump. "Even if you looked all over the world, all over the universe, no one is going to be perfect, and that's ok."

"B-But…" She started, feeling torn, confused, and….happy?

Steven smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it sounds weird, but I learned something from video games. As long as you have fun, then you've already won. Sure I can't beat Amethyst, and she does tend to cheat, and distract me, and get salt all over her controller, and-"

"Hey, since when did this turn into an assault on me?! Focus on your girlfriend Steven!"

Steven blushed with Aquamarine confused before he shook his head. "M-My point is that even if I don't beat her, I still have fun playing with another person and enjoy the time we spend together. Everyone has their flaws, but that's what makes them, them."

"R-Really?" Aquamarine asked, feeling something strange, like she had been freed from some kind of burden. "So….even if I don't win, then what?"

"You keep trying, but do it because you want to, not because you need to. Believe me, it's way better to do things you want to, than doing them because you feel you have to."

"Then… can we try again?" She asked as she sat back up and moved back onto his lap.

Steven turned bright red with Amethyst snickering. "U-Uh, s-sure, we can go again."

"Great, and next time I'll win for sure!"

"B-But wouldn't you rather sit on something more comfy?"

"But you are comfy Steven." She said with a smile, which made him blush and Amethyst roar out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! O-O-Oh man! Good one!" She chortled as Aquamarine just looked at them in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, really." Steven said as he looked away.

"You sure Steven? I'll bet she'd LOVE to know." Snickered Amethyst while Steven gave her a silent glare.

"Yes, I'd like to know, what's so funny? And why are you red?"

"Uh….um…. G-Garnet can tell you!" He pointed to the fusion who was pouring herself some water.

"I can't, I'm on break."

"I….uh….P-Pearl!" He cried out, with said gem rushing out of her room.

"What's going on? What happened? Are we under attack?"

"A-Aquamarine has a question for you!"

Pearl looked serious and put her hands on her hips. "Does she now?"

"Yes, why is Amethyst laughing and Steven red?"

"Well what happened?"

"Well, I sat on Steven's lap and told him that I found it comfy, and then they turned red and started laughing." She explained.

Pearl looked shocked and even more pale than usual, with her jaw dropping. "I-I uh...a...gah...G-Garnet!"

"On break." she repeated while casually drinking the water.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Uh….it's….um….Amethyst say something." Whispered Pearl through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine." Sighed the purple alien. "So, it's wrong because Steven likes you and it has something to do with his human parts I think?" She said as Steven both paled and blushed at the same time. "He feels embarrassed to be so close to you, only couples are usually that close."

"What is a couple?"

"It's when humans are close, or… ah! Ok, for us, it would be Garnet." Spoke Amethyst pointing to said fusion.

"How?"

"Well since Garnet's a fusion, it's kinda like that. See when gems fuse, it's kinda like….holding hands for instance, but different. Garnet, do you mind unfusing for a sec?"

"No." Garnet said as she shook her head. "Look, fusing is about having a bond that is strong, something that is not just love, it can be close friendship, camaraderie, but for me, it is because Ruby and Sapphire love each other, so much they never want to be seperated."

"Wait… you're a fusion?"

"Yes." She said as Aquamarine's face began to heat up.

"O-Oh, ok, I uh… I just assumed...I didn't...I-I'm just going to look away now!" She quickly looked away with Amethyst snickering as the small blue gem got off Steven's lap quickly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Garnet said calmly.

"S-So, are you like that...all the time?" Aquamarine asked, her face as red as Steven's.

"Yes."

"O-oh...ok...uh….ok." Aquamarine said as she kept looking away.

"Aw, she's shy~" sang Amethyst, only for Pearl to clear her throat.

"It's getting pretty late, time for bed Steven."

"R-Right." Steven said as Aquamarine cleared her throat.

"Why does he have to go to bed if the sun is going down?"

"Humans need to get at least 8 hours of sleep each day. It lets their bodies rest and regain energy they've used."

"Huh?! That's dumb, that's so much time! Also, what exactly is sleep?"

"It's when you can lean back, close your eyes, and pass out. Trust me, it feels great." spoke Amethyst while Steven turned the game and tv off before getting into bed. "Plus I can drool all I want and have an excuse."

"Doesn't mean you can ignore cleaning anything you drool over." frowned Pearl.

"Yep, it's great." She chuckled as Aquamarine scratched her head.

"I don't get it, are you sure it feels good? Sounds boring."

"To humans, it can be what they need after a long long day." Piped up Garnet.

"Plus you sometimes get crazy dreams, right Pearl?" Amethyst asked with a chuckle.

"Amethyst!"

"Huh...maybe I should give it a try?"

"You can take the couch." suggested Garnet.

"Huh? Don't I have to be in a bed to do it?"

"Not really. As long as you can get comfy and relaxed, you can use other spots besides a bed." Garnet said as Aquamarine nodded in understanding.

"Oh...ok. I guess I can try that, night Steven."

"Good night Aquamarine."

(2 months later)

"Come on, is that all you can do?" Questioned Lapis, arms crossed and flapping her wings in the air while Aquamarine herself was trying to reach the same height with her own wings and struggling. "We've been at this for a week."

"I'm trying, alright?! It's just hard!" Aquamarine groaned.

"Hard? Oh it's hard? Try being stuck in a mirror for what feels like a life time and THEN we can talk about hard." She barked back while Steven and Peridot watched down below with Pumpkin in Peridot's arms.

"Wow, she really likes to bring up the mirror, huh?" Steven said nervously.

"Yeah, it's her thing. So… this Aquamarine knows nothing?" Asked Peridot.

"Nope."

"What about from Homeworld?"

"They haven't shown up, I don't think they're coming for her."

"Then it makes perfect sense to either poof her and hold her gem in stasis-"

"Which I already explained why we're not doing."

"Or continue doing what you've been doing and distract her by showing her the wonders of Earth." Peridot said with a shrug. "Worked for me and Lapis, but what are you gonna do when she does regain her memories eventually? Won't she go back to being a homeworld drone?"

"Well Garnet has said that if that happens, then we might have to poof her." remarked Steven as Aquamarine struggled to flap harder to get up to Lapis' level.

"Fly up!"

"I'm trying!"

"I said, fly up! You can learn to fly up more if you really want it!" Lapis demanded as she crossed her arms. "Do you want to go back into the silo of punishment?!"

"The wha-"

"She grabs the Aquamarine with her water and drags her through a whirlpool in the silo when she gets annoyed." Peridot explained.

"That sounds kinda….mean."

"I like to think of it as an incentive. See? She just got twenty feet higher in the air." Smiled Peridot as Pumpkin barked. "I even tried helping by making a punishment where she has to count every bit of corn we have growing right now."

Steven turned to the cornfield and how much was planted, making him shiver and look back up as Aquamarine panted and was getting closer to Lapis.

"A-Almost...there..." She groaned as she frantically flapped her tiny wings.

"Come on, ten more feet maggot!"

Aquamarine groaned from the concentration and inched up more and more, but right when she got near Lapis' head, she gasped and lost it, causing her wings to vanish and her to go falling. "Ahhhhh!"

"Aquamarine!" Steven cried as Lapis sighed and summoned a large hand made of water to catch the gem.

"Into the silo you go."

"Noooo!"

"Um, Lapis? Can you skip the silo?" Steven called out nervously.

"No Steven. She didn't make it, and she needs it to help motivate her." Lapis said as she shook her head.

"C-Couldn't she just do pushups or something like that?"

"Push ups won't help her when it comes to flying." Lapis said as Aquamarine struggled to get free. "This way she gets closer to water and can hopefully find it in her to escape the silo on her own, it's how she learned to fly the first time."

"Wait… why was she in the silo then if she didn't know how to fly yet?"

"She was bugging me and insulted Peridot."

Steven looked befuddled with Peridot frowning.

"Saying my corn didn't look appetizing and saying my voice was grating, this is retribution on her!" She shook her fist.

"I stand by what I said!" Aquamarine shouted defiantly.

"No, only I get to insult Peridot." Lapis growled in annoyance.

"Steven, help me!"

"Steven don't help her." spoke up Peridot. "This is for her own good."

"Liar! You just like watching me go round and round! You even put in a window so you could watch!"

"Purely for scientific curiosity."

"Um… maybe this is a bad idea." Steven said as Aquamarine quickly nodded. "I mean, she got really really close that time. Maybe she just needs a break and she can get it next time."

"Steven, trust me, this method works."

"Um… if you just let her try again uh… I'll make you another vegetable pet?"

"What?!" Peridot looked at him with wide eyes with Pumpkin perking up. "You mean make a companion for Pumpkin who can keep him from feeling lonely when we're busy?"

"Um...yes?"

"DEAL!" Peridot said before turning to Lapis. "Put the tiny angry gem down, let her try again, I have to go find some seeds!"

"Peridot." deadpanned Lapis. "We don't need another pet, and she needs the silo treatment."

"But think of the possibilities? All the different sorts of vegetables to be made into a tiny friend for Pumpkin." She said as she rubbed her hands together. "Think of the babies!"

"Peridot, we get enough trouble keeping an eye on Pumpkin."

Peridot narrowed her eyes and held Pumpkin up to look Lapis in the eyes with said vegetable making a whimpering sound. "You look him in the eyes and you tell him why he can't have a friend, do it!"

Lapis kept up her expression, but the more Pumpkin whimpered made her bite her lip and look away.

"Look at him! Be the one to crush his feelings."

"Peridot, that's a low blow." Spoke Lapis who closed her eyes, but groaned and threw her hands up with a sigh. "Fine."

"Yes! Come on, let the blue gem fail again, then we can go find the perfect seed for Pumpkin's new friend!"

"Hey!" She cried, before the water hand was dispersed, making her fall down on her butt. "Oof!"

"Ok, you can do this Aquamarine, I believe in you!" Steven called as the gem stood up. "Just relax and let your powers come to you."

"Alright...alright, I got this, I got this!" She said to herself, pumping her up.

"Just look at the sky and imagine yourself like you can reach out and touch it." Steven called as she closed her eyes and focused, making the small water wings reappear on her back.

'Come on Aquamarine, you can do it. You just need to really concentrate.' she thought as the gem's wings began to flap as she began to lift off the ground. She gritted her teeth and didn't open her eyes and instead rely on the winds.

"You're doing it, you got this, just a bit more!" Steven called out.

"Hurry up and fall!" called Peridot.

"Peridot! Don't cheer against her! That won't help!"

"I'm all for it." remarked Lapis bluntly.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out as Aquamarine rose higher and higher in the sky. "Keep going! You're doing great!"

"You got it Steven!" Aquamarine called as she rose higher and higher, soon she was only a foot below Lapis. 'Come on, Steven believes in you, so show this Lapis what you can do!' She thought as she furiously flapped her wings, rising higher and higher, now only inches away from her goal.

'Wow, she's actually making progress.' Lapis thought, mildly impressed. 'Maybe she'll actually make it.'

"You're almost there!" Steven called out happily. "I believe in you Aquamarine!" He shouted, making said gem smile.

'He believes in me!' She started to flap her wings faster, which was easier than before, causing her to not only reach up to Lapis' height, but keep on going. 'If he believes in me, then I can do it!'

"Huh, she actually did it… I guess no silo then." Muttered Lapis with Steven pumping his fists up and cheering.

"Yes, you did it, you did it! Congrats!" He called out as the gem soared through the air, laughing happily.

"How much higher is she going to go?" asked Peridot.

"I dunno… eventually she'll either realize how high she is and come down… or lose control." Lapis said with a shrug.

"Aquamarine! You can stop flying!" Steven called out. Unfortunately he was too far away for her to hear him, so she just kept flying. "Um, Lapis? Can you go get her?"

"You sure? I kinda wanna see how far she can go." She remarked holding her chin.

"Lapis, she could get hurt!"

"Yes, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Steven groaned before taking a deep breath, crouched down, and propelled himself up into the air. "Aquamarine!"

"I'm doing I'm...wait, Steven?! You can fly?!" She spoke looking down.

"It's hard to explain, but you can stop flying, you already passed."

"Wait, I did?" She said as she looked down, only to realize how high she was. Her eyes widened, wings disappeared, and she went falling down, causing Steven to quickly grab her, but with both of them going down.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" They both cried out as Aquamarine clung to Steven.

"Wah! Lapis catch them!" Peridot cried out as Lapis nodded.

"I'm on it." She said as she summoned a large hand of water. She swung it up and managed to catch them before lowering them onto the ground. "Steven, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, w-we're both fine." He spoke while sighing in relief as he moved to stand while noting Aquamarine still clinging to him. "Um… Aquamarine, we're on the ground now, you can let go."

"No way! Not taking the chance." She said as she shook her head frantically.

"Aquamarine, let go of him, you're safe." Peridot said as she poked the small gem.

"Nuh uh." She said stubbornly. "Not gonna!"

"Let me." Lapis moved over and grabbed the back of the gem and started pulling, which made Aquamarine grip Steven tightly.

"Noooo!" She cried as she tried to keep her grip on Steven.

"Let go of him!"

"No! Steven is safe, everything else on this planet is a deathtrap!"

"That's not true, isn't that right Pumpkin?"

"Arf arf!"

"Just. Let. Go!" Lapis grunted as she kept yanking.

"NO!"

"Um, Aquamarine? It's safe now, you can let go, please?"

"...but I don't wanna." She muttered with a pout, which made it hard to say no to.

"Um….well… if I let you stay on for five more minutes then will you let go?"

"...maybe." She said as Steven smiled and patted her head.

"Alright, then you can hold onto me for a bit longer, ok?"

"Thank you." She said as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you spoil her too much Steven."

"Hey, Lapis, let's go find a good seed for our new pet!" Peridot spoke up happily.

"Alright, but I'm choosing." She said with a sigh.

(Three months later)

Steven ran across the sand and dodged several blue beams that almost got him, which just grabbed at the sand before he formed his shield and threw behind him at Aquamarine in the air who flew over it, holding her ribbon which was in it's wand form.

"Ha ha! You missed me~" she sang.

"Gah! Well just you wait, I'm not done!" He declared as he formed another shield and tossed it again.

Aquamarine smirked and flew at it, twirling past it, and tried sending another beam at Steven. Unfortunately before she could, the second shield Steven threw hit the first one, sending it back at her, hitting her on the head. She went crashing down onto the sand and groaned while dropping her wand.

Steven rushed over and quickly grabbed said wand before jumping on her, and pinning her to the sand. "Ha, I win!"

"Oooh, no fair." She pouted.

"Says you, you have wings AND a magic wand!"

"Well you can make as many shields you want, I only have one wand and two wings." She pouted.

"Yeah, except if you hit me I instantly lose! C'mon, just say I won fair and square."

"No way, not gonna happen." She huffed. "Now let me up, it's rude to keep a lady pinned like this!"

"No way. Just say I won and I'll get up."

"Never!" she spoke turning her head away with a huff.

"Then I guess we'll be stuck like this until you do." He said as Aquamarine groaned. "And I guess you won't get your ribbon back either, huh?"

"Steven, when did you get so mean?!"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being firm and forward." He smirked with pride. "Garnet says it's something I needed to work on."

"Well I don't like it! I like the old Steven, this one is mean!"

"Well you've been getting really cocky lately. I could say the same about you." He said as he shook his head. 'She's kind of acting like she did when she still had her memories and worked for homeworld.'

"Can you blame me? I've got the hang of flying down and finding my wand is all kinds of useful." She said smugly.

"Didn't it take you four months to realize it COULD do anything and wasn't just for decoration?"

"S-Shut up! That could happen to anyone and you know it!" She denied as her face heated up.

"Sure, sure, now are you ready to admit defeat?" He smirked with her narrowing her eyes. "If you don't, I might just have to get some help from Amethyst."

"No! Not her, she'll make it embarrassing!" She groaned. "Alright, I concede. You….won."

"There, was that so hard?" He asked as he stopped pinning her.

"To me it was." She grumbled.

"Hey, come on, it could have been worse." He said as he patted her back. "Why don't we go get some fry bits? It's getting close to lunch and I'm getting hungry."

"Fine, but I'm still not eating any!"

"I know, I know, you don't have to, but why not try some soda? I mean sure you still take something in, but it's not like you have to chew it up."

"No! Eating and drinking is gross!" She shuddered. "Disgusting!"

"Alright alright, it's your choice." He said with a shrug. "You don't have to come if you don't wanna eat anything."

"Fine, I'll just go back to the temple and have fun messing with Pearl instead." She said as she made her wings appear and flew away.

Steven smiled and headed off while Aquamarine herself glanced at him before looking away and crossed her arms as she flew.

"Humans never make any sense to me. Why eat or drink just to get energy back? Just sleep all day and you'll be fine. Sounds sensible to me." She said as she shook her head, lost in her thoughts, unaware of the figure on top of the cliff above the temple. "Oh well, I wonder what I can do to rile up Pearl this time." She wondered, unaware of the figure raising up a microwave before hurling it off the cliff.

Onion looked down and watched the microwave plummet, and was about to walk away, but spotted something flying under the electronic and didn't flinch when he saw it hit the something, sending it crashing into the ground. He watched the figure lying on the ground, groaning before taking out a camera, taking a picture and walking away.

Aquamarine felt her head spinning and in pain, her vision whirling around while closing her eyes and held the spot. "Ow...what….hit me?" She groaned, her head killing her before a flurry of images began to assault her mind. She slowly sat up while her eyes widened as she started to recall images of her and Topaz collecting humans, getting the orders, coming to earth, and of course arriving on Homeworld with Steven and Lars, but the one that really stuck out was her on her ship, flying through an asteroid field before it exploded and she went falling into space without any direction. "I….I…." she raised her hand and clenched it before getting a serious look. "I see, now I remember what happened."

She slowly stood up and dusted herself off and looked up at the gem temple. "I came here on some silly scouting assignment, back to this annoying planet full of organics, and wound up crashing here like some stupid Ruby. To think I'd lose my memories and have to rely on that Steven and Crystal Gems just to get around." She growled as she dusted herself off. "Ugh, that was humiliating! Well no more of that, now I have my memories back, now I can serve my Diamond!"

With that she flew towards the temple while inside Pearl was trying to work on making beef stew.

"Really, I don't get why Steven wants this, there's so much….stuff in this, and he wants to eat it?' She groaned as she looked at the recipe. "Well if humans can enjoy this, I might as well try and make it." She muttered as Aquamarine flew in through an open window.

Said gem narrowed her eyes and slowly held her wand up. "Oh Pearl~"

"Hmmm? Oh, hello Aquamarine, how was your sparring with Steven?"

"Just dandy." She spoke before capturing Pearl with the beam, making her drop the spoon. "In fact, I learned a little something on the way back."

'Oh no, she got her memories back!' Thought Pearl as Aquamarine floated over with a frown.

"I remember. Everything. Like how you found me, how you showed pity on me, and how I'm going to ensure this whole planet, and every single organic life is crushed when I call Blue Diamond. Now tell me where your communications are, now."

"They're destroyed, and have been for almost a year." Spoke Pearl with a calm tone.

"You think I'll fall for that?" Aquamarine moved her wand, swinging Pearl up and spun her around, making her cry out before slamming her against the floor. "I know for a fact you Crystal Gems have enough technology in this temple to reach Homeworld when push comes to shove."

"I doubt that, but why would you want to go back? They don't care about you." Pearl spit back.

"No, they do! I was Blue diamond's favorite, she gave me this wand personally! She-"

"Never even send a squad of Rubies to find you!" spoke up Pearl firmly with a frown. "You've been here on Earth for several months. If you were really her favorite, then explain why a squadron, or even a ship, hasn't shown up to rescue you yet."

"W-Well I'm sure they're coming any moment n-"

"A ship came to rescue Jasper in little under a month when we first beat her, and you've been here for almost half a year, if they wanted to find you, they would have been here by now." Pearl cut her off with the blue gem looking caught off guard, but shook her head and returned her glare.

"They're probably just busy with other matters. I wouldn't be surprised if they encountered a black hole, or decided to remove the coordinates to this puny planet since it has no use for them. And if I can't get in touch with them here, then maybe I'll get to that Peridot and make her make one."

"And then what? You failed your mission here, and you probably destroyed your ship too, huh? Why would they want back a gem who has failed so miserably? They care more about a single Jasper made on earth than they do you."

"S-Shut up!" spoke Aquamarine while stuttering a little. "They….They um…."

'I just have to keep her distracted until Garnet or Amethyst show up.' "Besides, I'm pretty sure Blue Diamond's own Pearl would be her favorite. There are tons more other Aquamarines after all, so why would they use so much resources on you?"

"I….but...I….I was her soldier….I was alway…" She said as she began to realize that there was no rescue coming, that she had been abandoned. "I….I…." She let out, the beam from the wand dispersing as she dropped it and fell to the floor on her knees with a shattered look in her eyes. "I…..they…..they don't…..care…."

"They really don't." Pearl said as she stood up. 'Should I poof her now?'

Aquamarine held her head while trying to get it together and tell herself this was plainly obvious, but all she got was memories of her time here, spending it with the Crystal Gems and Steven, with them showing her the wonders of being your own gem, which conflicted with what she was used to. "I….I don't…..what now?" She muttered as she began to remember all the fun she had with Steven, how he seemed to actually enjoy his time with her and paid attention to her, and how Blue Diamond had never given her full attention, never truly listening to her.

Pearl began to slowly and discretely pull her spear out and moved behind Aquamarine and aimed it at her back, but held off on striking since the smaller gem wasn't making a move to attack, or even noticed she had left the Crystal Gem open and free. 'It would be so easy….no, I can't, Steven would never forgive me.'

'What am I supposed to do? I remember everything, and I should be focusing on crushing these traitors, but….I feel guilty just thinking about it. Have I been corrupted in another way? I was raised to follow one thing, and one thing only, and yet….' She thought as she looked around the temple, reminiscing on how much fun she had with Steven, how he has been nothing but supportive and helpful the entire time. 'I….can't do it.'

Pearl lowered her spear as she saw Aquamarine turn to her slowly, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"What….What am I good for now?" She got out as tears began to roll down her face. "I...I have nothing….but a group of traitors and….and Steven…"

Pearl let out a sigh and crouched down near the gem and surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "Believe me, I know how it feels. The feeling of change, of being exposed to things you were never told about before, and it's scary at first, but it's possible to change for the better."

"But….did anything I ever do even matter?"

"I can't speak for what you did after being created, I was never there so I can't say for that, but what I can say is that ever since you got here, it's been….interesting to see you and Steven spend time together. Believe me, I've been on guard in case you did anything, but you showed another side to you I never imagined. Steven did quite the job of showing you the perks to being on Earth." Pearl said with a small chuckle. "He's kind of like his mother in that regard to be honest. So, I take it you're here to stay?"

Aquamarine looked down in silence, but what made them turn was the door opening to show Steven with fry bits.

"I'm back, hey A...hey, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing Pearl and Aquamarine with the latter looking like she had been crying. "Aquamarine? What's wrong?"

"Steven… she regained her memories." Pearl said as his eyes widened.

"She did?" he replied, a little bit nervous now.

"Yes, and she decided she's going to be staying, and renouncing homeworld."

Steven went wide eyed and dropped the fry bits, while Aquamarine slowly stood up and wiped away her tears before frowning and flew up with her wings with her arms crossed.

"Seeing as I have no other option, I'm forced to go along with this, but make no mistake, I'll only be living here until I find a way off for some other planet. After all, a gem like me can't be seen with traitors." She said with a huff as she looked away.

"Oh….so you don't want to play video games like we planned?"

She stiffened up and looked at him with a light blush before looking away with a huff. "I-I never said we wouldn't. It'd be wrong to just ignore a planned schedule."

"Really? Great! I call being player one!" He said as he raced to his room.

"Hey! I was already going to be player one!" She called as she flew after him.

(Later)

Amethyst scarfed down several bags of chips while sitting on the couch, with Garnet making some coffee and Aquamarine herself sitting on top of the fridge while looking annoyed.

"Must you scarf all those down so loud? I swear I could hear that across the town."

"Yes, I do, that's half the fun of eating!" She said as she tried to make even more noise as she ate.

Aquamarine stuck her tongue out and looked down at Garnet who poured herself a cup. "How can you bear with that stuff? The Amethyst I can somewhat understand, but you?"

"I've been here for over six thousand years, I got used to it over time." She remarked taking a brief sip. "You get to enjoy it when you don't think about it."

"Yuck! Well forget it, you won't see me ever eating anything!"

"You won't be saying that in the next ten seconds."

"Huh? Why?" She asked in confusion. "What would make me suddenly be ok with eating food?"

"Guys! Guys!" Steven barged in with a large bag. "You'll never believe it, but there was a HUGE sale on limited edition, brand new, cookie cat ice cream cakes!"

"Really? I thought they stopped making them?" Amethyst said in confusion.

"I know, me too!" He smiled while not seeing a nail sticking up from the floor as he rushed inside, tripping over it and sending the bag through the air, with the cakes flying out. "Whoa! Wait, nooooo!" He cried as he held his hand out in horror. "Cookie caaaat!"

Aquamarine's eyes widened seeing an extra large one coming at her, and opened her mouth in surprise, only to get knocked off the fridge when it hit her head with some getting in her mouth. "Bwah?!" She cried out as Steven's eyes widened as he got up and rushed forward to catch her.

"Watch out!" He cried before they collided, with them ending up in a heap on the floor. "Oof, are you alright?"

"Mhm." She groaned before realizing the frozen treat is still in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she wound up tasting it. 'It….it's good?'

"Oh, hey, you caught my cookie cat!" Steven said happily before leaning in and taking a small bite of the treat. He smiled at the taste with Aquamarine going wide eyed and turning dark blue.

"Just like I predicted." Garnet said with a small smile.

Steven got off Aquamarine who did the same, but with a dazed look on her face. "Thanks for the treat, how about we pick up the others and see if we can save any more of them."

"Uh...uh...uhh...s-sure." She said, feeling dazed as she tried to process everything that had happened. She watched him get to work on picking up the sweets while Amethyst watched with a smirk.

"Looks like someone's got it bad, huh Garnet?"

"I wouldn't say that. At least not unless they go with the path that involves more cake, then we might wanna look for a place around here that rents tuxedos."


	17. CMC, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash

Crazy trouble with love part 9

CMC, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash

Author's note: Before you read, let me make this clear. I KNOW Scootaloo isn't Rainbow's sister, biologically that is, but come on, any fan can see them and admit they could pass for genuine sisters easy. So yes, them calling each other sisters or seeing the other as such makes plenty of sense, and I don't wanna hear someone say 'actually they AREN'T related' because if you do, you are literally stating the obvious, and in fanfiction, who wants that?

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal, sunny, and peaceful looking day for the citizens of Ponyville. All of them going about their usual business and such, the camera moves over to the Carousel Boutique, home of Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle. A window appears and suddenly the sounds of moaning were heard coming from the window.

On the door was a closed sign with the inside of the shop hard to see on account of the lack of lights turned on. The camera zooms through the keyhole and enters the main room, it then flies past the stairs heading upward where more sounds were heard coming from one room that had light seeping out of the bottom of the door.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...that's it, keep going." moaned the voice of Rarity. Rarity was seen laying on her bed completely naked and fondling her breasts, while her sister Sweetie Belle was licking away at her cock, and rolling her sister's balls in her hands.

Said unicorn having a mere A cup breast with her sister having a solid D with the dick itself barely fitting into her mouth.

Rarity placed both hands on Sweetie Belle's head and slowly forced her onto her cock. "Go on Sweetie Belle, suck on my cock~" Rarity purred.

Sweetie Belle tried to speak out, but the tip of the cock easily stuffed her mouth making her let out a muffle as her eyes widened and gave the balls an accidental squeeze.

"Oh~" Rarity shivered from her sister squeezing her balls. "Don't squeeze too tight Sweetie Bell, otherwise I'll really have to punish you."

break

Her sister blushed and gasped when she started to feel Rarity hold her head and thrust upwards into her mouth, pushing the huge girth in more, spreading her mouth out to its limits while it poked at her throat.

"That's it Sweetie Belle, take it all in, and don't even try to fight back." Rarity moaned while thrusting her hips upward.

The unicorn let out a muffled moan while rubbing her legs together before feeling it start to twitch.

"I'm cumming!" Rarity grunted and then she unleashed her seed inside Sweetie Belle's mouth.

Said unicorn almost gagged when her sister's sperm rushed down into her throat and her cheeks puffed up. She felt some leaking out through her lips and tried to swallow the seed as best as she could while her sister held her head there without letting her up.

After a few minutes Rarity lets out a much needed breath and releases her sister, who pulls herself off the cock and greedily takes in big gulps of air, coughing a few times. "Oh that felt wonderful."

Sweetie Belle wiped the sperm off her lips and licked it up while her sister smiled.

"Good girl, make sure it's all licked up and there's not a drop left."

Sweetie Belle licked her face completely clean till there's nothing left, knowing full well what her sister will do if she finds a trace of sperm on her face. Rarity then traced her finger on her sister's face and found no sperm left over.

"Good girl." she nodded before pulling her sister over while claiming her lips and started rubbing at the smaller breasts making Sweetie moan.

Sweetie Belle wrapped her arms around Rarity and felt her sister pushing her back till she's pinned on the bed, and felt Rarity's hands all over her body. 'She's not wasting any time.' she thought with a shiver while feeling the girth rub against her stomach and noted how hot it felt which made her folds feel more moist. 'I just hope she takes it easy this time.'

Rarity then breaks the kiss which leaves a string of saliva between them. "I hope you're ready Sweetie Belle, cause I don't plan on stopping till you can't walk straight for weeks~"

"Uh, hey Rarity, maybe we could cut back a little?" suggested the unicorn. "You know, do something else with all that energy."

"Sorry dearie, but I don't think I can hold myself back after that wonderful blowjob you gave me." she giggled while reaching down to rub Sweetie's ass who gulped. "I'm positively throbbing for more~"

Before Sweetie Bell knew it she found herself on her hands and knees while her sister was kneading her cheeks. "A-Ahhh." moaned the girl with Rarity grinning.

"Oh the more you make those sounds, the harder it is to control myself." Rarity purred as she sandwiched her cock in between her sister's cheeks.

Sweetie Belle's face was flustered again when her sister's hard on was placed at the entrance of her ass, and was shoved in it with one thrust. "AHHHH!"

"OH YES!"

Both sisters moaned in unison as Rarity was thrusting her hips hard and making Sweetie Bell's arms buckle underneath her, with Rarity leaning over her sister's back.

"Your tight little butt is always sucking on me!" cried out Rarity with a smile. "It's grasping on me all over no matter how much I move!"

"T-Too fast! Too fast!"

"Or maybe I'm not going fast enough!" Rarity held Sweetie's hips and began hammering in and out with a grunt faster making her sister cry out. "Oh princesses yes! Squeeze me harder Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as her insides did tighten themselves around her sister's cock, time after time she's been rutted by Rarity, and it never gets old. The dick was making a bulge in her body and she felt her fluids soaking the sheets as her sister slapped her ass making her yelp.

"Who does this little ass belong to?" Rarity questioned before slapping her sister's ass again.

"Ah! Y-You." she let out in a small voice.

"I didn't quite catch that dear, speak up!" Rarity ordered while slapping harder.

"YOURS! IT BELONGS TO YOU!" Sweetie Belle cried out at the top of her lungs.

"Not quite, but close enough!" she grunted moving faster and faster as her dick twitched. "I'm going to cum!" With one strong thrust Rarity explodes inside of Sweetie BellE, flooding her with her seed once again and the younger sister howling in the air. Her own juices went over the sheets more while she was silent feeling load after load go inside.

Both sisters were panting and moaning in unison as Rarity pulled her cock out and squirted a few times on Sweetie Bell, before collapsing on the bed. "Oh my...that was quite the rush..."

Knock knock

Rarity's ears perked at the sound of someone knocking at the door downstairs. "I do hope that's Rainbow and Applejack. They did say they would be stopping by today." Rarity said before getting up, using a spell to clean herself off and rushed downstairs. She made sure to look through the peephole and smiled before opening the door. "Why hello there Applejack."

Applejack was a head or two taller than most mares, with chiseled muscles and abs that would make any mare fall hard for her. Her bust size was a triple G-Cup, she wore a white shirt and blue suspenders on her person which could barely hold her built body. Beside her was Applebloom, who was blushing and wearing a short sleeved yellow top with green shorts and a B cup.

"Howdy Rarity! Sorry for not droppin' sooner, had to help around the farm for a bit longer than Ah liked." smiled the mare while patting her sister's head. "Me and Applebloom here had to take care of some chores before Big Mac spotted us, and we figured we'd come on over."

"Well, I'm glad you made it here regardless." Rarity smiles before looking around outside. "By the way where's Rainbow Dash? Isn't she supposed to be here before you?"

"She said she was gonna head on down here, but apparently she and Scootaloo went off to get somethin'." she remarked looking down at Rarity's dangling dick and chuckled. "Let me guess, little rut with Sweetie Belle?"

Rarity smirked. "Of course. I was so pent up I just had to rut her since you weren't here yet." she looked at Applebloom who was staring and gave a seductive smirk. "See something you like?"

Applebloom blushed to match her brother's coat when Rarity wagged her cock at her. "Um...Y-Yeah." She mumbled.

"Then why don't you two come right inside and get 'comfy'." Rarity suggested with a wiggle of her brows which only made Applebloom turn redder than possible, while Applejack merely chuckled as she and her sister went inside the boutique. The door was closed and locked before Applejack grabbed her sister by the shoulders and rubbed them.

"Why don't you go ahead and show Rarity first?"

"B-But Applejack, it'll leak out." she muttered, rubbing her legs together.

"That there's the idea sugarcube."

Rarity raised a brow from what Applejack had said. "Oh? What is it you want to show me darling?"

Applebloom gulped before she reached down and pulled her shorts down her legs and shivered while spreading her legs and reached behind to spread her folds where Rarity saw it was flooded in sperm with some of it dripping down her legs and onto the floor.

"Well now it looks like I wasn't the only one who rutted their sister as well, eh Applejack?" Rarity smirked.

"You know it."

Rarity moved over and gave the spot a rub making Applebloom gasp and nearly close her legs.

"Now now Applebloom, don't go closin' them legs just yet." ordered Applejack.

Applebloom hesitated but did as her sister ordered and spread her legs open, allowing Rarity to play with her nether lips. Still soaked from her rutting session with Applejack.

"My my, this is quite the amount." remarked Rarity pushing her finger in to wiggle it around making the filly gasp before the mare turned to Applejack with a smirk. "It's almost like you intentionally wanted all of this right in her marehood."

"Course Ah did. Ah've been thinkin' about things, and Ah think it's time we really go wild." smirked the farm hand. "And Ah don't mean with toys, role play, or any of that stuff. Ah mean we REALLY step it up."

"Oh REALLY now? It sounds like you're hoping to knock her up."

"Darn tootin'." Applejack walked over and patted Applebloom's ass who shivered. "Ah figured it was time we don't hold anything back and really work at it."

"My my, and here I thought you would stick to everything else but that." teased Rarity while wiggling her finger inside making AB moan and nearly fall over. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, Ah did some careful thinking for sometime and considering that Ah've been ruttin' my little sister for so long, Ah' decided it's high time to have ourselves a little filly of our own!" Applejack declared with a proud grin. "Besides, the idea of stuffin' her full of cum is better if Ah know she's gonna get a bun in the oven."

Rarity smiles at the sight of Applebloom blushing even more so than her brother's fur color, it was cute to picture her with a pregnant belly of her own. And then she suddenly pictured her own sister sporting a pregnant belly of her own. "Hmmm, Sweetie Belle with her own child would be something. I just never got around to it. At least not yet, I figured I could talk to you and Rainbow Dash first to hear your input on it."

This made Rarity's cock lightly jump when she mentioned her sister having her baby, which made Applejack chuckle and then there was a knocking sound on the door. "Hang on, I'll get it."

Rarity was already to the front door after the final knock, opened it and smiled when she saw both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo right at her doorstep. "Rainbow, Scootaloo, so glad you could make it."

Rainbow was seen wearing a skin tight black tank top shirt which hugged her ample K-Cup breasts, with matching shorts coming up to her thighs with her cutie mark design on the side along with a bulge in the front.

Scootaloo wore a lemon-yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue skin jeans.

"Hey Rare, sorry we're late!" she smirked. "Me and Scoots here had to grab a few things." She brought her hand from behind her back and showed Rarity a large bag, it didn't take a genius to know exactly what was inside of it.

"Oh that's fine darling, we were just about to get started when you two showed up."

Scootaloo went in first and blushed when she saw her friend, still pantsless and her legs spread to show the sperm. "Applejack rutted you not too long ago did she?" She asked, already guessing what her friend went through.

"Uh huh." Applebloom nodded with a pink blush and moved her hoof in a circle.

"You're serious? You two are thinking about knocking Applebloom and Sweetie Belle up?" Rainbow said in surprise which caught Scootaloo's attention when she heard a hint of excitement in her voice.

'Oh no.' she thought with a gulp.

"That's awesome!" grinned Rainbow with a chuckle. "I've been trying to keep myself from doing that for months now!"

Scootaloo started shaking like a leaf when she could practically feel the hungry eyes of Rainbow Dash staring at her.

"Well then what are we waitin' fer? Let's get out of these rags." Applejack said with a smile and then started to take her clothes off, Rainbow in a small tornado did the same to herself, Applebloom whimpered under her breath when she saw her sister coming up to her and waving her cock to make it hard.

"Y-Ya sure? Maybe we could hold off for a day."

"Sorry sugarcube, but the thought of you havin' my filly make's me all kinds of horny~" she grinned while her dick was already growing harder and harder, looking bigger than Rarity's.

Scootaloo then felt something hard poking behind her and saw Rainbow behind her, grinning away and aiming her cock at her.

"Don't think about getting away either Scoots." She smirked.

"Ahhhh!" said pegasi let out before Applebloom did the same when Applejack crammed her girth inside, making a bulge form.

"Woah nelly! Even with all my morning wood splooge, you're as tight as a groundhogs hole!"

"Wait, you mean the one they dig in the ground, right?" asked Rainbow while she rams her dick faster inside Scootaloo's pussy.

"'Course, what in tarnation did ya think Ah meant?"

"Uh...nothing."

Rarity smiles as her friends were rutting away at their sisters who were moaning loudly from their rough movements, she gained a hungry smirk when she looked over her shoulder and spotted Sweetie Belle peaking around the corner, hiding like a little mouse.

Sweetie Belle let out a small yelp when she saw her sister walking towards her till she aimed her cock at her.

"Don't think you're getting out of this yet, Sweetie Belle~"

"W-Wait Rarity!" she spoke while backing up. "C-Can't we just sit down and-"

"Good idea, I'll sit down while YOU get to ride on my penis~" Rarity then sat down on the floor and her horn glowed. Sweetie Belle felt herself being pulled towards her sister and hovered over her cock. "Just to make sure you didn't think about running, dearie. I would hate to have to punish you again." Rarity said with a saucy smirk.

Her sister gulped before the magic vanished and she went dropping right onto the dick, all the way, and let out a yelp while curling her toes as it formed a bulge.

Rarity grabbed her sister by the hips and started roughly thrusting her hips upward, Sweetie Belle cried out from her sister shoving her cock deeper and deeper to the point of piercing her womb.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Scootaloo let out with each slam Rainbow used against her while playing with her chest. "Rainbow Dash!"

"That's it Scoots, take it all in like a champ! Cause I ain't stopping till you're so full of fillies, you'll be popping them out for years!"

"Come on Applebloom, rock those hips!"

Applebloom was on her hands and knees as Applejack jackhammers her hips into the little apple, she forced herself to move her hips like her sister asked her to, otherwise Applejack would really punish her. "A-Ah'm tryin'!"

"Then try harder!" grunted Applejack thrusting in and out harder.

The room was filled the moans of the younger mares, while their sisters continued to rut them relentlessly.

Rainbow grabbed Scootaloo's head and captured her in a fierce kiss. Said filly moaned while getting her tongue easily dominated by Rainbow's.

Rarity also reached up and pulled her sister into a bruising kiss as did Applejack when she leaned over and captured Applebloom in a kiss as well.

'Oh shoot, if Applejack uses her tongue, Ah'm not gonna last!'

All six girls were a moaning mess, the older sisters ravaging their younger sisters with gusto, and their fluids leaking out and merging together to form puddles.

'I'm gonna really drive Scoots wild.' Rainbow moved one hand over and started to poke at the girl's anus.

Scootaloo moaned into the kiss when Rainbow was shoving her finger inside her ass, and wiggling it around. 'Ahhh! Rainbow Dash!'

Sweetie Belle gasped when Rarity brought a vibrator and inserted it in her ass, and turned it on sending shivers up her spine. "Ahhhhh! Rarity!"

Applejack was playing, twisting and pinching Applebloom's nipples, causing the young mare to cry out when she pulled on them hard. "Come on now, don't go quittin' on me yet, Ah haven't even cum yet."

Soon all three girls were facing each other in a circle on their hands and knees, while their older sisters continued rutting them at a much faster pace.

"Fuck yeah! Scoots here is taking it like a champ!"

"C'mon sugarcube! Show us how an apple takes it!"

"Come now Sweetie Belle, hold it together until I'm ready."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders felt their minds turning to mush. All this rutting was making them lose themselves to the pleasure of their sisters thrusting their dicks in them. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow felt their cocks twitching violently meaning they were about ready to explode.

"Ah'm gonna blow a big fat fresh load Applebloom!"

"You better be ready Scoots, cause I won't stop till you're completely full like a water balloon!"

"Make sure not to spill a drop Sweetie Belle!"

With one final thrust all three of them exploded inside their younger sisters, who cried out in unison as their wombs were flooded with their older sisters' seed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

So much sperm was being pumped into them their bellies were bloating like water balloons, which only made them cry out even louder. The older mares gave wide smiles without removing themselves.

"That's it dearie take it all in!"

"Come on sugarcube, just a little bit longer!"

"Don't even think about pulling out until I'm finished Scoots!"

Each young girl gasped and had to brace themselves while tightening up their cooches. Finally after what felt like forever, Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack finally stopped and pulled their cocks out. The girls fell down on their stomachs panting with sperm oozing out of the twitching holes.

"Shit! Now that was a good rutting." Rainbow breathed out.

"You said it." chuckled Applejack sitting on the floor while wiping her forehead. "Thought Ah was gonna have to give it to her on the way here."

"Indeed. I, too, felt that I would have to give it to Sweetie BellE, before any of you even arrived." Rarity sighs while using a rag to clean herself.

All of them took a moment of silence to catch their breath while Rainbow looked around.

"You know, you should consider changing this place up. You're probably working on skimpier stuff in the back." teased Rainbow. "You should try selling stuff like that."

"Oh please Rainbow Dash. At the end of the day I AM still a lady I'll have you know."

"Please don't start this up again you two. Ah'm in no mood for another of yer little verbal bouts." Applejack said.

That made Rarity look at her with a raised eyebrow expression while nodding to Rainbow.

"What?"

"Don't act like you and Rainbow having fought more times than I care to count, Applejack!" Rarity retorted.

"Ha! Burn."

Applejack grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms under her bust.

Rarity then crawls over to Sweetie Belle and brings her into her arms. "Now remember Sweetie, make sure to keep all of my foal juice inside."

"Same goes to you too Scoots. Otherwise I'd have to shove more back in."

"Ditto for you Applebloom."

The Crusaders were too tired to even answer so they only nodded, swearing to keep their sister's seed within them, lest they get punished again.

(Two weeks later)

Somewhere at a local park in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was seen sitting on a park bench, leaning back as Scootaloo was sucking on her cock.

"Come on Scoots, if you suck like that, somepony might come by and see us."

This made Scootaloo blush at the thought of somepony finding her sucking off Rainbow, in broad daylight and in public. She tried to bob her head faster while rubbing Rainbow's balls at the same time.

"Be sure to take care of my balls Scoots. Don't want them feeling left out." hummed RD while Scootaloo reached down to rub the ball sack making the older mare grin wider.

Somewhere else in another part of the park, behind a large clump of bushes, Applejack was seen ramming her cock inside Applebloom who was on all fours, while trying to keep herself from moaning. She was biting her lip while Applejack gave her flank a slap as she rammed into the tight hole.

"C'mon sugarcube, move those hips!"

"A-Ah'm tryin'!"

"Well you're not tryin' hard enough!" grunted Applejack pushing her dick in deeper, making a bulge form while Applebloom gasped and tightened up in response. "Ah wanna feel you milkin' mah big foal maker or else Ah'm gonna have to really make ya scream."

The young apple was groaning out loud from her sister's rough movement, unable to keep herself quiet as Applejack kept hammering away at her. "Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" Applebloom panted with her tongue hanging out.

Somewhere in Ponyville itself in an alleyway, Rarity was thrusting her hips into Sweetie Belle who was pinned against the wall as her sister held her by the legs.

"Goodness Sweetie Belle! You need to tighten up more!"

"I...I'm trying!" she gasped while her breasts bounced. "B-But it feels too good!"

"Of course it fools good, darling. It is your big sister's fat, and meaty cock that's doing the rutting~" Rarity purred and gave one big thrust that would've made her cock pierce through Sweetie Belle"s belly.

"Ahhhh!"

"And I won't stop till you bare my little foals, you hear me Sweetie Belle?" Grinned Rarity. "I'll make sure you're popping one out every year." With one strong thrust, Rarity exploded inside Sweetie Belle, while back at the park Applejack shoots her seed inside Applebloom, and Rainbow shoots her seed in Scootaloo's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" All three older sisters cried out while pouring all of their sperm inside their sisters, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were the only ones who moaned while Scootaloo could only swallow Rainbow's seed.

"Way to go Scoots!"

"That's it sugarcube take it all in!"

"Oh yes Sweetie Belle! Squeeze tighter!"

All three of the younger sisters became limp in their older sister's grasp, their sperm already oozing out of them as their eyes were rolled back and their faces so full of bliss.

The older mares looked satisfied with a small chuckle.

(Timeskip)

"A-Applejack. W-We shouldn't be doin' this."

"Sorry darlin', but Ah've gone too long without a good ruttin', and Ah need your little flanks now!" grinned the mare who was fingering her sister's slit and ass while sitting on a hay bale with her dick standing up while her sister kept moaning. "Ah don't care if we get seen, Ah NEED that tight little flank!"

Applejack roughly rams her cock inside Applebloom, who was moaning in the barn while her sister's breasts were smashed behind her back. Her ass was being stretched out with AJ gritting her teeth.

"Damn! Yer flank here is the best in Equestria!"

Applebloom was panting from her sister's rough movement, when she felt Applejack's hand circling around a small to medium sized bump. "B-But Big Mac! A-And Granny Smith!"

"Now don't you worry 'bout 'em sugarcube, they just left not too long ago for some errands. Meanin' yer all mine to rut all day!" grunted Applejack while grabbing and started squeezing her sister's breasts while bouncing her on the girth with a grunt. "Princesses damn it! Yer little milk bags are startin' to get bigger aren't they?"

"P-Please don't, ah, squeeze 'em too hard Applejack!" Applebloom groaned and yelped louder when she felt her nipples being tugged.

"Come on now, they're gonna grow as big as mine when the baby comes. And they'll be suckin' on these like there's no tomorrow." Applejack exclaimed before squeezing on her sister's breasts hard enough, droplets of milk were starting to leak.

"Ahhhh!" moaned Applebloom with AJ seeing the milk and smirking.

Applejack brought her soaked finger to her lips and gave it a small lick. "Mmm, startin' to taste sweet already." Applejack grinned before squeezing her sister's breasts again, this time the milk was spraying everywhere. "Ah'm sure our little foal's are gonna love drinkin' their mama's milk."

"Ahhh! Applejack!" Applebloom cried out while her breasts sprayed milk all over the ground.

Applejack licked her lips and turned her head to lick at them, but stopped when she heard a sound.

"Ah fuck yeah!"

Both sisters stopped with wide eyes and tensed up when they heard what sounded like their brother, followed by grunting. They turned to each other and quietly went to where the noise was coming from, which was coming from behind the barn. When they got there their jaws dropped and pupils shrank.

"Come on Big Mac, move them hips!"

"A-Ah'm tryin' Granny!"

It was indeed Big Mac and Granny Smith, or rather a much younger version of their granny. She looked just like the pictures of her younger self when she showed them her olden days. With a pair of E sized breasts that bounced as their brother slammed in and out of her soaking snatch with a grunt.

"What in tarnation's going on?" Applejack gasped at the sight of her younger grandmother.

Big Mac and Granny Smith immediately stopped and turned, making the sisters pale with them doing the same.

"G-G-Girls!?" Smith gasped at the sight of her naked granddaughters.

"W-We can explain!" Big Mac said while quickly pulling out of his grandmother.

"So can we!" spoke up Applebloom before she started panicking. "W-We were just...uh...cleaning the pigs! Yeah! And we...took our clothes off so we didn't get wet!"

Sadly for her none of them were buying her lie, not even Applejack since she is the wielder of the Element of Honesty.

"Ya'll are lyin'!" Granny smith spoke out which made her grandkids freeze up. "Both of yous was doin' the same thing as me and Big Mac here, weren't ya?"

This made both sisters trembling and sweating up a storm, especially when their brother looked at them with wide eyes in what they could tell was shocking.

"Well? Out with it."

Both sisters turned to each other knowing that jig was up. They both sighed heavily and nodded.

"...It...It's true Granny, me and Applebloom have done it before."

"...we agree not to get on yer cases about it if ya don't get on me and Big Mac here." Smith said with her arms crossed under her bust. "Deal?"

"Deal." spoke up Applejack quickly before Big Mac began to resume thrusting into Granny, making her moan while the sisters turned away with Applebloom looking mentally scarred. 'Ah just can't believe that Big Mac would rut Granny, even if she did become young again!'

"Uh, Applejack? Does this mean we're done?" Applebloom asked, still shaken up by the sight of her older brother rutting their grandmother.

"Not even close." Applejack said while placing a firm hand on her sister's shoulder. "Just 'cause they know about us now, doesn't mean Ah'm through with you yet, sugarcube~"

Applebloom blushed before moaning when her sister resumed bouncing her on the girth, but faster than before.

"And this time, ain't nothin' gonna interrupt us!" grinned Applejack while kneading the breasts like dough.

"AAAHH!" Applebloom cried out while her sister resumed her rough treatment on her breasts.

As that went on, we cut away to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, both of whom were making their way to the small lake for a little swimming.

Like Applebloom, Sweetie Belle was also sporting a small to mid sized bump, signs that she was pregnant from her sister's nonstop rutting. Right now she was nervous since a few ponies were already at the lake.

"Um, Rarity? Don't you think we can come back some other time? When there aren't any ponies around?"

"And why would we do a silly thing like that?" Rarity asked with a raised brow. "We're going whether you want to or not, darling."

"But...they might stare." Sweetie Belle whimpered, not liking the idea of other ponies staring at her and Rarity, mostly her. "Especially with...this." Sweetie Belle placed both her hands on her small pregnant belly with a heavy blush.

Rarity only slithered her arm around her sister's waist and brought her closer. "Oh, come now darling, you don't need to be so embarrassed. You look simply lovely with such an adorable belly like that~"

"B-But the swimsuit..."

"Oh come now, I made it myself."

As soon as they found a place to dress into their swimsuits, Rarity was the first to come out, she wore a purple and white string top bra with pictures of diamonds sewed onto it, and a matching pair of panties to go along with it. Said panties barely held her dick back while her sister though stayed where she was. Rarity looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Oh come on Sweetie Belle, you don't have to hide in there all day!"

"But it's showing off...everything." "Oh come one, you look great in your swimsuit, now come on, don't be such a baby!"

"But...But..."

"No buts young lady. Keep refusing and I'll punish you for it." warned Rarity wagging her finger. "Now get out here before I come over there and drag you out myself."

"...Ok, ok fine!" relented the filly making her way out while trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Go on, don't be shy, let everypony see your magnificent swimsuit!" Rarity urged with a sly smirk.

The swimsuit that Sweetie Belle wore were merely purple colored bandages over her nipples, and a light shade of purple panties, that're so thin you could almost see her lips.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Oh nonsense darling. You look stunning I say." Smirked Rarity looking her over with a smile. "And VERY ravishing."

Sweetie Belly only blushed to the point her whole head could've been mistaken for a cherry top on a vanilla ice cream with whipped cream.

"Now come, lets enjoy ourselves." Rarity said while grabbing Sweetie Belle by the hand and dragging her.

Not long after that they were almost to the lake, and already Sweetie Belle could hear some of the ponies around talking about her, making comments about her swimsuit which only made her wanna crawl under a rock.

"Wow, check her out."

"Gotta say she's very bold wearing something like that."

"Who knew she was that desperate to show off."

"Rarity, can we please leave?" Sweetie Belle pleaded while hearing some cat calls from the ponies.

"Of course not." Rarity denied. "We're not leaving until our time here is over, so you'll just have to bear it until then."

"But they're staring at me like a bunch of perverts!" Sweetie Belle groaned while feeling the eyes of the stallions gazing at her.

"Oh come now, I'm here, and I won't let a single one lay their hands on you." Rarity assured while bringing her sister closer to her as possible. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting those brutes rut you senselessly, that's MY job." She said in Sweetie Belle's ear.

'I knew she'd say that.'

It wasn't until they found a rather reclusive spot for themselves, just a few ways away from the other ponies visiting the lake, and giving them a nice private spot for themselves. They got the umbrella and blanket set up, but when Sweetie Belle bent down to make sure it was smooth, Rarity ogled the ass with a smile.

She licked her lips while feeling her cock growing under her panties, she crawled over to Sweetie Belle and grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them, which made Sweetie Belle yelp and looked behind her.

"R-Rarity, come on. C-Can't we just relax today and not fuck?"

"This is my way of relaxing darling! You little butt is just so perfect for a pillow~" chuckled her sister while rubbing her cheek against it making Sweetie Belle shiver before Rarity started licking it.

"R-Rarity! P-Please...ah...stop!" Sweetie Belle gasped while her heart was racing again.

"Mmm, so smooth and supple~" Rarity purred while burying her face in between her sister's cheeks, at this point her panties were torn to shreds by her raging hard, that got too big for it to hold back.

Her sister gasped when she felt her sister start licking at her anus making her shiver. Sweetie Belle fell on her hands and knees while her arms buckled under her, and her flank was facing upward with Rarity eating out of her.

"Mmmm~" Rarity moaned from tasting her sister's ass and moving down to her nether lips, licking the fluids that were dripping from her aroused state.

"Ah!" Sweetie Belle moaned as her sister was thrusting her tongue inside her nether lips, and moving it towards her clit. When it touched she cried out while her juices gushed out.

Rarity started drinking her sister's gushing fluids, letting flow down her chin and reaching her breasts. 'Oooh, she's really sensitive today.' Rarity pulls her face back while licking her soaked lips. 'I don't think I can control myself anymore!'

Sweetie Belle panted before dropping on her stomach.

"Don't fade on me yet darling. We're just getting started." grinned Rarity while rubbing her dick and giving her sister's rear a squeeze.

Sweetie Belle barely had time to react as she felt her sister shoving her cock in her ass. "Ahhhhh!" Sweetie Belle moaned when her sister rammed her cock in her ass, her grip on her hips became like a vice as Rarity hoisted her lower body upward, just enough for Rarity as she rutted her sister on her knees.

"Oh princesses yes! Rutting you while wearing something so tiny and revealing is turning me on more than I imagined!" Rarity exclaimed while smacking her sister's ass. "Imagine what would happen if any pony were to find us like this."

Sweetie Belle went wide eyed as a thought bubble showed several ponies looking at them in shock and wide eyes.

"Wouldn't that be a true thrill Sweetie Belle?" whispered Rarity before licking her sister's ear making her gasp.

"N-No! I don't want, ah, anypony seeing us like this!" Sweetie Belle moaned as her sister was nibbling on her ear.

"I'll bet it would drive all those stallions wild to see my dick stuffing your adorable little hole all the way up." Rarity smirked as she rammed her hips even faster. "But there's no way I'm letting them rut you. You're mine and only mine!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Rarity!" Sweetie Belle gasped as she felt herself being lifted up and against her sister's body, feeling her breasts smashed by her back, and Rarity playing with her breasts.

"I wonder how big you'll get? Maybe bigger than our own mother~" Rarity purred and squeezed her sister's breasts causing milk to spray out. "In fact, I'll help. I better make sure your milk tastes healthy." Rarity declared while bringing her milk soaked fingers and licked the milk off them. She hummed before leaning down and began licking at the side of the breast. "It's so sweet and creamy. Just like you Sweetie Belle~"

"D-Don't lick me, it's sensitive." Sweetie Belle stuttered then gasped when she felt her sister pinching her clit again. "AHHHHH!" Sweetie Belle cried out while Rarity continued to pinch and twist her sister's clit, even now she feels her climax reaching its limit.

"That's right, scream for me." Rarity exclaimed. After several strong thrusts she exploded inside Sweetie Belle's ass, flooding her once again with her seed.

"AHHHHH!" Both sisters cried out in unison as their fluids sprayed out and soaked the beach blanket beneath them.

Rarity's dick twitching as it filled Sweetie up who felt her eyes roll into her head from the sensation. Sweetie Belle then fell down on the blanket, panting heavily from her sister rutting her, Rarity pulls her cock out and watched as her seed oozed freely.

"Oh my, if anypony saw you this way, they'd be aghast. Or even turned on." Rarity smirked before letting out a giggle which only made her sister moan. "Don't worry, after you get your bearings back, I'll make it up to you and put sun lotion on you."

(Somewhere else)

High above the sky the sounds of moaning can be heard coming from the clouds. On one cloud was Scootaloo who was on her back, while sporting a mid-sized pregnant belly, and Rainbow Dash licking at her folds.

"Mmm, this is getting addicting. I might as well put some of this in a bottle as a new energy drink Scoots." Rainbow smirked before shoving her tongue back into Scootaloo's lips.

"Ahhhh! Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed while unconsciously thrusting her hips against her sister, which only made Rainbow even more hungry for her.

She swirled her tongue harder while pinching Scootaloo's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Scootaloo gasped while feeling a finger going inside her ass. "AHHHH!"

Rainbow smirked from listening to Scootaloo moaning out and wriggling before her touch. "Don't fade on me yet Scoots, cause I ain't done with you yet."

"B-But it feels too good!"

"I'm sure it does. And it'll feel even better with me doing your little ass." she grinned before nibbling on Scootaloo's clits.

"GYAAAAH!" she screamed before her pussy quivered and her juices gushed over Rainbow's face.

Rainbow pulls away from Scootaloo's snatch and licks her lips. "Mmmm, DEFINITELY saving some for later." Rainbow grinned before bringing her cock up against Scootaloo's ass, and with one quick motion she rams her dick inside the pregnant girl, and begins to rut her once more. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh princess yes!" Rainbow exclaimed while thrusting her cock deeper and deeper into Scootaloo's ass.

Scootaloo's eyes were rolling to the back of her head with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Rainbow then turns Scootaloo over till she's on her hands and knees, and gripped her hips again while keeping her cock in her ass.

"Now comes the real fun." Rainbow grinned before really pouring on the speed as her hips were a blur at this point.

Scootaloo thought her insides would be mush at this point as her eyes were crossed, and her smile never faltering. It felt like she had literally been turned into a cock sleeve at this point. "AH! RAINBOW! RUT ME, RUT ME HARDER!" she cried out with RD grunting with a laugh.

"You've turned into the perfect toy! You'd probably let anyone rut you!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RUTTED BY ANYPONY BUT YOU, AND ONLY YOU!" Scootaloo cried out.

"That's a good little sister~" chuckled Rainbow while licking at Scootaloo's neck while letting that statement stick around her head.

Scootaloo moaned and rocked herself back against Rainbow Dash, who kept thrusting faster and faster.

"I'll bet your aunts are gonna love when you pop this bad girl out." Rainbow smirked while rubbing the still developing pregnant belly. "They're gonna spoil her rotten!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! More! More! More!"

"Oh, I'll give you and then some!" grunted Rainbow with her dick twitching. "Here I go!" With one last thrust Rainbow explodes inside Scootaloo's ass, while Scootaloo cried out so loud it could almost be heard from everywhere.

"AHHHHHHH!" Scootaloo threw her head back as she cried out in ecstasy and her eyes rolled to the back of her head while Rainbow's seed poured into her.

(Later)

Rainbow Dash flew down to the carousel boutique with a wide grin on her face before knocking. "Yo Rarity open up! I gotta talk to you about something!"

The door opens and reveals Rarity in a purple frilly lingerie. "Rainbow? What is it?" She questioned.

"I need to talk to you and Applejack at the same time, I just got the most awesome idea ever!" Rainbow exclaimed before bolting inside the boutique much to Rarity's confusion. Still, she did as she was told and had Applejack come over as fast as she could. All three of them were sitting in the living room with Applejack and Rarity sitting on a couch.

"Alright Rainbow, what's got yer panties in a twist?"

"I'm curious myself darling. I was right in the middle of some alone time with Sweetie Belle, when I heard you knocking on my door."

"Trust me, what I gotta say is gonna really get you two more excited than the first time I fucked Scootaloo in my bedroom." Rainbow said with a big grin.

"Oh really? What's more exciting than that?" Applejack questioned.

"Ok, so what if we happened to swap sisters?" Rainbow suggested which surprised both Applejack and Rarity.

"Are you saying that we rut each other's sister?" Rarity said with a raised brow.

"Well what else would I be saying?" Rainbow said sarcastically.

"Now let me get this straight, yer sayin' that if you swapped Scootaloo with one of our sisters, and vice verse, we end up getting the other's sister pregnant?" Applejack questioned.

"Well I doubt we can get them more knocked up, but think about it. We swap them, and we can see what the others like about fucking them senseless. Don't get me wrong, Scootaloo's great, but I have been curious on what it'd be like to fuck Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Come on, don't tell me it hasn't crossed your minds." Rainbow smirked and wriggled her eyebrows.

The cyan pony's words rang true in Applejack's and Rarity's minds, there have been times that Rarity would picture herself rutting Applebloome, and Applejack pictured herself rutting Scootaloo. Just the thought made their cocks twitch in anticipation.

"Ah'm not too sure."

"Oh, c'mon AJ! Don't tell me you've never always dreamt of rutting either Scoot's or Belle, right?" Rainbow asked while leaning against her friend. "At least your friend here is honest~" She pointed at the slowly growing cock.

AJ blushed and nudged her friend away while crossing her arms. "Ah'm talkin' about the fact that even if we did that, how we gonna explain all the kids? Ah got my excuse for Applebloom, but what's gonna happen when ponies start asking where all the others came from?"

"I have to agree with Applejack darling. I mean, wouldn't that cause some problems?" Rarity asked.

"Oh come on, like you've got some excuse for your sister." Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "What sorta excuse have you told your folks?"

Rarity recalled her telling her parents on how she had gotten her own sister pregnant, the result had her mother faint and her father looking at her in shock, before they calmed down and told her that she had to take responsibility for rutting her sister. "Well...I just was honest." Rarity sheepishly said with a blush forming on her face.

Rainbow only tsked. "Still, wouldn't any of you like to rut the other's sister? Don't get me wrong I love Scootaloo, but I wanna rut somepony else."

"And ya didn't think on how her aunts might react?"

"They've already given it the ok, I talked to them first and they were fine with it." smirked Rainbow. "So, what do you say?"

Both Applejack and Rarity were weighing their options. On one hand the idea of rutting the other's sister does sound hot, but on the other hand they weren't 100% sure if it was alright to even do something like that.

"I'm not sure...Sweetie Belle's had time to adjust to my girth, and I don't know if the two of you would...fit."

"Hey don't worry about it! If she can take you, I'm sure she'll take to us like a champ!"

"Besides, you sayin' Ah ain't big enough?" frowned Applejack pointing to her dick. "Ah'm way thicker than either of ya'll, don't you forget that."

Rainbow smirked before leaning closer. "Then why don't you put your bits where your mouth is and prove it to me." She said while tapping her friend's dick.

AJ smirked before her hand lashed out and grabbed RD's before squeezing, making her jump with wide eyes. "Watch it, keep that up and Ah might just end up strippin' you bare."

Rainbow gritted her teeth when Applejack squeezed hard on her cock, and sighed when she let go of it.

"Got me?"

"Alright, alright. I got ya!"

"Good. Now then, just how the hay are ya gonna break this to Scoots?"

"Just leave all that to yours truly. I'm sure she'll be thrilled by it!"

"I'll let Sweetie Belle know about the idea later tonight." Rarity said which made Rainbow grin even wider.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we make the exchanges." She said before walking out the door. "Just don't back out of it!"

"Big talk comin' from her." whispered Applejack.

"I heard that!"

(Next day)

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were seen at the park waiting on the others to show up. Sweetie Belle was fidgeting with her thumbs, feeling nervous about being rutted by either Rainbow or Applejack, having somewhat sworn to her sister that her flank was hers alone.

"Come now Sweetie Belle, no need to be so nervous." Rarity said to settle her sister's nerves.

"Uh, I'm still not so sure about this Rarity. It's one thing being rutted by you, and having your baby, but from your friends? You sure it's even ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course dear, would I agree to it if I didn't?" Rarity smiled while patting her sister on the head.

Finally Applejack and Rainbow arrived with Applebloom and Scootaloo in tow, both of them looking just as nervous as Sweetie Belle did.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin." Rainbow said with a wide grin.

Applebloom looked back at her sister before moving over to Rainbow, Sweetie Belle was hesitant at first but walked over to Applejack and Scootaloo went over to Rarity.

"Now remember girls, relax and enjoy what we can do." smiled Rarity innocently while giving Scootaloo's ass a rub.

"Don't worry sugarcube, Ah'll take care of ya~" Applejack smirked while groping Sweetie Belle's breast.

Said girl gasped while Rainbow nibbled on Applebloom's ear making her shiver with the pegasus pinching at her nipple making milk leak out.

"I wonder what's gonna taste better. Scoots' juices or your milk."

With that said they all went their separate ways heading for home, and intending on making their guest's visit more pleasurable than they thought.

(Apple farm)

Inside her room Applejack was sitting behind Sweetie Belle, while kneading and rolling her breasts in her hands, and the young unicorn moaning softly against the older pony.

"Yer gettin' up there with these girls. Ah'll bet Rarity has fun just suckin' on them like a newborn filly." Applejack smirked when she pulled on Sweetie Belle's teats and milk sprayed out which made her moan loudly. "Be honest, you've had a taste of yourself, haven't ya?"

"...Y-Yes..." Sweetie Belle moaned.

"How was it?" Applejack questioned.

"It...It was so creamy...and smooth." Sweetie Belle answered.

"I'll bet you wanted to suck on yer own tits all day after that, didn't ya?" teased the farm mare.

Moaning, Sweetie Belle could only nod which made Applejack grin wider before capturing the unicorn in a kiss.

'Then I'll have a taste for myself.' Applejack broke the kiss and placed Sweetie Belle on her bed, before hovering over her, and latching onto her nipple and began to suckle on it.

"Ahhh! Applejack!" Sweetie Belle gasped as her hands went for the farm pony's head and brought her closer.

The young unicorn felt Applejack tickling her nipple with her tongue, earning the farm pony another cute moan from her friend's sister. The taste of Sweetie Belle's milk was just as she described it. Sweet, creamy and smooth. 'Not bad, almost like Applebloom's, but this one makes me think Ah'm tastin' creamer.'

Applejack pulls herself off the nipple with a wet pop, then she fingers Sweetie Belle's nether lips and pinches the clit. This made the unicorn moan making AJ's dick grow harder. "Tell me, what sorta kinky stuff has Rarity made you do? Don't skimp out on the details neither."

"S-S-S would tie me up and wear a leather outfit for bondage!" Sweetie Belle answered.

"Really now? Tell me more." Applejack grinned while almost shoving her hand inside the younger unicorn.

Sweetie Belle then told Applejack how Rarity would use a variety of toys, ropes and other things she used on her which made Applejack want to try them all out on her.

"Damn, Ah knew Rarity was kinky, but Ah didn't think she'd got full on dominatrix."

"You have no idea. She's always been like that for as long as I can remember." moaned Sweetie Belle who jumped when she felt Applejack rub a finger near her anus.

"Well don't stop, Ah wanna know more. Like when was the first time she took you." smirked the farm mare. "Ah wanna know what she did to turn you into her little slut."

She told Applejack that her sister started using her toys on her about two years ago, from that point onward Sweetie Belle had to endure her sister's dominatrix personality while being tied up, hung up in the air and being whipped by her sister.

"Damn is that hot." Applejack said with a grin and her cock twitching violently.

"It was no picnic for me to endure all that. It was so embarrassing when she had me in those positions!" moaned Sweetie Belle who felt Applejack pushing a finger in her ass.

"Ah bet it was, sugar cube. Just hearing about it makes me wanna give it a try myself~"

Sweetie's eyes widened in horror at the idea of that. 'Oh no!'

"Now Ah don't exactly have any of them fancy suits your sister has, but Ah do have plenty of rope and whips~" smirked Applejack while digging her finger in deeper to the ass.

"Ah!" Sweetie Belle moaned as she wriggled under Applejack's touch.

"Ah'll bet that really got you hot under the collar." Applejack smirked while teasing the insides of the young unicorn. "Go on and beg me to rough ya up."

Sweetie Belle's lower lip trembled when the farm pony pulled her hand out and pinched her clit. "P-P-Please..."

"Please what darlin'?"

"Please...screw me."

"Atta girl." Applejack smirked before walking away from her and going for her closet to grab something. When she came out, in her hands were rope and a small hand crop. "Get on yer stomach." Applejack ordered the young unicorn.

Sweetie Belle did what she asked and rolled on her belly, then she felt her hands and feet brought together and felt them being tied up by the rope the farm pony found.

"Ah'm gonna show you what Applebloom gets." Applejack smirked before raising the crop and striking Sweetie Belle's ass.

"Ahh!" She yelped from the stinging sensation and cried out again as Applejack struck her again.

"Come on now sugarcube, you got a higher voice than that." Applejack grinned before smacking her even harder.

"AAHHHH!" Sweetie Belle cried out even louder while struggling in the rope that held her.

"Mmm, now that's what Ah like to hear." Then Applejack brought out a dildo from nowhere, turned it on and placed it against her nether lips.

Sweetie Belle jolted and moaned from the vibrations.

"Best get used to that darlin', cause Ah'm about to rock your world~" whispered Applejack while rubbing her girth against the folds at the same time. Applejack then shoved her cock inside Sweetie Belle's ass making her cry out in pleasure, while the farm pony undid her bondage and started smacking her cheeks. "Oh fuck yeah! Now this is an ass that needs stretchin'!" Applejack grinned and started thrusting her hips to the point her bed was creaking from their movement.

Sweetie Belle cried out from Applejack's rough thrusts, she was even rougher than Rarity when she rutted her all the time.

"Damn! Ah'll bet mah dick's gonna stretch you out so much, Rarity won't get a single load out from this ass again."

Sweetie Belle didn't respond as she was too preoccupied with Applejack ramming her dick in and out of her ass, it was a lot bigger and thicker than her sister's that's for sure. It felt like she had a whole tree shoved right inside her.

"Come on sugarcube, try to move dem hips."

Sweetie Belle did as Applejack asked and moved herself as hard and fast as she could, trying to match Applejack's speed. The bed creaked louder and louder and their moans could be heard from outside of the room.

"Oh yeah! Now we're talkin'!" Applejack exclaimed and rams her cock even deeper, causing Sweetie Belle to throw her head back and cry out in ecstasy as she felt Applejack exploding inside her ass. "Woah nelly! There she blows!"

After a few minutes of pumping the young unicorn Applejack sighs loudly in relief and pulls her dick out, squirting a few times and coating Sweetie Belle's cheeks. Said filly panted with her anus twitching and leaking some of the sperm out. "Phew! Now that was the tightest ass Ah' ever did rut."

Sweetie Belle was in a daze as Applejack patted her ass.

"Rest while you can, sugar cube. 'Cause I don't plan on lettin' you off that easily~" grinned Applejack while giving the rear a slap.

Sweetie Belle only moaned which made Applejack chuckle.

At the Boutique Scootaloo was seen standing before a mirror while blushing up a storm, as she wore a pink and white frilly dress and a sunhat over her head. Of course the lower part of it was hiked up showing off her legs and bare pussy while Rarity stood behind her and was feeling up her sides.

"You look so lovely in this dress Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle would wear this dress from time to time, whenever we go out together." smiled Rarity while rubbing her dick against Scootaloo's rear. "Have you ever thought about dressing up more often? I'll bet you'd make quite a few hearts break~"

Scootaloo gasped when she felt Rarity sliding her cock in between her cheeks. "B-But, I don't wear things like this... Makes me look, ah, silly."

"Nonsense. If you went out wearing this, I wouldn't be surprised if you had several offers for dates by the end of the day, but Rainbow Dash would never allow that."

"S-She'd skin every one of them alive, if they, ah, try and rut me." gasped Scootaloo while Rarity reached down to grab and squeeze her breasts. "Ah!"

"I'm sure she would." Rarity said while rolling the young pegasus's boobs and pinching her nipples, which made Scootaloo yelp and milk squirting out from her teats. "I wonder how good your milk tastes."

"W-Wait-" Scootaloo moaned and shivered when Rarity moves in front of her and started suckling on her nipple while pinching the other one.

Rarity purred when she heard Scootaloo gasping from her sucking on her nipple. The milk was a lot creamier than Sweetie's, even more thicker as well, but no too heavy either. 'Mmm, such wonderful milk~'

"Rarity! D-Don't drink too much!" Scootaloo pleaded but yelped when Rarity pinched her clit and twisted it.

"I'm sorry darling but I can't help it. Your milk is simply delightful~" Rarity purred while inserting a finger after pinching the clit.

"AH!" jumped Scootaloo.

"You've given me some milk, now it's time I give you some in return."

She pushed Scootaloo against the wall, lifted her up with her magic and then impaled her on her cock which made the young Pegasus cry out as she wrapped her arms and legs around the unicorn.

"Oooh! Your little hole is already soaking wet." teased Rarity while grabbing the filly's ass and squeezed. "You must be eager for a nice big one every single day thanks to Rainbow Dash."

"S-She tries her best." nodded the pegasus with a shiver. "She wants me to be able to take her wherever and whenever."

"I see. Then I'll have to prove that I'm just as good as she is." Rarity smirked before giving an extra strong thrust which made Scootaloo cry out from the unicorn shoving her cock so deep it almost went through her womb. "Mmmm, now you've really started to tighten up~"

Scootaloo was gasping and panting loudly as Rarity continued to roughly shove her cock harder and faster inside her snatch. She may not be as fast as Rainbow Dash, but she was becoming faster in her own right, for a unicorn anyway.

Rarity suckled on Scootaloo's neck while tugging harder on the nipples. "I hope you're ready for my filly, Scootaloo, cause I don't intend to stop until you give birth to our baby!" she grunted. "I wonder if it'll have my eyes or yours!"

Rarity continued thrusting and thrusting while Scootaloo's eyes were almost rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue flailing wildly, and then crying at the top of her lungs as Rarity shot out a much larger load of sperm inside her. "Take in every drop dearie!" Rarity exclaimed while holding onto Scootaloo to the point she could bruise the poor girl, who howled like a bitch in heat.

"SO MUCH!"

After what felt like forever Rarity finally stops and slumps down with Scootaloo still in her arms, as her seed oozes out of the young filly's snatch. Scootaloo panted while Rarity herself smirked.

"You did well...darling. You lasted just as long as Sweetie Belle, if not longer." she patted Scootaloo's head. "But let's see how well you do for the rest of the night. I have tons more beautiful outfits that will look wonderful on you~"

Scootaloo only moaned as her mind was still flooded from being rutted so much.

We cut away over to Rainbow Dash, who was sitting up in a tree with Applebloom sitting on her lap and bouncing on the pegasi's dick over and over. "C'mon Applebloom, move those hips of yours!"

"Ah, Ah'm...Ah'm tryin'!" she cried out while looking down. "B-But we're too high up!"

"Oh please, don't worry about the height, worry about my dick!" Rainbow grunted while smacking Applebloom's cheeks and thrusting even faster, making the farm pony cry out every now and then.

Applebloom's insides were squeezing around the rainbow haired Pegasus, while it wasn't as big as her sister's, it was a close second in terms of length.

"Come on AB, show me how much of a slut Applejack turned you into!" Rainbow encouraged while pushing the filly back till she was pinned on the branch and Rainbow thrusting even more. "I wanna hear you scream your lungs out!"

And screamed she did. Applebloom was crying loudly which could be heard, but thankfully there wasn't anypony around, leaving them completely alone.

"Fuck yeah! That's what I wanna hear!" Rainbow exclaimed while thrusting her hips to the point her lower body was becoming blurred from her speed. "I'm gonna flood you so much you're gonna need a life jacket!"

Applebloom continued crying out until she felt Rainbow Dash exploding inside her, she cried out even louder than Rarity which scared off the birds in the area.

"HELL YEAH!" Rainbow howled at the top of her lungs as she pumped her seed into the young farm pony, who was bear hugging the tree branch to the point it almost snapped. "I'll bet AJ never gave you this much." Rainbow smirked while patting Applebloom's pregnant belly while her seed oozed out of the filly's snatch.

Applebloom only moaned, unable to answer Rainbow as she was in a daze of bliss.

"I'll take that as a big time."

(6 months later)

Everything was peaceful in Ponyville, same as always, everypony boing about their business. While somewhere at the park Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were setting up a picnic for them and their sisters.

"Did you bring the cider AJ?" Rainbow asked while setting the plates.

"Like you need to ask Rainbow Dash." Applejack said while bringing up a bottle of cider.

"Do any of you know where the girls are? They were supposed to be here." Rarity questioned while placing some flowers in a vase.

"We're right here Rarity." called Sweetie Belle making her turn and beam.

"Oh you look perfect in that dress Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle was dressed in a vibrant bluish purple sundress with a few stars shooting across the sky, and a cyan colored sun hat with a white flower. The most noticeable thing about her was her pregnant belly which was much larger now as the months went by. Not to mention the knee high blue stockings that showed off her legs with Rarity's cutie mark at the bottom of them.

Beside Sweetie Belle was Scootaloo who was wearing a gray tank top with a picture of a Pegasus wing, and blue thigh high shorts. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and on her ears were a few ear piercings. Like Sweetie Belle her belly was also larger than it was before with her belly button sticking out.

And lastly Applebloom was wearing a red striped farm coat with a white shirt and blue jeans and her heavily pregnant belly was exposed as well.

"Sorry we're late, we had to get dressed." Sweetie Belle said as she and the others walked over. Rarity was the first to pull Sweetie Belle in her arms and capture her in a kiss.

"Come on Scoots, you shoulda hurried." grinned Rainbow pulling Scootaloo into a headlock. "Running here naked would've saved time, and been hot."

"Agh! Rainbow! Let go, there's no way I'd run all the way here naked, it's embarrassing!" Scootaloo exclaimed while trying to break free from her sister's lock.

"Aw come on, you only did it one time, and that was at night." Rainbow licked Scootaloo's ear making her gasp. "And I'd love to see how many ponies see you~"

"I hope you didn't have too much chores back home before comin' here, did you sugar cube?" Applejack asked while bringing Applebloom close to her and rubbed her sister's pregnant belly.

"Nuh uh, Big Mac took care of them for me, 'course, Ah think he just wanted to be alone with granny." Applebloom said while leaning against her sister.

"Ah'm sure he does." chuckled Applejack rubbing her sister's head.

Once everything was settled the six sisters sat on the cloth while chatting with one another. Applebloom sat close to Applejack, Scootaloo was sitting on Rainbow's lap and Sweetie Belle was leaning against Rarity.

"So, anypony up for an orgy?" Rainbow asked which made Scootaloo moan.

"Really? You wanna rut again now?"

"Simmer down Rainbow Dash or ya'll can forget any cider." Applejack warned which made Rainbow pout and backed down in fear of having her favorite drink taken away.

"Spoilsport."

Scootaloo let out a sigh of relief and went to eat her hayburger.

"For once darling I would very much like to enjoy an afternoon picnic, without rutting like we usually do." Rarity said while eating her salad.

"Some of us don't want to enjoy food coated in something other than sauce." Applejack stated while eating her apple fritter while rubbing Applebloom's pregnant belly.

"Agreed. Some of us still have class." Rarity agreed with Sweetie Belle looking relieved as much as Scootaloo and Applebloom.

Rainbow grumbled under her breath before sipping her cider.

"So, what'd yer aunts say when ya told them you were due any time?" asked Applejack looking at Scootaloo.

"Uh, well, they kinda freaked out at first but everything's all good. They're fine with what happened to me, as long as I give them as many fillies for them." Scootaloo answered with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

"Sounds like they might wanna join in." Rainbow smirked while giving Scootaloo a swift smack on her flank. Earning the rainbow colored Pegasus a yelp from her sister.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed with a blush which only made Rainbow chuckle loudly.

:Honestly Rainbow. Sometimes I believe you only think with your libido than anything else." Rarity sighed while pinching the bridge of her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I was born that way." she huffed. "Besides, it's not like you're one to talk. Remember the last sleepover? You wouldn't stop cuddling up to Sweetie Belle or Applebloom, and don't think we couldn't notice what you were rubbing them with while sleeping."

This made Rarity blush brightly which also made Sweetie Belle and Applebloom turn red, remembering those times the fashion loving unicorn would always cuddle with them and even dry hump them. "T-That doesn't count!" She stutters while crossing her arms in a huff.

Applejack and Rainbow chuckled at their flustered friend, as did their sisters and Sweetie Belle.

"Not funny." Rarity mumbled with a cute pout.

"It really is Rarity." Applejack said while patting her pouting friend's shoulder.

"So, any plans for today?" Rainbow questions.

"Well after we get on back home, Granny Smith's wantin' us to send out invites to the rest of the family. Somethin' about wantin' everypony to come on by and see Applebloom give birth."

"Oh, I bet that must be exciting! Having the whole family coming over to witness the birth of your baby foal right before their eyes!"

"It kinda feels embarrassin'." admitted Applebloom.

Applejack wraps her arm Applebloom and gently rubs her belly. "Aw, don't worry sugar cube. Everypony's gonna love meetin' our little foals." She assures her. "Besides, it'll give Braeburn a real good reason to drop on by." She said in Applebloom's ear before blowing in it which made the young pony shiver.

"B-Big Mac's the one who's gonna have to tell him about granny." Applebloom stuttered with red cheeks while Applejack was nibbling on her ear.

"Don't fret, Ah'll bet he wouldn't mind if it means havin' a go at Mac. Ah wouldn't even be surprised if the whole family wanted in on some food ol' family fun~" Applejack purred.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind joining in on the action." Rainbow smirked. "That sounds like something to get down and freaky on."

"I wouldn't mind joining myself darling. It does sound rather exciting." smiled Rarity. "How often does that happen? At every single reunion?"

Applejack nodded. "Yup. It's kinda a once a year family reunion." She said.

"I would do it more than once." smirked RD wiggling her eyebrows.

All this talk made Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom shiver at the thought of an all-out orgy with not just their sisters, but the entire Apple family. Being rutted by their sisters was one thing, but by the whole family? They weren't sure if they could take it.

'Maybe we should take a vacation, without any rutting.' They thought in unison with an uneasy smile and chuckle.


	18. Female Casseticons and Soundwave

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female Cassetticons and Soundwave

Series: G1 Transformers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, the Nemesis-

In the Decepticons underwater base is where said giant robots were doing patrol, maintenance, and of course following orders from Megatron who at this moment was in his private lab with Soundwave and Starscream.

"I still don't see why this test is even allowed." Starscream frowned. "This is a waste of perfectly usable energon that we should be using to defeat those pathetic Autobots."

"Silence Starscream." frowned Megatron while inputting data on the computer. "If I need your input, I'll ask for it."

"But Lord Megatron, I fail to see just how this latest plan could possibly help us."

Pow!

"Gah!"

"I said, if I need your input, I'll ask for it." Megatron rephrased with a harsher tone. "Soundwave, I want to make sure we have enough energon."

[_Affirmative Lord Megatron._] nodded the Decepticon. [_Energon levels are at optimal levels._]

"Good." he smirked before turning to a large antenna. "Once this beacon is activated, I will be able to sap the power from all machines on this planet, providing us with an infinite source of power to make more than enough energon."

"I still don't see why we should go through with it." muttered Starscream to himself.

"Starscream you fool!" Megatron glared. "Our energon reserves are decreasing because SOMEONE continues to fail at providing a steady supply of it, and who fails to end those annoying Autobots."

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if we actually had a victor for once."

"Silence!" Megatron spoke and turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, activate the beacon."

[_Yes Lord Megatron._]

Beep.

He pushed the buttons as the beacon was filled up with energon. [_Energon flow proceeding without fail. It will be ready for optimal activation in one minute._]

"Good, make sure the levels are stable Soundwave."

[_Yes Lord Megatron._]

Starscream huffed and crossed his arms while Megatron turned his back and looked at the cables. 'That fool Megatron's plan is no better than all the others. All it would take is one small failure and it would blow up in his face. Hmmm, blow up huh….?'

As the energy levels remained constant, Starscream moved towards the cables and-

ZAP!

Ripped them off.

'Now to find cover.' he thought before discreetly making his way out of the room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

[_Energy levels are destabilizing. Reaching critical levels._]

"What?!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

[_One minute to destruction._]

"Soundwave stop the process!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BOOOOM!

The beacon blew with Megatron ducking behind a table while Soundwave was sent flying and crashed against the wall with a pink wave hitting him and causing him to spark and spasm from the electricity.

[_ZAZZZZAKJASHASDJAKKZZZZZZ!_]

The place shook with Decepticons rushing to the sound as the room was filled with smoke with Megatron standing up and growling seeing the wreck.

"Whoever caused this will pay with their sparks." He growled. "Soundwave! Damage report."

[_ZZZZAVZAAAAVZVAVAVVAAVAV._] he got out before going offline due to the damages to his body.

"Damn it!" he cursed as several random soldiers rushed in.

"Lord Megatron, what happened?"

"A broken beacon, nothing more. Now get Soundwave to the medical bay."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

(Later on)

Soundwave was laying on a slab while his readings were kept an eye on while a scanner was being used on him by Shockwave.

Beep….beep….beep….beep….beep...

And so far, he was still in status. Right now though he was unconscious with his body giving off a few sparks here and there.

"Vitals are normal, but the logic circuits are damaged. Better boost the energon levels in the IV's."

Beep….beep….beep….

Shockwave increased the energon pump and made his way out to leave Soundwave be.

Beep...beep….beep….

As the Decepticon rested, we see that something was pounding on the chestplate.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

The door to the cassette holder opened up, with several of the tapes launching out and landing on the floor, each one sparking as well.

As they twitched on the ground, they started to glow a pink hue before turning into a viscous goo like substance.

(One Decepticon Symbol turning later.)

Beep...beep...beep….

Soundwave was still….still, but his readings began to slowly show a change.

Beep...beep...beep...

Although he was also answering the age old question, do robots dream of electric sheep?

Well….

(In Soundwave's head)

[_Weeeeeee!_] yelled a chibi Soundwave while riding a chibi Grimlock as the world looked like a happy paradise of flowers, candy and murder. [_Weeeeeee!_]

"Ahhhhh!" screamed a chibi Starscream while getting eaten by cotton candy monsters. "Too much cuteness! AHHHH!"

[_Onward my ride, onward!_] he called out while the dinobot squashed a chibi Bumblebee.

"MEOW!"

(Outside the mind)

Beep...beep...

Ping.

Ping.

The Decepticon slowly woke up while getting a massive circuit break in the process. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head before looking around. [_I have wound up in the medical wing. My memory circuits point to the explosion from earlier. Running internal scan._]

As he did this, he noticed his chest was wide open.

[_Chest plate active. Unable to compute._] he looked around and got off the slab while closing it up. [_Error, unable to locate Cassetticons in storage. Must find them._]

That was when he got up and noticed the door was open as he walked towards it to locate his Cassetticons.

(Later)

[_Activating scan for energon readings._] Soundwave said while looking around. [_Scanning….scanning…_]

His scans weren't picking up anything so far, other than the signatures of some Decepticon grunts.

[_Scanning...scanning. Negative. Scanning again._] he looked around while not noticing a figure looking at him from a nearby floor.

'There he is.' they thought while hiding in the shadow.

[_Scanning...scanning...energon source detected._] he said while looking around. [_Location, this hallway._]

That's when he heard several footsteps and turned around.

[_Identify yourselves._]

Silence.

[_Resistance is futile._]

Silence.

[_Identity yourselves or I shall be forced to eliminate you._]

Silence.

[_Elimination._]

"Down here."

Soundwave looked down and held out his blaster. [_Identify yourselves._]

"I'm under your leg boss." said the voice again while coming from Soundwave's left leg.

That made him turn his head down and ran a scan on the figure.

"Can't you recognize me? It's your ol' pal Rumble."

[_...scans flawed. Lifeform is not Casseticon._]

"Course I am." spoke the figure, who was the size of a human, but resembled a fembot, such as Arcee, but with a more purple color tone with the Decepticon symbol on the chest, dark red eyes, a small set of hips and a C cup chest, white hands up to the elbows, feet that went up to the knee, with two shoulder blasters on her back and two purple wings on the sides. "Who else would it be?"

[_...scanning error._]

"Come on boss, sure I look different with a bit of a makeover, but I'm still the same on the inside."

[_...terminate._]

"Woah! Don't try that boss! I'm on your side!"

[_Terminate intruder._]

"But we're not intruders." spoke another voice behind his other leg.

[_Identify yourself, intruder._]

"Look down." remarked the voice with a growl. "We might be small, but we're not invisible."

He looked down and saw a human sized fembot with dark obsidian armor, silver legs and arms, a D cup chest and small hips, a long tail, pointed ears and teeth, dark red eyes, the Decepticon symbol on her left shoulder, sharp claws on her fingers and feet and two large rockets on her hips. [_...feline? Humanoid? Error...does not compute._]

"Yes I'm a feline humanoid. What else is new?" she growled. "Rumble, did you try to make him angry again?"

"What no no. I was trying to get the boss to hear me out."

[_Error...feline humanoids do not exist._]

"That's because I'm neither, it's me Ravage."

[_..._] he looked at the two of them while his logic circuits were starting to overheat.

"Master, you can at least tell it's me, right?" spoke a voice coming from a female while he felt something climb up on his shoulder. "I'm your most useful and used servant after all."

He turned and saw a fembot the size of a human with dark red arms and legs, obsidian skin, a pair of large silver wings with blasters on the sides, dark yellow eyes, a F cup chest and small ass, and had the Decepticon symbol on her left wing. [_...error….error….logic circuits overloading…._]

"Master, it's me, Laserbeak." she spoke while putting a hand on her chest. "I've served you dutifully for years."

"And hogging the spotlight." Rumble muttered out loud.

[_Scanning….scanning….scanning….data is not adding up._]

"Want help?" said a voice from his right shoulder. "Hiss, birdbrain is bad. I'm a good spy and servant hiss."

"Lies! All you care about is treating everything like a business, while the rest of us follow orders as we were made to do."

"So?" said a human sized fembot with dark pink skin, purple bat ears, dark red eyes, a D cup chest and wide ass, with golden wings with rocket boosters on the sides and had the Decepticon symbol on her back. "Business is my line of work hisss. Right my business partner?"

Soundwave looked at her and scanned her, but once again, came up with an error. [_Error...overloading...over...loading….beep boop blop...sheep…._]

"You broke master you batbrained fool!"

"No, that was all you birdbrain hiss."

"Both of you shut it!" spoke up Rumble. "The big boss still ain't convinced on who we are."

"Unfortunately." Ravage growled. "The street bot is right."

"Don't ya start with me pussycat."

"Grrrr." she growled while glaring at the fembot

[_Beep….beep….baaaaaaa…._]

"Master, please snap out of it."

[_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._] he said while completely coo coo for coco energons

"Anyone got a bright idea for fixing the boss?"

(Later on)

"Boss? Boss? BOSS!"

[_Baaaa._]

"BOSS! WAKE UP!"

[_Baaa….error….dream sequence terminated._] spoke Soundwave who slowly started to snap out of it.

"It's not a dream boss."

He looked at the fembots before his logic circuits started to overload again. [_Error...does not compute._]

"Trust me, this ain't what I call fun either boss. Especially with a bird and a bat going at it for your attention." she pointed to Laserbeak and Batrap, who were busy slugging each other in the face.

"He's my master!"

"Business partner!"

"Master!"

"Partner!"

"Master!"

[_...what in Primus happened?_]

"We told you who we were, then you passed out." spoke Ravage.

[_Information terminated. Explain._]

"On what?"

[_Everything._]

"Oh, well that's simple boss. The energon blast hit us and we turned into energon ourselves...and came back as fembots. Tiny human sized fembots."

[_...data suggests that is impossible._]

"So is being half animal." Ravage deadpanned. "But me and those fools fighting over there are part animal."

[_I must alert Lord Megatron to this sudden discovery._]

(Later)

Megatron looked at the small fembots with confusion while some of them were busy either bowing or just fighting either each other, cough Laserbeak and Ratbat cough. "Soundwave? Explain."

[_I do not know, but calculations and data have revealed that these fembots were originally male._]

"What do you mean!?" Starscem yelled while pointing to Soundwave. "That makes no sense! And you expect Lord Megatron to believe that these creatures were your Casetticons? Did your circuits break or something?"

[_Possibly. I ran a self diagnostic scan, but I was only overheated momentarily._]

"Lord Megatron, you must-"

"Soundwave." He said while interrupting Starscream. "Are you sure that your scans are correct?"

[_Yes Lord Megatron._]

Megatron looked at them with Laserbeak knocking Ratbat down. "Speak you four, if you have those forms, then surely can still communicate."

"Yes." spoke Laserbeak while putting Ratbat in a headlock. "Lord Megatron."

"Uncle uncle hiss!"

"Then cease your fighting and explain to me how this is possible."

She let the fembot go and bowed. "Yes Lord Megatron, your servant is eager to please you."

"Ah….bitch….slag...hisss…" Ratbat gagged out while Rumble and Ravage facepalmed at the fembot's stupidity.

"Explain."

"We were transformed by the explosion, liquified into goo and then became fembots." Rumble said. "Kinda a weird coincidence isn't it? At least no one got slagged or frizzed, am I right boss?"

"How can that happen?" questioned Starscream. "We've had numerous explosions involving energon, and none of them have caused that."

"Perhaps it was bad luck."

"Or sabotage." Ravage growled while eyeing the second in command. "Especially when I smell traces of energon on you Starscream."

"W-W-What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"My nose can detect energon on you, like you were besides a lot of it, and it's very recent. So unless you were rolling around in energon cubes before coming here, it happened a while ago."

Starscream gulped while Megatron looked right into his optics. "You mustn't take that fembot serious-"

BOOOM!

And cue getting blasted in the leg.

"AHHHH!"

"Consider that a warning." he spoke as Starscream dropped down and held his leg. "The next one will blow your leg off permanently."

Starscream gulped while Rumble whistled.

"Man, that was some hardcore slag Lord Megatron."

"As for you four, have you lost the power to transform? I don't need loyal soldiers who can't do something that simple."

"Mmmmmmmm." Laserbeak mused while Ratbag gagged.

"Lord Megatron." She gasped. "Perhaps this is a business advantage in disguise. As human sized beings, we can make it into building and other establishments without issue."

"Yeah." Rumble said. "And we can transform." she then whispered to Ravage. "We can right?"

"I don't know, I never checked." she whispered back.

"...we are frazzled." she muttered while Laserbeak looked at Soundwave for support, with very cute eyes no less.

"I swear master, we can still be of use."

[_Then a demonstration is needed. Transform._]

They nodded before they closed their eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

[_..._]

"This is the slowest transformation in the history of Cybertron." Starscream muttered.

"Soundwave." frowned Megatron with a warning tone.

[_Transform._]

They tried again, only for nothing to change.

[_Transform._]

That was when they FINALLY transformed, but instead of their original forms, they became armored warriors with many of their traits infused into their helmets, visors, weapons and over all builds.

And yes, they looked like Power Rangers...no wait. This is the 80's, I meant to say He-Man's estranged cousins in spandex armor.

[_...that is not what I suggested._]

"We swear boss we tried, but this is the closest thing we can do."

"Hiss, yes."

"This suit is itchy." Ravage muttered.

"Master hates me." Laserbeak muttered with a sad tone in her voice.

"Hmmm, not what I ordered, but if they can still fly, run, and fight, then perhaps this won't be a complete waste." Megatron said. "But you must keep an optic on these fembots. We do not need them to become leaks in the Deception's cause if they become Autobot prisoners of war."

[_As you command Lord Megatron. Operation Babysitter operational._]

"Babysitter? But master, we can still be of use. We've always been useful for the Decepticon cause. We can just go back inside the chest storage and we won't cause any trouble."

[_Can you succeed without getting crushed by your peers?_]

"We….um…."

[_Operation Babysitter operational, final discussion on matter._]

"You got it boss. A wise investment I'd say, hiss." smirked Ratbat. "After all, we can still come out in battle and take those Autobots by surprise, hiss."

"Suckup." Both Ravage and Rumble said at once.

"I am not hiss!"

"Now leave, I need to have some words with Starscream here."

'Oh no.'

(Later on)

Soundwave was busy looking at the data from the explosion while the fembots were busy trying to play a human game.

This game? It was called strip poker and they were TERRIBLE at it.

"Um, anyone got a four?" Rumble asked while holding some cards, upside down.

"Go fish." Ravage said while holding her cards sideways. "Got any Autobots?"

"No." Laserbeak said while using Monopoly cards. "Got any fifties?"

"No hiss." Ratbat hissed while using train tickets. "Go to slag."

"...does anyone even know how this game goes?" asked Rumble.

"No." spoke the other three at the same time.

"...well this is swagtastic." she muttered while throwing her cards down. "Let's break something!"

[_Negative. No destruction._] spoke Soundwave.

"Aw come on! I'm bored here!"

[_Option. Go pester someone else._]

"No!"

[_Initiating father mode. Rumble, listen to your maker or you shall be grounded for ten hundred cycles._]

"You aren't my maker!"

[_I am still above you in the Decepticon ranking._]

They kept on bickering while Ravage noticed that Laserbeak was looking at Soundwave with dreamy eyes.

"Ah...so dominating." she sighed to herself.

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" she got out with a flustered face. "I'm not looking at master or anything!"

"Yeah, not buying it." She deadpanned.

"Uh…."

"Spill it."

"Um….I was looking at master's…." she gulped before blurting out. "Posterior."

"...you have issues."

"Shut up!"

Ratbat yawned while scratching her back. "Anyone else want to infiltrate the humans and steal their money? Anyone hiss?"

They ignored her as Soundwave picked Rumble up.

[_Operation spanking mode operational._]

"Wait wa-YOW!" she yelped when Soundwave brought his hand on her rear. "YOW, what the-YOW!"

The three fembots looked on while Soundwave kept on spanking the fembot's rear. '...that is hot.'

"YOW!"

(Later on)

"Ow….ow….ow…." Rumble groaned while rubbing her rear. "Ow...that smarts…"

"You did fight with master." Laserbeak said while smirking. "You had that coming."

She glared at her. "Well I wasn't the one giving the boss the lovey dovey eyes."

Laserbeak blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Make me birdbrain!"

"Maybe I will!"

Both glared at the other while Ravage pushed them away.

"Stop it you two, you aren't protoforms-"

"What's a protoform-" Rumble got out before being glared at by the cat fembot. "Nevermind."

"As I was saying, you two aren't protoforms, but soldiers of the Decepticon army, you need to set an example to Soundwave and Lord Megatron."

"Isn't that the other way around?"

She growled at Laserbeak, shutting her up. "Do you want me to rip you three to shreds?"

"Um no."

"Why me hiss? I didn't say anything?" Ratbag got out.

"You would sell us out for some energon cubes, from a contract, if you had the chance."

"...you got a point there."

"Look, we need to stick to what we do best, and make sure we can still pull our weight the next time we encounter those Autobots."

"You have a good point." Rumble said. "And I want to give them a rumbling they will never forget."

"Like the Dinobots?"

"That was one time my arms fell off! They surprised me, that's all!"

"Then make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You're not my maker!"

"No, but I am the one that will pull your head off of your body if you keep on making me angry. Understand?" She growled while her leg rockets aimed at Rumble's face. "Choose your next words carefully."

"...sure thing boss gal ma'am." she gulped in fear.

"That's what I thought." Ravage said as the rockets resumed their normal position. "Any questions?"

"Um….what exactly do you want us to do?"

(Later on)

Soundwave looked over the data while trying to find the problem to the beacon. So far he was coming up short which was getting annoying.

But that was when he saw that the main connector cables were ripped out by an outside force, and he had the security film from that moment.

[_Accessing file 902-Gamma-45._] He pushed some buttons and watched the video, showing Starscream near the cables before he started to cut them, which confirmed what Ravage said before. [_Starscream, terminate._]

"Master, shall I show this video evidence to Lord Megatron?"

[_Yes. Confirm with Lord Megatron. Termination validated._]

"Yes master." Laserbeak said with a nod. "As you command."

Soundwave was about to return to his work before noticing Laserbeak was looking right at his face. [_What?_]

"Oh nothing, your optics were getting a bit of rust." 'And look dreamy too.'

Soundwave moved a hand near his optics. [_I shall check myself over later._]

"Yes master." she said before transforming aka gaining wings and flew away.

[_...strange._]

(Later)

"Hey boss."

[_Yes Rumble?_] he said while still looking at the monitor.

"Did you have a fembot before the war?"

[_No. Relationships are irrelevant._]

"You sure? I'll bet you've run into a lot of fembots during the war who were into you and your position."

[_No._] he said flatly.

"...not even a cute one?"

[_No._]

"Oh." she looked away with a thoughtful look.

[_The conversation is over._]

"So are you into bots then?"

[_..._]

"Well are you boss?"

[_That question does that relate to our current objective._]

"Well, you did say you weren't interested in fembots, so maybe a bot suited your hubcap?"

[_...no. I do not find bots or fembots interesting._]

That made her look hurt and disappointed. "Oh….any reason why?"

[_This conversation is terminated._]

"Oh come on boss, tell me!"

[_No._]

"Boss!"

[_Initiating spanking-_]

"Ok ok! I'll stop!" she spoke up quickly with her hands up. "Don't spank me!"

Soundwave looked satisfied at that while walking away.

'Damn it boss!'

(Later on)

"Alright you three, we need to talk."

"Um...why?" spoke Ratbat while cleaning her teeth with a toothpick. "And if this is about the energon transaction, no I'm not giving you a cut, hiss."

"I'm talking about the boss." frowned Ravage. "It's obvious we ALL want to get close to him."

"So?" Rumble said while Laserbeak was busy staring at an image of Soundwave.

'So dreamy~'

"SO, we have to figure out a way to get with him without trying to backstab each other."

"...isn't that what Decepticons do hiss?"

Ravage facepalmed at that. "If we don't show the boss we can be more than extra hands, then we'll never get him. Would you rather fight each other more than the Autobots?"

"Um….is that a trick question?" Rumble asked before Laserbeak snapped back to reality.

"Uh? What's going on here? Where is the master?"

"You were in dream land, weren't you? And you're supposed to be Soundwave's number one help? Ha!"

And cue her smacking Rumble in the face.

"GAH!"

"Fool." Ratbat muttered.

"You wanna go!?"

"Maybe I will!"

Both butted heads before Ravage shot them in the face with her rockets.

"GAH!"

"MY FACE!"

"**BE QUIET!**" she growled while baring her fangs.

They stood still and stayed quiet as mice.

"You're right." frowned Laserbeak. "If we keep this up, master will be too focused on the war to ever consider a special someone. We have to show that we can take up that role."

"How exactly?" Rumble got out in a squeaky voice.

"We need to go the extra mile and show we can get more done than one full size Decepticon. We might be small, but we CAN do a lot of damage if we use our heads. If we can do that, we'll get respect, glory, and master might look at us as more than just Cassetticons."

"...ok? But how exactly, our skills might not be the best at the moment. Plus we would look ridiculous to the organic humans."

"Simple.. We sneak into one of their many power plants, take it over, and make enough energon to last us for months on end."

"And sell them for profit, hiss." Ratbat smirked sinisterly.

"No you fool."

"Slag."

Laserbeak sighed while gesturing to the others to move in closer. "Look, here's how it'll happen."

(Elsewhere)

-Random Power Plant # 7701-

The workers were busy keeping the energy levels stable while unaware of the misfortune they will have very soon.

"Hey Mac, how's the readings in the lower levels?"

"Well so far it's been stable, but after last week's thunder storm I think the meters are a bit faulty at the moment."

"Yeah, maybe it's a broken circuit or something...want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

The two men were about to head out, but an explosion went off, making them fall back as smoke drifted in with the alarm going off as the four Cassetticons walked in.

"Nobody move!" Rumble grinned. "Or Ravage here will blow you to bits!"

"All you humans, leave or perish." spoke Ravage with a growl. "We're taking over."

"Ahh! Monsters!" One worker yelled before running away.

BOOM!

Only to get blasted by Laserbeak.

"Resistance is futile...and that line was bad." she muttered while any people who saw this, or heard the alarm, rushed to get out.

"Cowards, hiss."

"Now let's hook into the generator and get those energon cubes." Ravage growled while making sure the communication devices were disabled. "Before the Autobots show up."

"Oh please, with how easy we got in here, we'll be out and done before they know what happened."

They deadpanned at Rumble.

"What? It's true." She sweatdropped as they started to make the energon cubes.

"Don't go and jinx us, hiss."

"Just get the energon cubes ready." Ravage growled.

"Ok ok! No need to get your tubes in a twist!"

(One Decepticon Symbol turning later.)

"Alright, so far so good."

"How many were we supposed to make again?" Rumble asked while looking at the ten million cubes stacked on the floor like a pyramid.

"I'd say we have more than enough. But I just realized something."

"What?" she grumbled.

"HOW are we going to transport all this back to base?"

They looked at the cubes and shrugged.

"..."

"We could commandeer an earth vehicle." Laserbeak said. "But can we even drive them is the next question?"

"I doubt a puny earth vehicle can hold ALL this."

"Maybe an airbus hiss." Ratbat smirked. "Those flying machines can hold a lot of cargo, hiss."

"Or we could just float then down the dangerous and rust producing river nearby?" Rumble suggested with a shiver. "Because I ain't carrying all that cargo back."

As they debated how to move the energon cubes back to the Nemesis, we noticed that well….the Autobots were coming!

All of them driving in their vehicle forms before reaching the plant and transformed, spotting the blown open door.

"Looks like the cons just rammed themselves inside." said Jazz while Brawl looked ready for a fight.

"Careful, we do not know how many Decepticons are currently inside." Optimus warned the Autobot.

"Then let's blast them!"

"No Brawl, we still have diplomacy on our side."

"When has it helped our cause?"

"Um….well...with some humanoid species…"

"Not cons, right."

"..."

"Come on, if we toss a charge in, maybe we can smoke them out."

As the Autobots discussed their next objective, we see that Laserbeak just found the power plants video feed and saw them.

"The Autobots." She frowned as the other three took notice. "We have to move now."

"No way, I want to give them such a quake that they'll be feeling that for ages." Rumble said with a cocky grin.

"And get squashed, hiss?" Ratbat deadpanned. "I know when NOT to engage with a bad business deal, and THIS is one of them, hiss."

"We have to get out of here and fast. Grab as many energon cubes as you can and make a break for it." growled Ravage.

And cue the fembots grabbing as many energon cubes as they could, causing the pyramid to shake from its foundations being disturbed.

That was when the Autobots ran in, blasters ready and blades drawn, as they looked around and saw...no Decepticons around, just tiny humans in halloween costumes.

"Optimus, I don't see any Decepticons."

"Mmmm." he looked around before seeing a human with bat ears and looked at her. "Greetings, have you seen any Decepticons little human?"

The fembots froze while amazed that their fembot appearance had pulled one over on the Autobot leader himself. And they were DEFINITELY going to exploit this to the best of their abilities if they were smart.

"Uh...um, no, nope, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Um yeah. Nothing here boss guy thing."

"Just um….the clean up crew."

"Um….boop boop bop?" Laserbeak said while a little under pressure and thankful her master didn't see her.

Optimus laxed his guard and placed his weapon away. "Alright Autobots, search the area and take the energon cubes back to the Ark."

"Optimus, don't these humans seem a bit off?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, but it is halloween today. So these costumes are just for scaring humans and the like." Optimus said. "So leave them alone, they had enough fright from us to last a long time."

'Thank Primus!' the Decepticons thought in relief. They carefully made their way out while keeping what little energon cubes they had hidden.

(One Decepticon Symbol turning later)

-The Nemesis-

Megatron looked at the very broken body of Starscream while some robots were healing him with what little energon they had right now. "Have you finally learned your lesson Starsceam?"

"Ah...yes Lord Megatron…."

"Good, you will get to live, for now."

'Damn it...I will get you for this Megatron!' he thought as the Casseticons came in with some energon cubes.

"Lord Megatron!" Rumble grinned. "Look at what we got! Energon!"

He raised an eyebrow at this. "How exactly?"

"From a power plant, and listen to this, we made those Auto-slags think we were humans!"

"OH really now? And just HOW did you do that?"

"They thought we were in costumes." Laserbeak bowed. "And part of the cleaning crew. Optimus Prime was so convinced that they didn't notice us leaving with the energon cubes."

"Or the fact I activated a bomb in the energon, hiss." Ratbat smirked. "Which is about to be set off right about...now."

Megatron raised an eyebrow at this before feeling the ocean rumbling like an earthquake.

"What was that!?" Starscream screeched out.

"About ten thousand or so energon cubes exploding all at once." Ravage growled with a smirk.

"So you mean to say Optimus Prime could have possibly been destroyed by those?"

"Yes." all four said at once.

"You imbeciles!" he yelled making them jump. "Destroying Prime is meant to be saved for ME!"

"But isn't that a little….illogical?" asked Rumble. "I mean this would speed things up for the conquest of earth."

"Just be grateful I don't disintegrate you four." Megatron frowned as the four fembots gulped in fear.

'This isn't good.' all four thought in fear.

"Perhaps these fembots failed to set off the bomb correctly." said Starscream while trying to exploit this event to his favor. "And perhaps the accursed Prime is alive but without his Autobots?"

"I will believe it with my own eyes."

That was when Soundwave entered the room.

"Soundwave, escort these 'Prime Killers' back to your chambers, and do NOT let them out of your sight."

[_As you command Lord Megatron._] he said while picking the four up by the scruff of their necks.

"But Lord Megatron, we were only trying to be useful!"

"You can ponder that in your chambers, now GO!" Megatron yelled as Soundwave dragged the fembots away.

(Later)

The fembots grumbled while finding themselves inside Soundwave's chestplate, which made them feel very cramped due to the other Cassetticons inside it squishing them between them and the chest plate.

"I remember this being so much more comfy." Laserbeak groaned.

"Agreed, hiss."

"Ravage, stop touching my butt." Rumble groaned.

"That's not me."

"Then who is then?!"

"Who do you think? Now shut up, some of us are trying to rest." remarked Slugfest.

"Yeah." Frenzy grumbled. "I'm trying to rest here."

"Zzzzz." Buzzsaw snored while Overkill was busy dreaming of electric sheep of doom.

"Not our fault it's cramped in here." Laserbeak frowned. "And stop squishing us!"

"When Autobots fly." Slugfest spoke while trying to get some sleep. "Now scrap off!"

"You scrap off!"

"No you!"

As the eight fought, we noticed that Starscream was busy dragging an offline Soundwave to an energon chamber.

'Damn it Megatron, you will rue the day you make a fool out of me! And the destruction of Soundwave will be a part of that ruination!' he thought with a grunt since this was harder than expected. 'But what has this bot been guzzling down? Rocks?!'

As he placed the body near the energon engine, we see that Starscream was getting ready to place several bombs around the body itself.

'Time to end this bot.' he thought with a grin. 'Once this is done, I will be the true leader of the Decepticons!'

But as he turned the bombs on, he noticed that the timer was sent for ten seconds, and that did NOT give him any time to transform or flee the scene of the crime.

"SLA-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And cue the undersea waters of the dead rushing inside the ship as Starscream was flushed out into the blimy deep itself.

"AHHHHHHH!" he cried out in terror as Soundwave was sent flying into a wall as pink energy started to shock him in the form of lightning.

[_ZZZZZAHAHAZZZXAHZHAHAHAZZZLAKA!_] he cried out while his Casetticons started to spasm from the lightning.

This led to the remaining Cassetticons to enter an emergency stasis mode as their scanning sensors began to look for a new form to keep them from going offline.

For the fembots however….they were overwhelmed by pain and fainted on the spot. Completely unaware of what just happened.

The screen changed to Soundwave transforming into his alt mode while a voice said.

"_The Transformers will be back after these messages._"

**End of Part 1.**


	19. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Sokka

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Sokka

Author's Note: People, I'm fine with suggestions and requests, but can we quit it with just copy and pasting the same list over and over? It gets boring real fast.

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a small water nation ship, cruising in open waters with several men on board with spears and weapons on guard.

"Sir, are we sure this is a good idea?" Asked Bato hesitantly. "This could be a trap."

"I know, believe me I know that." Spoke looking across the sea with a heavy expression. "Just being out in the open is making my nerves feel on edge, but we have no other option."

"I know that, but… should we have really brought THEM along as well?' Asked Bato, gesturing to the two younger water tribe members. One boy and one girl, who were currently playing tag with each other with child innocence. "I really think we should have left them behind."

"I know, but the royal family asked that we bring them, I think they want them to interact with their children, and foster peace."

"Or they will ask you to leave them there to 'become immersed in their culture', making them hostages to be used against them, with their lives constantly in danger." Remarked Bato crossing his arms. "With how few men we brought, I wouldn't be surprised if they already have an ambush set as soon as we land."

"I know, but if we didn't respond the raids would have continued, I don't know if our people would have survived another winter of constant raids." replied the chieftain looking at the water while hearing his children's laughter which eased him, but only a little. "I need to do what's best for the tribe, even if it's something we don't like. If this is the best chance we have to stop them and keep them from destroying us completely, we may have to take it."

"And what if they DO try to take the children?"

"I really don't want to think about the what ifs right now. All I can do is focus on the here and now. It's all I can do to keep from second guessing myself." He said with a sigh. "I don't like it, but this way, they should be safe for at least a year, or more depending if their offer of peace is sincere."

Bato looked down at the water for a moment and then over to the kids with the boy tagging the girl before running off and smiled. "You know, I remember the good old days when we were like them. Carefree without a worry in the world."

"And then we turned into grumpy old men." smiled .

"Easy now, we aren't THAT old yet." Chuckled Bato.

"Dad, are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Katara called out to her father.

"Yeah, are we? Are we? Are we?" asked Sokka.

"Not yet you two." he chuckled. "I told you it was going to be a long trip."

"But it's been hours! How far away is the fire nation?"

"Well, a few weeks with our boats, but I think we should be encountering a ship from the fire nation that will pick us up and take us the rest of the way soon."

"Have you ever been there before?" asked Katara with wonder. "What's it like?"

"I haven't been there, but I heard it's a very warm place." He replied before spotting something ahead and used a telescope to check on it, seeing a bigger ship made of steel heading their way. "That's them."

"Whoa, that's a ship?!"

"Wow...I've only seen them in the distance, then we have to go to the shelters." Sokka said in amazement.

The men on their ship moved together while on guard as the fire nation ship slowed down beside their own with the captain of the ship looking down at them.

"I take it you are the water tribe delegates we are supposed to be picking up?"

"Yes, I am Chief of the southern water tribe, I am here with my close advisors, comrades and my children." Spoke with his best professional tone. "We are here regarding the talk between our tribe and the fire nation."

"We will take you the rest of the way there." Called the captain as several soldiers began to lower ladders. "You may come ashore and bring any goods from your ship you wish to bring with you."

"Thank you." He said as he and his men began to climb up the ladders as several of them grabbed large packs and the kids before climbing up. When they got aboard Katara and Sokka looked around with awe.

"Wow, it's so big!"

"Yeah, this is incredible!"

"Captain, do you know how long it will be till we reach the mainland and are able to meet the royal family?"

"If we go the maximum speed, we should be reaching it in 2 hours. As for the fire lord and his family, they shall be meeting you there with their personal escorts."

"Alright, thank you, the rest of my ships crew will turn back and head back to my tribe." Hakoda said with a nod.

Bato himself kept his eyes on any of the soldiers on the ship and moved over to the kids. "Katara, Sokka, don't wander off on your own."

"Ok." Sokka said with a nod as he held Katara's hand.

"Good, now remember, we may be going on a peace mission, but keep in mind we are technically in enemy territory, so never let your guard down, ok?"

"But didn't dad say we were going to make peace?" asked Katara.

"Well yes, but until a final agreement is made we aren't at peace… think of it like you're stuck in a cave with a wild snow leopard caribou during a storm, you both may not be attacking each other, but you wouldn't let your guard down, would you?"

Both kids shook their head no.

"Well think of this meeting like that, we may not be attacking each other but it doesn't mean we're friends, so be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

(Later)

Sokka and Katara looked bored while looking out at the sea over the edge of the sea.

"Sokka…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored…"

"No way, I'm more bored…"

"No, I am, I'm the most bored in the w- hey, is that land?"

Sokka perked up and squinted his eyes before beaming. "It is! I see land!"

"Land!"

"Land!" They cried out as Bato let out a sigh.

"It seems we've arrived, time to walk into the lion's den."

"We've come this far, which means we handle whatever happens next." said as Bato and the other men nodded and began to put on their armor.

The ship began to slow down near the harbor that had numerous other ships, and with troops on standby with what looked like a large sitting area with curtains all around it being pulled by komodo rhinos.

"That must be the royal family." said as he approached an eager Sokka and Katara. "Sokka, Katara, I need to talk to you before we meet with them."

"About what?" Sokka asked curiously. "Aren't they like us? They're the leaders of the fire nation, so they're the chief and the chief's family, right?"

"Well it's different here. What I mean is that they might do things differently here." replied . "See here they have a lord and wife, not chief."

"Huh? Why? Isn't it the same thing as a chief?"

"Yes and no… it's complicated, just promise me you two will be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good, now let's go, and remember to stay by me and follow my lead."

The water tribe and kids made their way off the ship while the large area came to a stop while two soldiers moved over and pulled the curtains aside as a man and woman walked out in red robes with two children following them.

They watched as the ship's ram was lowered and numerous water tribe warriors, donned in war paint and armor, their weapons held proudly as Hakoda and his two children led them down. When they reached the bottom they looked at the man who held an air that put fear in people, but Hakoda and the men didn't waver. The man in an elegant black and red robe stepped forward, a firm and stoic frown on his face as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the fire nation, we welcome you to our grand nation. I am prince Ozai, and me and my family welcome you. It is my deepest regret to inform you that my father, the fire lord is unable to attend this historic moment."

"I am , chief of the southern water tribe. May I ask why he cannot come meet with us? We had this meeting set up with him." Hakoda asked, starting to feel wary of the fire prince.

"You may, and I assure you he would have wanted to be here, but he unfortunately woke up under the weather, I assure you that tomorrow he will gladly meet you at the royal palace. Until then me and my family will entertain you during your stay here."

Hakoda and Bota shared a look while finding the reason a bit fishy, but didn't say anything as Hakoda nodded.

"Alright, we leave ourselves in your care."

"Excellent, may I offer you and your children a ride to the palace with me and my family aboard our palanquin?" Ozai offered, making sure to emphasize he was extending the offer only to Hakoda and the children.

'He's already trying to separate me from my advisors and men, but if I refuse it would be an insult… this man knows how to play politics well.' Thought Hakoda before nodding. "I would be honored, and I trust my men will be taken care of? We are new to your land and don't know our way around it of course."

"Of course, they will follow us back with my men and they will stay as honored guests in the guest palaces around the royal palace." Ozai replied coolly.

'So they will not be staying in the palace itself yet me and the kids will, that isn't ideal, but it is something we anticipated.' Hakoda thought as he nodded. "I see, that is acceptable, but I do hope they will be able to follow us into the palace with you, for we have brought several gifts for you and your family, and the fire lord, to show that we are sincere with our wishes of peace between our people."

"Of course, should the need arise for it, they can come and go as they wish, provided they are comfortable with our own soldiers accompanying them." Ozai replied as his guards led Hakoda and the kids onto the palanquin. "I would hate for them to get lost, our royal palace can be a bit overwhelming for those who are not used to it."

'So he wants to keep an eye on anything we do just in case. If I didn't have my cautiousness about him I'd almost find him respectful.' Hakoda thought as he and the kids sat themselves down as the royal family was. "I see, and does this rule apply to our children? I was hoping they would be free to interact with each other, so the youth will learn to cooperate with each other and learn about each other's culture."

"The children are free to mingle and play on their own. They'll merely be given a few of my guards to make sure they don't wander off too far." Ozai said as the palanquin began to move forward. "We may be looking for peace between our nations, but don't forget the earth nation is still at war with the fire nation, and is not above targeting children if it suits their needs."

"I am well versed in what others will do during times like this." Hakoda said with a nod.

As the two talked, Sokka and Katara began to look at the two fire nation children. One a boy, the other a girl, with the boy himself looking unsure while the girl gave off an innocent smile.

"Hi, I'm Sokka, what's your name?" Sokka asked, as the two children turned to him.

"I am Azula, and this is my brother Zuko. We're very happy to meet other children our age during this great and important meeting." She said with a smile, one that masked her true thoughts. 'Ugh, this is what passes for nobility in the water tribe? He looks like a filthy commoner, wearing dirty blue clothes and animal furs, it's a wonder he can articulate a single sentence.'

"Same. This is our first time visiting another nation." Remarked Katara.

"It is an honor to have you both here." Zuko said with a polite nod. 'I hope I don't embarrass father, I've never talked to kids from another nation.'

Soon the group began to approach the palace where the palanquin stopped at the front gates, allowing it's riders to depart. They got off it with the woman smiling.

"Welcome to our home." She said as Sokka and Katara looked around in amazement as Hakoda nodded. "We already went ahead to make a welcome feast made."

"Excellent, my family and men are hungry after our long voyage, will the fire lord be joining us?"

"I'm sorry, but my father will be busy at the moment to join us." He said as Hakoda nodded. "Also I just want to tell you now that it is custom in the fire nation that the children eat at a seperate table, so they will not be dining with us."

Hearing that made Bato narrow his eyes while the woman noticed.

"I give you my word that they will be watched, nothing will happen to them." She said soothingly. "We just believe that they should eat separately so they are allowed to have their own conversations, and aren't disrupting the adults."

"We understand completely." Spoke up Hakoda before looking at his kids. "Sokka? Katara? I want you two to be nice while we're apart."

"Yes dad." They both said with a nod.

"I expect manners from you two." Spoke the man to the boy and girl with a firm look.

"Yes father." They said with a small bow before walking away towards a small table as Sokka and Katara followed.

The adults were lead the other way to the bigger table, both areas having freshly made cuisine on both.

"So, I see you have a son and a daughter." Ozai said as they sat down. "An interesting coincidence that I also have a son and a daughter as well."

"Well I like to think of it as life giving me a chance to raise a son and daughter to make my experience more insighting." Hakoda said with a nod. 'Please don't bring up political marriages, they're too young for that.'

"I too understand. Of course I show no favoritism and expect the best from both of them." Ozai said proudly. "I am sure you expect the same from your children too, correct?"

"Yes, I am sure Sokka will make an excellent chief and Katara has a mind as sharp as a spear."

As the adults conversed, we cut over to the kids with Zuko and Azula sitting down while Katara and Sokka looked at the different food with curiosity.

"So… what is this stuff? And why is it all red?" Sokka asked as he poked the dish in front of him.

"It's spice, it makes everything tastier.' Azula said as she rolled her eyes. 'Not that a filthy ice rat from the south would know what good taste is.'

"Wow, all of this looks good." Complimented Katara.

"Well go ahead, try some." Zuko said as he began to put some of the food onto his plate.

Sokka and Katara went ahead to grab what looked good onto their plates, with less grace than Zuko and Azula by comparison. Sokka licked his lips and bit down on a piece of meat, only for his face to heat up.

"H-H-Hot! Hot hot hot!" He cried fanning his red tongue before grabbing the cup of water next to him and chugged it with Azula rolling her eyes.

"Be careful, the spice we have is usually very hot."

"Why?! Why would anyone want something this hot?!" He cried out as he finished the cup.

"We've had it our whole lives and it hasn't been that hot to us." Remarked Zuko.

"Well it's hot for us!" Sokka muttered as he reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of jerky.

"Wait, what is that?" Azula asked with a frown. "Did you bring food to a royal banquet?"

"I always bring snacks on a long trip." He said as he took a bite. "Besides, who wouldn't like blubbered seal jerky? Want a taste?"

Azula grimaced and shook her head while eating some rice. "No thank you."

"What, are you too good for some water tribe grub?" He asked with a grin. "Or maybe you lost your ability to taste stuff years ago from all this spicy stuff."

"Sokka, please." Katara whispered. "We're supposed to be on our best behavior."

"And I am, I'm sharing my culture with the princess."

'And dragging peasant food in here with real food already prepared.' Azula thought with a frown. "I will have to pass on your...generous offer."

"Well, your lost, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it." Sokka said with a shrug, making Azula freeze and Zuko slightly groan.

'Now he's done it.'

"I'm sorry, care to repeat that?"

"Well blubbered seal jerky can be pretty strong, I don't think you'd be able to handle it, so it's ok if you want to back out and not try it." He said as he took another bite.

'Oh hell no, this savage did not just call me weak!' Thought Azula gripping her chopsticks and smiled. "Alright, if you wish me to try some, I'll gladly do so, but then you have to do something in return, it's only fair."

"I already tried some of your spiced food, didn't I?"

"Ah ah, I mean something I choose." She wagged her finger. "You tried just a little, but there's plenty more food to enjoy."

"Ok… what do you want me to try?"

"I was thinking….some of the turtle duck soup, it can be quite delicious, especially for those who like it extra hot." She smiled wider pointing to the bowls.

"Huh… ok, how about we try it at the same time." He said as he pulled out a new stick of Jerky for Azula. "Here, this is some extra blubbery jerky, it helps preserve the meat."

"Thank you." She replied, taking it while inwardly scoffing. 'He wants to play that game? I can handle this disgusting meat easily.' She thought as she put the soup in front of him. "Here you go, extra hot."

Sokka gulped and grabbed the spoon.

"We start on 3. 1….2….3." Azula said as she bit into the meat as Sokka put a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. They both froze as the flavors hit them, Azula's face turning green as Sokka's turned red.

Zuko and Katara watched as Azula spat the jerky out and held her throat, while Sokka cried out and started running around the table with his tongue out.

"T-That was horrible! That tasted like spoiled meat! Disgusting!"

"Fire! Fire! AHHH!"

"Here." Katara held her cup out which Sokka took and started chugging down.

"T-Thanks…" Sokka groaned as Azula just kept coughing, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Zuko! Give me something to get this taste from my mouth!"

"Um… here's some flaming fire flakes." He said as he held them out to his sister. She took them and scarfed them quickly and sighed with relief after nearly eating them all. "Better?"

"Yes, much."

"Great, because father and the water tribe chief are approaching our table." He said as Azula's eyes widened in horror.

She quickly sat back down and regained her previous posture without missing a beat.

"Azula, Zuko, do you mind telling me why I could hear screaming from our table?" Ozai asked coldly.

"Apologies father, it was merely the water tribe boy who was caught off guard from how naturally spicy some of the food was."

"Hey! You also screamed, you couldn't handle some simple jerky!"

"Jerky? Wait, Sokka did you bring jerky with you?" asked his father.

"I always have Jerky, you taught us to do it in case we ever got lost."

"That was back home, didn't I tell you not to do that while in the fire nation?"

"Well, maybe?" He said sheepishly. "But uh… I wanted to share our food with the royal family?"

"It was quite tasty." Remarked Azula with a smile, catching Sokka and Katara off guard.

"Really? Then you can have another bite, in fact you can have the whole stick." Sokka said with a smile, making Azula pause.

"Uh, that's quite fine. It would be wrong to leave all this fresh warm food go cold, isn't that right father?"

"Indeed, now all of you sit down and remain seated, and quiet." He said as Hakoda nodded,

"Of course father." spoke Zuko as the dads returned to their table and looked at his sister. "Way to go Azula."

"Shut up Zuko, this wasn't my fault." She growled as she glared as Sokka.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." he frowned. "You were the one who was too scared to try any jerky."

"I was not scared of your rancid meat!" She growled as he glared back at her, much to Katara and Zuko's chagrin.

(Later)

"That was delicious." Smiled Katara, the kids finishing up the meal.

"It was gross." Sokka muttered.

"Now then, since we are done eating why don't the children go play in the gardens, I think Azula's friends are scheduled to be visiting soon."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Sokka, Katara? Why don't you kids go off and play?" Hakoda said as the two nodded. "Good, now have fun and be polite, ok?"

"Ok dad." They said as Zuko and Azula led them away.

"Hopefully their time together will prove beneficial for their young minds." Ursa said as Hakado nodded. Soon the kids were in the garden where Zuko and Azula turned to the two.

"Ok, now I don't know how things work at the water tribe, but we will not be spending time together." Azula said with a frown. "You both can go hang out with Zuzu for all I care, I will be with MY friends."

"Why?" asked Katara.

"Because I don't want to play with you, especially since I doubt you will be staying here long." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Azula, be nice." Spoke Zuko with a frown. "In fact, why don't I show Katara around while you introduce Sokka to your friends?"

"What? Why should I dumb dumb?" She frowned back.

"Because you're the one being rude." He turned to the two and bowed. "Sorry about my sister, she tends to get her way a lot and thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"I see, she reminds me of a pushy penguin.' Sokka said as he crossed his arm, making Azula frown.

"Excuse me, a WHAT?!"

"You heard me, a pushy penguin." He said as they both glared at each other.

"Well, have fun you two. Say, have you ever seen a turtleduck Katara?" Zuko asked as he began to lead her away.

"No."

"Trust me, they're way cute up close." He said, leaving the two alone as they glared at each other.

"So… are your friends as bratty as you?"

"Ha, as if I would answer a commoner." She said with a huff.

"Why do you say that like it's an insult, at least I interact with my people, and what are you then? Your dad isn't even the fire lord, you're just...just… backup royalty!"

Azula bristled and scowled and would have retorted, but heard a call of "Azula!" and turned her head, making Sokka look as two girls their age, one with brown hair and a braided ponytail, and the other with short black hair with two small buns on the side of her hair walked over. "Ah, Ty Lee, Mai, it's good to see you." She said as the girl with the ponytail squealed happily and tackled her in a hug. "Gah!"

"It's so good to see you Azula!"

"Good to see you too." Mai said with a nod before turning to Sokka. Said boy gave a wave with her looking bored. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sokka, I'm from the Southern Water tribe."

"The water tribe?" Ty Lee looked up while getting off Azula. "Where's that at?"

"It's at the south pole. So… you're Azula's friends?"

"Yep."

"Yeah! She's the best, right?" Ty Lee asked happily.

"No, she's mean and rude." Sokka said with a frown. "She burned my mouth and hates jerky!"

"It's not my fault your palette is too barbaric to enjoy real food!"

"Jerky is real food!"

"No it's not!" She shouted as she stomped her foot. "It was disgusting and is peasant food!"

"Oh yeah? Well your food is all disgusting and over cooked and horrible! I bet you've never even had pickled sea prunes!"

"I would sooner let Ty Lee give me a makeover than try whatever those are!"

"Really?" Ty Lee asked excitedly as Mai rolled her eyes.

'This meeting is going to end poorly, I can tell.'

"But guess what? I wouldn't know what they taste like since they're all the way back in your tribe. Oh well." smirked Azula smugly.

"Ha, that's what you think." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "We brought some of all our food with us as gifts to the royal family!"

Azula lost her smirk while Sokka pointed at her face.

"Which means you can try them and see for yourself how good they are."

"T-That...I…"

"Or you could let...Ty Lee was it?"

"Yep cutie!"

"O-Ok, or you could let Ty Lee here give you that makeover you talked about." He blushed with the comment with Azula frowning while he crossed his arms and smirked. "Or are you scared?"

"N-No, I'm not! Not at all! B-But we can't get them right now, so there's nothing we can do." She said as she perked up and regained her smirk.

"We could just sneak in and grab some." Mai spoke up. "It should be easy, and it would be fine since they're gifts, right?"

"Oooh, that sounds really fun." perked up Ty Lee.

"Alright, let's do it, are you in princess, or are you scared?"

"Scared? Scared? Ha! Sneaking in to grab something like that is child's play." Azula said smugly. "In fact, this is childsplay, let's go now so I can prove that all your food is garbage!"

Sokka glared at the remark, but didn't say anything as the four of them headed off.

(After a long scene of sneaking in and taking the food, back at the garden)

"Alright, here they are!" Sokka said as he held up a large jug. "You ready?"

"I...yes, but how about we all try them, so we can all taste your culture?" Azula said as Mai and Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"That's a great idea." Sokka said with a smile as he opened the jar, releasing a pungent stench that made all three girls cover their noses.

"Azula, what are you doing?" Whispered Mai.

"I am choosing the lesser of two evils." She groaned.

"I meant dragging me and Ty Lee into this."

"If I have to suffer, it only makes sense for you two to know what I have to deal with."

"Why?!" She groaned as Sokka reached into the jar and grabbed a purple, crinkled vegetable.

"Feel free to grab one, they're floating in the brine." He spoke before biting into one with a hum while Ty Lee looked in and gulped while forcing herself to reach in and grab one. She lightly whimpered as she pulled it out.

"So...uh...what does this...taste like?" She asked nervously.

"Kinda crunchy." He said with a shrug. "A little bit tart, sour and sweet at the same time. Try it."

She looked at the prune and shivered before making herself take a bite out of it and chewed. She paused as she kept chewing.

"Well, what do you think?" Sokka asked as Ty Lee paused before she began to cough and spit out the prune.

"Too...sour!" She groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"They're not that sour. Now then, you and Azula want to take one?" Sokka said as he held the jar towards the other two girls.

"I'm good." Spoke Mai with her hands up.

"Ok, maybe later, now how about you Azula, will you take one or do you want a makeover?" Sokka asked with a grin.

She grimaced seeing the prune and glanced at Ty Lee who wiped at her tongue. 'Crap, did this peasant just trap me? I can't say no and I can't say yes!'

"Well?" Sokka asked with a small smirk. "Come on princess, go ahead and take one...unless you're scared? Or maybe you can't handle it?"

"I can handle it easily." She said as she grabbed a prune. "If you can do it then so can I!"

Sokka smirked as Azula bit into it with a grimace and forced herself to chew while Mai found odd enjoyment from this. 'Huh, this is...oddly fun.' She pondered as Azula forced herself to swallow the bite.

"T-There...I...did it."

"So? How'd it taste?"

"Awful! How can you eat that garbage?"

"Awful?! I'll have you know that was a delicacy in the south pole!"

"If you call that a delicacy then I feel more sorry for your tribe than before!"

"Hey! At least we work for our food, I bet you've never had to do any work for anything before you spoiled princess!" Sokka shot back as the two glared at each other.

"Well, it looks like those two are close friends." Groaned Ty Lee.

"I can't tell which one is being more childish." Remarked Mai.

"At least I'm not an uncultured swine like you! I have class, education, something you lack!"

"I have plenty of class and education! I was taught how to start a fire, fish, skin fish, and how to bottle food so it stays nice and fresh through winter."

"I meant real education, not servant stuff!"

"Hey! I need to know that to survive, I bet you wouldn't last a day without your servants!"

"Oh please, I could get by far more than a day without them."

"Then prove it!"

"Are they just going to be doing challenges the entire time?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"With Azula, I can believe it." Mai said with a sigh. "We might want to stop them or we'll just be watching them make fools of each other all day long."

"First one to reach the other side of the garden wins!"

"You're on! Ready set go!"

"Oh! I wanna play!" Ty lee giggled as she shot off, soon outpacing Azula and Sokka.

"Hey!" the two cried with Mai sighing and shaking her head.

'Maybe I should see if Zuko wants to hang out.' Mai thought as Ty lee reached the other side of the garden.

"Yes! I win! I'm the best!"

"Ty Lee, that doesn't count." Frowned Azula with Sokka panting and feeling really warm due to his coat. "It was meant to be a contest between me and this commoner."

"So….kka…." he let out before wiping at his head. "Phew, it's really hot out."

"Maybe you could take your coat off." suggested Ty Lee. "It's probably too hot for you to keep it on, right?"

"Ha….ha….yeah, that makes sense." He said as he began to take off the coat. When it was unzipped he dropped it down and sighed in relief. "Ah, much better."

"I want a new challenge, this one doesn't count!"

"Aw, are you salty you lost twice princess?" He teased making her puff up her cheeks and glare at him.

"I am NOT 'salty', which quite frankly is a dumb word to use. The correct term is upset."

"Nah, you seem pretty salty." He chuckled as Mai approached them.

"How about we play an actual game instead of damaging Azula's pride?"

"Sure, like what?" Sokka asked as Azula glared at Mai before smirking.

"How about we play hit the apple? We can put it on Mai's head and then try to knock it off."

Mai looked caught off guard with Sokka smirking.

"Is that all? Ha! I'm an expert when it comes to using a boomerang, so I could knock off an apple no problem."

"Then let's play, and when you fail I can use my bending to knock it off." She gloated with a smirk. 'Ha, take that peasant, I am a firebender, I am one of the elite, something you clearly aren't!'

"Huh? You can do weird magic?"

"...magic?" She looked at him confused before smirking and covered her mouth. "Wait...you think bending is...hahaha….hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? Is it weird to think that you controlling fire is magic? Sounds pretty magical to me, and it's not like I can ask a bender back home, your people took them all!" he threw back with a glare, making Azula snicker and try to stop laughing.

"Bending is as simple as breathing for royalty. But if calling it magic makes you feel better, go right ahead."

"S-Shut up! At least I'm smart, to be the leader in the southern water tribe you have to be smart, unlike here where all you have to do is play with fire!" He shot back angrily, making her stop laughing.

"Are you insuinating I'm….stupid?" She growled as Mai and Ty Lee paled.

"Well my tribe isn't the one who got themselves stuck in a hundred year war and hasn't found a way out of it, so maybe I am!"

"Oh that's it! We're making a wager! Whoever can knock the apple off first gets to make the loser do whatever they say!"

"Fine by me!" he shot back as they glared at each other.

"Wow, they really don't like each other." Whispered Ty Lee.

"I know." Mai said with a sigh.

"Ty Lee! Put an apple on your head too! I'll be aiming for Mai and Sokka will get you!"

"Ok." Her friend grabbed an apple and balanced it on her head.

"Now then, let me show you why the fire nation is the greatest nation in the world!" smirked Azula before she began to take several movements and stances and thrust her foot out, firing a stream of fire that hit the apple. As she did this Sokka threw his Boomerang towards the apple on Ty Lee.

Both girls closed their eyes, expecting the worst. What happened was the apple on Ty Lee getting knocked off, but the one on Mai stayed and caught fire.

"Ha, yes! I win!" Sokka smirked as Azula frowned.

"Two out of three."

"Nope, one and done, and I won!"

"No! I said two out of three!"

"Uh, guys?"

"WHAT?!"

"The apple's still on fire."

"Oh, sorry." Sokka said as he raced over and knocked the apple of Mai's head. "Still, I won and now you have to do what I say Azula."

"He's right you know." spoke up Ty Lee. "You did say-"

"I know what I said Ty Lee." growled Azula through gritted teeth.

"You also didn't give a time limit, so I think he gets to tell you what to do until you beat him at something." Mai said Azula just let out another groan.

"You are not helping Mai."

"Ha! She's right! Now then… I want you to say I'm better and smarter than you." Sokka said with a grin.

"What?"

"You heard me. You gotta say I'M better and smarter than you." He said as Azula's eye began to twitch. "Come on, say it, say it!"

'This arrogant little peasant!' She thought as her hands began to smoke. "You….you…"

"Come on, say it~"

"You….are….better….and smarter….than me." She choked out as Sokka grinned happily.

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

"You have NO idea." She growled.

"Oh, ok, then go ahead and say it again." He said as Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other nervously.

"Azula's gonna kill him, isn't she?" Ty Lee whispered.

"Big time."

"What did you say, PEASANT?"

"I said say it again, go on, just keep doing it until it's not hard anymore."

She growled with her hands steaming more before flames ignited from them, making all of them feel the heat and Sokka to look nervous. "Oh that's it!"

"Yipe!" He let out before she sent flames at him, which he ducked, before he took off running with her in pursuit.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man!"

Ty Lee and Mai watched this with Mai sitting down.

"Might as well wait until she calms down, which might take a while."

"Yeah, I just hope Azula doesn't burn him TOO bad."

(Later)

"So, how was your run?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

"Long...and….scary." panted Sokka laying on his stomach while looking almost burned with parts of his hair singed while Azula had left them alone to get something to drink.

"Yeah, Azula can get like that when she doesn't get her way and when she's mad, and you did both." Remarked Mai bluntly while Sokka rolled on his back as Ty Lee patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. She's actually really fun and nice when you get to know her."

"I know that she hates losing and can't take a joke." He groaned. "Is she always like this?"

"Nope, you just really pushed her buttons."

"I know something that'll cheer you up." Spoke Ty Lee before she stood up and began to do several back flips and balanced on her hands with ease. "Ta da."

"Whoa, how did you do that?" He asked as he sat up.

"I'm learning about acrobatics." She said with a smile. "It's really fun!"

"Acro-what?"

"She's learning how to jump around a lot." Mai responded. "Trust me, it's harder than it looks."

"Yeah, and I'm learning about chakra and chi point's, it's super cool! One day I might even be able to turn off someone's bending!"

"Like that'll happen." Remarked Mai dryly.

"Hey, it could happen! I almost got this new technique down that paralyzes someone's right arm!" she huffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mai said as she shook her head.

"I can too! Let me touch your arm!"

"No… but you can do it to Sokka."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh! That could work." Smiled Ty Lee before moving over and held Sokka's arm. "Don't worry, I read it's quick and not that painful."

"Wait, I do-"

CRACK

"There we go, done!" Smiled Ty Lee as Sokka yelped and felt his arm feel like a noodle.

"W-Wha...how...is this permanent?!"

"No, it should only last for… an hour or two?" guessed Ty Lee with Sokka sitting up and held his arm. "The book said it can vary depending on if it's done right."

"Well, did you?" He asked nervously.

"I think so." She said with a shrug. "Either way that was fun!"

"Y-yeah...fun…" He muttered while poking his arm and gulped in worry.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Mai said with a shrug.

"You're not the one who can't feel their arm!"

"Please, she said it'll be better in an hour or so, and think of it as a reason Azula can't beat you up now."

"Would that even stop her?"

"...probably not." Mai said with a shrug. "She was pretty mad."

"Yeah...hey! What if you try to make it up to her, like in that book you and I read Mai!"

"...that was a romance novel Ty Lee." deadpanned Mai.

"But it could work." She said with a smile before leaning in. "And imagine Azula's face if he accidentally confesses, it'll be so funny!"

"Confesses what?" asked Sokka, looking confused.

"Oh, we're just planning out how you'll get Azula to stop trying to kill you, but you have to do EXACTLY what we say, ok?" Smiled Ty Lee with Mai shaking her head.

"What's this 'we' part? Since when was I part of it?"

"Since now, you've been recruited to help!"

"...can I refuse?"

"Nope~"

Mai sighed and shook her head again. "Fine, but when Azula gets mad, I'm telling her you roped me into it."

"Sure, but you won't have to because this will work!"

"So...what's the plan?"

(Later)

"Ty Lee? Mai? Peasant? Where are you?" Called Azula coming back to the garden and saw they were gone. "Wait… did that peasant convince them to ditch me?!"

She frowned at the sheer idea and started looking around harder. "Ty Lee! Mai! Answer me if you can hear me!" As she heard silence she began to grow angry, but also sad. 'Did… did they leave me?'

She stopped under the tree and rubbed her arm, a small habit when she started to feel down, but stopped herself and shook her head. "Don't be silly, those two are loyal, they probably just had to get that peasant when he went off wandering on his own I bet."

"Now Azula, is that any way to talk to your new friend?"

Azula whirled around and frowned when she spotted Sokka. "So, you decided to show yourself?"

"Yes, and I have something to say to you Azula." He said as he walked towards her before stopping and getting on one knee.

"What?" she asked, caught off guard and confused. 'What is he up to?'

"Azula, I know we haven't known each other long, but I can say for sure that you are someone dear to me." he said, remembering what Ty Lee had told him to say.

"What?" Azula spoke, going wide eyed and REALLY caught off guard.

"Yes, it's true, I know now that you are someone I consider a dear friend, and hopefully one day, as something more." He continued, trying to remember each word with Azula going even more wide eyed and speechless while Mai and Ty Lee watched this with the latter trying hard to keep herself quiet.

'This is hilarious! Oh! Azula is getting so red! I wonder what she's gonna do?' Ty Lee thought as she barely managed to keep herself from laughing.

'This won't end well.' thought Mai who found each line cheesy and made her almost barf and gag. 'I'm sticking with more morbid books after this.'

"So now, Azula, what do you have to say?" Sokka asked as he tried not to gulp nervously. 'Why did she want me to say this, this sounds like something from a bad story! Azula's gonna kill me any second now, look how red she is!'

'Did he….just propose to me?!' She thought as her face got more and more red. 'I-I...this is too soon! Oh agni, what do I say?! He's a water savage, a barbarian but… no one's ever talked to me like that before, not even my own family…' She thought while looking down with her hair shadowing her eyes, which made Sokka feel even more nervous.

"Um...Azula?" He asked nervously. 'Ok, any second now she'll snap and burn me to a crisp, Ty Lee tricked me, didn't she?'

"You've got some guts, I'll give you that." Azula said, her hair still covering her face. "Saying that to me after we only met, after so little time together, you're pretty bold for a southern water tribe peasant."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Wait, did it work? Is she not mad at me anymore?'

"No boys ever had the guts to say something like that to me."

"Well, I guess I'm the first then, huh? So what do you say?"

"I say….if you have guts like that, I might consider it."

"Really? Great!" he said with a grin as Ty Lee and Mai's eyes widened.

"Did...did she just say she'll consider it?" Mai whispered.

"She did." Spoke Ty Lee bouncing on her heels with a wide smile. "I just hooked them up!"

"No, you just got Azula excited to possibly marry a guy who proposed to her without even knowing he did."

"It still counts~"

"Only if he doesn't say anything stupid and makes it backfire." She hissed. "What if he says something like he feels the same for you and me, then Azula would flip and kill us all."

"Oh come on, that's just silly."

"Great! Now we all can be great friends, you, me, Mai, and Ty Lee!"

"...I think you underestimated how dumb Sokka is." Muttered Mai with Azula now looking confused.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, I think it would be great if we all got along, and that includes Mai and Ty Lee, right? Aren't they both our friends?"

"Well they're my friends, but….I suppose if they allowed you to be their friend, I won't stop them." She said as she rubbed her chin. "But they will not be part of our relationship if we do decide to pursue one, you will be mine and mine alone."

"Uh….ok, sounds fair." He replied, confused by what she meant by that, but went with it.

"Oh my god, they're both so dense when it comes to things like this." Groaned Ty Lee.

"Congrats Ty Lee, you went ahead and got this whole thing started." Mai said with a sigh. "When this blows up in all our faces I'm going to blame you."

"Just keep in mind, I expect only perfection for the ceremony."

"Um...ok? What ceremony?"

"Ah, I suppose you'll have to be taught our customs for the ceremony, but we have plenty of time for that I suppose." She smiled while he got up. "Not to worry, I'll be sure to teach you all of them."

"Ok, I guess I did come here to learn about the fire nation." Sokka said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We should put an end to this before it horribly backfires."

"Good call." Ty Lee said as she got up, only for the door to slam open and Hakado to run out with Katara under one of his arms.

"SOKKA! We're leaving now!"

"But why?"

"Negotiations broke down, Ozai refused to listen, things got heated and then I kicked him in the crotch, now we gotta go!" He spoke before rushing over and picked his son up and booked it away, the girl's eyes widening and Azula dropping her mouth open hearing that.

"W-What? B-but...I….the wedding…" She spoke up, with Ty Lee and Mai walking over as Azula didn't notice they came from the bush.

"Huh, that didn't end how I thought it would, but at least we aren't in trouble." Whispered Mai to Ty Lee.

"True, but I'm more shocked by what he said. Kicking Azula's own dad….down there? I've heard that hurts, a lot."

"Yeah, I wonder what he said to make the southern water tribe chief so mad?"

Azula snapped out of it and growled while flames erupted from her hands. "He did WHAT to father?!"

"Apparently kick him in the balls? That is what he said." Mai said cooly as Azula growled.

"That impudent FOOL! He's essentially declared war!"

"Well, he did say your father refused to listen to any of their demands, maybe he had no choice?" Ty Lee asked. "Maybe he knew he had to escape quickly and decided to incapacitate the strongest firebender in the palace?"

"Oh he will suffer for that." Fumed Azula while we cut away to the chief, his kids, and his men as they bolted from the palace with soldiers chasing them.

"Dad, what happened, why are we leaving so soon?"

"This was a trap son, all the firelord's demands essentially made us slaves, and when I asked for the release of the waterbenders they took they told me they were all dead." He said as his kids gasped. "They also demanded that we hand over any natural resources and any other waterbenders that were living in the south pole, this nation never saw this meeting as a peace conference, but rather us surrendering to them!"

"That's horrible!" Spoke Katara while the men used their shields to block any flames that nearly hit them.

"Yes, luckily I have a backup plan and had men come here several weeks before we arrived, and they should have a ship ready to leave at a moment's notice waiting for us." Hakoda said with a grin.

"But we could kick their butts now." Spoke up Sokka.

"No Sokka, we couldn't. We need to get out of here, get back home, and come up with a new plan." He said with a frown. "Luckily the fire nation shouldn't have that much of a reason to attack us, out of all the nations we're the smallest, and any resources they want like coal or gold is miles below the ice, out of their reach."

Eventually the group managed to escape the palace and got onto a ship that had been disguised as a supply ship from the fire nation and were off at high speed, using a makeshift smoke screen from some supplies to help cover their trail. Soon they were out of fire nation waters and were well on their way back home.

"So, kids… how was your time with the fire nation kids?" Hakoda asked, trying to pass the time.

"Well at first when I talked with Zuko, he seemed really shy." Admitted Katara. "But he wasn't mean or rude, he was actually really nice when we started talking about each other."

"Well that's nice, suppose not all fire nation citizens are horrible monsters.' Hakoda nodded. "And what about you Sokka, did you have fun with...Azuka, was that her name?"

"Azula, and….it was odd, to say the least. She seemed really smug and arrogant, but I managed to beat her at some games which got her mad." He smirked with pride. "But then I did some things that her friends suggested and she got kind of weird and she turned red."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I told her that I saw her as a friend and that one day I hoped we could be more?"

"Oh really now? More?" His father smiled knowingly. "I gotta say Sokka, didn't think you'd take a liking to her that fast."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you just asked her to one day be your girlfriend, or something more." His father chuckled as Katara blushed.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did, but I doubt that will actually happen given what just occurred. To be honest I'd be surprised if you two even saw each other again."

"B-B-But I was told it would get her to stop picking on me!" Sokka protested as his face heated up.

"And I bet she did, didn't she? Hehe, don't worry about it, I bet she'll forget about this in a week."

"Sokka has a crush~" Katara laughed as Sokka tried to protest.

"N-No, I don't! I-I bet you have a crush on Zuko though!"

"I do not!" She frowned back with a light tint on her cheeks.

"Ha! Yes you do, you're blushing right now!"

"Wow Hakoda, somehow both your kids fell for some fire nation brats, Kya is gonna kill you." Bato chuckled.

"Well that just means they inherited my natural charm."

"Or incredible bad luck." Chuckled his friend. "They both fell in love with the enemy, and the kids of the man you just kicked in the nuts."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. Right now all we can worry about is what to do for now." He spoke seriously while his kids started to try and slap at each other.

"Take that back!"

"No, you take it back!"

(Timeskip)

It had been years since that fateful day, and much had happened. Katara and Sokka found Aang, ran into Zuko, which was an awkward meeting on many levels and many other shenanigans and events had happened.

Right now though they were going to return a small toddler in an exchange for Bumi, since they wound up with the kid by accident, and with Omashu taken over by the fire nation. But due to all the confusion while everyone was trying to leave, a certain water tribe man had been left behind.

Sokka himself was carefully peaking out through a sewer grate in an alley and climbed up when he saw the coast was clear. 'Ok, it looks like it's safe, now I just need to go get some food then get back to the sewer, easy.'

He made sure his bag was on and peaked out from the alley to see no soldiers were around and discretely made his way to the market area. 'Ok, keep calm, you just have to make sure you aren't taken prisoner until you hear from Aang or Katara.'

He headed down the street while completely unaware two other people were going the same way.

"So, this is Omashu, seems… underwhelming, this is the city that resisted the fire nation for a hundred years?"

"Yup."

"Seems vacant. Tell me Ty Lee, have you seen any citizens of the city? All I've seen are fire nation soldiers and the colonists they brought with them, no one of Earth Nation descent."

"Well there was that plague, maybe they're all sick?"

"Wait, what plague?" Asked the other figure, who was revealed to be Azula.

"Oh, I heard one of the guards talking about it, apparently it was something called a 'pentapox', a lot of citizens had it so they opened up the gate to get them out of the city."

Azula stopped walking and looked at Ty Lee with a raised eyebrow. "Ty Lee, what in this world is 'pentapox'?"

"The plague the people of Omashu had, or at least that's what the guards said." She said with a shrug.

"I mean the symptoms. If there was a plague, then why aren't the soldiers cleaning the streets? For that matter, why wasn't I warned ahead of time? We should be wearing masks if it's contagious." She said with a frown. "If it's bad enough they were letting people leave to go die in the desert then there should have been precautions! How did everyone get sick so fast?!"

"I dunno." Replied Ty Lee making Azula facepalm with a groan.

"I'm going to be talking with Mai's father personally about this completely idiotic action." She growled in annoyance. "Really, this is just silly and ridiculous! Such incompetence, ugh!"

"Now now, why don't you try those breathing exercises you told me about to control your anger?"

Azula closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing down.

"There, do you feel better?"

"A tad… thank you." She said as she collected herself.

"See? All you need to do is be calm and collected, and you can manage anything." She said with a smile. "I bet Sokka would be surprised to see you controlling your anger if he was here."

"Ty Lee? What have I said about that name?" Asked Azula with her eyes closed and a warning to her voice.

"Um… to not too?" Ty Lee said nervously.

"Exactly. I don't want to think about him, what he said, because right now we have bigger things to take care of." She said calmly as the air around her heated up a bit. 'I can't allow myself any distractions.'

"Ok, ok…" Ty Lee said before looking up and spotting said blue clad man walking down the street towards them. Her eyes widened with Azula not noticing as she resumed walking. "Uh, Azula?"

"What Ty Lee?"

"You know how I couldn't say Sokka's name? How would you feel about seeing him in about… five seconds?"

"Ty Lee, if this is some kind of-" Azula started before Ty Lee grabbed her head and pointed it at Sokka, who still had not noticed them. Her eyes widened, quickly noticing the older male as the boy she met and was caught completely off guard. "I...wha...what?" She said as she tried to process what was happening. "How...why….why isn't he at the south pole?!"

"I don't know, but it's definitely him. I can tell by his aura." Ty Lee said with a nod. "Should we go say hi?"

Azula narrowed her eyes and went right at Sokka who was looking at an abandoned stand with fruit.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Is...is it ok if I take some fruit?" He called out as he looked around. 'Ok, just pretend that you don't know that literally everyone who isn't from the fire nation is gone, you're a normal, confused guy.'

"YOU!"

"Huh?" Sokka said as he turned around in both confusion and fear, only to find himself grabbed by his collar. His eyes met with Azula's, who looked infuriated.

"You….what are you doing here?"

"Huh? What are you talking ab- wait...Azula?" He said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" She yelled while he felt his collar getting hot. "After all these years you can't tell?"

"B-But I said your name." He gulped, feeling every part of his body tell him to be careful. "W-What are you doing in Omashu?"

"I asked you first!"

"I-I was uh...travelling? I was hoping to find...supplies for my tribe when uh….ah! When the fire nation attacked and took over I hid, I didn't know if I'd be allowed to leave?"

Azula narrowed her eyes while Ty Lee walked over and waved.

"Hi Sokka, remember me?"

"Um...Ty Lee?"

"Yay! You remember!" She cheered happily. "Oh it's been so many years, and you've grown up so much."

"Uh, you too." he admitted, glancing at her while Azula tugged at his collar.

"You're coming with us, now."

"W-What? Why?" He asked nervously. 'Crap, she's arresting me!'

"After what you promised me all those years ago, I aim to collect." She spoke before she began to drag him by the collar with him unable to break her grip. "Ty Lee, if he tries to make a break for it, stop him."

"You got it." She said with a salute.

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion. "A promise?"

"Yes, the promise you made before your father dragged you off after assaulting my father. Speaking of which, he's still held quite the sore spot for that."

"Had it coming." Muttered Sokka to himself. "Bastard didn't listen to dad at all and wanted to kill more people in the tribe."

"Quiet, we can talk about that after the ceremony, and I do expect a traditional fire nation ceremony, no southern tribe nonsense, I want it to be proper."

"Hey! We at the southern tribe have great ceremonies." He countered crossing his arms. "Also, what ceremony are you talking about?"

"Marriage ceremony." She rolled her eyes with him going wide eyed.

"Say what?!"

"You promised to me that in the future we could get married, of course I gave in when you wanted to include Ty Lee and Mai, but I suppose it won't be the end of the world."

Sokka went slack jawed and silent the rest of the way.

(Later)

And found himself tied to a chair while Mai and Ty Lee stood guard at the door with Azula gone to talk to Mai's father.

"This really is a small world." Remarked Mai while sharpening one of her knives. "Who knew we'd run into each other again?"

"Yeah, and right when we're all together again after so long for the first time? It's perfect!" Ty Lee hummed happily.

"This...this can't be happening….that marriage thing...we were kids! A-And we're enemies now!" Spoke Sokka, trying to get his mind together. "I mean, I don't remember marriage being brought up!"

"That part is slightly our fault, remember the words you said to her and then included us?" Mai whispered to him. "Azula thought you were talking about marriage, and well, she hasn't exactly gotten a lot of love in her life so she agreed."

"But you said she'd just stop being a bully!" He cried out while Ty Lee smiled.

"Well in a way it was true."

"So...you mean….oh spirits! I really did propose!" He cried out going pale.

"Yes, and she's been focused on that ever since you left, to be honest it grounded her a bit and kept her from going out of control." Mai said as Ty Lee nodded. "Anytime she would start to lose control she could calm herself down and mutter something about you."

"B-But….this is crazy, she wants all of us to get married! How are you two ok with this?!"

"Well we DID have time to think it over." Smiled Ty Lee front flipping over near him and leaned against the chair. "Honestly I didn't mind since you were cute at the time, and you still are."

"And for me it was a bit harder, at the time I had a small crush on Zuko, but I got over it, apparently Azula wasn't the only one who got a crush on someone from the southern water tribe during your visit." Remarked Mai putting her blade away with a sigh. "Seems he got something for your sister and it never left."

"What!" Sokka gaped and looked at his lap. "So...all those awkward moments….oh spirits no! She had a crush on him!?"

"Yes." Mai said with a sigh of annoyance. "He wouldn't shut up about her, so I moved on, and here we are."

"B-But...I can't!" He sputtered out. "I mean I've gotta-" 'Wait! If I say what I'm really here for, they'll know about Aang and the others!'

"Gotta what?"

"Gotta...get back to the tribe? Yeah! I can't just disappear!" He lied with a nervous sweat. "I mean, with my dad busy, it's up to me to help the tribe with food and hunting."

"I'm sure Azula will send food and supplies to her new husband's tribe." Ty Lee said as she patted his head.

"But what about the children? I mean I have to help teach them this stuff so they know what to do." He said as he struggled to get out of the chair. "I have to go! I can't stay here and get married!"

"Kids have a tendency to learn quick on their own. Besides, I'm pretty sure the only kids Azula will care about are the ones you get to making." Remarked Mai dryly with Sokka blushing. "Besides, your dad and the other men in the tribe will help teach them."

"B-But-" he said, trying to find any excuse that didn't involve revealing he was traveling with Aang. "W-What will the fire nation say, huh? I doubt her father will approve, right?"

"Hmm, he does have a point." Admitted Ty Lee who wound up sitting on Sokka's lap without realizing it, making him turn brighter red. "I bet this will cause a big stir, even if she was marrying someone Ozai would approve of she gave no notice and didn't ask for his permission, he isn't even here too, and that's usually frowned on."

"R-Right, so how about you let me go and we go our own ways?"

"Not a chance." spoke Mai bluntly with a frown. "The last thing we need is Azula going on a rampage, especially if she sees Ty Lee trying to get you out of your clothes. Might wanna get off him."

"Aw….fine." She huffed as she got up. "But Mai's right, we're more scared of Azula than we are of Ozai."

'Oh great, could this get any worse?' He thought with a groan as the door opened to show a pissed off Azula.

"Mai, your family fucked up and lost your brother!"

"I already know that."

"And we just got a ransom note demanding we give them king Bumi!"

"And are we?"

"No! It's a powerful earth bending king for a two year old!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because we can't get married until we deal with this!"

Sokka sighed in relief while Azula tried to calm her breathing down.

"Do you wanna sit down?" asked Ty Lee.

"Yes, I do." She groaned as she rubbed her head.

'Wait, there's no chairs, so where is she gonna s-' he was cut off when he found her sitting on his lap, making him stiffen up. "A-Azula? Why are you s-"

"Shush, I need to think Sokka." She said as she leaned back. She sighed feeling him against her back and slowly relaxed. "Ok….ok, this could work, we can get the baby back and capture the ones who kidnapped him, we'll meet them in the city for the trade off."

"Which puts my brother at risk." Reminded Mai with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have a plan, if my sources are right this might be the Avatar who wants King Bumi. Think about it, everyone in the city hates Bumi because he surrendered, so why would someone demand his freedom unless they were after his earth bending skills? The avatar might be after him because he needs an earth bending teacher, and since the current avatar is a monk he would never harm Mai's brother."

"But we haven't seen the avatar face to face." Remarked Ty Lee with her finger on her chin. "What if he's the not so nice kind of monk?"

"Ty Lee, he's a monk, trust me, it'll be fine." Azula said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, and what do we do until the trade off?" Ty lee asked curiously. "And what should Sokka do during it?"

"I'll have him stay here and wait until we get back." She said as Sokka gulped nervously.

'Crap, this might be my one change to escape! I have to go with them!' "Uh, or, or, I could come with."

"Why?" Azula asked as she craned her head back to look at him. "Why would you want to come watch us capture the avatar?"

"Uh...because….I wanna make sure it all goes alright for you." He said quickly. "Besides, we were separated for so long, wouldn't it be horrible if we were again?"

"Hmmmm." She rubbed her chin to think it over. "I suppose you are right about that."

"So Sokka's coming with us? Great! After we capture the avatar we can go out to a nice restaurant!" beamed Ty Lee.

"You would suggest that." Remarked Mai.

"Because it would be fun!"

"Cool, so...can someone untie me now?"

"I will, after we leave for the meeting." Azula said with a small smirk. "I think I'll be staying here for now~"

"W-What?"

"Well, I'm nice and comfortable here, so why would I get up?"

"Probably worried he'll get too excited." piped up Mai.

"Well, if he's gonna stay like that can we move him to a couch so we can all sit down?"

"No." Frowned Azula.

"Aw come on, if you want us all to get married we have to share, right?" Pouted Ty Lee. "It's unfair to hog him all to yourself."

"I'm the one he proposed to first, so I get first dibs and the most time with him." Azula said as if that made sense. "You'll get your turn, eventually."

"Fine." Mai said with a nod. 'I doubt that, Azula doesn't like to share her toys.'

'I'll give them their turn, after me and Sokka get to work on producing an heir.' Azula thought with a faint blush. 'A-After we're married of course, a-and then it will be ok, really!'


	20. Wilhamena and KO

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Wilhamena and KO

Series: OK KO

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeyah!" yelled KO, delivering a left hook that knocked Darrell back and crashing him into a lamp post and made his head spin from the impact.

"Nice one KO!" Enid called as she and Rad were both attacking Shannon.

KO smiled with a thumbs up while Darrell got up with a growl.

"You call that an attack? This is an attack!" His hands turned into blasters before he started shooting lasers at the child. "Nyehehehehe! Take that, and that, and that!"

KO went wide eyed and scrambled to avoid the laser fire while Shannon laughed and spun around, her hands becoming saw blades and making Rad and Enid jump back.

"Come on you stupid fleshlings, I'll chop you up real good!"

"Ugh, just give it a rest and let us beat you already, you know we will." Spoke Enid sounding tired while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, this is kinda the same as every other time, you know that right?" Asked Rad casually while crossing his arms with a smirk. "I'll bet I could beat you without moving from this spot."

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Se smirked and spun around like a top at him with the blades nearing him, but before they could touch, he held his finger out and stopped her instantly by covering her in his powers. "Hey!"

"See? Told ya." He said as he lifted her up before throwing her back to the factory.

"Nooooo faaaaaair!" she let out, crashing through the roof of it and falling to pieces when she crashed onto a catwalk, which is where Boxmore was typing at a console before looking up and turned his head, then looked down when Shannon's head rolled at his feet. "Uh, hey daddy."

"Shannon? Did you get defeated, yet again?"

"...maybe?" She said sheepishly.

Boxmore sighed and shook his head before picking up the head. "You know, right now I should be FUMING with rage, but luckily for you I'm not." he smirked before tossing her head aside and went back to typing with an evil grin.

"Really?" she looked surprised.

"Yes, for now I have a device that shall destroy that plaza for good!" He laughed and moved over to a tarped object while rubbing his hands. "A device that is foolproof! Behold!" He grabbed it and yanked it off, showing off what looked like a large grandfather clock with several cables hooked up to it. "A time machine!"

"Um…. I'm confused, how will this destroy the plaza?"

"Seriously?" He frowned with his hands on his hips. "Don't you kids know anything about time?"

"No, you gave us digital clocks in our brains."

"...I'll have to work on that, but anyway, the beauty of this is that with it, I shall ensure the plaza never existed." he laughed while rubbing his hands. "You see, time is always moving, never stopping, but if one thing is changed, even the slightest thing, it can have IMMENSE changes to the future. This is called the Butterfly Effect."

"Oh! Ok, I think I get it, so you'll kill a butterfly to alter time?"

"What? No, I mean that- augh! No, the plan is I'll send one of those brats back in time and they'll mess up the timeline, erasing the plaza from history!" he clarified with a frown. "All it takes is one thing to change it, and bringing it someone from the far future back in time would cause so much damage, the entire town itself probably won't exist, ensuring that accursed bodega can't be there ever!"

"Oh! That makes more sense now." she smiled, making him roll his eye before Darrell's head came crashing through and bounced on the catwalk.

"Ow… oh, hi daddy!"

"Ugh, why am I not surprised?" Boxmore groaned.

"Oooh, is that a big clock?"

"Get real Darrell, it's a time machine, duh." spoke Shannon smugly while rolling her eyes. "Daddy's gonna use it to get rid of the plaza."

"Oh, cool! Use it to get rid of that little brat, KO!"

"Well it won't work unless one of those brats-" He was cut off when KO came landing in through the hole and at the ready. "Is here."

"It's over Boxmore, you'll never destroy the plaza! Also I forgot to send over Darrell's body." he smiled while tossing said mangled body over next to the head who gasped.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" he growled. "Hit him with the clock daddy!"

"I'm not going to hit him with it!" he yelled with KO looking at it and confused.

"It's...a big clock?"

"It's a time machine!" He yelled before running to the console and typed in some stuff with a chuckle. "And you're about to see what it does!"

"Wait, a time machine?' he said as the middle of the clock opened up and a light shot out at him. His eyes widened as he covered his face, his whole body covered in it as Boxmore let out a triumphant laugh.

"HAHAHA! You're doomed now, doomed, DOOOOOOOOMED!"

Shannon and Darrell watched with awe at the light, right as Rad and Enid landed in through the same hole.

"KO!" They cried as the small boy disappeared with a pop.

"What did you do to him?!" Enid shouted as she ran over and grabbed Boxmore.

"I sent him back, back to destroy the plaza!" He laughed maniacally. "Now your precious plaza will fade away from time!"

"Noooo!" Rad called out as Enid frowned as Shannon's head hopped around to look at the control panel.

"Um, Daddy? Why is there a part of the screen that's full of question marks?"

"Not now Shannon, daddy is enjoying this moment!"

"Um… it says that you didn't put in a destination."

Boxmore stopped laughing and looked at the console curiously and paled as his pupil shrank. "Oh no, no no no! I can't believe it!"

"What, what is it you creep?!"

"I-I forgot to make sure he'd end up at the plaza in the past, all he'd done is gone back to the past in a random part of the world!"

"What?!" the two cried out before Enid ran over and knocked Boxmore down and grabbed the front of his clothes.

"Bring him back, now!"

"I-I can't, I'd have to find him first, and that alone could take weeks, and even if I did I-I don't want too!" he spoke up with a frown. "Your friend is lost somewhere in time, all on his own. For all you know he's with the dinosaurs right now."

"If you don't bring him back I will put a curse on you, I'm part witch damn it!" she glared while picking him up off his feet. "And that's mild compared to what Mr. Gar and KO's own mom will do when they find out."

"Ha! Do your worst." he smirked while crossing his arms. "Nothing you do will make me change my mind."

"I'll curse you to stare at the plaza forever, unable to move away or say anything, just watching it forever!" She shouted as she shook Boxmore.

"Yeah, and then you'll have to deal with me." spoke Rad cracking his knuckles.

N-No, I won't do it!"

'I wonder where he is?' Shannon thought as Boxmore, Rad and Enid argued. As they did that we cut to KO who was falling through a colorful abyss full of different clocks.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed, flailing his arms and legs around while unable to tell up from down. He was bounced around like a ping pong ball before a hole opened up, letting him fall through before closing. "Ahhhhh!" he let out before he found himself crashing through a tree, hitting the leaves, and hanging upside down from one of the branches. "Oww…." he groaned as he tried to get his bearings. "Oooh….what happened? Where am I?" he rubbed his head while looking around and noted he was in some kind of dark and spooky looking forest. "How'd I get all the way out here?"

He looked at the branch and managed to get free, and fell down on his butt with a groan and got up before calling out around him. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

All he got was ominous crows cawing around with some of them staring at him from some dead branches, unnerving him.

"Ok, m-maybe there's someone around here, I just have to look." He gulped feeling a bit nervous and started walking down a dirt road that was beside the tree while keeping his eyes peeled. 'Just stay calm, there has to be someone who will help me, right?'

"Caw caw!"

"He-Hello?!" He called out, growing more and more nervous. "Is anyone there?" He called as he kept walking.

All he got was silence and swore some of the trees that were twisted at odd angles around him had faces that were staring at him, making him shiver.

'I-I should keep moving.' He thought as he began to walk a bit faster.

As he kept going, he started to spot something up ahead.

'Is that a house?' He squinted his eyes and noticed there looked like several pointy and tall rooftops. "Oh! It's a town!" He said as he began to run towards it. 'Yes, now I can get out of these creepy woods!'

He soon came upon a dreary and metal archway, but noticed how the street was made of stones with the houses on the sides of it looking different than what he was used to.

'Why do they all look so old and evil?' He pondered with the houses looking medieval and made of straw and brick as he walked down the street and rubbed his arms. "And why does it feel so chilly?" He thought out loud as he looked down at what he was wearing. 'Then again I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts.'

"Hoo hoo."

KO turned his head and saw an owl perched on a nearby lamp post that didn't have a light, but some lantern hanging off it, staring at him. "Oh, hey there mister owl, you almost spooked me." he chuckled.

"Hoo hoo."

"Y-Yeah, hoo hoo I guess." he said nervously as he looked around, hoping to see anyone. He walked on by while noticing the lack of cars, and instead saw some kind of old carriage with a horse hitched up to it munching on some hay. 'Am...am I in the past?' He thought, growing worried. 'What if this is the dark ages, a time before pow cards!'

He grew nervous while suddenly feeling tiny and started to pace back and forth. 'But if this really is the past, then it's not just pow cards that aren't around, but the bodega, the plaza, Rad and Enid, and mommy!' He thought as he began to panic. 'What do I do now?!'

As he freaked out he didn't notice the figure watching him from the alley.

"Oh man oh man oh man, this is terrible." Muttered KO while trying to think of something. 'Ok KO, calm down and think. This is like what happens in the movies, I just have to think on how they figured it out, but I'm freaking out too much to think!' He thought as the figure began to approach him. 'I-I just need to...uh...uh… why did I fall asleep at the movies?!'

"Hey."

"AH!" He jumped up in surprise and grabbed onto the lamp post tightly without turning around. "D-D-Don't do that!"

"Who are you? Are you new to town?" asked a girl's voice, making KO open his eyes and look down, noticing it was a girl around his age with dark tan skin, short black hair done up in a bun, and wearing a purple colored victorian ball gown with bats perched on her shoulders with her expression looking curious.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled embarrassed as he dropped down and looked at the girl who tilted her head and looked at him closely. "I didn't mean to jump up like that."

"Wow, your clothes look really weird." She said as she cocked her head. "You also smell like a dog, are you a werewolf?"

"What? No, I'm a kid, like you." He replied before standing straight and smiled. "My names…..uh….." he paled while suddenly jumping around in his head. 'Oh no, I can't say my real name! If I do, that could mess up time! Gotta think of something, quick!' "Uh…..TKO."

"TKO? That's a weird name, and being a kid doesn't mean you aren't a werewolf, I'm a kid yet I'm still a vampire."

"You are?" hHe replied surprised as she walked around him without looking away.

"Course, can't you tell from my elegant dress?" She asked gesturing to herself and closed her eyes while holding her hand against the side of her head. "It's made of the best silk you'd find in miles. It wasn't cheap, I can tell you."

"Wow, I actually have a friend whose mom is a vampire." Revealed KO before covering his mouth and slapped himself in the head. 'No no no! No information from the future! Not even about Rad or Enid!'

"Really now? Your friend must be quite powerful to have a vampire for a mother, is that why you're here?"

"Uh...yeah!" He nodded quickly. "I'm here to….uh...check out the place because she is thinking about...moving here?"

"Ah, I see, you are a servant boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" He beamed while sighing in relief in his head.

"Then she must be really powerful, I've heard it takes a lot of work just to deal with werewolves, but to make one a servant is really impressive." She said as she rubbed her chin. "I wonder if she trained you from birth? That would make sense…"

"Um, no, just uh, just hired by her, nothing suspicious at all!" He spoke with a forced smile. 'Oh man, I can't believe she can smell through the suit! Just play along, don't talk about anything from the future, and you should be good!' "So….uh...what brings you around these parts?"

"I live here, why else would I be here in monsterville?"

"Oh! I knew that, I was just testing you, just some friendly joking." He chuckled while she raised an eyebrow.

"You're an odd one, but I am quite curious about what you're wearing. Most servants I see wear something more...covering." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well uh, my normal clothes got… destroyed?" he fibbed as she narrowed her eyes with him tensing up. 'Oh no, can she smell lies too?!'

"Hmmmm." she let out rubbing her chin while her bats let out some squeaks. "I….can understand that." she smiled while he sighed in his head with relief. "Sometimes my own servants have to wear some of the more pristine clothes my parents have in emergency situations."

"Well, sorry for taking up your time, I better head back now." Spoke KO backing up slowly. "Nice to meet ya."

"Hold it, I'm not done with you yet." She said coldly.

KO stopped and felt himself sweat more while holding his breath.

"You haven't completed your job, have you? I doubt you know which buildings are for sale, what the town is like and so on, am I right?"

"O-Oh! You're right." he chuckled bashfully. "But I already took a look around-"

"Is that why you've only been here for the past few minutes?" She cut him off with a frown making him freeze.

"Uh...how did you…"

"Me and my little friends saw you arrive and have kept our eyes on you, isn't that right fellas?"

Her bats let out squeaks in reply while nodding.

"Which means you're trying to slip away from your job and play hooky, aren't you?"

"Uh…..alright, you caught me." he fibbed with his hands up. "I wanted to take an early break."

"Ugh, I knew it, this is why you can't trust Werewolves." She shook her head and walked over. "Look, it'll be easier and faster if I show you around or else you'll get lost."

"Um, that's not really necessar-"

"I have to, I would be a bad vampire if I let you skip your job." She cut him off and grabbed his hand before she started leading him down the road with him following. "Come along and don't wander off on your own."

"Bu-"

"No buts, you've made it clear you can't be trusted on your own." She spoke firmly while KO puffed out his cheeks, only to notice more figures coming out from the buildings, said figures revealed to be old school monsters you'd expect from classic horror movies.

'Whoa, it's the mummy! A-And the creature from the black lagoon! Is everyone here a monster?!' He thought looking around as the monsters went on with their daily chores and work, not paying the kids much attention. "Um, so, uh…. What can you tell me about this place?"

"You mean to tell me your master didn't even tell you about this place before sending you here?"

"Um… maybe she did?" he said nervously as the girl let out a groan.

"It's not that hard to understand. Monsterville was a colony established decades ago where all monsters of the night and darkness could live in peace away from the humans who gave them a hard time. Frankly I think they're just jealous by what we can do and come up with dumb reasons to make us out to be monsters. We might be monsters, but we're not MONSTERS."

"Well it sure looks peaceful." He remarked while seeing a few werewolves loading up a carriage and a man with a pumpkin for a head take it off with the body still moving before going into an old fashion barber shop.

"Yes, it is quite nice, isn't it? I'm sure your master would love it here." remarked the girl with a smirk of pride. "Funny isn't it?"

"What?"

"Monsters that humans like to fear can be more peaceful than they can when it's only them. Kinda ironic to me."

"Huh, I guess it kind of is." he said with a small nod. 'Ok, what do I do after this, and what will she do if she learns I'm lying?'

"Honestly if I ever saw one, I'd probably do what vampires do best of all." She smirked while her fangs were showing which unnerved KO.

"Uh, tell them to leave nicely?"

"No, have a nice snack~" She chuckled darkly, making KO shiver. "Tell them to leave? That's a good one." she giggled with KO gulping.

"Yeah." he admitted before he heard groaning in his head along with a yawn.

'Ugh, what's with all the racket? I'm trying to nap in here.'

'Wait, TKO, is that you?!'

'Who else would it be?' he grouched back.

'At least I can talk to someone about what's going on. You'll never believe this, but I'm in the past!'

'...you're right, I don't believe you.'

'It's true! I'm in a monster town!'

'How is that any different than what we're use to?'

'I don't know how to get home!'

"TKO, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh! Yeah, totally." he spoke up and noted they weren't walking.

"Then answer me next time. I was showing you a place your master might like." She said with a huff. "Really, I go out of my way to show you around and you don't even have the decency to listen?"

"Sorry sorry, I guess I was...daydreaming, yeah that's it."

"Well stop, I was just explaining how this mansion was empty and perfect for her to move into." she replied pointing to the large building, which KO saw was giving off a cold wind through the gates in front of it while looking old and decrepit, while seeing lightning flash in the background. "The last owners vanished without any explanation, but that just means they left behind tons of good furniture so your master doesn't have to get new ones."

"Um…"

"Also the sun never shines on this place, so she won't have to worry about the pesky sun."

"Well, it's-"

'It stinks.' remarked TKO in his head bluntly. 'What's with this girl? And why's she calling you by my name?'

'I told her your name so I wouldn't alter time, and I'll tell her nicely.' He thought as he cleared his throat. "I think it looks just the thing she's looking for."

"Great, that means the rest of the ones I'll show you will give her a bigger option to pick from."

"Wait, rest?"

"Of course. There's more than just one home with vacancy."

"Oh… yay." He said with a small groan.

"Let's get going, we don't wanna waste moonlight." She said as she took his hand and began to march him forward.

'Nice one, now you're stuck looking at homes with her like an old married couple idiot.'

'I'm sure it won't take too long. I just need to keep up the act of being a servant and then I can try to find a way back home.'

'And just how are you gonna do that?'

'I uh...I… I'll figure it out?'

'Of course you will. I'm going back to sleep while you make things harder on both of us.'

'Come on, it won't be that bad.'

(Later)

KO looked and felt exhausted as the girl pointed to what looked like a large stone tower that looked close to falling apart.

"And this tower is guaranteed to keep any intruders out. It worked pretty good on keeping a princess here her entire life, but the only reason she got out was using her long hair and the help of a prince, but other than that, completely impregnable."

"That's great, really." he nodded with a smile before letting out a yawn. "Really...really great." he said as she turned to him with a frown.

"Are you bored? This is very important, pay attention!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'll look at the ruins…"

"TOWER! Not ruins!"

"Right right, that's what I meant." He spoke rubbing his eye while she crossed her arms.

"I don't get why you'd be tired. Aren't werewolves full of energy at night?"

"Uh...yeah, but...I….forgot to take a nap." He fibbed. That's when he heard his stomach let out a growl and blushed before covering it. "And lunch."

"Ugh, why do werewolves have to be so incompetent?" She shook her head.

"Hey." He frowned. "That's not very nice."

"It wasn't supposed to be." She said bluntly. "And why haven't you changed yet, you'd surely have more energy if you did."

"I…..uh…." He averted his eyes while his stomach growled louder. "I'm...too hungry! Yeah, I...have a condition where I can't change on an empty stomach."

"What? I've never heard of such a condition before!"

"Well it's true. In fact, I better head back to refuel. Thank you for showing me all these places, I'm sure my master will be happy." He smiled and started backing away.

"Hey, don't you try to walk away from me!"

"Well I'm sure you must have other stuff going on, and I don't wanna take up all your time." he spoke with a smile as she puffed out her cheeks, which he found cute. "I'm probably being a bother to you, so I'll just head out."

"Who said you were being a bother?"

"Well I assumed you thought I was, you kept insulting me the whole time." he pointed out, making her blush and look away.

"T-T-That doesn't mean I thought you were a bother!" she replied while the bats let out some squeaks followed by snickers. "Oh be quiet you two!"

"So, you DON'T think I'm a bother?"

She looked down and seemed embarrassed while twiddling her hands together. "No, truth is, I…." she muttered something to herself.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said I…." she muttered it again.

"What?"

"I said I liked it!" she spoke up louder while blushing more. "I liked showing you around here! Happy now?"

"Sure! So you really had fun?" He asked, starting to smile.

"W-Well, kinda… there aren't many monsters my age here…" She admitted looking down. "It's kinda hard really, having to grow up and not have many people to play with me."

"Well we can play if you want." he offered, making her perk up.

"Really?! Er, I mean, uh, t-that would be ok." She spoke while trying not to look too excited.

"And I know just the game. Tag, you're it!" He spoke while poking her hand and took off running.

"W-Wait up! I can't run fast in this dress!" She called as she followed after him while pulling up the lower part of the dress to keep from tripping.

"Come and catch me!" He laughed as he kept running. "Come on slowpoke!"

"Hey! I'm no slowpoke!" She called with a frown as she began to pick up speed. "I'm a vampire!"

KO chuckled as for the past 10 minutes he kept ahead of the girl, who panted and was working up a sweat.

"T-This...isn't...fair!" She groaned. "You're a werewolf, you're naturally faster!"

"Come on, you can catch up if you try." he remarked while slowing down as she tried to catch her breath. "I mean, vampires can do all sorts of cool stuff. Why not use your powers if you're getting worn out?"

"I-It might mess up my dress!" She groaned. "A-And...I'm not really good with them yet."

"Really?" he looked surprised as she nodded. "Are they really hard?"

"Not all….just the ones that take a lot more practice and time. Like blending in the shadows, or transforming into a giant bat."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool, but then what tricks can you do if those are the hard ones?"

"Well, there's this." She crossed her arms across her chest before smoke erupted from in front of her and covered her, only to disperse and show she was gone.

"Woah! You can turn invisible?!" he went wide eyed in awe.

"No!" came her voice making him turn his head and saw her standing next to a tree. "I can disappear away to a small distance, but that's easy."

"Whoa! That's even cooler! But why didn't you use that during tag?"

"You caught me off guard and ran too fast for me to actually catch up. I have to stay still to use it." she grumbled walking over.

"Well it's still pretty awesome. Kinda like Enid who does something si-" he stopped midway before covering his mouth. 'I said something I shouldn't have again!'

"Enid? Who's that?" She asked with a frown, feeling slightly jealous for some reason.

"Uh...she's….a friend, I….made a year ago!" He said quickly as he gulped nervously. 'I can't tell her that it's someone from the future!'

"Is she another werewolf?"

"Um, no, she's a...a samurai!"

"A what?"

"It's...someone who wears tons of armor, and uses a sword, and does lots of cool poses and jumps." He said quickly while feeling relieved. 'Ok, I avoided tipping her off, good job KO!'

'Yeah, REAL smooth.' Remarked TKO's voice in his head with sarcasm. 'Not like she won't ask more questions on stuff she doesn't know.'

"That sounds like a knight."

"Um, it kinda is, but it's from a different part of the world than knights."

"So then, that means you and your master are from another country?" She asked with interest while her pet bats flew off her shoulders and went over to nibble on some fruit."What's it like? Is it dark and gloomy like here? Does it rain a lot? Oh! Are there any annoying humans giving the monsters trouble?"

"Uh….." KO flicked his eyes around before getting an idea. "Hey I know! We can try a different game that's way more fun than tag, it's called Hide N Seek!"

"Huh? But I still have questions!"

"Um… I'll answer them if you find me?"

"But why not now?" She pouted. "I want answers, so talk!"

"J-Just start counting!" He spoke backing up. "And make sure to cover your eyes."

"Hey! Don't you run away from me!" She shouted as she grabbed his hair as he tried to run away.

"Ow!"

"I wanna know more!" She growled as she pulled him back to her. "Now answer my questions!"

"I-I-I…" He stuttered, not sure what to do. "I...can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...my master….made me promise not to!" He said, making her eyes widen.

"Oh...I see...why didn't you say so?"

"Because I….thought you might still be mad." He said nervously. "Sorry about that."

"I… I understand, you didn't have a choice." She sighed. "So, you want to play… hide and seek was it?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "I think you'll like it."

"So, how do we play?"

(Later)

KO was currently hiding in a hollow tree and keeping quiet, waiting for the girl to find him. 'Hehe, she'll never find me in here.'

That's when he heard some squeaks and spotted the girl's pet bats fly near the hole and see him and flap their wings, hovering their making him panic.

"Hey guys, maybe you should fly somewhere else."

Sqeeeeeee! Sqeeeee!

"What is it Battsy?"

Squeeeee!

"You found him? Good bat! Extra mice for you!"

KO went wide eyed as they flew away with the girl's head poking up.

"Found you!"

"Hey no fair! You had your pets help you."

"You never said I couldn't~" she sang before giggling. "That was fun."

"Yeah, I guess it was, now it's my turn!"

DOOOOONG!

Both kids perked up with KO confused and the girl sighing.

"Awww, I wanted to keep playing."

"Well why can't you?"

"Didn't you hear the gong? That's how my parents let me know it's time to come home, the suns going to come up soon."

"You mean it's like a curfew bell?"

"Yes, which means I need to get going." She said with a sigh. "I hope we can play tomorrow if you're still here."

"Well I don't mind, sounds fun to me."

"I know, but it's all up to your master." She sighed as she began to walk away.

He waved at her while feeling bad while TKO shook his head.

'Don't go getting all sad yet. Not like we've got anywhere else to go right now remember?'

'Yeah, I guess so, but what do I do when I do want to go home, I can't get back!'

'Just wait for your friends to come get you.'

'But we don't know how long that could take.'

'So just wait, it's all you can do, remember?'

'I guess so… so where do I go now?'

'How should I know, I'm in your head.'

'Oh, right, I guess you are.'

'Just try and live off the land, or better yet 'borrow' some cash from someone.'

'You mean steal?! I can't do that!'

'Hey, it's either that or living off raw fish in some creepy woods.' TKO said as he groaned.

'I...well… do you think I could ask that girl I was with if I could stay at her place?'

'I wouldn't. She might think you're weird.'

'Do I have any choice though?' He replied back, only to hear loud thunder, followed by lightning, only for it to start raining.

'I'd try and find some place to stay dry at.'

KO sighed and took off running into the woods.

(Later that same night)

KO panted, looking dirty and tired, but pleased since he had created a makeshift tent with a fire going. "Ok, this is going well, I-I think I can do this!" He said as he huddled next to the fire. "I've got a roof and fire to help me dry off. Now I just need food." He muttered as his stomach growled.

'Good luck, nothing is open and you have no money, and we both know you don't have it in you to kill an animal.'

"I don't need to eat an animal, I could find some fruit."

'In this place? Ha! Everything here is probably poisonous.'

KO puffed out his cheeks and looked around from his spot, and spotted a small berry bush a few feet away from him. 'Ha, see! Fruit!'

'Nah, it's either poisonous or a trap.'

"Well we won't know for sure without trying." He said as he got up and headed towards the berries.

'Yeah, because it would be our last chance to try them!' TKO thought as he shook his head. 'Don't you try them!'

KO reached the bush and picked up a berry, and was nervous, but his hunger was too hard to ignore and popped it in his mouth before chewing. 'Huh, it tastes kind of nice!'

'I'm telling you it's a bad idea, but if you wanna say goodbye to your life, AND MINE! Then go ahead!' He called as KO began to eat the berries by the handful.

'Aw come on, you're overreacting.' thought KO with a hum while getting berry juice on his mouth. 'They kinda remind me of cherries.'

'Great, now we're gonna die and it's all your fault!'

'No we're-' KO was cut off abruptly as he fell down on his face, feeling his mind go numb and groaned as everything went dark.

'Great, and now we're dead.'

(Later)

KO groaned as he felt himself start to wake up, and his stomach feeling bad. "Ooooohhhh… Everything huuuuurts."

'Well would you look at that, we didn't die.'

'Yeah… but where are we?' wondered KO who felt he was under some soft sheets and laying on what felt like a bed.

'Some place fancy, we definitely aren't in the woods anymore.' TKO thought as KO opened his eyes.

"Oh thank demons you're awake!" Came a voice as he looked over to see the girl he had met earlier staring at him intently. "I thought you were dead!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah! I found you passed out next to a poisonous bush!" She replied while he sat up slowly. "Were you eating the berries there? Those make anyone sick unless you're a bird!"

"I uh…. I was hungry?" He said nervously.

"Then why didn't you go back to your master? I'm sure she must have had some food wherever she was staying at."

"She… she's not here?" He chuckled nervously.

"...what? Your master isn't here? Then where is she?"

"Um… I don't know? I haven't seen her for awhile?" he kept fibbing.

"That's horrible! Servant or not, what kind of master leaves their own servant boy behind to fend for himself?!" She shouted angrily. "You should quit!"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, maybe." He admitted rubbing the back of his head and pulled the sheets off. "Well thanks for letting me lay here, but I should probably get going. I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh no you don't! Not until you tell me you have a proper place to stay!" She frowned while moving over and blocked the door. "You shouldn't even be getting out of bed yet."

"It's fine, really!" he said nervously. "I'm way tougher than I look."

"You nearly died eating berries!"

"Almost! But I lived!"

"And you know who else said the same? Several zombies who live in town. You want me to just let you die and come back as a zombie? No way!" She said with a frown. "Now you get back in bed, mister!"

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked before getting back in bed.

"Good, now you stay there until I say so, ok?" She said with a huff. "Really, how are you going to be my friend if you get yourself killed?"

"...touche." He said with a sigh. 'So much for not messing with the timeline I guess.'

"Now you stay there and I'll go get some real food. My bats will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't try to sneak off."

"Oh come on, where would I even go?"

"Out the window." She said with a frown. "I know how you werewolves are."

"I'm a werepuppy." KO muttered to himself, making her freeze.

"Wait, what?"

"Technically I'm a werepuppy." He said as she looked at him, mouth agape. "What, is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...wow, I figured you were older than you looked. Usually werewolves look young, but are really WAY older than that."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means you're young, naive and shouldn't be alone."

"Hey."He puffed out his cheeks which made him look cute. "I'm not naive."

"You ate poisonous berries. Also, why don't you look like a werepuppy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard they stay in their natural form until they get older, so it couldn't be related to your hunger."

"Um… yeah, that's totally it!"

"Ugh, your master must be quite incompintant if she lets you starve." she shook her head. "Until you get back, or she comes by, you're going to stay here. I don't want you to have to suffer like that."

"B-Bu-"

"No buts! This is final!" She spoke with a stern look making him stop talking. "Now lay there and wait till I get back."

"...ok." He nodded as she turned to the door and moved to open it. "Wait! I just realized something. I never got your name."

"Oh, well…." she looked away and held her hands together. "It's kinda embarrassing, using my full name, so….I go by a nickname." She said as she shook her head. "You can calm me Wilma...i-if that's ok with you?"

"Wilma….that's a nice nickname." He said with a smile, making her face heat up.

"T-Thanks TKO." she quickly left and walked down the hall with her chest feeling fuzzy.

As she walked down the hall she steeled herself as she reached her parents room. 'Ok, just tell them that TKO is staying here then leave.'

She made her way down a few turns in the hall and reached two ornate doors with torches on the side. She slowly approached them and knocked on them. "Mother, Father, I wish to speak with you."

The doors began to slowly creak open before she made her way inside where two chairs were facing a fireplace.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to inform you of a guest I brought home."

"A guest? Who is it and why have you given them the honor of entering our abode without telling us or asking for permission?" Asked a female voice, her voice having a rusian accent that came from the chair on the left.

"W-Well he was injured and not feeling well, I couldn't leave him all on his own, so...I brought him here to rest."

"Wilhamena, do not stutter when you speak, every word must be perfect."

"Sorry." she bowed her head while a figure rose up from the right chair to show a male with tanish skin, white hair done up in a ponytail, and wearing a black cloak.

"You did not answer us. WHO is it?"

"I-It is a boy I met in town, his master has sent him here to find a home for her, with no way to return to her."

"You brought a human here?" Hissed her mother standing up, who had pale skin with black hair done up in a bun with a red victorian dress. "Wilhamena, what have we SAID about those filthy humans?"

"H-He is not a human mother, he is a werepuppy!"

"Werepuppy? You mean he is merely a cub?"

"Yes."

"And you say she left him here with no way to return to her or contact her? Dear Wilhamena, he was not sent here to find a home, he was sent here to be abandoned, obviously."

"Which means we have no reason to keep him here. Get rid of him."

"But he is still sick, we can't just abandon him!"

"And just WHY is that?"

"He...mistakenly ate some poisonous berries."

Her parents looked at each other with her mother shaking her head.

"He truly is young and naive."

"Yes, I doubt he would survive here on his own… perhaps this is a rare opportunity for our daughter to learn a new lesson."

"I think I know what you mean my dear. And she is at that age where it would be good for her to have someone to entertain her."

"Yes, I think we know what to do." her father said as they both nodded with Wilhamena confused.

"What's that mother and father?"

"Wilhamena, since this cub is without a master and a pack, you may make him your servant, it will teach you how to command others, and entertain you."

"But know this, you alone will keep an eye on him. Neither of us will assist."

"You will have to feed him, clothe him and make sure he is presentable at all times, understood?"

"Yes, I do." She said with a nod.

"And if you fail at any of these he will be cast out of our home immediately."

"Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Yes Father, yes Mother, I will not disappoint you." She bowed her head and made her way out of the room while trying to keep from making any sounds of excitement. 'Yes! Mother and Father just agreed to let him stay forever! This is going to be great!'

"What do you think dear? Will our daughter succeed or fail?" Asked the female to the male, both of them having sharp fangs.

"I believe she will succeed, she has been amazing with her tutor and I think this will do her some good, and if she fails? Well, then she learns a hard but good lesson."

(Later)

KO hummed as he munched on the chicken brought to him and was feeling his hunger get satisfied while Wilma watched with a smile.

"So, how is it, do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I feel great!" he replied while flexing his arms. "I feel full of energy, this chicken really does the trick."

"Great, so do you think you can change into your werepuppy form now? I need to see how big you get so I can get you some proper clothes."

"Uh….what do you mean? I already have clothes."

"Those rags? Please, you can't be walking around with clothes like that on." She said as she shook her head in disgust. "I need to get you some real clothes since you'll be sticking around here for a while."

"Um… what do you mean by real clothes?" he asked nervously. 'Does this count as messing with the timeline or blending in?'

'I don't see how our fashion sense is gonna make things more rocky.'

'I dunno how this time travel things work!'

'Well, if anything you were going to do or did was gonna change the future you wouldn't exist by now, right? Just go along with it until your friends show up.'

"So come on, change already." Wilma said with a frown. "Do it now!"

"Uh-uh, um… can you close your eyes quickly?"

"Why?" She asked with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"I..I don't wanna take off the suit in front of you." He said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I-I mean I don't want to change in front of you in case there is a wardrobe malfunction?"

"Oh!" she blushed and turned away. "Ok, makes sense to me." 'I don't wanna see him naked, that'd be undignified.'

"Ok, now keep your eyes closed." He said as he began to quickly take off his human suit.

Wilma did so while trying not to peek. 'J-Just keep focused, y-you shouldn't look!'

'Ok, just gotta hide this under the bed, and everything will be ok.' he thought as he got the suit off and quickly hid his suit under the bed and cleared his throat. "You can look now."

She turned around and went a bit wide eyed as she saw him. 'Cute!'

"See? Werepuppy." He said as the young vampire shook her head.

"I-I see, well, you aren't that big so we should be able to find you a proper suit to wear." She spoke while composing herself and trying to resist rubbing his head.

"Aw, what? Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Y-Yes, you have too." She said as she had to keep herself under control. 'His fur looks so soft!'

"Aw man." He groaned. 'Maybe it won't be so bad?'

(Later)

"There, a perfect fit." Wilhamena said with a smile as KO let out a groan.

"It feels weird!"

"Hey, Mr. Bones worked very hard to tailor that suit for you." She frowned while KO tugged at the collar.

"It feels snug."

"Now you may not enjoy the idea of wearing this much clothes, but it's necessary that you look clean, proper, and put together, which you do now." she smiled while KO sighed. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's play."

"Ok, what do you wanna play?" he asked, perking up.

"Tag, you're it!" she tapped him before rushing out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" He called with a laugh as he ran after her.

(Timeskip)

After that moment, things for the two had progressed in a relatively relaxing and easier manner. The two would play whenever possible, with KO meeting her parents and feeling nervous given their cold and blunt way of living, making him learn a few things on what NOT to do in front of them. All the while he had grown closer to Wilma, and he had almost forgotten that he was in the past. At the moment, he and Wilma were playing with her newest gift.

"Ok, now hold still!" she smiled while trying to keep the camera she had been given her parents angled right with KO himself trying to, but Wilma's pet bats kept moving around on his head making him look up at them.

"Guys, maybe you could sit on my shoulders and not my head."

SKEEEEEE!

"It's fine, they're just jealous I'm paying attention to you and not them." She chuckled while zooming in on KO's face. "Alright, I'm all set up. Now don't move, and try to smile."

"Ok, so how long does this take?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Say what?"

"Hey, it takes time for a picture to be taken!" she frowned. "Just try to stay still or else it'll come out messed up."

'Fifteen minutes?! That's way too long!' He thought while feeling the bats tug a little on his hair with their claws.

"Now stay still, ok?"

"I'll try." He said as the bats kept circling him. 'I hope I don't sneeze, or blink.'

"Good, now stay there, you look great!" She beamed while wishing she had a stand, so she had to keep holding it up perfectly still. As time went on they began to struggle to keep things steady, but soon they heard a click and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, you can move now."

"Great, that sucked!" he said as he stretched out. "Ok, so what now?"

"Hold on." she spoke and saw the photo slowly slide out before taking it and gave it a small wave and looked at it. "It's perfect. Not too shabby for my first picture."

"Cool, can I see?" He asked as he moved closer, only for them to hear the sound of heels approaching. "Uh-oh, it's your mom."

She quickly stuck the photo in her pocket and sat the camera down on her shelf right as her mother entered. "Greetings mother."

"Wilhamena, servant." She said coldly as she looked at KO.

"Ma'am." he bowed his head quickly as he was told.

"Hmmm, I see you managed to teach it some manners, well done."

"Yes mother, TKO learns very fast and does what he's told without question." Wilma said quickly. "He has proven himself to be a very capable servant who will be able to serve me for many years to come."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." She said with a nod. "I expected nothing less from you, you have made me proud."

"Thank you mother." She said, feeling giddy inside. 'Yes, she said she's proud of me!'

'Wow, I bet her parents are gonna get pissed when you go back to the future and leave them behind.'

'You don't have to make me sound like a bad guy.'

'Well I know the girl is gonna be disappointed and the parents will blame her sooo… yeah, you kinda are.'

KO sighed while the mother made her way out.

"Be sure to keep up the good work." Her mother said before she began to walk away.

"Consider it done mother." She said with a curtsy before turning to KO. "Alright, you heard her, let's get back to it."

"Works for me." he replied while the bats landed on Wilhamena's shoulders and gave him the stink eye. 'I wonder if her bats will ever warm up to me.'

SKREEEEEE

"Ow, my ears!" she covered her ears and glared at them. "Both of you behave!"

"They started it! I'm not doing anything!"

"I was talking to them!" She growled as the bats whined in protest. "Keep this up you two and you won't get dinner."

"So, what should we do next?"

"Oh! Well, we could play fetch." She offered as he nodded eagerly. "Great, I'll go get the ball!"

KO watched as she headed out while TKO groaned. 'What?'

'I can't believe you're actually enjoying that dumb game.'

'What, it's fun!'

'You're playing fetch with her like a trained dog!'

'Well I don't know why it feels fun, but it just does. I'll bet you'd think the same too.'

'No, because I have self respect!'

'Nuh-uh! You'd like it too!'

'I'm not the dog here!'

'We're the same person!'

'No, you went and got bit like a dumbass, I didn't!'

KO gasped while holding his cheeks. 'You can't swear!'

'I just did! Bitch cock fuck asshole!'

KO was about to reply, but started to notice his body was glowing. 'Hey, what's going on?' He thought before he suddenly disappeared.

"TKO, I got the ball, you ready to play?" Called Wilhamena entering the room, but looked surprised when she didn't see the werepuppy. "TKO? Where are you?' She asked in confusion. "Where did you go?"

With said boy, he was screaming and found himself going through a tunnel like the first time. "A-Am I time traveling again?!"

'If we are, we better be going home!'

'What does that mean?! What could have happened if we don't end up going home?!'

'We could be flung through time for all eternity.'

"AHHHHHH!" He cried as he kept flying through the tunnel before a hole opened up in front of him. He found himself crashing down on his front, again, groaning from the impact. "Ow…"

"KO! You're back!"

He pushed himself up and saw Enid in front of him before finding himself picked up into a hug by the girl. "Enid?"

"Oh KO, I'm sorry it took us so long, it took us all day to get Boxmore to finally agree to help us get you back, and that's only becau-"

"So this is the little friend you wanted brought back?"

"Oh! Yeah mom, this is KO."

"KO...that sounds familiar. Well, he certainly is well dressed."

KO turned his head and saw an older woman next to Enid, long black hair with a fancy dress on, black lipsticks, and noticeable fangs sticking out. "Uh, hello there."

"Oh! My bad, I forgot you two never met." Enid set him down while he caught sight of Boxmore tied up like a mummy in the background and squirming in the ropes. "This is my mom."

"Hello, I'm Wilhamena, it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile as both her and KO got a nagging feeling in the back of their heads. "When my little Enid said she needed my help in getting Boxmore to bring back her friend, I came over as fast as possible, but I had to take some time to put sun lotion on or else my skin would burn like there was no tomorrow."

"Yeah, my mom's a vampire, but she was able to make Boxmore comply pretty quickly." smiled Enid. "It took some time, but we got him to bring you back in one piece. What happened KO?"

"Well, the thing is I did go back in time, and I guess since everything is as it should, that means nothing changed!" he cheered jumping up with his fists in the air.

"Wow, you went back in time? What time period were you in, and how long were you there?" Rad asked curiously.

"Well, I wanna say the dark ages. I mean I guess, everything was all dark and scary looking. Oh! And I got to meet a town full of monsters too."

"Really? My my, that sounds a bit like the place I grew up at." admitted Wilhamena. "I use to grow up in a quaint little town where monsters were free to live their lives without any worry."

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like the place I ended up at, and I got taken in by this nice girl." He said as the nagging feeling got worse. "I mean at first I wasn't sure if I should stick with her, I mean I've seen movies about time travel and didn't want anything to happen that could change time, but I wound up hanging out with her and it was really fun." He said as Wilhamena nodded.

"Yes, that does sound nice." She said with a nostalgic sigh. "You know, you remind me of someone." smiled the vampire.

"Really? Who?" Rad asked as KO felt the nagging feeling getting bigger..

"There was this boy I used to play with when I was really young. Back then I didn't hang around many other kids my age, but he showed up and we used to play a lot. Funny thing is he was a werepup, but for some reason he stayed looking like a normal human." She said as she rubbed her chin. "Then one day he just disappeared and I never saw him again, it's quite the shame, I have to admit I had quite the crush on him at the time."

"What did he look like?" Enid asked curiously.

"Well, he was small, about your friends size a-oh! I just remembered, I have an old photo of him!" she smiled reaching into her pocket with KO feeling the sensation grow worse. "I admit it sounds silly, but I always kept it on me as a nice reminder. Why if it wasn't for him, I might not have fallen in love with your father."

"Huh? Why?" Enid asked in confusion.

"Well, he was a werepuppy, and after that I guess I just had a type."

'Why does this feel familiar, what is going on?' thought KO while breaking into a sweat without realizing it.

"Ah, here we are, th-" she said as she pulled out the picture only to stop as she stared at it before looking at KO, then at the picture and then back at him again. Said boy started sweating harder Wilhamena's mouth dropped and kept looking between him and the picture before dropping it and letting her arms drop to her sides. "I...can't believe it..."

"Mom? What's going on, what's wrong?" asked Enid before picking up the picture. "And why do you have a picture of KO? And why's it look so old and grainy?"

"T-This... this can't be... how... how?!" She sputtered out with wide eyes with KO smiling and chuckling nervously.

"Um... time travel?"

"But that means...oh my gosh! This whole time I've been a cradle robber!" She screamed out with wide eyes before gasping and fainted on her back.

"Mom!" Enid cried as she rushed to her side. "Come on mom, wake up!" she spoke while she tried shaking her by the shoulders.

'Oh man, SHE was Wilma!' thought KO who dropped his mouth and felt like an idiot for not seeing the clues before.

'Wow, how's it feel knowing you had your pal's mom crushing on you?' Asked TKO in his head with a chuckle.

'I-It feels weird!' He thought with a blush.

'Eh it could be worse.'

'How?!'

'You could have wound up Enid's step daddy.' He thought as KO passed out from embarrassment.

"KO!" cried Rad who moved over, but saw the picture, went wide eyed, and started to connect the dots. "Wait….so KO...and your mom….and….oooh…." and promptly fainted too. Three strikes, you're out!


	21. Amazon Lily Women and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Amazon Lily Women and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The thousand sunny finally reached Amazon Lily and began to slowly stop beside it.

"This...is...paradise!" Sanji cried with a large nosebleed.

"Sanji calm down, how do you already have a nosebleed, you haven't even seen any woman yet!" Chopper cried frantically as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I can't help it, just the idea of what we've been told is enough to tell me so much."

"Well historically men haven't been allowed on the island, so there's the chance they might not let you in." Robin said as she looked around.

"That's why me and Robin are going ahead to let them know we came to pick Luffy up." Nami said as Sanji looked down in disappointment.

"Should I come? I'm a man, but I'm not technically a human." Chopper asked curiously.

"Hmm, I suppose it might make sense, just try to be on your best behavior."

"No fair, take me, this is the land of dreams, the place I thought of when I was in hell!" Cried out Sanji in tears with Brook patting his back in pity.

"Come on Chopper, let's go." Said Nami as Franky lowered the gangplank.

"Make sure Luffy didn't cause any trouble." spoke Zoro.

"We'll try, though knowing him we'll be doing damage control." Groaned Nami.

The three walked off into the jungle with Sanji moaning in despair. "Lucky reindeer bastard..."

"Relax, maybe you'll get a chance to see the empress again." Said Brook, making Sanji grin.

Meanwhile the girls and Chopper were walking off the harbor.

"Nami, is it just me or have you noticed that no one is here?"

"Yeah, it's weird." she remarked as they looked around and didn't see any women of any kind around, and it was very quiet. "Do you think they left the village to go look for supplies?"

"I don't think so. It would have to be an emergency to make everyone living here to leave. Did you notice any storms around the area?"

"No, it was clear skies for miles."

"I hope nothing bad happened." muttered Chopper as they passed by an alley, he jumped when a hand fell out making him scream and the girls turn.

"Chopper? What-oh my." spoke Robin with them seeing the arm going into the alley as Chopper reached down and sighed when he felt a pulse and turned before going wide eyed with a blush. "What is it Chopper?"

"I-It's a woman! B-B-But she's naked!" he stuttered out making the other two move over and look to see a blond haired woman, naked and looking exhausted as she panted while looking close to passing out. "Quick, someone get a doctor!"

"You are the doctor! But… she doesn't look hurt, right?" Nami said as she leaned closer and inspected the girl. The girl had a glazed look to her eyes, her legs were twitching, and she was trying to say something, but no words came out.

"She seems exhausted." Remarked Robin while Chopper moved closer and held a hoof in front of her face.

"Hey, hey, are you ok? Do you need any medical help?"

"Hamana….I….good~" The girl mumbled out.

"What happened?" asked Robin while the girl rolled on her side while panting.

"I….them….all…..wow~" She mumbled happily. "I wanna….my turn….next~"

"Huh?" Nami looked confused as the girl closed her eyes and passed out.

"I don't think she's hurt, more just dazed and tired." Chopper said as Nami scratched her head in confusion.

"What could she be tired from? If she's not injured, it couldn't be from a fight, could it?"

"I don't think so, it seems more like she worked herself into exhaustion." Remarked Chopper while averting his eyes from her chest, with Robin turning her head and saw another naked woman at the end of the alley.

"Look."

"Another?!" Chopper exclaimed as he rushed towards her. This one had red hair and was panting while leaning against the wall. "Hey! Are you ok? Say something if you can hear me."

"More~ Need more~" She let out with a smile. "I….need…..more~"

"Chopper, I think she's fine, whatever happened to the last one also happened to her." Robin said as she patted his shoulder.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Asked Nami, making the woman look her in the eyes. "Tell us."

"I….want….more~" She groaned.

"Nami, Chopper, these aren't the only two." Robin said as she pointed at the street connecting to the alley, showing several more girls passed out, almost in a line.

"My god." Spoke Chopper with wide eyes as they walked over, all of them panting and most looking already out of it, and the ones awake just barely. "It's like an epidemic."

"Indeed, but what is causing it?" Robin wondered.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?"

All three turned their heads and saw two women, naked, but with marine coats draped over their backs, making Chopper blush and quickly cover his eyes.

'Crap, what are Marines doing here?!' Nami thought as she began to sweat.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Everyone is still in the arena."

"We uh, well, we were on our way, but..." Nami started before one spotted Chopper.

"Oh, I get it, you were hunting, right? Getting some food for the feast?"

"Uh...yeah! Exactly." She nodded, making Chopper stare at her in horror.

"Ah, I see, well, how about I lead you to the arena while Sala here takes the animal to the kitchen, though I doubt we'll get much meat off it."

"Nami, what are you doing?!" whispered Chopper in a panic.

"I'm making sure we don't die, just play along and once you get to the kitchen run, ok?" She whispered as she picked Chopper up and handed him to Sala. "Here, just be careful, he can be a bit of a squirmer."

"Got it." She said as she put Chopper over her shoulder. "Have fun in the arena, today Nerine is trying something new."

"Will do." Smiled Robin as Sala carried Chopper away who was shooting daggers at Nami with sharp teeth.

'I'll remember this Nami!'

'I'll make it up to him later.'

"So, where did you two get those strange clothes?" The amazon asked as she began to lead them towards the arena.

"Oh! Uh, we….went ahead and made them ourselves."

"Hmm, they look nice, though you should probably take them off, you don't need them in the arena, am I right?" She said with a chuckle.

"Of course, we just felt a bit cool." Spoke Robin with a smile and going along with it.

"Alright, just take them off before we enter the arena." She said as they passed over several more passed out women.

Nami and Robin looked at them, all of them stark naked while having smiles, conscious or passed out.

"Robin, this is getting kind of creepy." Nami whispered.

"I know, but we need to keep our wits before we find out what's going on." Robin said as they got closer and closer to the arena. "No matter what happens, keep it together and prepare for anything."

"Got it." spoke Nami with a serious expression.

"Alright, you two need to strip before we enter." The amazon said as they reached the entrance to the arena. "Once you get in there you need to get in line then assume a position, or ask one of the girls to prepare you."

"Of course, we knew that." spoke Nami with a bead of sweat before she reached behind to undo her bikini top. 'I hope they don't search me and find the clima-tact.'

"Where should we leave our clothes?" Robin asked as she began to take off her top.

"The side if you want, or you can just toss them anywhere, they won't be going anywhere any time soon." she chuckled with a blush.

"Alright." Robin said as she finished stripping before setting her clothes down in a neat pile to the side. Nami herself let her top and pants fall in a pile along with her panties.

"Alright, go right on in, just try not to cut in line." The amazon said as Nami and Robin hesitantly entered. "Also, have fun in there~"

"Don't worry, we will." Smiled Robin.

"Y-Yeah, tons…" Nami said as they kept walking. "Robin, what do we do when we enter?" Nami whispered to her crewmate.

"If it seems as bad as expected, I'll get us out of here and we can make a run for the sunny. I'm just more curious about what's happening if we have to go in naked." Robin said, making Nami gulp nervously. "I just hope Chopper is ok."

"He's a grown reindeer and a doctor, I'm sure he'll be safe until we get back." Nami said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's gotten stronger after those two years, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Mmmmm!" Chopper let out in a muffle while hanging upside down while a woman was sharpening her knife with a fire roaring nearby. 'I'll get you for this Nami!'

"Ok, I see a light, that must be the entrance to the Arena, get ready Robin."

"Already." Robin said as they crossed their arms and posed through the entrance… only to freeze at the sight before them. There in the center of the arena was a pile of naked women, of various sizes, either awake and smiling, or sleeping and smiling, and at the very top was a naked Luffy, bouncing a woman on his lap who had her tongue hanging out. Leading up to him and the pile was a line of women who looked like they were waiting their turns, though several people stood out, like the woman who seems to be tied up.

"Robin… what the hell am I looking at?"

"I….don't know." She said as she looked on in shock.

"Hey you two, get in line, or are you waiting for some help getting ready?" Snapped a woman with a long black ponytail and purple eyeshadow.

"Oh! W-We were just getting in line." spoke up Nami quickly.

"Good, now hurry up, if you're lucky you'll get your turn after Luffy-sama refuels."

"Of course." spoke Robin as the two walked over and got in line, while the girl currently bouncing on Luffy was moaning loud and clear.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YEEEEESSSSS!" She moaned, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Psst, should we just call out to him from here?" Nami whispered to Robin.

"Let's hold off for now." she whispered back while watching the scene closely. 'Interesting, it's seemed they've made a whole system to deal with this, new girls come in, wait there turn then have fun with Luffy, I wonder how this came to be?'

"Luffy-sama! I feel so good!"

"That's great! Oh, I think it's happening again!" Luffy said as he felt himself about to cum.

"I can take it all Luffy-sama!"

"Alright, here we go!" He called as she moaned in pleasure.

"YEESSSS~!" She screamed with hearts in her eyes as Nami and Robin watched with silent shock as Luffy literally started to cum inside the woman, a bulge forming as semen leaked down her legs while the other women all smiled and rubbed their thighs together.

'I wonder how he still has anything left to give if he's done the same thing to all the women we've passed?' Robin thought curiously.

"Luffy...is….fucking?!" Nami let out in bewilderment. 'I didn't even know he knew what that was!'

"Yes, it seems so, I wonder if he is being mind controlled?"

The woman on Luffy panted with half lidded eyes before she fell forward right off the dick, and rolled down the pile before landing at the bottom while Luffy himself yawned, his dick still looking rock hard.

"Mmmm, I'm feeling hungry."

"Quick, someone go get Luffy-sama some more food!"

Several women quickly ran off while said male scratched his stomach.

"Wow, you all still wanna keep going?" He remarked, seeing the long line up of women. He looked over them before stopping as he recognized two of them. "Eh?! Nami? Robin?!"

Both women suddenly found themselves looked at by all the other women, with one of them who was taller than the others and with orange-brown hair tilted her head.

"Hey, I don't remember you two before."

"W-Well…" Nami said nervously.

"They're my nakama!" Luffy said as he stood up and began to jog towards them. All the while not caring that his dick was flopping and leaking sperm on the sides, much to Nami and Robin's caution as they backed up as he stood in front of them with a smile. "What are you two doing all the way here?"

"You never showed up at the ship in sabaody so we asked Rayleigh where you were and he said to check here." spoke Robin while smiling as she glanced at the women looking at them with frowns while a few had their snakes at the ready. "We were worried, but after seeing all this? That was a bit silly of me."

"Speak for yourself." muttered Nami holding her head and closed her eyes with a blush. "Luffy! Put some pants on!"

"Eh? Ok…. hey, where did my pants go?" He called as he looked around.

"They got torn up, remember Luffy-sama?" Spoke up Ran.

"Oh yeah!" he spoke before chuckling and rubbed the back of his head, not realizing Robin and Nami were sizing him up. "I completely forgot."

"Luffy…. How exactly did this happen?" Nami asked with a red face.

"Also, can one of your amazon friends tell the cooks not to cook Chopper? Or if he's escaped tell them not to hurt him?"

"We're called Kuja." Spoke up Enishida before looking confused. "What's a Chopper?"

"He's a reindeer who's part of my crew." spoke up Luffy. "He has a pink hat and can talk, don't hurt him or else!"

"Yes Luffy-sama!" She said as she raced off.

"Luffy, can we get back to the point, how did this all happen?!" Nami called, gesturing to everything. "Why are you fucking literally every woman here?!"

"Well, it's pretty simple, I said a couple of things, they wanted to see my jewels, I showed them, and then this happened." He listed off plainly while several women came back with large platters of meat. "Oh boy, I was starving." he picked them up with ease and started to chow down into the meat while Nami felt her eye twitch.

"That didn't explain anything!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui: (Stares at the readers before pulling off the dance from 'One Froggy Evening')


	22. Alexis and Clark

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Alexis and Clark

Legion of Super Heroes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Legion HQ-

It was a quiet night for the 31th Century, the members of the Legion of Superheroes were either off world or sleeping in their accommodations, leaving only Brainiac 5 to monitor the security systems.

Said robot was in the middle of making sure all data was organized while also double checking the security sensors just in case.

But on this night, well it wasn't going to be a good one as a storm was forming outside and there was a possibility of lightning hitting the generators again, making the security systems go offline for a long period of time.

"Everything is looking appropriate. All perimeters are functioning at a hundred percent. No signs of intruders. It would seem tonight is another one of those slow nights." He said to himself while not noticing a small blip near one of the cameras as it caused it to go static. "It would seem I best go into my sleep mode."

The android slowly entered into sleep mode as the cameras began to static, just as a figure snuck in through the back entrance way.

The figure carefully jumped past corners and around robotic sentries that dotted the hallways as Legionnaire statues, as they moved towards the central command center. All the while not making a sound thanks to the sound concealing suit they had across their body.

Lightning flashed across the rooms while Brainiac 5 was dreaming of electric sheep and wolves, unaware of the figure entering the room.

ZAP!

FLASH!

BOOM!

Said figure narrowed their eyes when they saw the console and crept towards it, keeping an eye on Brainiac 5.

'Robotic waste of space.' they thought before moving a long thin wire from their wrist and inserted it into the console. 'Why my ancestor was afraid of you is beyond me.'

The lights flickered on as data began to be transferred into the wire, but it seemed to be more top secret information, even my Legionnaire standards, very important from the looks of it.

'Let's see what powerful weapons this thing stored within it's vast database.' they thought with a grin before the wire detached and reeled back into the wrist and hurried away.

Brainiac 5 continued to sleep as the figure looked at the data using a dark green visor.

'Let's see. Anti-Life Equation. Doomsday's DNA. Batman's contingencies. Interesting, but not good enough.' they thought. 'All of these are too dangerous for a person of my status.' with that they headed out of the HQ and jumped into a limousine and closed the door.

A tall white and black robot with a single cyclopian red eye sat in the driver's seat as the figure was still obscured in shadows. "Where to, Miss Alexis?"

"Home, I've got some new toys to look over."

"As you command." it said before the limousine drove off in a flash.

(Later)

From a giant building with an 'L' on it, we see the figure, still in shadows due to the room being completely dark from the storm, walking towards a bookcase.

Click.

They pulled a book down as a small elevator appeared from behind the bookcase, an old one from around the 21st century as historians believed after carbon dating it a long time ago. They went inside and closed it off before it made its way down several levels.

'To think this old piece of junk still works.' they thought with a smirk. 'My ancestor was a genius to keep this hidden from the ancient and primitive Justice League and it's irk. No good would come from it if they found all the research and weapons created throughout the centuries.'

Eventually it reached bottom and opened up as the figure walked out of it and pulled their mask off with a sigh of relief. "This thing always makes it hard to breath."

The lights flickered on as we see it was a girl with long orange hair that went to her waist with two fringes near her cheeks, dark green eyes, thick purple lips, freckles, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a dark purple dress that went all the way to her neck, long sleeves, black shorts near her small skirt, long purple boots with black heels on the bottom, a long black line going from her neck, which had a square near the upper chest area, to her square belt, and had a slim dark purple battle suit that seemed to cover every part of her body except for the face, the green visored helmet in her right hand, and had two black large cannons on her back.

"Alright, time to see what I found." she smiled while walking over to a computer and jacked the wire in, transferring the data she 'borrowed', while a hover seat came over to give her something to sit down on as the screens lit up. "Lets see. Ultraviolet Corps, no. Speed Force, nah. The Endless, no. Mmmm, either boring or just impossible to acquire. Really? The Miracle Machine, that's not even a thing and I find that boring, next!"

That was when she found something that peeked her interests, the blueprints and schematics for both Booster Gold's armor and the Legion of Superhero's experimental Time Bubble.

"Hello, what do we have here?" she remarked while it zoomed in on the blueprints. "Computer, explain to me what this Time Bubble is."

'**Legion of Superhero Time Bubble. Based on the technology of both the New God's Boom Tubes and Booster Gold's suit, this is a rank fifty experimental teleportation shield and craft capable of traveling through time at the same speeds as both the Flash and the Reverse Flash, but is also capable of altering the timeline to the point of ruining the current timestream. Currently locked in Hanger Number 34 at Sector 999- Prime of the Legion of Superhero's Main Headquarters.**'

"Ok, now tell me WHO Booster Gold is."

'**Booster Gold. Formerly from the 31th Century but obtained several objects from the Superman Museum and traveled back in time to the 21st century, becoming a member of the Justice League, although data on him is limited. The last known sighting of him was a thousand years ago, where he left his suit to Brainiac 3 after a night of passion at a bar on New Mars after the latter destroyed it.**'

"Didn't need that last part." she remarked leaning back with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, now what would those legionnaire dorks want with this? Are they gonna try and stop some big calamity?"

That was when she saw some data, making her freeze it in place.

"Computer, what is this 'Smallville' name?"

'**Smallville, second home for Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent or Superman of the destroyed planet Krypton. Was destroyed in the year 2200 AD by Darkseid's second attack on earth. Currently a holiday celebrating the birth of Kal-El is in the process of being created. Small note, Smallville is also the first instance of superhuman activity and the former home of Alexander Luthor in his youth, although he lost his hair during that time as well.**'

"Run a scan on all historical files on Smallville. Now I wanna know just what kind of place it must have been if THE Superman lived there. Must have been pretty big and impressive."

Beep...ping.

'**Smallville was a small farming town in the middle of Kansas, USA. Known as 'A Nice Place To Call Home' by many. During its obscure days, Kal-El would protect this town from natural threats, however an instance of mass telepathic energy was scanned by a Cadmus drone during this time, indicating a mass memory wipe. The only possible candidates are the Titanians, but their race had not gained space travel or unification until the late 23rd century, making this an anomaly of historical antiquity.**'

"A Titanian, mmm reminds me of that bimbo Saturn Girl." she remarked while leaning on the console. "But what kind of big hero like that grows up in a farming town?"

Beep beep...ping.

'**Kal-El of Krypton existed within this town due to his space capsule sending him there due to Krypton's explosion. He was an infant at the time and due to the actions of Martha and Jonathan Kent, he became the symbol of the american people and the 31st century as a whole.**'

She blinked before getting a devious idea. "The weapons can wait, this Time Bubble just gave me a way to pass the boredom away." she typed on the console with a grin. "Time to make a few late night purchases. Computer, make a list of the materials needed for that, I wanna make sure I have everything I need."

'**Yes Miss Alexis.**'

(Much later)

Alexis was currently playing a single player handheld game with boredom in her room. 'Ugh, I hate old games, especially this Pac-Man thing. Stupid primitive technology.'

Knock knock.

She perked up and looked over her game console. She got up and went over to the door and let it slide open using her handprint to show a man with a hard hat.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Luthor?"

"I am her."

"Me and my men got all those things you ordered. And you said you wanted us to get to work on putting them together for a 'project', right?"

"Yes, and try not to break any of it."

"Well that might be hard. We got other contracts for bigger stuff going on, so-"

"I'm sure you can make room for your schedule." she smirked while pulling out a plastic card. "May I?"

He pulled out a card reader and let her slide it across, then looked at the screen before going wide eyed at the amount. "Woah."

"I'm sure that amount is more than enough for your troubles, right?"

"Well...yes, me and the boys will get to it."

She smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Do you want us to keep at it through the night?"

"Yes, and let's try to keep this project on a need to know basis. I don't want many people catching wind of this." She said before closing the door and frowned. "I hate having to deal with Neo Gothemites, always following the 'bat' or acting like gangsters. So uncivilized."

"Miss Alexis, I know you have your reasons, but might I ask what you have in store with your little project?"

"It's not your concern Woodhouse, it's just a personal matter of mine."

"I merely ask given how serious it sounds and as your butler it's my duty to protect you and keep you safe."

"A fact you imply every day, but this matter is not of your concern." She waved the robot off. "Go attend to the taxes or something."

"Yes Miss Alexis." it said before Alexis walked away.

'This is gonna be fun.'

(Later)

Alexis had her arms crossed as she tapped her foot with an annoyed look. "Well? Is it almost done?"

"No, the power core isn't properly placed within the titanium coils, if it's not placed properly then you got ya self a big explosion." said one of the workers while a large glass bubble with dark silver chrome around the edges and a large 'L' on both sides of the circular orb. "Like about fifty black holes at once."

Alexis grumbled while looking very impatient. "Well can you give me an estimated time at least?"

"About another twenty four hours, at the least. This is really extreme chrono techno babble here, it isn't rocket science ya know."

"Fine." she grumbled while mentally adding the extra cost for 'assasination of a foolish Neo Gothemite' in her brain. "Continue, and no slacking."

"You got it."

'Neo Gothemites.'

(Later)

Alexis tapped her fingers on the chair while looking at old images from the now defunct and highly scandalous _Daily Planet_, all of which were of the _Man of Steel_ in his prime or youth. She scrolled through different pics of him, and was mildly impressed with the things he accomplished, which she didn't know since she never really paid attention to every little thing regarding him in her history classes.

But after looking at some of the pictures, she found him attractive, although seeing him with several women including Lois Lane, kinda made her feel like an annoyed ex for some reason, but she chopped it off to her 'Luthor Heritage' kicking in as her ancestor and the Kyptonian were sworn enemies and that hasn't been extinguished by time or bloodlines.

"I can see why my family had a hard time with him. With all these powers I'm amazed he didn't have immortality." she muttered before recalling that Kyptonians can't cut their hair or shave due to the excess of sunlight in their cells, making it possible, theoretically that is, to be biologically immortal under the light of a yellow sun. "Although that might be dangerous for me, best remember not to bathe him under too much sunlight if my plan works."

As she scrolled through, she also came across a picture of him fighting against a robot called Brainiac.

"Ironic." she smirked while seeing a picture of a blond girl with the same 'S' logo on her chest. "Mmm, Supergirl, must be his sister or something. Better keep that under the 'for later' file in my brain."

She dragged and dropped the image to a folder while Woodhouse knocked on the wall.

"Miss Alexis, I've come to inform you that your 'project' is complete."

"Excellent." she smirked while getting up. "Time to get my plan underway, you will say here to make sure my funds aren't gone or lost from my time traveling expedition. And if I somehow cause you to become inert, I will say, you did a good job working for my family."

"Miss Alexis, I really must insist that you hold off on this. It seems a bit more…..outrageous, compared to your usual method of entertainment."

"Oh relax, this won't not end like the time I caused Pluto to blow up."

"Oh dear, your father was quite livid when that happened."

"But they made New Pluto, this fixed everything." she waved off. "But this plan will help end a very bad legacy of ours, the foolishness of Alexander Luthor and the rise of the Man of Steel, or should I say, the Weapon of LexCorp."

"Oh dear." it said while the girl walked away.

"Keep the fort operational, Woodhouse. I'm going to remake history."

"Just be careful."

"I'm always careful." she smirked while the door closed, all the while Woodhouse began to call the Legion of Superheroes to keep her from getting hurt or worse, destroy the Luthor name...again.

(Later on)

Alexis smirked while looking at the completed Time Bubble, or as she called it, the Time Bubble of Conquest and Good Business aka T.B.C.G.B. "Perfect, and all I need to do is set the coordinates and date and my plan will be on the half way mark." She went to the console and began to type in the needed data and slipped a bracelet on her wrist with a small screen on it. "This little thing will help if I get too close to any big events about to happen."

As she got ready to enter the timestream, she noticed the alarms were sounding.

"Damn it, how did those Legionnaires find me so fast?!" she frowned and quickly got into the bubble as it closed up before it began to glow.

'**Ten seconds until the chrono accelerator activates. Ready for take off?**'

"Yes!" she yelled as the steel doors to the lab began to melt from extreme electrical energy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hurry it up!" she yelled before the orb began to glow and suddenly-

FLASH!

Vanished from this timeline in a flash of fire.

(In the timestream)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out while the speed was so fast that she could feel her body turning into putty, the lights and colors of the outside making her gain a migraine. She gripped onto the chair she had installed and closed her eyes to shield them from the lights. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Elsewhere)

-Smallville, 21st Century-

Beside the road was a man sitting in a rocking chair near a gas station, napping, while beside him layed a old bloodhound doing the same thing.

"Grrr." The bloodhound growled while dreaming of rabbits.

"Zzzzz." He snored before the old hound's ears began to twitch and it began barking at nothing.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

"Huh? Eh keep it down Yeller, I'm tryin' to nap." grumbled the man trying to ignore the barking.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF!" the dog barked while a few miles away at a carnival, a large ball of 'flames' appeared in the middle of a corn maze as it turned the corn that was too close to it into ashes.

Alexis herself opened her eyes and sighed in relief seeing it stopped before standing up as the bubble opened and she slowly stepped out and looked around. "Yeesh, this really is backwards." She looked at the bracelet and pushed a button on it. "Tell me where I am exactly."

'**Smallville, 21st century, currently the day when Kal-El saves the day by stopping a ferris wheel from collapsing. The mass amnesia occurred just a few minutes afterwards followed by a ten month inactivity of the Boy of Steel.**'

"And just what caused the amnesia? I'm pretty sure someone stopping one of those old fashion rides is hard to forget."

'**One theory is that a Titanian appeared and wiped the townfolk's memories, but that is in debate as they never obtained space flight at this point in history.**'

"So that means those Legionnaires came here, looks like I beat them to the punch." she smirked and looked at the corn with a raised eyebrow. "Just what is this stuff?"

'**Corn, or maze. A common food used for earth based dishes until the 30th century when they became extinct from a mass biological attack on the earth colonized planet of Phobos. It is used in popcorn, corn on the cob, salads-**'

"Ok ok, I don't need a history lesson, just a small answer is fine." she cut it off and turned to the bubble before pushing the button as it vanished. "Don't need any primitive humans finding this fella. Alright, now direct me in the direction I'll find the Man of Steel, then again maybe I should call him Boy of Steel right now."

'**Calculating….location found. Kal-El is outside the one mile wide corn maze you are in Miss Alexis.**'

"Wait...what?"

'**Shall I produce a shortcut through the maze?**'

"Yes, I want out of here as quickly as possible. I need to get to him before he gets away." she frowned as a small map appeared on the bracelet.

(Later on)

Alexis exited the maze in no time and looked around. "Ok, is this what they use to call a carnival? They sure were easy to amuse back in the day."

As she looked around, she noticed that some of them were looking at her and her attire.

"What? Never saw a lady before?" she frowned as the people seemed to internally label her as a 'hick' or something else to match her current appearance. "Primitive worms." she made her way past several stands while taking note of some of the stuff.

"Go on and shoot the target, win a prize!"

"Fresh corn dogs! Get them while they're hot!"

"Shoot the can! Shoot the can and get a large bear!"

"Hurry hurry hurry! Meet the world's fastest magician in the world, the great Giovanni Zatara!"

'This place really has that nostalgia feel to it, I really don't care for any of that. I have a mission to finish.' she thought while looking around. 'Ok, I just need to find someone that looks remotely like Superman, someone who has black hair and some muscle on him.'

That was when she bumped into a boy with glasses and had a bad haircut that made her feel slightly angry for some reason.

"Oh sorry ma'am." he said while walking away as Alexis felt something kicking into her mind, something that her father called 'The Kryptonian Death Glare', a genetic tick that was made from her family genes from her own Kryptonian hating ancestor.

But it only worked when Kryptonians were around and since in her time they were extinct or just few in numbers, that means that….

'That must be him.' she thought as she watched him walk away and looked him over. 'Wow, he's a dork. Is he really supposed to end up as Superman in the future?'

The boy walked to the left as Alexis followed right behind him, trying not to activate his super hearing or anything that might give her away.

'Either way, just walk up to him, make him believe you're a 'good guy', and bring him to the future. Then you can condition him to be your weapon or something afterwards...and that haircut, it's just so...so...dull. And those glasses, definitely gonna give him laser eye surgery.'

But as she discreetly followed him, she saw him stop and seem on guard, making her quickly duck around a stall.

'Did he hear me? Impossible, unless it was my heart beat.' she thought while peeking her head out to see what was going on. 'I wish my ancestor actually kept his notes on these aliens instead of burning them every time the authorities dragged him to jail.'

Clark however heard the distinct sound of metal creaking and looked at the ferris wheel, his eyesight zooming in on the main spot holding it together and went wide eyed when he saw part of it beginning to break.

Creak.

Clang!

CRACK!

Clark saw the ferris wheel beginning to tumble forwards as he was really hoping that he wasn't going to save the day again, since he was still getting used to having powers and helping people in his own way.

"Ah!"

"Oh god! It's falling!"

"Momma!"

Alexis looked on while seeing Clark about to make history, although she was also hoping the Legion wasn't going to come by and stop her from enacting her plans. She kept her eye on him and saw him run towards the ferris wheel and looked at the bracelet. "This thing has a memory wiping feature right?"

'**Yes. But it will deplete the battery power by 89%.**'

"Just get ready to do it when I say so."

'**As you wish Miss Alexis.**'

Alexis watched with interest as Clark himself flew up to the other side of the ride and managed to brace himself when it started coming down, stunning everyone who saw this.

Creak….creak…

The boy grunted in frustration as his strength was starting to break the ferris wheel, which would be bad for the people if he accidentally used his full strength, again.

Alexis looked on before getting an idea and pointed her right arm at the base of the wheel, sending two tiny rockets at it as a white adhesive substance caused it to stay in place, allowing for the hero to stop using his full strength. 'This will definitely make him happy, and more trusting of me when I reveal myself to a 'fellow hero'.'

Clark began to feel the ride come to a stop, letting him push against it back into place before pushing the broken parts back together, and used his heat vision to weld them back together. 'Just where did that white stuff come from?'

'Time to make my move.' she thought before walking towards the boy, who flew down to the ground. "Clark Kent?"

"Uh, yes?"

She extended her left hand out. "Let me introduce myself, Alexis Luthor. I was the one that sent the adhesive rockets."

"You?" he spoke in surprise, before realizing all the eyes on them, whispering to each other and making him realize he just did that in public.

"Relax." she said before pressing the bracelet, causing it to glow a dark green color. "I will help you, again. Oh and cover your eyes."

Clark did what she said, even though he was unsure, before she closed her own and held the bracelet above her head as it glowed brighter.

FLASH!

Releasing a large energy wave that hit everyone in the area, their eyes glowing green as their minds were wiped.

"Nothing to see here." she called out to them. "Just a small fight, nothing more. Go back to your games and rides."

The people all looked dazed as Alexis grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him off, their minds listening to her words as their eyes returned to normal.

As they walked towards the corn maze, Alexis stopped and turned to him.

"Now that we're alone, we can get down to the important stuff."

"Yeah, like, who are you?"

"Well I already told you I'm Alexis." she smiled innocently.

"Yeah I got that, but I mean like WHO are you? How did you do that back there? I mean, now everyone knows what I can do."

"Nope." she placed a finger on his lips. "My amnesia wave made sure to destroy that particular memory from their minds. Your secret is safe with me, well for the time being, where I come from, your identity and actions are cemented in legends and history books."

Clark looked at her confused with her chuckling.

"Let's just say I'm from some place familiar. Tell you what, if you come with me, I can tell you so much more and even show you way more than that. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." she said while pointing into the maze. "And if you somehow find it so difficult to trust a complete stranger like me, you can always go back to living your life as a hero that no one truly likes. I mean, if I didn't help you, the damages might have been worse."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If you wanna know, come with me."

Clark felt a little unsure as the girl walked into the maze.

"And don't worry, I don't bite like those valley girls." 'Like I would be compared to those uncultured animals. Talking like that is just so...primitive and dumb.'

"...your heartbeat is normal, and you seem trustworthy…"

"See? So what do you say?"

Clark looked at the girl while sighing a little. "Fine, but no tricks."

"Like I would trick you, Boy of Steel." she smirked like a vixen.

(In the middle of the maze)

"Alright, we're here." she spoke while Clark noticed the burnt corn in a circle, but nothing else.

"Um….what am I looking at?"

She pressed a button on her bracelet as the bubble appeared in front of them. "This is my Time Bubble, capable of traveling through time. This allowed me to visit this time period to bring you to my own, like it?"

Clark looked at the machine with awe as Alexis just smirked at his dumbfounded expression. "A time machine? But...it just looks like a normal bubble."

She pressed another button as it opened up. "It's not a bubble, it's a spherical craft capable of breaking the laws of physics to create a pathway from one point in time to another point in time without the shear length and distance of light speed affecting both the craft and the occupants."

"Uh….come again?"

She groaned and crossed her arms. "It means I can go back and forth in time without causing time to mess up unless it's a major change. In short, if you come with me, I can easily bring you back to this exact point in time without anyone knowing. It'll be like you never left."

"And the light speed part?"

"You won't age, anyway, just step inside and say goodbye to your century and hello to my own." she said while taking a seat at the controls. "Also there is an instant food replicator here if you're hungry."

"That sounds impressive."

"It is, so hop in and mind the bright lights and feeling of having your organs turn to jelly." she said as Clark entered the bubble.

"Wait what?"

Click.

"And we are off!"

FLASH!

(In the time stream)

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screamed as she felt her body turn into putty again as Clark seemed to be unaffected by the conditions within the time bubble itself. "AHHHHHHH!"

'Huh, I guess my body is much stronger than expected.'

(Back in the future)

-LexCorp, 31st century-

It reappeared in a flash of fire again, door opening with Alexis wobbling out and Clark following, looking around the place with awe.

"Ugh…." she groaned while trying not to fall to her knees. "Computer, get me an aspirin…"

'**As you wish Miss Alexis.**'

Clark blinked as a small robot with a small tray full of red pills appeared from the floor and floated to Alexis, who took them in a single gulp.

"Ugh….I need to fix that Time Bubble later."

"So we're really in the future?"

"Yes, welcome to the 31st century." she said while straightening herself up. "And yes, you heard right. You're a fossil compared to me."

"Uh, thanks?" he replied, watching as she walked over to a closed window which slowly opened up and turned to him.

"Come on over and get a look at the view, you won't be disappointed." she said as Clark walked over and saw a city full of flying crafts, flying humans and aliens, and robots of different sizes as the buildings reached the sky itself.

"Wow." he spoke with wide eyes, touching the window and looking around the sites with awe. "It's...It's everything I always imagined it would be. It's way different than what you see in the movies back home that's for sure."

"Well your age was the start of the entire society of this era." Alexis said. "But it took a few thousand years or so just to get the tensions to simmer down and technology to enter a sense of perfection. And my company is one of those giants in this society's economy, but it does have one problem."

"What?"

"A Legion of Doom. Terrorists that want to turn all worlds, including earth, into a wasteland of anarchy and chaos." she looked down with sadness. "You see, I'm a rich girl, but at the same time I'm usually by myself. It's part of my job at the same time to make sure the company runs smoothly, but these….people, they want to cause harm to anyone and everyone just because they can. They're not like regular people, they're like you in a way."

"Wait, they're…"

"Aliens, yes. Some of them humans, but the majority are aliens with powers that can destroy entire civilizations in a blink of an eye. A bad thing for our society, since we have the United Planets, an organization that keeps the peace across the galaxy, but they're being threatened and bribed by the Legion of Doom to 'keep' them around as so-called 'peacekeepers'."

"So in a way they're acting like corrupt police?" asked Clark.

"Yes, in short, they like to think they're heroes, but it's all a farce." she said while closing the window. "Which is why I wanted to bring you here. To see if you can help."

"Me? Help?" he replied with surprise. "Uh, I'm flattered Alexis, really, but...I'm not really sure I could be of much help. I've been learning about my powers more and more, but I couldn't fight off terrorists."

"Then let me prove to you it's possible. We're going on a little trip to the museum."

"Museum? Of what?"

She smirked. "The Superman Museum of course."

(Later)

-Superman Museum-

Clark's mouth dropped when he looked around the area, Alexis enjoying it as she stood beside him.

"See the resemblance yet?"

"Ah...but...thats…"

"Yes, as I told you before, you're in our legends and history books. You're a living legend for good across the galaxy and beyond."

Clark walked over to a glass casing holding red and blue spandex with a red cape and looked at a picture of what looked like him, but older and more muscular. He looked down at himself and looked away. "I wonder how many bench presses I did to get that big."

"A lot, but to answer that question." Alexis said. "Your skin can absorb yellow sun radiations, making you stronger and faster than most, among other things. The muscles will develop later in life, but that is part of the equation."

"So….other than super strength, heat vision, and flying, what else can I do?"

"X-ray vision, ice breath, super breath, invulnerability, super hearing, and a lot more. But you do have a weakness, well three. One, red or blue suns can take away your powers or overload them. Two, lead is the only thing you can't see. And three, kryptonite."

"Kryptonite? What's that?"

"Radiatided rocks from Krypton, it causes Kryptonians to lose their powers, have weird effects or kill them. There are a lot of sub variants, but green Kryptonite is the one you should avoid as it will kill you through exposure or being pierced by a blunt object." Alexis said calmly. "Your enemies used it alot in your future, or should I say your past."

"Wow." Clark looked down and had to sit on a nearby bench with Alexis sitting beside him. "This is all...a lot to take in. I always figured my life would be in Smallville, just being a dork who didn't have a lot going for him, but ever since my powers started coming out, it started making me realize how different I was. I just never wanted people to know, because...well, I didn't want them to look at me like a freak."

"Trust me, people hardly see you as anything less than a hero." She said while pointing to a statue of him with several other people. "After all, you saved the world multiple times and created the Justice League, the now destroyed institute for good. Until the Legion of Doom took over."

"So there's really no one else like me who can fight against them?"

"Other Kryptonians went extinct over time, in this place you are the Last Son of Krypton." She said, placing a hand on his back. "But you can still do good, even if you are still inexperienced. Which is why I brought you here, to learn everything about yourself so you can become the hero the world needs."

"But that will take a long time."

"You have super speed and a super computer like brain, it will take a day to learn our history." she smiled. "As for your powers? I can easily help supply you with a wide open training area so you can really test your limits."

"Really?"

"Really." she nodded. "After all, you are gonna be staying at my place."

"Wait…"

"Yes, you will be sleeping with a girl." She smirked. "Just not in the same bed that is, unless you're starting to get that curious about them."

Clark blushed and shook his head quickly while holding his hands up. "N-No! I swear it's not like that!"

"Oh? So you weren't thinking of using your x-ray vision to spy on me naked?" she teased with Clark going more red.

"No! I-I'd never do that! Honest!"

She smirked. "You say that now, but I've been around plenty of guys to know the truth."

He turned red as Alexis got up.

"Come on, our first stop is the Hall of Metropolis. You need to know how your actions there shaped the future itself."

"Should I brace myself for anything jarring?"

"Yes, and I suggest you avoid the stuff on the Legion of Doom, my time's version that is, the past one is ok."

"Why?"

"It's full of propaganda."

"But shouldn't I see it? Just to get a basic idea on what they're like?"

"You could, but they developed a new form of mind control, it's called 'word wash'. Basically if you read their info, you become a servant of them. You stand for liberty and justice, not indentured servitude through mind control."

He looked at her, confused, only to yelp when she started to drag him again. "Woah!"

"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."

(Much later)

-Legion HQ-

"Are you telling me that Superman isn't in his timeline?" Lightning Lad asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Bouncing Boy and Saturn Girl.

"Yeah, we showed up where he was supposed to be, but no matter how much we looked and checked, he wasn't there." replied Bouncing Boy while scratching his head. "Maybe Brainy missed something."

"I never miss anything." Brainiac 5 said while walking into the room. "My calculations were correct."

Saturn Girl sighed. "Then Phantom Girl was right, Alexis went back in time with our stolen Time Bubble project."

"Meaning our timeline is endangered." Brainiac 5 said. "If she was the one that interfered with Kal-El's timeline, then soon our present day existence will be altered to the point we will never exist."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to find her and see if Superman's in the future." spoke Phantom Girl.

"One slight issue." Lightning Lad pointed out. "If he's here and Alexis told him about us, he might be willing to kick our asses. I mean she IS the great great granddaughter of the most evil man on earth, she is persuasive enough to make the Man of Steel her ally."

"So what? We just stay here and let her get away with it?" frowned Bouncing Boy. "Don't know if you know this, but I'm pretty sure letting her trick THE Superman, who probably still doesn't know about who she really is and what her ancestor was like is just asking for trouble."

"Yes." Brainiac 5 said with a nod. "But Lightning Lad is right, if Kal-El has appeared in our timeline, Alexis would have twisted the words of history to suit her needs, and possibly help him become his prime self, the one that defeated gods. We have to be cautious about apprehending him or he will destroy us."

"Not unless we use irrefutable proof she's wrong." spoke Triplicate Girl.

"What do you suggest? Show him his future that he already knows?" Lightning Lad asked. "Or better yet, show him his personal files, which we do not have since that's classified by the United Planets." 'And has god knows what in it.'

They looked at Phantom Girl, who looked a little nervous.

"What?...Oh no, I'm not going to see my mom over this." she held her hands up.

"Phantom Girl, this is a dire emergency. We need as much help as we can since this could endanger time itself. That's why we're going to do some reconnaissance to be sure whether she has him or not, while you go speak to your mother."

She groaned. "Fine, but if she asks me to join her for politics, you're coming with me."

"Wait what?" Lightning Lad paled.

"As you wish." Brainiac 5 said with a nod. "But first, Triplicate Girl, sweep the city for any recent activities at any Superman related establishments."

"I'm on it."

"Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad. You two will be interviewing all LexCorp employees that have either seen or talked to Kal-El, make sure you don't send them to the hospital this time."

"One time that happens, by accident, and you can't let it go."

"Not when said employee had a broken nose and had an iron lung for ten weeks. Bouncing Boy." He looked at him. "Stay here, keep an eye on all transmissions going in and out of LexCorp. Do not let anything slip past your vision, not even an innocent puppy picture."

"You got it."

"As for me, I will accompany Phantom Girl to the United Planets building." He said as Phantom Girl sighed. "If Kal-El is found, alert the entire legion, this is a high alert incident and we have a duty to protect the galaxy from an inverted Superman."

All of them nodded before splitting up.

(With Alexis)

She sighed while looking at Clark, who was busy getting tested by one of her old training robots, made by her father in case she is in danger. 'Perhaps this version is too much for him? This is an adaptation based android mimicking Doomsday after all. But who knows, this hick might actually entertain me.'

"Gah!" Clark fell back from a punch as the robot went still. "Ow. This thing knows how to hit."

"Of course, it is adaptable." Alexis said as the robot's hands began to glow white as Clark was blasted in the chest.

"What was that!?"

"Magic, another weakness of yours, but you will resist it later on. But go on, you still have to master your own strength before you learn how to freeze your enemies with your breath."

"Easier said than done." He said before ducking under another blast and ran at the robot.

It tried to kick the boy, but it's left leg was held in place by the hero in training.

Clark gritted his teeth and tried to summon up all his strength and groaned before he started to lift the leg up, making the robot lose it's balance with him keeping his grip as he kept on lifting it.

'Huh, he got it down pat.' Alexis thought as Clark flung the robot across the room. 'But not by much.'

"Ah...ah…"

"I suggest you use one arm next time, it might be easier for you then with two."

"Right...good call…"

The robot got up before becoming still.

"Ah…"

Alexis clapped her hands as the robot's green eyes stopped glowing. "This calls for a break, although I am surprised. From the textbooks, I thought Kryptonians could handle a single robot without breaking a sweat."

"Well the heaviest thing I've lifted before this was hay bales on the farm."

"And a ferris wheel." She said while a green screen appeared from her wrist. "I will add an additional weight factor of fifty tons to the android, but remember, you have to do this without getting tired."

"Well it's hard."

"True, but your species can survive in space without food or water, so you should do the same, with enough practice."

"After I catch my breath, and maybe grab a bite to eat."

She nodded. "I will be in my office, if you need anything just end the program and enter the elevator."

"Is there some kind of future food I should try and watch out for?"

"No, your alien physiology is different from other life forms. In a sense, you're a black hole that can withstand any toxic foods." She said. "But try not to eat anything with tentacles."

"You mean like squid or sushi?"

"No, I mean actual live tentacles." she replied before walking away. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

He nodded before he saw her walking figure and felt a little entranced at her stride. 'The gals back home aren't as pretty as her, that's for sure.'

Alexis caught him looking over the corner of her eye and smirked as she exited the area. 'Looks like little Clark has his eyes on me.'

(At the office)

Alexis typed on a holographic screen while Woodhouse brought her some tea. 'Bills, taxes, ugh. Being a CEO is so boring, but seeing that boy getting a high school crush on me is interesting. Better to keep him in line.'

"Miss Alexis, will you be needing anything else at the moment?"

"Maybe some biscuits, this tea is a little moist today."

"As you wish. Oh and the Legion of Superheroes has been seizing LexCorp assets from Warehouses 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17. Shall I notify the authorities?"

Alexis spat out her tea. "What?! But those are my top secret warehouses!"

"Apparently not secret enough."

"Fuck." She cursed. "Those idiots are going to expose my stuff, more specifically my special line of weapons. Woodhouse, make sure the data is transferred to the private lines, I do not want those specs getting in the hands of the United Planets."

"Yes Miss Alexis." It said before Alexis started to type faster on the screen.

'This is going to affect my plan greatly, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to give them the white flag.' She thought before images of Legionnaire like robots appeared on the screen. 'Time to unleash the prototypes. Legionnaires, meet Mecha Legionnaires, your destaction for the day.'

(Elsewhere)

-Outside LexCorp-

"Alright, so we bust in, find Superman, and get out." simplified Lightning Lad.

"How exactly?" Saturn Girl deadpanned. "This is the most protected building in the entire world, busting in might also lead to our expulsion from the Legion and possibly jail time."

"Well if you have a better idea then I'm all ears."

She thought about it while coming up with an idea. "I can always mind control one of the guards to let us in….but that might strain my mind."

"Well let's not do that then."

"Ok." she put her hands on her temples with her eyes glowing before she started to reach out.

The guard, who was busy eating a sandwich, stood up and began walking towards the front door while waving to them in a robotic gesture.

"Just walk in Lightning Lad, I'll catch up."

"On it." He said while walking inside, not noticing that some mechanical androids that looked very similar to the two of them, were flying right towards them.

"**Eliminate Legion.**" Both spoke while sending blasts of psychic and electrical energies at them.

Both of them wound up hit and knocked down, caught off guard.

"What the heck was that?!"

Saturn Girl looked up and saw her mechanical self right above them. "Apparently Alexis created robots of us in her spare time."

"Well that's just great, real great!"

"**Eliminate Legion.**" The robotic Lightning Lad said before blasting them with balled lightning.

BOOM!

Saturn Girl used her powers to create a pink barrier as Lightning Lad got ready for a fight. "Lightning Lad, make sure you don't hold back on these imposters."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

"**Eliminat-**" the robotic Saturn Girl said before getting blasted by blue lightning, causing her face to get ripped in half.

"Bullseye!"

Only for it to repair itself using psychic energy to hold the broken parts in place.

"Well...that's new."

"**Eliminate.**" spoke the robot Lightning Lad before blasting the original one back.

CRASH!

"Oof!" he groaned out while getting sent through a pillar as he got back up and flew at the copy and punched it in the face. "Nice try faker!"

As the battle raged on above, we find that Clark was almost done mastering his ice breath ability before accidentally activating his super hearing and overheard the battle above him.

'What's that? A brawl?' he thought before getting hit in the chest by the robot and had flames licking his face from a built in flamethrower. 'Wrong time to focus on two things at once.'

FUUUUSSSSSHHH!

He took a deep breath and sent a small wave of ice cold breath at the robot, which was slowly driven back by the unrelenting pillar of flames. He didn't think about stopping and walked towards it as the ice breath slowly cooled down the flames.

FUUUUUUsssssssss…...

The gas and fuel for the flames slowly died down before Clark punched its head off.

"...oh boy." he panted while wiping at his forehead. "Took a little time, but I think I got it down."

As he rested for a bit, he noticed that he was slowly developing a little muscle around his arms.

"Huh, I guess Alexis was right. That training did come in handy." he said to himself while seeing the robot's head laying on the ground. "Well...I guess that's it for training right now. Unless she has another robot that is."

That's when he heard a rumble and shake coming from outside.

"Ok, now I know something is going on up there." he said while looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe it's the Legion of Doom Alexis was talking about?" 'I wish I had more time to practice that X-Ray vision thing.'

And cue him accidentally 'seeing' everything above him as if all the metal and dirt were invisible to his sight.

"Woah! That's cool...wait. Robot vs villains? This is getting weird." he muttered while seeing the Legion of Doom attacking their robotic counterparts with a lot of violence. "And that guy with the lightning tattoo seems to be violent happy."

With that he ran to the door to the elevator.

(With the heroes)

POW!

BOOM!

"Ha! I win." Lighting Lad grinned while his robot was turned into spare parts. "Need help over there Saturn Girl?"

"No, I'm almost done." she said while using her powers to pull the robot's head off before sending it flying into orbit. "Ok, NOW I'm done."

"Good, because I'm ready to kick Alexis' ass right now. I mean really, making a copy of me, that's just low, although I did look good in chrome."

"Not really the time to compare yourself." She deadpanned before noticing Kal-El running out of the front doors, with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

"Getting you, duh." Lightning Lad said. "Come on now, you have a cell back at HQ for you."

"It will be temporary until we get you back home."

He frowned. "So you come here, cause trouble, and wanna throw me in some cell? Alexis was right about you."

"Hey, whatever she told you, it's not true."

Clark raised a fist up before 'appearing' right next to Lightning Lad and punched him in the stomach, causing said teen to nearly puke. "So says the Legion of Doom, but I will stop you criminals and save this timeline from your manipulations."

Lightning Lad fell to his knees while Saturn Girl flew over.

"Wait, we're not your enemies."

He blew ice breath at her while causing her feet to freeze instantly. "Like I would trust people that blackmail the government and brainwash an entire planet for power and influence."

"You….really are dense." groaned Lightning Lad who held his hand out and zapped Clark, making him fly back and land on the ground.

He groaned and looked up as Lightning Lad got up, still feeling the effects of the punch. "What…?"

"She...isn't your friend…"

Clark frowned before getting up, and getting zapped again, making him cry out, but gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand up and slowly moved towards Lightning Lad.

"She cares only for herself." Lightning Lad said while increasing the amps of his lightning. "Why would she care about a farm boy from another planet unless she found some entertainment?"

"She. Isn't. Like. That!" he grunted while moving closer and closer to the 'villian'.

"Open your eyes and wake up!" yelled the hero, only to find his wrist grabbed by Clark, halting the electricity who reared his fist back, and yelled out before decking the lad in the cheek, sending him flying to the side.

"You're going to jail, even if I have to drag you there myself.." he frowned before flying towards the villain, only to get hit by a pink covered pile of asphalt thanks to Saturn Girl.

"Don't do this, you're fighting for the wrong side!"

"I'm fighting for truth and freedom. I am Superman after all, or Superboy for right now."

"Alexis is lying to you!"

"No she's not! She's been nothing but kind, honest, and she told me all about you guys." he glared. "I'm fixing the future, and you won't get away with it."

"But you're going to destroy the future!"

"No, I'm saving it from you and your Legion of Doom."

"We aren't the Legion of Doom, that organization went extinct centuries ago!"

"You can't trick me, I have been trained to never be brainwashed by your propaganda tactics."

Saturn Girl groaned in frustration. 'Alexis really destroyed his sense of right and wrong. But we have to bring him back to HQ and fix the timeline… but how? He's insistent of us being villains.'

Lightning Lad stood up and blasted Clark in the back. "I guess we have to knock you out, I hope this sends you to snooze ville!"

Clark groaned before turning his head and used his heat vision which knocked Lightning Lad back. "Blasting me in the back? Is that something a real hero would do? You're just proving Alexis was right. Why else would you show up and attack her company for no reason?"

That was when Saturn Girl got an idea. "Wait." she called out. "There is a way to prove that we are in the right."

Clark raised an eyebrow while Saturn Girl signaled to Lightning Lad with sign language not to attack. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

She moved towards him while her hands glowed. "Normally I would be against this, but I'm going to merge my mind into yours. See my memories and let you be the judge for who you side with. And don't worry, I won't attack or hurt your mind."

"My mind?" he backed up while raising his fists. "That sounds kinda fishy."

"Perhaps, but I want to resolve this peacefully." she said before moving her hands towards Clark's templates and caused both their eyes to glow pink. "You might feel a little sting."

Clark wanted to say something, but went speechless as he felt a tingling sensation in his head.

During this short few seconds, which felt like hours for the Kyrponian, the memories of Saturn Girl rushed into his mind like a flood as he saw that the 'Legion of Doom' were actually the 'Legion of Superheroes' and they actually helped the United Planets, not blackmail them. This accumulated in a single 'click' in his head.

'Wait….I was on the wrong?'

Saturn Girl's eyes stopped glowing as she moved back, feeling very woozy from the exchange of memories. "Ugh...never doing that again." 'And he knows ALL of his history...damn it Alexis Luthor! You almost ruined the future!'

"Ugh...that was...something…" he groaned while looking a little green.

"Look, I'll let you try and figure things out. We won't force you, but it's something to really think about."

Clark nodded while Lightning Lad felt a little woozy himself, since he did get punched by a Kyrponian and possibly broke some bones. "Just, go. Before Alexis calls her robots on you."

Saturn Girl moved over and helped Lightning Lad up before they flew off.

Clark sat on a bench while taking some time to contemplate his current situation.

(With Alexis)

She sat at her desk while looking at some security footage on her screen. "Looks like the hick really needs to be watched more carefully. I should've calculated the chances of her being at LexCorp."

She got up and went over to the elevator to head on down. "Floor Level." she commanded the AI as the elevator moved downwards. 'Looks like I have to use the Luthor Charm on him. Shame though, I actually like him when I talk normally.'

(Floor Level)

Ding.

She watched the doors open up as she walked out of the elevator and saw Clark right near the front doors. "Hey there Clark."

He looked at her. "Alexis."

"Oh don't look so grumpy, you just saved my company from the Legion of Doom. And with little training with your powers as well." she smiled. "This calls for a celebration."

"Then why does it feel like the complete opposite?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Alexis, I want you to be honest with me. Are those guys really bad?"

"Don't be absurd, they are notorious for their crimes against humanity and the United Planets. Why would I lie about that?" She asked with a smile. "You must be tired, a dip in the private pool will-"

"Answer the question." he frowned while his eyes started to turn red.

"Now calm down Clark." she said while looking a little nervous. "No need to use your Heat Vision on an innocent bystander. Trust me, it wouldn't end well if you killed me."

"I won't do that, what I do however want is the truth." he spoke standing up. "That girl showed me something. She showed me what the future is like, and ALL the stuff they've done."

She tisked a little. "You must've been brainwashed. I shoul-"

"Alexis, I can hear your heartbeat getting faster with each lie you tell me, tell the truth, now!"

She grumbled while knowing the jig was up. "Fine, it was all a lie, happy now Clark?"

"You lied to me, about them being villains when they've actually been real heroes." he spoke walking towards her as she backed up. "You were probably gonna keep it a secret that they were the ones who built a Time Bubble and wanted to come back to the past and get my help, is that right?"

"Well, maybe, but since you're a boy scout, I know you wouldn't hurt me, I mean you are a hero." she said nervously. "They don't hurt girls, especially the one that taught them everything they know about their potential, right?"

"All for your benefit I bet."

"Hey, you make me sound like a monster. It's like a business, I provide you with the things you need to learn and grow, and in return you help me out with a few things later down the line." she said while trying to sway him a little, for her pride's sake. "Plus you wouldn't even know about your potential until later on, I'm just a businesswoman. I gave you the means to be the Man of Steel, I mean my ancestor kinda was your greatest archenemy, but hey, we all have our black sheep right? I'm just trying to repair the damages between our lines, although you having a crush on me was sweet, but-"

"Enough!" he cut her off firmly. "I'm going back to my own time, and that's that."

"Aw come on, remember what I said? You can end up right when you left, and spend tons of time in the future in the meantime. Why don't I make it up to you? I have the connections and money to make it up to you. Name a planet or place you've always wanted to visit and I'll bet I can make it happen."

"Can you bring back Krypton, or give me a life full of virtues?"

"Um….those are kinda impossible."

"I can make the impossible possible. But you, you can't because you are nothing but a spoiled child who just wants me to be your little plaything."

"Plaything is kind of a strong word, maybe business partners?" she chuckled before seeing him raise a fist up. "Wait! Technically I haven't broken any laws!"

"Except stealing." he reached over and picked her up by the front of her clothes and started flying. "That's why before I leave, I'm taking you to the proper authorities."

"Wait! Don't you dare!" she yelled. "If you do that you will be sorry! I promise you that!"

"Try me." he said before flying away, not knowing that Alexis just pressed a button on her wrist.

(Later)

-Legion HQ-

Clark landed on the ground as Alexis grumbled, only to see an explosion inside the building. "What the?"

"Before you drag me in there, I'm going to reveal something to you." Alexis smirked while some members of the Legion ran to the source of the explosion. "While you were busy training and before I picked you up, I created a small contingency plan for a case like this. For the last five minutes of that pleasant flight, a homing signal on my wrist signaled a small computer virus within the Legion's database and LexCorp's private servers. In short, the Time Bubble's mainframes exploded into a billion little pieces and the data to make a new one is gone. Should've stayed by my side Clark. He he he."

"What?!" he went wide eyed and glared at her while she crossed her arms. "You sneaky little-"

"Is that anyway to say that to the girl who has her own Time Bubble? Which I'd like to point out is locked away someplace safe, to where you can't get to it. I'm not just a pretty face, I'm a genius too." she smirked. "After all, a Luthor is always ten steps ahead of the opponent, looks like you're here to stay, farm boy."

He glared at her, but flew over to the building and through the hole, seeing flames while Brainiac 5 and the others tried to put it out. "Hey! Need a hand?"

They looked up and saw the boy, who took a deep breath and used his Ice Breath to freeze the flames solid.

"I was going to use super breath, but haven't learned that one yet." he said while flying downwards. "Is everyone ok?"

"Superman!" Bouncing Boy called out. "You're not a villain!"

"Well, I am the symbol of liberty and the american way after all. I can't become evil." he smiled with Lightning Lad crossing his arms. "Look, I get you might be upset, but thanks to a little help, I understand the whole story now."

"Good, because you owe me for the broken bones and ribs." he deadpanned. "The Legion doesn't have the best life insurance, at all."

Clark sweatdropped before 'vanishing' and reappeared back with Alexis in his hands. "Here's the culprit for the explosions."

'I really hate him and his super speed.' she thought in anger as she felt like her father was going to give her a nastly lecture after he learned of this.

"She's the one behind the explosion, and the whole manipulating me."

"Well, she will be tried for her crimes." Brainiac 5 said while wrapping his arms around her wrists. "After she simmers down in a Legion containment cell for a few hours."

"Clark." Alexis said while looking at him. "This will not change anything. You need me to survive this time, the Legion will never allow you to know of your potential like I do. Besides, you already like me, meaning that instead of Lois Lane, I'm, your first real crush."

"..." he looked away, ashamed he actually felt feelings for this woman.

"Next time we meet, you will be eager to join me. That's a promise." she smirked with a wink making Lightning Lad roll his eyes.

"Brainy, take her out of here."

He nodded while dragging her away, Alexis smirking as she chuckled to herself at how much she manipulated the only being that her ancestor could never defeat.

Clark sighed while looking down at his feet.

"Don't let her get to you." spoke Bouncing Boy with a hand on his shoulder. "She's just trying to psych you out."

"Well, she's not wrong." he sighed. "I did consider her a friend, that's a girl, for a while."

"You'll get over it." Lightning Lad said. "She's just a bitch with the cash."

"I wouldn't say that-"

"She's a bitch."

Clark sighed before asking. "But who's Lois Lane?"

"Oh thats easy." Bouncing Boy said. "She's-"

"Someone you'll know about later in life." Saturn Girl butted in.

"I see." Clark said with a nod. "Thanks for the save, if you didn't use that memory thing on me I might have been under her control a lot longer."

"Anytime." she said with a small smile.

"So….guess I'm stuck here for the time being."

"Yes, and it actually helps us." Saturn Girl said. "We were supposed to have brought you here to save the future from the Fatal Five, a band of villains that want to destroy us."

"Wait...what!? You WANTED me in the future?!"

"Yes."

"..." he placed a hand to his head and groaned. "I need some rest, this is making my head spin."

"Before you do that." Lightning Lad said quickly. "Since you did attack Legionnaires with intent to harm, you are on probation and are sentenced to an appropriate punishment of my choosing."

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"When that bitch does get out on parole, you're going to be her parole office. No questions asked."

"Wait, what?! I just found out she was manipulating me this whole time, and you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes. And no buts, you're her new parole officer and you're going to stick to the job, if you don't, you're going to jail as well." he smirked.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"Please tell me he's joking."

"Nope." both Saturn Girl and Bouncing Boy said at once.

"Now, Bouncing Boy. take him to his room." Lighting Lad said while feeling very happy this guy got a good punishment for decking him in the stomach multiple times.

"Yes sir."

'Ugh...so this is the future…so many headaches…' he groaned while the screen went black.

_End of Part 1._


	23. Female HerculesKabuterimon and Izzy

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female HerculesKabuterimon and Izzy

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with Izzy and Tentomon, going through the Digital World, with Izzy lugging a backpack around with various supplies inside.

"You sure this is the way to where you found this lake, Tentomon?" Izzy questioned his partner.

"Of course it's this way Izzy. Have I ever led you astray before?" Tentomon retorted. "We'll make it there in no time flat."

"I hope so, lugging all this equipment on my own isn't easy." spoke Izzy wiping sweat from his forehead.

After about a minute or so of walking, they finally arrived at their destination, and before the young genius of the Digidestined was the very lake that Tentomon had told him about which took his breath away.

"Wow...it's just like what Matt and Tai said." Izzy said softly with eyes wide.

Tentomon nodded. "Yup! When they told us about it I went on to find it so I can lead you to it, and voila! I brought you to it safe and sound."

"I just wish they told me more about it." spoke Izzy who took the bag off and started to dig out his laptop and other machines. "For some reason, they didn't seem too eager to explain to me in detail regarding it."

"Even Agumon and Gabumon weren't too keen on explaining anything to me either. They looked rather edgy when they were telling me about it, but never went into details about it." Tentomon said, recalling how nervous his fellow Digimon looked like they were about to sweat up a storm when they were telling him about the lake.

"Luckily I brought in gloves." spoke Izzy before slipping them on while hooking up some kind of scanner to his computer. "We have to make sure not to let any of it touch our skin. Once I run a scan on it, we might have an idea what's inside it."

"And hopefully find out why the others were so nervous about it." Tentoman said while watching his partner at work.

Izzy went and grabbed an empty vial and a pair of tongs, then began to slowly move over towards the pool, making sure to keep his distance to a point.

Tentomon was leaning a little too close to the edge of the water, not knowing that him leaning on it was making it crumble little by little.

Izzy carefully moved down, bringing the vial near the surface and biting his lip as he braced himself, trying to keep a grip on the ground to not fall in.

Tentomon leaned a little too far and the ground caved under him. "W-WHOA!" He cried out while falling into the water with a splash, almost hitting Izzy with water.

"Tentomon!" Izzy cried out when he saw his partner flailing around in the water.

"Izzy! Get me out, I can't swim!" The bug Digimon cried out in panic, desperately trying to stay afloat.

"Hold on!" Izzy forgot the vial and thongs before moving over to his friend and carefully reached out to his partner. "Take my hand!"

Tentomon reached out and felt Izzy's hand on his limb and was plucked out of the water, soaking wet and placed on dry land. "Oh...this is why I never took swim classes." Tentomon groaned while shaking himself like a dog to rid himself of water.

"Maybe next time try not to lean so far and that won't happen again." Izzy chides with a frown.

"It's not my fault the ground gave away."

"Well maybe you should watch how much you eat, then you wouldn't be so heavy."

"Hey! I'm watching my figure." remarked the bug digimon while Izzy carefully put some of the water in the scanner. "Ugh, I'm gonna go find a leaf to try and get dried off."

Izzy shook his head with a small smile as he watched his partner going into the forest to dry off. "I swear Tentomon, you can be silly at times." he looked back at his scanner and watched as data went across his screen. "Now to see if I can find anything in this water. Hopefully it's not harmful or else we may have to close off the surrounding area and any streams leading to it."

Somewhere in the forest Tentomon was seen with a couple of leaves he found, sitting on the ground he was drying himself off while mumbling under his breath. "Ah man, this stuff is really wet. Feels like it won't come off." He whined while rubbing the leaf a little too hard and ripping it into pieces. "Oh, great. This'll take forever to dry myself off!"

As he failed to dry off, he started to feel his exoskeleton tingling.

"Ooh! Kinda chilly out here." He shuddered while attempting to warm himself up. "Weird, I coulda sworn it was warm and muggy around here."

Then suddenly he felt a rush of heat coursing through his body, and felt a sudden jolt which made him froze. It went through his whole body, making him start to jump back and forth on the spot.

"W-W-What's...happening...to me?" Tentomon stuttered as he felt his body heating up even more. He started to wave his limbs around, wobbling into the shade and fell on his side as his exoskeleton gave off a light pinkish glow.

Back with Izzy who was looking at the data on his computer on the water, while the scanner was doing its purpose.

"Hmm, so far everything seems like it's reading it as regular water." He said while pulling the container from the scanner, narrowing his gaze at the water before him. "Still though why would Tai, Matt and their Digimon be so nervous when they were talking about it? There's something about this water that seems off in my opinion."

He went over the data and tried to find anything that stuck out, but other than what seemed like normal bacteria, albeit the digital kind, nothing really stood out.

'There has to be some kind of secret this water has. But what?' He rubbed his chin before noticing Tentomon hasn't made much noise. "Wonder where Tentomon is? He should've been back by now." he checked his watch and stood up. "I better look for him just to be on the safe side."

Izzy started walking into the woods to look for his friend, unaware that when he left, the lake gained a faint pinkish glow right before it returned to normal. "Tentomon? Tentomon?" He called out but heard nothing but the sounds of the forest and his own voice. "Where can he be anyway? Oh, I hope he didn't get lost and into trouble again."

He kept on walking and pushed some branches aside, but perked up when he heard a slight buzzing sound.

"Huh?" He uttered when he looked around to find the location of the buzzing sound, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Tentomon? If you're playing some kind of game it's not funny!"

All he got in response was more buzzing, along with what sounded like giggling.

Izzy was looking all around himself, a small bead of sweat was dropping when the buzzing grew louder, as did the giggling which sent shivers down his spine. "H-Hello?" Izzy stutters, feeling a little afraid by what was making that buzzing sound, and who was giggling like crazy.

"Oh Izzy Izzy Izzy~" A soft and seductive voice echoed in the forest, it tickled the young boy's ears when the woman spoke out his name in such a manner.

"W-Who are you? Where are you?" He called out.

"Oh you know WHO I am~" Before he knew it something landed before him which made him yelp, and jump back in surprise.

Standing before him was a tall insectoid creature, with a very slender body with wide hips, a large and ample bust that was a triple G-Cup size, with two insect-like legs above and below them. On the body was a golden colored carapace, four arms with human like fingers, on the head were two huge horns on the side, and a large middle horn facing upward, underneath the shell covered head was long and silky white hair, and the face was like that of a human with red skin and deep green eyes.

Suffice to say, she resembled a supermodel if she was a beetle.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" stuttered Izzy in fear, ignoring the large tits for the moment.

"Aw, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt Izzy." The insect woman feigns a hurtful tone as she leans forward till she was nose to nose with him. "I haven't changed THAT much, have I?"

Izzy blinked a few times with the blush still on his face, then his eyes slowly widen when he finally put the pieces together. "W-Wait...T-T-Tenomon? Is that you!?"

"Of course silly, but I go by a new name now~" The woman who happens to be Tentomon giggles, before placing her finger under Izzy's chin. "My name in this form...is HerculesKabuterimon~"

Before Izzy could react he felt her soft lips on his, which made his face turn bright red. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and felt something wet slide in and rub against his tongue. He felt two pairs of hands grabbing him and keeping him in place, while HerculesKabuterimon ravaged his mouth.

'I-I-Is this really happening or am I hallucinating?' Izzy inwardly exclaimed as he felt her tongue rolling all over his and his heart racing like an engine, then he felt her wrapping her arms around him bringing him close to her breasts. 'T-T-T-T-This can't be happening, it's too insane to be!'

HerculesKabuterimon slowly breaks the kiss with a sigh and a string of saliva between them. "Wow, so that's what it feels like to kiss. I like it~" HerculesKabuterimon purred while slowly licking her lips.

"You...kissed me." Izzy blinked with his face turning so red, it would make an apple turn green with envy.

"Mmmhmm." The insectoid female purred.

Izzy shook his head and managed to break free from her grasp. "Tentomon! Just what the hell happened to you? How did you turn into a girl?!" He exclaimed, wondering what made his partner into a tall, hot bombshell.

"I don't know, all I know is that I like it~" HerculesKabuterimon smirked while placing her hands behind her head, thrusting her chest out and partially raised her right leg in a pose, while winking at her partner.

Izzy gawked while blown away, and trying to keep telling himself NOT to.

"Aw, does wittle Izzy Wizzy like what he sees?" HerculesKabuterimon coos before giggling. "You're so damn adorable!"

"T-T-Tentomon take this seriously!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I told you, it's HerculesKabuterimon now." She said with a wag of her finger. "I'm still the same, but it's rude to call me that name when I've...grown out~" She started walking towards Izzy, swaying her hips at him which only made him back away from her.

The look in her eyes made the poor boy really nervous. He felt like a simple cricket in the eyes of a hungry praying mantis. So he did what any man in his situation would do.

He started running like hell yelling at the top of his lungs, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Hey! Get back here!" HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed while taking off in the air.

The poor boy was running through the forest in a frenzy, trying to get away from his lusty, gender swapped partner, who's not even thinking straight. He jumped across rocks, roots, and under branches as fast as possible. As he ran he could hear the faint buzzing sound of his partner's wings, as well as her giggles which echoed through the woods. "Tentomon snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"I told you, little Izzy Wizzy, it's HerculesKabuterimon~"

'I need to hide somewhere!' Izzy frantically looked all around him and dove right into a hiding tree, the same type of tree he and Tai used when they first came to the Digital World. He covered his mouth and listened to the buzzing while staying still. He could hear his heart pounding like a drum when the buzzing grew louder, he tried his best not to make so much as a sound when he heard the sound of feet landing on the ground.

"Now where did he run off to? Oh Izzy~ Come out come out wherever you are~"

He could hear his gender swapped partner playfully calling out to him, making him shake like an earthquake and trying to not make a sound. He heard HerculesKabuterimon leaving, he waited to the point where he couldn't hear her no more, and softly sighs in relief.

"Ok, sounds like the coast is clear." Izzy said before carefully peeking his head out of the tree, saw nothing but trees around and stepped out of the tree with a sigh. However, that's when he froze again when he heard the familiar giggling of his gender swapped partner, and looked upward to see HerculesKabuterimon on a branch, smiling at him.

"Found you~" She sang with her smile growing.

Izzy took off like a rocket again and HerculesKabuterimon flew after him.

"You can't run away forever Izzy! I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes!" She called out to him while plowing through the trees.

"Snap out of it! You're being controlled by something!" Izzy exclaimed as he ran through the forest.

"I am not being controlled by anything! I'm being more honest with my more feminine side!" She called while knocking several branches away with ease with her arm when they got near her face. "You should be more honest with yourself too, Izzy! I know you want me. I felt your desire when I kissed you!"

"All I felt was your tongue!"

"That makes it even better!"

'In what way!' he thought while brushing against a branch and got some dew on his face, making him shake it, and felt something click. 'Wait, dew, water, WATER! The water!'

He felt like he was hit by a mountain. The water! It was the WATER that did this to Tentomon! It's what made his partner into a lusty female version of his mega form!

'Somehow it had some sort of accelerated agent! It must be why Tentomon changed so quick! But I didn't see anything like that!' He thought to himself, but he was so caught up with his thoughts he tripped over a log and fell on his face. "Ah!" He yelped when he fell on the ground. He got up, spat out any dirt in his mouth and cried out when he felt himself being picked up, and carried into the sky.

"Got you~" She purrs while hugging him closer to her bust. "And this time, I'm not letting you go, my wittle Izzy Wizzy~!"

Izzy blushed feeling the bare breasts, open mouth from the softness while seeing them go higher and higher. "Uh, H-HerculesKabuterimon? Aren't we going a little too high?"

"Don't worry, I just wanna find us a nice and private spot." She purrs and buries her face in his neck, inhaling his scent and licking his skin making him blush and shiver.

"Ah, ah...T-T-Tentomon…" Izzy gasped.

"Ah ah, wrong name~" HerculesKabuterimon smirked before pulling his head to her, and capturing his lips again, with her extra pair of hands slithering under his shirt.

He really turned red while noting they began to lower down. The hands slithered under his pants, and made their way past his underwear, to his slowly growing member and grasped it in her hands. "AH!" he jumped, breaking the kiss.

HerculesKabuterimon chuckles when she saw the flustered face on her partner. "You have such a cute expression, Izzy, I wanna see more~"

Izzy was speechless and found themselves landing on what looked like a small secluded area surrounded by high rocky hills. Then he found himself being pinned down on his back, with his hands above his head, while his partner used her other hands to fiddle with his belt.

"Let's get these out of the way~" She purrs. And with a swift movement, she easily slides his pants and underwear off, freeing his now hardened cock. "Oooh, it's WAY bigger than what I heard about on computer geeks~"

Izzy blushed heavily when she commented on his member, and saw her beginning to stroke his cock. The sensation made him gasp since her hand felt cool and firm due to the exoskeleton. "Ah! H-H-HerculesKabuterimon…!" he groaned while she smirked wider.

"Don't get too excited Izzy, otherwise you'll lose it too soon." The female beetle Digimon used one of her main hands to lift her partner's shirt, exposing his lean body and started leaving butterfly kisses.

He groaned since they tickled, while she kept rubbing his dick at the same time. Then he gasped when she latched her lips on his left nipple, and started sucking on it, while teasing it with her tongue. "H-Hey!" Izzy yelped when he felt her tongue on his nipple, the look in her eyes as she gazed at him with those glossy eyes filled with love and desire, told him that she wasn't gonna stop no matter how hard he struggled.

"Oh? Are you sensitive here~?" HerculesKabuterimon smirked with a small chuckle. "How about here?" She moved to his right nipple and started nibbling on it with her teeth.

"Ah!" Izzy moaned when her teeth pinched his nipple, she twisted it which made him squirm under her grasp while she continued to play with his cock. "H-HerculesKabuterimon!"

The female beetle smirked when she heard her partner calling her name, and continued licking around his nipples often switching between them, and licking all over his skin sending shivers up his spine.

"Mmm, you taste delicious~" HerculesKabuterimon purrs as she moved upward and captures Izzy in another kiss. "I love you, my little Izzy~"

Izzy groaned as the mega level digimon started to rub her hand faster. He felt his mind slowly going blank from his partner stroking his cock faster and faster, he could feel the pressure already building up down below.

"Go ahead and let it all out~"

With that said, Izzy cried out as his cock erupted like a volcano, his sperm flew in the air spraying all over HerculesKabuterimon's face and beasts.

"Mmmm, that's a good boy~" The female beetle purred while licking her lips of her partner's seed.

Izzy panted, blown away at the sensation he felt as his dick spurted out a few more loads.

HerculesKabuterimon purrs as she slides her tongue all over his cock, getting as much of his sperm as possible, before swallowing the rest.

"That...was...pro...digious..." Izzy let out.

"If you liked that then you'll love what comes next~" HerculesKabuterimon grinned as she took all of his clothes off, and hovered over him with her pussy at his face. "Go ahead and have a taste of me~" She urges as she pushes her pussy to his face, nearly burying his nose and mouth in her dripping snatch.

Izzy went ahead and stuck his tongue out before brushing it against the wet hole.

"Ah, Izzy~" she moaned with a grin. "Don't be shy, lick it as much as you want." She felt her partner already licking her nether lips, which made her push a little further to get him to eat out of her pussy. "Mmmm~" She purrs as she goes to engulf her partner's cock in her mouth, while kneading his balls and fingering his ass.

Izzy jumped feeling the digit and licked near her clit.

'That's it Izzy...don't stop...keep licking me~' she thought while squeezing his balls.

Izzy moaned louder into HerculesKabuterimon's pussy and smacked her ass cheeks which earned him a cooing sound from the female beetle.

"You're starting to get into it, good." HerculesKabuterimon said with a smirk. "Keep it up and I'll give you a nice reward~

'I wonder what that is.' Izzy thought to himself while unknowingly thrusting his hips upward.

"Oh? Looks like you want it really bad~" She giggles right before she engulfed his cock again, and began to bob her head on it.

"Ahhh!" he let out, licking across the fluids and hole faster, finding it tangy and sweet.

'That's it Izzy. Lick my pussy faster~' she thought, bobbing her head faster making him groan before she started to feel it twitch. She bobs her head faster and faster until she felt Izzy's cock exploding, filling her mouth with his seed.

"AHHHHH!" Both Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon moaned in unison while the young man was getting soaked by his partner's juices, and the female beetle felt her partner's seed coating her face.

She hummed and let it shoot across her nose and mouth. "So tasty...better than those treats I used to eat in the human world." She purrs while licking the sperm on her lips. "What about you Izzy?"

Izzy was panting when she removed her snatch off his soaked face, he licked his lips, tasting the sweet and tangy flavor of HerculesKabuterimon's fluids. "It was...good."

HerculesKabuterimon smirked before turning around and hovered over his still hardened cock. "If you liked that, then you'll love this~" She purred and impaled herself on his dick.

Izzy groaned from the sudden sensation that engulfed him.

"Ah! I've gone and eaten your virginity. How does it feel to feel your first pussy, Izzy-wizzy~?"

"Holy shit!" he cursed with wide eyes. "It feels like I'm being swallowed up!"

"Then you're gonna love having me eating you up, Izzy~" HerculesKabuterimon purred while she started to bounce on him, feeling his cock seemingly grow even larger. "Oooh, it's getting bigger and bigger~"

Izzy was gasping and moaning loudly with his eyes wide as plates, while unknowingly thrusting his hips upward, and holding onto his partner's hips. "It's so tight and warm!"

"See? I'll bet you've wanted to feel this with the other girls, like Mimi~"

This made Izzy splutter at the thought of him wanting to make love with Mimi, true she was very beautiful and a kind girl, but he doubted she'd ever go with someone like him.

"Or maybe Sora~?" The female beetle smirked when she used her lower arms to pinch and twist Izzy's nipples.

"Ah! N-No!" Izzy gasped when he felt her insides getting tighter around his dick.

"Oh? Then why don't you be honest and tell me, who did you imagine would be your first?"

"I...I...I..." Izzy couldn't even bring himself to say it, unsure on how to answer his partner's question.

"Come on, you can tell me~"

"I...I...No one, there's no one in mind!" Izzy answered.

"Well don't worry, after we're done the only one who will make you feel this good will be me~" HerculesKabuterimon smirked before bouncing herself even harder and faster. "In fact, I think I should be given a nickname to really make it special~"

"W-What sort of nickname?" Izzy moaned as his hands reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"How about Herculina?" She suggested. "After all my name is a mouthful when you think about it."

"A-Alright, Herculina it is." he panted before squeezing her breasts making her moan and bounce even faster.

"Ah, that's it Izzy, play with my boobs. They're all yours to play with however you like~!" Herculina mewls. "You can get rough as much as you want, I can take it~"

This made Izzy suddenly feel a little bolder, and with enough strength, pushed Herculina off him and pinned her on the ground hammering his cock faster and harder.

"Ah! Oh! S-Someone's flip just got switched." she teased, caught off guard. Hercullina wraps her arms and legs around Izzy's small frame, and captures him in a deep kiss.

He groaned from the increased friction and went ahead to stick his tongue in her mouth.

The sound of skin slapping skin grew louder and louder as did their moaning, which seemed to fill the forest.

'Oh no! I feel like I'm gonna let it out again!' Izzy inwardly exclaimed. His hips kept going, going and going until finally he exploded inside Herculina, flooding her insides with his seed as they moaned loudly in the kiss.

"MMMMMM!"

Herculina held Izzy in a vice with no intention of letting him go, until he's given her all of his seed. Her insides got so tight it felt like it was milking him. Eventually she milked him completely dry and loosened her hold on him, breaking the kiss and letting him collapse on her with his face in between her boobs.

He panted with a glazed look while she rubbed his head and back.

"That was...amazing...Izzy-wizzy~"

"I...feel...pro...digious..." Izzy panted heavily against his partner's breasts, feeling really tired from thrusting so much into Herculina's snatch.

"So, how did it all feel?"

"...It felt...incredible."

"Well when you rest up, we can do it again and again and again~" Herculina smirked as she tenderly stroked the young boy's face, while feeling him nuzzling into her boobs.

Izzy could only slowly feel cozy and begin drifting off to sleep from the exhaustion and warmth.

"Rest, Izzy, sleep and know that I have you safely in my arms~"

With that he closed his eyes and passed out.

Herculina smiles and hugs Izzy close to her. "When you wake Izzy...we'll have more fun than you can ever imagine~"


	24. Female Fat Buu and Gotenks

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female Fat Buu and Gotenks

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a small peaceful coastal town. Or at least it WOULD be peaceful if a pink figure wasn't flying right down to it, laughing and cheering before crashing through buildings at random. The resulting explosions caused the people to panic and run screaming in terror. And as the innocents feared for their lives, a cheerful voice erupted in mad laughter.

"Hahahaha! Buu have fun!" they laughed, thrusting their yellow gloved fists up. They grinned and took a running stance, went darting down at the street, and caused a huge impact that broke the street and made the ground shake.

Dust shot up, creating a cloud which showed quite an obese figure. Overweight and with arms and legs almost cartoonish in appearance, yet packing muscle. Once the dirt settled down, the figure was revealed to be a fat pink being. A round face with squinty eyes, a black vest which was opened, ballooning white pants, black boots, a purple cape tied around their neck, and the aforementioned yellow gloves. It was a bizarre alien being with a single antenna atop their head which possessed the appearance of an old-fashioned alien drawing done by a child. Holes were seen around their head, but they didn't bother or make the figure defenseless.

And it was female. Breasts the size of pumpkins rested perky on her chest and were barely out of sight thanks to her vest somehow sticking to it. In reality, it was her malleable pink skin having a slight stickiness to it, like soft bubblegum. While her stomach was fat and seemed made to jiggle if anyone merely breathed at it, there was an odd appeal to it. Due to possessing a caboose twice as big as her breasts, she looked like a fertility toten of old. Quite fertile, too. She was bored and drowning herself in food, with her sights on a nearby bakery. However, as her massive tits went up and down to the beat of her steps, wobbling enticingly and somehow not letting her areolae be seen, she caught sight of a male nearby.

It was a surfer dude with long blond hair, sunglasses, tanned skin, his shirt unbuttoned and white slacks. "Ah..." and he was nearly pissing himself.

Giggling, she approached him, "Hiiiii! Buu pretty, right?"

"What…?" he gasped, then gaped when she pushed up her enormous sweater puppies with both hands clasping the colossal melons.

"Buu sexy, too, right?"

"Yes, yes, you are!" the surfer cried, nearly letting tears flow down.

"Yay! So, smooch?" she pursed her lips, but the guy couldn't take it.

"Sorry dudette, but I got a girlfriend!" and he ran after shoving her face away. 'I don't wanna die!'

Frowning, the bald pink being had steam come out of her head holes. "Ugh, man not good enough for Buu! Buu want boyfriend!" and with a flick of her head, her antenna pointed out to the surfer and shot a pink beam!

"Ahhh!" was all he could get out before turning into a little orange flavored candy that fell to the ground, making Buu pout as she walked over to the sweet confection.

Picking it up, the pink creature sulked. "Buu so bored and lonely… Bibibi dirty pervert! He try to grab tatas of Buu! And ugly, too!" munching on the candy miserably, she walked inside the bakery to gorge herself with all kinds of pastries, "Food make Buu feel better, for now..."

Everyone in the store immediately went quiet or tried to run out while Buu went to the candy aisle and started to munch and gobble any sweets, cookies and cake near her with a huff.

Meanwhile, atop the clouds, two boys were preparing themselves for battle with their green mentor looking in both worry and irritation.

"Goten, Trunks, just calm down and do as Goku and I showed you..." he growled at memories of the embarrassing dance.

"Fine, the first two were flukes, but we can do it!" the first, a short boy with a mop of silvery white, bluish hair in a sleeveless blue karate outfit, cheered. He was quite well built for a young child with muscle and a round face. "Ready, Goten?"

"Yeah," the other, a shorter child with a black mane that resembled blades poking to the sides, cheered in equal enthusiasm. He wore a similar outfit, but his was orange with a blue undershirt, "Our dads may not have stopped Buu, but they've given us this chance to prove ourselves!"

"Yeah, and when we show that pink blob what we're made of, we might even get our own parade. Or heck, they might make a day to celebrate us." smirked the first kid with Piccolo groaning.

"Man, I'd be pretty happy with just a feast, a large buffet is enough reward..." the other child chortled good-naturedly.

"You two haven't even tried to fight her yet and you're already jumping ahead." the tall green man told them, sighing to himself. "Once more, from the top, and no fooling around or wasting time. The longer we let that monster roam free, the more people will die."

"Yeah..." the two said, getting serious for a moment.

Standing beside each other, the two started an odd dance which made the taller fighter die inside from the memories of showing it off to them. Arm positions, steps and the balance of a ballerina in the goofiest sequence he had ever seen and been part of. By the end of it, the kids pointed their fingers at each other, connecting the tips, and finished it with a single word.

Moments later, Buu was carrying a large stack of cakes in one hand, taking chunks of it to stuff into her hungry mouth.

Until she tensed up, "Huh? Buu feel presence..."

"Think fast, you oversized gumball!"

Buu turned and saw a ki ball flying at her, engulfing her in its blast. The explosion destroyed the cakes, which obviously made her mad. While her body didn't really get damaged, it was the fact of getting some dirt on herself that made her attacker cheer. However, with the dust dispersing as she frowned in annoyance seeing the treats gone, the one who called her stood on hi toes. Buu angrily clenched her fists, letting steam out of her head holes.

"Who ruin Buu's sweets!?"

"That'd be me." spoke a voice that sounded like a mix of the two kids, making Buu look up at the top of a building as a figure stood with their arms crossed. "Snack time's over, along with you sticking around here."

"Who you?"

"I..." her attacker exclaimed, jumping down to reveal himself, "...am the great Gotenks!"

Before Buu stood a tiny child with black hair spiked up. It resembled a pineapple with two blue, purplish streaks at the sides of the forehead. His outfit consisted of a blue vest with orange puffy trims, white ballooning pants and black boots. He was quite fit with lean yet heavily marked muscles. What made her mad was how smarmy he was from destroying her sugary treats.

"Buu angry!" she shot forward, ki bursting all around her as she flew straight at the fusion.

"Alright, here she comes!" Gotenks told and prepared himself. Bringing up an arm, he stopped Buu's yellow boot from impacting with his head, and smirked. "That doesn't even sting!"

Punching forward with his opening, he sunk his fist into her gut, quite literally. He kept up his smirk, but quickly lost it when she started smiling and laughing.

"Ahahaha!" Buu laughed at his shocked, disgusted face. "Tickles!"

"Gah, let me go, you marshmallow!" he tried to pull back, but found himself on the receiving end of a headbutt from the bizarrely malleable creature whose gut kept a fist-sized hole in it.

"Buu still mad." she said and lifted her foot to stomp his head.

"So am I!" Gotenks snapped and retrieved his face from the pavement, then brought up a hand. His palm had a ki ball which he used to blast Buu and send her back. "Ha! How's it taste?"

"Grr..." Buu let out more steam and stomped the ground like a child, then turned her antenna to the small warrior. "Buu turn you into yummy cake!"

"Sorry, I don't taste that sweet." he jabbed before flying right into the air as she fired the beam, which hit a car and changed into the treat. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta… forget it!"

"Stop and be food for Buu!" the pink woman snapped and fired again, but the fusion dodged it.

Gotenks raced right at Buu and slammed his leg against her face, imprinting an indent which had her stumble back. Once he landed, the boy crouched, and leg sweeped her from under, causing her land on her back while he stood up with his fists on his hips.

"All that weight's getting to you, Majin Buu. You might wanna consider some exercising."

Buu herself sat up, her face popping back into place, and gritted her teeth, "You call Buu fat!?" she asked after jumping back up with her fists shaking.

"Fat's a harsh word, I prefer the word tubby." Gotenks taunted and flew right at her for another set of attacks.

Pissed off, Buu hunched over and seemingly hugged herself. "Grrrr, Buu show you tubby!"

Once Gotenks was about to deliver a kick, she smirked and tore her chest wide open! Due to her body being a living bubblegum-like tissue, she didn't feel pain and there was only pink fluff which the boy's leg slipped by. Gotenks would've yelped from shock and disgust when his foot missed its mark on account of it literally splitting up. However, Buu had an ace up her non-existent sleeves. With a wider smirk, she moved forward and let her body refuse.

"What the-mmm!" Gotenks cried half-absorbed into Buu's body. His other leg was sticking out, but his other leg, torso, neck and half his face was inside her with only his nose, eyes and a few fingers out, "Mph! Hmm! Hmph!"

"Buu's breasts nice, right?" she asked and grabbed the enormous orbs of pink flesh, then had an evil and excited idea.

Gotenks had his head between the mounds, and thus Buu smashed it with both tits. Using her fat, gelatinous boobs, the obese terror rolled them around in her hands to make sure they smashed up, down and all around the exposed face of the boy. All the while, Gotenks could barely even move, let alone wiggle trapped in her body mass. Buu was having fun as he squirmed inside her, and an evil idea popped in her head. Smiling quite naughtily, she flew up and hugged herself, keeping a shocked and angry Gotenks even more restrained.

"Up, up!" she cheered upon reaching the clouds. "Down, down!" Rocketing to the floor, she belly-flopped so hard that a crater the size of an olympic pool was formed!

Gotenks grunted from the pain, but was unable to do much other than having Buu's breasts over his face. The pink woman kept him pinned down, thinking what candy to turn him into as a way to get payback for his insults. She made sure to crush him mid-pondering. Using all her weight, adding her power of flight to increase the pressure, she delighted in seeing him uselessly wiggle. However, due to the use of her soft flesh balloons and the rushing of blood, she noticed quite an unexpected surprise. Gotenks' eyes widened in realization.

'Why me?' the boy asked himself once both he and Buu noticed the fusion's stiffy.

"Huh?" Buu asked, looking surprised at the boy inside her. "Hard and big."

"Mmph! Mph!" he got out, trying harder to break free while she tilted her head.

"What that? You have other leg in Buu?"

'Crap! I can't believe this is happening, and now of all times!' thought the fusion with Buu stopping to stand firm.

"Buu want to know, now." she spoke, letting the other half of Gotenks' head free, letting him gasp for air in relief. "What that?"

"It ain't nothing, now focus on the fight!"

She slapped her right breast, which bounced into his face. "What that?" Buu slapped the other tit to remind him who was still in charge.

"It's… It's my pee-pee..." the boys had yet to be taught on how genitals and human reproduction worked, so that childish answer should have been expected. "And I don't know how or why, but it gets hard at times and touching it like that feels weird. So, I try not to, uh, I mean, Goten and Trunks don't…. Man, it's weird being two in one."

"Pee-pee?" Buu echoed and reached inside her, quite literally by sinking a gloved hand into her body to grab what they were talking about, "Log of flesh pee-pee?"

"Ah, yes!" Gotenks gasped, feeling even weirder as Buu's hand rubbed his bulge in his pants.

Then, pulling back, she flipped the boy around inside her. Gotenks' head was at the bottom of her large and round stomach while his legs dangled over her breasts. Her hand still had a firm grip on his pants, but she had a good view of his crotch. Curious, Buu pulled down his pants… And was immediately slapped with a turgid flesh torpedo. She gawked at the size of what could double as a foot-long sandwich. For a moment, she marveled at the smooth, hairless balls and its potent scent. Then, she gripped it tightly in her gloved hand.

"Why warm?" she asked, but the fused boy could only moan. "Huh?"

Testingly, Buu moved her hand up and then down the meat pole, making her captive let out more moans, "Oh, aaaaahhh… W-wait, don't..."

Ignoring him, Buu kept jerking him dumbly in a complete trance by the boy's manhood. "Hmm, much bigger than Buu thought."

"Gah! D-Don't…ahhhh…" Gotenks let out, feeling his body unable to move away and stuck there, the sensation of the rubbing not helping his situation.

Soon, precum started to leak out. "Jello?" Buu looked at it questioningly, then took a lick of the clear liquid.

"Aaaahhhhnnnnn..." Gotenks moaned out and shivered from the pink woman's tongue sliding up his underside and then flicking the urethra.

Had the living pink blob her eyes open, there'd be sparks flying. "Oh, Buu like! Salty but tasty!" stretching her lips in a comically cartoonish way, she looked like an aardvark with the way her mouth engulfed the boy's inexperienced member and sucked hard to get more of his pre-jizz. Sucking and slurping the fusion's erection, she had him squirm harder inside her.

"Ah! Stop it! It feels weird! Aah...haaaahhhh!" Gotenks could only pant and moan from the attention his virgin dick was getting. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, going slightly cross-eyed when Buu slid her tongue all around his length to taste all of his meat in a spiral. As her oral muscle coiled over his girth, it pumped his enormous flesh spear like a spring in action. And the worst/best part was that he was getting into it.

Buu noticed and pulled back, using her hand to jerk off the base while keeping her mouth opened with a grin. "Ah, yummy meat candy twitch!" she cheered and jacked him off harder, licking the tip like it was the most delicious lollipop. "Shoot more salty jelly and Buu may forgive you!"

"Ah, wait! It feels like... like..." Gotenks felt his release coming, a first for both boys who made up the fusion. "It's coming out! Something's- AAAAAAHHHH!"

With a loud cry, Gotenks' shaft erupted. Thick globs of white goo landed into Buu's opened and unexpecting mouth. She hoped to get more of his precum, but the result wasn't unwelcomed. As soon as his spunky and unsurprisingly dense cream landed in her mouth, Buu's antenna wobbled. Her body tingled at the musky smell, the texture and viscosity, but mostly the taste of powerful, virile seed. Lowering her head, she pushed her non-existent nose into the boy's pelvis and gave a loud, wet gulping sound as her cheeks inflated. More gobs of spunk came out, overspilling out of her lips for a brief moment before her tongue shot out, extended and scooped it all back. All the while, Gotenks could only keep crying out during his first climax.

Finally, pulling back with a wet popping sound, Buu smiled. "Best cream ever! Buu like!" with a blissful sigh, she pulled her vest open, revealing large, light pink areolas the size of plates which inverted nipples looked like the most kissable lips. "If Buu's breasts make cream come out, then Buu let little boy play with them for more cream!"

"Wha…?" the breathless fusion said.

He was then allowed to drop out of her body, landing on the ground unceremoniously flat on his back with his dick still up and hard. Buu liked it, so she crawled over him and grabbed her bare tits. Gotenks was too busy riding his afterglow to react until it was too late. With a loud slapping noise, Buu smashed his dick between her breasts. The fusion let out a startled cry of pleasure as his sensitive sex was assaulted by malleable, soft, squishy and slightly gooey boobs. To make it even more pleasurable, the large woman started to massage the sides by moving her gigantic tits up and down, alternating as she did so. Her mouth was opened and her tongue was hanging out, lapping at his underside to taste any precum he could still give her.

"Give Buu more tasty cream."

"Ah! Gah! H-Hey! Slow down! It's sen-AHHH!" he let out, gripping the ground and gritting his teeth since the pleasure was stronger than before as Buu lapped at his dick like a dog. '_This isn't what I had in mind! How am I supposed to beat her when this feels too good?!_'

"Cream! Cream! Cream! Buu want lots more salty cream~" sang the blob while sandwiching the dick between the tits to the point only the tip was visible, which she started suckling hungrily. Giving a virgin child a blowjob, she got her wish soon and was greedily drinking from his dick yet again with loud gulping sounds and hungry, pleasure-filled moans vibrating the cock in her lips. It also had quite an interesting and unexpected effect on her, one which allowed Gotenks a few moments to breathe after she let go of him and stood up to her full height.

"Gaaahhh..." the fusion let out, his mind a mush of incomprehensible mumbling.

"Buu feel weird funny feeling..." the blob woman said and patted her crotch, frowning when an unfamiliar warmth spread over it. "So fuzzy and hot… Oh, Buu feel tingly..."

Gotenks watched in awe and barely coherent thought. His enemy slid down her pants to reveal a hairless slit. Surprisingly, she didn't possess any extra folds of flesh without counting the curve of her plump stomach slightly shadowing her womanhood. Rubbing it with a gloved hand, strong and quite sweet-smelling vapors came out of her moist sex. And it grew wetter as she found and then played with the bundle of sensitive nerves atop it, a pearl which Gotenks took in every little detail of along the contours of her lips and how smooth it all looked.

"So, girls don't have pee-pees?" Gotenks asked in confusion. Then, he realized what happened. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!? And how dare you play with my-"

"Ah, Buu feel too good~" mewled the pink woman, tugging at her clit before looking at Gotenks and his still swelling manhood, which throbbed from the bizarre spectacle. "Ooohh… Pee-pee… Pee-pee feed Buu's other mouth? Buu's other mouth hungry..."

"Wait, what!?" Gotenks cried in shock and horror, but it was too late. Due to his distraction, Buu was quick enough to brag his cock and align it with her pussy, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, w-OOH!"

"Ooooooooh!" Buu let out in surprise at the sudden spike of pleasure that hit her, feeling it open up her slit while Gotenks sat up with a groan, really blown away at the tight grip and snugness that held onto his dick. "Buu's other mouth feel more tingly!"

"Oh crap!" Gotenks let out, the pleasure around his dick making it hard to just punch Buu, and secretly wanting this to keep on going. "W-W-Why does it feel so good?!"

Buu pinned the boy to the ground, grabbing his wrists so he didn't fight back at all. Not that he would. The blob woman started to move, bringing her hips up with a squelching sound before dropping them down with a loud, meaty smack. Gotenks didn't even try to resist. When Buu repeated the move, he shoved his hips up to meet her bounces, smacking her enormous ass with his heavy and still plentily packed balls. Soon, it didn't matter what happened, they got into it.

"Ah, faster, faster…!" Buu pleaded as her piston-fucking made cracks spread beneath her and the boy she was half-raping and half-burying into the ground.

"Y-Yes, harder!" he cried and bucked up and down with a wet, inexperienced rhythm. He tried to keep the feeling going, while also expelling out his own ki which blew dust away from around them, adding more strength to his fucks which made Buu gasp and feel a stronger tingling. She smiled widely and leaned down, letting her breasts flap and slap against each other in front of the obvious new and only object of her affection. Gotenks watched hypnotized as her baps wobbled like lovely water balloons, and stared at the large, light pink areolas. They were almost white and the inverted nipples really looked like lips… Soon, his instincts kicked in and he kissed one.

"Ah! Buu like!" she chirped and yelped at the same time, her body jolting as the boy suckled on her tit like a hungry baby. "Keep doing! Buu move faster!"

"Yeah, aaahhhnnn..." Gotenks completely forgot what he was doing as Buu let go of his wrists.

He grabbed onto her tit with one hand to pull it closer to his hungry lips while his other went to her enormous ass to help steady both, feel his fingers sink into the large piece of pink blob, and adjust their beat to increase their fucking. He practically made out with her tit, digging his tongue into the nipple. Buu's instincts also kicked in and she cradled his head with one hand, the other going to his back to help him sit up. Both were then seated straight, Buu on Gotenks' lap to keep her bouncing while he held onto her to feel up her body and look like the most perverted version of a mother breastfeeding her child.

"You suck Buu's breast more, make Buu feel good." she demanded as she and the sex-drunk boy kept going at it like animals.

Soon, they were using new positions.

"Ah, how can your insides be sooooo warm and snug!" Gotenks cried atop Buu, his hands on her stomach for support while her legs were locked around his waist missionary style.

"Ah~ Just shut up and move pee-pee faster inside Buu~" she cried out while massaging and squeezing her own breasts with each thrust, which made the sensation better.

"Oh, this is hoooooot!" Gotenks yelled as he kneeled behind Buu, who was on all fours taking his dick from behind and letting him rest on her enormous ass like it was the biggest pair of soft cushions. "Why is your body sooooo good to touch!?"

"Ah, Buu like pee-pee, but all of Gotenks feel good, too~" she exclaimed as she thrust back, which made her buttocks rippled enticingly.

"Mmm!" Gotenks mewled through a mouthful of Buu's pussy, which he sucked into his lips to lick, kiss and slurp her wonderful and addictingly sweet muff.

"Hmm~" Buu moaned as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft with the boy atop her in a 69 position.

Due to her massive size and gut she doubled as a bed for him to rest on top of. She used her hands to massage and squeeze at his balls, which she learned helped him cum faster as he let it slip, which meant she could get the salty cream quicker. Gotenks drilled his tongue into her cunt, enjoying her sweet nectar. Her juices were almost sugary, quite pleasant to his taste buds without overwhelming them. Lapping at the outer lips, he looked like a kitten drinking his milk while the blob woman formed a tight vacuum around his member to not let a single drop spill.

"Whoa...my body's so warmmmm~" Gotenks mumbled in their new position with Buu riding him cowgirl style, her large gut smothering his abs and pecs while her breasts wobbled all over his face.

"Moar, moar~" she slurred out drunkenly with her tongue flopping out, swinging up and down in time with her wild bouncing.

"Gah! It's coming out again!" Gotenks let out, gritting his teeth as he slammed hard against her body to the point her fat started to make ripples, his power rising up along his lust.

"Buu keep you forever!" she cried out, her body shooting steam from her head and arms.

Hugging him tightly, Buu then kissed the boy, her large, chunky frame and his much smaller, fit one were completely covered by the steam. Buu then broke the kiss with a suction noise and a happy smile plastered on her face. More steam poured out, looking slightly like pink smoke. As a cloud formed above her and Gotenks' head, the boy let out a cry and pumped his heaviest load in her hungry sex. Splattering her innards with his cum, he overflowed her pussy and had some of it slip out. Unknown to the two, that seed was absorbed into Buu's body and turned into part of the steam, which kept floating upwards and taking form.

Fully spent, Gotenks collapsed with a happy, fucked-silly grin. "That felt amazing..." he moaned, and finally realized his situation. "Oh crap..."

"Buu still want more cream..." the newly minted nymphomaniac told him with a rather evil glint in her eye. She cupped a breast up to lick her nipple. "Buu's boobs feel wonderful, play with them and Buu forever and ever."

"Ah, I-" Gotenks started to yelp, but his time was up.

In a flash of light, Buu was flabbergasted when before her were two boys with their pants down. She gave off a squeal of delight when seeing their dicks out, the same size, smell and shape as the boy she made literally steamy love to. Quaking in sexual hunger, she was about to grab the two, but they had regained their senses due to the adrenaline rush of the fear and realization. As for Buu, she was still weak on the knees from so much fucking. It gave them a chance to fly.

"Gotta go!" Trunks yelped and blasted off.

"Until next time!" Goten cried and flew after his friend.

"Wait, Buu still hungry!" the blob woman cried. She gritted her teeth and was about to have a fit, only to feel someone tap her on the shoulder. "What?!" she turned her head, only to gain a confused look and lost her short temper. "Who you?"

Before her was a slimmer, toned version of herself. She was quite feminine and mature with pure malice in her sharp eyes which were purely black with red irises in them. Standing at the same height, she possessed the same pink skin and similar pants, boots, and even belt. She didn't have the cape, but had black bracelets with a gold trim. Most notably, she walked bare-chested, letting a magnificent firm pair of tits the size of melons breathe. Holes adorned her chest over the boobs and there were more on similar places. Her body was lean and toned with some muscle marking it but not overly so. With a fit stomach, rounded child-bearing hips, a plump yet firm ass and the antenna on her head pulled back like a short ponytail, she looked quite attractive.

"I'm you, or an older you..." said the new Buu, who then looked at her breasts to grope them and bring a nipple to her mouth. Hers were not inverted, but puffy with hard tips almost akin to a pair of mini-udders barely a third of an inch long. "And if we are to get our men, we have to work together. Or do you not want more of that tasty treat of theirs?"

"Of course Buu want more. Buu want tons more." spoke Buu with a smile before rubbing her chin. "But how you Buu when Buu is Buu?"

"Do you want to waste time or let them get away?"

"What Buu call you, though?" the fat one asked, the slimmer one humming in thought before shrugging casually.

"You can be Buu and I can be Majin, we are one and the same after all, so sharing our name is as good as can be." the newly self-baptised Majin said with a smirk.

"Yay! Buu and Big Sis Majin go have more delicious cream!" cheered Buu before turning and chuckled evilly before she went flying into the air with Majin following behind with a darker grin.

Unlike the childish blob woman, the leaner and more athletic one was planning on taking all of the virginities her simple-minded counterpart didn't steal from those boys in quite creative ways. After all, their bodies were very malleable and her innards would make the boys addicted to anal.


	25. Mermaid Heel and Natsu part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Mermaid Heel and Natsu part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackness, that was all Natsu could see, and then, pain. He could hardly move, but he felt a big part of his head ache and pain, the back part of it to be precise.

'Ugh….where….am…..I…..?'

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

"Huh?" he slowly opened his eyes, only to find a smiling Beth's face above him, making him groan and hold his head. "Ugh...what?"

"We were really worried about you."

"Huh? We?"

"Yeah, you hit your head on the wall as you tried to get to the door and passed out." She remarked while Natsu tried to sit up and winced. "Easy there, you hit your head pretty hard. Ya'll were out for 12 hours."

"Wait, what?!" he said in shock. "Damn… I should really head back to the guild then, huh?"

"Are you kidding? You're in no shape to move around." She said as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"But Erza's gonna kill me if I don't bring her that cheesecake!"

"It can wait, you could get hurt if you don't take it easy." She said as she shook her head. "You need rest mister."

"But-"

"No buts." she held her finger to his lips and smiled. "I'll go tell the other girls, and you lay back and relax."

"I...ok." he said as she frowned at him. 'Was that all a dream? She doesn't seem crazy like before.'

She turned and left the room while Natsu tried to think back on what he did remember.

'I don't remember hitting my head, I think I remember coming here, a weird ring, and then the girls going nuts, or was that a dream? I went back to fairy tail and the girls went crazy there too, was it all a dream?'

That's when the door slammed open by Kagura with a serious look followed by the other girls who walked over towards him.

"Um… can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me what you remember."

"I think I remember coming here, something about a ring and… you girls going crazy? It's all kinda fuzzy."

"We aren't crazy, we're just forward." Beth argued, making his eyes widen.

"Wait, that actually happened?!"

"IF you hadn't tried to run you wouldn't be in this mess." Sighed Arana shaking her head.

"But you were all acting crazy and chasing me! You were claiming that I was yours!"

"Because you are." smiled Millianna who was holding Happy who was crying tears and flew from her arms and onto Natsu.

"Natsuuuu! You're awake!"

"Happy!"

"Natsuuu! You made me so worried! I thought you died and I was stuck here!" He spoke while his friend hugged him while patting his back. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried!"

"It's true, we tried everything." Beth said with a nod.

"But now you're awake!" beamed Risley with a thumbs up.

"But I swore I left, and reached Fairy Tail, and….that's it." spoke Natsu, not wanting to mention further.

"You tripped and crashed your head against the ground when you left the guild, so we had to bring you here. We almost thought you were in a permanent coma." admitted Kagura with a hand on his back before smiling. "But seeing you awake and the same is a relief."

"Yeah, soooo…. Can I go now?"

"No." spoke all the girls at once.

"Why not?!"

"You just woke up, and we need to be absolutely sure you don't have brain damage." Spoke Arana while moving on his other side and held his head carefully to look it over. "You might seem ok, but you could have internal bleeding. Best you just lay back, take a nap, and stay a bit longer."

"Aw come on, I'm fine, I've had way worse injuries than this." He remarked tapping his head with his fist before wincing and hissed in pain. "Yeow!"

"Stop doing that!" Kagura said as she grabbed his hand. "Just relax!"

"But I've already been sleeping for half a day. If I don't get back with Erza's cheesecake, it'll be the end of me." he spoke with a horrified look on his face.

"I'll tell her why you can't bring it back and tell her that when you do eventually return I'll make a fresh one for you to take to her." She responded as she crossed her arms.

"Now get some rest, I'll bring you supper." Smiled Arana kissing him on the forehead, making the others bristle in anger with Natsu blushing lightly.

"I-I can really head back to the guild no-"

"NO!" They all shouted, making him and Happy wince.

"I'll hold onto the cute little kitty for you until you feel better, ok Natsu-kun?" Smiled Milliana picking Happy back up who paled.

"Uh….I guess."

"Don't let her take me Natsu! She has dresses my size!" He cried out in horror. "Help meeeeeee!"

"It's ok Kitty, we'll have fun together~" She said as she petted him happily.

"Sorry Happy, I don't think I'm in any condition to help." Remarked Natsu laying back down as Milliana and Happy left the room.

"TRAITOR!"

'I'm sure he'll be fine… and the girls seem pretty normal, I guess me thinking they were all crazy was part of the concussion.' Thought Natsu while Kagura smiled.

"Now you just relax and I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Ok." He closed his eyes while Kagura blushed seeing how handsome he looked with the girls still there sighing dreamily.

'He's perfect~' They all thought, none wanting to leave.

"Alright girls, let's leave him alone." Kagura said as she cleared her throat. "Natsu-kun needs time to heal, so no funny business, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." they spoke together, each one crossing their fingers behind them.

"Good, now let's go and tell the guildmaster that we have a guest staying here."

"I wonder if she's feeling alright to hear us out. Last time we tried to talk to her she wouldn't look at us for three days."

"Well I'm sure this time will be different...maybe...let's see if we can find her first." Kagura said with a sigh.

With that they left the room, each one with their own plan in mind.

(Elsewhere)

"Guildmaster? Are you in here?" Kagura called, knocking on a large door with Mermaid Heel's signia on it. "I need to talk to you, there is a guest that will be staying here for a few days, possibly longer?"

"N-N-N-No one's in here." Spoke a soft voice from inside. "J-J-Just a mouse, squeak."

"Guildmaster, mice don't talk, can I please enter?"

"I-I-Is it just you?"

"Yes, now I am going to open the door, so please, please do not try to escape into the vents again." spoke Kagura before opening the door and peeked into the dark room that seemed like any other, so she quickly moved in and shut the door. "Can you come out now?"

"D-Do I have to?"

"I would appreciate it if you did."

"...ok." spoke the voice before a small spot near the blankets moved under them near the top. "Can you turn the lights on?"

"Of course." She said as she flipped the switch, flooding the room with light. She walked over to the bed and saw a tiny head pop out, that of a woman with red lipstick and with light blue hair in a spiky and messy style who was shivering. "There you are, are you ok? Are you cold guildmaster?"

"N-N-No, I-I-I just wanted to make sure I could hide completely."

"You know you don't have to do that with me, right?" Kagura asked before shaking her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that we have a guest."

"A guest? W-W-What kind? Are they scary?" Asked the tiny woman hiding her head.

"No, no, he's not scary at all, he-"

"He? HE?! You let a scary man stay here?!" Yelped the woman who crawled under the blanket. "That's horrible! That's terrible! Oh why did it have to happen to me?!"

"He's not scary, he's very nice I promise you." Kagura said quickly. "I can assure you he would never harm you."

"I-I don't know...I s-s-should see for myself…"

"I could take you to him, he's resting right now because of a small concussion."

"What?! Y-Y-You mean he got it from fighting one of you?!"

"Well…. Not exactly fighting…." She said cautiously. 'More like trying to escape us.' "Please, he won't hurt you, he's fast asleep."

"I-I don't know...ah! I can check on him through the vents!" The woman popped out and scrambled across the bed like a spider and up the wall before Kagura could stop her.

"No, wait, you shouldn't, you might get lost again!" She called out, but the woman got into the vents making her sigh. 'I pray she finds her way back safe and sound.'

Meanwhile Natsu was staring at a wall, bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" He grumbled while crossing his arms. "I don't feel sleepy and can't make myself go to sleep. That hit to the head was stronger than I imagined."

He shuffled in the bed in annoyance before grunting. "That's it, I'm not just gonna sit here, I feel fine!" He stood up and stretched out while hearing a few cracks. "I know they want me to rest, but if I'm fine to get back up and walk, then I should be able to get back to the guild no problem. I'll give them my thanks and head out." He said as he opened the door and left the room. "I guess I better find Happy too before I go."

But as he passed by a vent, he heard a noise coming from it making him stop and turn to it.

"What's that sound? Kinda sounds like a mouse." He said as he leaned towards the vent to get a better look. He squinted his eyes, only to see a tiny pair of eyes look back at him. "Definitely a mouse." He said, unaware that he was staring at the guildmaster, who was now frozen in fear, both unaware of the ring on his finger glowing.

'T-T-T-T-That's the man?!' She thought, going pale and unable to make a sound, transfixed on his face and feeling a weird sensation. 'H-H-He's so large, a-and scary looking a-a-and pink!'

Natsu squinted his eyes to try and look closer, with the woman inside the grate feeling warm and her chest feeling a flutter.

'W-What is this feeling? I-It feels strange but nice!' She thought, unable to look away before Natsu shrugged and started walking away.

"I guess I better tell Kagura that the building has mice before I go."

'Go? Now? B-B-But Kagura said he needed rest!' She thought, suddenly finding herself panicking. 'H-He can't go! Not yet!' She scrambled to the vent and poked her head out without realizing it. "Wait!"

"Huh?" He said, turning around only to go wide eyed. "Eh?! A tiny head?!"

"Y-Y-You can't go yet!"

"Wait, why? Why not? Also why are you just a head?!"

"I-I-I'm not a head, I'm a woman." She said as her face heated up. 'Oh no, I went too far! I-I should just go back into the vent…'

"Oh, that makes more sense." Remarked Natsu looking upward before looking back down at her. "Well what are you doing in there?"

"I-I heard you were staying here and I wanted to see for myself… my magic is size manipulation, so I can shrink myself so I fit in the vents…"

"Oh! That makes way more sense. I thought you were a lost pixie." he chuckled while she blushed.

'H-He thinks I'm as cute as a magical creature?!' She thought as she had trouble staying conscious. Her head was starting to steam and her face going as red as a tomato.

"Hey uh, are you alright? You're turning as red as Erza's hair." He asked before seeing her plop out of the vent, seeing she wore a body concealing light blue suit that looked like swimwear. He saw her land on the floor, her eyes swirls as she started to steam. "Whoa, are you ok?!" He crouched down and gently picked her up. "Oh man, she must have passed out from too much heat." He looked around before setting her down on a shelf that was out of the sun and in the shade. "There you go, you should be better now, right?"

"Whaaaa…." She let out, still overwhelmed.

"Try not to get too overheated." He said as he began to wander away. "Happy! Oi, where are you?"

With the other girls, Kagura was currently trying to work out a plan on how to get close to Natsu without alerting the others.

"Ok, I'll start by offering him some food, and then move on to trying to find ways to keep him here without forcing him to stay, I can't just leave the guild to follow him to fairy tail after all." She muttered to herself as she jotted down her ideas in a notebook. 'I better make sure the food has flames to really make it tasty. Like a flambe.'

"Oi, Kagura, you busy?" Called Beth as she walked into the room. "Ah was wonderin', is there by any chances a mission involving fairy tail that Ah could take, you know, get out and see some of the world?"

"Not that I know of." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "And don't try to fool me, you're trying to see if you can go back to fairy tail with Natsu-kun, aren't you?"

"What? Nooo, that's crazy." she chuckled nervously. "Ah was just wantin' to see the world, get some extra jewels on the side."

"Well then, I do have a mission involving Ichiya from the Blue Pegasus guild, I can contact them and tell them that you'd be happy to help them out." She smiled with Beth paling and shaking her head. "I'm sure they'd be happy to have a girl along the trip."

"N-No! You can't!"

"Maybe you and him can discuss...what was it again, ah, yes, your 'perfume'."

"No no! Really! Ah'm good!"

"Interesting, so you don't want to leave the guild and see the world?" She raised an eyebrow. "Trying to trick me won't work, and we both know it."

"Ah know, ah know and ah'm sorry!" Beth cried out. "Ah just wanted to go back with the cutie and still stay in the guild!"

"It won't work, you trying something like that after what happened is something the others probably thought of and already saw through."

"Ugh, ah know." She muttered. "Ah'm gonna go check up on 'im."

"Better idea, we BOTH go check on him." She said as she stood up. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'd rather not come by later to find you snuggling up against him while he should be recovering."

Beth frowned and followed Kagura before biting her thumb. 'Dang it! Ah'm never gonna get any alone time!'

'I will have to act fast if I want Natsu-kun to be mine, I almost forgot I'm not the only one vying for his attention.'

With Aran and Risley, both were whispering in the cafeteria.

"So it's agreed, we work together to keep Beth, Kagura, and Milliana from stealing Natsu-kun."

"Agreed, and once he is ours we will share him, it is something I'd rather not do, but it does beat the alternative of potentially sharing him between all five of us." Nodded the plump woman. "Let's just hope no other girls here start to get the same idea."

"Agreed." She said, only for the object of their affections to come running past them like the devil himself was after him. "Hey, there he is!"

"But what's he running from?" Risley asked before the ground began to shake.

"This way!"

"After him!"

"He's mine bitch!"

They turned and saw the rest of the guild chasing after Natsu with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh crap, it's the others." Groaned Arana. They watched as a horde of women, all somewhat attractive but none really standing out, faces that seemed to blend into the background rather than being in the spotlight.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu cried out, taking various turns and paths around the guild to try and avoid the women. "It's happening all over again!"

"Come over here and give me some love hot stuff!"

"I bet I can get you really fired up~"

"I have a nice room where we can have some real fun~"

"Hey! Buzz off!" yelled Arana as she and Risley got up and joined the chase. "He's spoken for!"

"I don't see a ring on him!" Called one girl as Natsu kept running.

"Don't underestimate the power of love!" Yelled Risley while Arana let out several threads that tripped some of them up. "Especially ours!"

"Buzz off, you powerful mages hog all the glory and men, we want some!"

"YEAH!"

"Well you ain't getting this one!"

"God damn it, alright! If you girls wanna fight, then bring it on!" Rilsey called angrily.

The group turned and engaged the two while Natsu managed to hide in a closet, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I...I knew it...they're still crazy, they all are!" He spoke with wide eyes. "Which means it wasn't all a dream! Oh man…." he looked at the ring on his hand and tried to pry it off again with a growl, but it held on tight. "Damn it, this thing is definitely cursed! It's going to have everyone here tear me apart!"

"Hey, who's in there?" Asked a voice outside the door that sounded quiet and hollow. "That's my closet."

"N-No one!" Natsu called back in a high pitched voice, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes there is, which is weird. Usually I'm the one who hides in there." Remarked the person casually.

"W-Well the closet is taken! Move along please!"

"...no." the person opened the door, before Natsu held it closed. "Hey, let me in my closet, or I'll make you."

"No! No you can't, just leave me in here!"

"If you don't let me in right now, I'll BREAK the door down!"

"If you do that then you can't hide in the closet either!"

"Fuck it!" they cursed before he found a fist bust through it, covered in chains mind you, before it reached around and grabbed at his scarf, then started to yank on it and slammed him against the door. "You wanna piss me off? Then I'll show you what I can do!"

"Ack! Ok, ok, I'll get out! Just let go of my scarf!"

"Too late!" They yelled before yanking, and broke Natsu's head through the door. "You messed with the-hey! You ain't no girl."

"Ummm… surprise?" He said nervously as he saw the new assailant. 'Please don't be crazy!'

The person was a woman who had dark tanned skin with short black hair, with a grey bikini top and bottom, knee high black boots, with a grey fur overcoat, with several scars across her stomach. "The fuck are you doing in our guildhall?!" She growled as his ring began to glow.

"It's a long story." he sighed, not bothering to cover the ring as he rubbed his head. "Can you just help me find my friend Happy and I'll leave, ok?"

"Hold up. Just why were you hiding in there anyway? Sounds fishy to me, especially since this is a girl's only guild."

"Well all the girls I've met in here have gone nuts, making me stay here longer than I was supposed too! I've tried to leave but stuff keeps happening!" He defended himself while tapping his head. "I tried to sleep off a concussion, but I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd just get Happy and head out."

"Who the hell is Happy? You know what, I don't believe you, you came here to be a perv, didn't you?!" She glared while the ring glowed more, making her heart start to beat faster. "Gah! What are you doing to me, did you poison me?!"

"No I swear, I don't even use poison, I use flames." He held his hands up while lighting one of them on fire. "See?"

"Poison flames?! You're trying to burn me!" She growled before a magic circle appeared in front of her. "You're dead!"

"Eh?!" he let out, only to get himself launched back due to numerous chains that came from the circle, slamming him into the closet with a crash. "Ow! No, you got the wrong idea, I swe- ow!"

"I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out!" She roared, her heart now racing the longer she stared at him. 'WHAT AM I FEELING?!'

Natsu ducked when more chains flew at him before he lit both fists up and gritted his teeth. "You wanna fight? Then I'll show you what I can do!"

"Alright, bring it pinkie!" she roared as she sent several more chains at him.

Natsu swung and broke them when they got close and ran at her while the heat from the flames caused some to start melting the closer he got. "Ha, that's all you got?!" he called as she growled.

"I'm just getting started!" She shouted as another magic circle appeared, this time under his flames as they began to change into chains.

"Eh? How'd you do that?"

"I'm a chain mage, I can make anything I see into chains and control it with my magic!" She smirked as she sent the chains at Natsu, making him jump back as they started wrapping around him. "Now I'm gonna squeeze you until you pop."

"Not if I eat the chains!" He shouted as he began to eat the fire chains, making her growl in anger.

"Hey! Don't eat those!"

"If I don't you'll kill me!" He shouted back as he slurped up the chains like they were one long strand of spaghetti. He broke them off his body and hummed as they were gone. "Mmm, not bad."

She growled while feeling her body get warm, and it wasn't from the flames. 'What is this feeling, what is this?! Is it anger?'

"Now I'm really fired up." Grinned Natsu before inhaling. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Chain wall!" She shouted as she made the rest of her chains block the fire, only for them to get melted into slag. Her eyes widened and went flying backwards, making her mouth open in shock as she slammed against the opposite wall front first and upside down. "Augh…..ow….fuck…."

"Ha, come on, was that it?" He said, his blood rushing from the fight. "I could go on way longer than that."

"Ow….well I… I can't… ow." She groaned before dropping down on her back while feeling stars around her head.

"Wait… are you ok?" He asked, starting to calm down. 'Maybe I used a little too much magic.'

"Fuck… yeah, I think I have few burns, maybe a cracked rib, but what do you care?" She asked as he walked over.

"Why wouldn't I care?" He asked as he walked over. 'Damn, I guess I'm used to most people back in the guild being able to take most of my attacks, I got too carried away here.'

"Because...you're some creep…"

"Hey, I'm not a creep, the name's Natsu lady." He muttered as he helped her sit up. "Sorry about the burns, but you were trying to kill me so...even?"

She groaned and wanted to tell him to fuck off, but when she saw how close their faces were, the warm feeling got ten times stronger. "I...m-maybe, but you owe me, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" He waved before walking off down the hall. "Happy! Come on, we're leaving!"

'W-What just happened?' Thought the woman watching him go. 'I got my butt kicked, by a random creep, and….I'm not too mad about it.' She thought as her body heated up. 'Instead I...wanna see him again?! What is going on?!'

Natsu looked left and right and tried to remember where Milliana's room was again. 'Ok, I think it's around here...right? I bet it'll have cats on it.' He thought as he passed by several more doors. But when he passed one with a dog on it he heard low growling inside. 'Huh? What was that?' He thought as he stopped.

"Cat….I SMELL CAT!" Yelled a voice before the door slammed open and he found himself tackled by something. "I GOT YOU MILLIA- wait, what? You're not her!"

"Yeah, I knew that." He remarked and saw it was a girl with brown hair that was scraggly, with some of it fashioned in the shape of two dog ears on top. She even had painted on whiskers with a loose black t-shirt, blue short shorts and sandals, with her nails looking slightly sharper than normal with a belt around the shorts dangling down the back like a tail. "So who are you, and why'd you attack me?"

"I'm Aruffia, and I am her rival! And I attacked you because you smelled like cats, like her." She growled as the ring began to glow. "What's with that? Are you some weird fan of hers trying to suck up to her? Do you have tons of cats of your own? Cause news flash buddy, DOGS ARE BETTER!"

"What? No, I probably smell like this because of my buddy, Happy! He's a talking cat and I'm trying to find him." He said as he tried to push her off of him. "Hey, c'mon, get off of me!"

She growled and got off him with a huff. "Cats aren't all that big, I could give you a hundred good reasons dogs are ten times better."

"Look, that's not the point, I'm just here to find my pal, Happy." He muttered as he shook his head. "That and escape this crazy place."

"What are you even doing here? Last I checked no guys aloud. Just a girl's only place." She remarked before scratching the back of her ear with her leg, with amazing flexibility and smiled. "Ah, much better."

"Wow, that's convenient." remarked Natsu. "Anyway, it's a long story. Just know that I'll be leaving soon."

"Well if you want that lousy cat girl, she's just around the corner." She muttered with a huff. "But you don't need her."

"To get Happy, kinda do." He remarked casually before walking off.

"You don't need some stupid cat… you need a dog." She said as she began to pant as she started to follow him. "With a dog you're guaranteed a loyal pal. Show them love and care and they'll follow you to the ends of the world."

"Eh, I'm not much of a dog person, besides, I have Happy."

"No, you just need the right dog, one who will show you how good they are~" She grinned while feeling warm inside. "I could help you find one. I'm the go to gal around here when it comes to stay dogs."

"It's fine, like I said I don't need a dog. Ah, this must be Milliana's door." He smiled reaching the cat door and gave it a knock with Aruffia letting out a low growl.

"No, you need a dog, you need ME!"

"Eh?" He looked at her right as the door opened to show a smiling Milliana.

"Natsu-k-HEY! What are YOU doing here?" She hissed seeing Aruffia who growled back.

"I'm here to make sure you don't steal MY man!" She growled as she grabbed one of Natsu's arms.

"Wait, what?!"

"NO! Natsu-kun is mine!" Milliana grabbed the other and pulled him towards her. "Get your smelly paws off him you mutt!"

"NO! He needs to be shown the error of his ways, he needs me to get him a puppy!"

"What?! No, I don't! Happy! Are you in there?!" Natsu called out and wound up getting his pal to come flying out and land on his head.

"Thank god you're alright Natsu! I thought I was gonna be stuck in there!" He cried out, the blue cat now having several bows in his hair and one on his tail with a pink sailor suit on his body.

"Grrrrr." Growled Aruffia to the cat while her canines were noticeably sharp. "Get the hell off him you furball!"

"No, he is mine you flea riddled mutt!" Hissed the cat themed mage, making Natsu gulp nervously as he sensed a fight about to start, with him in the middle of it.

"Oh please, I can practically hear the tiny bastards crawling all over him. Probably got them from you and the rest of those rats in there."

"Take that back right now or I'll give you a trim!" Hissed Milliana with narrowed eyes. "My kitties are cleaner than you could ever hope to be!"

"Natsu, what's happening?" Happy groaned.

"I don't know anymore Happy." He said as he tried to pull his arms free. He felt their grips tighten while Aruffia gave a dark grin.

"Why don't I show you what my fangs can do. Remember the last time you got in my way?"

"Of course, you spent three weeks in the infirmary licking your wounds after you lost." Milliana responded with a fanged grin.

"Yeah, and you missing most of your hair. Why don't you tell this hot stuff about where those scars are? Go ahead, tell him."

Milliana hissed louder with Natsu and Happy swearing they saw a huge cat rising up behind her. "I'M GOING TO FIX YOU MYSELF!"

"That's for males you dumbass! I'm a grade A bitch." Aruffia leaned near Natsu and gave his cheek a lick, making him, Happy, and Milliana go wide eyed. "Why don't I really show you what this bitch has~?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE!" Milliana hissed as she launched herself at Aruffia, making her lose her grip on Natsu.

"Natsu run!" cried Happy.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He shouted as he began to run away. He heard the sounds of a regular dog and cat going at it, clothes getting torn up too, with a piece of underwear landing on his shoulder. "I didn't wanna get put in between there, I just got done fighting this one crazy girl who tried to kill me with chains."

"Well let's just focus on leaving! I wanna go home!" Happy cried out as he landed on Natsu's head. "Run!"

Natsu picked up the speed while Happy struggled to get the ribbons and dress off, all the while they were on a one way collision with a rather petite girl walking down the hall looking in a hand mirror.

"Ah, mirror mirror, who is the fairest in the guild?"

"That would be….Kagura-san." Remarked the mirror back.

"LIES! You're supposed to say me!" They growled giving it a shake. "Say it right!"

"But you asked for the truth! And you ar-"

"JUST TELL ME THAT I AM THE FAI- ow!" They cried, crashing into Natsu and fell on her butt with the pink haired mage not dropping. "Watch where you're going!"

"Ah, sorry about that!" Natsu said as he held out his hand to help her up. "I'm kinda in a rush."

"Hmph, that isn't going to be...enough?" She said as she looked at Natsu's face, unaware of the ring glowing. "Hey, what's a man doing here anyway?"

"I'm leaving, don't worry about it." he remarked before noticing the person was a girl around Wendy's height with blond hair like Lucy, except it was long and going down her back ending in curls, and wearing a white ball gown dress.

"Are you some sort of pervert? That's the kind we get around here." she remarked with a glare.

"Well I'm not, I came to get Erza her cheese cake, stuff happened, I hit my head, and then I lost Happy." He listed off while pointing to the blue cat who gave a wave. "Who are you?"

"I am the most beautiful mage in Mermaid Heel! Surely you know my name, don't you?" she remarked with a hand on her chest with a smug look and her head turned away.

"Uh…..nope, not really." He remarked after a quick one second of thought.

"Y-You swine! How dare you lie to me like that!" she scowled while blushing. "How could a commoner like you not recognize beauty?"

"Uh….because I've been busy?" He replied back confused, acting like she was asking a real question. "I've never seen you before."

"W-WHAT?! I am the most famous member of the guild!"

"Really? How come I've never seen you before, or see you at the tournament?"

"Because as the most beautiful and fairest of the guild, it's my duty to keep my form from being besmirched in a pointless fight. After all, a girl has to look her best all the time." She boasted with her hands on her hips.

"... that's dumb, that's really, really dumb.' He said bluntly, making her gasp. "I know tons of girls who look pretty as they kick butt."

"H….How….dare you!" She puffed up her cheeks in anger while feeling odd in her chest. "How dare you say that to my face!"

"It's true. There's Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Lucy." Happy started listing off.

"There's also Milliana, Kagura, Beth, a-"

"Enough!" She cut them off with an eye twitch. "I am the REAL princess around here. Those are second fiddles compared to me." she spoke firmly while glancing at her chest for a brief moment and back at them, which Happy noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You looked down for a moment."

"N-No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, right at your ch-" Happy started, before he grinned like a cat who caught the canary, something she noticed and paled. "Oh I know why~"

"N-N-No you don't!"

"Yes I do~"

"N-No you don't!"

"What is going on, what do you know Happy?" Asked Natsu cluelessly.

"She was talking about her-"

"SILENCE!" She shouted, red faced. "If you say one more word I'll drag you and lock you in Milliana's room!"

"Ha! Jokes on you, I already experienced that." Boasted Happy before getting depressed with his head drooped. "I'll never forget it…."

"Good, because if you do talk I'll forge some paperwork to make it so she owns you!" She threatened.

"Hey, don't threaten Happy!" frowned Natsu. "Happy's my best pal."

"Ai!" Chimed in the cat with his paw raised. "Natsu here saved me, he's the best mage around in all of Fairy Tail."

"R-Really? But you aren't nearly as powerful and beautiful as I am!"

"He has the same size chest as you." Happy muttered. "Flat as a board."

She paled and went stiff with Natsu looking at her.

"Wow, you're right." He said as he leaned in a bit. "She is flat, she reminds me of Wendy, she's even the same height."

"I wonder if she's a kid too?"

"I-I'M 18!" She shouted, her face now red. "J-Just shut up! I am not flat! A-And even if I was that doesn't matter! Beauty isn't just about having big old boobs!"

"She's jealous~" Happy called out with a snicker.

"I am not you annoying rat!"

"It's ok, our friend Wendy is the same way and she's just fine the way she is." Remarked Natsu casually.

"You said she was a kid though! I am not a child!" She yelled while flailing her arms around, the ring making her chest tighten up with her stomach feeling aflutter. "I-I'll prove it if I have too!"

"How?"

"I….I….I just will!" She shouted as her face turned red.

"Um, that's not really necessary, I'm just trying to leave." He remarked bluntly while looking around. "As soon as I find the exit."

"H-Hey! Don't just ignore me damn it!" she fumed as he started to walk the opposite way with her following.

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to leave, sorry to bug you." He called as he kept walking. 'Maybe I should just start knocking down walls until I get outside?'

"Don't you know any manners? It's rude to just walk away from a lady when she is talking." She shouted as she jogged to keep up. "Now you stop and listen to me damn it!"

"I am listening, but I'm also thinking at the same time." He said as he approached a wall. 'Ok, I've spent enough time here, time to do this the fairy tail way!'

"It's polite to turn and face-wait, what are you doing?" She asked when she saw him bend his knees and pull his fist back before it lit up in flames.

"I'm getting out of here!"

"No, don't you dare! On the other side of the wall i-"

"Here I go!" He swung his fist, causing a huge explosion against the wall making the girl cover her eyes as Natsu charged into the hole. "Freedom!" He called, only to blink in surprise. "Wait… is this a bathroom?"

"Wrong Natsu-kun, it's the communal bathing area."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked as he and Happy found themselves in an extravagant looking bathing area with marble columns and fountains, with Kagura and the other girls there in the water or clad in towels, all of whom smiled when they caught sight of him. "Uh….hehe, sorry, my bad...I'll just go…" he said as he gulped nervously, anticipating them to start attacking him any second for busting in.

"Why? You're already here, so why don't you join us?" spoke up Risley.

"Yeah, you can come over and I'll wash your back~" Arana said as she licked her lips.

"If you're out of bed and can walk, I don't see why you can't come soak with us." Smirked Kagura while the short girl next to Natsu puffed out her cheeks while looking red.

"Y-You all shouldn't be this relaxed about this! T-This heaven broke into the bathing area! He's a pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"Ah'm not complain'." winked Beth. "And ya can join us if ya want." She said as the girl blushed.

"I-I do not bathe with commoners!"

"Is that any way to talk to your guildmates?" Kagura said with a frown. "What would the guildmaster say if she could hear you now?"

"I-I'm right here…." Muttered the woman, making the others look down at a floating bucket with the woman inside while nervously poking her head out.

"Guild master, you know you can grow yourself back to your normal size, right?"

"...yes." She said nervously. "I don't like it though, I'm too big like that, people stare…"

"Aw come on, we don't stare that much." Remarked Aruffia waving her hand and turned to Natsu. "Hey big boy, ditch the clothes and jump on in!"

"What?" He said in shock. "No way, I need to leave! Wait… weren't you and Milliana fighting? Wait...where is she?" He asked before he felt a wet warm body tackle him from behind. He went splashing into the water with Happy floating above the water while Milliana giggled.

"I got you Natsu-kun~" She said as she rolled him around so his face was out of the water. "Now come give your kitty a kiss~"

"Hey! Get in line!" Growled Aruffia before the bathhouse shook since the numerous unnamed girls rushed over and started crowding around Natsu.

"Yes, it is only fair I kiss him first, I am the strongest here after all." Kagura said as her face heated up a bit.

"No way! He owes me for making me feel weird!" Shouted the girl with chains on her.

"I-I am the guild master...maybe I could um…. Have the first kiss?" Suggested the small woman looking bright red. "J-J-J-Just to make sure it's safe of course!"

"Noooo, I caught him so I get the first kiss, nya!" Yelled Milliana trying to shove the extra girls away with a hiss. "Back off! He's mine!"

"Hell no you alley cat, he's mine!" Aruffia growled as she tried to pull the pink haired dragon slayer towards her.

"Don't underestimate the power of my affections!" cried Risley before charging over.

"Indeed, I will not be left out!" Arana called as dashed over as well.

Natsu went wide eyed as he found himself utterly swamped by all the girls, finding most of his vision obscured by their chests. 'I-Is this really happening?! Have they all gone nuts?!' he thought as he eyed his glowing ring. 'YOU! This is all your fault! If I could just get you off then I could finally leave!'

The girls shoved each other to try and get to his lips, but several of them wound up getting flung aside due to Kagura who cupped Natsu's cheeks with a smile. "I believe it is time I claim you as mine Natsu-kun~"

The dragon mage found his lips pressed against her own, making Happy and the others gasp while Natsu's eyes widened. As soon as their lips met Natsu's ring glowed brightly one last time before it began to disintegrate.

And with that kiss, something in Natsu just clicked. He felt something inside him rising to the surface as his eyes became more dragon-like. He let out a low growl before grabbing Kagura by the shoulders and kissed back hungrily.

"Alright, so he does have some balls! And here I thought we'd have to explain the birds and bees to him!" Laughed Risley.

"Now it's a party." Smirked Arana as the girls watched the two start making out, with Natsu picking Kagura up by grabbing her ass and held her closer to him, which surprised Kagura, but didn't make her stop.

"S-Stop this! You both are in public!" Cried out the newest girl as she covered her eyes.

"Awww, someone's too shy~" sang one of the girls.

"So pure, probably never even saw a man naked."

"I-I'm leaving you pervs!" She cried as she ran away.

"How much you wanna bet she'll make a move when we're done?"

"20 jewels say she does it halfway."

"You're on!"

(Later)

"What's taking him so long?" Frowned Erza with her arms crossed. "It shouldn't take this long for a simple trip. Unless he got sidetracked, he should have been back hours ago." Frowned Erza. "If he takes any longer he'll ruin my cheese cake, it needs to be refrigerated!"

"Maybe flame head got lost." Spoke Gray. "I wouldn't be surprised if he found himself in another town and got into a brawl."

"No, he knows what will happen if he doesn't come back with my cheesecake." Erza said darkly, right as the guild doors opened. "Finally, Nats-Natsu?" Erza said as everyone turned to see the energetic Dragon slayer looking exhausted, his clothes torn as he brought over a pink box to Erza.

"I'm...back….here…." he let out with Erza taking the box, but watching as Natsu dragged himself over to a table and sat down. "So….tired…"

"Wait, flame brain's tired? All you did was pick up some cake." Gray said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff...happened…"

"Um, Natsu? Where's Happy?" Lucy asked as she looked around for the exceed.

"He should….be…..right…..behind me….." He groaned as he plopped his head down on the table. "Or...Milliana...got him…"

"You mean you left him?" asked Lucy, now really surprised.

"He'll be fine….she likes cats…." He groaned. "Just...let me sleep….quick… then I...I….I…" he started before his eyes began to close.

"Yo fire ass, tell us what happened." Spoke Gray before they heard Natsu start snoring. He moved over and gave a strong hit to the head.

"Gray!" Frowned Lucy. "He's...still out cold?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"I wonder what happened to him to cause this?" Erza wondered as she dug into her treat before noticing something slightly poking out of the back of his pants. She raised an eyebrow and walked over. "There's something there."

"What? You mean in his pants?" Blushed Lucy.

"No, something under it." She said as she grabbed the dragon slayer's pants and tugged down, just enough for her to see his rear, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Oh my god."

"What, admiring Natsu's ass?" Cana chuckled as she leaned over, only to do a spit take.

"What? What is it?" asked Wendy who curiously peaked over, only to go wide eyed and yelp before covering her eyes.

"What, what is it?! Don't keep us in suspense!" Gray called. "What's on flame brain's ass?"

"The mark of Mermaid Heel that's what!" spoke Cana.

"What?!" Gray called as he rushed over, to see exactly that, the mark of Mermaid heel stamped on Natsu's left ass cheek in bright pink. His jaw dropped open as the whole guild, hearing this, were blown the fuck away. "H-How the hell did that happen!?"

"I don't kn- wait… there's a message?" Erza said as she looked at the other ass cheek. "Natsu, congratulations on being our first male member. Come back as soon as possible, Kagura."

"N-Natsu left the guild?!"

"How did he do something every man dreams of?"

"Wait he still has his Fairy Tail mark, how does that work?!"

"I don't know, but once he wakes up I'll ask him." Erza growled in anger. 'I can't help but feel angry at how this happened, but at the same time, proud he did something like that with someone I can trust.' She thought as she shook her head. 'But he's still going to get his ass kicked for even thinking of leaving the guild like this!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	26. Secre and Asta

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Secre and Asta

Series: Black Clover

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHooohooo! That mission was awesome!" Cheered out Asta pumping his fists into the air. "I feel like I could go again all over again!"

"Asta, we only kicked a small time bandit butt, we could have done it without our magic." Huffed Noelle.

"Oi, then where's the fun in that huh?" Asked Magna with his hands behind his head. "We showed them what we're made of and made it clear you don't fuck with the Black Bulls!"

"Yeah! And we got this totally cool thing from the farmer!" Asta held up some kind of amulet with a rope tied to it, with Noelle shaking her head.

"It doesn't look like anything impressive."

"Well I think it's cool!"

"It kinda looks like junk man." Magna said as he shook his head. "I would have preferred some potatoes at best, especially since Charmy started midnight snacking more!" he yelled while shaking a fist in the air.

"Aw yeah, I'd love some of those!" Asta called before getting an idea. "Oh, I know, I'll give this to Nero, maybe then he'll stop pecking my head!"

"I doubt that'll work. What would a bird want with that?" Deadpanned Noelle.

"I dunno, don't birds like to collect shiny things?" He said as they approached the hideout.

"Nah, that's dogs." Magna waved his hand. "I should know, one tried to take my glasses and I had to wrestle them back. I sure showed it!"

"I think that's because the mutt mistook you for another dog." Noelle said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oi! You wanna say that again?!"

"No, I know you have a hard time understanding words." She remarked as Asta headed towards his room.

"Oi, Nero! Where are you, I got something for you!" He called out before feeling something land on his head, followed by a sudden pecking to the forehead. "Ow ow ow! Stop that, I got you something!"

The small bird stopped while Asta rubbed his forehead.

"Here, I got you an amulet, we got it after our mission, and I thought you might want it." He held the amulet up for the bird to see who tilted it's head looking at it, but promptly turned it's whole body away from it. "Hey, c'mon! Birds like shiny stuff, right?!" Asta called as he held it towards the bird. "C'mon, take it, how about you wear it, huh?"

"Caw." let out the bird without looking at it.

"Come on, take it, consider it a peace offering, ok?" Pleaded Asta nudging it against Nero. "It won't hurt you just to try it on."

"Caw." The bird said as it pecked Asta once more, this time on the hand holding the amulet.

"OW!" he let out, dropping it as Nero flew off his head making him frown and point at it. "You're gonna wear it once! I'll show you it's worth it!"

"Caw."

"This isn't over!" He called as he raced after the bird. "Get back here!"

Nero flew ahead of him and went around in circles as Asta jumped, lunged, and even dropped down to try and get the amulet on the bird.

"Gah! I will get you!" He called as he chased after Nero, right as the bird accidentally flew into a dead end. "Ah ha! Got you now!"

"Caw!" Nero called, showing the faintest hint of emotion as Asta tied the amulet around her.

"See? It fits." He said as the amulet suddenly began to glow along with Nero. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion before a bright light emitted from it, temporarily blinding him as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a slender woman with black hair in a bob style. She had dark bags under her eyes and she was wearing a black dress with thin straps and a short, ruffled skirt that resembled feathers, and strangely she had two small black horns on either side of her head. On her back was a small pair of black wings that reminded Asta of the bird that had once stood there. "N-Nero?!"

The girl blinked and looked startled as she looked at herself with stunned silence. "I….I'm….human again?"

"Nero?! That you?!" Asta cried out as she kept looking herself over.

'Huh, the horns and wings are new, are they the result of using curse magic and being forcibly turned human again?' She thought before calming herself down and turning to Asta. "Yes, it's me."

"E-EH?! You're a girl?!"

"Yes." replied Nero without changing her expression as Asta's jaw hung open. "It's not that surprising."

"Yes it is!" He cried out as she just stared at him blankly. "As a bird I thought you were a boy!"

"What made you think that?"

"I...I dunno!" he spoke up while flailing his arms. "You just felt like a boy!"

"Rude." She said as he frowned.

"I'm rude?! You're the one who kept pecking my head!" He yelled out while pointing at it with both fingers.

"Because you annoyed me when you yelled too much when I was right there." She said as she reached out and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" he covered the spot. "That's 'cause I was excited or angry!"

"It was annoying, you should stop it." She said as she stood up.

"Never!"

"Quiet." She said as she flicked him again.

"OW!" He cried as he clutched his head. "Stop that!"

"I will, after you learn how to lower your voice." She said as she looked down at her body. 'It feels strange to be human again...'

Asta frowned and turned his head with a huff and crossed his arms. "So... what now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, unwavered.

"I mean, you're not exactly a bird now, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going away if that's what you mean." She said as she walked towards him.

"Wait, really? Why?"

"Because it's my duty to stick around."

"Your duty?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"You have a duty? You were a bird that just liked to peck my head!"

"And sit on it, it was very comfortable." She nodded with Asta looking at her, really lost.

"It is?"

"Yes, your hair was soft, it was like a comfortable nest." She said, slightly confused at her own words. 'Why would I think that? Have I been a bird for too long?'

Asta gave his hair a small rub before shaking his head and pointed at her. "Hold it! You didn't explain the duty part yet!"

"I don't have too, you don't need to know." She said as he let out a groan. "What I need to know however is where you got this amulet from. It's magic is something to be wary of if it manages to forcibly change me back to my form."

"Eh, this old farmer gave it to us, he said he found it in his well." Asta said as she nodded.

"I see, it is probably an ancient amulet made by mages to transport prisoners by forcibly disrupting their ability to use magic."

"So this whole time you could change into a girl?"

"No, I was always a girl, even when I was a bird I was a female bird." She remarked without changing her expression. She looked at the amulet and grabbed it before she tried to take it off, but it didn't budge. "Asta, the amulet is stuck, I cannot remove it, probably a feature built in to keep prisoners from removing it."

"Let me try." He said as he reached over and grabbed it and began to lift it up. He gritted his teeth feeling it resist and pulled harder, but it wouldn't budge. "Gah! It won't move!" He cried out as she frowned.

"This could be a problem."

"Wait! Maybe I can cut it." He said as he brought out his grimoire.

"That sounds like a bad idea, what if you behead me?" She pointed out as he pulled out his sword.

"Nah, that won't happen! Trust me."

"No, I want to go back to my special spot now." She said as her wings began to flap and she began to hover off the ground.

"Hold still!" He called as she zoomed towards him. 'Wait, by special spot does she mean my head?!' He tried swinging up, aiming for the amulet, but she miraculously spun around the edge, causing him to yelp when she tackled him and felt her feet on his head.

"Hold still… why is your head so small?" She asked with a frown.

"It's not." he groaned from under her as he dropped his sword.

"I don't like this, it doesn't feel the same." she muttered while trying to get comfy, but that just dug her feet into Asta's face.

"Ow! You're too big." he groaned under her.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked with a frown. "I demand a new spot."

"How?" he let out while trying to get up from under the extra weight.

"Just do it. Still, I'll try something new." She said as she removed and placed herself on his lap.

Asta sighed and sat up, rubbing his face which had two foot prints on it. Only for Nero to lean back and lightly hit him in the face with her head. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"Hmmm, this spot is decent." She hummed. "You may have to grow out your hair so it is more comfortable and I can rest my head against it like before."

"What?! No! Get off of me!" He spoke trying to stand up, but she just calmly headbutted him again. "OW!"

"Stay still, you must be a good perch." She scolded as he rubbed his nose. "Yes, I do believe this will be a good replacement for my special place."

"My lap?"

"Yes, since I cannot fit on your head I shall rest here from now on." She declared with a small nod.

"...EEEEEHHHH?!" He shouted, making her sigh and headbutt him again.

"Learn to control your voice."

"OW! Stop that!" He frowned before he stood up, causing her to fall off him. "The fact you're a girl won't stop me from treating you any different!"

"How rude, treating me like this after you radically change my life with no warning, how cruel." She stated, making him pause. "And to someone who has been by your side through numerous dangerous situations and moments."

"W-Well, I uh… but y-"

"And I even followed you to the wizard trials, I made sure not to leave your side, I was your only companion when you first got here, and now you are throwing me away like a moldy potato, shame."

Asta felt that one hit him in the heart and slumped over. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"And here I am, a vulnerable girl who now has her magic forcibly taken from her because you wanted to show off your latest reward. You won't even fulfill my one request, when did you become so cold Asta?"

Asta nearly fell over from slumping over harder and felt like crawling under a rock with how she phrased all that. "I-I….."

"Maybe I should just leave since I apparently inconvenience you, leave my only home as a poor, defenseless, magicless girl, with no way of protecting herself, is that what you want from me Asta?" She asked looking at him with her expression staying the same, but Asta still felt like his heart was breaking.

"N-No….no, you can stay Nero, I promise!" He said quickly.

"And I can still have my special spot?"

"Sure!"

"And anyth-"

"Yes, yes, anything you want, I swear!" He promised desperately.

"Alright, but one thing. My real name isn't Nero."

"Eh? It isn't? What is it then?"

"Secre. Secre Swallowtail."

"Really? Huh… I like it, do you want me to call you that instead of Nero?"

"It would be silly to call me that if I just gave you my real name."

"I guess so, so, Secre, I guess we better go tell Captain Yami, right?"

"If you tried to keep it from him, you'd suffer." she remarked bluntly.

"Of course I would!" He cried out, imagining the captain tearing him apart.

"Then you already have the answer."

"R-Right, let's goooo!" he proclaimed before running out of the room while she casually walked after him.

(Later)

"So let me get this straight. Nero, that tiny bird you always have with you, turned into a girl? Bullshit." Yami said with a frown. "If you wanna bring a girl over then just do it, don't parade her around."

"It's true I swear!" He cried out while gesturing to her. "She turned into one when I put that amulet on her!"

"What the hell kind of amulet?"

"It's one I got from a farmer from the last mission I was just on!"

Yami let out a puff from his cigarette, closed his eyes with a sigh, and grabbed Asta's head with a dark look over his face. "What kind of prank are you trying to pull on me? Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"It's not a prank, I swear!"

"Then prove it!" He said in annoyance as Secre cleared her throat.

"If you need a demonstration, I can show it."

"Then go ahead, prove it."

She closed her eyes as the amulet started to glow, before her form started to shift back into Nero, making Yami let go of Asta's head who sighed in relief.

"Well shit, guess you were telling the truth." He said as she instantly changed back into her human form.

"Whoa, wait, I thought you said you couldn't use magic!?"

"I fibbed."

"EEEEHHHH?!" He shouted in disbelief. "B-B-B_BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE HELPLESS NOW! I MADE ALL THOSE PROMISES!"

"I know, and I appreciate them all." She said as she moved towards him. "Now move, I want my special spot back now."

"Move? Move how?"

"Sit down so I can sit in my spot."

"Hold up." spoke Yami cutting in as he walked over and looked down at Secre. "So you mean to tell me, this whole time you've been a small bird perching on the kid's head?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "It was very comfortable."

"And you just managed to turn into a girl now?"

"I've always been one."

"So you're a perv then." Yami said as he took another puff.

"No, I didn't spy on Asta in the nude. Unlike some girl." She remarked bluntly while Noelle sneezed in her room. "I was merely acting like a bird, after being sealed into one for five hundred years my mind began to become a bit muddled."

"500 years?!" Asta went wide eyed. "How is that possible?!"

"I can't say. It's also related to my duty." She said as she shook her head. "Anyway, Asta promised that I could stay here."

Yami raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So you're over 500 years old, can turn into a bird, and were promised a spot here from the kid?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Tch, you got it all wrong." he scoffed before putting a hand on her head. "Anyone who sticks around here with that kind of backstory would fit right in." he remarked bluntly, catching both off guard. "You should know what the Black Bulls are like. We always got room for one more weirdo."

"So… I can stay?"

"She can stay?"

"She's a Black Bull, ain't she?" He let go and blew out more smoke. "She just needs a robe to finish it all up."

"Great!" Asta said with a smile.

"Besides, I'm a sucker for young love, now get lost you two."

"Eh?" Asta blinked with Secre non expressive before Asta blushed and stuttered. "W-W-W-W-Wait Captain Yami! It's not like that!"

"Thank you, now go sit down Asta, I need my special spot now." She said as Yami let go of them.

"C-C-Can't it wait till later?"

"No, you promised, now sit.' She said as she headbutted him. 'I miss my beak.'

"Ow! Ok ok!" He said as he moved over to a couch and sat down, having her immediately sit down on his lap. He blushed at the closeness, but closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on other things. "W-Why do you still want me to do this?! You can just sit on the couch!"

"It doesn't feel the same." She said as she crossed her arms. "I like this more."

"Why?"

"I figured you would have no problem, given you have a girl this close to you." She said as he began to stutter and blush.

"I-I-I-It's not like that!"

"Then would you care to explain it to me?"

"I-I…..no?"

"That's what I thought." She said with a faint smile as she made herself comfortable.

Asta gulped and went still, hoping she wouldn't sit for too long.

(An hour later)

"N-Ner-"

"Secre."

"R-Right, Secre, can you please get off me?"

"Why?"

"I uh… can't feel my legs?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before giving one of his legs a pinch.

"Ow!"

"Seems you can feel them."

"I….need to go to the bathroom!"

"Liar."

"No I swear it's the truth!"

"You suddenly have to go right after lying to me?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like a fool?"

"N-No, but I really do have to go!"

"If I get up will you run?"

"To the bathroom!"

"So that's a yes."

"Augh! That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy!" He proclaimed before he grabbed her from under the arms and lifted her before he stood up and set her down on her feet and took off running. "See you later!"

"...He will pay for that later." She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

(Later)

"Ah, that feels loads better." He sighed happily as he made his way to his room. "I thought I was gonna explode." He reached his room and opened the door only to pause as his eyes went wide before he quickly closed the door, "Nero?!"

"I saw you." spoke the girl through the door.

"No you didn't!" He called back with a groan. "What's happening in there?"

"I waited until you were done of course. You were going to come back here sooner or later."

"I get that…. But what did you do to my room?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Last I checked there were a lot less blankets, pillows and mattresses last time I was in it."

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

"That seems like a bad idea." He called back.

"Would you rather I come out there and MAKE you open it?"

"...no." he said as he slowly opened the door. He looked at Secre and the mound of blankets, pillows, and mattresses on his bed.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now come over, you need to get comfortable."

"Secre, what is this? Why did you drag all this stuff to my room?"

"To make a bigger nest for both of us of course."

"Both?" he blinked before blushing. "Uh...you mean….with the two of us in it?"

"Yes, you said I could stay with you." She said matter of factly.

"You do know as a Black Bull you can have your own room, right?"

"Of course."

"Which means way more space for yourself."

"Says the one who always talked about having to share space with his siblings."

"Well, you aren't my sibling, so you don't have to share a room with me if you don't want to, I won't make you."

"Whoever said I don't?"

"Uh…..um….." he trailed off, speechless and realizing he hit a wall on that one.

"I want to stay with you, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Well…..it's because of….you know." he blushed harder.

"You being skittish on a cute girl sitting on your lap?"

"Y-Yeah! It is! I've never had something like that happen to me before! Besides, my heart belongs to sister Lily!" He declared with his fists in the air which irked the girl. "I know she keeps rejecting me, but I know when I become wizard king things will change!"

"No, it won't, nuns can't get married!" She shouted, showing a bit of anger through her calm facade. "You could be the wizard king for the entire world and it wouldn't be enough to change that!"

"T-Then I'll change the laws! I'll make it wo-"

"NO, YOU CAN'T! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" She yelled, making Asta reel back with Secre narrowing her eyes. "Your determination is commendable, but there are some things even YOU can't change."

"No, I-"

"No, you can't! It won't work, if you force her she'll just hate you! She will never love you in the way you want her too!" Spoke Secre while moving up in his face making him press against the door. "Just move on and see what is in front of you, see that someone wants to show you love, love that you want to give that damn nun!"

Asta slid down the door while Secre moved back and took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Pardon me, I haven't raised my voice like that in a long time."

"I-I see… wait, did you just confess to me?"

"...of course not." She said as she looked away as her face heated up slightly. "Why would I do something like that?"

"But you just said see what's in front of me." He pointed out as she moved back to the nest and began to cover herself in blankets. "Hey, wait, you did confess, and now you're denying it?!"

"Can't hear you, I need some sleep."

"But it's noon…"

"Zzzzzzz."

"You're just saying Z! Come on, talk to me!"

"ZZZZZZZZ."

Asta frowned and opened his mouth, but let out a sigh. "Alright, you're choice, but I'm gonna go grab some lunch." He said as he turned to leave. "Do you want anything?"

"...sunflower seeds."

"Ha! Sleeping people can't talk back!"

"Zzzz…. sleep talking….zzzzz."

"Well I'll still grab some anyway." He said as he opened the door and left. "See you in a bit."

Secre waited till she heard Asta leave and slowly stop making any sounds. 'So… I told him how I feel by accident. This… will complicate things.'

Asta made his way down the hall and to the kitchen while already hearing the sound of a commotion going on. "Guys? What's going on, is Charmy on another rampage?"

"Oi! I was saving that!"

"It was in the kitchen so finders keepers!"

"Fight me you ass!"

Asta reached the kitchen and ducked when several plates flew over his head and saw Charmy zooming away from Magna on her cloud with him wielding his bat as she munched on a cake on a platter. 'Yep, it was Charmy, like usual.'

"You give that back Charmy or I'll send you flying!"

"No way, all the food is mine, mine, MINE!"

"I spent most of my savings on that cake!"

"And it is delicious! You should have eaten it sooner!" She hummed while licking her cheeks with several tick marks showing on Magna's head.

"I'll freaking kill you!" He roared before forming a sphere made of flames in his hand before he took up a throwing stance and hurled it at her. "Choke on that!"

"Thanks for the fire to cook!" She laughed as Asta entered the kitchen.

"Hey Asta, what are you doing here?" asked Vanessa who was sipping from a bottle of alcohol and looking flushed.

"Just here to get some food for me and Secre, she made a nest in my room."

"Secre? Who that?" she asked.

"Nero, she turned into a girl." He said, making the drunk mage spit out her wine.

"What?!" She yelled, catching the attention of the others, right when Magna managed to get his hands on Charmy.

"Ha! Got you ya little imp!"

"W-W-What did you say Asta?" Spoke Noelle with wide eyes.

"Nera's a girl now, and she won't leave my room."

All of them stared at him in silence before Vanessa looked at the bottle.

"And here I thought I was drunk right now. How's that happen?"

"I gave her an amulet and it short circuited her magic I think?" He said with a shrug. "Do we have any sunflower seeds?"

"In the cupboard." Spoke Luck while Noelle shook her heads.

"You mean Nero is now an actual girl now?!" 'Ahhh! I wonder what she looks like! Is she as cute as she was as a bird?'

"Yep, she's short and has horns and wings, and she keeps headbutting me!" He frowned rubbing his head. "I think I preferred it when she had a beak."

"Oh I gotta see this!" Vanessa laughed as she got up.

"Well, you'll see her a lot, Yami made her a Black Bull."

"WHAT?!"

"Can she fight?" asked Luck.

"I think so."

"I wanna see her! To Asta's room!" He cheered before he took off running.

"Let's go!" Vanessa cheered. "I wanna see the new Nero!"

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea!" called Asta.

"I wonder if she can eat normal food." wondered Charmy.

"She wanted sunflower seeds, but she should be able to eat other stuff too."

"Oooh! I'll bring her tons of tasty food!"

"I don't think she needs anything else, trust me."

In the room, Secre herself was in deep thought and berating herself for her slip up. 'I let myself get ahead of myself, it's not like me to act like that.' She thought as she covered herself with several more blankets. 'This amulet must be part of it. I'm usually able to keep my emotions in check, but it's changed ever since this thing was put on me.' She thought as her wings fluttered. 'It must be a side effect of changing back against my will, I must be unstable.'

That's when she heard the door slam open and rolled her eyes. "If you came here to make me come out, it's not going to work Asta. Did you bring the seeds?"

"Whoa, it is a girl's voice, Asta was right!" Called Vanessa as the door slammed open.

"Come on, let's fight!" Smiled Luck while Magna walked over to the blankets and tried looking under them.

"Oi, are you really Nero?"

"My name is Secre." She called out as Vanessa jumped into the pile. "No, this is my nest…"

"Nest? This is just a bunch of blankets." She said as she began to dig through the blankets. "Come out, I wanna see you!"

"It's mine and Asta's nest…" She muttered in annoyance while trying to kick Vanessa off. "Now get off."

"Your and Asta's? Wait…. Are you two a couple?" She asked as her face lit up.

Secre blushed before finding the light hitting her as Luck got the blanket off her face and looked at her curiously making her close her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you look so adorable!" Vanessa gushed. "Asta! Get over here with your girlfriend!"

"W-W-W-We're not like that!" he waved his hands in front of himself. "R-Right Secre?"

"I…. that's not quite true." She said as she looked away. "You did promise I could do what I wanted…"

Magna turned to Asta with a glare. "Is that true Asta?"

"Well….yeah, I did…" he admitted rubbing the back of his head while looking away before finding Magna in his face.

"You lucky son of a bitch! How long were you gonna keep this from me, huh?!"

"I-It just happened today though! And it's complicated!" He denied as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Asta, s-stop trying to...to weasel out of it and kiss her!" She slurred before taking another gulp from her bottle.

"EH?!" he gaped at her with Secre looking at the witch and suddenly headbutting her, catching him off guard.

"OW!"

"Don't interfere." She said as Vanessa groaned and collapsed.

"Why…."

"Hey, how strong are you?" Asked Luck getting in her face.

"Out of my nest.' She said before headbutting him as well.

Luck reeled back, but smiled at her without dropping down. "Does this mean you wanna fight? Great!"

"No, I only want my Asta, but Magna does want to fight you, said he would call you senpai if you did."

"Oi! I did not!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to beat him!"

"Hey! Who says you're gonna beat me anyway?"

"Take it outside or Yami will be mad." Secre called. 'Just leave me here alone.'

"Aw don't worry about those two." Vanessa waved her hand with a chuckle before frowning. "If anything you should try and liven up with this stuff." She held up her bottle for emphasis.

"I don't drink, it muddles the mind." She said as she shook her head.

"Aw don't be so stiff about it. One sip would probably get you to relax like that." urged the witch poking Secre in the cheek with it.

"No. Please leave." She said as she leaned away.

"Vanessa, if she wants to be on her own, then it's no skin off our nose." spoke up Noelle waving her hand while inside was another story. 'Oh man, I don't know whether I wanna see her get drunk or not! Would she act like Vanessa? Be more shy? Both?!'

"Yeah, she… she needs time." Asta said awkwardly. "Here's your seeds Secre."

"Thank you." she took the bag and started pouring them on the bed before tossing the bag, then leaned down with her head moving up and down, grabbing one seed at a time.

"Um, Secre? You can use your ha-' Asta started, only for Vanessa and Noelle to shush him.

"Now now, let her eat her own way." Vanessa said as Noelle rapidly nodded her head.

Asta looked confused, but just watched with them as Secre chewed the seeds up in her mouth.

'Tasty… why are they watching me? Strange.'

(Later)

Secre's wings twitched as she sat on a couch, trying to ignore Charmy presenting her various dishes.

"C'mon, eat, eat! You need to taste this yummy foooood!"

"I don't need to eat that much."

"Then at least taste it! Do it! Dooooo it!" She cried as she tried to force a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Secre kept her expression the same and mouth closed before pushing it away. "No thank you."

"No! You have to try it! What will it take to make you eat?!"

"...Asta has to feed me." she admitted with light pink cheeks and looked down making Charmy perk up.

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes…"

"Great! ASTAAAAAAAAA!" Charmy called, summoning several sheep to go fetch him. They darted off and came back with said boy on their backs looking confused.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked getting up and noticed Secre looking at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Feed her, feed her now lover boy!"

"Huh?!" He went wide eyed and blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Shut up and feed her, FEED HER!" She yelled while handing him the food and pushed him over to Secre.

"Huh?!"

"Feed me, please… be gentle." She spoke looking away with a blush with him finding it both cute, and something that made the situation a huge whiplash.

"I… I what?" He said as Charmy forced him to hold a spoon.

"Feed her!" She ordered eagerly. "She won't try anything unless it's you!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're Asta… the mashed potatoes first please." She opened her mouth with him looking at the spoon and gulped.

"Alright." he held it out to her and saw her bite into the food and chew it for a bit before swallowing. 'I feel like holding seeds in my hand would make more sense right now.'

"Tasty, more please."

(Later)

"Nope, no way, I'm not sleeping in there!"

"Why not?"

"You covered my bed with pillows, blankets and all other stuff, and you're still in it!"

"So?"

"I-I-It's not that easy to sleep in the same bed as a girl my age!" He stuttered out with a blush. "I-I'll go find a spare room to sleep i- whoa!" He cried as a pillar moved up behind him, forcing him into the room and blocking the way out. "What the heck?!"

"It's easier to just come inside. The others are probably asleep so you'd wake them up." She said as she moved over. "I promise not to cuddle… at least not before I go to sleep."

Asta gaped at her while getting an image of that, and going red with steam. 'C-C-Cuddle!? It's not that different from with my siblings, but with how she's been acting, is that ok?! I mean she's not ugly or bad, far from it! But would it be cheating for Sis?'

"Now come, you need your sleep Asta.' She said as she patted the spot next to her.

He gulped and walked over, sat down, and felt Secre lay her head on his shoulder. "So….is sleeping in a real nest different than this?'

"A bit, this feels a lot softer, yet at the same time colder, I miss my feathers." She admitted while he looked at her confused.

"But you still have those tiny wings."

"Yes, but they're small, and before I had feathers everywhere." She remarked while looking at her hand. "I forgot how much easier it was to get cold with normal skin."

"Oh… well you can still wrap yourself up in some blankets." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't freaking out. He tried to get comfy and closed his eyes while Secre put out the torches.

"Goodnight Asta, sweet dreams."

"Night Ne-Secre." He said as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he was alone.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

(Next morning)

"Ah! Yeah, ti- AAAHHHH!" Asta cried as he woke up to find himself being cuddled by Secre. "Nero! You told me you wouldn't cuddle me!"

Said girl didn't stir with Asta's face turning bright red.

'S-S-Stay calm Asta! Stay Calm! Breath in and out!' He thought to himself over and over as he tried to keep his heart calm. 'You can't get too wound up over this. You've fought all sort of people and handled any challenge! You can do this! Just wake her up and act like everything's normal.' He thought as he cleared his throat and began to try and shake her off. "N-Secre, Secre, wake up, you grabbed me."

"Mmm…." She murmured as her eyes began to open. "Asta….shut up."

"Well you have to get up, it's morning."

"I know...now shut up." She growled, looking very annoyed at being woken up.

"But-"

"Asta, shut the fuck up and go back to sleep." She growled as she glared at him.

'She's not a morning person!' He thought before she closed her eyes making him sigh inside. 'Well, sleeping in a bit longer couldn't hurt, right?'


	27. Ladies of the Shade and Peng part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Ladies of the Shade and Peng part 2

Author's note: BTW everyone, before you read this, give my poll a look see. I've been pondering on the idea of setting up my own for extra cash besides my current job. Now IF I go and do that, it would not mean I'm holding back potential chapters for my usual stuff. The only thing you'd pay me, other than being a patron, is the chance at a commission, or commissions, involving oc characters paired with others. I know it's not much, but if you have an oc and wanna see him get it on with fictional girls or guys you like, it would be that kind of stuff. Again though, not one hundred percent sure IF I will go through with it, but if I do, you'll all know. As for price? Once more, that will need more thought into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright ladies, come on. We need to get all of this cleaned up before sunset if we wanna get some distance." Called Song clapping her hands as the girls were in the middle of dismantling the camp site and loading the supplies onto carts. "Come on, the next town is seventy five miles away, remember to put tents on the bottom and food on top!"

"We know, we know, we've done this a million times." Called one as she and several more girls helped break down a tent.

"Hey, has anyone seen Peng and the twins?"

"Peng should be doing his early morning stretches, but the twins? Oh they wouldn't." She groaned. "Who am I kidding, of course they would, someone go check on them, and tell Peng to come help us."

"I'll do it!" Spoke one of them quickly before running off and chuckled in her head. 'This should get me out of doing work for a bit, but if those two are trying to get up and personal with Peng, well that just gives me a bigger reason to stay away and remind those two on what NOT to do.' She thought as she cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile we cut to Peng who was trying to do his morning stretches, but he had two certain snow leopards trying to distract him. How? By trying to do stretches with him, in front of him, while making sure he could see their rears clear as day, making him look at the ground and trying to ignore the tempting sight.

"Ah, you were right Ping, this makes me feel so gooood~"

"Agreed sister, I feel so limber~"

"G-Glad it's working out for you girls." he spoke with a gulp, raising his arms over his head while crouching down and moved up, looking at the sky. 'Keep it together Peng, just a minute or so and you can tell them you're done. You can't quit too soon or your body will feel off for the rest of the day.'

"Ah, I feel so good, but Peng, could you come here and help me stretch out in a new way~?" asked one with a wink making her sister chuckle.

"Or what about me? I think my legs could use a little help~"

"Y-You could just help each other." He coughed as he kept staring upwards.

They went to answer, but the girl who came to find them stopped and interrupted them.

"What are you two doing? You have to help out like everyone else get to packing."

"Oh, that's today?" Asked one twin as Peng perked up.

"You need help? Sure, I'll be right over." He said, relieved to have an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, Song wanted you to give a hand. After all, the more the merrier, plus those big strong muscles of yours would do wonders." She smiled as Peng walked away before she glared at the twins who smiled innocently. "You two were trying to squeeze some private time out of him, weren't you?"

"No, us? We were just exercising." Said one with a grin.

"Yeah, exercise, happy body happy life."

"You two are liars." Growled the snow leopard. "Yin, Yang, just go help break camp, and no funny business with Peng! I don't want to find him bundled up on your cart and you giving some stupid excuse of 'we were making sure everything was packed up'."

"We weren't-"

"-but now we'll keep that in mind." They said with grins as they began to walk towards camp.

'Those two will be the death of me… or more likely, Peng.'

With said male, he reached camp and went over to the food supply and started to get to work on getting the sack of flours stacked up. He made sure they were all secure as he began to pack them into a crate and load them onto a cart that was parked nearby the tent. It helped get his arms to strain themselves, which is just what he'd been lacking lately.

As he did this he tried not to dwell on the fact that the girls began to pass by the food storage quite frequently as he worked.

"Morning Peng."

"Morning."

"Hey Peng."

"Hey."

"Hi Peng~"

"Peng."

"Morning Peng, keep up the good work."

He gave a wave and lugged a bag of potatoes over to another cart while one of the girls watched and leaned on her parasol.

"Wow Peng, you can lift that pretty easily."

"Thanks, but it's not that heavy." He said with a smile as he set down the potatoes. "Just doing my part."

"Sometimes I'm amazed how so much bigger your muscles are. I mean, us girls usually have some trouble, because we're so much more skinny." She remarked while holding her arm out and running her paw across it. "See? So much more dainty."

"Well that doesn't mean you're not all that weak." He reassured while grabbing another bag. "You all have amazing technique and are more agile than I could ever hope to be, I've seen you sparing, you're all amazing fighters."

"Aww, you sure know what to say to a girl, and so early in the morning too~" She giggled. "You're such a ladies man Peng~" She teased as he began to blush.

"W-Well I'm just making sure it's all set up and ready to go, nothing really big." He said as he shook his head. "W-We can't really move camp and leave all the food behind, can we?"

"Well maybe I could lend a paw or two?"

"W-Well… sure, why not, feel free to help out." He said with a shrug as she perked up.

'Perfect.' she walked over and helped him with the bag he was carrying, making sure he could see her face as they got it into the cart, and repeated it over and over, making sure to give him a seductive look each time he looked up at her. She made sure to help him no matter how big or heavy the crate was, even making sure to get nice and close when he picked up a small bag of chopsticks.

'Well this isn't too bad. We're getting the food loaded up quick, and she's probably just looking at me like that because it's still morning. People tend to squint their eyes when they wake up, I'm positive.' He kept telling himself. 'This is an efficient way to make sure we break down camp fast… and nothing else.'

"Mmmmm, thanks for all the help Peng." She smiled as they got the last of the cooking supplies on the cart. "That really took a lot of work, I'll bet your arms are sore."

"Well only a little bit."

"Here, let me help ease the pain." She said as she moved forward and grabbed one of his arms and started to rub it.

"You don't, oh! Oh…..actually, that feels pretty good." He said as he started to protest, before he began to realize that she was actually helping, and that it felt good.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing, just relax and I'll make you feel fantastic~" She whispered with her tail swishing as she rubbed up and down his arm and lightly digging into the skin without using her claws. Peng sighed as he began to relax and let her work her magic. She came close to moving closer before someone cleared their throat.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

They both looked up to see Song staring at them with frown, arms crossed in annoyance.

"O-oh! Hi So-"

"Didn't I ask you to tear down the latrines, June?"

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you meant-"

"No, I meant YOU." She growled. "Now get to it, NOW."

"Yes ma'am!" She rushed off while Peng saw Song sigh and shake her head.

"I swear, it's like herding cats, you tell them to do one thing and the next I always find them around you Peng."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "If it helps she did help me pack up the food supplies."

"Peng…" Song said with a sigh as she rubbed her head. "This can't be happening, you can't just let them weasel into everything you do whenever they want."

"But she did help me get the food loaded up, which means we don't have to worry about that." He argued as she shook her head.

"And did you really need her help? And the rubbing of your arms, that helps us break down camp?"

"Well she did offer."

"But did you really need it?"

"...It did make packing go faster?" He said weakly as she sighed.

"Peng, you need to put your foot down. Being part of this group means we're able to function and deal with each other without any problems, but if they go off and drag you off somewhere, or distract you with their charms, it could be dangerous at the wrong time. In short, you need to know when to make it clear they shouldn't do that." Song said firmly. "It doesn't mean you have to brush them off constantly, you just have to be able to put your foot down and say no now and then, alright?"

Peng saw how serious Song was and slowly nodded. "I understand, it's just…." he rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "I'm not exactly against it, but I don't want it to happen all the time. I mean, the attention is new to me, in total, but I get what you mean. I just don't wanna come across as rude or mean."

"And you won't, I'm not asking you to become an asshole, just...ah! Ok, imagine the twins find you while you are trying to practice your kung fu while they should be working and decide to have some fun, what should you do?"

"Uh...kindly tell them no?"

"No, you need to look them in the eye, keep your voice strong, and make it clear that you need some space to stay in shape. They're big girls, which means they'll understand, but it's only if you speak up and make it clear. Be honest with me, how do you feel if some of the girls flirt with you and distract you from something you want to do?"

"Well… a bit embarrassed and a bit annoyed, but usually I can get right back to what I was doing most of the time."

"But wouldn't it be nice if they stopped themselves? If you can stand firm with them and make it clear that they can't do that all the time, they'll listen." She said with a smile. "Now sure they might still do it now and again, but it won't be constant like it is now, doesn't that sound good?"

"Well….it would be nice if I could do training without them….brushing up close." he admitted with a blush.

"Well then be firm and tell them, but between you and me you'd probably have to strike a deal with them." She sighed as he looked at her in confusion.

"A deal?"

"Just tell them that you would really appreciate to train in peace, but in return they will most likely try to have their fun with you when you aren't, that way they're happy and you get to train."

"But won't they still think it's the same?"

"Maybe, but they might hold off on their own given some time." She said with a shrug. "No ones perfect and we're no exception, and besides, when the ladies of the shade see something they want, they go for it, but you'll just make it worse for yourself if you don't show some backbone soon."

Peng looked at the ground hearing that as Song patted him on the shoulder.

"Give it some thought and talk to me if you want tips. Alright girls! Let's get moving!" she called out to the girls walking away from him. "We have a long way to go to the next town!"

"Right!"

"Peng, can you pull one of the carts?" Song called as the women began to line up the carts into a caravan.

"Can do." He called as he grabbed the cart he had loaded up with food and supplies and got in line.

"Alright everyone, move out!" Song called out before they started to get the carts moving down a path from the area, leading down a slightly steep hill. "Stay together and we'll take a break in a few hours!"

(Later)

It had been a couple of hours since they started moving, the caravan making good time as it was nearing noon as Peng looked at the bamboo forests around them.

'Sometimes I wonder why people don't settle down around here. Feels like these fields go on forever and ever, that's all you really see here.' He thought as he pushed on, looking around and not noticing two sets of eyes watching him from behind.

"Best spot right now, am I right?"

"Indeed, couldn't think of a better spot."

"Wanna try and get some small talk going with him?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey Peng, how are you doing, need some help?"

He looked behind at some of the girls with one waving, both of them giving him seductive looks. "Oh, no thanks, I'm doing ok right now."

"Are you sure you don't want some help pushing that big heavy cart?" Yin asked with a smile. 'And he'll cave in three...two...one…'

"Well…." he looked at the cart and opened his mouth, but passed by Song who was standing there and who started walking beside him. "Song? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come by and make sure no one was lazing behind and set my cart to the side. Is everything going ok on this part?"

"Oh everything is fine, we were just asking Peng if he needed help pushing his cart." Yang said with an innocent smile.

"Hmmm, well it seems like he isn't struggling… but I guess the decision is HIS, isn't it?" Song said as she stared at Peng. "After all, he's a grown boy and can tell if he's having trouble, right?"

Peng saw her raising an eyebrow and looked back at the twins who batted their eyelashes and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Yes, I can tell, and….I'm ok. I can keep on going. This is nothing too big for me."

The twins paused, staring at him in mild shock before grinning.

"So, you finally grew a backbone, huh?"

"About time, things were starting to get predictable and boring~"

Peng looked away while the girls behind the twins noticed the stop and frowned.

"Hey! Keep moving!"

"Don't back everyone up!"

"Sorry!" They called and resumed walking while Song nodded to Peng.

"Good work, you've started the first step to learning. Just remember what I said and it'll be like second nature to you."

"Alright, I will." He said with a nod.

"Good, now then, let's get back to work." She said as she began to move ahead, back to the front.

(Later)

Eventually the group reached an open space with a town just a mile or so away.

"Alright, let's unpack the tents and get ready for bed, we'll set everything up tomorrow morning." Song called out to the group.

The girls agreed and got to work on unpacking with Peng already working on setting up his own tent.

"Hey Peng, need some help?" Called one girl as she walked over. "It's easier with more people."

"Uh…." He looked at her and his tent and thought about before and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm gonna handle it myself. I mean it is my tent after all."

"Peng… your tent is only half as small as the tents we sleep in, and those take at least ten people to set up." She deadpanned. "It's ok to accept some help."

'Well….she's not wrong. I mean it is just setting up a tent after all.' "You're right, I could use the help."

"Cool, let's do this." She said as she began to help him unfold his tent. "So, how has this one been treating you? I know it used to be the old cooking tent so does it smell at night?"

"Not all that much, I've pretty much gotten used to it." He said with a shrug. "It does feel pretty big though for one guy."

"Well, it was the smallest tent we could give you, and we thought you might like a bit of privacy, but if you'd rather come and sleep in one of our tents we'd be happy to obliged." She chuckled. "I just hope you don't mind the twenty some roommates."

Peng gulped hearing that while getting an image and shook his head. "T-That's a nice offer, b-but I better sleep by myself. You know, so it's less….awkward."

"Yeah, we thought that might be the case." She chuckled. "After we get your tent set up I can help you move your stuff in, I think I remember where the girls put your bed."

"You mean the oversized pillow?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah, that one, the really comfortable one."

"As long as it's in one piece, that's all I care about." He said with a sigh. "It's better than the ground, and somehow whenever I ask there seems to be no spare sleeping bags."

"I know, crazy, right." She said as she looked away momentarily.

"Yeah, real crazy." He said as he dropped the subject and just focused on getting the tent up. As he did that Song was sitting in her tent with several other members of the ladies of the shade.

"Alright girls, while camp is getting set up, it's time we get ready for our performance."

"Yeah, we have a few girls scouting out the town, but..."

"But what?"

"It's about Peng." Started one of them, making her groan.

"Tell the twins to leave him alone o-"

"No, it's not about that, our concern is just with him."

"Well don't hold your tongue, speak up."

"Well… we have several concerns about him."

"One being he hasn't experienced one of our 'performances' before."

"I know we went over what we do, but we're concerned on how he'd react to seeing it first hand."

"Yeah, the last thing we want is for him to suddenly have a change of heart and expose us all."

"Plus there's the fact he's a guy, and not...you know, a lady."

Song let out a sigh hearing all this and looked at the ground to let her mind sort through all this. "Ok, we knew this would come up eventually… how about tomorrow we start off small, easy, just hit targets that are either obscenely rich, assholes and so on, and avoid anyone who looks pathetic, innocent and so on."

"So the usual."

"Yeah, but make it really obvious just to Peng, just so he doesn't get cold feet."

"Ok, that might solve that, but what about his gender? You know damn well we've used the whole 'ladies only' rule to keep a ton of creeps away from our group in the past, so what now?"

"Well with our makeup, we could doll up his face, and I'm sure we have some thick kimonos to hide his body frame." Song mused. "It's either that or force him to stay at camp, either way he can't be left on his own."

All of them went silent and tried to mull it over with some rubbing their chins.

"Well….what if we let fate decide?" Offered one girl. "That way we can blame it and he doesn't get mad at us."

"And just how do we let fate decide?"

"Simple, we have Song hold a yen coin, she moves it between her hands behind her back, then she holds the hands in front of us. If we guess which hand correctly has the yen coin Peng wears the kimono, if we guess wrong he stays in camp."

"Well….I can't think of any other method." She said with a sigh. "I just hope this works."

(Later)

"Peng?"

"Yes?"

"So, we need to talk… and please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"We… can't let you go into town."

"Why?" He asked as the ladies began to surround him.

"We're the ladies of the shade, and we've given the excuse 'only ladies can travel with us' as a way to keep the creeps away, but if you come into town we lose that excuse."

"Well I get that, but why don't I disguise myself?"

"Well, what if your identity is exposed?" She asked before shaking her head. "Also we didn't think you'd be willing to do it."

"You assumed that, without asking me ahead of time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you would be willing to do it?" She asked in surprise.

"Oh no no, not at all." He held his paws up and shook his head. "I don't wanna even think how that would turn out."

"Then so why are you throwing a fuss over this?" She asked before shaking her head. "Either way, you have to stay here, and to make sure you stay… the twins will be watching over you."

"I'm just saying, making a decision like that without talking to me beforehand is kinda….rude. I'm all for staying, just saying." He said as he sat down.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you also know who and what we are, and this is the first time we'll be doing a 'performance' when you're capable of stopping us so… we had to make sure you wouldn't."

"Plus we didn't want you to stare too much." Joked one of them. "You know firsthand how provocative we can be when we want to~"

"...no argument there." He said as his face heated up a bit and he looked away.

"Don't worry, we'll only do this the first time, just to make sure you don't suddenly have a change of heart." Song reassured. "Yin, Yang?"

"Yes?" They called, appearing behind Peng.

"You two will be watching over Peng, don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes ma'am." They said as they turned towards him with a grin.

"We'll make sure-"

"-To stay very close~"

"Just not too close!" Growled one of the women.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to be professional." Yin said with a smile.

"You have our word." Yang said as Peng looked at them hesitantly.

'Somehow I doubt that.'

"Alright, we shouldn't be gone too long, wish us luck." Song said as she left, leaving Peng alone with the twins. 'Good luck Peng.'

Peng saw the twins staring at him and gulped. "Uh….so….I'll just go ahead and see if I can get some pottery made to pass the time."

"How about we help, you can teach us." Yin said with a grin as her sister nodded. "Afterwards we can help each other get clean~"

'Oh no, they're at it again. Ok Peng, just try and do what you did before. Be confident and firm.' He thought as he cleared his throat. "I will show you how to make pots, but we will clean up together separately, no exceptions."

"Aw, now that's just rude." pointed Yin.

"Yeah, Song said we couldn't take our eyes off you, so we have to stay close."

"I heard her, it's just...you need space after getting dirty." He spoke before walking over to the tent he had set up for new pottery as they followed. "I mean it IS the reason towns have separate baths."

"No, they have separate baths because a few people were perverts and went too far." Pointed out Yang.

"But we know you're not a pervert, you're too sweet for that~" Cooed Yin, making him cough and look away.

"R-Right, but what about you two?" He said, trying to sound firm and tough, only to make them pause. "I mean, you two DO like to get involved when I'm cleaned, so wouldn't that mean you two are taking the chance to stare at me?"

"Peng, it's rude to accuse two lovely girls who want to make sure you're clean and safe of being perverts."

"Yeah, don't you know better than that?"

Both crossed their arms with frowns, making him feel like a jerk and shirk back. 'Maybe I took it too far?'

'Huh, Peng's really laying his foot down, but he'll have to try harder than that~' Yang thought with a small grin. 'I do like a man who has a bit of a backbone, but we can't let him get arrogant now can we?'

"Look, let's just see what we're like after the pots and go from there." Peng said with a sigh as he sat down only to pause. "Now that I think about it, is there any point in making them? I only made them so I could pay for my travels to find my uncle, and now that I don't have to do that… what now?"

"Well you could do it to hone your craft."

"Yeah, keep yourself from getting rusty. After all, you could be really good at it when you get older."

"Maybe even set up your own little shop-"

"-or teach an apprentice."

"I could, but I never really enjoyed this, I always loved Kung fu, and you can't teach it to just anyone, you have to be a master." He said with a sigh. "And given who my uncle was, they'd never let me teach anyone."

"Don't be like that Peng-"

-you could be a great teacher." They said as they patted his back.

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll ever get the chance." He sighed, right as a light bulb went off in the twins heads.

"Hey, what if you teach us?"

"Yeah! We'll be your students, just promise to be gentle with us~"

Peng blushed the way she said it and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and took a deep breath before walking back to the tent. "So how about those pots?"

'He'll consider it, guaranteed.'

(Later)

"Peng! I'm so dirty!"

"There's so much clay in my fur!"

"Well that's kinda what you're gonna get used to." Peng said with a sigh. "Making clay pots is a filthy job."

"I hate it!"

"I just wanna be clean!" They whined, making him sweatdrop.

'Aren't these two supposed to be seasoned and hardened bandits?' He wondered while Yang tried to yank clay off her arm and yelped when it took off some hair.

"Ow! I need to get clean now or else I'll be losing patches of hair!"

"Yeah, you really have to soak to get clean." He said with a nod. "Hot water is usually the best."

"Alright, well since we're gonna get cleaned up, you better come with us to save on water. You're looking pretty dirty too." Yin said as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, let's go soak in the big barrel!"

"Girls, please, we're all tired, dirty, please stop trying to play your tri-"

"Just shut up! I am too filthy to try anything just now, and you're helping me get this stupid clay out of my fur!"

Peng let out a deep sigh, took a deep breath, and tried to look them in the eyes and crossed his arms. "No. You both are big girls, older than me, so you can help each other get cleaned up."

"No, if we do that we won't be able to watch yo-"

"I'll be in the barrel next to you cleaning myself, by myself, alone." He cut her off and walked away from them, both of them staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did… did he just say no to us?"

"I think so…."

"...wow, I think he just got way more cuter."

"Agreed, he will be ours~" PurredYang. "He just doesn't know it yet~"

Both of them headed to the barrels while Song and the other ladies made their way back to camp.

"Haha! Yes, we made bank on that place!" Laughed one of the girls. "We'll have to come back here again in a few years!"

"By that time we'd probably have enough money to retire!"

"Yeah, but you can never have too much!"

'I just hope the Twins didn't give Peng too much grief.' Song thought as they began to approach their camp. "Peng, Yin, Yang, where are you?"

"If those two made a move on him, I'm gonna shave off all their fur." Growled one of them. "They know we agreed to make our move on him together."

"Maybe he hid from them in one of the tents."

"Good call, fan out and find him, then meet up in the middle of camp and we'll start dividing up the loot."

"Too late, found him." Spoke one pointing over to Peng who was drying himself off with a towel and feeling refreshed.

"Damn it, they got to him, they had to!" Groaned one. "Oi, Peng, did you sleep with them while we were gone?"

"Huh? Oh hey girls!" He waved with a smile. "How'd it go?"

"We made off like bandits!" Called one with a grin.

One of them set a bag down and let it empty out on the ground, filled to the brim with yen coins and a few necklaces.

"Wait, you took all that from the village?" He asked in surprise. "Isn't that a bit… much?"

"Relax, we didn't take it from people who could barely scrape by. This is all from a lot of rich folk who were practically swimming in this. Nearly half of this came from a pig who literally had servants carrying her around." Laughed one of them. "I bet she's freaking out right now! Serves her right!"

"Come on Peng, dig your paws in and grab a handful." Called one as she led him to the pot. "And be quick, tomorrow we have to get the hell out of here."

"Already?"

"Usually we'd wait a few days, but look at this haul, we're going to want to put some space between us and this town soon."

"But now the big question, did you and the Twins get up close and personal?" Song asked as his face heated up and he began to sputter.

"W-What?! No!"

"Then why were you just cleaned up?"

"I-I was making clay pots, so were the twins! We got filthy!"

"So you bathed together? Bold."

"N-No, we bathed separately!" He denied quickly. "I made that VERY clear!"

"Really? So you turned down a bath with two very beautiful women?"

"Y-Yes, I did."

"Why?" They asked in confusion.

"Uh….I'll start getting my tent ready." he turned and jogged off.

'Huh, I guess my talk to him about standing his ground went a bit too well, he should pick up on a few of the signs the girls are dropping him.'

"So...does this mean we get his share?"

"No, I'll bring it to his tent later." Song said with a sigh.

(Later)

"Alright, and strike forward." Peng called as several of the girls, including the twins copied his stance and motions.

All of them thrust their open palms forward while keeping their balance, all of them getting the moves down pretty easy since Peng had been at this since dawn. He had offered to give them some tips, and they were quick to accept.

"Very good, now try to do that in repeatedly as fast as you can, you want your moves to be a flurry of action that your enemy can't predict." Instructed Peng before he started to let loose a flurry of punches, some of them looking so blurry you could hardly see them. He stopped after a moment before looking at the girls. "Alright, now you try."

All of them tried to send out their own punches as fast as they could like him, but none of them could reach the same speed. One even lost her balance and fell over.

"Ow!"

"This is harder than I thought." Groaned Yin as her arms began to feel sore.

"Come on ladies, just a bit more." Peng called as they let out a groan.

"Can't we take a break?"

"Not yet, we have to keep it up for another hour." He said as the girls groaned.

"I don't think we can keep going, we've been at it for three hours! We have to practice dancing later!"

"My arms are starting to feel like udon noodles."

"Please let us take a break!"

"Well you can if you want, I'm not forcing you to continue, this is all voluntary." He said with a shrug.

And like that, most of them fell down with relief to catch their breath.

"Peeeeng, take us to the baths…" Moaned Yin "I feel gross, help me get clean!".

"Sorry Yin, but I'm busy with my exercises."

"You're always exercising, you're gonna get a cramp!" Groaned Yang. "Come relax with us, get clean and take a nice nap on that comfy bed~"

"Sorry, I can't, and please stop sneaking into my bed." He said with a faint blush as he shook his head. 'Almost every morning I find those two next to me!'

'Man, he's not caving at all!' The two thought with a groan. 'I knew he was standing up a bit more for himself, but now he's become denser than a rock!'

'Alright, I think I'm getting the hang of this. I feel more confident and firm.' He thought happily, not noticing the looks the girls were giving him. 'Alright, no more falling victim to teasing for me!'

'Hmm, time for a more...forward approach~' Thought Yin as she and her sister stood up. "Peng~ Please come help us, we need someone to help undress us and clean us, we'll make sure to _reward you_~"

"Yeah, we could use some extra hands for all those hard to reach spaces~"

"Nope, sorry, have to train." He said, making them deadpan.

"...SONG! You ruined him!"

Said woman was busy giving her parasol a clean before several of the girls marched over. "Oh, hi girls, what's wr-"

"You ruined Peng!"

"He's a workaholic now!"

"All he does is train and sleep!"

"FIX HIM!"

Song reeled back from the volume and shook her head before standing up. "Calm down girls."

"No! You messed up with your advice on him standing up for himself on the twins teasing, and failed! He's become denser than a rock now! The twins practically offered him free range of themselves and he just kept training!"

"Hey, all I did was try and help him be more confident given how QUICK all of you are to try and tease him."

"Well you messed up on your message, and now he won't listen to us, he doesn't even want to hang out, no teasing involved!"

"Well did any of you think there was a reason?" Song raised an eyebrow. "You do know how old he is, right?"

"Yes! He's young enough that he should be feeling emotions, not acting like a freaking monk! There's standing up for yourself, and then there's what he's doing, closing himself off to everything!"

"I mean he's at an age where his body is changing, and unlike us, his is different. Haven't any of you noticed when you come onto him, he tends to try and keep his back to you and not his front?"

"Yeah, because he's getting excited, we're not idiots, and we also know it's not healthy for him to be ignoring all his emotions!"

Song sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Good!" Huffed Yang. "He's acting like a monk, it's not fun!"

'Fine, I'm going." She sighed as she got up. She walked over to Peng and tapped him on the shoulder. "Peng? Can I talk to you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sure, I guess I can take a small break from training." He said as he stopped. "What's up?"

"Ok, so remember how I told you to be more confident and firm? To not let the girls sway you so easily?"

"Yeah, and I think I got the hang of it, they won't tease me anymore, I've caught onto all their hints, tricks and teases!"

"Uh-huh…. About that." she glanced at the girls and at Peng before getting an idea. "Say...why don't you move on?"

"Move on?"

"Yeah. Like, now that you're more confident, why don't you do the same to them?" she smirked. "Use what I taught you to turn the tables on them."

"You mean tease them?" He asked in confusion.

"Yep… wait, Peng, I need to ask you something, did you think they were only teasing you?"

"Yeah, what else could they have been doing?"

Song stared at him silently before taking a deep breath, exhaled, and closed her eyes before facepalming. "Honestly it's on me for not expecting this. Peng, they don't just tease you for fun or to get a good laugh, it's because they genuinely like you." She said as he stared at her in shock. "Peng, they were flirting, now a few may have done it because frankly you looked a bit cute when you were flustered, but did you really not pick up any of their signals?"

"What signals?!"

"Like wanting you to come into the baths with them. There's flirting, and then there's that. Most girls wouldn't do that unless it was a sign they really liked someone." She said before shaking her head. "Heck some were sneaking into your bed! I don't know how you missed that one."

"B-B-B-But…" He stuttered, feeling like he was losing his grip on reality. 'Oh my god! They genuinely like me?! I thought they all had a blast just teasing me like a kid! What have I done?!'

"They still do like you, you know that, right? In fact they came to me, blaming me, saying my advice was making you act like a monk." She revealed with Peng snapping out of it. "That's why I think the next step for you is to try and flirt back."

"I-I-I-I…" he stuttered, unsure what to do.

"Go on… ah! Ok, you know the twins? How about you go tease them."

"But...what would I say?"

"Just try saying something that they would say to you." She said as she began to lightly push him towards the twins who were coming out of the baths, towels wrapped around them. "Girls! Peng has something to tell you!"

"Oh really now?" Yin called as she and her sister turned to him. "What, is it how we should have trained harder?"

"Or does it have something to do with our stretches?"

"N-No! Your stretches were good, very good!" He said quickly.

"Thanks, now excuse us, we have to go sleep in our rough hammocks since you banned us from your bed." Huffed Yang.

"W-Wait! Y-You uh.."

"Go on Peng, say it."

"You two...uh…." He started before gulping, trying to think of what to say. "You two… can sleep there as long as it uh… it's with me...hotstuff?"

The twins blinked and looked at each other confused and back at him. "Did you-"

"-just ask us to sleep with you?"

"Uh…. yes?"

That made them slowly give devious grins while the other girls went slack jawe.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier~" Cooed Yin as she let her towel drop to the ground.

Peng's eyes widened when he saw her bare body, feeling his face go so hot he felt steam leave his ears.

"Let's go have some fun Peng~" Cooed Yang as she did the same as her sister as they approached him, each grabbing an arm.

"Oh no you two don't!" Called one girls s she approached them.

"Why not, didn't you hear him? Peng wants us~"

"Anyone would say that after a girl just got cleaned up! He wouldn't be saying that if you had clothes on."

"Oh? I didn't see him approaching you, right Peng...Peng?' Yin asked as she turned to see Peng passed out where he stood.

"Ugh…."

"Oh my, I think that was too much for him, let's get him to bed." Yang said as Song stood there in shock.

"I…. maybe I shouldn't have told him to say something the twins would have said…"

"I call dibs on helping him wake up!"

"No way, we get to help him!" Called the twins as they clung to him posessively.

"You knocked him out!"

"No, he knocked himself out! He's just shy and inexperienced, that's all!"

"I'll do it." Song cut in quickly before they could argue.

"What? No! I wanna do it!" Whined Yin.

"No, I will, I'm pulling rank."

"Awwwww!" They groaned as Song made her way forward towards Peng.

"That's right, I'm being mean for making sure the little guy actually has time to recover when he wakes up, how dare I." She said sarcastically. "Now hand him over." She said as the twins let out an agitated hiss.

"Fine." they gave him up as Song held him and walked away with him. "Spoilsport, and he had finally grown the balls to make the first big move."

"Ya think he'll really get firm and peep on us?"

"Maybe, all I know is that sneaking into his bed might get a lot more fun~"

"You two try it and I'll tell Song." Spoke up one of the other girls.

"What?! Oh come on, I know we're not the only ones who do it!"

"Exactly."

"What, so you want him all for yourself, huh?!"

"Perhaps."

"Big time."

"Yes."

"Hypocrites!" Shouted Yang. "You're all pervs, all of you, you're no better than me and Yin!"

"Duh."

"Doesn't mean we have to lean back and let you two try and hog him."

"Plus if Song keeps catching you two she'll only focus on you two, leaving Peng all defenseless~"

Both of them hissed at the others who glared back.

(Later)

"S-So that's not how I'm supposed to flirt?" Peng asked Song, his face red as they both sat in his tent.

"Yup, but having to brace yourself for a reaction like that is something else to keep in mind. I should have expected they would do something….that bold." She sighed. "Though then again I didn't exactly give you much advice, I told you to say something the twins would say, then the next moment you're asking them to sleep with you."

"I-I meant actually sleep, like in my bed, which they and the others keep sneaking into!"

'God Peng is innocent.' She thought and patted his back. "Again, that's on me since I should have predicted that and given you more clear advice."

"So… what should I do next?"

"Something subtle, less bold… try complimenting someone on what they're wearing, or how they look, like Ming Ming." She said as she pointed to the other side of camp where a very tall snow leopard was practicing her dancing.

"Ok….but what if she does what the Twins did?"

"Peng, she's not gonna suddenly strip down. I guarantee it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go over there, be nice, and flirt a bit, say nice things about her, and expect her to flirt back, ok? And if you think you can't handle it, politely excuse yourself and leave, ok? Can you do that?"

He looked at her and Ming Ming before taking a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now get out there and flirt away." Song said with a smile as she nudged him towards her. 'Alright, Ming Ming is a nice girl, even if he messes up a bit this shouldn't end badly…. right?'

'Ok Peng, don't faint. You have to be strong, confidant, and make it clear that you won't give up.' He thought as he approached her, trying to ignore how she towered over him and tried not to stare at her large… assets. "Um… Ming Ming?"

"Yes Peng?" she turned to him with a smile. "How can I help you, do you want to spar?"

"N-No, I just wanted to, uh…" he started, trying to quickly think of what to say. "Wanted to….say….that your….fur looks neat and tidy today."

Ming Ming blinked in surprise before smiling. "Aw, thanks Peng, that's really sweet."

'Is this flirting? Am I doing it right? I should do it again.' He thought as he steeled himself. "Y-Yeah, and your uh… tail looks very healthy today?"

"Oh why thank you. I've been trying to eat a little bit extra bamboo cause I heard it does wonders for your skin." She gushed happily, her tail flicking back and forth. 'Aw, Peng is such a sweetie.'

'Ok, this is probably going a lot better than when I flirted with the twins.' He thought, smiling a little. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Peng." She said with a smile. "You're such a sweetie, how about I give you something for making me feel so nice~"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." He said, growing nervous.

"Of course I don't have to, but I WANT to." She said with a predatory gleam in her eye.

He gulped and found himself picked up by her on both sides of his arms. "N-No, really, I'm good."

"Oh come now, it would be rude of me not to give you something in return for those compliments~" She chuckled as Song watched on nervously.

'Ok, if any clothes come off I'll step in, Peng has this though, right?'

Said boy however suddenly found himself hugged against Ming Ming's chest, head pressed right up in between her chest making his eyes nearly shoot out of his head. 'S-S-S-Soft!'

"You know, being the tallest girl in camp also means I have the largest rack, how do they feel Peng?" She asked teasingly.

Peng tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled.

"Aw, you're too kind Peng." She chuckled, pretending she understood him. "What's that? You want another reward? My aren't you bold~"

'Oh no!' He thought as he tried to refuse, only for every word to be muffled.

"Well, if you insist on it Peng, I guess I have no choice." She said with a fake sigh as she moved him up a bit so his head was now poking out of her cleavage. "Pucker up~"

His eyes widened even more before finding the girl kissing his face over and over. He tried to protest, his face now red but every other word was cut off by another kiss. This went on for a few minutes before she stopped, looking very pleased.

"There, I'd say that's plenty, for now~" She said as she set down the now very dazed Peng. "Come back any time Peng~"

"No...problem…" He said as he stumbled back to Song and numbly walked past her. "Like…. The twins…"

"At least she kept her clothes on." She sighed as she followed after him.

(Later)

"No, I'm not doing it again! It never ends well for me, every time I just get humiliated, flustered and embarrassed!"

"Which helps you." Song sighed, trying to coach Peng out of his tent. "You just have to hold you ground, don't let them take advantage of the playing field like the other times."

"How?"

"Well, either you start flirting while they're in a position where they can't retaliate OR…. you could slap someone on the ass and run?"

"...I don't think I should be listening to your advice anymore."

Song groaned and shook her head. "Peng, do you wanna keep getting flustered and shy when it comes to girls, or do you wanna grow a pair and grow?"

"Grow of course." He groaned as he stepped out of his tent. "But this isn't working, and it feels weird! You said they all had crushes on me!"

"Eh, I'd say it's more than a crush at this point." She said, making him heat up.

"Not. Helping."

"The point is Peng, is that you need not feel shy. You need to try and move up from flirting. Like….if they hug you or do something that makes you blush, you could try and do something to catch them off guard. For instance, sweep them off their feet."

"... this seems like a bad idea on many levels, for one I'm two feet shorter than the shortest woman here, and two why should I be moving past flirting when I haven't even mastered that?!"

"Peng it's fine, just trust me, or would you rather get advice from the twins?"

"Uh...on second thought, let's give it a try."

"Great, now get out there, start flirting and sweep someone off their feet." Song said with a smile.

"Alright, let's do this!" Peng declared to himself before racing forward. 'This will not end like those other attempts, I will succeed!'

(Five minutes later)

'I have failed horribly!' He thought, currently swarmed by the girls, one of them holding onto him while he had an arm wrapped around her waist. 'How could something so simple fall apart so quick!?'

"I love the new you Pang, so bold yet so shy~"

"Let's take this back to the tent cutie~"

"Hold on! I wanna get swept off my feet next."

"No, it's my turn next!"

"No, mine! I've never been swept off my feet before!"

"Well neither have I!" She growled as Peng tried to set down the girl he was currently holding.

"No! Not yet!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't let go on their account."

"Just let go of him! Stop hogging him! Some of us want to have a turn!" Growled one of the girls.

"Girls calm down!" Peng cried, trying to regain order. "This is a bit ridiculous! Can't we just talk this out?"

"Of course we can Peng, as long as OTHERS shut up and wait to get their turn." Growled Yin.

"All I'm doing is sweeping you off your feet! Why are you all wanting me to do it to you?!"

"Because it's bold of you."

"It's a step up from the usual."

"And it's so romantic~"

"Alright ladies, break it up, break it up!" Song called as she moved against the ocean of dangerous dancers. "Let me in, it's time for me to rescue Peng from your insanity once again."

"Hey! It's not insane to be held like a princess!"

"It is when you're all forcing him to do it to you!" She growled. "Peng is not a damn toy for you all to use!"

"But-"

"Back up!" She shouted as she grabbed Peng. "All of you should be ashamed, he is trying to figure out how to return his feelings for you and you are not making this easy! Come on Peng, let's go."

He let Song drag him away while trying to give a wave to the girls who looked disappointed.

"Aw, I wanted a turn.."

"Yeah… maybe she's right though?" Wondered one of them. "Maybe we shouldn't have crowded him like that when he picked Yin up."

"I know, but it's been months! I'm getting tired of waiting damn it!"

"How do you think we feel?!" The others muttered as they began to fume.

"I personally think we've waited long enough! I say we march up to him and tell him how we feel!"

"But doesn't he already have an idea at this point?"

"I meant straight up tell him what we're thinking, what we want, instead of just this mamby pamby flirting and teasing, which is getting us jack squat!"

"Yeah! And if Song tries to stop us I say we remove her as leader!"

"Yeah, enough is enough, we need to be straight forward, no more beating around the bush! We're thieves and warriors damn it, since when did we wait for what we want?!"

"Well it probably would have had sooner if SOME of us didn't make it harder for the rest." remarked one as they turned to the Twins and Ming Ming.

"Hey, we have the balls to act, we agreed not to say it outright but we've been giving him enough hints that he should have said or done something by now!" Groaned Yang.

"That's why we ALL do it, tonight, during dinner."

"Agreed, no matter what happens Peng will know the truth tonight, one way or another." Said Yin as the others nodded, their minds made up.

(Later)

It was night time and a bonfire was currently made in the center of the camp, all of the girls sitting around it and enjoying some beef stew.

"Mmmm, this is really good Peng.' Complimented one girl as Peng dished out some more stew.

"Thanks, I managed to get some fresh ingredients for it, the old ones were starting to go bad."

"Well it tastes great.' Complimented another as the girls began to look around to each other and nod.

"Peng."

"We have to talk to you." Yin and Yang said as he paused as the rest of the girls stood up.

"Ok… about what?"

"About how we've been acting." Ming Ming said as the others nodded. "We want to explain why, and get the truth out into the open."

"Oh! You mean how you feel about me?" He asked, surprising them.

"Yes, we do, do you know how we feel?"

"Well Song DID explain it to me." He said, thinking of how Song had said that they had crushes on him.

"WHAT?! Then why haven't you done anything?!"

"I have! I've been trying to be more confident."

"I meant tell us how you feel! Tell us that you love us too!" Yang shouted, making him freeze.

"L-L-Love?! B-But Song said it was a crush!"

"SONG!" They all growled as they turned to their leader.

"I assumed it was a crush?" She said as she looked away.

"LIAR! You wanted him all for yourself!"

"Now it all makes sense!" Shouted Ming Ming. "That's why he hasn't realized it yet, anytime he comes close you've been misleading him!"

"Hey! Don't go jumping to conclusions! I'm not interested in him like that!"

"Why no? He's an amazing guy!"

"Yeah! I bet you just wanted him all to yourself!"

"He's like a little brother in my eyes." She deadpanned.

"Then why have you been butting in every time we try to get close?!"

"Because I already know the first chance you get? You'll be showing him how to be a man VERY quick, and with no shame."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Complained Yin.

"Knowing how many of you there are? It is!" She shouted as she pointed at the petrified Peng. "Look at him! He wouldn't survive!"

"Oh come on, he's got tons of stamina!"

"Uh, ladies?" spoke up Peng with a finger raised.

"What?" They called as they turned back to him eagerly. "What is it Peng?"

He took a deep breath and gave them a firm look. "Look here, I appreciate how you feel for me, but I'm a man, which means that I'm putting my foot down." He stamped his foot on the ground and pointed at them. "Which means you deciding what to do with me without me getting a word in edgewise ends, now."

"Ok, fine, then tell us, we love all love you, we've discussed this thoroughly, what are you going to do about that?" Yang challenged back. "Will you accept it, or do you not feel the same, or are you not going to give us a chance?"

"I'd be lying if I said it's something I haven't given though." He admitted looking down. "I mean, this is something I bet any guy would dream of."

"So what's the hold up, just say you'll love us back!" Called one girl.

"Hey! What did I just say?" He warned her with a low growl, which shut her up. "Look, I'm willing to give this a shot, but I wanna make one thing clear. I am NOT going to play favorites. I wanna give everyone involved equal treatment."

"Sounds good to us!" Called one girl as the others nodded. 'Though he may say that it'll be impossible.''

"And we take it slow."

"...How slow?" Called one cautiously.

"To begin with, nothing more extreme than what's already happened to me for awhile."

"Awwww."

"Hey! You're all asking me to take on over a hundred girlfriends all at once! I think it's fair to start things slowly!"

"...fair point." Conceded Ming Ming as the others nodded slowly.

"And you all have to ease back on the teasing!"

"How much?"

"I-It can't be a daily thing from you all, I can barely survive it now!"

"And no bathing naked together." Song piped up.

"Hey! You don't get to make terms, you aren't part of this!"

"Yeah, and if Peng gets to make all of these demands then we get to make some too!"

"Considering what his position is? I don't think so." Song started, only for them to glare at her.

"No, I am tired of this! You may be the leader, but you are not Peng's owner! You do not make the rules in our relationship if you aren't part of it! Now we love him, but this is a two way street, if he wants to set some boundaries then fine, but we want something out of this as well!"

"Like what?"

"For one we want to show affection without him thinking it's teasing, for example if one of us wants a hug, or to kiss him or just relax with him then we have the right to ask that! And Song can't but in and try to stop us!"

"Yeah!"

"Deal." Peng said. "I'm sorry Song, but they're right, I'm my own person and I shouldn't have to rely on you to protect me."

"Alright, just try not to lose control." She said reluctantly. 'This feels more like two sides of a war negotiating terms rather than a couple setting boundaries.'

(Later)

Peng panted while covered in sweat, and currently doing pull ups. The group had set up a new camp and he had taken off to train after everything was set up.

"Two hundred...ha." he let go and dropped down, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Alright….that covers today's workout."

"Peng~" Called out a voice behind him. "You're done with working out?"

"Yeah, I just got done." he replied glancing behind him. He saw Ming Ming and the twins looking at him with grins. "Alright, what are you three up to?"

"Us? Up to something? Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He said with a sigh. "Let me guess, were you planning on dragging me into a group bath? Or maybe you wanted to help 'clean off my sweat' like last week, or maybe drag me to by bed like thursday?"

"Oh no no no, we just wanted to watch and see if you needed any water to rehydrate, or maybe a towel?" Yin asked with a smile, inwardly cursing. 'Damn it, we've become predictable! We need to step up our game!'

"Oh, then sure, yeah."

Ming Ming walked over and handed him a ladle filled with water, which he eagerly drank it down with a sigh of relief.

"That helps, thank you."

"No problem Peng." She said with a smile. "Now you go clean yourself and rest up, ok?"

"Just no peeking, got it?" he spoke firmly.

"Ugh, fine." The twins sighed as Ming Ming nodded.

"Thanks, see you girls at dinner." He called as he made his way to the baths. 'Huh, that was surprisingly nice.'

"I think I'm getting to really like Peng's serious face. It gives me goosebumps." giggled Ming Ming.

"Yeah, but this isn't as much fun as it used to be, before he was so cute when he got flustered, but now he is used to it!" Groaned Yang.

"Well keep in mind girls. He's good looking now, but what do you think he'll be like when he really grows? Add that to him getting used to us girls, and being more confident, and what do you see happening?" Ming Ming asked the twins perking up. "Yeah, you see what I mean~"

Both of them slowly blushed and gave goofy grins before giggling behind their paws at what their minds conjured up. "Oooh~"

"Yeah, and if he is even half of what Tai lung became then we're in for a good time~"

"Ok, we'll stop complaining." Said Yin. "But that doesn't mean we won't stop having fun, we just need to think of some new ways to get him flustered~"

"Agreed, next time I say we do something new, let's look for ideas at the next town~"

"All the other girls are probably already ahead of you." Ming Ming said with a shrug. 'Honestly at this rate it'll be amazing if Peng survives the month.'

(Later that night)

Peng yawned as he felt something shifting in his bed. He was trying to get back to sleep, but the shifting was making it hard. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a wall of white fur with black spots on it. 'Not again.'

He tried to look around and saw numerous other girls, all of them sleeping around him, thankfully with clothes on. He sighed, knowing there was no easy way out of this, and just closed his eyes.

'I'll deal with them tomorrow.'


	28. Scourge and Miles

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Scourge and Miles

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A green blur was zipping through a thick forest, moving around them with ease and heading towards what looked like a ruined castle.

"Heh heh heh, home sweet home." it chuckled before skidding to a stop to reveal Scourge who lowered his glasses when he saw Miles standing at one of the entryways with a bored expression and flashed a toothy grin. "Well well, look who decided to welcome me back."

"Scourge, what took you?" asked the fox in a blunt tone with his arms crossed.

"What? I was just going for a walk." he shrugged while walking over and past the fox who followed. "Thought I'd pay the good doctor a visit and maybe bust his jaw while I'm at it."

Miles shook his head while putting a hand to his forehead. "You and your reckless attitude are going to mess up everything."

"Eh shut up." Scourge snapped with annoyance. "I can do what I want when I want."

"If you get yourself in trouble again, we won't be lending a hand." Miles spoke flatly as they reached the throne room where Scourge went and plopped down with a huff.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me where Fiona is. I need my little piece of fox ass." he grinned with Miles rolling his eyes.

"She went out on a scouting mission with Patch, they won't be back for two days."

Scourge groaned and put his elbow on the armrest and propped his head up with the hand. "Fan-fucking-tastic, and just when I was feeling nice and ready to plow her for a hour straight."

"I'm sure she will be missing it." remarked Miles looking away while Scourge looked at him and gave a toothy grin with a glint in his eyes.

"Then again...there is someone else to take care of that."

"What are you...no, no way." spoke up Miles backing up before seeing Scourge quickly zip from his throne, and suddenly found himself on the hedgehog's lap who chuckled with the fox feeling his face heat up and glared. "I'm not going to help you."

"Aw come on Miles, I thought we were bros?" he winked with the fox feeling embarrassed and annoyed before turning his head.

"Please, you haven't considered me that for a long time and you know it."

"Aw, is someone mad?" teased Scourge while moving a hand across Miles' waist with the fox trying to get off his lap before jumping when Scourge felt across his chest. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Miles glared at Scourge while familiar feelings from the hands and position, along with his words were making his face turn more red before jumping when he felt Scourge's hand rub against the base of his tail. "S-Stop that!"

"Oh please, you're still sensitive here aren't you?" teased Scourge grabbing the base of Miles' tails making him yelp and rub his fingers against it while moving his other hand down to Miles' leg and gave it a rub. "I still remember when you'd beg me to really tug on these, I'm surprised they're still on."

Miles groaned with his body reacting to the teasing fingers and gulped while trying to be strong. "I-I'm not some soft brat!"

"No, but you are my old bitch!" he squeezed the base and moved his free hand in between Miles' legs before grabbing at the fox's crotch making the yellow tailed fox let out a moan with wide eyes feeling his dick slowly growing. "See? Even if your tiny dick wants to come out and say hi again."

Miles bit his lip to try and keep from moaning while getting flashbacks to how this all started, before Scourge changed his name and when they were still starting out.

(Flashback)

"Ahh!" moaned Miles bent over a table while Scourge, who still resembled his good counterpart minus the leather jacket, was thrusting in and out of his ass while tugging on his tails. "Ow! S-Stop pulling on my tails!"

"Why? Your ass is so tight I need something to help me get in deeper." he grunted while grabbing the ass with his other one. "Besides, every time I tug on them it gets so much tighter, watch." He gave a brief yank making Miles groan before Scourge did the same. "See? I found your weak spot."

"AHHHH!" moaned Miles gritting his teeth as Scourge used his speed to go in and out faster. "T-Too fast!"

"No I'm not! You just gotta keep up! And move those hips!" grunted the hedgehog who slapped the fox's ass making him groan as his dick started to twitch. "Get ready for my patented creampie!"

Miles let out a holler as he felt Scourge empty his semen into his ass making him grit his teeth as the hedgehog chuckled.

"Thanks bro, I can always count on you to have a tight ass." Scourge pulled out with a pop while the fox panted and nodded.

"No problem boss."

(Flashback end)

Miles was pulled out of his memories as he felt Scourge pumping his dick now while keeping the fox on his lap and chuckled.

"What's wrong? Imagining how good it'll feel? I'll bet you've been eager for this sucker since I started fucking Fiona." Scourge nodded to his dick standing up making Miles blush and shake his head.

"Y-You're dreaming, like I'd-AHH!" he jumped when Scourge started to feel under his clothes against his nipple and gave it a pinch making him moan.

"Your nipples rock hard, like a real slut." whispered Scourge while adjusting Miles on his lap with his dick rubbing against his balls making Miles grit his teeth. "Even after last time, your dick's still the size of a twig."

"S-Shut up!"

"But look at mine. I'll bet I could split you in half with it." mocked Scourge grinding his dick against Miles while giving the nipples a tug.

'Damn him! My body's starting to remember how good it used to feel!' thought the fox with dismay, but also pleasure while Scourge licked at the back of his ear making his tails start swaying.

"See? You like to act all tough and cold, but deep down you're still my fox bitch."

"N-Nooo!" moaned Miles, sounding almost like a girl while feeling his resolve crumble the more he was teased.

"That sound always gets me rock hard. It reminds me of the first time you choked on my dick." chuckled Scourge moving a hand down and grabbed at Miles' ass and squeezed it making him groan. "If you stopped being a stick in the mud, I'd probably be using you again when Fiona's not around."

Miles blushed at that idea while suddenly imagining himself bouncing on Scourge's dick, naked, while the hedgehog laughed and moaned feeling the tip of Scourge's dick prod at his balls.

"Go ahead and moan for me slut, show me the face you showed you were my first bitch."

"I-I-I can't." muttered Miles with a shy tone before yelping when Scourge gave his nipples a tug making him cry out in pain.

"I wasn't asking, I was ordering." frowned the hedgehog giving them a twist while rubbing against the balls harder.

"S-Sorry!" he yelped out while his dick leaked precum.

"You're gonna be sorry." Scourge let go of the nipples and grabbed Miles by the legs, hoisted him up, and poked his dick against the ass with a wide grin. "Now take daddy's dick."

Miles grit his teeth when Scourge let go and cried out feeling the dick stretch out his asshole, making him cry out with wide eyes as flashbacks to the past went by of him doing the same thing with Scourge letting out a laugh.

"Hell yeah! This baby's still tight as all the other times! Guess being a stick in the mud did the trick." he mocked before grabbing Miles' legs and began to raise him up and brought him back down, making the fox arch his back and let out a girlish moan.

"AHHHH~!"

"Fuck is that hot." growled Scourge lustfully as he started to bounce Miles up and down his dick with the fox moaning out in response with Scourge pinching his nipples.

"S-Scourge!"

"That's right bro, moan for me." chuckled the hedgehog. "Moan like the little slut you've always been. Your whole body is basically my fuck toy, no matter what happens, got it?"

"Y-Yes!" Miles let out without meaning to as his body shivered feeling the dick after so long with his tails swaying without realizing it.

Scourge saw this and stood up while gripping Miles' legs and began to bounce him harder while using his speed, making the fox yelp. "I'm gonna turn you into a cum stained mess!"

"S-Scourge! Scourge!" the two tailed fox let out with the dick going in deeper as the tip rubbed against his prostate making his dick stand fully while flopping from the bouncing. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"See? My dick remembers your little sweet spot, it wants to say hi."

Miles grit his teeth and was going cross eyed, the tip hitting his prostate so hard he had to bite his tongue to try and keep it together.

Metaphorically and literally.

"Come on you fox bitch, go ahead and cum." whispered Scourge before giving the fox's ear a bite, making Miles gasp.

"I-I-I can keep it to-AHHHHHH!"

Miles screamed, shooting his sperm out while clenching his ass muscles, making Scourge bury himself all the way in.

"Take it all you fox slut!" he laughed as his seed spilled all over inside.

Both of them held the position, Scourge keeping hold of Miles with said fox's eyes rolling back in his head before Scourge sat down and kept his dick inside.

"Now, what are you?"

"Ah...ah...ah...your...slut."

"Wrong. You're my personal cumdump."

Miles went limp and leaned against the hedgehog who leaned back in his throne and patted the fox on the head.

"From now on, you're gonna help me unwind any time, and anywhere I say, got it?"

"Yes...my king." Miles let out with a glazed and euphoric expression.

"Good boy."

(Later)

"Scourge!" smiled Fiona, wrapping her arms around the king who did the same with a fanged grin.

"Miss me babe?"

"You know it." she rubbed his cheek with a naughty look. "The job was so easy I was almost bored to tears."

"Aw, did my little vixen cry?" he mocked making her laugh and shove his chest.

"Oh please, you're one to take, especially without my ass to grab." she remarked while feeling him squeeze said cheeks.

Both of them started kissing, sharing tongue and holding the other real close, close enough to grind against the other while the other squad members who saw let them go wild and kept to themselves, Miles watching with an indifferent expression.

'She looks more desperate than he does.' he thought, catching Scourge looking at him over Fiona's shoulder and flashed him a toothy grin and wink, making the fox blush before Scourge looked at Fiona.

"Hey babe, why don't you head to our bedroom? I gotta take care of something."

"Don't keep me waiting." Fiona pecked Scourge on the cheek before walking away, hips swaying, before Scourge walked over to Miles.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" he teased with Miles huffing and crossing his arms.

"Of what? Fiona's back, which means what happened doesn't have to keep going." he waved off while looking away. 'Lucky bitch.'

"Ah ah, remember what I said?" Scourge pulled Miles right up against him while licking his lips. "You're my little cumdumpster, anywhere I say, no matter what. Which means when Fiona's not in the room, your body is my play toy."

Miles shivered and jumped feeling Scourge give his ass a rough squeeze, making him bite his lip with his tails twitching. "K-Knock it off, someone might see." he whispered.

"Good, then they'd know who you belong to." chuckled Scourge before he started sucking on Miles neck making him gasp and fidget on the spot, trying to keep his dick from standing up.

Miles let out a low gasp and moan, before finding Scourge pulling back with a smirk.

"Make sure you're not too busy. Cause next time it's just the two us, I'll be seeing how Fiona's underwear looks on ya." he gave the fox one more slap to the ass before walking off, making Miles cross his legs together and giving him a blushed glare.

'That cocky, arrogant, son of a...' he trailed off and went to walk off, hoping to get his dick under control.

And ponder on whether the vixen's clothes would be too tight on him.


	29. Chisa, Juzo, Kyosuke

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Chisa, Juzo, Kyosuke

Series: Danganronpa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was peaceful today as Chisa Yokizume got ready for work. She got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and was putting her clothes on. After getting ready she hears a car.

"That must be them!" She said before running out of her home. She saw a car out front with Kyosuke and Juzo waiting.

"You better hurry up, or we'll leave you." Juzo called.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She got into the car and all 3 were off to Hope's Peak Academy.

"You know we weren't gonna actually leave you right?" Said Kyosuke.

"I know." she smiled. "You're too nice to do that."

"I'm not." remarked Juzo looking out the window.

"Shut up Juzo, you were just playing because you love her."

Juzo rolled his eyes, but didn't say it wasn't true.

"Just so you know, I'll be the harem master here."

That made Juzo and Chisa blush.

"Kidding."

"Not cool Kyosuke."

"Whatever."

Later...

"Good luck you two." smiled Chisa.

"Same to you Chisa."

Then Chisa entered her classroom. "Morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Yukizome!" Most of the class greeted. Fuyuhiko looked the other way.

"I hope everyone had a good night's sleep."

"I didn't." Said Fuyuhiko.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I'm the reason why." Said Peko, with a smirk.

"Damn Kuzuryu, you took advantage of your minion?" Said Kazuichi.

"S-Shut up!"

"For your sake, I hope you remembered to use protection." Said Chisa, making the class laugh.

"Teacher sh-shut up!" Fuyuhiko was embarrassed by that. "Dammit Peko, why'd you have to say that?"

"Sorry, it slipped out."

"Whatcha so embarrassed about man? Me and Akane casually talk about how often we fuck!" Said Nekomaru.

"Infact, we messed up your desk this morning!" Akane added.

"Gross! What the hell!?" Fuyuhiko said as he jumped up!

'To be young and in love...' Thought Chisa. 'I just hope they don't get into weird orgies in the classroom after school.' Then Chisa thought about her body sandwiched between Juzo and Kyosuke. 'WHAT IN THE-wh-why would I imagine that!?'

"Sensei, what will we be doing today?"

"Today, I was thinking scaaarrrry stories."

"Just what me and my Devas will look forward to."

"Mind if I tell you the one about this crazy dream where I played Russian Roulette?" Asked Komaeda.

"Please don't."

"H-how's about I tell you guys the story of the pregnant woman who died giving birth to a baby who also died too." Said Mikan.

"That's more sad than scary, Mikan." Said Chisa.

"I don't hear you coming up with something."

"How's about I tell you guys the legend of the Kunekune?"

"Ooooh."

Then they all paid attention...except for Chiaki who was playing video games.

"The Kunekune is a scarecrow like ghost that can only be seen way out into corn fields. You are to not look at it and not try to get close to it."

"What happens if we do?"

"1 of 2 things. If you walk up to it, it'll kill you. If you look at it, you'll go mad."

"So scary." Said Saionji.

"If you want, I could comfort you."

"Go away nasty piggy! You're scarier than the Kunekune!"

"Wha..." Then Mikan fell backwards.

"The Kunekune usually appears around lunch time. If you truly wish to live, you're only supposed to ignore it, because the Kunekune are supposed to ignore you as well."

"What if we poke it with a stick?"

"I said you're supposed to ignore it! You're just giving it attention like that."

"My bad."

"So, how's that for a warm up? You scared?" Asked Chisa.

"N-No way!"

"Hmm...okay, how's this for a scary story? The rivalry between Juzo and Kyosuke during my high school years."

"Oooh."

"It was a fierce kind of rivalry. A swordsman who's a master of precision, a muscular brawler, his muscles will see him through."

"Go on."

"Walls crumbled, during each school year, the collateral damage increased. 1st year, half the students went to the infirmary. 2nd year, half the ultimate academy was demolished. 3rd year...the Ultimate Carpenter hated 3rd year..."

"He must have hated overtime."

"Everything he fixed, they destroyed in seconds. It was so stressful he re-built part of the school and jumped off it!"

"Jesus." Said the whole class.

"So how's that for a scary story?" Asked Chisa.

Several of them pulled up score cards with varying numbers.

"1?!"

The class turned and saw it was Gundham.

"Nothing scares me besides the thought of defeat."

That made most of them sweatdrop.

"Well that was a fun way to start off our day, who's ready for a pop quiz?"

The whole class groaned.

Later...we now see everyone exhausted after turning in their pop quizzes...except Chiaki who was beating her own high score.

"New record." She said with a blank expression.

(Later)

It's now lunchtime and of course, Teruteru is cooking. He was humming while making curry, which was making every mighty hungry. "I hope everyone brought their appetite, because I'm making a huge batch."

"Hey Teruteru, mind adding these tails to my curry?" Asked Fuyuhiko, holding a bag of unknown animal tails.

"What kind of animal has those kind of tails? I must know!" Demanded Gundham.

"Illegally imported kind of animals, animals that haven't been documented by zoologists yet."

"What?!"

"So Akane, you gonna kill at the gymnastics competition tomorrow?" Asked Mahiru.

"Of course, but you might run outta film since every shot of me is a money shot." she smirked while flexing making Mahiro sweatdrop.

"I think I'll have enough on hand."

"Better not hire this ugly thing as your nurse in case you injure yourself." Said Hiyoko.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Mikan asked as she teared up.

"Hey! No bullying!" Said Chisa. "What have I said about doing stuff like that?"

"Not too..."

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry...pi-Tsumiki."

"I forgive you."

"Teacher, thank you for keeping the harmony, it just brings so much hope to our world." Said Komaeda.

"Uh...you're welcome Komaeda."

(Later)

As the students were out doing PE, Chisa was laying back on her chair, thinking about Juzo and Kyosuke. 'Hmmm, I wonder if they're too busy to have lunch together.'

She was considering asking them but then deciding against it before thinking about it again. 'Hmm, wonder if I should call and ask them.' She thought, but then...'No! They're obviously busy!'

That's when both a shoulder angel and devil appeared.

"Just call them already!" Both sides shouted at her.

"AH!" she jumped and fell out of her chair. "Ow." She got back up called Kyosuke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyosuke, I was just wondering...do you and Juzo wanna eat lunch with me?"

"I should have some time on hand. Sure." Then he turned. "Hey Juzo, Chisa asked us out on a lunch date."

"K-k-kyosuke!" Chisa stammered.

"Did she now?" he replied with his usual frown.

"Yeah, wanna go? I'm going."

"Hmmm, well...I guess I have some time."

"Great, we'll be right there Chisa." Then he hung up. "Seems we'll have our own threeway lunch date."

Chisa then got her bento out as her 2 friends were on the way. 'I can't believe he went and called it a date.'

A little later Kyosuke and Juzo arrived...

"Hey Chisa." Both greeted.

"Hi guys."

They then sat on either side of her desk.

"You know, if this job is getting lonely, you could always live with us." Juzo suggested.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. After all, no sense getting in between you two and guy time." she joked.

"We could always include you in our guy time." Said Juzo.

"He means we wanna fuck you." Said Kyosuke.

And cue Chisa choking on a piece of squid with Juzo gaping at Kyosuke. She then quickly drank some tea. "Oh Kyosuke, you sure are a joker..." Said Chisa.

"Nope..." Then he got in Chisa's face. "I'm serious."

"...WHAT?!"

"Me an Juzo don't wanna fight over you. So we decided to just...we should be a throuple." Explained Kyosuke. "But he's a bit shy in wanting to take the next step."

'I thought he was joking.' thought Juzo looking away. 'I figured he was just open to the idea of a relationship with another guy, not this.'

"So what do you say Chisa? The 3 of us together forever?"

"Kyosuke? I'm not sure about that." spoke up Juzo.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just...unsure."

"Hmm...how about you Chisa? Are you also hesitant?"

"Uh...hey, isn't it a beautiful day out? The sun is bright, the breeze is just right, almost enough to sleep."

"And we could just relax while cuddling each other." Replied Kyosuke.

'If It was just Kyosuke, I wouldn't complain.' thought Juzo. Then he turned his gaze to Chisa. 'But she's not half bad either.'

'I'm so the harem master here.' Thought Kyosuke. "Hmm...hey guys, I'm going to take a piss." He then stepped out of the room.

Juzo and Chisa staring awkwardly at each other.

"So..." Both started..."doyouactuallylikeme?"

Both quickly went quiet with them covering their mouths.

"Well, i-is it true?" Asked Juzo.

"Yeah, I prefer Kyosuke but I wouldn't mind if I dated you." Chisa replied.

"I feel the same way actually..." Replied Juzo.

Both were blushing bright red.

'Will you 2 fucking kiss?' Thought Kyosuke who was standing near the door. 'It's not that hard. Just lean in, pucker your lips, and touch them.'

"So what now?" Asked Chisa.

"Obviously, let's start dating with Kyosuke as our side dick."

"I feel like a perv hearing that." she blushed. "But you're right, as soon as he comes back, let's start becoming this throuple he's talking about."

"Agreed. So what should we do while we wait?" Asked Juzo.

"W-we could try making out..."

And like that he grabbed Chisa from across the table and pressed his lips against hers! She was surprised by the sudden kiss but just leaned into after the sudden shock passed.

All the while Kyosuke secretly video taped it from his hiding spot.

'I gotta get in there.'

The two broke the kiss, Chisa blushing and Juzo surprised he liked it more than he expected.

"Did you feel sparks? I did." Asked both at the same time.

'Okay, now I'm getting jealous, I'm going back in.' Then Kyosuke walked in. "Hey guys, did I miss anything exciting?"

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Chisa.

"Oh really?" Then he showed them the recording.

"You were recording?!"

"Yeah, and seriously? Side dick? Please, I'm the harem master." Then he kissed Chisa pushing his tongue in before breaking the kiss and giving the saliva he got from Chisa's mouth to Juzo's mouth. After feeding him the mix of his and Chisa's saliva he broke that kiss then wiped his lips. "How was that?"

Juzo was silent, but Chisa responded.

"After class, you 2, my place."

"It's a date then."

"Yep."

Later...

When the two arrived at her home Kyosuke gave a loud knock. "Hey toots! We're here!"

The door opened up by a blushing Chisa.

"Hey Chisa, you look so cute, blushing." Said Kyosuke. "What do you think Juzo?"

"I guess so."

"Juzo, we're her boyfriends now, you can be more open than that."

'Easy for you to say.'

"So, uh...come in?"

"I intend to cum in you." Said Kyosuke, making Chisa blush.

"Kyosuke!" Both shouted.

"Just saying the truth."

"Anyways...follow me to my room."

The two of them followed with Chisa feeling her heart thump.

Chisa then opened the door and let them in. "M-make yourselves at home.

"Nice, what a comfy room." Said Kyosuke.

"Nice place." Said Juzo.

"Thanks guys, I was cleaning everything, getting ready." She then nervously opened her nightstand drawer to hand them condoms.

"We don't need those, I said I was gonna cum inside you."

"Y-You're just trying to tease me again, right?"

"Does this sounds like teasing? Hey Juzo, either you join in or I'm gonna hog Chisa all to myself!" Then Kyosuke kissed her and pushed her down! Where they started making out on Chisa's bed!

Juzo sighed and shook his head. "Way to bend my wrist." Juzo then threw off his shirt.

"See these pecks Chisa?" Asked Juzo.

Chisa then looked over. 'Nice!' She thought.

"Try not to drool too much." teased Kyosuke. Then Kyosuke got off her and both men started undoing their pants. When they dropped Chisa blushed seeing their dicks flop out. "Take your pick, the dick you're not sucking is going up your butt."

"What?!"

"You heard me." he remarked calmly. "It has to go somewhere or else it'll be left out."

"In that case...Kyosuke? Mind if I spit shine your sword?"

"Go ahead."

She got on all 4's before licking Kyosuke's dick. Meanwhile, Juzo lifted Chisa's skirt exposing her panties.

"Hello Kitty?"

"It's cute, alright?"

"I'm not saying anything." Then Juzo pulled the panties down. Revealing her slit with a slight bit of fuzz above it. Juzo then grasped Chisa's ass, rubbing his fully erect dick between the buttcheeks! "Are you ready to lose your anal virginity?"

"I-Is it gonna hurt?"

"Juzo's passionate moaning from when I took his should be proof." Said Kyosuke.

"Y-you and J-Juzo?"

"Yep, now get to sucking."

She gulped and stared at the dick before sticking her tongue out and moved it across the tip.

"Licking? Juzo was quick to gobble the whole thing up."

Chisa and Juzo blushed as Juzo started sticking his dick inside Chisa's butthole.

"A-AHHHHH!"

"Huh, Juzo wasn't as loud."

"Kyosuke, do you have to tell her that?" asked the man with a blush.

"Of course because we're gonna make Chisa moan much louder than you." He said as Chisa started putting Kyosuke's whole dick into her mouth. "Mmmm, good girl."

Chisa gagged a bit as it touched her throat.

"Come now, you can get farther than that."

She took Kyosuke's words as a challenge as she got even deeper, to the base meanwhile Juzo was also plunging deeper into Chisa's ass.

"Fuck! She's squeezing so hard it's getting hard to get in smoothly."

"Push in deeper until your base touches her."

Juzo pushed in harder, making her moan around Kyosuke's dick while breathing through her nose.

"There we go, now let's get to work." Said Kyosuke before thrusting his dick into her mouth! Juzo started thrusting in and out of her ass too!

"Mmmm!" Chisa's muffled moans only made the men get harder.

"That's it Chisa, make more slutty sounds."

They then thrusted faster and harder. Chisa gagging even more.

'I feel like my jaw is gonna break!' She thought.

"I can't last much longer."

"What's wrong Juzo? Not used to being the dom for a change?" Asked Kyosuke.

"No, she's just tightening up too much!" He said as his dick twitched. "Then get ready Chisa, I'm gonna give you all my seed!"

'Already!?' she thought with wide eyes before Juzo grunted and started cumming in her ass. 'It's so warm!'

"Hey, you've been so good at polishing my sword, how about I reward you with a drink?" Kyosuke offered as his dick twitched as well. "Drink up!"

And then Kyosuke filled Chisa's mouth!

"Excuse me if I'm a little pent-up, haven't done it in a while." He continued as the cum filled her mouth, soon started leaking out.

"Mmmm!"

Then he pulled his dick away and the rest got in her face! Chisa closed her eyes while feeling it get all over.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, I do." She said, licking the cum.

"Good, so Juzo, ready to play Daddy Roulette?"

"Yeah. I can go for another round."

"What's Daddy Roulette?"

"We both try cumming in your pussy at the same time. Winner is who the baby looks like."

"Does that really work?"

"Yep."

"Well...ok, I guess it's worth a shot."

Then all 3 started taking off their clothes. As soon as Chisa was showing off her chest, both men immediately grabbed her and threw her to the bed!

"Whoa! Oh sh-" That's when both jumped at her and then got sandwiched between them. Juzo at the bottom, Kyosuke on top with Chisa facing Juzo.

"Ready Juzo?"

"Yeah!"

Then both went inside her pussy! Stretching it. They stopped as their dicks felt the hymen.

"On count of 3, we take your virginity together." Said Kyosuke. "1..."

"2..." Juzo continued.

"Thre-AUGH!" She moaned! "FUCK!"

As both thrusted inside, Kyosuke grabbed Chisa's chest while Juzo claimed those lips!

'Oh god! I can't believe they actually fit!'

Both dicks continued to push further in before finally entering the womb!

"Ah, I think I beat yah to the womb Juzo."

Said man however groaned, mostly from feeling Kyosuke's dick pressed firmly against his own. "So you beat me to the womb, I'm gonna cum inside Chisa before you do!"

"Challenge accepted."

Then both got rougher!

"Ooooh! Take it easy guys!" Chisa loudly moaned as they got rougher with her! 4 hands on the waist, slamming even harder inside, balls colliding with each other as their dicks started twitching again.

"Here I go!" Both shouted. "We love you Chisa!"

Then their loads filled her up!

"AHHHHH!"

Then inside we see one sperm of Kyosuke and one from Juzo out in front racing towards Chisa's egg! Unclear of who got there first, we return to the 3 lovers.

"So...what happens...if either of you win?" Panted Chisa.

"The winner marries you and the loser gets friends with benefits." Replied Kyosuke.

"I hope I have twins so I can marry you both."

'I'd be fine if Kyosuke won. Not like I'm losing anything.' thought Juzo.

"Marry us both? You naughty teacher." Then Kyosuke and Juzo planted a kiss on both of her cheeks.

She blushed, but giggled. "I see a time full of hope for the 3 of us." She jinxed.


	30. A, Naruto, and Minato

Crazy trouble with love part 9

A, Naruto, and Minato

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Raikage hummed to himself as he sat at a clothing store in Kumo. Fortunately for him, there was little to no clientele given the establishment's nature and the hour. It was night, most of his forces were either patrolling the village or on missions, all civilians were sleeping, and the few clerks knew not to bother him. Especially when he was with his lover and slave, a true cumslut through and through, a sissy devoted to his dark dick and a whore horn to worship his cum.

"How's this, master? I like the way it shows off my thighs and almost reveals my cock-hungry ass," Naruto asked as he walked out behind the curtain of the dressing room.

Drinking nothing but A's cum and absorbing it as his only nourishment turned him into such a girly boy it was only by the slight childish bulge on his groin that one wouldn't mistake him for a flat-chested girl. Naruto wore an orange kimono with a miniskirt designed to show off his meaty thighs and slits to reveal his rounded, feminine hips. The sleeves hid his thin arms, the blue sash hugged his slim tummy and showed off cleavage of his incredibly effeminate chest. His short hair gave him a tomboyish appearance, a black cloth mask like Kakashi's covered his pouty lips, black stockings emphasized his womanly legs, and the cute blue ribbon on his hair sealed the deal for the ageless Raikage whose constant fucking of the boy and their chakra compatibility made sure both would live for a long time without looking old.

"Great, I can hardly hold myself from stuffing your ass," A leered lecherously, nearly drooling as his fuck-toy turned around, shaking his hips.

"I knew you'd like it," Naruto giggled like a lovestruck schoolgirl. "Anyway, thank you so much for shopping with me, master. It's been fun trying all these new outfits for you. Just, please, don't break this one. It makes me feel really pretty."

A chortled darkly, "No promises, but..." he pointed to the bulge in his pants with a thumb as he walked into the dressing room, "You could convince me to be mindful..."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Naruto kneeled in front of his lover, "Aw, and here I thought I was the sex craving one, but I guess you..." he rubbed the dick with a sassy pout behind his mask, giving it a good grope, "...really wanted some attention, you beautiful dick, you."

"Your existence is to serve it, not talk to it," A fake-scolded him with a massive grin.

"Alright, let's be glad I can do this without making a sound," Naruto fake-pouted as his master closed the curtains, pulled the mouth mask of his cum-dumpster down and let the sissy pull down the Raikage's turgid member, which dwarfed his even when limp. "Oh yes, come to me, you lovely, mighty and wonderful penis."

"He's missed you," A playfully told him.

Kissing the tip, Naruto practically made out with the cockhead once his lips fastened around it. A kink he knew his master loved was when he flicks his urethra with his tongue, making the god of sex he was blessed to serve shudder in delight. Using his nimble oral muscle, the feminine boy slid it in the dickhole, causing A's member to tense up with a pulsating tremor. Once he had the dick at full mast, he kept making out with the dickhead and jerked off the length.

A had to suppress a chuckle when noticing Naruto's dick poking out from under his new kimono, the length of his adorable and small member straining a pink, thong with ribbons on it. Between the boy's ass cheeks was a single string which didn't hide his eternally tight hole, which after drinking and taking so much cum from A had actually gotten tighter. Truly, the Kumo ninja thought, the boy was better than any female.

Then, the Raikage sighed in delight when his cum bucket's hands tended to his balls as well, hefting their heavily loaded weight and massaging them. His scrotum was tingling at the touch of his sex slave's skilled fingers massaging the skin bag and working to relieve the cum orbs of their tension. All the while, Naruto's asshole twitched in anticipation to be filled with his master's cock and absorb his seed again, pulsating in rhythm to A's throbbing shaft.

"I can't wait to have this magnificent monster making me one with you," Naruto told his master with a flirty wink and lustful, glazed eyes before kissing the tip and sucking it into his mouth.

Grabbing his dick-sleeve's head with a firm hand, A grunted, "Great, because once we're done here, your ass is glued to my dick for the whole night."

"That's all I ask for, master," Naruto cooed playfully, rolling his tongue around the cockhead. "I was made for you by my father, and I couldn't be happier when being filled with your seed."

"Ah yes, Minato… truly a good lover, once whose son is just as perfect," A said melancholically, rubbing his slave's hair affectionately. "You two are truly alike, it's a shame he's gone."

"Then I'll make you feel extra good tonight so you forget all sadness," the boy said as he opened his mouth, taking the whole dick in without gagging. "We can even play wrestling and if I win then I can ride your cock all I want."

"And if I win then I can test my Shadow Clone Jutsu on you as long as I want," A said eager to gangbang his slut. "I'll paint you in and out with cum."

"Sounds fair, but just know I can still take you and your clones," Naruto playfully challenged his master with a grin.

"Those are fighting words from the whore I had twitching after bathing him in cum," A replied.

"And I had you panting hard after I drank all your seed last time," Naruto challenged him.

"Oh, I see you need discipline," the Raikage chortled enthusiastically.

"You know I love being naughty because of you, master," Naruto then swallowed A's dick.

After cumming seven times down Naruto's throats and paying for the clothes without leaving a single stain on them or the floor, the two went back home. Naruto hugged his master's arm with a happy smile on his masked face, and A groped his cock-sleeve's ass with a meaty hand and a grin. Both had a lot planned for the night, but one person couldn't hold himself.

Inside the seal, unknown to Kurama, was a moaning Minato who had also been taken, dominated and thoroughly claimed by A's penis and cum. Just like Naruto, Minato was a sissy without equal that served the Raikage's dick first and foremost even before Konoha. His fluffier hair and toned ass didn't make him much different from his son. In fact, it took Kushina some time to realize he had changed by slowly but surely deaging until he had finally, to the redhead's shock, become an utter sissy who looked to be about sixteen years old.

Minato had taken so much of A's seed he had shrunk, morphed and turned into a tomgirl, a rather athletic yet utterly effeminate male. Feminine hips, dick-sucking lips, girlier eyes, a rounder face, no pubes like his son to make A's groping of their tiny barely 5-inch cocks and balls easier, and a pair of buttocks so fat, enticing and perfectly rounded that begged for the Raikage to slap and see endlessly ripple. His asshole was tighter than a vice and as soft and velvety as true love, but there was only one downside. It was meant for his master's cock and no one else's. And his son was a devoted bitch-boy to said man while Minato could only watch enviously.

"Ah, aaahhh… aaawww…! Master… A-sama, I miss that cock and its cream so much..." Minato lamented to himself as he used both hands to furiously finger his asshole, face down on the floor of the empty void he was stuck in to keep the seal from breaking. "I'm so glad my son pleases you so well, but you two go at it so hard it makes my ass want your ultimate dick plowing it..."

He remembered the last time he had that cock…

(Many years ago, two days before Naruto's birth)

On Minato's bed, with an expecting Kushina away early in the morning for a medical checkup, the Hokage had a visitor who he had helped enter the village undetected. The sun was already going up and its bright light hit A's eyes, bringing him into wakefulness. He lied flat on his back with his bitch-boy snuggling to his side. Smirking, he pulled his cum-dumpster closer, rubbing his hand through the soft feathery mane while the sissy Konoha ninja's legs wrapped around his waist and his small but hard and warm cock pressing up against his master's larger dick.

"Your wife could return any second…" A told his favorite cock-sheath sleepily. He smirked evilly to his fuck-toy, "Do you want her to see what a slut you are? Impaled on another man's dick after I made you betray your village to drink my seed and feel me between your legs?"

"So?" Minato mumbled, and both their cocks grew hard while staring at each other. "She is going to give birth to your perfect dick-sleeve, master. One I carefully helped nurture in her womb with my chakra after taking so much of your seed."

A chuckled, "Heh, so you don't mind showing her I stole you from her with my penis?"

Minato started to ooze precum as he jerked off his master, "Yes, your dick is my one and only love while you're the one who can make me feel complete."

"Really?" A smirked and pulled his slave closer, fondling his ass. "Tell me how much you want to serve me. I may be in the mood for more."

The Hokage got really turned declaring his devotion to the Raikage and started stroking himself and A harder and faster, "I'll make you the most powerful man alive through my body with my son's chakra compatibility and your fucking prowess, you will be an ageless god of sex for all to see... Though your cock's already godly."

The larger Kage laughed darkly, "I have fucked other men, lots of them, but never one as slutty as you. I may keep you as well as your son as a harem for my cock."

"Y-Yes, I'd love to keep pleasing this dick for eternity..." As soon as he said that, the Raikage shot his load and his cum landed on Minato's chest while the sissy's seed covered A's abs.

A smiled seductively as he brushed his fingers through Minato's hair, "Oh? So, you'd prove you are a worthy rival for a perfect fit to my cock? Well..." A laid down on the bed with his cock and balls pointing towards the ceiling, "You should know how to pamper me."

Minato was too horny as he got on top of A, swaying his hips with their cocks brushing against each other, "Oh yes, I'll even parade around naked in this village for you before sucking your dick and letting that delicious cock of yours claim my asss yet again, but first... How about a kiss? I think I earned a little sugar, master."

A grabbed his lover's head and started making out with his cock-sheath. Minato was submissive beyond compare during sex, so it wasn't a surprise that he let his master win to explore his bitch-boy's mouth with his tongue. Minato had accepted his eternal role on the receiving end of every fuck session with A after their first time. He was a thoroughly naturally born cum-slut.

Despite being raped and mind-broken by the man, he had no problem accepting his master could be considered evil in the eyes of his village. After all, they were enemies and winning wars like the one they had against Iwa which was still going meant brainwashing Minato through mind-blowing sex was as fair option as any in love and war. Not that he minded now after they took down Iwa without any other nation knowing.

"Mm, mwa!" Minato pulled back with a lustful smile and a string of saliva which landed on his master's steel pecs, "Let me get that for you, stud."

"Do a good enough job and I might give you a special reward," A's sexy smirk had Minato ooze more precum.

"You didn't even need to ask, you glorious hunk," the Konoha ninja said close to jizzing himself.

To the Hokage, the Raikage was the most wonderful and beautiful being. A was his god, a deity to worship through any means necessary. Wiggling his ass in the air like the bitch eternally in heat that he was, Minato licked and kissed his way down. Pecking A's neck, he worked on the man's pecs, teasing a nipple by rolling his tongue around it and then sucking on it.

The Kumo ninja's tool hardened more, but the sissy Konoha shinobi was quick to grab and jerk the large piece of meat he needed in life. Going down, he dragged his tongue on his master's abs until he was finally face to face with the cock. He sniffed the dick fondly, fondling the balls and caressing A's pubes with a thumb. The Raikage smirked darkly at the enraptured face of his slut.

"What does a good bitch say?" he asked the cum-bucket that pretended to be the Hokage.

"Thanks for the meal, master," Minato said as he stood up, then squatted over A's shaft, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them to reveal his pink, puckered asshole twitching eagerly. "You'll get another hole like this once my son is of age, so just imagine how good it'll be to fuck my son and me with all your power, bending us over and using us any way you see fit."

"Heh, sounds to me like you're the one who can't wait," A mocked him and placed his hands on the back of his head to enjoy the show, watching Minato's tiny cock twitch and ooze precum as his slutty cock servant displayed what a cum hungry whore he was.

"Yes, I can barely wait for him to be of age and please you like you deserve, master!" Minato let out a moan as he lowered himself, feeling the tip spread his hole, "Ah! Ooohhh… Just… Naruto taking you, sucking your dick… Eek! And - hah! - being one with your cock makes me so... Oh soooo horny… This dick deserves the best, and I'll - oh! - make sure you get it! Mmm..."

As he watched Minato's asshole inhale his ox cock, A laughed darkly, "Hahahahaha! Good, it's all I asked for! Finally a vessel for my cum, true sluts who know what I like! I had too many, oh so many bitches to fuck, but none were as willing as you! They even demanded to let them get a turn fucking me, but you beg to have my seed pumped into all your holes! I can't wait to try out your son and claim all his virginities in one go!"

"And, hmmm, you shall, stud!" Minato creamed himself, his dick shooting a heavy load all over his master's chest and abs once the sissy Hokage's rump met the Raikage's thighs and had the man's dark chocolate balls swing up and slap his buttocks. "Ah, yes, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can! Make me your bitch thoroughly, please!"

"Oh, you'll be too fucked to even think of anyone or anything but me and my cock! Ahahaha!"

As A laughed, he gripped his slut's ass and pumped up, letting Minato feel each veiny inch go in and out of him with piston-like motions. Every stroke to the Hokage's prostate turned his face into a sluttier visage. Eyes crossing, tongue hanging out, drool dripping down his chin and neck, some saliva strings landing on his girly chest, and his small dick pulsating to every single stab to his rectum. The Raikage was sending his slave to Heaven on Earth, and Minato couldn't be any more grateful for being granted the honor of serving as the man's cock-sheath.

Once he was done, A left Minato with a river of cum dripping down his ass and a fucked stupid smile on his equally creamed face, smiling to himself as he returned to his village.

(Back to the present)

Minato grumbled as his fingers couldn't make him cum, and watched from inside the seal as his son tried to take their master's mind off the death of the Fourth Hokage.

"Sparring with you is almost as fun as getting fucked hard by you, master," Naruto said as he stretched, tilting his head side to side. "Still, do you want to tire me out for an easier night pounding my asshole?"

Both were at a dojo in A's large mansion and stood on a padded floor. Naruto, ever the slutty tease, wore a tight pink speedo which hugged his tiny bulge and emphasized his ass. It had a lovely heart printed on each ass cheek and one on the crotch. Aside from that, he wore nothing at all. Meanwhile, the Raikage was in a blue speedo with yellow lightning bolts which barely contained his monster. The man's cum-dump had to resist the urge to drool at the sight of his master's sculpted body and large bulge. He had to tease him with his last question, stretching his back to show off his effeminate chest by pushing it up while bumping his girly rear into the air.

A intertwined his fingers to roll around his wrists, "Don't play coy with me. You don't get winded after dealing with Kage level threats, so this isn't even a warm-up for your tasty ass."

"Sweet-talk me after I win," Naruto grinned confidently and took a stance. "I am riding that dick until you can't move."

"Oh, you shall certainly enjoy this, but you won't be too cocky..." A licked his lips and went in for a grapple, but Naruto was quick to duck under it and deliver an uppercut right to the chin.

Naruto delivered a hook to the other ninja's face to get into a rhythm, "You may dominate me in sex, but I'm still strong, master!" the bitch-boy swiftly spun to deliver an elbow blow to the side of his head. "Tonight I'm swallowing all your cum with my ass!"

Suddenly, A side-stepped the boy to grab him from behind by hooking his arms under Naruto's armpits, "Nice try!" The girly sex slave was put him in a headlock and felt his master push his muscular chest on his back with a smirk, "Ah, much better! Thank you for the challenge, but you ought to recall I've got more experience than you, Naruto!"

"I'm...not done...yet!" Naruto groaned and tried to break free but felt A's excitement poke his plump behind. "Agh, get off!"

"Oh, I plan to!" A roars mockingly and puts his loyal cocksucker in a headlock, pressing his pectorals and abs on his back, his arms coiling tighter and tighter around Naruto's head, "Enjoy this feeling of dominance! My chakra and yours shall be as one as your body gives in to my cock! Making me reach greater heights as the apex of all men in every universe! And all because I parade you on my dick as a cute little pet!"

Gasping from how horny those words made him, Naruto felt his dick throb in his pink speedo, "Let's save that...ah, for when we take over Konoha...and after I ride that cock of yours this night, master!"

"Cocky but adorable dick-sucker," A whispered and made his move.

"Lucky you, Naruto..." Minato moaned out inside the seal, fingering his asshole furiously with both hands. "Getting manhandled by such an alpha of a man… Such a juicy dick, too..."

Reaching down as he rested his bulging dick on Naruto's crack, A groped and toyed with the boy's speedo-clad dick and balls, "You got such a cute little thing here, but the only way it can shoot its load is with my cum filling your holes." Fondling the smaller ninja's rod through the pink cloth, the Raikage smirked and rubbed his stiff member on the soft buns of his cum-slave, "Ah, yes, squirm more. Feel my body on yours, Naruto. It's wonderful when you struggle."

"Ah... master, you're sooooo hard... I can't..." Naruto panted out, wiggling his ass against the Raikage's groin and fueling A's lust.

"Oh, you can never hide your true colors from me!" A laughed darkly, pulling out Naruto's smaller dick but leaving his balls in the speedo. "I love how easy you beg, my eager little bitch!"

"Please, my ass..." Naruto struggled to speak, his voice nearly died in his throat when A jerked him off. "P-Please...do me... Fuck me already..." he wheezed, making A jack his smaller dick faster and harder, crushing it in his fingers without stopping for anything.

"Oh, how can I say no to you?" A cooed mockingly. "Now, struggle some more. It's making me hornier," just as the Raikage said, his dick was growing even bigger and thicker cock than usual as it poked out of his blue speedo to reveal his engorged girth, a truly majestic dark dick. "Now, to lay my claim on you once more."

Using his free hand, A grabbed his own dick, lining it up to the sissy's pink speedo clad ass, and kept masturbating Naruto, "S-Stop teasing me!" the sissy cried out in need, too aroused to move in anything but a pathetic attempt to rub his ass on his master's dick, then gasped when the larger ninja pressed his cockhead to his puckered asshole through the pink cloth.

"Do you like that, then!?" A roared in laughter, going all in without lube into his servant's ass.

"Oh, fuck YEEEESSSS!"

Naruto's hiss of bliss was ignored when A shoved his dick in, punching a hole through Naruto's speedo, "Yes, now this is why I had to take you when I first saw you, Naruto!" He roared in delight while Minato gasped in the seal, uncontrollably reaching down to massage his anus with both hands at the sight of his son getting utterly dominated by another male, "I can't believe I get to fuck such a great ass until I am finally spent! Thanks, Naruto! You are one lovely fuck-toy!"

Wasting no time, A slid into Naruto, raw. The sissy was left with the incredible sensation of being full, a heat invading his innards as the larger cock crushed his walls. A hissed in delight and with his free hand caressed the smaller ninja's chest, marveling at his feminine frame. The massage got Naruto's dick hotter, harder, a great deal closer to climax without touching it. Minato bit his lower lip seeing his son's cock bounce to the beat of a true alpha male's dick going into him. Everything about the Raikage simply exuded sexual dominance.

Once fully sheathed inside Naruto, with his blue speedo clad balls rubbing against the pink speedo clad sack, A hooked an arm around the sissy's waist, and stood up, "Ack! Fuck me! M-Master, that's... That's... Ah! Too good!" Naruto's cries got louder and sluttier from being fucked as the man stood up, "Please, do me harder! Hard-mmm!"

He was then silenced when the Raikage's fingers slid into his mouth while he dangled from the larger ninja's bigger dick, silencing him and coating the digits with his drool. A roughly pulled back, heating up Naruto's insides even more as he shoved himself out and then back in just as hard as a stampede. Plowing Naruto's girly ass harshly, he worked into a rhythm while the smaller ninja simply rested limply on the Raikage's crotch and arm. Listening to the man's breathing and feeling his cock punch his stomach made Naruto want to cum already while his convulsing innards just caused A to grow stronger and hornier.

Every thrust into his ass created a rhythm, A's pelvis slapped Naruto's ass to a lustful beat. Fortunately for Naruto, it was never hard for the Raikage to find his prostate. He pounded at the little ball inside Naruto's rectum, the sensation itself was as if the Raikage's large cock fucked the cum slut's dick from inside, like A massaged his dick from inside without touching it. It made his asshole quiver and clamp on the cock going deeper and deeper into him. Naruto was in a trance, his mind turned to mush with nothing but images of his master's trouser snake clouding his every thought. He was truly grateful to be A's cum-dump.

Reacting from a particularly powerful thrust, Naruto spoke through the lightning bolts of surprise pleasure up and down his spine, "Ahhh, how are you so good at this!?"

"Years of practice with plenty of lovers, boy!" A chortled and sped up his thrusts, piston-fucking his slave. "Now get ready, Naruto! This is the first of many loads!"

"YESSS! AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto orgasmed when his master shot thick, heavy, gooey ropes of his cock-snot up his rectum, bloating the cock-hungry bitch-boy's stomach slightly with the sheer amount and density of his rich cum.

Naruto's tiny prick shot three times in rapid succession akin to a white geyser while his father had a similar reaction, "Ah, master, you're so amazing!" Minato cried as he fired a single ribbon of semen which had the same volume, viscosity and velocity as his son's, coating the Fourth Hokage's chest, face and hair with his own seed, matting the panting ghost.

"Ah...I can't live without this dick..." the whiskered boy mewled out with his eyes crossing.

Unaware to them, Naruto's seal glowed due to the three males' shared orgasm, though they were too drunk in their afterglow to notice, "Now clean me, you little slut." A ordered his dick-slave after letting Naruto stand, and the whiskered cock-whore happily got off his shaft with a loud, wet pop and a string of cum momentarily connecting his asshole to A's tip, "And lick my balls, too. I want them polished and less strained for round two."

"Of course, A-sama..." the boy said, kneeling in front of his master. Then, he smiled cheekily as he scooped some of the cum with his fingers, "Though I'll win this round and the next. I plan on riding your cock all night, but I want to do so after beating you."

"You can try, Naruto," A told him with a smirk, then held his servant's chin with his thumb and index finger, smiling softer than his usual self. "But first, how about a kiss?"

"For you, always," Naruto blushed as he stood up, drank the seed in his hands and pecked his master on the lips before kissing him deeply. A didn't mind tasting his own cum or another's, but he liked being in charge so much that some could forget, "Ah… So, I'm guessing asking for you to suck my dick's still out of the question, huh?"

"Only if I feel like it," A said and licked his slut's whiskered cheek, fondling his slave's ass with both hands. "Your father was good enough to make me reward him that way once. However, you two are so good that I have to make you really earn it."

"It's fine, I prefer to cum from you fucking my ass or face, master," Naruto told him as he hugged the man, feeling his abs and pecs while their balls barely hidden in their speedos brushed against each other's.

"Minato would've been proud to see how much of a dick-whore you've become," A said with an almost smug smirk, though he was slightly sad at the loss of his last lover.

Stroking the man's dick, Naruto spoke up after kissing him again, "Let me thank my father using my body to please you as he would've wished, master."

"You can call me A at this point, Naruto, you've earned it," the Raikage told him, caressing his slave's whiskered cheek with the back of his hand.

"Nah, I am a lowly recipient for your cum, and I love how kinky it is to act like the slut I am," as he said that, Naruto kneeled and finally got to work on A's balls, flicking them with his tongue.

"You're an exceptional bitch, Naruto, be proud of how well you serve me," A said affectionately patting his slave's head, making him yip in delight.

(One week later, at the Raikage's office)

A was busy pumping iron, lifting a large dumbbell in each hand while waiting for new reports. It was good that Naruto taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not only could he gangbang the little bitch, but it made paperwork a breeze. Being able to relax without signing mountains of papers and worrying only for the few reports he had to deal with was beyond satisfying. However, there was little else to do but lift weights while his cock worshipper was out on a mission.

"Grr, his ass is too good," the man growled as the blood flowing through his veins due to his hard training couldn't quench the heat in his loins. "If I have to use my hand, he's getting face-fucked so hard he won't be able to talk for a month without spitting my cum."

The reason for Naruto's disappearance was a sighting of an old enemy of his, Kabuto. The blond had gone to hunt Orochimaru's apprentice down along with Bee and his team. All five looked for the albino in order to end him. A wanted results sooner than later for more than sex, though. That he was plotting on a way to use the snake's resurrection jutsu to bring a fight and an end to Naruto. The reason being that since Naruto killed Sasuke not long ago after the Uchiha murdered Orochimaru, the mad medic wanted revenge on the one who robbed him of his own.

And far off, in the remains of the crazy Sannin's village, Naruto and Bee's team looked into one of many abandoned facilities.

"Man, I can't believe you ending the Uchiha bloodline could still bite you in the ass," Omoi said to the effeminate boy in the orange kimono he got from his master.

"It was fun while it lasted," Naruto sighed. "The power-hungry bastard's dead, his god complex ancestor bit the dust and the asshole who killed my family is dog shit. Of course, they had to be such complete jackasses that killing them would make someone mad for missing the chance."

"Considering it's you and Bee-sensei fighting this guy, it should be easy," Karui said and took a moment to sigh dreadfully in the empty halls of the dark, abandoned dungeon-like laboratory, "I am so getting new clothes with this mission's place. This whole place makes me feel unclean. What about you, Samui? Want to go shopping?"

"Not really," said the busty blonde. "Focus, though. Kabuto is bound to be here."

"I'll take you on your offer," Naruto told the redhead. "I can use a girl's advice for a few ideas."

"Oh yes, it's gonna be fun dressing you up!" Karui nearly squealed at the idea, Naruto was like a doll and she was a little girl choosing dresses for it.

Omoi blanched, "You two get along too well when it comes to being girly."

"Partly because of my bro, but I think Naruto's been born to be that way yo," Bee said, then put on his serious face. "I detect movement."

All of them steeled themselves and listened, not hearing much sound, but did pick up the presence of someone further down the hall.

"Let me try something." Naruto crouched down and discretely created a shadow clone before passing it a paper bomb it attached around its neck. Getting the signal to go ahead, it began to silently make its way on all fours like an animal. 'This should help shake things up.'

The others saw the bomb and began to take positions for the incoming kaboom and soon to be darting image of one albino. With Kabuto however, he was panting and sweating, running on adrenaline and fumes, locked in a room and trying to set things up just right before whoever snuck in found and stopped him.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cursed. "All because of that brat killing the Uchiha. That slut is just spitting on Orochimaru-sama's name by being the fuck-slave of the Raikage now, but..."

He chortled darkly, losing what little to no sanity he had left at the sight of a casket. Suddenly, a loud boom alerted him of intruders all too late. He turned around and there, to his horror and rage in a mixture that nearly boiled him alive, was Naruto.

"Found you~" sang the blonde while in a battle ready pose with a smug grin. "Did you really think you could hide from us?"

"Ain't nowhere to go." Omoi spoke as the rest of the team stepped out from the smoke.

"Don't go trying to think on your feet, get ready to grit your teeth and admit defeat!" Bee rapped, a moment where everyone mentally endured it with an inner grunt.

"You despicable piece of scum!" Kabuto snapped, feeling sick just from looking at the sissy. "It wasn't enough to let Orochimaru-sama's murderer get away from my hands, you are also a fuck toy to an enemy of your village! You spoke of honor, but threw it away to serve another ninja's dick and degrade yourself as nothing but a slut!"

"Jealous of my master being that good?" Naruto taunted the medic-nin.

"I'm not letting someone like you live!" the snake's follower roared, reaching back to pull off a blanket from a casket. "Your existence disgraces Orochimaru-sama's legacy and I won't let the world think he could've lost to a cum-needy whore like you!"

"Talk about butthurt." Karui groaned.

"Be careful," Naruto told her and the others. "That casket is bound to have a heavy-hitter, and it looks like it's been ready from the start."

"Yes," Kabuto cackled as the wooden vessel opened. "Now, prepare to die, Naruto Uzumaki, at the hands of your own father!"

"What!?" everyone asked as the figure stepped out.

Samui gaped, "He's so...cute…?" she asked in both surprise and disbelief.

Minato walked out in a pair of pink booty shorts tiny enough to ride up his girly ass cheeks like a thong. He had a pair of black stockings, a pink choker with a single silver ring for a leash, a white tube top, pink long gloves which were fingerless to show manicured pink fingers. If Kushina thought he was girly when he was a boy, before their death she could've easily mistaken her own husband for a flat-chested girl. The former Hokage strutted confidently by swaying his hips side to side in pink high-heel shoes.

Karui turned to the Raikage's whiskered cum-slut "Wasn't he supposed to be handsome and not this...you know, girly?"

"What are you-" Kabuto turned to look at the Fourth Hokage, and his jaw fell. "What the fuck!?"

"Yeah, guess who also worshipped A-sama's dick," Naruto mocked him with a grin under his cloth mask. "Speaking of… Minato Namikaze, I am your son, Naruto Uzumaki, and I have done my duty as our master's fuck-toy as well as you hoped."

"Really?" asked the undead Hokage, then smiled. "Naruto, you look like a true dick-whore… I'm so proud to see what a good slut you are and hope A-sama enjoys your body."

"Wait, you're supposed to be in shock and an easy kill for-" Kabuto started, but a quick kunai to the back from Minato paralyzed him instantly. Wheezing in pain after landing face down on the floor, the medic-nin growled, "How…?"

"Seems you didn't have full control over me," Minato said with a smile. "I guess A-sama really must have done a good job laying his claim on me."

Kabuto groaned and gritted his teeth, but the strike caused paralysis through his body, making him unable to twitch a toe as Minato walked over to look Naruto in the eye and down at his attire.

"I'm impressed, Naruto, for a moment I thought you were a real girl."

"Aww shucks, I get that all the time." chuckled the blond while glancing at Omoi. "He thought so too."

"H-Hey! That was one time!" he cried out holding up a finger. "You were the one walking in the hot springs with those long ass legs!"

"I know the pain..." Bee grumbled, patting his student's back.

"A-sama is just gonna go NUTS when he sees you again~" Naruto said playfully.

"If he hasn't already buried his nuts in you that is~" Minato replied sassily.

"Let's take this git with us," Karui said as she stood next to Kabuto. "It'll help us figure out how he brought you back to life and avoid him trying to mess it up."

"He doesn't need legs and arms to talk, though," Naruto said with a sadistic smirk, a personality trait he got from serving A. "If someone is a threat to my master or his happiness, they will be dealt with appropriately, Kabuto. And you're one."

"I'm so proud." Minato cheered with a girly sigh.

(At A's office)

"I can't believe it..." the Raikage blinked in disbelief.

"Better do so, stud, because I missed you," Minato said.

Naruto stepped forward, "Turns out Kabuto knew about the seal and further study shows that since dad put part of his soul in it to keep the fox at bay, making the resurrection jutsu a dud."

"Well, it allows me to be here, so I can't complain much," Minato commented.

A smirked, "I'll say… This feels like a dream, seeing you back after all this time. I thought I lost you and your son, and while finding Naruto was a pleasant surprise-"

"A-sama, no need for words," Minato giggled like an airheaded housewife. "We missed each other and could really make up for lost time."

"We're gonna go," Bee said as he and his students left the two sissies and the Raikage to themselves.

"Not like that," Minato huffed, then rolled his eyes. "Well, not entirely..."

"Hehehe, I wouldn't mind tasting you again, Minato," the Raikage told his lover. "Naruto's taught me a lot and helped my cock become stronger. You may need to relearn how to take it."

"Oh, is that a challenge, my beautiful hunk?" Minato replied and rubbed A's meat through his pants, eyeing his master with lustful intentions as he licked his lips.

"Hey, you may be my father, Minato," Naruto said and went to the other side, also groping the Raikage's shaft. "But you ought to treat Raikage-sama with some respect and know this dick is also mine. I am his perfect cum-slut, after all."

"Well, I haven't forgotten how to take him," Minato challenged him with a playful glare.

Both smirked and got on their knees while A grinned amusedly, "I guess it's time to see who is the best of you two, then. Whoever pleases me best and lasts the longest wins the right to have my dick in him all night long. The loser has to watch."

"It's on!" the two sluts said and pulled down their master's pants, letting the meat pole fly out.

"Ah, just seeing this monster and smelling it is enough to drive me wild~" purred Minato, rubbing the girth with a blush.

It didn't take long before it started growing hard, especially when Naruto caressed the balls, "Well, don't be surprised if I suck his balls dry, dad." Naruto smirked, but was caught off guard when Minato quickly moved to the tip and started to lick all around it with a lustful hunger, "Hey! I was gonna do that!"

'Too slow~' thought Minato, whose mind was swimming from nostalgic memories from all the other times he would gobble his master's meat came flooding out.

A reached back and fondled his two sluts' malleable asses. He let his fingers sink into their firm flesh before digging them into Naruto and Minato's clean assholes. Both bitch-boys moaned out from the sudden intrusion and lightning fast stimulation, but continued to worship the Raikage. Their master's fingers slid in and out with practiced ease, hitting their prostates and caressing the balls of nerves. The two cum-dumpsters shuddered while the father inhaled the man's dick in an excellent deep-throat which bulged his neck while the whiskered son sucked on the dark balls in a trance. None of the sissies dared to stop pleasuring the leader of Kumo, who grinned eager for the long awaited cum-splattering fun that would be his future with two perfect servants. None of the three would change it for anything, least of all A, who couldn't wait to display the two impaled on his dick for all of Konoha to see.

Truly, it was a good life for the Raikage.


	31. Male Garudamon and Sora

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Male Garudamon and Sora

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 hours before Tai and Agumon discovered the pond)

Trekking through the forest was Sora and her partner, Biyomon, who was leading her friend through the thick bushes as she discovered something amazing.

"It's just passed this way Sora. We're almost there." spoke Biyomon as she flew ahead of her partner.

"I hope so, all this grass is making it hard to not trip." Sora complained as the grass was making her bare skin itchy.

After what felt like forever they finally found what they were looking for, before them was a massive lake with glistening water reflecting the light of the sun above them.

"Oh, Biyomon, it's beautiful!" Sora gasped.

"I know, when I found it I knew you'd think so." Biyomon smiled as she flew towards the lake.

Sora follows her partner to the edge of the lake, she leans over and saw just how clear it was. "Amazing, the water's so clear I bet you could see at the very bottom."

"Try not to fall in, I'm not much of a swimmer if I had to jump in."

"Don't worry. I won't fall in." she reassured her while just staring at the water while Biyomon flew over and landed beside her. "It kinda looks different than regular water. Like it has a light shine to it that makes it look a little pink. You notice that?"

"I did when I first found it yesterday. I'm not even sure what this lake is or what it does, so I tried my best not to mess with it." replied the digimon. "I didn't even try drinking from it 'cause I didn't want to take any chance."

"I'm glad you didn't. Who knows what this water could do to you." Sora said while continuing to look at the water. 'Hopefully Izzy might be able to figure this lake out.'

"Good thing you didn't bring your swimsuit." joked Biyomon. "If Tai was here, he'd probably be disappointed."

Sora giggled before her hand slipped on the edge and she was falling towards the water. "AHHHHH!"

"SORA!" Biyomon quickly dives towards her, pushes Sora back but somehow lands in the water with a splash.

"BIYOMON!" Sora cried out as she saw her partner splashing in the lake. "Hold on! I'll get something to pull you out!"

Sora rushed over to a bush that thankfully had a large and sturdy branch, she went back to the lake and placed it near Biyomon who grabbed the branch and felt herself being pulled.

Said bird coughed and sputtered from the water, and felt relief when she was pulled all the way up and panted. "Thanks Sora."

"I'm sorry I slipped and made you fall in the water, Biyomon." Sora said with a small frown.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok."

"But now you're all wet and soaked." Sora reaches into her bag that she brought and pulls out a towel, and begins to dry her partner off, unaware to them that the lake briefly glowed a pink color before it faded.

"Don't worry, I'll dry off in no time." Biyomon assured her partner. After drying her off both of them decided to leave the lake and tell Izzy about it.

But as they walked, Biyomon rubbed her head and felt warm.

They decided to rest in a small clearing with an opening above the trees with Sora leaning against the tree, sighing to herself as she basked in the sunlight.

"Now this is just right. Plenty of sunlight, and not a cloud in the sky." She said to herself with her eyes closed.

Biyomon had left to go and find some fruits for them to snack on while Sora waited for her friend, unaware of what would happen next. The rookie herself hummed while picking some fruits from the top of a tree, trying to ignore the tingling feeling.

However the more she tried to ignore it, the more and more it grew inside, it got to the point that she froze dropping the fruit and clutched herself as she fell to her knees.

"What's going on? Why am I...so warm?" Biyomon said as she felt her heart beginning to pound like a drum, and the feeling became incredibly hot and unbearable for her, she was then engulfed in a pink light and her world went dark.

Sora herself had wound up falling asleep against the tree and ended up in a small nap.

"...Sora...Sora~"

The girl slowly began to wake up, hearing her name being called. "H-Huh?" She utters, when she opens her eyes she saw no one around. "Hello? Someone there?"

"Sora...~"

She stood up on her feet looking around to find whoever was calling her, small beads of sweat were forming as her heart was beginning to race. The voice was familiar, but not seeing where it came from was putting her on unease. "Who...who are you? What do you want?" she called out while hearing the sound of wings flapping.

"Look up, Sora~"

She did so and jumped when she saw a tall figure land down in front of her and easily overshadowed her form. Standing before her was Garudamon! However, there was one major difference, instead of being female Garudamon's body was more masculine with chiseled muscles, huge pecs and to her surprise a big pair of balls! "G-G-G-Garudamon?!" Sora gawked at the sight of her gender swapped partner, who landed gracefully before her.

"Hi Sora, see something you like?" Garudamon smirked while flashing his partner his massive girth.

"G-G-Garudamon? W-W-What...What happened to you?!" Sora stutters, her face turned bright red at the sight of her partner's newly gained manhood.

"I went through a minor change." The gender swapped bird answered with a sultry tone, sending shivers down Sora's spine when he was slowly walking towards her.

"Minor? You're a guy!" Sora exclaimed while pointing at her partner's manhood. "How is that even 'minor'?!"

"It is compared to how big my usual form like this is." Garudamon said while lightly wagging his limp cock.

This made Sora blush even redder when she saw the limp member swaying left and right. "B-B-But how?!"

"I think it may have something to do with the lake. The moment I came out of it, I suddenly started to get hotter and hotter each minute." grinned the ultimate who kept walking and loomed over Sora who was backed up against the tree. "What do you think?"

Sora's heart was pounding to the point it would burst, her face was so red it would make a cherry green with envy at the sight of the bare cock before her. "It...It...It's..."

"Big, I know." whispered Garudamon crouching down a little and licked at the girl's neck making her jump as the beak rubbed against her. "I can't help myself, you just look and smell irresistible."

Sora felt Garudamon's hot breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps, and felt his hand slowly tracing up her leg. "S-Snap out of it." Sora stammers, her face still burning up and her heart hammering away.

"Relax~" Then he captures Sora in a hot and steamy kiss, while his cock was slowly growing.

"Hmmmm?!" Sora muffly yelped when she felt her partner kissing her lips, even his tongue was rolling against hers.

Garudamon merely chuckled through the kiss, feeling his partner slowly going limp in his arms. When he pulled back he saw Sora's face looked flushed with her mouth open before she shut it and shook her head.

"W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Simple. I wanna help you know something more...pleasurable~" grinned the avian before Sora saw the girth fully rigid and throbbing.

She could smell the odor coming off from the massive cock, as it pulsated and twitched before her.

"Now why don't I help you out of those clothes."

Before she knew it her clothes were already torn to shreds by Garudamon's claws. She yelped while Garudamon eyed her growing breasts and felt his libido rise up.

"There's no need to be shy, Sora. You look so beautiful~" Whispered the ultimate before leaning in and gave her nipple a lick.

"Ah!" Sora gasped when she felt her partner licking her nipple. "G-Garudamon!"

Garudamon only kept on licking at her growing breast while teasing the other one carefully, this made the young girl feel weak in the knees as her face gained a healthy shade of pink. The tongue and sharp hand was making her body tingle with the dick lightly rubbing against her leg.

'W-W-Why...? Why did this happen? Why does this feel so...good?' she thought before Garudamon and licked his beak.

"Don't fade on me yet Sora. The fun's only just beginning." he chuckled before he moved close enough to the point his girth rubbed against her stomach and poked at the bottom of her breasts. "Go ahead. Give it a good feel~"

Sora gulped and stared at the girth while feeling the warmth all over. Hesitantly she reached out for the monstrous dick and placed her hands on it, it was hard and warm to the touch.

"Go on, rub it." Garudamon encouraged her.

Sora slowly moved her hands across the head which sent shivers down his spine.

"That's it Sora, don't be shy, get to know it." hummed Garudamon who grinned wider with each rub.

Sora's eyes were glued onto the massive head of her partner, then her eyes were becoming glossy from the musky odor from the cock before her face. The next thing she knew she leaned in and started to give it a lick.

Garudamon grins when he sees her licking all over the tip of his dick. "How's it taste?"

Sora didn't even hear him and placed her lips on the tip, and thrust her tongue at the cock's entrance.

"Oooh!" Garudamon jolted, caught off guard by the foreign sensation, but didn't try to stop Sora. He placed his hand on her head and slowly rubs her hair, moaning to her tongue wiggling inside. "Keep doing that Sora."

'Why...Why am I even doing this? This isn't right, it's my partner for god's sake!' thought Sora whose mind was still the same...but her body wouldn't listen and kept on licking the huge girth. Then she felt something hot and sticky entering her mouth, which happens to be pre oozing out. She wanted to pull away, but tasting it actually made her want to keep it up. Sora then tries her best to engulf her partner's cock, which felt like she was trying to swallow a whole tree. She could hardly get the whole tip in with her lips stretched out so far. 'This thing's so big...I can barely fit it in my mouth!'

"Ahhh Sora, your mouth is so warm and tight." Garudamon purrs while lightly thrusting his hips in her mouth.

This of course didn't help Sora, but she did reach down to try and rub his balls.

"That's it, work those magic hands, Sora~" he groaned, his mind getting more clouded with lust the longer this went on.

It wasn't until the gender swapped Digimon gently pulls Sora off his cock, much to her confusion. She took a moment to catch her breath, just now realizing how badly she needed it.

"Don't fade on me yet Sora. The fun's only just begun~" smirked the ultimate while spreading his wings. "Sit down and spread your legs."

Sora stared at her partner for a moment before laying down and spreading her legs wide open for him. Her body was warm and tingly from the taste of the dick, and it wanted more. "...I...I'm...not s-s-sure about this..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it fits~" Garudamon assures her, he gently spreads her legs open exposing her tender nether lips. Waiting to be deflowered.

'Can I really do this? I mean, what about Tai?' Sora watched as her partner tenderly fingered her nether lips, which sent shivers racing up her spine. The fingers themselves spread open her folds, made her moan, and throw her head back.

"You like that, don't you Sora?"

She bit her lip and tried to keep quiet, but the feeling was hard to resist.

"Come now, there's no need to hold it in, Sora. Relax and enjoy this~" whispered Garudamon wiggling his claw and pushing it in deeper.

Sora gasped when she felt Garudamon inserting his finger, making the poor girl wiggle under his power.

"Your insides keep getting warm. You're aching for more~" Garudamon grinned while enjoying the cute moans Sora made as he fingers her.

"Ahhhh!" Sora moans loudly as she writhes and squirms from the ultimate Digimon's magic touch.

"Go on, beg me~"

Sora tried to resist, there was no way she was gonna give in, but it was becoming too much for her. She gritted her teeth and squirmed harder, feeling pressure building up.

"Don't fight it Sora. Say it, say that you want it~"

"I...I..."

"Yes? You what, dear Sora?"

"I...I want it!"

Garudamon smirks before placing the tip at the entrance. "I promise I'll be gentle." He said right before claiming her lips once again.

She moaned as she felt the girth push against her folds and tensed up as the tip slowly made its way inside. Sora groaned into the kiss while looping her arms around Garudamon, holding him tightly as he pushed his girth inside her. Each inch stretched open her cunt, making her wince as it neared up against her hymen.

Sora's arms tightened once again, bracing herself for when she felt the massive cock pushing harder, until it finally tore through her hymen. Making her cry out in the kiss as blood was oozing from her lips.

Garudamon held on and held off on moving. He rubbed Sora's back slowly to help her ease the pain, while tears leaked from Sora's closed eyes. 'Her insides are so warm~' Garudamon muses while he slowly pulls himself out, and pushes his cock back in.

"Ahhhhh!" Sora cried out after breaking the kiss. The pain was slowly fading as it was being replaced with pleasure of her partner's dick scrambling her insides. "It's huge!" Sora gasped as her legs suddenly wrapped themselves around her partner's waist.

"And it's all for you." Garudamon smirked while lightly picking up speed and groping her breast.

Sora gasped and moaned with a bulge forming in her from the dick. She ran her fingers through her partner's feathers while her mind was slowly going numb from the large cock in her pussy.

"You won't loosen up a bit for me."

Sora's insides seemed to have a mind of their own as they did loosen up for Garudamon, which enabled him to thrust even faster. "AHHHH!" Sora cried out as her eyes suddenly glazed over while leaning back, her mind was drowning from her partner ramming her with the grace of a jackhammer.

"Ah! Your insides feel amazing Sora! With every movement it's like your whole body is squeezing me down!" Garudamon smirked while gripping her hips tighter. "I'm surprised that Tai didn't claim you for himself!"

"W-We were waiting till the right time!"

"Then you won't mind me trying you out for myself~" he smirked as he pushed in deeper with the tip rubbing against her cervix making her howl out with wide eyes. Garudamon licked all over her neck while thrusting his hips faster and faster.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Sora gasped as her tongue was hanging out and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Sora! You feel incredible! I can't stop my hips!"

Sora couldn't even speak. Her mind was turning to paste as her insides were being scrambled by her partner's cock. It felt like her body was being molded to fit it every inch. 'W-Why? Why does this feel so damn good? I shouldn't be enjoying this...this...this feels like I'm cheating on Tai!' she thought, but she couldn't stop from moaning in pleasure as Garudamon started to tweak her nipples making her arch her back.

"I bet Tai can't hold a candle to my cock, could he Sora?"

"N...N...No!"

Garudamon smirked. "He most certainly can't."

Sora's face was almost as red as her partner's feathers. Her mind was going blank, her insides scrambled and her body going limp.

The ultimate groaned and slammed in and out of her harder and faster. "Get ready, Sora, here. It. COMES!" he buried himself as deep as possible before his dick twitched and his sperm gushed inside the tight hole.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed out as her body expanded from the seed.

"That's it Sora. Take it all in!" he groaned, the sperm seeping out around his cock and landing on the floor like a geyser.

'So much...so much...I feel like I'm gonna burst!' she thought, her own orgasm hitting at the same time and making her mind feel like it was swimming.

'When I'm through with her she'll be reduced to a pure nympho~' thought Garudamon, whose dick hadn't gotten soft.

After what felt like an eternity, the ultimate slowly pulls out his cock, squirted a few times which coated Sora, and saw a puddle forming from their fluids. It dripped out of her cunt like a faucet with her body twitching and her having a glazed expression on her face.

"...So...So much...So full..."

"And I've got plenty more where that came from." Garudamon smirked before spreading Sora's legs again, this time aiming for her ass. He rubbed the tip across the spot, lubing it up with his seed before pushing against it.

Sora moaned out loudly when she felt her partner ramming his cock in her ass, grabbing her legs as he thrusts with much more force behind them. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOOOOOOD!" Sora cried out in pleasure while grabbing her developing breasts and rolled them around.

"That's it Sora! Scream your heart out!" Garudamon exclaimed with a wide grin. "I wanna hear your lovely voice screaming my name!"

"Garudamon!" Sora howled while her skin was being stretched by her partner's cock.

"That's right!" He grinned. "Scream for me!"

"GARUDAMOOOOOON!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her insides being flooded with seed once more.

Said ultimate held her in place without letting go. After what felt like forever the ultimate finally pulled his cock out, and watched as his seed oozed out of Sora once more.

Said girl was a twitching mess who looked close to passing out. She felt herself being picked up and brought into Garudamon's powerful arms.

"What say we go home?" Garudamon smirked before spreading his wings open, and took off in the air with Sora in his arms, while a portal opened for them and they went through and the portal closed behind them.

(Later)

Sora was in her house with the curtains drawn and in bed with the covers over her and looked at the phone with a guilty expression since she just sent off a message to Tai.

"I already know he's gonna be sad when he reads this." she muttered while a large shape under the covers next to her moved a little while a taloned hand poked out and draped over her waist.

"I know it's not your fault Sora, I'm sure he'll understand. Hopefully." A voice said to her, making her look over her shoulder at Garudamon who managed to fit on the bed.

"Still, can we just cuddle today? I wanna take a break."

"Of course." he nodded before two feathered wings rose up and draped over Sora who cuddled with him who rubbed her head. "Just relax and sleep."

Sora did as her partner said and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

He looked down at the young girl, feeling just terrible for doing this to his partner, and having her send that message to Tai. 'I just hope things turn out for the better.'


	32. Azula, Ty Lee, and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Azula, Ty Lee, and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, the beach, perfect, and if my math is correct then we should have a solid ten hours to spend here." Sokka said proudly as Appa landed.

"Works for me, gives me plenty of time to work on my tan." Spoke Toph jumping off the bison and onto the sand. "Gonna be a bit awkward with all the sand, but I can make it work."

"And I can't wait to practice waterbending." Katara said with a smile as she slid off the bison.

"With how far we are from any villages, we'll have plenty of privacy for that." Smiled Aang flipping off Appa with the air and landing on his feet.

"Yeah, nothing here but sand, water, and nothing else!" Sokka said with a grin. "This bay was a great idea!"

"Time for a vacation." spoke Toph before grabbing her bag and walked over near a large rock. "I'm gonna get changed, don't get any ideas on peeking."

"I'm gonna go explore, maybe there's a huge rock nearby I can jump off of!" Aang said with a grin.

"Ok, just remember to keep your head covered!" Called Katara as Aang made sure his headband was on tight before heading off. "I hope he'll be ok."

"Relax sis, it's Aang. We're far far away from anyone who might discover us, and even if they did, he can keep his arrow covered no problem. We managed to get out in one piece during that whole school incident after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." She said with a sigh as Toph came back, frowning.

"Guys, I'm sensing a lot of people nearby."

"Seriously?" Deadpanned Sokka. "You're telling us this now?"

"Oh right, I should have told you an hour sooner, while we were high up in the air and far away from land." She said sarcastically. "And it's not like I could sense it through the sand that well, I only figured it out when I got closer."

"Well, it's like Sokka said. Aang is quick on his own, so we should trust that he'll be alright and try to use this day to relax." Katara said, slightly nervous but mostly calm. "I mean, it's not like there's anyone here who would recognize him, right?" She said as the camera panned up, showing a large beach divided from Appa and the others by a small cliff, the beach full of people in red on vacation.

All of them either cooking up lunch, playing volleyball, trying to get a tan, or simply having a fun time in the water. Among this group were four specific people, some could say four of the most dangerous people in the fire nation.

"We're here, the beach!" smiled Ty Lee with her arms spread out. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"For once I agree Ty Lee, this will be fun." Azula said with a smirk. "A day at the beach is perfect to relax, unwind, and help establish our dominance amongst the lesser folk."

"I could take it or leave it." Mai said plainly as she walked close to Zuko.

"I'd rather leave it." Muttered Zuko.

"Well you're welcome to leave Zuzu, me and the girls have a full day planned." Azula mocked as Zuko frowned and turned away.

"Fine, I'll find someplace far away to relax." He replied before walking off, silently relieved without making it too obvious.

"Great, now then, Ty Lee, Mai, we should go to the- wait, Mai, where are you going?" Azula asked as she turned to her friends, only to see the emotionless girl walking after Zuko. "Mai? Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry, but I haven't seen Zuko for years and it will be awhile before he's free again, we're leaving to catch up." She said in monotone. "So I'm going to spend the day with him, not you, sorry. See you later."

Azula glared at the girl with Ty Lee chiming in.

"Relax Azula, give Mai some time with your brother. She does raise a good point."

Azula looked at the bubbly girl and rolled her eyes. "If those two want to waste the day away inside cooped up, let them."

"Great, and there's plenty of things we can do,we don't have to play volleyball like we planned, right?" Ty Lee said as Azula's eyes slightly widened.

'That's right, I almost forgot about that!' She thought before shaking her head. "We need three people though, and together we would have crushed those in our way with ease!" She spat.

"So what now Azula? Wanna go for a swim? Oh! Or maybe we could try and soak in the sun and get a nice golden tan."

"But I wished to crush those who would dare oppose us, like we did last time." The princess let out a huff and crossed her arms. "It seems we have no other choice but to find a third member if we're to participate."

"Ok, but where are we gonna find someone?" Ty Lee asked, cupping her chin. "If we wanna join the contest we'd need someone in half an hour."

"Well I suppose we could ask around and see if anyone wants to join us." Relented Azula. "But it must be someone worthy of working with me and who won't bumble it up."

"Ok, so who do you think is worthy? Do they have a good aura?"

"I don't know. If we were back in school it'd be easy to find a well trained girl to help, but it seems we have no choice but...to pick a commoner." she shuddered.

"Ooh, let's pick a cute one!" Ty Lee cheered as Azula sighed.

"Cute does not guarantee victories. Skills do."

"Ok, but how do we find that out? We only have half an hour." She asked, tilting her head.

"We hunt, let's go." She spoke before walking off with Ty Lee following into the area full of teens while the camera cut back over to Aang who was on the other side, taking in the sights, making sure to double tie the back of his headband for precaution and taking in some of the fresh air.

'Wow, I guess we landed close to a town, I'm glad no one saw us.' he thought, trying to act natural with quick and brief greetings to anyone he passed by, silently wishing he could jump in and enjoy the water like everybody else. Unfortunately due to his tattoos, he was stuck with a long sleeved yet light shirt and pants, and sandals that covered his feet and fingerless gloves for his hands. 'At least I don't stand out too much.'

"Hey, did you hear about that volleyball game going on?" Called a figure behind him as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Volleyball?" He spoke up surprised before turning, and went wide eyed before jumping back quickly. "You!"

"Ah, good, I see at least someone here can recognize the crowned princess of the fire nation." Azula said smugly.

Aang instantly felt his fight or flight instincts kick in, but saw Azula cross her arms and not seem like she wanted him dead and continued.

"You see, there is a contest going on in the sport to further cement the dormant players across this beach. Seeing as how me and my friend here need three people to play, we have been neglected by our third friend and my brother, and require a substitute in order to play."

"Uh… and why do you want me? Do you need help finding someone?" He asked, trying to find any excuse to run away. 'Ok, so she doesn't recognize me. My disguise must be better than I thought, and she's looking at me right in the face.'

"We wish to see if you are capable and up to our skill." Azula said as Ty Lee nodded happily.

"Uh…. how?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"It's easy." smiled Ty Lee. "Just do what we do." She said as she took his hand and began to lead him to the beach. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure I'm that all that good." He tried to fib. "I've never been one to play sports all that much, I'm….uh….more of a nerd, yeah that's it. Gotta love studying."

"Really? Then this will go quickly." Azula said with a sigh. 'Why did we grab him again? This is pointless, we're never going to find someone as good as Mai for our team.'

Soon the three came upon a crowd surrounded by a court while a stage had been set up. One teen walked up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone! Today we'll be holding a little tournament! We'll be having several teams play against each other to see who's the best on the whole beach! Last team to make it to the finals not only gets bragging rights, but gets their own little feast too in their honor. All teams competing, step on up!"

"Damn it, we don't have time to find someone else or even test you." Curse Azula as she and Ty Lee dragged Aang towards the group of teams.

'Uh oh… ok, maybe this won't be so bad, all I have to do is lose the first game and they'll let me go, easy peasy.' Thought Aang as Azula went ahead to jot down their member's names before turning to him.

"Name?"

"Um… Kuzon!" He said, blurting out the first fire nation he could think of. "Kuzon Fire."

Azula jotted it down as the announcer went ahead to start sectioning off the teams and who would face who.

"First up is team fire nation elites vs the beach seals." He called as Azula perked up.

"That's us, let's go."

"This is gonna be great." smiled Ty Lee following her.

"Yeah… great…" Aang said nervously. 'Ok, all I have to do is lose the first game and they'll let me go.'

They took their position with Aang in the back with the other team ready as the announcer held the ball and stood between the courts.

"Now remember, I want a clean game, no killing, maiming or mutilation, got it?"

"Of course, we're just here to have fun after all." Smiled Azula with Aang and the other team getting a cold chill from the smile.

"Good, now then, Fire Nation Elites, you're serving first." He tossed the ball over to Aang who gulped. "Let the match begin!"

"Ok." He said as he tossed the ball up and lightly served it to the other side of the net. 'This is just a regular game… right?'

One of the guys from the seals ran over, jumped, and knocked it back towards Ty Lee who easily ran and knocked it up towards Azula who jumped up and slammed it back, hitting the ground before the other team could block it.

"Yes, yes! We will crush you into the ground until the very idea of resistance against us is enough to send you to an early grave." Chuckled Azula as her hand lit up with blue flames. "Our ball now, right?"

"Uh, yeah." The ref said as the beach seals paled.

"Hell no man, I ain't playing against them! This chick is nuts!" Whispered one of them.

"Yeah, we forfeit."

"What? You can't just quit, the match just started." Azula frowned in annoyance.

"Too bad, we just did, we quit! Come on, let's go grab some food."

"Well….I guess the first round goes to Fire Nation Elites!"

"Ugh, that wasn't even a proper victory." Azula scoffed in annoyance.

"Don't be upset Azula, we still won." Spoke Ty Lee.

"Yeah, you didn't even need me." Aang said with a nervous chuckle. "Do you still need me to stick around or should I just go?"

"Of course we still need you, the tournament isn't over yet silly." Smiled Ty Lee. "Besides, I'm sure the other teams will give us a challenge."

"Hmmm, that's right, and I think now would be a good idea to work out a plan. Kuzon, I don't know anything about you, do you have any skills, can you bend, fight, anything?"

"Oh! Well...I….can be pretty nimble, does that count?" He said nervously as Azula narrowed her eyes.

"No, we have Ty Lee for that…" She said as she looked him over before her eyes flashed dangerously. "I have an idea."

"What?" He asked as Azula took a few steps back from him before suddenly shifting into a stance and throwing her first towards him, blue flames coming to life as they roared towards him. "WAH!" He cried as he reacted on instinct and got into his own stance before slamming his left foot down and raising his arms up, creating a wall of earth right before the flames could hit him. 'That was c- shit, I just bended in front of her!'

"Interesting." She smirked with Ty Lee wide eyed. "So, you can earth bend."

"Y-Yes." Aang said as Ty Lee slowly moved behind him as he made the wall fall down back into the earth. "I uh…. I came from the colonies."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I...didn't wanna say anything since there's mostly fire benders here. I thought people would treat me differently." He quickly lied.

"I see, well then, I think you just became very useful Kuzon." She said with a grin. "With my bending combined with yours and Ty Lee's skills we are going to destroy this tournament with ease."

"Or, or, we could have fun and play fair." He suggested."

"Wow, you must have just gotten here, huh? Using bending is fair play." Ty Lee said with a smile. "So how did you learn to bend, huh? I taught myself how to find pressure points by reading scrolls, did you do the same?"

"Don't be foolish Ty Lee, of course he did. Every other native earth nation earth bender that came close to the colonies was captured during the war, he must have trained in secret." Azula said as she shook her head. "Thankfully for him though, the war is over."

"Yeah! That's right, complete and total secrecy." He said with a nod nervously. "So, uh… what did you mean by us using our bending for the tournament?"

"Simple, I can put them on edge while Ty Lee uses her acrobatic skills to get any shots that are out of our reach, while you give them a slight 'adjustment' on their footing." Azula said with a smirk. "If we do this right then our conquest of this tournament is assured!"

"Um…. isn't me moving their feet cheating?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Wouldn't it be better if I um…."

"What, what else would you do, we can't throw rocks at them, and I don't know what else you're capable of."

"Playing fair is still an option." Aang protested as Azula shook her head.

"It is fair, in war you use every tool at your disposal." She glared which made Aang gulp. "If all you're going to do is complain, then put your talent to better use and focus."

"O-Ok…" He said with a nod. 'Ok, maybe this won't be so bad?'

And so with that, the three of them slowly progressed through the tournament, Aang of course trying not to trip up the other team too much, just moving the earth slightly so it caught them off guard and let all the hits to Azula and Ty Lee, with him 'accidentally' missing the ball each time it came down near him. Unfortunately for him one of the teams they were up against had the same mentality as Azula, and were all firebenders, though they were shocked when after they sent a flaming volleyball at what they thought was the team's 'weak link', he bended a large rock and threw it against the ball, spiking it hard enough into the ground that it took three people to pull it out again.

Suffice to say Azula was pleased with Aang smacking himself in the head for letting that happen.

'I'm trying to lose, stop doing so well!'

"Nice work Kuzon, that was awesome!" Ty Lee cheered happily.

"Thanks." He gave a smile while inwardly groaning. 'That's just gonna put more focus on me than I need.'

"Very impressive Kuzon, you must be quite the powerful bender." Azula said as she looked him over. 'Hmmm, perhaps I should make him our friend, while I may have the Dai lee their loyalty is shaky at best.'

"Eh, I'm still working on my form, it's not all that great." He said as he rotated his arms. "It's nothing too impressive."

"Yes, it is, I've defeated seasoned veterans that didn't have your skill." Praised Azula crossing her arms. "Tell me, have you ever had military training?"

"No, I tried to stay out of the war for the most part." He said as he looked away. "Besides, if I did fight it wouldn't go well, the fire nation wouldn't trust an earth bender, earth kingdom wouldn't trust someone from the colonies."

"Hmmm, good point." admitted Ty Lee nodding.

"Yes, I do suppose that is for the best, but now with the war over you no longer have to hide, eventually we'll have to incorporate earth benders into our armies." Remarked Azula with a smirk. "I'd say you could make for a good example."

"I guess so, maybe one day…" he said, trying to dodge the question. "So… we've been playing for awhile, huh?"

"We have? I guess we got so wrapped up I didn't notice." Admitted Ty Lee wiping some sweat from her brow, with Aang glancing at her bare skin and went wide eyed seeing sweat trickling down it, making his face heat up. "This has been tons of fun though, right?"

"Yes, it is always pleasurable to crush your enemies." Smiled Azula with her hands on her hips with her looking around. "I'd say we have some time to catch our breath before crushing the remaining fools."

"Yeah…. I don't think I'm going to be able to stay around for the final game though." Aang said as he leaned back, making two girls pause.

"...excuse me?" Azula asked with a frown. "What do you mean you won't be able to stay?"

"Um, sorry but I have to go." he replied, breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"What? But we're at the last part and sooo close to winning." Pouted Ty Lee.

"Sorry, but I really have to go and meet back up with my friends." He smiled awkwardly. "They're probably worried sick by now."

"What about us, you have to finish this tournament with us." She pouted with Azula looking annoyed.

"I forbid you to leave, without you our team will be disqualified." She spoke, grabbing his shoulder in a vice grip.

'Oh no, is she going to try to burn me alive?!'

"You will stay. No questions asked."

"I-I don't kn-"

"GOT. IT?"

Aang shivered hearing the tone and slowly nodded.

"Good, glad you could see it our way." Smirked the princess while Ty Lee smiled. "You're valuable to the team, I'd hate to lose you."

"Yay! Let's go out there and kick some butt!"

'Which means I better hurry up and wrap this up. No way they'll be able to fall for this disguise much longer." He thought nervously. 'After this I'm never leaving the group's side again.'

"And now! For the final part of the competition!"

"Alright, we're up, let's do this!" beamed Ty Lee.

"Pull out all the stops Kuzon." Azula said as he nervously nodded. "Do whatever you can to ensure our victory, and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Right, no problem." He said as Ty Lee looked at Azula in mild confusion.

"Psst, Azula, what do you mean by a reward?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well Ty Lee, I believe that I've taken a liking to Kuzon, he's strong, loyal, and he can follow orders, if he can secure us victory then I will offer him a permanent spot in our friend group."

Ty Lee gasped with wide eyes and covered her mouth before frowning. "You like him like that, don't you?"

"Perhaps I do, he is a valuable ally, and he will give our group a new edge." Admitted Azula bluntly making Ty Lee pout. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"I like him! I wanted to ask him out after this." She pouted.

"Oh really now?" Azula said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am royalty, so I get what I want, and I think I would like him, but who said I liked him that way?"

"Oh please, it's obvious, you even want him to join our friend group, you've never wanted that from anyone else before, much less a random earthbender you just met!" Ty Lee pointed out. "And every single time a guy showed interest, you shot them down right off the bat."

"Because they were weak and worthless, Kuzon evidently isn't." Azula smirked. "If you have an issue with it, I'd be more than happy to duel over him, after we've won this last game."

"Plese, if I get close enough it won't be much of a fight." Ty Lee snapped back, both of them glaring at each other as they reached the volleyball court.

"Is everyone ready?" Called the ref with the other team nodding and looking ready. "Good, Fire Nation Elites, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then it's time for the final match to start!" He called as he passed the ball to Azula. "Your serve."

"Good, let's do this." She smirked before tossing it up and spiked it over the net, causing the other team to quickly get it in time with one jumping up and hitting it back over Azula's head. "Ty Lee!"

"On it!" She called as she somersaulted over Azula before spiking it back over the net. This however got propelled back by one, using firebending to make it a small fireball which made her turn to Aang. "Kuzon!"

"I got it!" He called as he bended the sand to cover his arms before leaping up and hitting the ball. This managed to land on the other side, landing them a point.

"Yes! Great job Kuzon!" Azula praised with a grin. "Keep it up!"

"You got it." He said as he looked at the other team. 'Ok, so losing isn't an option, but if I can help them win I can get done with the tournament sooner and then disappear into the crowd.'

The next serve went flying right towards Ty Lee, who easily bent backwards and swung her leg up, knocking it back on a spin, with Azula jumping up and spiked it right back with her blue flames following it. This went back and forth, both teams showing an amazing array of skills, but it was clear which of the two teams were superior. Soon the teams were tied and Azula was holding the ball.

"You've fought well, but you were always fated to lose." Smirked Azula taking a crouch and tossed it up, then propelled herself up using her flames near her feet, before slamming her hand against it, hard. The ball shot down to the other side of the court like a burning meteor, the other team jumping to the side to avoid it. When it hit, it caused a loud boom that made everyone watching go silent while kicking up a small dust cloud.

"Um…. point to team Fire Nation Elites, that's the game, they win." The ref said as the crown began to slowly cheer.

"Yes, we did it!" Cheered Ty Lee jumping up and down with her hands in the air. "We won!"

"Yes, we did, we crushed our enemies to dust!" Azula laughed maniacally as Aang let loose a sigh of relief.

'We won, now I can leave.' He thought before finding himself hugged by Ty Lee.

"Thanks Kuzon! We couldn't have done it without you."

"T-Thanks, it was fun."

"Yes, it was, and we have you to thank for your help." Azula said as she approached them. "I'd say this calls for a toast."

"Yeah! Let's go get drinks to celebrate." Ty Lee said as Aang coughed nervously.

"I uh, I can't drink, and I should really get going now…"

"Come now, it only makes sense to celebrate a victory, besides, we mean non alcoholic drinks." Azula said as she shook her head. "Now come, we can have our drinks at my royal family's beach house."

"But I-" He started as he tried to protest, only for Ty lee to shush him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She smiled while grabbing his hand and started dragging him as they walked in a direction with him blushing feeling how soft her hand was.

"W-Well, um…. Maybe I can stay for a little bit." He said as he tried to stay calm. 'I can't exactly run away now, I'd look guilty of something, or they might follow me back to Appa!'

"Glad you see it our way."

They reached the beach house in no time, with Aang looking around and trying not to come across as too jittery.

"Come on Kuzon, the best place to relax is in the sitting room, Azula's family has the softest sofas and pillows." Ty Lee said as she tried to lead him away, only for Azula to stop them.

"No, the balcony is the best spot, it has a view over the entire beach."

"I'm sure Kuzon here needs something nice and soft to sit on after running around in the sun." Ty Lee said as she yanked him back.

"Ty Lee, I know my family's home, I know the best spot, and it's the balcony." Spoke Azula yanking Aang towards her. "Come along Kuzon."

"I-"

"No Kuzon, you want to relax on the couches as we drink, right?" Ty Lee asked as she sent a slight frown at Azula, who returned it in kind.

"Uh, well maybe we could all sit down. We did kinda really stretch our legs a lot, right?" He suggested as Ty Lee perked up.

"Yep, you're right! You heard him Azula, he wants to do what I want." She said a bit smugly.

"Yes, in MY house." Reminded Azula with a glare. "Fine, we can sit down in the sitting room."

"Thanks." Aang said as Azula took his arm and led him through the house.

"Ty Lee, go get us some refreshments, I'll show Kuzon around."

"What? Can't you get a servant to do it?" She pouted.

"There are none here at the moment." She said as she kept walking. "You know where we'll be."

'Damn it, how did I both win and lose?!' Thought Ty Lee puffing out her cheeks, but relented and went to grab the drinks.

"So, this is your place?" Aang asked as he looked around, subtly looking for escape routes.

"Yes, it belongs to my family. Me and my brother used to come here many summers when we were younger with our parents."

"Wow… wait, is your brother here?"

"No, he and my friend Mai are on a date, they're probably at some place dark and boring, like a cemetery."

'Which means Zuko can't see me and blow my cover.' He thought in relief before they stopped at a large room that had several couches, tables and chairs in it.

"Here we are, this is the sitting room, kind of obvious what it's for, isn't it?"

"Uh huh." He said as he sat down on one of the couches before finding Azula sitting right next to him.

"Feel free to stretch your legs, you've earned a chance to unwind." She said as she leaned back to relax.

"Thanks…." He said as he tried to scoot away to give her some space. "So….what's it like being a princess?"

"Oh you know, the norm, high expectations, training, more training, and occasionally father gives me special tasks, like when I had to track down my brother Zuko and the Avatar." She listed off casually. "It's a lot of work, and can be rather taxing, especially when I have to deal with fools who don't know how to follow orders."

"I see… so did you ever catch the avatar?"

"Oh I did more than that. I ended him." She smirked darkly with him trying not to make it clear he was sweating bullets. "It was easy, all it took was me to bend lightning and he dropped like a sack of bricks."

Aang swore he felt his scar itch and ache from the memory and tried to give a smile. "Boy, that must have been….something."

"Yes, it was." She said with a smile before turning her head to look at him. "You know, the whole world thinks my brother was the one to kill him, only you, me, and three other people know the truth. Not even my father knows."

"W-Wait, really? Then why would you tell me?" He asked, feeling a little jumpy. 'Does she know who I really am and wants to finish what she started?'

"Because I trust you, and I want to invite you into my little circle of friends, my closest confidants, and there is another reason as well~" She smirked while moving over closer to where their legs were touching with him gulping.

"And...what's that?"

"Well, that would b-"

"I got the juice!" Called Ty Lee, barging into the room with some cups on a tray and smile. "So, what did I miss?' She asked as she put the juice on the table in front of the couch Azula and Aang was on before sitting next to him, sandwiching him between the girls.

"Nothing Ty Lee, I was just telling Kuzon here about what happened to the avatar."

"Oh, how your brother killed him?" She asked, looking at Azula's face to see if she was talking about the truth.

"No, the real truth."

"Oh, really? Why?" She asked in curiosity as she made sure to scoot closer to Aang.

"Because I know he can be trusted, that's all." She said with a shrug, omitting what she had been about to say.

"Oh, ok, so does this mean you want him to be part of our friend group?"

"The answer is obvious." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Great! He can stay with me at my apartment in the royal city!" She beamed with a grin.

"Wait, what?!" Spoke Aang and Azula with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that way he can stay close to both of us, but it's not like you can let him stay at the palace, right?" Asked Ty Lee with an underlying tone to it, making Azula narrow her eyes.

"Perhaps I could, I can pull some strings." She said as she put a hand on Aang's. "It would take some time, but I'm sure I can find room for him, until then he could stay with me in my private quarters."

"Oh really now?" Ty Lee said with a frown. "And you're sure your father would be ok with that?"

"I'm sure I could persuade him." She said casually. "It doesn't matter, either way he can stay at the capital with us."

'Oh we'll see about that.' Thought Ty Lee before smiling as she picked up the cups. "Well this calls for a toast to celebrate our win and new friend."

"Agreed, to victory over our new conquest!" Azula agreed as she grabbed a cup.

Aang grabbed his own and clicked it with theirs before they all took a sip, with Azula noting an odd taste to hers. 'What kind of juice is this? Did Ty Lee grab some spoiled juice?'

"So Kuzon, ever been to the circus?"

"Um, no, I haven't, are they fun?"

"Of course. I was part of one for a while." She sighed fondly. "I was an acrobat, and it was so much fun, but then Azula came and the universe began to give me some large hints that it was time to move on."

"The universe was correct. Thanks to her and Mai, we ran into a few issues, but overcame them without too much difficulty. She's also an expert chi blocker." Azula said as she subtly sniffed her drink, trying to figure out if it had gone bad. 'Doesn't smell rancid, it smells rather sweet.' She thought as she took another sip. 'Maybe it's just in my head?'

"Want me to show you how flexible I can be?" Ty Lee asked with a seductive grin, nearly making Aang and the princess choke on their drinks.

"W-What?" He asked in surprise as Ty Lee set her drink down and got on her hands, lifting her body up with ease before slowing moving her lower half forward to where it went over her head with the feet reaching the ground. "Whoa… how are you doing that?"

"Lots of practice. Sometimes I did it in my sleep. If you want, I could help you." She said as she stood back up.

"I-I might pass for now, I don't think I'd be able to do something like that."

"Aw, I don't think so. With enough time and patience I'll bet you could bend your body in all sorts of ways." She said with a smile. "You just have to start practicing, that's all."

"Yeah, which takes years." Azula let out sipping from her drink, feeling her body growing relaxed as she leaned back against the spot. "You'd have more luck trying to learn how to bend fire than get as flexible as Ty Lee."

'Ironic.' Thought Aang before finding Ty Lee on his lap and rubbing his cheek, making him blush as she smiled.

"I wouldn't mind being your personal teacher~" She whispered into his ear as the avatar heated up, trying to keep himself calm. "You'd be surprised how far the body goes with enough practice~"

"I-I-I-I-I-" He stammered, unable to process what was happening.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Azula questioned in a less than threatening tone while drinking over half her juice.

"Oh, just having some fun with your new friend and my soon to be roommate at the capital~" She hummed happily.

'Why do they think I'm going to go with them to the capital?!' Thought Aang getting more and more warm. "H-Hey, maybe I could go outside for some air."

"Nooo, stay here." Azula said as she stood up. "Your princess commands it!"

"You heard her Kuzon, stick around a little longer~" Ty Lee said with a smile. "We're having fun, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Good, then there's no complaints." Azula nodded with a smile. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, you always listen to me."

'If only she knew how wrong she was.' He thought as he tried to keep his head clear. 'Ok, I'll just stay here for a bit longer, all I have to do is keep my tattoos covered, not let them learn who I am, and then sneak out later.'

(Later)

"Woo! I feel out of this world!" Cheered Azula holding up her cup while swaying on the table, Ty Lee and Aang watching this with surprise.

"Did…. did you drug her?" Aang asked as he looked over at Ty Lee.

"What? Of course not, that's silly." She waved her hand. 'Wow, I had no idea Azula was weak to a little alcohol. I only meant to make her relax, not unwind THIS much.' She thought as she decided to make sure to keep an eye on her friend… and to ensure she never learned that she was the one who got her drunk.

"Ok… then is this norma-wha!" He cried as Azula grabbed his hand. He got yanked up onto the table with Azula wrapping her arms around him.

"This guy… THIS GUY… I think I love him Ty Lee, I wanna… I wanna bring him home!" Azula chuckled while rubbing her cheek against Aang who went wide eyed.

"S-Say what?"

"Azula, no, you can't!" Ty Lee said as she got up. 'Wow, she has NO filter when drunk, huh?'

"Course I can, as princess, I decree it!" She let out with her finger raised, only to sway back and forth and let go of Aang, and fell off the table and onto the floor.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried as she raced to her side. "Please be ok, please be ok!"

"Hehehe, nighty night~" Azula slurred before she closed her eyes and began to snore.

"Phew, she's not hurt." She sighed in relief. "For a second I thought we accidentally killed her."

"Huh? Why would that be my fault?"

"Well to be fair you could have grabbed her." She said with a shrug as she put Azula over her shoulder. "Speaking of which, could you give me a hand, we should probably take her to her room to sleep this off."

"I still don't get why she started acting this way." He remarked before moving over and helped lift part of the princess up with Ty Lee leading the way.

"Me either, it's a real mystery." She lied as they carried Azula through the house.

"So… where's her room?"

"Just keep following me." She said as she led him into a large bedroom that was dominated by a massive mattress. "Here we are."

"Ok, let's get her in bed." He said as they began to gently place her down. "So… this might be a good time for me to go, my friends must be worried sick."

"Awww, do you have to?" Ty Lee groaned. "Can't you just stay here with me… and Azula?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen them all day, they don't even know where I am right now."

"Oh alright, but let me give you something before you go, a token of thanks for your help."

"Oh, thanks, but that's not really ne-" He started before she planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as she pulled back with a smile.

"Have sweet dreams~" She purred happily. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow~"

Aang went slack jawed as he found himself walking out of the room and down the stairs, not realizing he was outside until he was walking down the shore back over to the spot where he and his friends had landed.

"Aang! There you are, where have you been?!" Called Katara spotting him as he shook his head and snapped out of it.

"H-Hey guys, sorry, today was kind of crazy, Azula and Zuko are here…"

"SAY WHAT?!" The group cried.

"Yeah, t-"

"Do they know you're alive?!"

"No, bu-"

"Good, then we need to leave, now!"

"Great, just when I thought we could actually relax." Groaned Toph who looked like her skin was darker than usual.

"Hey, we don't have time for fun, today was supposed to be about Aang training for the day of the black sun, but then he ran off, so now we have to leave before the whole invasion plan is ruined." Sokka said with a frown.

"Sure didn't make it clear when we got here." Katara muttered under her breath as everyone reluctantly got on Appa, who was covered in sand.

"Well….I….let's just go." Sokka sighed as Aang took Appa's reins.

"Ok… Yip yip." he said as the flying bison took off. 'I hope Azula and Ty Lee don't get too upset about me leaving, as crazy as today was I did have some fun.'

(Later)

"Ugh….my head is killing me…" Azula groaned as she stumbled out of her room. "Ty Lee…. where are you, what happened?"

"Morning Azula, you just wake up?" Called the peppy girl who was eating a bowl full of eggs. "Glad to see you're up."

"What happened to me, how did I end up in my bed?"

"You got tired after last night, so me and Kuzon put you in your bed." She said before grinning. "Right before you dozed off you professed your love for him, remember that?"

"I what?!" She cried as she racked her mind as the events of last night flooded her mind. "Ugh… what was I thinking?"

"It's alright, it's only natural." She said with a shrug. "I really like him too, I think at one point we were arguing about who he'd stay with at the capital."

"We already were." Grumbled Azula going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "And he can stay at the capital when he leaves with us, when will he be coming back?"

"I don't know, all I know is he had to leave to meet back up with his friends, but I told him I'd see him tomorrow." She said with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll be back, he said he had fun with us last night.

"Well when he does show up I'd be more than happy to show him the other wonders of the beach." She said with a smile. "And I think I'll make my offer official this time, and get a clear answer from him."

"I doubt that'll work." Ty Lee muttered to herself with a smile. 'I made my claim to him pretty clear.'

(Timeskip)

"Princess, reports show we are under attack."

"Of course, this is the 'secret invasion' they've been planning." She said irritably. "Now go out into the halls and instruct the avatar to my location if you see him, got it?"

"Yes princess."

'Ugh, let's just get this over with, I still need to organize the search parties, none of them have found Kuzon Fire.' She thought in annoyance while propping her head with her hand. 'Maybe killing the avatar again will calm me down.'

BOOM

'And speak of the devil.' She thought as she sat up. 'He and his group is inside the building, it should only be a matter of time until they reach this roo-'

BOOM

"Like now." She said as the door was kicked in, sending up a could of smoke.

"Fire Lord Ozai, I am here to stop you!"

'And there he i- wait, why is his voice familiar?' She wondered as Aang stood there with his staff ready, only to look confused and caught off guard.

"Azula? What are you doing here, where's the Fire Lord?"

"You….Your voice. It sounds just like this one boy I know of." She said as she stood up, abandoning the speech she had prepared as she began to move towards him. 'That face…. No, it couldn't be….'

"Don't change the subject. What are you doing here?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"This is a trap, father is far away and safe during the eclipse, but that isn't important." She replied walking down towards him. "Your voice, stature, and even face remind me of a boy named Kuzon." She said as Aang paled.

'Crap, does she know? No, that's imposibl-'

"Kuzon? You mean the fake name you used in that one town?" Sokka asked, thinking of the time Aang infiltrated a school.

"YOU!" Yelled Azula with wide eyes and realization, picturing Kuzon right over Aang and seeing it was a perfect match. "You…. you….. YOU!"

"Guys, what is going on?" Toph asked in confusion.

"YOU were Kuzon the entire time?!"

"Y-Yes?" He said nervously.

"WHY?! HOW?!" She roared, wishing she had the ability to use her bending as her face went red in a flurry of emotions.

"Uh Aang? Mind filling us in?" Katara asked as she looked warily at the raging fire bender.

"Um… when we were at the beach they pulled me into a volleyball tournament and then we hung out at her beach house with Ty Lee, and…. Some things happened." He admitted with a blush.

"What kind of things?"

"He used some kind of avatar powers to seduce me and Ty Lee and to cloud our minds, that has to be why I didn't recognize you and said those things!" Azula declared, shaking her head. 'Yes, that has to be the reason!'

"Seduce?!"

"It's not like that! I tried to leave, you and Ty Lee wouldn't let me, and then you started yelling about how you loved me and wanted to keep me in your room!"

His group all went slack jawed with Azula turning bright red. "L-Lies and slander!"

"But it's tru- ok, we're getting off track here!" Aang said as he shook his head. "What are you doing here instead of Ozai?"

"Like I said, this is a trap to keep you busy until the eclipse is over!" She yelled before lunging at Aang with her nails out. "You're going to pay for making me feel this way!"


	33. Serene and Shepard

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Serene and Shepard

Series: Mass Effect

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Citadel was hard at work trying to rebuilt the destroyed parts of it, the parts that had been ruined by Saren's geth troops while any news or mention of Sovereign, Saren's 'ship' were pushed down about being a real Reaper and merely just called that by Saren to scare people.

In a more secluded part of the station is where several turians men with rifles and pistols were hard at work loading a large box onto a hovering cart for transportation, none of them looking like C-Sec.

"Oh man, the boss is gonna drool when she sees what we hauled up."

"IF we get it to her without C-Sec spotting us, move it." ordered one as they walked down a dark hall that lead down near an area put between C-Sec Academy and the Port itself, an area used for storage, at least that's what their boss marked it down as when she bought the space.

They entered the area with numerous other turians unpacking stuff that most would consider illegal, but to them they were profit.

"Hey boss! We got something to show you!"

A female turian, one with a pale silver exoskeleton with several scars on her slender and triangular face, walked out on a catwalk and frowned. "What is it?"

"We went out near one of the wrecks near the Presidium, and let us tell you, we scored." grinned one pushing a button on the side of the crate, letting it collapse outward to show what looked like a crater with several circuitry lines running across it, a lone opening in it that looked like an eye without any light to it, with several wires dangling from it, damaged and torn up.

"...what is this?" she crossed her arms. "It looks like some hunk of junk."

"Well that's because it is, but it's a hunk of junk we found inside that huge 'Reaper'." one of them air quoted. "We figured it must be worth something, or at least might hold some useful information if that thing really was a Reaper."

"Oh please. Reaper or not, this is probably just filled with stuff those geth have." scoffed one. "We could make a good deal on the data alone and just scrap the rest."

"I'll be the judge of that." spoke the boss as she made her way down, but tripped over her feet and went tumbling down, yelling out when she landed on her face with a small crack heard.

"Boss!"

"Ow!" she hissed in pain as they ran over, she rubbed her face while shuddering and gave a small smile hidden behind her hand.

"You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright you idiots, a small fall like that won't kill me." she scoffed. "Get that thing into the lab, I want the data from it uploaded into a disc and ready to be sold by the end of the day."

"Wait boss!" one of the turians, without a weapon, ran over panting. "Maybe we can make use of it some other way."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Remember that geth body we kept?"

"The one you begged to keep?"

"It wasn't begging, it was enc-never mind!" he shook his head as a few other turians chuckled. "It's finished. That project I've been working on? I got it complete."

"Wait, are you serious?"

He nodded with her turning to him completely.

"Show me. The rest of you bring that huge thing and DON'T bump it or I'll start selling your organs!"

"Yes boss."

The turians followed the new one down a hall, one filled with several monitors and disassembled machinery, before coming to a slab that had a reformed geth's body hooked up to it with the eye it had completely dark and several tubes hooked up to it.

"I've been working for weeks on this project, but I think I managed to finally get it right." the turian moved over to a console while the boss put a hand on her hip.

"You've said that before."

"But boss, this is for real. This the big one." he gripped his hands. "The nanomachines are ready to be implemented at a moment's notice."

"Excellent." she grinned and turned to the large hunk of metal. "Tell me, what would happen if we hooked it up to this?"

"Well, utilizing the geth's ability to link up with something if it has enough processing power, it could link into it without much trouble. If it has some defenses, then the geth could get through them without much fail."

"Good. I want as much data copied from that thing as possible. That thing might hold enough data to sell to just about any corrupt government official, pirate, mercenary, or even asari matriarch to set us up for a whole life time."

"But boss, isn't that kinda risky?"

"No, because if that tincan tries anything, it'll go straight to the scrap yard." she remarked while the other turians reloaded their rifles for emphasis. "Now get to it genius."

"Yes ma'am."

With that, they went to work on hooking wires up to the large piece of machinery and the geth, making sure there was a connection with numerous firewalls set up just in case.

"Alright, we ready?"

"Yes, we can start."

"Begin."

The turian began to start the process with the wires trying to access the large container, with the data slowly going into the geth body.

"So, getting anything?" one armed turian asked.

The main monitor was filled up with encrypted data, but parts of it were unprotected which let him access a little. "Yeah, and...holy shit! Some of this data are logs dating back centuries ago."

"Anything good or useful?"

"If you consider data logs of what seems like extinct species useful."

"Good, start making copies after you run it through the geth." she ordered. "And while you're at it, upload the nanomachines. I wanna make sure it goes without any problems and doesn't take up time."

"Uh, but boss, I'm not sure that's safe. I mean uploading the data through the geth and putting in the nanomachines seems-"

"Risky? I know, and that's why I said it." she frowned while squeezing her hands as she looked at the robot with what looked like eager.

"Alright boss, if you say so." he sighed before beginning the sequence for the nanomachines. 'Her and her damn fetish is gonna kill us one of these days.'

"With the data unlocked and the nanomachines in its system, this geth might be a useful bodyguard." she remarked walking towards the geth as silvery robots began to go through the tubes and into the body.

"Or it might blow up and break down like any other geth." remarked one of the armed turians with a chuckle.

"Keep that up and I might test it out on you to see how it works." she threatened and looked back at the geth, but that's when she saw it start to twitch with a sudden warning sound going off. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh no, the data being uploaded is running rampant!" the turian started typing away in panic. "It's not being filtered through the geth's processor properly, now it's starting to download right into it!"

"Cut the connection!"

"I can't! It won't respond!"

"Damn it!" she cursed, only for the geth's head to slowly rise up and look at her, the eye lit up as the nanomachines began to slowly move through its synthetic veins.

'Where...am I?' came a monotone voice inside the head, looking through the geth's eye and feeling groggy. What is this...place?'

The vision was hazy and hard to see, but what the voice did recognize was the scans via the eye.

'This body...it's too damaged...I need to repair it. I need new material...'

The command was heard by the nanomachines inside, all of whom began to bubble and rise to the surface of the geth, which the turian noticed right away.

"What the?" she muttered, only to go wide eyed when they suddenly lashed out in a large glob that grabbed her. "Hey, let go!"

"Boss!" several turians took aim as she was pulled towards the geth. They started opening fire, but the shots went right through the cluster of machines and instead shot the technician, causing him to drop to the floor bleeding out from several holes.

"Shoot be-mphgm!" the female let out before the glob started to cover her mouth and restrain her movements, making her both terrified, and silently eager before finding herself engulfed completely, the geth itself as well, both of them being wrapped up in a cocoon.

"Get the boss out of there before she suffocates!"

Several of them ran over, but were shot back from a red bolt of power that surrounded the orb and made the machines malfunction and explode, causing them to shield their faces while the cocoon slowly glowed red entirely.

"What the hell did it do to the boss?!"

"I have no fucking idea."

The hired muscle all watched as the cocoon started to slowly shrink down in size, reshaping itself into a more realistic size. That's when a bright flash occurred making them close their eyes.

"Not again!"

The turians all slowly looked up after a minute to let the light die down and went wide eyed as the geth, or whatever it WAS, took a step forward and looked itself over.

"What...have I become?" it spoke with the leader's voice, with a more garbled tone to it. The figure retained the geth's lower portion, but the arms were now that of a turian's, with the head itself now resembling the same turian's face, except it had a total of three 'eyes', if the larger one right in the center of the forehead counted given it was less circular and more narrow and slanted going vertical. The armor also gave the once silver shine a more purple hue with sparks of red energy coming off it.

"B...Boss?" spoke one of them, making the figure turn to him with the eyes glowing red which made him get a cold chill.

"Do not address me as 'boss' you insignificant organic." the figure held out its hand, sparking with energy before the turian found himself dead before he knew it thanks to the blast going right through his body, disintegrating him completely.

The others started to panic before one took aim with his rifle.

"Fire you idiots!"

"All pointless." spoke the figure as it found itself pelted on all sides by the other scavengers, the blasts being neutralized when they got close due to the energy it was giving off. "Your attempts at survival are pitiful." it held up both hands before the screen went red followed by horrified screams.

(Later)

"To think I would find myself in a small and fragile body like this." remarked Sovereign, walking down the hall while the hideout was reduced to complete destruction. The Reaper flexed its new digits while giving a scowl, by turian standards. "A geth body is one thing, but for it to merge with another organic? I feel like it would have been better if my mind was gone for good while in that container."

Sovereign may have been feeling emotion, likely due to this organics body and whatever drove it, and it made Sovereign want to go back and crush those foolish turians again and again and again.

The chance it had to be free and accomplish what its race was made for, was now lost. It's massive size, its amazing power, and even though it had some power now, it was nothing in comparison to its original form.

Meaning sooner or later, it would be at risk of dying once again.

Sovereign slowly stopped and clenched its new hands and gave its new body another look over. Thanks to the geth scanners it could tell the synthetic female it absorbed was in decent health, minus a weakened liver, but the change had fixed that, and it seemed like it had no need to worry about nutrients like any other organic filth.

Sovereign resumed walking while going over plans in its, er, I mean her new head. She couldn't exactly get a signal out to dark space, not with the little power she had right now. She could try and steal one of the ships in the citadel, but knowing them they would be able to track her and hinder her plan. And even if she did try to draw on more power, again, she would be found out and have to deal with the organics by herself and possibly perish.

"These accursed organics. How did it come to this?" she muttered as she walked past a window that gave a beautiful view of the station, making her look out and feel loathing. If Saren had managed his mission like he should have, these pieces of flesh would already be harvested and indoctrinated. Not even with the geth at his command could he do something so simple."

That's when she saw something move past the window. A familiar ship. A ship that played a part in her own defeat.

The Normandy.

She saw it slowly pass by, obviously here to dock, and when she saw it something inside her body bubbled.

Not hunger, but anger. Anger at the sight of the organics ship. Anger at the person no doubt onboard. Anger for said organic making a fool of her and the Reaper species.

Her eyes glowed bright red, with the energy coming off her body spiking which was making the lights in the hall flicker and short out before breaking, darkening the walkway and only lit up by the energy.

"That...organic...human...SHEPAAAAAAAAAAARD!" she yelled out, causing it to echo while we cut over to Shepard himself getting off the ship followed by Tali and Wrex.

"Wrex, remind me to check in with the requisitions officer in C-Sec. I wanna see if he's gotten any new spectre gear."

"No problem. Maybe he'll have something with more kick to it." remarked Wrex as they got into the elevator. "It'd sure make the missions we've been getting way more interesting."

"I'm pretty sure the last one had you having the time of your life." remarked Tali. "You practically took down those mercenaries with barely a shot."

"I've been feeling soft lately, had to get my body moving, maybe get a few new scars."

"I'd just be happy with any new armor." remarked Shepard before they felt the elevator jolt to a sudden stop, catching their attention. "Seems like it might take longer than expected."

"Maybe it'll take a minute." guessed Tali before they felt another shake, followed by screams of terror. "What was that?"

"I don't know." spoke Shepard before they felt the elevator jolt again, only for it to suddenly start dropping, making them fly upward and hit the ceiling. "Gah!"

"We're going down!" cried Tali with Wrex grunting.

"And about to go flat!"

"Wrex! Do something!"

"On it!" Wrex tapped into his biotics and caused a barrier to form over the three of them, right as the elevator stopped and they crashed down on the bottom of it, alive, but definitely feeling the sudden crash.

"Ow...thanks." spoke Tali rubbing her mask as they picked themselves up, the barriers dissipating.

"Looks like we crashed all the way to C-Sec." spoke Shepard, walking out of the elevator and over the broken glass to see people running in terror and numerous turians running past with their rifles at the ready.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Tali, making one of them stop.

"Some kind of turian is running amok, already gone and killed several officers."

"Point us in the way." ordered Shepard already with his pistol at the ready. "Maybe we can lend a hand."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get, whoever it is already wiped out a fourth of my bosses." he took off running with Wrex and Tali whipping out their shotguns.

"Well Wrex, guess you got your wish."

"And it's not even the day of my birth." he grinned.

"Stay on guard." spoke Shepard before they followed the turian, going down the hall that passed by C-Sec headquarters, and passing by bodies of civilians and officers...or at least what was left of them. Be it body parts, legs, bodies with no head, while numerous holes in the walls that looked like they were melting.

The sound of firing could be heard as they saw other officers ahead firing wildly, only for them to jump to the side as a bright red blast flew past and disintegrated the officer they were just following, making them stop and see who it was.

"It's turian alright, but one heavily modified one." commented Tali as Sovereign himself swatted one officer away and easily stabbed its hand through another's chest. "I've never seen modifications that extreme."

"Whoever it is, we can't let them go free. Hit them with everything you've got." ordered Shepard taking aim with his pistol and started letting loose incendiary rounds.

Said rounds hit Sovereign, but they didn't do much as the Reaper let out a roar and energy wave, slamming the officers around her away and into the walls while scowling.

"Pathetic organics! I will slaughter every last one of you! Then I will make due with your bodies and rebuild my old one, even if I have to use every single one on this Citadel to do it!"

"Not on our watch!" called Tali, using her omni-tool to cause an overload, causing Sovereign to feel her body to seize up and let out a burst of power, making her stumble back since it actually felt painful.

As in, real pain!

Sovereign let out a growl, this one sounding more robotic and glared at the quarian, only to get knocked back from the hammerhead round Wrex let out.

"You wanna act tough? Then you're just wasting our time." mocked the krogan while Shepard chucked a grenade which exploded in a green burst, causing Sovereign to feel a burning sensation due to the acid eating into her body.

"Gah!" Sovereign was seething in more rage and leaped up, clinging onto the ceiling and crawling across it towards the commander with her eyes blazing. "INSOLENT ORGANIC!"

"Look out!" cried Tali as they opened fire, but Sovereign expertly evaded the shots before jumping with her claws out aimed at Shepard who kept a neutral face.

Time began to slow down to a crawl on the scene. Shepard moved towards the creation and raised up his arm, but palm out. When he got within arms reach, he used it to push the left arm back, while using his other arm to push the right one away, and that's when time resumed, with Sovereign finding herself knocked back from a firm headbutt right against the circle eye.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" asked Tali in surprise and awe. "I've never seen you do that before."

"Remember that momentary break after Sovereign got blown up? I talked to the C-Sec chief who showed me a few martial art tips. Figured they'd be useful if I ever had to fight using just my hands if fists didn't cut it."

"Wouldn't mind learning that." remarked Wrex before Sovereign groaned and held her forehead.

She could feel even more intense pain, and by the same human who caused all this, but...at the same time, there was a sensation that traveled down her back that was foreign.

A positive one mind you, a feeling of...what was it? Joy? No not that, more anger? Obviously not. It was...a content feeling.

"Alright, now are you gonna tell us who you are or do we put you down?" asked Shepard, deciding to be reasonable and give the turian a chance to speak.

Sovereign looked at the commander and scowled, getting back up on her feet. "You did it once before organic, and defied the natural order of things."

"No offense, but I'd remember fighting a turian like you." he replied, giving her another look. "Went a bit nutso on the upgrades."

"Oh please, if I had my way, I would still be in my towering form, which YOU are the reason I've lost it."

"Sorry to interrupt you while you're putting yourself on a pedestal, but you're coming with us."

"I don't think so organic." Sovereign raised her hand up and let out another blast, making Shepard narrowly avoid it with part of his armor singing from it before Tali made the body overload again, causing the reaper to stop her attack quickly right as Wrex came barreling over and slammed her against the wall. "Gah!"

"Shepard now!"

The marine commander rushed over and landed a sharp elbow strike to her face, making her head rear back and finding her body losing consciousness.

"That was a close one." spoke Tali lowering her gun while Wrex moved back and let the woman drop.

"This one's different than the others we've fought. Wish we met others like her, it really would have gotten the blood pumping."

"Good work you three." spoke Venari walking over with other C-Sec officers. "This...thing tore up some of my best men like they were nothing."

"We noticed." remarked Tali while several officers moved over to shackle the strange hybrid. "What exactly is she?"

"No idea, but we're gonna find out after a thorough interrogation."

"Mind if I chip in?" offered Shepard. "Whoever this person is, they've piqued my interest. Something they said is odd, and I intend to find out."

"Hmmm, well having you around might help in case things get hectic. Alright, let's see what you can do."

"Time to get answers from her, the fun way." chuckled Wrex as the C-Sec officers dragged the woman off in shackles.

(Later)

Sovereign didn't know how long he had been out for, this new body wasn't adept at telling him, but what he did know was he couldn't move, something was holding him down.

"Hey, wake up." came a voice before feeling something slap the reaper across the face. "Wakey wakey."

"Ugh..." Sovereign groaned in annoyance as the eyes opened, only to see he was in some sort of interrogation room, with her limbs all restrained, fingers included, and standing there was Shepard and his team.

"Sleep well? Good, because now you can start answering questions." he walked over to her and gave the best intimidating glare he had.

"Now talk, just WHO are you?" asked Shepard again while raising his fist up.

"..." she looked up at the human and scoffed. "Sovereign."

Shepard's eyes widened, Tali froze up, and Wrex raised up his gun.

"This woman sounds like she gets a kick out of jokes. Want me to get her to talk?"

"No Wrex." Shepard held up his hand and leaned down near the face. "So, the big bad Reaper somehow made it back huh? And in a small, tiny, weaker form."

"Oh you won't say that much longer you-GAH!" she let out, finding Shepard slamming his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her (Somehow), and making her cough when he pulled it back.

"See? One good punch and you're wheezing, just like any organic." he crossed his arms. "Which means chances are you'd drop dead with a good round to the head."

"I wouldn't mind doing that." spoke Tali cocking her shotgun.

"Ha, you couldn't even if you had a thousand of those." mocked Sovereign. "I survived your first feeble attempt to kill me, this will be nothing compared to that."

Tali pressed the barrel up against her forehead with her fingers on the trigger. "Then hold still, this won't take long."

"Tali no." spoke Shepard stepping over in between them. "We can't kill...her."

"And why not?" asked Wrex with a huff. "That lousy Reaper is the one behind a lot of people dying."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten, but think of it like this. The one who helped Saren nearly wipe out everyone on here, and who tried to bring the Reapers back, is weak, just look at her." he looked down at Sovereign who frowned, but didn't speak up. "It wouldn't take much to end her life for good, not with a body like this, but she's worth a lot more alive than dead."

"How?" asked Tali.

"With Sovereign as a prisoner, we can force as much info as we can out of her in regards to the Reapers. Think about it, we might have a chance to discover a weakness to them, how they fight, where they would go first since they can't use the Citadel to start. Even better, have Sovereign here 'help' us track down and take them out one by one."

Wrex and Tali looked at him, admitting it DID make sense, while Shepard turned to Sovereign who glared.

"You're mad and delusional if you think-GAH!" she let out, getting another punch to the cheek, snapping her head to the side and hissing in pain, but not getting riled up from it.

"No, I'm just real. You either stick around longer to make up for what you started, or I take my time to show you what us 'organics' have felt for centuries. Pain sure sucks doesn't it?" he asked while rubbing his knuckle.

"Do your worst human." She spoke up definitely.

"Don't mind if I do. I'd feel bad hitting a lady, but since you can take it, I'll get over it. Wrex, Tali, go let the others know what I'm doing, but try to go easy on telling them who we found. I wanna explain the plan myself."

"Don't hog all the fun." remarked Wrex before the two left the cell, leaving just Shepard and Sovereign.

"Do your worst Shepard." spoke the Reaper, only to reel back when she got a left fist to the jaw, snapping her head back the other way and hissed since it felt like part of her lower jaw cracked.

"Oh I plan to." he nodded before giving a sudden kick to the side, making her yell out and grit her mandible s together and winced.

'Damn him! If this body wasn't successive to pain, this would be nothing!'

Of course she also couldn't let out that with each new sharp sensation of pain, it made her want him to keep on going. Purely to prove she wouldn't break of course.

(Normandy)

"And that's what Shepard is doing right now." finished Tali to Joker, Garrus, Ashley, and Liara.

"Wouldn't C-Sec take care of something like that?" asked Garrus with a raised...whatever a Turian's equivalent to an eyebrow is.

"Considering who it is and what they did, I'd say Shepard would find a way to get involved." chuckled Wrex shaking his head. "And let me tell you, it's not some two-bit thief or rogue Spectre."

"Then who is it?" asked Liara curiously.

"Shepard wants to tell you himself." spoke Tali while holding her hands together. "But let me tell you this, it's someone that I would love to throw in the center of a sun and watch them burn."

"Why? Someone who make a pass at you?" joked Joker making the quarian give what seemed like a glare.

"I wish it were that simple, but no."

"Well then what do we do while waiting?" asked Garrus.

"I'll be getting my guns ready, just in case." remarked Wrex.

"I'll be looking over the engines and giving them a little tune up, in the event we need a quick get away."

The others watched the two walk off and looked at the others.

"Something's wrong." frowned Garrus. "They act like they're ready to go to war. Even after we narrowly avoided death."

"Perhaps they are being prepared." spoke Liara. "Dealing with one Reaper was hard enough, but we still have more to fight in the coming future."

"I'm more curious on just who Shepard is interrogating." spoke Ashley rubbing her chin. "I hope he tells us soon."

"Relax, the captain is probably already on his way back. Considering who he is, not like anyone around here could last too long without spilling the beans." remarked Joker.

(Shepard)

"You gonna spill the beans yet?" asked Shepard, taking a moment to catch his breath, looking down at Sovereign who was banged up, him going nuts with his hits. Her body had numerous dents across it, with several ones to her head, but she was still coherent and together.

"Ha...is that a human saying you use? Even your ludicrous phrases mimic the ridiculousness of your race?" she mocked, her head looking at the ceiling with a smirk, her body tingling all over.

"Your body's gonna reach a limit, and when it does, let's see how quick you are keep up the act." he walked over and made Sovereign turn to him.

Sovereign grinned, but not an arrogant one. It was the kind of grin that showed the Reaper was actually having a good time, which made Shepard think she was mocking him still.

"If fists won't do, guess I'll have to use something with more kick to it."

"Do your worse." laughed Sovereign as Shepard walked over to where his weapons lay and picked up his pistol and tinkered with it. "What? Are you going to try and end me?"

"No, but this is gonna hurt more than my punches." he remarked walking back over and aimed the weapon at her. He pulled the trigger, leading to a near point blank shot hitting Sovereign in the leg, making her yelp out feeling the sting and hissed.

"Damn organic!" she growled while shivering as he shot at her other leg. "I'll end you!"

"Relax, these won't hurt you. They're special rounds I picked up. Ones made of a high quality rubber to help take down criminals without actually injuring them. I heard law enforcement on Earth used to use beanbags hundreds of years ago, so these are like those. Just smaller and more painful when they hit. So, you gonna tell me what I wanna know?"

"I will take on a hundred of those, and still not talk." spoke the Reaper with a smirk, feeling antsy as the pain lessened. "Do your worse."

"Gladly." Shepard set the pistol for automatic and let out several more shots up the body, making her groan and yell as she struggled in the holds, throwing her head back and feeling her body tingle all over.

'I need to get a grip on myself! This accursed body is making me feel foreign!' thought the Reaper, only to let out a gasp when one hit near her body's chest, and when another one hit her right below the belt, she let out a loud gasp and opened her mouth with her eyes rolling back in her head.

Shepard held his pistol back and saw her pant and shake, before noticing a clear liquid dripping down the seat she was on.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Sovereign panted while feeling a euphoric sensation as Shepard rubbed his fingers against the liquid and between them.

"Wait...is this..." he looked at the strange hybrid before standing up and went wide eyed. "You've been getting off on all this."

"W...W...What are you...talking about?"

"See this?" he held his fingers up to her eyes as she saw the liquid. "You just let this out."

"That...is not possible." she shook her head. "My body is incapable of producing fluids...not with the Geth being part of it."

"Well it sure looks possible to me." he lowered his hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "Your organic side, the Turian part? Seems like she gets off on pain."

"Ridiculous." scoffed Sovereign, before getting a swift elbow to the cheek, making her gasp and moan even louder. "Ahhh~"

"See? You just climaxed, which means your body is sensitive. That little moan is all the proof I need. Who would have guessed, the big bad Reaper is now a Geth-Turian masochist."

Sovereign scowled at Shepard and wanted to blast him to nothing, but...her body felt weak and helpless. Especially when he leaned in near her face and cupped it.

"Guess I know your weakness." he smirked before pulling back and turned away from her. "My work here is done."

"What?" Sovereign watched him go over and grab his weapons. "What are you babbling about?"

"Simple, you're not gonna talk, so I guess this means I'll leave you be." he remarked calmly. "I'll let C-Sec know you won't comply, and they'll probably just toss you in a cell by yourself."

"Is that all?" she scoffed. "I'll get out with ease."

"True, and you could probably end all their lives, but I'll make sure to tell them to handle you with extreme care. Don't harm you in any shape or form." he remarked while fastening his pistol back on his back before looking at her. "After all, you can take anything, so there's no point in hitting you, kicking you, shooting you, or anything. They'll probably just try to keep you in a stasis field so you won't get hurt, ever."

"So you surrender." scoffed Sovereign. "Out of all the times to give up, you choose now? Seems you fleshbags can only go so far when there's numerous of you around."

"You're no different. After all I'll bet your numbers make all of us look like a two bit math problem." he shrugged and moved to the door, which made her unnerved.

"Where was this attitude before? You've barely even started!" she snapped.

"You're right." he looked at her over his shoulder. "I could do worse. Much, much worse. I've been around the galaxy, dealt with some real scumbags who don't think twice about manipulating and killing those they want. I'll bet some of the things they did could put some real dents in that body of yours."

Sovereign made what felt like a gulp, at least compared to regular bodies, and pondered on what kind of methods he meant, especially since she knew all sorts from her long life. "Like what?"

He opened his mouth to say, but closed it and shook his head. "Nah, I've wasted too much time as it is. I'll leave you alone Sovereign. Let's hope C-Sec doesn't go off and rip your head off, otherwise you'd lose your new chance to experience what I've got in store for you, but then again, they'd probably get sloppy and do things halfway. Bye."

"Wait! You can't leave!" she spoke up without thinking as the door opened and he moved to walk out. She started to shake and growl with the binds holding her. "Get back here organic!"

"See ya around." he waved as the doors closed and she shook her head.

"You can't stop all of us!" she yelled out and huffed with anger. "Our numbers will wipe you and every organic in existence to nothing!"

It was silent for a few seconds before the doors opened and Shepard popped his head back in. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Our numbers have existed so long, we don't need to function together as an army, for each of us together ARE an army!" she spat while the marine walked back in and crossed his arms. "You have yet to feel the full blunt of the Reapers power."

Shepard shook his head and walked over till he was standing in front of her and looked down at her. "I find that highly unlikely."

"Just what an organic would say. Too small minded and deluded to-" she was cut off and found herself kicked in the gut, knocked backwards on the floor with the chair and gasping for air, shivering and clenching her hands. "Gah...ha...ha..."

"Care to repeat that? Or do you wanna explain?"

Sovereign looked at Shepard looking down at her, and for the first time ever in her existence, she felt...small. Like she could literally die by this human's hands if he wanted.

"Now talk. Tell me what I want to know, and I think we can come to an agreement, what do you say?"

Sovereign tried to glare at him, but felt her unclench her hands, close her eyes, and let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. Speak what it is you want to know exactly."

Shepard gave a grin and lifted the chair with her in it back up, and took his own seat across from her. "Well, a number would be nice. Like how many of you there are in total."

"Thousands." she remarked flatly. "Our numbers have increased with each cycle. So much so that trying to keep track is futile and pointless. What I can tell you is that there are so many of us, that even if ever organic were to fight us at once, we would still be standing from their smoking remains."

"Why did they need to use the Citadel? If they wanted to use a Mass Relay to invade, why not use one closer to them?"

"By using the Citadel, it would have made our mission so much quicker and easier. It would have been a shortcut to reach the systems and to wipe our all organic life to harvest for ourselves.

"What would they have done had they reached the Citadel with your help?"

"Had the plan worked, then it would have been a simple matter of spreading out using the relay connections, and destroying the races from other planets before they learned of what happened. It would have been what you humans call, a divide and conquer strategy."

"Sounds like it would have worked too. What with the council and everyone else oblivious or just not willing to believe you guys were real." he admitted while she looked at the floor. "So tell me, now that you've been beaten, what'll happen now?"

"I...will not say."

"Oh really?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, which unnerved Sovereign. "Sounds to me like maybe we should end this talk."

"What for? Scared?" she taunted, which made him turn his head away with her inwardly panicking. 'He wouldn't leave, not when he's making me reveal all this.'

"No, not really." he shook his head. "Right now you've given me plenty to work with. I could tell Anderson all this and we could figure out a plan on our own. Thanks Sovereign, I'd say this is it." he stood up making her tense up.

"You truly think you and your useless race can win with that? Ha!" she scoffed while watching him walk out of the room and frowned. "Get back here!"

Silence.

"Feh, it doesn't matter. I'll be free and ready to annihilate you Shepard!" she yelled out while trying to gather up power in her fingers to destroy the chair.

But given how this body was still sensitive made it hard, especially since it was craving more.

'This damn body is a nuisance. Once I get free I'll get to work on harvesting as many organics as it takes to remove the pain receptors.'

While she worked out how many she would need, her mind stayed focused on the pain, how helpless she felt under Shepard, which made her click her jaw in annoyance.

'Stay focus! You've existed longer than his species was even pondered, so don't get distracted by some mundane euphoric sensation all because of this organic half!'

The more she kept telling herself this though, the more it was finally setting in.

The fact of the matter being she was no Reaper anymore. She was just a weird fusion of Turian and Geth with a Reaper's mind. She couldn't do as much disintegration as she was use to, and feeling...what was it organics called it? Pleasure? Yes that.

Feeling this sensation and the feeling of being smaller than Shepard was making the Reaper actually start to lose the huge stick up her ass, metaphorically that is, and made her stare at the doors.

Which also meant to all her other fellow Reapers, she would be nothing but a disgrace. Which means chances are even if she could contact them, they would want her destroyed and harvested like any other organic.

Just thinking of that made her body shake and tense up in something she never knew possible for her.

Fear.

'I...I'm...feeling fear.' thought the Reaper, noting her body tensing up and fingers shaking. 'It's...the first time...'

As that happened, Shepard was waiting right outside near the doors with his arms crossed as he counted in his head.

'A minute should be enough before she-'

"SHEPARD!"

'There we go.' he turned and let the doors open before he walked in, looking at Sovereign who had what appeared to be, at least in his eyes, desperation. "You called?"

"You...insufferable...sack of flesh..." she seethe before gritting her teeth and closed her eyes. "Win."

"Oh? Win what? Might wanna be specific."

"You win...I'll tell you more." she sighed while he sat down.

"Alright, then answer my last question. Now that your plan failed, what happens now?"

"At best, I would assume they would make their way here on their own. It won't take long. I estimate about 3 to 4 years, but to us, that is nothing."

"Not to us humans." Shepard let that sink in, feeling the weight of that time frame land on him. That was pretty short by human standards.

"So...what will you do?" asked Sovereign. "You can't hope to defeat them. It'll end like all the other times. All organic life being-"

"Quiet." Shepard cut her off with a glare, making her shut up. "All those times you Reapers had the element of surprise. They had no way to prepare for you when you attacked all of them, but now? We do." he stood up. "And that means we can get ready."

"What? Did you not hear? There are thousands of Reapers!"

"Yeah, I know what you said, but I'm not backing down." he pointed at her right in the face. "We humans have a say: What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. You failed to kill us, which means we're already stronger than before, and with the right info, we're damn near unbeatable."

"You're...mad!" Sovereign spoke, staring at the marine with shock and bewilderment. "What sense is there to this? Fighting will only prolong the outcome! You have a better chance just running and hiding on some barren planet!"

"I'm not that kind of person. Besides, it won't be just us humans fighting, it's gonna be everyone." he turned away from her. "You sit tight here, I'll be back after I make some calls."

"Wait! Don't go again!" she yelled out quickly. "Don't leave me here!"

"I can actually. You killed several people, including C-Sec officers while going on your little rampage." he pointed out. "You won't get away with a slap on the wrist."

"I can be of more use!" she spoke up with a firm tone. "You've seen what I can do in this body, so you know I can fight."

"I also know you'd take any chance to get free and save yourself." remarked Shepard pointedly. "I'd have to go through a lot of hoops just to get them to let you go, but why should I?"

"I will fight for you." she spoke quickly with a serious tone. "I will help you fight the other Reapers."

Shepard looked her in the eyes, at least two of them, and saw she was serious. He wanted to say it wasn't gonna happen, but he looked back down at the puddle near her and the desperate glint in the eyes, and started to get a rather renegade thought in mind.

"Alright, you wanna help?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to get you out of here, but lets make one thing clear. You follow my orders, don't question them, or put any of my crew or civilians in danger." he ordered walking over to look down at her making her shiver, but not in fear.

"Very well, Shepard." she nodded before finding her face grabbed and made to look him in the eyes, getting a stronger surge go through her body as he frowned.

"That's CAPTAIN to you, maggot."

Sovereign made another 'gulp' hearing that, and merely nodded her head as Shepard let go and walked off. She watched the doors close as he vanished and wanted to yell, but held it back in case Shepard would hear.

(Later)

Joker was humming to himself as he looked over the systems of the Normandy, trying to keep himself busy and NOT grab something to drink given how long Shepard had been gone for. At this point he was wondering if the person he was interrogating was some high class Asari matriarch and he was showing her the Citadel personally.

"Joker? You hear me?"

"I hear ya captain." responded Joker on the com frequency. "So, I take it you finished your business?"

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way back, with a rookie."

"Rookie?" Joker was surprised. "A new crew member? I didn't hear anything about someone getting assigned to us."

"I managed to get Captain Anderson to hear me out on this. Besides, this newbie is something, just try not to stare."

"Gotcha, I'll let the others know."

"Good, Shepard out."

Joker turned the com for the whole ship on. "Alright everyone, I just got told by Shepard he's on his way and he'll be having a rookie with him, so that means fresh meat."

Hearing this made Shepard's squadmates glance at each other, other than Liara and Tali given their different stations.

"Did either of you hear about this?" asked Ashley.

"It's news to me." remarked Garrus. "But given how Shepard recruited us without much warning, he must have found someone good."

"As long as they don't get in the way when I'm busting heads, we should be fine." grunted Wrex.

"It better not be who I think it is." muttered Tali in annoyance while Liara felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

'I wonder who it might be?'

(Shepard)

The marine and Reaper stood in the elevator, the former hoping bullets didn't start flying and the latter irked at the idea of having to work alongside numerous organics.

"Remember, step out of line, and your butt goes out the airlock." reminded Shepard in a firm tone.

"You may try." replied Sovereign with a smug tone, which made Shepard slap the back of her head and look down, hiding a smile.

"You're trying to annoy me on purpose, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"One thing you'll need to learn about us organics is how to be subtle."

"We Reapers did not care much for subtlety."

"Well technically speaking you're not a Reaper anymore now are you?"

"In a body sense, no."

"Keep that in mind, 'cause I'll make sure to remind you every time you step out of line." he warned firmly which made Sovereign shiver.

"I will, captain."

Eventually the two boarded the Normandy with Sovereign looking around the rather small ship and got several odd looks from the crew before they quickly looked away as Shepard walked towards the map with her following.

"Captain, glad you're back." spoke Charles Pressly with a salute to Shepard while noting Sovereign and tried to not stare. "And you've brought a new face aboard."

"Yeah, this is...Serene." fibbed Shepard with the fake name. "She's going to be helping us onboard and will be part of my squad when we take on missions."

"Well if you feel she's up to the task, then I'll trust your word and gut captain. Which reminds me, Joker and the rest of your squadmates are waiting down in the cargo hold and said they wanted to talk to you."

"Good, this'll save me time. Come on, Serene."

"Coming captain." she followed him into the elevator and stood still as it started to go down. "Serene?"

"You need a name we can use onboard without everyone freaking out. I can trust the others to keep it down on the truth, but the others are more likely to try and take you out the moment your guard is down."

"My guard is never...almost never down." she corrected as the elevator stopped and opened.

They walked out and spotted Shepard's squadmates, all minus Tali and Wrex who gave some notice at spotting Serene and her...appearance.

"Uh, greetings captain." spoke Ashley with a salute. "We weren't expecting...uh..."

"A new face onboard?"

"Yes." spoke Garrus while noting the familiar parts of his own species, but the other? He was silently questioning if it was what he was thinking.

"Well everyone, I'm glad you're all together. This here is Serene, she'll be part of the squad from here on out."

"Greetings, organics."

That made all of them stare at her, getting a dreading sense with Shepard shaking his head.

"What I'm about to tell you has to stay within this group. Which means the rest of the crew can't find out."

"But why?" asked Ashley while looking at Serene with a frown. "Why not tell all of them?"

"Because if they knew the truth about Serene here, they might do something crazy and we can't have that, not when she can provide us with plenty of info on how to beat the Reapers."

That made all their eyes widen considerably, with Serene stepping forward.

"It's no surprise given how you all know me."

"Serene here is Sovereign."

...

...

Click

And cue the sound of several rifles aimed right at her head, due to Garrus, Ashley, and Liara.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Shepard quickly getting in between them. "Lower your weapons."

"Commander do you know what you're saying? You just said this is Sovereign! The bastard who tried to take over the Citadel and used Saren as a puppet to do it!" spoke Ashley.

"Shepard, I don't know why you would bring...it aboard, but we can't let Sovereign try what it tried again." spoke Garrus.

"Garrus is right Shepard. I find this choice very...questionable." admitted Liara without coming across as too disrespectful.

"I know, I don't blame you all, but let me show you something to help you calm down." Shepard turned to Sovereign before slamming his fist against her gut, making her wheeze and drop to her knees and hold the spot before he turned to the others. "Her body can feel pain like all of us. Which means she can die like us too."

"We thought he died before too." Ashley reminded.

"That's true, but with her body like this, she can't use as much power as she could before." Shepard crossed his arms as Sovereign panted and tried to get back up with a glare at him which he returned. "I already made it clear who's in charge here, and I want all of you to know because I can trust each of you to take her out if she tries anything suspicious."

"How do we know what she's saying is true?" asked Ashley. "How do we know what she told you wasn't a bunch of lies?"

"Because if it isn't, I won't reward her."

His squad looked confused with Sovereign getting back up, getting her breath back and frowned.

"I will give info to destroy my fellow Reapers, and assist Shepard, but that will not mean I can enjoy tolerating you organics."

"Feelings mutual." replied Garrus lowering his rifle, followed by Liara, with Ashley hesitating before she did so begrudgingly.

With that settled Shepard and 'Serene' went back to the elevator to go up, leaving the squad on their own with Ashley turning to Wrex.

"How quick were you to kill her?"

"If Shepard wasn't there? I'd have ripped her head off."

"You still can if she tries anything." remarked Garrus.

"If Shepard feels having her onboard will help our cause, then...we have to believe in him." Liara spoke up reluctantly, clenching her hand at the memory of her mother before walking off. 'Even though I'd rather not.'

(Timeskip)

After that day, things had turned out quite eventful for the Normandy crew.

With Sove-I mean, Serene's info and insight, they had not only managed to locate the other Reapers, but had come across a shit ton of minerals on numerous planets which lead to a lot of hours of mining to get, and something Wrex in particular was annoyed about.

The time needed to get the minerals lead them to using them to help upgrade the ship with better equipment, especially a Thanx Cannon which was apparently strong enough to one shot a Reaper, especially with some tinkering on Serene's part.

This lead to them getting Anderson to install these cannons to other ships, and managed to lead an assault on the giant alien ships, albeit not all at once. They instead used guerilla tactics to lure so many into a trap while getting other races to help, which helped mow them down in no time.

Granted the ones who were alive DID grow to see this and tried their own ambush, which nearly wiped out the human fleet, until Serene got on one of the Reapers themselves before doing tinkering that would make most quarians green with envy.

All she had to do was mess around with its main core, tweaking it here and there, allowing them to use it to cover the traces of the fleet beside it go unnoticed by any other Reapers, leading them to slowly take out more at a quicker pace given how they had no idea one of their own had been used as a puppet.

It took quite a while to hunt them all down, along with running into Cerberus which tried to give them trouble and almost blew the Normandy up one time, but with Serene there to scramble their systems, they were stopped and brought to the Citadel holding areas.

After what felt like a year, the reaper threat had been taken care of with the people all cheering for Commander Shepard and his crew, several of whom had split apart to go their own separate ways.

Garrus had gone back to the citadel and was given the rank of spectre for his help, with him leading his own squad to take out any problems to their way of life their own way. Thanks to the experience he got from a certain human.

Wrex had gone back to his home planet of Tuchanka to help bring the clans together under him and to hopefully work on getting their numbers up.

Tali had returned to the Migrant fleet and brought some stuff from the now deceased Reapers, hoping the technology could help improve the ships and work on setting up a system to help their bodies adjust to modern germs and diseases so they didn't need to worry about infections.

Liara had gone on to return to her studies with archeology, hoping to uncover more age old Prothean secrets around the universe, while using notes found within the CPU of the reaper's to assist in finding out where to go first.

The Geth had been freed of the reapers control and were now working on setting up a more stable relationship with other species, starting with the quarians, leading to many debates, mostly on the quarians side, on whether or not they could trust the Geth after so many years.

Ashley had gone ahead and taken up a job at C-Sec given Shepard's suggestion of trying to get use to working around other aliens. Last time he saw her, she had been dating one of the officers and seemed a little more upbeat.

As for Shepard himself? Well right now he was on his way to his own apartment, located in the presidium surprisingly given his title as hero of the universe, something he didn't like to brag and got a bit shy about when people stopped him to ask for an autograph.

He took the elevator, which felt weird given he didn't have two people standing behind his sides, leading to him just casually rubbing his hands together, especially since he had left Serene with a few things to help spice up the night. He promised to give her a huge reward.

Much bigger than the ones he gave her while on the Normandy. Over and over and over again.

That's when he got a message and brought out his omni-tool and saw it was from Joker.

"Hey Joker, what's up?"

"Hey there commander, sorry for the sudden call, but I thought I'd go ahead and give you a call, give you an update on what's happening."

"Is there an urgent mission?"

"No, just wanted to tell you the ships' been given a...upgrade, kinda. See, Anderson found something from one of the reaper's remains. An AI program."

"An AI?" Shepard looked surprised, but with a suspicious tone. "Do they have an idea on what it's like?"

"From what they found, it's actually harmless. Not like the Reapers, which is what really threw me for a loop. They wanna try and give it a test run, see how it holds up, but limit what it can actually do so it doesn't run wild."

"Let me guess, they wanna put it in the Normandy?"

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"If it was in any other ship, I doubt you'd call to tell me, right?"

"Given how they wanna put a foreign AI in my baby, you're spot on."

"Well maybe the geth could help." joked Shepard.

"Funny commander, real funny." remarked Joker sarcastically with a grin on his side. "Just wanted you to know ahead of time, that way on the next mission you don't go and send a few rounds in the wall when she speaks up and makes you jump."

"She? Sounds like someone's already bonding with it." remarked Shepard as the elevator stopped and he stepped out and walked down the hall. "Does she have a name?"

"Yeah, EDI."

"EDI?"

"I didn't name her."

"It was Captain Anderson who did." spoke up a new voice, female in a monotone voice. "Greetings Commander Shepard, it is good to hear you for the first time."

"Good to meet you EDI, always happy to have a new crew member."

"I look forward to helping in any way I can given my limited actions on the Normandy."

"Alright you, no need to hog the chatting."

"I am not hogging, I am merely engaging in conversation with the officer in charge."

"Anyways commander, how are you and Serene doing? Hopefully keeping the volume down?" he teased with Shepard smirking.

"Can't really say that for her, I'm the quieter one around here."

"With your records? Somehow I doubt that."

"His records show a long list of numerous achievements-"

"I don't need you to tell me, I already know them." Joker shook his head. "Anyways commander, I'll let you go so you can get back to your girlfriend, I gotta show EDI here the ropes."

"The Normandy has no need for them."

"That's not what I-ugh."

"Have fun you two." Shepard ended the call and reached his room, swiped his tool across the pad, and stepped inside as the door opened up. "Serene, I'm home."

"Mmmmm!" let out a muffled voice from the bedroom making Shepard follow it and smirk when he reached it. There on the bed was Serene, but her limbs were all bound together behind her by extremely strong ropes. There was some of it tightly wrapped around her breasts and even between her legs pressing up against her snatch with a ball gag in her mouth.

Together, it looked like she got jumped and was restrained by burglars who were ready to turn her into a fuck toy.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, had to deal with some reporters, miss me?"

"Mmmm hmmm." she let out with a nod as Shepard walked over to the side and started getting to work on removing his armor.

"Turns out the Normandy is getting an AI installed in her, and Joker's not too keen on it." he remarked casually while Serene squirmed as she watched him, getting antsy seeing his casual clothes underneath.

"Mmmphm!"

"And they got it from a Reaper's body, so I'm curious, you got any ideas what might happen?" he asked, moving over and undoing the gag as she gasped and panted.

"If it was strictly the Reaper itself, I'd say don't give it much power and freedom, but if your friend is lucky, it will be harmless compared to what a full fledged AI born of a Reaper could do."

"They're way ahead of you." remarked Shepard before reaching out to her chest and gave one of her breasts a firm slap, making her jump with a moan. "I'll bet you upped your body on how sensitive it was so this would be intense."

"Y-You're spot on." she panted with a smile before yelping when Shepard gave her nipples a hard pinch making her jump. "Oh fuck it Shepard! Stop teasing me and give me what you promised."

"Ah ah, that's not how you ask." he shook his head with a smirk as he got up and began to take his clothes off. "If you don't ask properly, then I might leave you like that all night."

"Oooh! You humans are more sadistic than I thought." she grumbled while watching as his chest came into view which made her stare with growing hunger, and swore she saw a huge tent in his pants already making her try and rub her legs together.

"Well if you don't wanna say it, I'll just-"

"No no! I'll say it! I'll say it!" she spoke up panicky. "Please fuck me commander Shepard, I NEED sweet sweet release or I'll go mad!"

"See? That wasn't so bad." joked Shepard as he worked on getting his pants off, showing he went full commando as his girth popped right out, making Serene stare at it with desire as her cunt was growing more and more moist. "Since I'm on shore leave for a while, you and I won't be getting interrupted any time soon."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you're plenty busy."

As the commander crawled over to her, the camera itself panned away and out the window to give them some privacy, thus concluding on one important aspect.

Even a Reaper in a female's body is no match for the one and only motherfucking Commander Shepard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	34. Mz Ruby's Sisters and Sly

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Mz. Ruby's Sisters and Sly

Series: Sly Cooper

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**The scene opens up to show two people walking next to one another as they were discussing some things.**

"**So what you are saying Yugi is that this story has multiple lemons in it, not just one right since we are dealing with three different ladies, correct?" The figure next to the other said which showed that the one getting talked to was named Yugi, seems the duo was walking near a familiar swamp of sorts.**

"**Of course, unless of course you suddenly became a fan of incest and want to make it one giant one." teased the other with a chuckle.**

"**Oh please, have you read mine and Atomsk's work? As long as there are A, no knock ups with Futa moments, and B, teaching daughters with mothers, all is fair with sisters having fun with one another with a guy or two, but that part could be held last since this plot does have a certain trio of sisters a bit hostile towards our favorite Raccoon thief, and his turtle scientist and hippo muscle sidekick as well, but from the pairing… those two would either A, be just mentioned or B, help in certain situations and leave the area for who knows what they do when not on the job… anyway I can see the readers so let's get serious shall we?" The first figure said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, welcome to another Collab between me, TME, or Twilight Master Emerald, and Yugi, or Yugiohfan163, he is known fondly for his work with a few series called list of one shots or Crazy trouble with love, my works on my side are normally collabs between me and Atomsk the Pirate King, if any of you are interested in either of our stories, please look up the name Lillum in the story search for a quick and easy way to A, get a fast way to look at mine and Atomsk's probably most controversial story on his account where my main lady OC Lillum, rules a kingdom of Lust that punishes people for large scale crimes… that story has her teaching Finn, Jake, and the rest of the Adventure time Cast a lesson in not trying to fuck up the world of Ooo, but that is my one advertisement per chapter, at least for giving me at Atomsk a shout out, but this story doesn't deal with Adventure time… no… this story stars Sly Cooper VS a certain trio of ladies and if you look at the title chapter… it's against Mz. Ruby's three sisters… the point in time can be debatable but it has to be after Sly's beatdown of Mz. Ruby in the first game… got anything to say Yugi?" TME said as he looks at his current co-host with a smirk on his face.**

"**Yes, remember to buy my merch!" he spoke, bringing out a stand with t-shirts, mugs, and random items with his name on them. "You and all your loved ones can get something with my face on them for the low low price of a hundred and fifty dollars, plus tax."**

"**I'll take one of each if we can get you serious on getting through this Intro without having to attack one another in the end… anyway we had another story in the works, another chapter of the Sly X Mz. Ruby story that we previously made, a Part 2 so to speak but we are having issues with getting through that so Yugi may take over solo from a certain part, just a heads up if so, it deals with Mz. Ruby trying to trick Clockwerk but considering how he is personality wise and how experienced he is, low grade tricks won't work on him so I was suggesting a small lemon between him and Carmelita but Yugi here is saying no mainly for the fact that it's supposed to be focused on Sly and Mz. Ruby, either that or have some moments with Bentley and Murray if they get… what was the word… not possessed… mind controlled I think with a potion, but anyway, unless we can come to some sort of agreement on HOW things go down there, it will be Yugi soloing things in trying to trick Clockwerk, just saying in advance if this chapter comes out before that one and you all wonder what is going on with the writing style or the way certain characters talk, that's all… anyway for this one, the three Sisters of Mz. Ruby, who are still on good terms with the Voodoo mystic think Sly cheated during their fight and after some planning, go after him, more details can be explained in the story, but in a roundabout way, its Sly VS the three sisters in contests of their choosing, ending with one lemon each and could end with a large orgy with Sly VS the three sisters there… an idea to Yugi as well to see if it can work, how is that by the way Yugi? Complaints with what I said so far?" TME explained as he pulled out hundreds of bills to buy some items from Yugi.**

"**Nope, only to clarify the idea was meant as a side lemon for Carmelita, Murray, and Bentley, but long story short folks it got all jumbled, so if you have any ideas or tips, speak up. And usually I keep the summary a secret for you all to read, well TME here has a different style, which doesn't ruin the chapter, it's just a different style. Point is, make sure to read it all, and keep in mind, relatives to canon characters DO still count here, and it counts for any series, so keep that in mind when making requests."**

"**Indeed, writing style aside, I wouldn't mind making a Clockwerk and Carmelita lemon story either separate or together with the Mz. Ruby story for one fact… Atomsk and I write stories that can go into the 20 or 30,000 word mark or if we want much longer stuff, 100 google doc pages, need to do a word count for stuff like that later, but the point is, I don't mind doing filler as long as it makes some sense plot wise, I mean Yugi, you can at least agree that in anime and games, as long as the side quests or filler are actually fun or go with the main plot in some way work, it's a good thing right? Sorry for asking but many people complain about how long Atomsk and my work is and let's use the LOZ story that I have, not an advertisement, just an example, the first chapter alone is over 76,480 words alone… granted it can be shorted into multiple chapters, but if Atomsk and I are on a roll, then who cares how long or short each chapter is, Atomsk and I have FUN writing and do it for free until recently since Atomsk and I are going to do paid commissions now alongside some free work… now that is the advertisement there but for good reason. Just like Yugi, I take my work in fanfiction seriously so if any of you readers have complaints well… to those who like our works then nice for you all… but for those who just hate for hate's sake…" TME said before he just raised his middle finger to the screen and had a half lidded look on his face.**

"**Or you could be upfront like me like this." Yugy inhaled. "FUUUUUCKKKKK YOUUUUUUU!"**

**TME had to cover one ear from that and felt his ears ring before he shakes his head. "Yeah… anyway, I personally don't care HOW a story is finished, but I do care on how its done, for example if Yugi and I can get through this without much issue, then nice, and if not, then we are just not meant to be partners, so wish us luck in future stories if we do work together, anyway I'm done ranting on multiple things, so Yugi, while you count the money that I gave you for the merchandise, why don't I get this story started for real, unless you have something to say on your end." TME said as he passed Yugi a large stack of cash.**

"**Yeah, to all the people who make requests, if you got an idea on what you wanna see with a pairing, then speak up, it makes things easier on this end."**

"**Yeah, try and be as detailed as possible like how the plot will go, if OC's are OK or not, details like that, otherwise guys like Yugi, Atomsk, and I may just have our own fun and do what we will do, I mean we do this stuff for free so we should have free range to do stuff as long as we don't get told to make corrections on a daily basis, for example, I'm writing this Outlaw Star fic and for free but the requester is making a lot of small change requests that are piling up that I have to edit out or change entirely, I'm sticking to it since I do have a reputation here on FFN, maybe not as big as Yugi's since he works with a lot of people but Atomsk and I are still decently known writers, point is, unless you are willing to pay cold hard cash, don't be surprised if Atomsk and I try and get as much control over the story as possible since we are doing a lot of requests for free, it's one thing to ask for free work and have free control, it's another to ask for free work but try and control what we write, I only said all this so people won't get the wrong idea, but for now, unless there is anything else to say, I suggest we get into the story before this Intro becomes a separate chapter entirely lol." TME said as he crossed his arms.**

"**You mean it wasn't?" asked Yugi with an innocent expression.**

**TME facepalms at that before he looks at the readers. "Enjoy the story everyone, just a recap, it's a Sly VS Mz. Ruby's sisters story may have a lime with Carmelita if the sisters send a video to her, but that is the best we will have of Carmelita now… enjoy." TME said before he snapped his fingers and the scene snapped to a different place entirely.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

?/?/?

The scene now showed a large area with three women meeting up, this place was Mz. Ruby's base where she used to work when she worked for Clockwerk, currently sitting around a table inside the large skull as part of the base.

The main reason why was because these three women were Mz. Ruby's sisters, their names in order from youngest to eldest were as follows: the first a recently turned 18 year old Alligator named Mz. Jade, the Mz thing was out of respect for their sister Mz. Ruby, but when alone or with family, people just call her Jade, she had a well balanced figure and unlike Mz. Ruby, was much more fit than her, though not as tall as Mz. Ruby, she had C sized breasts and well toned hips, she wore simple clothing compared to her sisters for a number of reasons which was a long sleeved white shirt and tan shorts with black hair fashioned into a single braided pigtail down her back, but she did have mystic tattoos on her body instead of fancy jewelry and other things, the clothing helped blend in with regular people and while she was clumsy, she was able to use that to her advantage when she used a different type of mystic magic, normally called Juju magic that used her luck as a weapon, the tattoos made a field around her and when in effect, if people enter it, they for some reason experience bad situations like no other.

The second one, the middle child of the trio in the area, Mz. Amethyst, was a bit of a reclusive of sorts, she had a powerful control of her mystic arts, but she preferred to use Voodoo magic to control others, and her main quirk was her perverted nature and it showed with what she wore when she just wore a simple black tank top and blue short shorts that were torn at the bottom which showed off her shapely body and short black hair to keep it from accidentally getting her hair mixed in with the Voodoo doll hairs… odd experience made that happen as habit, and while she didn't have her younger or elder sisters physic, she had the more shapely of the groups with E sized breasts and wide hips, all in all, aside from some quirks in her personality, she wasn't too bad to look at.

However in terms of beauty and physic, the younger and middle sister had nothing on the elder sister, not only did she have a powerful grasp of the mystic arts that even Mz. Ruby would dream of, she had inherited their father's height but the mothers beauty to give her an amazonian like look, she had massive F to G sized breasts to many but, to the elder sisters, they might as well be around D or so to her that barely weighed anything, she had wide powerful hips and long sexy legs, and as for her outfit, she forgone any kind of clothing besides a loin cloth and some mystical stuff like a skeleton necklace and bracelets on her arms and legs, she had a hairstyle like Mz. Ruby's but it was much longer with two dreadlocks interlocked and looked as thick as her tail and went down to the middle of her back, her main expertise in the mystic arts were… ironically on her ghosts, unlike the sisters, the elder one, known as Mz. Emerald, could summon powerful Ghostly minions to do her bidding without rituals when she had a special connection to the Spirit world.

All in all, all three sisters came together for one reason and one reason alone… their sister Mz. Ruby. They heard of her defeat to the thief Sly Cooper and were now talking about how that could happen and if Sly cheated or not in their fight.

"I'm telling you he cheated, our sister may have been the weakest of us, but she was no pushover in battle." Jade said as she had a serious look on her face.

"She was a coward though Jade, you of all people should know by now since you had to use me to threaten her sometimes to even get her off her lazy ass. I may love her, but she had issues with just training, I'm thinking she lost because of her lack of experience." Emerald said as she crossed her arms while she looks down at her sisters.

"Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if she lost. After all, her butt was so big I'm amazed she got around." chuckled Amethyst sitting back in a chair made of bones. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found a secret stash of twinkies lying around."

"Saying her butt was huge is nothing compared to what you've got going on." retorted Jade pointing to her sister's chest with her smirking.

"Don't worry Jade, I'm sure if you eat better and maybe find a guy, you can grow up to at least ...one cup in the next decade or so, keep trying."

"Enough!" Emerald growled out while her mystic energy emits from her, shutting up her sisters before they could really argue. "Even if she was a fatass, she was still our sister and was beaten by this Sly Cooper. I'm not sure what his reasons are, but now our sister is in prison thanks to him. Even if she was lacking she did have her potion making skills on her side, I'm sure if she had enough prepwork, she could have made something to deal with the Raccoon." Emerald growled when she didn't like her sisters fighting at all and was mainly the one to put a stop to it if she was around them.

"Well frankly speaking, if ONE of us bothered to see her, we might have an idea." remarked Jade with Amethyst shaking her head.

"She got herself into this mess, and she's the runt of the family. To me, we can easily find out if we did some snooping and investigating. We didn't become strong by relying on others, we did it by working for it."

"Indeed, and thankfully a few days before we gathered, I had my ghosts work around the clock and I found out why that Raccoon went after our sister… tell me, do either of you know of the one called Clockwerk?" Emerald said as she summoned a scroll to her hand after a ghost appeared with it before it vanished and left the scroll with Emerald.

"I've heard that name before, but nothing too big." spoke Jade.

"Well that was because Clockwerk tried to keep his name and what not secret, but apparently he was a mechanical owl who lived long before in ancient times, he slowly replaced his body parts with machines, and no Amethyst my ghosts didn't check to see if he had a metal dick if that look on your face is any indication, would have thought you would have found a man or two to get that lust out of your system." Emerald said before she sighs when she saw the lustful look in Amethysts eyes.

"Oh come now, no need to be like that. You know I'm always eager for something new, and a big metal dick from a giant bird WOULD be pretty useful, especially if you're still single~" she sang with Emerald sneering at her.

"Make another crack like that and you'll join the spirits."

Jade shook her head while Emerald continued as she got ready to open the scroll.

"Anyway good luck with trying to get that metal dick, apparently Clockwerk was beaten by this Sly Cooper and his remains, last I checked, are in the middle of an active volcano surrounded by Lava, so unless you can Voodoo those remains out of there, you have no luck… as for what this Cooper looks like, the Spirits helped me with getting a drawing of him so we can know what he looks like." Emerald said before she opened the scroll and thanks to a quick spell muttered by Emerald, an image of Sly in a fully 3d hologram like form appeared in front of Jade and Amethyst, he was a bit taller then Jade and Amethyst but shorter than Emerald as the scroll burned into ash and Emerald crossed her arms as she looks at the image. "Apparently this Sly is part of an ancient clan of thieves and the main reason he went after our sister is because our sister helped kill his father and stole some pages from a certain book, all on Clockwerk's orders. Honestly instead of trying to get with that Mechanical monstrosity, I would have used all my ghosts to rip him apart and enslave his spirit to make up for what he did by using our sister like that." Emerald growled out as she didn't like the fact that Clockwerk used Mz. Ruby for his own gain.

"I would have made him really work for it, because I wouldn't be so merciful. Oh the things I'd make him do~" spoke Amethyst with a shiver while licking her maw. "All those years of living must have given him TONS of ideas, after all, even he must have been pent up himself."

Emerald pinched the bridge of her snout before she looked at Jade. "Ignoring the perverted sister for a moment, what do you think of this Sly Jade? Think we should go after him for revenge or to see if he is as bad as our sister made him out to be because when I looked into it, Ruby said nothing about murdering this guy's family or about stealing some pages." Emerald said when she tried to have a serious conversation with Jade while Amethyst drooled over the hologram of Sly for a bit when her gaze went to how detailed the hologram was.

"Hmmm, well...even if she DIDN'T draw blood, she still played a part in the whole thing, along with all the crimes she committed. Using our techniques for petty crimes itself is just a waste. She could have used them for so much bigger things." she shook her head with a sigh. "But getting beaten by a thief? Now that's a spit in our family's face, so I say we hunt him down and show him what it really means to face shamans."

"Indeed, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. While it's true he is a thief, I had my ghosts look into this Cooper as well and he's not one to underestimate. While it is true he can be sneaky, he is also a powerful fighter so a pure one on one fight would be bad for you two, granted I may be stronger in terms of power, but even I wouldn't underestimate this thief. I know you have at least heard of one of the Fiendish Five Muggshot and his casino right? Well in terms of power, he and I can match one another, or at least I come close, I'm a lot more nimble then he is but the point is, that Cooper managed to take down a powerhouse like that. So unless you or Amethyst have ideas in order to deal with him, now would be a good time to speak, should be fair for you two to brainstorm since I've been the info gatherer of the group thanks to my ghostly network bringing me info daily."

"Wait, Muggshot? You mean that huge muscle ripped bulldog?" asked Amethyst with a grin. "Maybe I can go see him in a conjugal visit, if he's packing guns like those, he might be packing something else~"

Emerald shook her head before she grins a bit at her sister. "Either that or he could be compensating. I won't stop you from going ,but don't be too disappointed if he's not quite… equipped to your standards." Emerald said to try and mess with Amethyst a little so she could actually focus on this Sly for a bit.

"Imagine if he drops his pants and he's no bigger than a pencil. You'd be pissed." chuckled Jade with Amethyst frowning at her.

"A girl can dream, but if this Sly could take him down, then maybe I'll try an appetizer first."

Emerald and Jade sighs before Emerald had an idea… one that would even get Amethyst's attention hopefully. "You know what… maybe you are right..." Emerald oddly said much to Jade and Amethyst's shock since Emerald was normally one to look down on weak looking people like Sly.

"Wait...she's right?" spoke Jade pointing to Amethyst. "Her? The literal walking definition of a nympho-"

"Hey!" growled Amethyst.

"-might be right about rocking the bed with this guy?"

"Indeed, we are not getting any younger and in our family, strength is everything, tell me, when was the last time any of you bedded a man worthy of us, and don't say yesterday Amethyst… you told me you barely remember that time since you were partly drunk, but he could barely rock your world and passed out on you." Emerald said while she gave Amethyst a half lidded sideways glance.

"Well of course, I'm just that good." she smirked with Jade rolling her eyes.

"Big breasts don't suddenly make you every guy's wet dream."

"Indeed, but my point is girls why not test this Cooper if he can be prime mate material. He beat our sister true, so we can give him some kind of punishment during the trials, but think about it… he beat Muggshot, one of the strongest that I know, he beat Clockwerk, the literal personification of hatred, and he travels around with a decent group of people who compliment his skills, a smart turtle named Bentley and a Hippo who has powerful strength named Murray, so… why don't we send an invitation and invite all three to see how they do? We could have fun with them and stick with that Cooper man in the end since he could be the one… and by that I mean the one to actually satisfy this one here and if not we can always toss his two friends to her so that Cooper can have a break." Emerald said while she gave Amethyst a raised eyebrow when she wondered if Amethyst would object to getting fun with not just the Cooper but his friends as well if he couldn't keep up with her.

"Wow, throwing me two poor saps who aren't even the leader, just sidekicks? I don't know if you're trying to spoil me or you just want Sly all for yourself." teased Amethyst.

"Why do you think we are going to test them? Can't have weaklings, and while we can have the Cooper as a mate, if he passes our test, his friends are always with him so might as well make things interesting and add them as personal fucktoys for us to keep things interesting since I'm sure if you heard about them, you would beg Jade and I to involve them in your kinky games… or am I wrong?" Emerald said while she crossed her arms as she looked at Amethyst.

"Aw, you know me so well~" she winked with her sisters rolling their eyes with her staring at the hologram with a grin. "So, does the invite tell him to come here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else, I personally made a rumor to the police force that someone is taking up residence here in our sisters old home so we shouldn't have to worry about that Vixen that is always chasing after the Cooper man, her name is Carmelita, so unless she is oddly perceptive and doesn't take the bait, we shouldn't have to deal with her. Though wouldn't stop me from making her my bitch since I don't like women who don't know their place." Emerald said while she had a slight growl to her voice since she still remembered many women who think that were beauties in their own right were insulting Emerald in her younger years thanks to her… at the time freakish height… so when she became of age to learn mystic arts, she used them to not only make those bitches pay, but make a few her personal servants, either by having some ghosts possess them or keep them under some kind of magical contract that forced them to obey her, she was the only sister to learn deep magic like that since contract magic was a league of its own and one had to be very careful in how it was worded otherwise it could be bad for the writer of said contract.

"And just where will we be meeting the gang at?" asked Jade.

"Simple, where no one will expect, the Cooper man's old orphanage, we can talk with him and his group there and as long as he and his group are not the kind to jump the gun and attack out of the blue, we won't cause his old home issues. We're no murderers, but we're not idiots and unless he is a whole new level of idiotic, he wouldn't dare attack us while near young children." Emerald said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Ooh, now that's sneaky and evil." remarked Amethyst. "I love it."

"Thanks, and no Amethyst you can not adopt and train kids to be your pets when they come of age. Remember the last time you tried to raise some kids like that? We had to use memory altering magic in order to not get the cops called on us… or you more specifically." Emerald said before shuddering when she wished she could forget that time as well.

"Not my fault you two are so prude you can't open your minds to new stuff. If you did, you'd look at the world and everything in a brighter light, and a much more fun one~"

Emerald growls a bit before she looks at Amethyst. "I'd rather get fucked by my own ghosts and unintelligent creatures then kids who have yet to become of age, now let's get going before I use a silencing spell I learned on you so we won't have to deal with your perverted comments… otherwise I'll bring the worsts ghosts I can to see if they can't fuck you to the point that you pass out and even then they would keep going while Jade and I have all the fun with the Cooper man and his friends to ourselves." Emerald growled out when she was getting tired of Amethyst and her perverted tendencies.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, spoilsport."

"Good, got anything to say Jade? Questions before we leave?" Emerald said when she looked at her sister.

"Nope, let's get going."

Emerald nods before she summons a massive ghost that looked like a large bird, and wasn't an Owl, but a different species. "Unless you two have different ways you came here, then either hop on or follow me." Emerald said when she hopped on her ghosts back as it lowered to the ground so that Jade and Amethyst could get on.

"Make room for me." Amethyst said as she moved over and climbed on the bird.

Emerald moved a bit so that she was sitting in front of Amethyst and Jade hopped on as well while she pulled out a phone and tapped on it a few times.

"My car is autopilot capable, I'll have it head back home so lets see how well this guy can fly." Jade said which made Emerald nod her head before she looks at the ghost while she pets the top of its head.

"Well you heard them, you have three people to carry, so get flying and I'll reward you well if the Cooper group isn't at the orphanage." Emerald said while she used her magic to send the information of the orphanage to the ghost bird.

It let out a caw before it took off flying to the air while the siblings held on tight.

(Several hours later)

The Hologram of Sly vanished as the scene went to show that Emerald, Jade, and Amethyst had landed near Sly's old home right as some kind of Van with a large raccoon emblem was seen on various parts of the van and as the sisters got off the large ghost bird which vanished, a serious looking Sly, with a turtle and strong looking Hippo got out of the Van while Emerald dismissed the Ghost bird.

"Something tells me you lovely ladies are the ones who called us." remarked the raccoon with his arms crossed and holding his cane.

"Indeed, and you are the Ringtail Sly Cooper yes? Just want to be sure since it's not too out there for people to disguise themselves given the professions we all have. You three are thieves, us three are Mystics of various styles. Before you get any ideas of attacking, the main reason I called you here specifically was to keep you from attacking us out of the blue before we could finish speaking, you wouldn't want the children here to have home issues right?" Emerald said while she gave Sly a serious look on her face as Bentley and Murray's eyes widened when they realized why they were called here of all locations… while many kids were playing here or there around them, either from games of tag or from a nearby sandbox or even some old park items to use as rides like a small merry go round without the horses or very small slides.

"You no good rotten-" Murray cracked his knuckles before Bentley stepped in.

"Murray, keep it together. I for one am not too fond of this heinous act either, but she's right, as much as I hate to admit it." he glared at them with Amethyst casually walking up to Sly and looked him over.

"Wow, you're a tall one. I like that~" she winked with the raccoon keeping a frown.

"Why don't we get the introductions out of the way and then you three can tell us what's the issue here?"

"That depends, do you remember a Mz. Ruby?" asked Jade. "You know, rough scales, dreadlocks, has a caboose that could put Amethyst's jugs to shame?"

"Hey!" Amethyst said before she rolled her eyes. "Looks like an unfit version of our largest friend here? Well in a nutshell, we didn't pick this place to threaten you or anything, but keep things civil since we don't know if you'll attack us without a reason… I mean you three are thieves after all, what's to stop you for attacking us? Thieves are not exactly known to be honest." Amethyst said while Bentley cleared his throat.

"She has a point, but what does that have to do with our current predicament?" Bentley asked while Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Simple, we're Mz. Ruby's elder Sisters, from youngest to oldest, this is Mz. Jade, the most… normal among us when it comes to dealing with regular people, she has the power to turn her bad luck into a weapon so that's the reason she hasn't moved much, to keep the kids from getting hurt from just being around her. Next Mz. Amethyst, a Voodoo user who is a pro at that kind of stuff, as you can see she is a grade a pervert so I'm here to keep her in check so she doesn't try and raise the kids here to be her pets. Finally I am Mz. Emerald, and yes I know we all have Gem like names. My power is to summon ghosts without any kind of mystical symbols or contracts and as you can see I'm the strongest here in terms of raw power physically… and mystically…" Emerald said while her body flared with magical energy for a moment before it fades to show Emerald wasn't bluffing.

"Well, you three certainly come from the same tree." remarked Sly while seeing Amethyst drooling a little as she looked him over as Jade walked over and pulled her away.

"Sorry, if we let her go she runs off and gets into trouble. We've talked about using a leash, but that just drives her more wild."

"I believe we didn't need that image in our heads." spoke Bentley shaking his head with a blush. "So just to clarify, you three are Mz. Ruby's sisters, and have called us out here for what purpose? Revenge I assume?"

"If it is, let me just say this, she played a part in what happened, so I did what had to be done." spoke Sly up firmly. "Besides, we're not regular thieves, we steal from other thieves."

"Depends on how you answer our questions. First of all is it true that Mz. Ruby helped kill your father? My ghosts have been digging around but that has sounded like a rumor in some circles." Emerald said while she got a business like tone to her voice.

"Yeah, and did you cheat when you fought her? She may have been the weakest of us four, but she was still a strong Mystic in her own right." Jade said while she looks at Murray. "Hey Big guy, think you can help me with restraining my sister here? Trust me we don't want her running off with kids around us." Jade said while she pulled out a rope from who knows where… then again Sly pulled out large keys and what not from a small pocket so a rope isn't too out there.

Murray didn't move over and looked at Sly. "What do you think Sly?"

"Something tells me she's right. Last thing I want is some scaly stranger giving these kids 'the talk' early on in life. Give her a hand, just don't look away or drop your guard."

"Right." Murray said, though he didn't want to help, he easily gripped Amethyst's arms while Jade worked to get the rope around her.

"Ohhh, strong grip big guy, ever put that strength to good use in a bedroom?" Amethyst said while Emerald sighs again when she watched Jade tie up Amethyst's mouth for good measure.

"As for what you asked, it's not so much revenge, as it's more like...merely wanting to see with our own eyes whether it was true or not. You see, our sister was the runt of the family. We were more gifted growing up, and our names being gems? It was something we came up with when we grew and thought it would distinguish us from others, and our sister merely did the same to be similar to us. The point being though, is that we wanted to see if you truly have the skills to defeat her, that is the real reason behind this meeting. Well there is one other, but that can be explained later if we find you trustworthy since my sisters and I have certain challenges you can ignore the call, but I guess you would have to be a coward to ignore this." Emerald said while she grins at Sly a bit.

Bentley looked confused. "Hold on, if this was some kind of challenge to Sly, then why are Murray and I here? Granted Sly needs us for large scale operations, but this sounds like low key stuff." Bentley said while Jade looked at the turtle.

"Simple, you two helped this Ringtail out and it wouldn't be fair to make this a 3 on 1 fight, simply put we are making 3 challenges and you three can work together to clear each one, however if you lose you have to do one thing the winner asks, and the same can be said in reverse. Think of it like this, while it's true our sister did some bad things while working with this Clockwerk, she was still family to us, we just want to see if you three are really good guys compared to her, I mean you guys don't exactly give off a trustworthy kind of vibe and you did get threatening when you heard about us being Mz. Ruby's sisters… even if we ignore the whole orphanage thing, would you still be on guard around us? Would you have attacked us without even giving us a chance to defend ourselves if we were elsewhere?" Jade said while she got a serious look on her face.

"No." spoke Sly shaking his head. "Like I said, we're thieves who take from other thieves, and the only time we get involved with other criminals is if there's a good reason. We don't go out and hunt others down for something petty. I had a good reason to go after the Fiendish Five because they made me an orphan. Granted it helped me find my two best buds here, but that doesn't mean I'd just forgive them. They broke into my house, killed my parents, and stole the thievius raccoonus. Tell me, does that sound like something untrustworthy thieves would do just for kicks?"

"No, but we're not here for talking ethics. We are here to see if you really are trustworthy enough for these challenges, we have a few more questions and depending on how they go, they could be simple ones to very hard ones, oh and just to show I'm not a bluffing woman…" Emerald said while she lifts a hand and to Sly, Bentley, and Murray's shock, the thievius Raccoonus was dropped into Emerald's hand who in turn tossed it to Sly while above them, a ghost was waving at them. "I could have ghosts steal anything of yours without even breaking a sweat, but that's not the main reason why I had it taken… no… it was so I can show this." Emerald said as she shockingly pulled out a second thievius Raccoonus from behind her while Sly still had his own.

"What the?" Murray looked between both books while Amethyst hummed through the rope in her maw. "But, there's only one book. How'd you do that?"

"You underestimate my connection with the ghostly realm. In a very small nutshell, I have been in touch with your ancestors who have made a second thievius Raccoonus since they heard about the original being taken and split up. Take a look at this extra page if you think it's fake or not." Emerald said while she pulled a page out of the spare book and passed it to Sly to see if the info was legit or not.

Sly took it with suspicion and started reading it over with the raccoon's expression slowly turning to surprise and shock. "No way…"

"Yes way, it's the real deal, an exact double of your book and depending on how things go… this book can be destroyed and you have the only copy or you hold onto it as a spare so you can get plenty of info in case you need it, however if you don't take these challenges then who knows what the highest bidder will do in order to pay for this. Its not stolen info, the only reasons your ancestors agreed to this was so that you would take the challenge… if not then I'm free to do whatever since your ancestors wouldn't want a coward to be an heir of the Cooper clan, there are other conditions but many had similar feelings so better not let them down. Oh and just in case you get any funny ideas, I have one other backup stored so I can make more copies again and again so stealing it is not a good idea in this case." Emerald said while she passed Sly the double of the thievius raccoonus when she didn't need the double since she could make as many doubles as she wanted now.

Sly looked at the book with him gripping it as his friends were stunned and could see their friend was conflicted and angry.

"My sister just likes to be positive she has your attention." spoke Jade who took a step over, which slipped on a mud pile and yelped when she went sliding across the ground and went crashing butt first against a stump, against her tail, and cried out making her jump up and grab it with gritted teeth. "OH GOD! Why the tailbone?! WHY!?"

Emerald sighs as she went to pick up Jade with one hand and Amethyst with the other while she summoned a large Ghostly bird which made Murray and Bentley jolt when they mistook it for Clockwerk.

"Oh no! Not Clockwerk!" Bentley said while Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Oh look closer, Turtle, they may share similar sizes but this guy is a Raven. Not an Owl. Anyway, my sisters and I are leaving now. We will let you know in three days when the first challenge comes. It's Jade who will give a challenge first, then Amethyst, then I for the final challenge, win two out of three and you win the book and no more spare books from me. Follow the rules and we won't think you cheated, and just FYI my sisters challenges will be nothing compared to mine so better read up on all you can with mystic arts, trust me, summoning ghosts is not my only Forte." Emerald said before she walked on the giant Raven ghost before it took off which left Sly with Bentley and Murray who were standing near Sly.

"Sly? You gonna be ok?" asked Bentley with concern as Sly kept looking at the copy and nodded.

"Yeah, just gonna need some time to think on my own."

"Well want to stay here for a bit? Should make it easy for those ladies to send those challenges here if we wait here. Could be a good way to think of past things. Though I am wondering one thing, Sly. Why did your ancestors help that Emerald women make a new thievius Raccoonus? I mean it doesn't make much sense since your clan is honorable. Why risk letting their secrets get out unless there is something going on with those three and your ancestors that we don't know about. Maybe we should accept those challenges to see what they will do." Bentley said while he thought about how strange the trio was. Amethyst was pretty much lust incarnate and Jade was a clutz like no other, but Emerald… she had a dangerous vibe from her that shouldn't be underestimated.

"Agreed. We're going to be sticking around here fellas. Partly because I don't want this place getting hit by them. And another part because what she said has my attention. Looks like we've got some studying to do. Bentley, how much info on the mystic arts can you get in three days?"

"Err… you want the good news or bad news?" Bentley said which made Sly raise an eyebrow as the scene went back to Emerald and the others as they landed in some wide but safe swampland with a large Hut in the center.

"Well here is my home. Thanks for the lift Bruno." Emerald said as she carried her sisters off the back of the large ghost raven.

"Caw!" it let out before vanishing away while Jade had to undo the ropes on Amethyst who squirmed.

"Hold still, if you keep moving I'll mess up." she grumbled before finding her hand caught in part of the rope. "Wait, hold on, let me try again."

Emerald sighs before she uses a quick swipe of her claws to cut the ropes on Amethyst which causes them to snap while she sets her and Jade on the ground… though she did leave the rope on Amethysts maw alone as Emerald walked towards her home. "Don't go slipping or tripping up inside, I don't want to have to clean up the place."

"Right… you got those anti-jinx symbols set up?" Jade asked which made Emerald look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, use your magic now so we have one less person to worry about, you can handle untying Amethyst's maw after that." Emerald said which made Jade node her head before she muttered something and her tattoos glow before a pulse of black mist emits from her right before many intricate symbols lit up on the ground near her and the mist vanished while Jade sighs in relief since her bad luck was canceled out so she was now a normal person right now.

Though she did wish that there was a spell to get Amethyst to be normal, but that was a futile dream as Jade worked to get the rope on Amethysts' maw, this time without getting tangled in the process while Emerald went into her home and went to lay on her bed.

Thanks to how big she was normally, all the furniture was supersized. Even the Hut was super sized so when Jade and Amethyst walked in, they had to jump and pull themselves onto their own chairs after they made sure that they wouldn't knock things over.

"Now then, it's time for planning. You two, tell me you have something in mind." ordered the oldest sister.

"Well considering how I can use jinxing magic, I figured I should give the Raccoon a challenge where he has to deal with bad situations popping up around him as we give him some kind of prize to steal, he is a thief after all and it would gauge how he does, like an introductory throwaway round so to speak, doesn't mean I won't make it hard for him, but the best I can do is give him a real test physically… we all know what Amethyst will do with her dolls so might as well call that the stamina test round when she forces the Raccoon and most likely his friends to have sex with her or something, you are the real power of the group. Even if Amethyst or I train you always seem to be 1 step ahead or even 3. I'm sure you have a better plan in mind for your round right?" Jade said while she looks at the eldest sister on the bed.

"Of course, I always do, ALWAYS." she spoke bluntly with narrowed eyes with Amethyst crossing her arms.

"Assuming I'd want all three of them at once is plain rude. I'd rather see what he's like on his own before being a glutton~" she chuckled.

"Oh please, like we didn't see you flirt with the Hippo. Besides with how he teams up with them, it might as well be a package deal with all three. Unless you have an idea for a real one on one with Sly. But we all know you would rather get down and dirty with anything with or without a pulse." Jade said while she gave her sister a half lidded look while Emerald did the same which made Amethyst laugh nervously since she couldn't counter that one much.

"Well ...maybe I can do something a bit more original in that case."

"Such as? We can't kill them or harm them since we need the Raccoon man in one piece and I highly doubt he would like to be separated from his team without a good reason. But if you have an idea then feel free to let us know." Emerald said while she looked at Amethyst.

"What if my test is one where he has to learn on his feet? Like taking away his toy and seeing how far he gets without it?"

"His staff? Could work. And if you want a real one on one with the Ringtail then give a side challenge to the turtle and hippo that if Sly wants to use it again then have them retrieve it, though more work on your end since you are the one wanting to split them up." Emerald said while she didn't want to think right now thanks to her summoning a lot of ghosts today.

"Well I just figure if me and him rock the bed, he can get hot and wild. Some men feel self conscious and don't give it their all if their friends are watching. Truth be told I wouldn't mind if they got it on with each other~" she chuckled with a grin making Jade and Emerald roll their eyes.

"Just make sure no one is scarred for life and you have free range to do whatever. It's your challenge, but don't anger me Amethyst by trying to force them to do something they don't like and I mean really don't like… sex is one thing, but even you should have some control when it comes to a partners tastes. Quirks aside we do have an honor as Mystics but we are not monsters. We are better then what *Normal* people consider us to be." Emerald said while she used finger quotes with the word normal.

"Fair enough, but let's hear what YOU came up with then." Amethyst threw back crossing her arms under her breasts and making them seem bigger.

"Simple, while Jade is testing the Raccoon's adaptability and your testing his and possibly his friends sexual skills if you can't think of a thing for his friends to do, mine is purely combative. I want to see if he really does have the skills that took down our sister. I can lay as many traps as I want. I can be as tricky as I want. But what good would that do if I can't find out how strong this ringtail is? And don't say that because he defeated the fiendish five he is strong, he had help and was learning. I want to see his full power with and without his cane, and no Amethyst no dick jokes, that make come after if he wins against me but if he loses then that's all that happens, a one sided beatdown. I'm not weak like Ruby after all." Emerald said while she gave Amethyst a warning glance since she was not in the mood to be joked with.

Her sisters nodded while Emerald sat up and grabbed a nearby rock that was big enough to fit in her hand before squeezing and crushed it making them gulp.

"If he is truly a man and honorable, then we won't have to worry about him denying the challenges."

"Yeah, especially with what you told him about those backup books that you made. What did you do in order to get the information from those ancestors?" Jade asked while Emerald glanced at Jade.

"Simple, I told them honestly that if the Raccoon wins, we would be his women, but if he lost then we wouldn't. They were surprisingly ok with it, guess they were worried that the Cooper bloodline would go out since that ringtail has been chasing after the tail of that Carmelita woman who I might add is an officer and has made many attempts to capture him with an electric pistol." Emerald said while she leaned back to lay back down on the bed after wiping her hand of dust.

"I think I heard of her. Is she latino and shows off her legs?" asked Amethyst. "I think I heard how she's a 'tease' to the police force with how she dresses. Not that I blame them~"

"Well if you want a new pet, why not use that Voodoo magic on her if you want, it should be easy to get some fur from her since you can make others drop their guard. Should also help with making sure we don't have to deal with her again in the future once we claim that Raccoon as ours." Emerald said while Jade blinks at that.

"Wow, sometimes I wonder who the real perv is, but then I remember how serious you are and I can tell this is not some kind of joke." Jade said while she wondered if Emerald was serious with her suggestion.

"Keep that in mind." spoke Emerald while raising her tail up and slammed it down on the ground, making it shake a little and closed her eyes.

Jade sweat drops before she looks at Amethyst. "We… better leave her to sleep for now… sis does get cranky after using many ghosts at once." Jade said before she hopped off her seat and gestured for Amethyst to follow her.

"Good call, I need to make sure things are all in place before I get some 'practice' in."

Jade rolls her eyes before she exits the hut with Amethyst and time passed to three days later with a message being delivered by a ghost was heading to the orphanage where Sly and his friends were while they helped with things around the orphanage with Bentley fixing up and improving the toys and stuff outside.

Murray was repairing any damage to the orphanage itself since the place was a bit on the old side.

And Sly was busy playing hide and seek with some kids, though one kid got the spook of his life when a Ghost flew by and stopped near Sly as it held a piece of paper in its stubby paws.

"A message from my mistress." it spoke in a hollow voice.

Sly took it and opened it, looking over the contents and nodded. "Tell her I'll be there shortly."

The Ghost nods before it flew away as Sly walks back to Bentley and Murray after making sure to round up all the kids from the hide and seek game.

"Ok guys, this is gonna be big, really big. I know I don't wanna sound like the unfun guy, but passing those tests is a must, can I count on you two?"

Bentley and Murray looked at one another while Murray hit his two fists together.

"You can count on me Sly! Doesn't matter what kinda trouble you are in, I'll always bust you out of it." Murray said with Bentley adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed, honestly I would be worried about you if you ran off. you don't have the best brains of the group after all and do have a habit of jumping the gun." Bentley said with no ill will to his voice to show he wasn't insulting Sly at all.

"You hit the nail on the head." smiled the raccoon. "Then let's give it our all and show them what the Cooper gang can do."

"Right!" Bentley and Murray said as one before they ran to the van after making sure that they said goodbye to the people of the orphanage.

When they left and went to the area of the first challenge with Jade and saw that when they got to the location, there was an abandoned building near a town, the location wasn't too far from the orphanage and it only took 30 minutes to get there and Jade was alone as she waits at the entrance for Sly and the others when they got out of the Van and walks to her.

"Hello, hope you got my message without issue." Jade said while she had a patient look in her eyes.

"Yeah, trying to deal with a ghost is not something I wanna deal with so soon, it reminds me of what Mz. Ruby did." he idly remarked casually.

"Well thankfully for you, you don't need to worry about that. My challenge is simple, have one of you three get to the top of this building, the catch, you can't go to the roof from the outside and your Hippo friend cannot bust down walls, doors are fine but do you think this place can take a beating and stay standing?" Jade said while she points at the old building which looked like it would fall apart from one good hit which made Murray gulp when he kept that in mind.

"Sounds simple enough. We have to stay within the building's walls and reach the roof by the inside." summarized Bentley.

"Indeed, however if you know how my sisters and I work by now or at least me and Emerald, you know my spells mainly rely on luck, I placed various rune like traps in the building with invisible ink so if you set one off, you get a serious case of bad luck, for example with how old this place is, if you get hit, a door you are trying to break down could be more sturdy than you may expect or you could just fall through a weak part of the floor that was once pretty strong, point is the moment you enter, you better keep your senses heightened because once the rune is activated, it will glow for about a second before it fires a ball of bad luck at you, the reason I'm telling you is to keep this fair, I'll wait for you three at the top so good luck… you'll need it." Jade said before she went to a nearby ladder that led to the roof and climbed it and didn't have issues which showed that she wasn't getting affected by her bad luck right now.

"Sounds like a race to the top or the place comes down on us." remarked Sly.

"Murray, I fear you might have to carry me, knowing my lack of speed compared to you two, I'd be the biggest issue." spoke Bentley. "Turtles aren't exactly at the top of the race list."

"Uhhh what about that story about the tortoise and the hare? And I don't think she challenged us to a race, just to see if we can get to the top without crashing to the bottom." Murray said when he never heard Jade mention anything about a race.

"True, but think about it. As soon as her bad luck hits us, the longer it takes to get to the top, the higher chance there is of us getting crushed. Who knows how stable this is without bad luck hitting us." Bentley said while he points at the old building.

"I see… well I guess as long as we don't trigger traps we can take our time but if we get hit we just rush through it, what do you think Sly?" Murray said which caused Sly to hum.

"Hard to say. I mean we know magic and what not exist thanks to Mz. Ruby so if this Jade specializes in bad luck… if she is telling the truth about traps we should try and take our time… like the tortoise and the hare, slow and steady wins the race. I mean if we just rush in there with invisible traps then we can't just barrel through and think we wouldn't get hit by a lot, I mean the worst that could happen is that we rack up a lot of bad luck and as we get to the top, we fall all the way back to the bottom right as were about to cross the finish line." Sly said when he looks at how tall the old building was and wonders how many traps Jade could have set up before they got here.

"Let's just keep an eye out for anything weird. We can't be sure on whether she's relying on just bad luck or might throw in something more to get us to drop our guard." spoke Bentley.

"Yeah, she could have the place rigged so that we could get knocked into her bad luck traps or something, but we won't get anywhere by just standing here so let's get going." Sly said as he walked to the door and grabbed the handle… right before a rune glowed which caused Sly's eyes to widen right before he was hit point blank with a bad luck ball.

"SLY!" Bentley and Murray yelled right before they ran to Sly who… looked unharmed?

"Are you alright!?" Murray asked when he looked at Sly who pats his body a few times and nothing seemed wrong.

"Yeah, a bit caught off guard, but ok."

"Drat! She made sure it would hit by putting it in broad view." spoke Bentley shaking his head.

Though Jade's voice from the roof was heard and when they looked up they saw her grinning at the trio below.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot to mention boys, the traps are leveled from easy to intense levels of luck and get harder with each floor and I saw that you didn't dodge the trap at the door in time, so for the first floor expect one small bit of bad luck to happen, it's not permanent so don't worry but the bad luck can stack if you get hit with other bad luck ball traps and can get hit with multiple cases of bad luck, and don't worry, the front door is very small, best you'll get is the door falling on you or something… anyway see you three at the top." Jade said right before she vanished from view when she went back to the center of the roof or something.

"That's cheating!" yelled Murray shaking his fist.

"Don't worry Murray, she got me once, but that's all." spoke Sly getting on his feet. "Let's get inside and head up there to meet her."

Bentley and Murray nod their heads, but when Sly tried to open the door again since the trap wouldn't be there, he slipped on loose gravel and fell into the door, knocking it down and he groans while he twitched on the door that broke from the hinges as Bentley sweat drops.

"Well Jade did tell the truth about the door, but you should be normal now Sly… though if this was just an example trap… we should really keep on our toes so we don't get hit by another one of those orbs." Bentley said as Murray helped Sly off the broken door.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll end up making out with the ground by the time the nights over." he joked.

"You know Sly joking like that with a situation like this that's just asking for trouble logically speaking, let's just get going and hope we can come out with our shell and fur intact." Bentley said while he walked by Sly and Murray and looked around, from what he could see there were multiple doorways here in the lobby of the room so they would have to pick a door and go from there or split up to try and find the stairs as fast as they can.

"So… we stick together or we split up? Your call Sly." Bentley said when he looked to the leader of the trio.

"Stick together, we can't take the chance here and split up." Sly said with a serious look on his face.

That caused the trio to walk towards the nearest doorway, but as they were getting close, Murray knocked over an old piece of wood right before another bad luck trap was sprung when the old piece of wood hit the ground.

Murry had wide eyes right before he jumped out of the way as the ball shot past him… right before it hit Bentley who had a funny look on his face as Sly and Murray looked worried while Bentley returned to normal and pats his body a few times.

"Oh wow that… was tingly." Bentley said when he had no other words to describe what happened.

"Oh man, sorry." spoke Murray with guilt.

"No worries Murray, let's hurry and get to the door before we set something else off." Bentley said as he walked to the door and opened it while Bentley got a half lidded look on his face.

"Ok… either this is the bad luck messing with me or just the floor plan, but…" Bentley said while he and everyone else looked in to see a janitor closet before them.

"Looks like we picked the wrong one, let's pick the next door." spoke Sly moving to the next door over.

Though as Bentley went to close the door, he seemed to hit something that probably came loose when he opened the door… right before a bucket full of water landed on Bentley's head and Bentley wore a bucket helmet for a moment and tried to get it off, but for some reason he couldn't get it off and his muffled screams as he tried to get it off showed how distressed he was right before he ran into a nearby wall when he tried to find help from Murray or Sly and lands on his turtle shell back and groans in pain.

"You alright?" asked Murray.

His response came from a groan from the turtle.

"I'll take that as maybe." spoke Sly before they helped him up with Murray prying the bucket off.

Bentley groans when the bucket came off and he looked dazed as Murray looked at Sly. "Maybe we should stay away from doors for a bit and use some stick or something to open it." Murray said as he picked up Bentley to carry him when doors always seemed to cause trouble for the group today.

"Right…" Sly said slowly right before he walked to another door and used his cane to open a loose looking door and thankfully the opening showed the hallway where there was a set of stairs leading to the next floor. "This way looks clear."

"Works for me." Murray said while he went to walk through the doorway as Sly followed.

As the duo got to the next floor while Murray carried Bentley, the duo saw that this room was oddly simple with a long hallway with many doors, but the stairways to the next floor was seen on the other side.

"Hmm… this seems easy… too easy." Sly said when his trap senses were tingling. He looked around and saw some rocks, grabbed them, and crouched. "Murray, keep your head down, I'm gonna test something."

Murray in turn nods his head before he stepped back so that he was on the stairway and only his head was seen which peeked out to watch Sly do his thing.

Sly took the rocks, pulled back, and tossed them and watched them bounce across the hall, only for them to see several runes glow on random doors and orbs fire out of them and hit the doors parallel to them. "Knew it, wires, classical trick."

"Whoa… how did you know there would be wired bad luck traps Sly?" Murray said as he walked up the stairs again and walked next to Sly slowly to make sure they wouldn't trip another trap by accident.

"Think about it, dark building, no light, and a straight hall? She'd be nuts not to booby trap this way with several wires we wouldn't see. Now we just gotta do this again until we make it to the end in case I missed some."

Though as Sly said that, when the duo got to the next set of stairs… a bad luck trap was activated right when Sly and Murray's feet touched the very bottom stair and an intricately made rune appeared and while it looked like it was at an angle because of the stairs, it was actually aiming right for the duo and since they were in a long hall… uh oh.

"Shit!" cursed Sly before getting hit by it right in the chest.

The same thing happened with Bentley and Murray since Murray was carrying Bentley and the trio didn't look hurt or anything… but since this was a level 2 trap, who knows what kind of bad luck can happen to the group now.

"Ugh… seems she had a trap in a trap Sly, guess she thought you would do something like this and planted a trap where you would least expect it, gotta admit she has brains that's for sure." Bentley said when he recovered enough from last time to see and feel what happened just now while Murray kept a good hold of him since even setting Bentley down now could cause something bad to happen… like Jade said, they could fall through a weak part of the floor or something.

"Crafty, which is pretty good and something I can't say Mz. Ruby had. This might be tougher than I thought."

"Yeah though-!" Murray tried to say when he took a step towards the stairs right when his right foot broke through the floor and he tripped, falling straight towards Sly and with Bentley in his arm, the duo got crushed by Murray and the trio groan in pain. Sly and Bentley for getting crushed and Murray as Bentley's shell pushed into his ribcage hard.

"Ow...maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." groaned the turtle.

"S-Same here…" Murray said while Sly looks at Murray with one eye open.

"H-Hey Murray… c-can you… get off… please!?" Sly groans out when he could barely breath and started to look a bit bluer than normal from the lack of air.

"Sorry." Murray got off the two who gasped with relief.

For a minute the two pant for breath and then got to their feet, though Sly did crack his back a few times with a relieved look on his face.

"Wow that was painful… not insulting you, but ever considering wrestling Murray? Your strength and weight would really cause trouble for your opponents if you faced them." Sly said while he tried to fully recover from that accidental bodyslam.

"Huh...well I have wondered on a nickname for myself. How doe 'The Murray' sound?"

"Eh good placeholder if you can't think of anything else, I would try and workshop the name though, but that can be done later. We got a bad luck woman to talk too… though I am wondering how many floors are here in this place." Sly said while Bentley did some calculations.

"Well excluding the roof since its the goal… I would say we have 2 more floors to get through." Bentley said while he remembered how big the place was and the rooms has the same height so he did the math there.

"Not as big as I thought, which means we might be able to get through them quicker if we try jogging."

"Err… we got body slammed by Murray on the second floor and nearly got our ribs crushed… you really think running is a good idea when the traps get worse from here?" Bentley said while he gave Sly a half lidded look.

"...then again, slow and steady." he nodded making Bentley raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Yeah I'll just stay three steps behind everyone so I don't body slam us all the way to the first floor or something… you got more of those rocks Sly? We may have more of those wire traps to deal with." Murray said as Bentley sighs.

"It's not wire traps Murray, I did some research and spells like that are proxy base, they activate once something entered their activation radius. That would explain why that piece of wood activated the trap that hit me on the first floor and why the trap on the stairs activated when your foot hit it instead of activating way beforehand even with a crest that big… she can set a proximity space like a proximity mine if you know what those are… in a nutshell she can control that space so she can make it so that the traps activate purely on touch or if we enter their radius." Bentley said when he thought back on the traps so far and how they activated.

"Guess my own trick won't work on all of them." Sly said when he wondered if the rocks wouldn't work from here on.

"Well not quite, they will work, but if it's with the touch sensitive ones, you may miss, but better to use the rocks just in case there are more proxy traps laying about, and there could even be other kinds of traps that we don't know of yet, like timed bad luck traps or traps that activate when we open doors, we should keep our wits about ourselves and consider every possibility since this is magic we are dealing with so normal logic may not apply to these jinx traps." Bentley said while he cracked his neck to get an ache gone.

"Then let's keep going." Sly said as he leads the group up the stairs.

Though Sly did toss a rock up the stairs in various places to make sure there were no other stair based traps and the group got to the third floor… and saw that there was another hall but this one didn't show the stairs, just 5 doors this time and the hall itself looked square instead of rectangular so traps could be set up in many ways here.

"Ok, I'm gonna try and use myself as bait." spoke Sly. "I'll run out and see how many I trigger and see if I can avoid them."

"Are you nuts!? What if you get hit by them? They stack remember and each hit means one bad thing will happen to you! What happened to slow and steady? Just toss rocks everywhere, this place is old so if you break something then it won't matter if it's a piece of glass or something." Bentley said to try and reason with Sly.

"True, but like you said, if they trigger because something's near, I can run by them and get them triggered and have a shot at dodging them in time."

Bentley sighs before he looks around and looks at Sly again. "Alright, but remember that there could be other kinds of traps here as well." Bentley said with a worried tone to his voice.

"Trust me, my Cooper blood is too fast to stop." he smirked before crouching and looked at a door before he took off running towards it.

Though as Bentley worried for Sly, said cooper ran by and through quite a number of traps and triggered them…. Though oddly enough when they launched their trap, the orbs stopped just before they could hit the ceiling as Sly, unaware of what was going on, stops at the door with a grin on his face.

"See? Too fast to stop."

"Uh… Sly?" Murray said to get Sly's attention and when Sly looked back, he saw many orbs of bad luck just floating near their impact point for some reason… before they start to chase Sly like they were homing missiles.

"SLY RUN!" Bentley yelled with a panicked tone to his voice right before Sly starts to run but the orbs keep on chasing him… thankfully for Sly, he noticed that when he dodged passed some obstacles, some orbs hit them which showed while they were locked onto Sly, they couldn't avoid things in the way of their path to the Cooper.

"Come on boys, right this way!" he called while tossing anything he could grab at them.

Thankfully for Sly, considering that the orbs only intent was Sly, many of Sly's thrown items hit their targets and many of the orbs were reduced to around 3 to 4 orbs of bad luck which all surprised Sly when they meld into one large orb that seems to have some kind of small shield which blocked many small items thrown at it thought it was slow down with things like chairs and tables and looked a bit unstable before it recovered, seems many hits were needed to get rid of this big orb of bad luck, time for the home stretch.

That caused Sly to smirk when he noticed that and looks at Murray and Bentley. "HEY MURRAY!, BENTLEY!, THROW CHAIRS AND DESKS AT THIS THING AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Sly yelled when he ran towards the duo while he used his cane to launch a few chairs at the large orb which caused it to slow down again a few times.

"I'm on it!" Murray grabbed a nearby table with ease and hurled it while Bentley had to resort to smaller cans and rocks to do the trick.

Though the rocks and can's bounced off the energy the ball emits, it did help slow it down while all three Cooper gang members barraged the orb with many items right before it looked really unstable and burst harmlessly in the air, showing the gang got past this floor relatively unscathed.

"Phew, now that was a close one." sighed Sly in relief.

"Yeah next time try and not leap before you look Sly, one wrong move and you would have gotten hit with who knows how much bad luck which does beg the question on how Jade survived so long since she should have dealt with this her entire life, even if she does use it to affect others, there should have been a time where she had no control whatsoever." Bentley said when he thought about all the bad luck they experienced so far and it all came from one person alone.

"Well I'd still call that a job well done fellas." Sly said which made Bentley sigh.

"Sly we need to get past one final floor before the roof and since these orbs can practically do anything to try and hit their target, I wouldn't get to cocky since the final one has the worst luck Jade has… even one touch could send us all back to the first floor or worse, just promise me to not leap before you look again, I mean what if the last one is like some kind of growing field or something and makes us rush to the exit from the shrinking space or something?" Bentley said while he worried that Jade had one final trap that she had fine tuned for years and it was ready for them for all Bentley knew.

Sly sighs before he shook his head. "Fine I won't leap before I look, but if you happened to Jinx us then you can't blame me for that kind of trap." Sly said with a grin on his face.

"Fair enough Sly, but my point still stands on being careful since we are dealing with a Jinx based Mystic who can screw up any plan with a small amount of bad luck… now lets get to the next floor guys so we can end this." Bentley said while he climbed on Murray and sat on his shoulders. "Sorry about this Murray, you are faster than I am so hope you don't mind if I act as your eyes right now." Bentley said while he pats the top of Murray's head a few times.

"No problem Bentley, just leave all the heavy duty work to me. Now let's go and kick that gator's butt." he smirked cracking his knuckles.

Sly chuckles at the sight before he looks to the stairs, and after throwing a few rocks to make sure the stairs were not rigged, the group walked up the stairs and saw a long hallway with many doors and for some reason… there was a hovering ball of bad luck in the middle of the room while Sly gave Bentley a half lidded look.

"Seems you did jinx us if that does what I think it does Bentley… in case we do need to rush, what are the odds the stairs are on the other side of that ball?" Sly asked while he and Murray stand on the step before the final step just to make sure they don't set the ball off in case it was an orb that increased in size the moment they stepped on the final floor officially.

"Off hand, I'd guess about ...98 percent chance, the other 2 percent is a dead end."

"Works for us, and if we run into the stairs on the way, might as well take it… Murray… considering we are on the final floor… no need to hold back if that orb is a growing orb… if there is a locked or stuck door, feel free to bash it down." Sly said while he cracked his neck when he got ready to run to some doors while Murray cracked his knuckles.

"Got it, hold on Bentley, you are about to see what I can really do when I don't hold back!" Murray said while he had a grin on his face.

"Trust me, I have an idea." he spoke hanging onto the hippo.

A moment later, Sly and Murray took a step onto the final floor and a moment later, the orb pulsed before it did indeed start to grow at a slow rate.

"Right!, Murray!" Sly said while he ran to a door and felt that it was locked before Murray punched the door down and the two ran through the doorway and looked for another doorway, and when they did, they repeat the process while the orb of bad luck grew to take most of the floor and the group had one final safe door to bash through… and when they did, they saw the stairway but most of the room before the stair was taken by the growing orb.

"RUN FOR IT!" Sly yelled before he ran towards the stairs and knocked things out of the way for Murray so he could run without getting slowed down.

Though when they got near the stairs, Murray tripped over some rubble but was saved by Sly who used his cane to grip Murray under the arm and tossed him towards the stairs and gave chase again, but thanks to that, Sly never noticed that the very tip of his tail touched the bad luck orb and a small amount of bad luck was transferred to Sly who ran up the stairs and didn't notice the bad luck affecting him after Murray and Bentley and managed to get to the roof where Jade was while she had a small smile on her face.

"Well well, congratulations you three, you passed the test, seems in terms of agility and teamwork, I can see how you beat my sister." Jade said while she was sitting on a large mattress, most would think it was to keep her safe from her own bad luck later in case she recalled her bad luck and what not… though Jade had other plans for it when she saw the trio after Murray had let Bentley down.

"Come now, don't you know when you see greatness?" smirked Sly. "We told you we'd make it up here, and you even got us a nice soft spot to rest our feet." he joked.

"Well you can use the mattress for that if you want, you did win and get to give me one order now since I am a fair woman, though considering your friends aided you, I should be fair and let them do the same, after all it was a team effort that let you three get up here… doubt you could do it single handed after all." Jade said which made Sly rolled his eyes at the small taunt.

"Oh please, it's too late to complain now that we won, we did it fair and square." Sly said which made Jade giggle a bit.

"Yeah I can't say you didn't do things fair and square, so… do you three have a request that I can help with before we leave? Not to be rude, but you do have my sister Amethyst to watch out for and I doubt you would want to ask for impossible requests right now." Jade asked while she crossed her legs on the bed, though in retrospect not the best idea when she wore tight pants, so tight that… well… one could pretty much see a slight outline of her… unmentionables.

"That's something we'll have to discuss amongst ourselves." spoke Bentley who didn't notice the spot, but that's not to say Sly didn't before the three moved in together. "Ok, now we can only request one thing from her, so we have to figure out what that is."

"Well why not something good to eat?, we did come up here and get through a lot." Murray said while he chuckles a bit.

"Nah, maybe she has a lot of treasure, I mean she could have some if she did some villaney before or something?" Sly said.

"I know! If she can use a lot of bad luck, then what's to say she can't make good luck too?" suggested Murray. "We could have her give us tons of good luck."

Jade sighs when she heard the trio have conflicting ideas so she spoke up to get their attention. "First off my luck is purely bad luck based, I can't make good luck aside from the good luck I'm naturally born with, prevents some seriously bad ends for me if you think about it. Anyway I have a Mattress up here for a reason, I may not be Amethyst who is walking lust incarnate but I do owe you three greatly, put two and two together before I explain why you three should agree that this is the best way to repay you three." Jade said while she hoped the three could put two and two together.

"Uh, no thank you." blushed Bentley. "I'm not sure that kind of reward is up for me."

"Y-Yeah, I mean not that I'm not flattered, but uh… not sure if a guy like me would work well here." Murray said which made Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, guess it just means I owe you two one then, how about you ringtail, I know you may have a thing for the officer vixen thanks to some reports from a few ghosts, but I'm sure you must be stressed, or are you afraid of being a one shot kinda guy?" Jade said to make a jab at the supposed lack of Sly's sex life.

"No need to get jealous, Carmelita just hasn't asked me out yet." teased Sly back while pacing back and forth. "I'm more surprised you're sure about offering something like that. Winning a challenge or not, I figured you and your sisters were more like the kind that would get hounded to find a man before letting him ride you like a horse."

Though Jade blushed a bit from the image, she chuckles before he points at Sly's friends. "Sorry, but explaining things is not part of the request, unless your friends are willing to offer their one favor each for those kind of explanations… I mean I did offer them a good time but they refused and if they never meet me again, can't pay them back so might as well cash those favors in somehow." Jade said while she grins at Sly to see how he and his friends would react… seems they would have to give up a few favors to get the info.

"She's got a point." whispered Murray reluctantly.

"Yeah… seems like unless we give up a few favors she won't spill the beans on why she is doing this, Hey Sly, think we should use those favors to get some info from her?" Bentley asked since it was logical but having a bad luck mystic owe them one would be helpful in future missions.

"Well extra info is helpful, but it's up to you guys. I'm not gonna take away your favors without your opinion after all."

"Hmmm… how about this… I'll give up my favor, but in return, tell us why you and your sisters are doing this." Bentley said which made Jade hum.

"You sure? I'm not afraid of doing more for a favor." Jade said which made Bentley blush a bit.

"I-I'm sure." Bentley said which made Jade shrug her shoulders.

"Fair enough, simply put aside from testing you three, or more exactly Sly here, we are also looking for a strong mate, and given the fact that while weaker than us, Mz. Ruby was our sister and was still a strong Mystic in her own right, we are just making sure that Sly here is a good person for us and see if he is prime mate material, as for that Carmelita woman, we can always bring her in on a future day thanks to Amethyst's skills but unless your hippo friend is willing to give up his favor, I'm not giving up my sisters secrets in their challenged or in battle." Jade said while she smirks at the look on the trios faces.

"A...mate?" Sly spoke up with wide eyes while shaking his head. "Woah woah woah, back it up there. So you and your sister's are trying to get hitched? You know you could find tons more guys online right?"

"Maybe, but you gotta admit, can many men or the occasional woman even keep up? I mean think about it, can you say a simple guy or gal could even understand us?" Jade asked while she gave a raised eyebrow at Sly while Bentley, who got over his shock looked thoughtful.

"She does have a point, even if she can pass herself off as clumsy, sooner or later someone may see her or her sisters use their mystic skills and even if we do run into a lot of odd characters in our travels, the rest of the world may think of us as abnormal, I mean think about it Sly, you are a top tier thief, I'm a genius turtle who can make gadgets and gizmos out of anything and Murray can use his abnormal strength to bust through many things and we fought an inflating frog, a mystic sister of these ladies, a strong bulldog who owned a casino named Muggshot and at the end even took on Clockwerk a living mechanical Owl who replaced his organic parts with machines and lived for thousands of years… you gotta admit that for regular people, we might as well be freaks of nature in some shape or form." Bentley said with no ill will in his voice at the freak thing since he was using it as an example.

"I like to think of ourselves as naturally gifted." remarked Sly while looking at the reptile. "I get where you're coming from now. Not many can keep up with the Cooper Gang."

"Indeed, but I could have done worse with my traps, I was just using my luck to trip you up and what not, try and think of what I COULD have done if I wanted to go a more… lethal route…" Jade said while she smirks at the looks on Murray and Bentley's faces when they realized that Jade was holding back on the lethal stuff.

"Well it wouldn't do good to turn your possible future boyfriend into a broken mess."

"Why do you think I held back then… wouldn't be able to have fun with you if you were full of holes, but since your friends here cashed their favors in and I'm sure you want a one on one moment, why not let them leave first before we have our fun, unless you are scared you are a one shot quick shot kind of guy… you chased after that Vixen for so long I'm sure you don't have time to even look for a woman I bet." Jade said while she smirks at Sly when she taunts his masculinity.

"I could say the same to you. Maybe you don't quite reach up to your sister when it comes to stamina. She looks like she could go a marathon and still have energy." he retorted back with a smirk. "Besides, you come across as the kind of woman who prefers a man come to her, which is probably why you made us do all the running."

"Well I won't lie, if you are talking about Amethyst or Emerald, yeah they got stamina out the wazoo, but that's because unlike them I prefer a more modern lifestyle and use my bad luck to help get ahead in life, I mean why bother trying much when you are a clutz normally and it could get painful when you fail? I use my magic to make my life… not easy, but bearable since without my magic I would be hit with constant bad luck, and had to make sure my future man can keep up with me since my kind of luck is not the kind a normal man can survive, but why talk more when we could be having fun… your friends have already left it seems so it's your call now Ringtail, will you stay or go?" Jade said when she points out that Bentley and Murray left the rooftop while Jade was talking.

"Talking is cheap, action really speaks the truth." he winked while setting his cane down and tossed his hat off before both of them started to strip.

Jade smirks when she saw that and while she removed her outfit slowly like she was giving him teasing glances when her back was turned, she kept her bra and panties on to save them for last while she looks at Sly to see that he was already done, though to be fair Sly was not one for pants normally. She saw that his body, though not bulky, looked lean and toned which made her chuckle while she blushed a bit.

"My my, seems all those thefts really helped with a body like that." Jade said while she starts to unhook her bra and more of her breasts were seen each time but it looked like Jade was teasing Sly when she used an arm to hold the cups of her bra to her breasts.

"And you look like a yoga instructor with a slim figure like that. Is there something you're not telling me?" he teased.

"Well if I can be honest, had to train just a tad bit in order to adapt to the more… unexpected… sides of my luck, but I bet that's not what you are curious about right?" Jade said while she stepped away from her clothing and walked towards the bed with a swing of her hips while she made sure to toss the bra away from her, but made sure Sly couldn't see her breasts yet when she was teasing him more.

"Psychic too." he remarked following as she laid on the bed on her sides and looked at her legs. Her legs were pretty strong looking with wide hips, toned muscles under the scaly skin and sharp claws on her toes which were trimmed and what not to not look intimidating but could still be used for deep scratches. All in all when Sly's gaze went to her upper body, he saw that she had some strong back muscles as well, unlike Mz. Ruby, Jade was like a 180 with being thin and sensual which made Jade smirk as Sly stares at her.

"See something you like big boy? I think I can see you're lower cane showing." Jade said with a grin when she saw Sly's dick starting to show itself through his fur on his lower body and she liked what she saw when he was on the large size of around 10 to 11 inches, seems he wasn't compensating with his cooper clan staff it seems.

"We're getting to the pillow talk and we haven't really started yet. Sounds like someone's getting a bit ahead." he teased with her chuckling.

"My sister would have already shown her ass off to you and asked you to ride her like a horse." Jade then smirks when she turned onto her back to show her C to D sized breasts which thanks to the scales were pretty perky. "Though considering how hard you're getting, seems to me like you're the excited one, but let's just skip the teasing and whatnot and get to the real fun." Jade said while she removed her panties to show her folds to Sly, they were surprisingly wet already, must be from the teasing talk so far which showed that out of the trio, Jade was the least experienced with men.

"Then you won't mind if I have a little close up, right?" Sly said with a grin which made Jade chuckle.

"Go ahead big boy, you won your prize so take it." Jade said while she laid back and spreads her legs to see what Sly would do when she was fully submitting to him right now.

"Don't mind if I do." he moved down and grabbed at her thighs and rubbed the scales with his thumb while leaning down to the folds before sticking his tongue out and briefly ran it across the spot.

"Mmmm… oh that was nice." Jade moans out when she felt a pleasurable shock go up her spine while she relaxed on the bed. She felt the tongue move up and down without stopping, letting her lick her lips as the sensation kept going.

As Sly keeps on licking her, Jade used a hand to lightly scratch Sly's head, showing him that he was doing good while Jade lightly pants and moans when she just lets Sly eat her out while she hoped her pussy tastes good.

'Huh, guess all those late night web surfing sessions taught me more than I thought.' thought Sly while giving her thighs a squeeze with each lick.

Jade in turn just keeps on moaning while her back arched a bit while Sly could taste more of her juices hit his tongue and could feel her pussy twitching after a few minutes of eating her out… was she getting close or something?

Sly got an idea and moved his tongue up to the top of the slit and began to lick faster and focused on the spot.

Jade's eyes widen before she lets out a groan and lightly claws the mattress with her free hand and her juices really flow from her folds, seems that spot was either her weakness or Sly moving around just caused her pleasure to spike when she was already so close to cumming. "Ahhhh, oh fuck…"

A moment later, Jade tossed her head back and lets out a loud groan when she came hard on Sly's face, hitting him with a surprising amount of her juices.

He pulled his head back while seeing her jump with the folds spraying his face so much he had to try and hold a hand up while keeping his eyes closed so none got in his eyes.

Jade rides out her orgasm for 10 seconds and tapped off with a groan while she laid on the mattress and pants for breath while her body shakes and shudders from the afterglow.

"Wow, that was fast." idly remarked Sly while giving the juices a taste.

Jade just pants for breath for a few seconds more before she grins at Sly. "Well either you have good tongue work or its probably from the fact I'm a complete virgin, so I don't have much experience with this sort of thing… but even I know when to return the favor so why not bring that dick over here so I can see how it tastes." Jade said while she grins at Sly.

"Don't have to tell me twice beautiful." he stood up and moved closer with his dick near her face.

Jade blushed a little, but she smirks when she used a hand to lightly grip Sly's dick and starts to stroke it to see how he would react when she stroked him off from base to tip.

"Wow, those scales do wonders down there." he let out with a groan.

Jade blushed more from that before she adjusts her body so that she was on her knees in front of Sly. "Thanks, lets see how well you do when I give this big boy a taste though." Jade said while she opened her mouth wide… and Sly saw all of her razor sharp teeth in her mouth right before Jade's maw like lips moved to touch Sly's cock, and thanks to her long snout, she didn't even gag when she starts to suck Sly's cock and that was about 8 inches already.

"Damn! Don't gobble it all up or I won't have any left." he groaned from the warm and wet sensation.

Jade however giggles before she took even more of Sly's cock into her mouth, around the 10 inch mark she starts to gag a little, but after some adjustment and what not, she did it less and less till her snout touched Sly's pelvis again and again when she pretty much deepthroats Sly's dick without having to try while her tongue ran over the entirety of Sly's dick… if it wasn't for the fact that Jade did gag every now and then, Sly would have called her a liar for being a virgin.

'Woah! Who knew I'd run into a girl who could take me all the way! Not even Carmelita in my dreams could take it.'

Jade giggles again from that while she used a hand to play with Sly's balls when she remembered hearing from Amethyst on how some men love the feeling and bobbed her head at a faster rate which caused her to suck Sly's cock more and more and could feel him getting close after a few minutes of nonstop sucking and fondling.

"Woah! E-Easy." he groaned while grabbing her head. "You're gonna suck everything I got out if you go t-fuck!"

Jade however gave Sly an eye smile when she forced her head to bob at a faster and harder rate then Sly could stop since he wasn't exactly made for strength and all the sucking did make him weak in the knees and his orgasm was now quickly approaching to boot, if he didn't try something, Jade would get one intense protein shake directly from Sly's balls which she keeps on fondling to really work his load up.

The raccoon gritted his teeth before moving a foot down to her groin and rubbed the toes across her slit, making her momentarily stop and gasp in surprise. That gave Sly enough leeway to break free from Jade's grasp and moved away from her while she pouts a bit.

"Oh come on, not trying to sound like my sister, but did you really have to do that? I could feel you about to blow." Jade said while she looked a bit irritated.

"Phew, sorry, but I'm the kind of guy who leaves them wanting more." he smirked. "Besides, aren't the best things in life worth working for?"

"Not if I'm the one trying to pay you back for what you did, so unless you want to play cat and mouse with a hard on like that, I suggest you get over here and take the lead otherwise you'll see what my luck can really do when I'm the one using it." Jade said while she smirks at Sly and her body radiates with her power for a moment and the door to the roof closed when a gust of wind hits it and the door somehow locked… and the switch for the lock broke off… sealing the roof off and even if Sly could break it down… would take him a few good swings from his cane to do so.

"Then why not lean on back and let me take over? I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"Just as long as you don't make another vanishing act like that again… fool me once shame on me… fool me twice… well… won't be pretty if you keep teasing me." Jade said while she laid back on the mattress and spreads her legs for Sly and he could see that she was absolutely soaked right now. "Now give me all you got, I can take it."

Sly in turn chuckles while he walked over to Jade who watched as Sly moved to get on top of her… though Jade did want to make sure Sly couldn't move away and used her tail to move between Sly's legs and… aimed her tail at his asshole with a smirk. "Just a little insurance to make sure to don't run off again Ringtail." Jade said with a look which showed she meant business with Sly.

"Wow, and here I thought your sister was kinky. Not to worry, I know when to deliver." he chuckled before rubbing his dick against her slit making her hum.

"Well then master thief… steal my first time from me and you won't have to worry about the enemy at your backside." Jade said while she grinds her folds on Sly's dickhead while her tail teased Sly when she poked at his ass a few times in warning to start otherwise… probe city.

Sly in turn started to push into the folds with a groan at the moist and tight entrance while reaching down to grab and give her breasts a squeeze making her moan and let his dick push in more. Though Sly might have expected this… it was still a great surprise when he felt an actual barrier inside of Jade who looks at his surprised look with a strained grin when she tried to relax from Sly's great size.

"W-What's wrong? Thought I was bluffing?" Jade said when she used a hand to grab the back of Sly's head and kissed the cooper clan leader and used her tail which moved up to Sly's back and pushed on his back which in turn forced Sly to thrust his hips and his dick busts through her hymen and moments later, Sly went balls deep into Jade who groans loudly from the penetration and fights back tears while she keeps kissing Sly's lips. 'Fuck fuck fuck! I didn't think it could hurt THIS much!"

"Need a moment?" he asked looking down and saw the blood leak out onto the bed.

Jade looks at Sly with a determined look on her face. "N-No… you can start." Jade said when she relaxed her pussy on Sly's cock.

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt if you're not ready."

"I'm sure, can't have your friends wait for you right?" Jade said with a tough look on her face.

"Alright, might wanna hold on." Sly said with a smile before pulling back his hips slowly which pulled his dick free somewhat and pushed back in with a groan while Jade gritted her teeth. That caused Sly to repeat his actions while he slowly adds more power and speed to his thrusts which caused Jade, who slowly adjusts to the thrusts, to moan and groan when she starts to enjoy herself and hugged Sly with her arms and legs which helped him thrust deeper into Jade's pussy.

'F-Fuck! So this is what fucking feels like! I should have taken my hymen by myself to make it easier.' she thought with her tail thumping on the ground as the pain slowly ebbed away with each movement.

After 3 minutes or so, Jade could feel Sly getting close as time went on and asked this. "S-So… am… I your first?" Jade asked when she wondered if Sly got with other women across the globe.

"Y-Yeah." he grunted while reaching down to rub her hips making her gasp and moan. "Haven't gotten around to popping the cherry yet, till now."

Jade blushed from that when she heard she got Sly's cherry and just moans and groans when she felt Sly getting closer and closer in her until...

"I'm gonna blow! I better pull out."

Though Jade made the choice for Sly when she held her legs around Sly's waist which prevented him from pulling free.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sly asked when he looks at Jade with a surprised look on his face.

Though Jade didn't answer when she keeps on holding her legs around Sly as he got closer and closer till it was too late to stop it and Sly was forced balls deep into Jade's pussy and blew his load right into Jade's womb.

"AHHHH!" both of them let out, one with the sensation of being filled and the other with the sensation of having his dick clamped down on and unable to hold anything back.

The duo just rode out their orgasms before Sly tapped off first after 20 seconds while Jade released Sly from her grip and had a fucked up look on her face when she enjoyed the afterglow… her womb was even extended from how filled her womb was which showed how backed up Sly was right now.

"Ha...ha...ha ...oh fuck." Sly let out seeing sperm leak out of the hole with his dick growing soft.

Though Jade pants for breath, she did manage to get one word out. "M-More…" Jade said while more sperm leaked from her pussy and onto her asshole and the base of her tail.

"I'm not so sure." he let out wiping his forehead. "Just cumming inside is already tempting fate."

Jade just gave Sly a begging look while she managed to get this out. "M-My… ass is… free…" Jade got out while she spreads her legs more to show her tempting asshole. "You can...use it...please…"

That caused Sly to blush while he slowly got hard again which made Jade smirk.

"My ass is all yours ringtail… feel free to use it to your heart's content." Jade said before Sly moved to get over her while he was careful of the sperm leaking from her and stroked himself a few times to get to full power.

He then aimed his dick at her asshole while Jade relaxed and a moment later, Sly pushed his hips forward, and his dick pressed into her asshole and it slipped into Jade a moment later while she groaned through gritted teeth. That's when Sly pushed himself deeper into Jade while he made sure to take it slow to not harm her. "F-Fuck… s-so tight." Sly muttered while Jade tried to relax her ass more.

"W-Well you g-got a m-massive cock." Jade moans out while she groans more while she works to relax her ass somewhat again after Sly gives her some time to adjust.

After a few minutes of repeating Sly's actions of letting Jade relax, Sly was fully able to go balls deep into Jade's ass.

"F-Fuck… finally inside… ready Jade?" Sly asked which caused Jade to look at Sly and nods her head which caused Sly to nod his head once before he starts to thrust his hips out then in slowly and repeats his actions which caused Jade to moan when she could feel Sly's cock enter and exit her again and again which made her toes curl a bit from the rising pleasure.

For a few minutes, Sly keeps on fucking Jade while he used his hands to grip her breasts which made her moan from the feeling while Sly fucked her at a harder rate to see how she would react, thanks to his earlier orgasm, he had a much better control of the situation now and was really getting into the act of pleasing Jade when he loved the noises she made.

That caused Jade to wrap her legs around his waist again when she couldn't get her arms around him which helped pull Sly deeper into her ass if it was possible. "F-Fuck… h-how hard do you want to fuck me anyway ringtail!?" Jade groans out when she felt Sly barrage her ass now that he was getting into a grove of sorts while his body sweats a bit.

"If your ass keeps gripping me like this, pretty damn hard!" he grunted while giving her nipples a pinch on accident making her yelp a jump.

That seemed to cause her more pleasure than pain when she starts to moan more while her ass tightened on his dick, so Sly starts to play with her nipples which caused Jade to moan and groan more while she gripped the bed under her with her hands, lightly ripping into them with her sharp claws.

That caused Sly to fuck Jade at a harder and faster rate when he managed to get a better rythm going, but even that was hard to keep up when the rate at he was going was causing him to get closer and closer to cumming. "F-Fuck… g-gonna blow soon at this rate!" Sly groans out while Jade used her arms to pull Sly in for one intense kiss when she didn't want him to stop anytime soon. That caused Sly's eyes to widen when he felt that and that caused his control to slip when he pushed himself balls deep into Jade's ass and he groans loudly when he came hard inside of her, filling her with even more of his sperm then before if that was even possible while Jade groans loudly when she came hard on his dick, milking it with her ass for as much as she could.

That caused the duo to ride out their orgasms while Sly couldn't believe how much he was ejaculating while Jade's stomach bloats more while she keeps the kiss up.

'I feel like a balloon!' she thought with her body burning up with pleasure.

When Sly finished climaxing in Jade's ass, Sly managed to pull free with ease when Jade let him go and he came a few more shots on Jade's breasts and face when he aimed his dick a bit upwards which caused him to groan when he finally tapped off and looked to see his handiwork leak from Jade's holes and off her body. "D-Damn… d-didn't expect to be that productive." Sly said when he felt greatly drained right now.

Jade panted while shivering, feeling the sperm leak from her pussy and ass while blown away at how good it felt. Though Sly getting to his feet with an unsteady moment happening when he stumbles a bit did get her attention while Sly used his actual Cane as well… an actual cane.

"W-Wow… gotta say that felt good, but now I need you to tell me where your sisters are or at least which sister is next." Sly asked while Jade chuckles a bit.

"W-Well… A-Amethyst is next… her challenge is mainly a sexual one so best for you to go alone since you don't want to share any of us with your friends it seems, after that would be Emerald who will just give you a full on boss fight… she is the strongest of us so try and not underestimate her… you had trouble with the jinx traps I set and I was holding back to keep them from being lethal… a-anyway I'll just… be resting here so… yeah… my ghosts will help me back home… just Zzzzzzz." Jade explained before she passed out with a cute snore of sorts being heard which showed that Sly just fucked a woman into a sex coma.

"Wow...she must have really been starved." he chuckled before he went over to his clothes to try and get dressed without falling down.

Thankfully for Sly, he was able to get dressed pretty quickly and used his cane to slide down the girder on the side of the building to get to the others, though they had blushing faces while Sly smirks at them.

"Hehe, sorry for taking so long… she has a surprisingly hungry appitite for sex it seems… anyway gotta wait for the next challenge from her sister Amethyst and seems like its gonna be mainly a sex one with her and a boss fight with Emerald, so unless you guys want to join in on the second one, I suggest leaving that to me, though I could use help with the third… your call." Sly said when he grins at Bentley and Murray.

"I don't think we need details on how it went." blushed Bentley with a cough. "But the info on what's to come IS much appreciated. Which means we know what to see coming."

"Y-Yeah… pretty sure you can handle the second lady on your own buddy, but if you need help then I can lend a hand for the boss fight." Murray said which made Sly chuckle.

"If you say so and thanks Murray, and yeah Bentley, does help, anyway we can leave Jade here, said her ghosts will help her back home most likely after her nap and as for me, gonna need a nap myself, my hips hurt a little." Sly said when he walked to the van with a slight limp… though if Jade put him through the ringer then what hope does he have of taking Amethyst alone?

"Try drinking some water to rehydrate yourself." advised Bentley.

"I will." Sly said when he keeps limping to the Van and managed to get in the back with a groan as he laid on the cool metal ground while Murray looks at Bentley as they walked to the car.

"Err… Bentley… what are the chances of Sly actually winning the next round?... think we can ask if Sly just needs to win 2 out of three matches to win?" Murray asked since that wasn't specified yet.

"Frankly if Sly has the stamina to get through the second sister, and has a chance to catch his breath, he might be clear, but if the third sister is the strongest, it doesn't make our situation too strong in our favor."

"Err… this was the first sister and Sly was limping, never saw him do that before, and that Amethyst woman seems more… experienced then Jade when it comes to… you know... in a full on fight with us helping Sly, I have no doubt we can win, but with Sly alone with the second sister… not sure." Murray said when he had his doubts.

"Well for now we can only let him rest up first before we work on a plan." spoke Bentley.

That caused Murray, after he and Bentley get in the van, to drive away.

Though Jade, having woken up from her nap for a moment, giggles when she saw the van drive away and summoned a ghost after she wrote a note.

"Here take this to Amethyst, seems like only Sly will be joining her in her challenge." Jade ordered when she passed the ghost the note, and when it salutes, it vanished which left Jade alone again which caused her to chuckle when she gets back on the mattress. "Well now that that's done with, seems like I earned a good na though I would wish Sly luck in facing my sister Amethyst I would be lying if I already didn't know that my sister would win since I never saw anyone last long with her." Jade said while the scene went to a few days later with a new ghost flying to the orphanage with a letter in hand while Sly and the others were watching a movie with some of the kids, and when the ghost flew in, it floats in front of Sly with the note to get things over with quickly.

"Message for you." the ghost said which caused Sly to blink before he got the note and the ghost vanished which caused Bentley and Murray to look at Sly when he opened the note and took a moment to read it.

"Seems the next challenge is from Amethyst like Jade said, might as well get going, says to not bring you two since you two are not joining and doesn't want to waste time with extras… bit cold in the note but at least this will make things quick." Sly said when he passed the note to Bentley.

"Are you going to be ok Sly?"

"Hehe, please, I've gotten out of worse situations before, what's the worst that could happen now?" Sly said before he walked out of the door with the two friends looking worried while the scene went to Sly as he drove the van to the address on the note, he memorized it before passing it to Bentley and saw that he was in front of a similar looking building compared to the one Jade used, but this one was a single story home and it looked a bit better made which caused Sly to exit the van and he walked to the door.

He then knocks a few times before the door opens and a smiling Amethyst opens the door.

"Hehe, hey you, ready for your challenge?" Amethyst asked when she moved away from the door to allow Sly to walk inside and when he did walk in, he saw that the place looked… cozy… a lot better built then the first building, had a working TV, kitchen , sofa, bed, the works in various rooms… not exactly challenge worthy but then again after hearing about Amethyst from Jade, it didn't seem like Jade needed much for this challenge.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I just came by to borrow sugar." he joked.

Amethyst giggles at that while she walked around Sly. "Fair enough, but considering that this is a challenge, I gotta see if you can even get to me first. I happened to find a few… volunteers who wanted to get a piece of you in the bedroom follow me, you may be surprised at WHO I found to test you in the bedroom, and don't worry you'll get plenty of time to rest between rounds. I mean let me ask you this, how long did you last with my sister anyway? Only a couple shots?... honestly…" Amethyst said while she gave Sly a cruel smirk. "Bit pathetic if you ask me… if you can't even get by these ladies you might as well leave, Emerald accepts that if you leave, won't affect the challenge and you can get her challenge later so you can get an automatic loss here and won't affect much. I'm just telling it like it is… this ISN'T a test of combat or stealth, its a test on sex, different ball park of skillsets ringtail and unlike me you are a novice so I want to see if you can even make it close to where I am." Amethyst said while she grins at Sly before she turned to walk to a nearby door, it seemed to be a basement entrance that was hidden out of sight from the front door.

"Apparently you don't know me." he chuckled. "I might be new when it comes to sex, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna turn tail and run. What sort of thief would I be over something like that?"

"Fair enough, but enough talk Ringtail, follow me and you'll see the ladies who you will be working with… personally trained them a bit myself so they won't go down easy… in fact you may know one of them since she has been looking around the area quite a bit and I had to use my Voodoo arts to get her to stop trying to attack us… with an electric pistol I might add." Amethyst said while she smirks when that seemed to get Sly's attention.

"Wait...you don't mean ...oh boy." muttered Sly, caught off guard and a bit wide eyed.

"You guessed it, seems she overheard me talking with a few ladies and tried to force me to talk about your whereabouts, but thanks to a bit of trickery on my end and with some minions help, managed to disarm her and get some fur from her, after that, worked to train her well so she won't be so trigger happy… but why talk about it and you be skeptical and I show you what I mean." Amethyst said with a grin as she gestured for Sly to follow her when she went into the basement and the door was wide open for Sly to enter.

The raccoon now felt a bit nervous, but steeled himself and went over before going down the stairs after her. When he did, he saw that the basement looked heavily modified to be like one large BDSM dungeon, and quite a number of ladies were here with a few men as well, some women were chained up and getting pleased by other women, some were in the reverse while some were even same gender pairings while Amethyst gestured for Sly to follow her to another room while she ignored all the pleasure filled sounds and sights in the room.

"Try not to stare and get dragged away." she teased while Sly noticed her hips swaying which drew his attention. She had a round ass but not too round and she starts to strip as she walked which showed more of her figure off to Sly and the others around and when she finished and had her clothing taken away to keep it clean, she had a model like figure with D cup breasts, wide hips, thin waist… all in all, she looked like anyone's wet dream right now while Amethyst looked to a few women who were free. "Oh ladies, mind helping that man there out of his outfit… he won't be needing it for awhile." Amethyst ordered which caused the women, a wolf woman and a monkey women in dominatrix gear, to look at Sly with grins on their faces when they approached him.

When they did, the wolf woman did the talking for now. "Alright handsome, let's make this easy and you just hand over your clothes and no one has to get them ripped." The Wolf woman said while she grins at Sly.

"Well, aren't you the persuasive one." he remarked with a wink before he started to take his hat off and then followed with his clothes.

The wolf woman and monkey woman grin when they saw that and after Sly removed his clothing, he stood in the nude but he points at the mask.

"The mask stays ladies, sorry but considering you two are wearing your own, can't exactly take this without being hypocritical right? Here take good care of the outfit." Sly said with a grin on his face while the wolf woman chuckles.

"Fair enough, come on Jasmine, let's get going." The wolf woman said when she grabbed Sly's gear and walked away with a swing of her ass while the monkey woman followed which left Sly alone while Amethyst waits for Sly to follow her.

Sly walked over to the voodoo user who was already smirking.

"Enjoying the view so far?"

"Indeed, but not as much as you will when you follow me into this room, this room we are in is just the fun dungeon for all the people who interest me… this room however is where your challenges will be held and trust me… each woman is unique and one of a couple who like to get freaky by bringing in others… but why talk when seeing is believing." Amethyst said when she walked to a nearby door with her ass swaying too and fro in Sly's view.

"Something tells me you might have a few adult friendly businesses." remarked Sly while staring at the ass. "Not one judging, but can you blame me for taking a guess?"

Amethyst chuckles before she looks at Sly while she opens the door for him. "No, go ahead and guess, but I did remember that there is one guy here but don't worry, he's not for you, he's... entertaining that vixen with his girlfriends while I put the finishing touches on... a little bonus for these challenges... you'll see what I mean soon so please follow me." Amethyst said when she walked by Sly and led him down a long hall while her ass keeps swaying like it was trying to hypnotize Sly somehow with how perfect it looked.

'Now I really need to keep myself from making the first move, it might be what she wants.'

Amethyst smirks when she could feel Sly's gaze on her ass while she leads him through another door and into another room... however this was one long hall with many cell like doors and... windows for looking into them? Amethyst smirks at the confused look on Sly's face before she gestured for Sly to look inside of one. "Take a look, and don't be surprised at what you see in some of the rooms, Voodoo maybe my key magic forte but I do have a bit of a knack for potions... well maybe not to Mz. Ruby's level but still... for this... doubt I need much." Amethyst cryptically said when she gestured for Sly to look through one of the windows.

"Hope it's not a pair of guys in leather." he joked before moving over to the window and took a peak in, and had to keep himself from making a big reaction with Amethyst watching who chuckled.

"So, what do you think?"

What Sly saw to his surprise was two women in the room while... one, a Tiger woman, had a dick of all things that was massive from the girth alone and was fucking another up the ass with it while the other woman, who looked like some kind of bear woman, was bound and gagged in leather and a ball gag had a fucked up look on her face when she loved every second of it when her pussy juices dripped to the ground.

The Tiger woman with the dick came hard inside of the bound and gagged bear women's ass and her eyes rolled back into her head and she came hard on the women's cock which tried to milk it for all the tiger woman had, unfortunately thanks to how the glass was made, Sly couldn't hear anything right now with what was going on inside.

"That's...new for me." he remarked with a nod.

"I figured as much, when I found a girl like that, I just knew I had to get my hands on her." giggled Amethyst with a wide grin. "It's the perfect way to get dick even if you're a lesbian. However its thanks to her that I managed to make a special potion for various women to use, follow me, I can show you what I mean while my special guests tend to the vixen and show you an... interesting toy you can use... don't worry you won't get nothing up that cute ass unless that's your thing." Amethyst said while she gestured for Sly to follow her again past other rooms... some with different gender couple, some same sex, but they passed by the rooms too fast for Sly to tell.

"I'd certainly hope so, I'm more of a top than bottom."

"Oh I'm sure you are. Tell me, and don't feel shy, but how was it when you fucked my sister like an alpha?"

Sly blinks at the question before he chuckles. "Well... let's just say that it's too bad that it wasn't longer... she felt nice before she passed out on me, though I will admit that I need more practice to last longer since I don't get around much... though guess that means that it makes my time with the ladies special." Sly said which made Amethyst chuckle.

"Cute, but you'll get more practice with the others here before getting to me... like I said gotta pass some challenges... I am the most sexually active of my family after all." Amethyst said while she grins at Sly.

"Trust me, you couldn't make that more obvious even with a sign."

Though as Sly said that, he followed Amethyst into a room and saw to his shock, and slightly pleasant surprise when he saw Carmelita bound and gagged in bondage gear while she was getting her breasts teased by a wolf man while a woman, a wolf woman, with a potion hand walked towards the bound cop before the duo noticed Amethyst and Sly.

"Oh, hey Amethyst, this the Sly guy you were talking about?, hehe... seems Lillum and I get to really mess with this trigger happy lady then it seems." The wolf man said while he keeps on teasing Carmelita's nipples while the wolf woman, shapely with E sized breasts and a perfect round ass, giggled when she walked near Sly.

"Indeed, seems to me that this vixen must be an idiot to try and lock up a stud like this Emerald, mind getting a bit rougher with her nipples... I want to add those nipple rings and the chain between them so that we can really show this bitch a lesson in manners." Lillum said while Amethyst chuckles when she looked to a blushing Sly who couldn't help but stare at Carmelita while she was bound and dressed in such a provocative way while she was on a special chair to allow everyone to get close but she couldn't move a muscle thanks to the study chains binding her arms towards the ground.

"So... what do you think... looks good enough to eat huh?" Amethyst said while she grins at Sly.

"Uh..." he let out, actually stunned speechless while not realizing his dick was starting to grow hard, but the others sure did.

"I think that's a big enough answer, and I do mean big~"

Lillum then gently trailed a finger on the dick making it twitch a few times. "So Amethyst... surely you didn't bring this hunk here to just go all out from the get go right? My hubby and I haven't even put the finishing touches on this bitch yet." Lillum said with a cute pout on her face which made Amethyst chuckles as Emerald brought out a few nipple rings with a thin chain connecting them.

"Well while we hate to interrupt a good dress up, I wanted to show Sly a good toy he could take with him as a souvenir in case he ever missed this Vixen and her sexy holes... remember the dolls that I made?" Amethyst said which made Lillum look excited.

"Oh!, those toys... let me get them real quick... wait here handsome, Amethyst here made some really interesting toys that you will enjoy... oh and don't interrupt Emerald while he is busy... he's making the vixen sexy as hell right now after all." Lillum said right when Emerald used quick and sure hand motions to pierce Carmelita's nipples with the nipple rings and she lets out a strained and pained groan when she felt that while the gain between the breasts hanged on her chest and Emerald teasingly pulled it which pulled the rings on Carmelita's nipples which made her groan from the pain again... though this time some of it was from the pleasure while Emerald looks at Amethyst and Sly.

"Got the nipple rings on, want to have some fun with them or let the ringtail grind one out between her tits?" Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face while Carmelita gave the occupants a glare... oh if looks could kill...

"Oh I'll bet he'd love that, wouldn't you?" Amethyst turned to Sly who gulped as Carmelita let out a muffled growl.

"Well it DOES sound tempting," he saw the vixen glare at him and got a shiver up his spine. "But something tells me she might not be onboard."

"Well it's a good thing Amethyst and I made these." Lillum's voice said from near Sly which made him jolt before he looks to see Lillum... carrying dolls of himself and Carmelita?

"Err... what are those?, Voodoo dolls I'm guessing?... and why do they look like Carmelita and myself?" Sly asked while Lillum smirks.

"Oh I can answer that... you see this one is to control your movements mainly but with some... sexy twists... same with this one with the vixen... take a look at her doll and you can see what I mean." Lillum said when she passed Sly the doll of Carmelita... it looked well made... a bit childish with button eyes, a bit plump compared to Carmelita with the stuffing... but all in all looked pretty good... a bit too good when he saw details that a normal doll wouldn't have... like detailed breasts and... was that an actual replica pussy... the doll did look a bit big.

Amethyst smirks while she approaches Sly. "Here... let me show you one way to use it..." Amethyst said when she trailed a finger on the doll's folds... and Carmelita's eyes widened and she groaned while her back arched when she felt pleasure shoot through her body while Lillum, Emerald, and Amethyst smirk at the reaction.

"Ohh nice one... and considering how well made it was... well... lets just say its not just a doll... know what a fleshlight is?... same concept but with the person actually feeling what happens with the doll... try it out." Amethyst said while she smirks at Sly.

"So you want me to fuck a doll, and Carmelita's gonna feel it all, that about cover it?"

"Yep, this way you both feel good, and she won't actually get a dick in her, but it sure is gonna feel as good like one." smirked Amethyst.

"But isn't it a bit...small?" he asked looking between the doll and his dick.

"Oh no, you're very big I can assure you of that~"

"Hehe, besides... if you like it you can keep it and if you ever need to get a good nights sleep... what better then a good rub out then from a sex toy tailor made for you?... trust us, its not just the cute looks... the insides are magically made to feel exactly like the vixen's folds and if you lube it up by eating the doll out... it feels just like the real thing... and while we say won't get a dick in her... well that's just a technicality... besides we checked... she's no virgin so give it a shot and if you don't like it we can just forget about this doll stuff, its a gift made by Amethyst and myself so we can always make something else to help remember your time here." Lillum explained while Emerald chuckles.

"Yeah, hell you can even let Lillum fuck you while I show this vixen a good time... she owes me one since she caused my beautiful tail to look like this anyway." Emerald said when he gestured to his tail which was bandaged.

"And that was from her electric gun just to let you know..." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

"Yeah, she tends to be a bit trigger happy. I should know."

N

"Well then, get to the fun part, or you want me to use that toy?" Emerald said which made Lillum giggle as Sly rolled his eyes.

"Well since everyone is pretty much insisting... might as well do this first if I remember hearing this right..." Sly said before he raised the doll and started to lick at its folds and to his surprise... it did feel like actual pussy folds on his tongue while Carmelita... surprised that Sly would do that... surprisingly groans loudly when she felt something large rub against her folds and it felt warm and wet which repeats a few times as Sly got into the grove of things when he liked seeing Carmelita squirm like that. 'Wow, this is something I wouldn't mind keeping on hand.'

'Ringtail! You're dead when I get out of this!'

Sly keeps on licking the dolls folds while Carmelita keeps on squirming where she was while Emerald chuckles at the sight.

"Hehe, gotta say, this is getting me worked up... hey Ringtail, why not go ahead and give that doll a real testrun while I give it good to this ladies ass?, should be interesting with some sudden tag team action right?" Emerald said while he grins at Carmelita while Emerald stroked his own dick for a minute while Lillum giggles at the sight while Amethyst grins when she wondered how Sly would respond to that.

"Well I know Carmelita is pretty tough, so I think she could handle that. Isn't that right inspector?"

Carmelita could only grunt and groan while she gave Sly a narrowed eyed look which made Sly chuckle.

"Seems like we have our answer, though better lube her up first." Sly said while Emerald chuckles.

"Oh but of course, I do have manners after all." Emerald said in a faux gentlemen like tone before he knelt between Carmelita's bound legs and starts to lick at her asshole, thankfully she was cleaned from head to toe by Lillum who really took her time in doing so while Sly went back to licking the dolls folds to really mess with Carmelita as Lillum and Amethyst felt a bit turned on by what was going on in front of them.

"MMMMM!" the fox jumped while shivering from both sensations while Lillum chuckled.

"That must feel like heaven."

"Indeed, what do you say we get our next surprise for the Vixen while these two men enjoy their new toys." Amethyst said while she smirks at Lillum while she used a finger to sensually rub Lillum's chin to get her to look at her.

"Mmmm, you read my mind~"

Amethyst chuckles at that before she and Lillum left the room which left Emerald, who now sent his tongue deep into Carmelita's asshole, really licked around inside of her while Sly pushed his tongue deep into the dolls folds and thanks to how small the doll was, the tongue like feeling Carmelita felt was much more intense when Sly's tongue felt massive inside of her and Carmelita could feel her folds getting stretched impossibly wide right now.

'Ai dios mio! M-My body won't stop feeling warm from all this!'

For a few minutes, Emerald and Sly keep their actions up before Sly pulls his mouth away from the dolls folds while Emerald did the same when he noticed Carmelita's folds no longer moving and the two men look at one another with Emerald grinning at Sly.

"So... ready to give it good to this sexy vixen here?, I'll join in and let you have the honor of going first." Emerald said when he moved away for a moment so Sly could get a good look at a panting Carmelita.

"Don't mind if I do." Sly moved over to Carmelita who gave a glare, but it was hard to take seriously with her slit looking moist. "Enjoying yourself inspector?"

Though Carmelita wanted to growl in anger, the best she could do was give him a weak glare while her body twitched a bit from how her holes reacted while her juices dripped from her pussy and to her asshole.

"I'll take that as a big old yes, and it's about to get better."

Carmelita could do nothing as Sly got into position and rubbed the head of his cock on her folds, and when he got his dick decently slickened... he slowly pushed inside of her with a groan when he felt how tight Carmelita was. "Mmmmm!" Was what Carmelita muffly moans out as Sly pushed himself deeper and deeper and could feel how warm and wet Carmelita was before he bumped into her cervix and enjoyed the moment inside of the vixen and to let her adjust as well.

"Wow, who knew this is how we'd end up Carmelita. I'd say your pussy is as spicy hot as yourself."

Carmelita couldn't really speak though she did have a blush on her face while Emerald chuckles at the sight.

"Hehe, seems like she liked the compliment, why not thrust away and really fill her up good... don't worry we maybe doing something against her will but we can give her some birth control after... for a price or a deal... pretty kind of me since she did attack first and asked questions never." Emerald said while Carmelita gave him a slight glare.

'You're the one who was grabbing at my ass puta!' she thought before moaning out as Sly started to move his hips back and forth, causing her groin to burn hotter.

Though Sly and Emerald were no mind readers so Emerald watched as Sly fucked Carmelita harder and faster as time went on, pretty much enjoying himself so far with how tight Carmelita was.

"Wow! I feel like I'm trying to stuff my dick through a fruit loop! That was a compliment by the way." he winked with Carmelita groaning more.

'I'm going to turn you into a woman the hard way ringtail!' Though again, no one could hear her thoughts as Sly keeps on fucking Carmelita more and more and when he got close, he gave her a teasing grin.

"You know, Considering things I may just go for that ass of yours... I'm about to blow after all." Sly said to give Carmelita ample warning on what was about to happen as his thrusts got slightly erratic.

'Then pull out you idiot!' she thought while groaning, unable to stop from feeling like her loins were on fire.

Though to Carmelita's shock, Sly pushed himself balls deep into Carmelita and groans loudly when he fired a surprisingly large load of sperm into Carmelita's womb while Emerald whistles when he saw that Sly's orgasm was actually making Carmalita's womb expand a little while Sly rides out his orgasm.

"Damn, you're more pent up than me, and that's saying something."

"W-Well... with how hot Carmelita is... p-plus the fact she is an ass kicker... it kinda turns me on since she is a strong lady." Sly muttered through his orgasm while he slowly tapped off with a groan while he stood there to enjoy the afterglow for a moment and keep his sperm inside of Carmelita for a bit which was felt by her when she felt so hot and full... and much to her chagrin she had an orgasm as well when Sly just creampied her.

'Damn it ringtail. Now I'll have to live with the fact he made me feel good.' Sly though no mind reader to Carmelita's thoughts pulled free and his load leaked from her pussy which made Emerald whistle.

"*Whistle*, wow man, try and save some for Amethyst, heard you got a challenge with her after getting by a few others, and trust me, you'll need the energy and loads for her." Emerald said before giggling was heard.

"Well that's why I'm having Lillum here give the Ringtail a test so to speak while you keep the pleasure up for our lovely vixen here." Amethysts voice said from nearby which made the two men look to see Amethyst and Lillum in dominatrix gear of all things which helped accent their figures and Emerald gave a wolf whistle when he saw them.

"Woah." spoke Sly looking the croc over with his dick not looking like it was quitting any time soon.

"Hmhmhm... like what you see big boy?, well sorry but It's lillum you will have to deal with, if you can somewhat satisfy her, then you pass and have the pleasure of gracing my chambers... word of warning, she is just as lustful as I am... maybe more since she does things that would even make me hesitate with her filthy mind and that's saying something... anyway... looks like I'll be getting some birth control for the Vixen... after I have my turn with her and pay her cute ass a visit... you see thanks to some potion work... well..." Amethyst said before she pulled out a potion bottle, drank it, and a moment later, she grew a large cock that was nearly a foot long and 3 in width.

"Hmmm... seems I used a bit too much horse sperm... oh well, more for the vixen's ass when I make it gap like no other." Amethyst said while Lillum giggles.

"And you call me filthy yet you want to destroy that cop's holes... anyway Cooper, if you could please follow me, I'll show you too my room while my hubby here helps My lady give it good to your possible trained pet when he and she break her in." Lillum said while she gave Sly a fanged grin and a single fingered gesture to follow her.

"Don't mind if I do hot stuff. Hope your boy toy doesn't mind if I knock you up." teased the thief.

"Well just a reminder he is not my boy toy, and my husband... and I don't think he won't mind... as long as you let him knock up that vixen since it would be fair right?" Lillum said with a smirk on her face while she leads Sly to a different area.

"Works for me, how 'bout you Carmelita?"

"Mmmm!"

"Hehe, I think she agrees, though I would have to ask when she is not bound and gagged, go have fun Ringtail and lets see how long you last with Lillum before trying me on for size after some rest." Amethyst said while Sly chuckles a few times before he followed Lillum out of the room which left Amethyst and Emerald with Carmelita and grin at her while the scene stayed on her for one final thought.

"Hope you're ready to handle my extra scaly rod~"

That caused Carmelita to gulp a bit when Emerald and Amethyst approached her. 'Fucking Ringtail... you better hope I'm not sane after this or I'll use my plasma pistol on that cock of yours up close and personal.' Carmelita thought while with Sly and Lillum far from the vixen and the two sex happy people...

Sly got a chill up his spine for some reason while Lillum noticed.

"Cold?, place should be well ventilated and what not so shouldn't be cold... though I'm sure with what we will do soon that chill will be just a memory." Lillum said with a teasing tone as she leads Sly to a unique looking door that had a sign that said *Lillum's Playroom*.

"Wow, it must be nice to have a room all to yourself."

"You have no idea. Now then... shall we get started since I'm sure Amethyst and Emerald are working hard with your Vixen?" Lillum said while she walked to her bed and sat on it and gave Sly a finger gesture to approach her.

"All I can ask is, are you top or bottom?"

"Hehe, I can go either or... I'm both a sadist and masochist after all... What type are you?, Hard to tell when you had fun with the Vixen while she was tied up...could be a top or you had no choice in position and just went with it to knock her down a peg or two if she was the trigger happy top in your good cop vs thief fun times." Lillum said with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Well I've already had sex twice, and considering I did most of the work, I think I'll be nice and let you show me the ropes, no pun intended."

Lillum just smirks before the scene went to a bit later to show that Sly was now getting his cock ridden by Lillum while she bound his arms behind his back and muzzled his mouth closed while she had a leash on his neck which she used to cause Sly to thrust his hips harder when Lillum felt like Sly was not moving enough for her tastes and Lillum moans while she rides his dick at a blistering pace and her massive breasts bounced in front of Sly's face while Lillum loved the look on Sly's face when he couldn't do anything to her besides being her toy right now.

"Ah god yeah! Works those hips like you mean it! If you falter or slow down, I'll yank and make you my own little fuck pony!" she cried out grinding her snatch over all the dick.

That caused Sly to thrust his hips and his cock barraged Lillum's pussy while she keeps on moaning and groaning through it all and smirked at Sky. "Now that's the ticket... Make me cum once and I may remove one of these bindings as a reward... What I remove... Who knows." Lillum groans out while she tightened her pussy on Sly's cock to try and milk it when her vaginal muscles massaged his cock and Lillum wondered what Sly was thinking thanks to his mouth being muzzled shut.

'Damn, she didn't wait. This is already the kinkiest thing!' thought Sly while not panicking, just idly putting that away in his mind for later.

For a bit, Lillum keeps on riding Sly while she made sure to slow down and speed up to keep the pleasure heightened while she grins at Sly while she yanked on his leash a few times to get him to speed up, it seemed like she was trying to get him to blow first.

However Sly wouldn't be outdone... not without a fight at least so he moved his feet to be flat on the bed and starts to really thrust his hips and his cock barraged Lillum's folds which caught her off guard which she loved and moans and groans through it all while she lets Sly do his own thing for now.

"Ah! Oh you sneaky little bastard. Good thing you're not making this too easy or I'd be bored." she hummed with a chuckle with Sly smirking.

"I aim to please, even when I'm tied down." Though that was just a thought from Sly since he was still muzzled and just continued to thrust his hips while he and Lillum felt their orgasms getting close and things were close... very close with Lillum actually cumming first followed not even a second later by Sly who growled when he pushed himself balls deep into Lillum's folds and blew his load right into her eager womb... whether she would get knocked up or not from this was anyone's guess now.

"Ooooh fuck yeah! Give me that milk!" she hollered out with a grin.

That was no trouble for Sly when he gave her a hearty load that more than made her womb bloat and some sperm flowed out of her pussy and around his cock while Lillum grins at Sly.

"Not bad... making me cum first was no easy feat... but don't get too cocky Ringtail... thanks to the warm up, I last a lot longer... hope the same could be said for you... however I am a woman of my word, wink the left eye if you want the muzzle removed... the right for the binds on your arms, both eyes at once to keep them on, or growl for a change in position if you want to forgo the first three." Lillum said while she teasingly had her pussy massaged Sly's cock to get him worked up again.

'Suggestions suggestions.' thought Sly amused before winking his left eye.

That caused Lillum to smirk when she removed the muzzle from Sly's face and he opened and closed his maw a few times to get some feeling back into it when the muzzle was a bit tight for his tastes. "Feeling better?, I'll remove each item for each orgasm you give me... but how about a bet... every time you cum before I do... you get a penalty and this goes back on as a result... Can't be a good mistress if I don't give a sexy punishment and just rewards only... or does a Master thief want all the prizes given to him instead of earning it?" Lillum said while she grins at Sly for a moment while she placed the Muzzle nearby to keep it from falling off the bed.

"I'm insulted madam." he mock gasped. "A true thief takes those with whatever stands in his way." he smirked. "I'd be insulted if you just gave them away."

"Then get ready to earn that freedom Ringtail... and who knows... if you get those bindings off and survive one last round... I may let you tie me up and everything and let you do any kind of kinky thing you want to me." Lillum said before she starts to bounce her hips and Sly's cock went in and out of her pussy again while Lillum leaned down and her breasts were in front of Sly's face. "Now then... I believe that since your mouth is free... get to sucking my pet and earn your rewards." Lillum teasingly said before she groans when Sly opened his mouth and starts to suck her right nipple hard and Lillum adjusts her body to give Sly better access to really get him worked up.

'Don't mind if I do.' he thought while licking all over the hard nub with his earlier load being pushed out with each bounce down on him. 'Wonder if she'd go far to let me try out her ass.'

Though it seemed Sly wouldn't have to worry long about that thought because after a few minutes, Lillum leaned up and grins at Sly.

"Hey Ringtail, I'm starting to get a bit bored of this position... if you want I'll let you fuck round ass if you be a good boy and simply stand up after I help you from the bed, trust me... you'll see what I mean soon." Lillum said which excited Sly and he nods his head before he was helped to his feet while he was moved off the bed.

Lillum then looks at Sly before she gave a few options.

"So Cooper... two options... want this nice Mistress of yours to clean your cock and suck it for its load with no penalty or skip straight to the part where you fuck my ass?" Lillum said with a sensual tone to her voice while she trailed a finger on Sly's chest a few times.

"Are you a mind reader? I was just thinking about that nice ass of yours." Was what Sly said while Lillum smirks at the raccoon.

After Lillum heard the mind reading thing, she moved so that she was at the bed while she held Sly's leash and bend down so that she had her hands on the bed and her round ass was pointed at Sly. "Well get over here and let me help you fuck it, I'll aim so you just fuck away to your hearts content." Lillum said while she wiggles her round ass at Sly.

"Careful, I might get too rough." he boasted.

"Oh just get over here and fuck my tight ass already Ringtail." Lillum said with a grin as she pulled the leash and pulled Sly to her and he wound up behind her while his cock rests between her ass cheeks and she moved her free hand to have Sly's cock aimed at her ass.

That caused Sly to groan when he pushed his hips forward and his cock went deep into Lillum's ass and in no time flat, he was balls deep into her and Lillum moans from the feeling. "Fuck! It feels like I'm trying to push through a ring." groaned the thief.

"Mmmm, this is nothing. Wait till we move."

That caused Sly to slowly thrust his hips and groans when he felt Lillum's ass grip his cock with an iron grip which felt like it was trying to suck him inside of her.

"F-Fuck that is a good cock, come on Ringtail... harder!" Lillum moans out while she pulled on Sly's leash to get him to thrust harder while Lillum thrusts her hips back with Sly's thrusts to help him get into her ass at a faster rate while her ass and Sly's pelvis made slapping sounds when the two bodies collide.

"Oh hell yeah! This is tight!" he groaned with a smile. "Two pussies and now one asshole, I should try and keep score."

That caused Lillum to giggle for a moment while she looks at Sly. "Better hump away then, not sure if I'll see you again but if so... better practice so you won't have issues when I do this!" Lillum said with a grin before she tightened her ass on Sly's cock which made him grit his teeth and groans loudly when he was slowed greatly and Lillum loosened her asshole which allowed Sly to move again.

"F-Fuck... guess you are a top bitch here for a reason huh?" Sly said while he tried to recover from that while Lillum licks her lips.

"Yeah well I try... now really try and fuck my ass!... make it hard for me to sit for days!" Lillum groans out before Sly starts to thrust his hips again and his cock went deep into Lillum's ass again and again.

"I will!" he grunted while burying his dick with each thrust making Lillum moan with a smile while the raccoon was blown away. 'If I stop moving for a little bit, it might chop it off!'

"Come on, you can do harder than that!"

That caused Sly to fuck Lillum's ass harder and faster while his hips screamed at him to slow down, however if he wanted the Wolf bitch under him to cum first, he had to keep this pace... however thanks to Lillum's experience, Sly got closer and closer while Lillum's stamina barely took a hit and Sly had no choice of holding back anymore when he pushed himself balls deep into Lillum's asshole and groans loudly when he came way beyond hard in her and she groans from the feeling of her ass getting filled after after a few seconds pass.

When Sly was near the end of his orgasm, Lillum groans when she came on Sly's cock and her ass milked his cock for all it had while Lillum howled for a moment.

After she and Sly calmed down to pant for breath, Lillum chuckles when she looks at Sly with a grin.

"Hehe... guess what goes back on for now my pet." Lillum said when she moved her body so that she got off Sly's cock and re-equipped his muzzle and gripped Sly's leash.

"Now then... since I'm warmed up... why don't we get serious and see how many times I can make the Raccoon blow until Amethyst gets here." Lillum said with a lustful smirk on her face which made Sly gulp a bit while he was turned on.

That caused the scene to go to an hour or so later to show Amethyst walking through the hidden base that she had after she and Emerald had their way with Carmelita to teach her her place here and decided to check on Lillum and Sly.

When she got to the duo in Lillum's room... she saw that Sly was getting his cock ridden by Lillum while she played with her breasts and Sly's cock pierced her asshole again and again while Amethyst chuckles at the sight with how much dried fluids were in the room.

"Not bad, is the Raccoon still alive?" Amethyst said while Lillum grins at Amethyst.

"Oh yeah... took a few breaks here and there to give this cutie some food and bathroom breaks, but I believe he's nearing his end, not bad though in terms of stamina and what not, can get a bit kinky as well." Lillum said while she continues to ride Sly's cock while Amethyst looked by Lillum to see how Sly was doing after going at it with Lillum this long.

Said raccoon looked like he had been in a hurricane with how messy his hair was, but with a dopey grin on his face while he didn't seem to notice Amethyst enter.

Amethyst chuckles after Sly got a strained look with the dopey grin on his face and came hard in Lillum's ass with a groan which made Lillum groan from the feeling of Sly's load filling her ass again and she looks at Amethyst while Sly's orgasm hit him hard.

"So... think he passes your test for the real rounds with you after he fights your sister?" Lillum asked while she waits for Sly to tap off, and when he did, Amethyst watched as Lillum got off Sly's cock in no time and starts to suck it clean and then for another load while Amethyst looks amused.

"Hmmm... might as well... after you get your protein shake from Sly's balls, get him cleaned and I'll have someone send him home to his friends, I'll write a note that he passes my test if he can keep cumming with you giving his test, though considering you are having your fun with Sly for now, I'll go have fun with your husband who has the same name as my sister in the meantime." Amethyst said while she lightly smacked Lillum on the ass and walked out as Sly groans loudly and came hard in Lillum's mouth and she drank his load with a greedy look in her eyes... seems Sly was the one stolen from again and again this round.

"Hear that cutie? You're in luck."

All Sly could let out was a tired groan.

After getting a couple more loads from Sly and he passed out as a result, Lillum cleaned herself and Sly's body and carried Sly out of the her room and went into the previous room to see Emerald as he fucked Carmelita's pussy hard while Amethyst smirks at Lillum as she sat near Emerald to watch him destroy Carmelita's holes.

"Hehe, told your hubby that you maybe knocked up with the Raccoon's kid and this was pretty much an end result with Emerald fucking the vixen beyond hard, seems he got a bit jealous." Amethyst said while Emerald leaned down and took one of Carmelita's nipples into his mouth while Carmelita, who had her gag removed, just moans and groans from the feeling she was getting.

"So, how was the fella?" grunted Emerald who was getting closer to his next load.

Lillum giggles at that before she walked over to Emerald and rubs his back while she held Sly over her shoulder. "Oh he did well, earned some fun times with Mistress after he fights and beats her sister, how is the Vixen?, gave her some pups already?... or soon to be with how hard your fucking her?" Lillum asked with a smirk while she watched her husband fuck Carmelita harder and faster as time went on and Emerald pushed himself knot deep into Carmelita with a deep snarl when he blew his load into Carmelita's womb and she gave a weak groan from the feeling while her orgasm hit her hard and she could barely make any other noise from how fucked up she was right now.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've been unloading it in her since you and your new boy toy left." he joked with Carmelita's pussy leaking sperm out around the dick.

Lillum smirks at that before she had Emerald look at her before she kissed Emerald on the lips and pulled away to rest her forehead on Emerald's head. "Don't worry, even if I do have this boy toy's child, won't stop me from coming back to you again and again, main reason why I married you... you outclass them all." Lillum said while an amused Emerald chuckles while Amethyst cleared her throat.

"As loving as this is, Emerald, after you get done with this Vixen, I'll need you to get the Ringtail back home to his friends to rest, I'll deal with the Vixen to see if we can't... persuade her to fall for that cock of yours or fall for the Ringtail... can't have her blow other peoples tails off after all." Amethyst said while she giggles a bit at Emerald's twitching eyebrow like look when his injured tail was mentioned.

"Low blow." he remarked dryly. "But I'll get that done no problem."

"Good, do well and I may let you and Mizz Emerald have fun together if she is pretty docile if the Ringtail kicks her ass... would be confusing though on who to call who since you and my sis are both named Emerald, ever consider a name change?" Amethyst said while Emerald gave Amethyst a raised eyebrow while Amethyst shrugged.

"Eh food for thought if my sis won't consider one, anyway I'll handle the cleanup so after you finish, better get dressed." Amethyst said which made Emerald roll his eyes before time passed to much later with Bentley and Murray at the orphanage while they paced with worry since Sly should have been back long ago... though before anyone could question things, they heard a knocking at the door and Bentley went to open it... and was surprised to see a wolfman with Sly being carried on his shoulder.

"Hey, just so I got the right address, this the orphanage I'm suppose to drop this guy off at?, I'm Emerald, no relation to Amethysts sister Mizz Emerald even if it sounds confusing, I'm one of her top workers and my wife is Mizz Amethysts partner, Sly can give more details but just a little bonus, were dealing with that Vixen cop who is normally trigger happy so she maybe friendlier the next time you see her... if she doesn't give birth to mine or the Ringtails kids hehe." Emerald said while he waits to see if this was the right place to drop Sly off.

"Wait, you mean Carmelita?" questioned Bentley before going wide eyed. "You mean she's nearby?!"

"More or less, but I wouldn't worry about her too much. She's...occupied right now."

"Uh... what do you mean by that?" Murray asked while Emerald grins at Murray.

"Well... since their are kids around I'll try and keep things clean... lets just say since she was trigger happy with my tail... I got even after she was captured and now she maybe carrying my kid... that is if this Ringtail didn't put a bun in her oven first since he had his way with her first... I can talk more details but first... got a bed that I can set this guy on?, he's been mumbling in his sleep and I'm worried he may make me want to toss him onto the ground if he gets a boner on my shoulder." Emerald said while he showed his bandaged tail and showed the very happy, very sleeping face of Sly Cooper while he dreamed of Carmelita and Lillum while their stomachs were swollen with his kids.

"You can bring him to the van." spoke Bentley who did NOT need to see that.

With that they went to the van and set Sly down in it with a blanket to cover his modesty.

Emerald dusts his hands off a moment later before he cracked his neck a few times. "Oh yeah, my wife will be coming here soon so we can keep an eye on those kids here while you three head to the other Emerald's location, heard that Sly will need your brains and that hippo guys brawn to deal with that Mizz Emerald, heard out of the three sisters, she is the strongest and can be a bit more close combat oriented then her sisters." Emerald said while he closed the doors to the Van so Sly could get some sleep in peace.

"We've had to deal with a genius rich frog, gangster bulldog, voodoo croc, fireworks fanatic panda, and a mechanical owl. And after what's happened so far? I think we'll be good." spoke Bentley with confidence.

"You mean the fiendish five?... not sure about clockwork but did any of them ever really try and attack you all up close?... pretty sure it was only the Cooper guy in here who fought them as well from what I heard... what were you two doing in the meantime?" Emerald said while he gave Bentley and Murray a raised eyebrow like look.

"We had to gather data and reconnaissance at the time. And then of course Murray here had to drive in some races to get keys we needed at the time."

"Ah... so in a nutshell... no close combat for either of you?" Emerald said which made Bentley and Murray chuckle nervously while Emerald sighs. "Look, considering things, I doubt this guy will have a chance to drive a race or for you to spy on that other Emerald, I'm pretty sure knowing her from Amethysts talks about her sisters... she's pretty much just going to get to the nitty gritty and fight Sly with no tricks or bells or whistles so you guys do you but I'm pretty sure Sly will need your help since unlike the fiendish five, Mizz Emerald won't hesitate to get up close and personal." Emerald said while he had a half lidded look on his face when he brought up a pretty good point... not every villain or in this case, just an opponent will hide behind minions and just want to get the fight over with.

"Well...ok you make a good point." admitted Bentley rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you two may want to try and change your ways so that Sly won't have to deal with everything physical on his own... I mean you are a brainy guy so make something that can attack at long range and you big guy look pretty tough, even tougher then Sly so try and clobber some people if they get in your way... anyway I'll be waiting at the front porch of this place in case Lillum comes by so if you want to ask questions, better ask away before things get busy." Emerald said when he pointed out the possible strengths for the two partners of Sly while Emerald starts walking by Bentley and Murray.

The turtle and hippo looked at each other and then their sleeping friend to let that sink in.

(Later)

"Ahhh, man, I needed that nap." yawned Sly sitting up while rubbing his eyes. When he opened them fully... he saw that he was in the back of a van... a... very familiar van which told Sly he was back at the orphanage in his own Van while the sun was down, seems he was brought back to rest up and he was clean as a whistle right now... must have been Lillum or Amethyst who did the deed. He winced though when he tried to move and looked at his groin. "I think I know what a used toothpaste bottle feels like now."

"Well you'll recover for a mortal that's for sure." A voice said nearby which made Sly look over and comically scream like a girl for a second while a ghost was sitting near Sly.

"Nice to see I'm still scary... anyway Mizz Emerald sends her regards on a full recovery and is giving a 3 day recovery period for you to fully recover so you'll be at 100% for your fight with her, you can either bring your allies or come solo to this location." The Ghost said while he held Sly a note with Mizz Emerald's name on the front of the letter followed by the location and date of the battle.

Sly took it as the ghost vanished before Bentley and Murray opened the van doors in a panic.

"Sly are you ok!?"

"U-Uh... yeah, why do you guys look like you heard someone being murdered?" Sly said while Murray looked confused.

"Well we thought we heard a lady in trouble in this direction and thought Lillum was in trouble, she and her husband came here to keep an eye on the kids, we were busy talking about things and heard a girlish scream from this way." Murray said before he looks around while Sly was shocked Emerald and Lillum were here.

"Looks like we missed the lady in distress, never heard a scream that sounded so scared before." Murray said while Sly tried to look passive.

"W-Well I'm not sure about that, just woke up and a ghost from Mizz Emerald sent me a message which gave me three days to recover after... what happened with Lillum..." Sly said while he rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Three days? That's real generous from what I expected." admitted Bentley with a nod.

"Well after what I went through, guess Mizz Emerald knows Amethyst and her allies and their methods... guess this is to make up for what happened... I'm still sore, believe it or not." Sly said while he chuckles nervously at the half lidded looks that the duo gave him.

"Yeah... Lillum told us a lot of... details... thankfully no kids were around though she has tried to hit on Murray and surprisingly me and had to get the Wolf Emerald to calm her down." Bentley said while Murray blushed and nods his head.

"I couldn't speak a sentence. I just froze up and stuttered like a goof." admitted the hippo.

Sly sweatdrops at that before he looks at his friends in full. "Well I got three days off before the fight with Mizz Emerald so I should rest up a bit more, where are Emerald and Lillum though?" Sly asked while Bentley pointed a thumb at the orphanage.

"Emerald is cooking a meal while Lillum is keeping an eye on the kids inside, surprisingly good with them if I haven't said it yet." Bentley said while he was surprised at how the lustful Lillum was able to be like a good mother figure to the children.

"Guess they wanna get a head start on parenthood."

"And even after passing out from exhaustion and almost dying of dehydration you can still crack jokes."

"Hehe, hey I wouldn't be me if I can't get out a good one liner or two." Sly said which made Murray laugh.

"Hehe, yeah, though... considering what happened with Jade and Lillum... are you planning on making Mizz Ruby's sisters your ladies?... I thought you had a thing for Carmelita... though we heard you... *Clears throat*... had a run in with her in Amethyst's place... though Emerald bragged he went quite a bit with her so hard to say... point is... after all of this is done, are you going to retire since well... not one lady Sly... 3 to possibly more ladies are most likely going to have your kids since well... you did take awhile with Jade and you were gone for much longer with Amethyst's challenge... just wondering if you'll retire is all since you maybe busy." Murray said since being a parent would be tough in of itself for one couple... but Sly would possibly have more ladies then he could handle even if he was confident in of himself.

Sly opened his mouth, but that question made him shut it and went into thought since he never once imagined retiring and figured he'd be a thief the rest of his life. Though it might have been possible for Sly to have been a master thief still with one lady and a kid or two... who knows what could happen with multiple ladies.

Though to their surprise, Emerald and Lillum walked up from behind the group which surprised them a little.

"Well if you want a babysitter if you have a lot of kids from multiple wives, I'm sure Lillum and I won't mind babysitting the little runts, or is the Master thief not trying to consider all options before throwing in the towel or cane in this situation?" Emerald said which made Lillum giggle.

"Yeah, contrary to how we acted, we are big fans of your work, if you need help so you can still be a thief, just let us know, I have plenty of connections with a lot of people so I'm sure we can work things out... especially if I have one of your kids if Emerald didn't put a bit in my oven since he went quite a number of rounds with me after we dropped you off here." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to try and focus on the here and now before I imagine myself as a pa."

"Fair enough, but try and not take too long, got nine months so we can find out who the father is." Lillum said with an amused tone to her voice which made Emerald chuckle.

"Yeah, anyway considering the time, its nearing Dinner so lets get a bite to eat, I ordered pizza for everyone here and for the kids here as well." Emerald said while speak of the devil, a few Pizzaman came by with a lot of boxes for everyone and Emerald left the group to go pay for the ordered food and Murray chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, the kids here may call Emerald a favorite here for all this food." Murray said when he drooled a bit at the smell that wafted their way.

"And you just might eat them out of house and home with your appetite." remarked Bentley.

"Hey!" Murray said with a narrowed eyed look which made Lillum giggle and Sly chuckle before time went to some time later, more exactly the morning of the third day and Sly starts to wake fully refreshed and everything, even his back, hips, and dick felt normal again and was actually able to walk now without using his cane for support... ironic since the Cooper clan cane was made for things other than being used as an actual cane.

He did some stretches and squats to get the blood flowing while grateful to feel back in form. And he would need it later since he was suppose to fight Mizz Emerald later and after taking a bit to swing his cane a few times to make sure he was fully at 100 percent, he went out of his (Temp) room to find the others and saw them all at the breakfast table while Lillum and Emerald were cooking some food with Lillum placing eggs, bacon, and other things on the table while Emerald did most of the cooking when he flipped some eggs on one pan and scrambles others to have the best of both worlds so to speak and everyone noticed Sly.

"Hey Sly, finally able to walk without a hunched back?" Bentley said with a slightly amused look on his face when he sat on a few books so he could get to the table on his chair.

"Hey now, I'm supposed to be the smart mouth." joked Sly while sitting down.

"Well someone had to while you were passed out."

"Yeah, but thankfully you're fully recovered and can fight Mizz Emerald when we go to where she is." Murray said while Emerald himself sweat drops.

"Man this is confusing... maybe I should change my name or something since this is getting confusing since Emerald is my name as well." Emerald said when he had a bit of trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"Onyx is an option." Bentley chimed in. "If you're looking for a gemstone related one that is."

"Eh, it's a start, may use Obsidian, nice name, though I'm still keeping the Emerald name when I'm not talking about this Mizz Emerald or not around you guys, parents names me Emerald after all." Emerald or now for now named Obsidian said while he continues to cook breakfast for everyone.

"Hope you all are hungry, because I don't wanna see any of this food go to waste."

"You kidding, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Murray said while Lillum couldn't resist a teasing moment.

"Hehe, or eat out a horse I bet." Lillum said which caused Murray spit take over Bentley who ducked his head into his shell to avoid the hid which hit Sly instead after Murray starts to drink his OJ which made Obsidian look at Lillum.

"Dammit Lillum how many times have I said not to make dirty jokes at the table!?" Obsidian growled out comically which made Lillum rub the back of her head nervously which made Bentley, though blushing from the dirty joke, chuckle while he raised his head from his shell and passed Sly a few napkins.

"What can I say? It was too good to pass up."

While Sly cleaned himself off, a ghost floats into the kitchen all of a sudden with a note in hand and passed the note to Bentley since Sly was still trying to dry himself off and after Bentley reads the note over a couple times.

"Hey Sly, seems Mizz Emerald is ready for you as well, she has the address here and you are to be there before 5 PM, says here she doesn't want to miss Dinner which is why she picked that time." Bentley said while he held the note in front of Sly and he saw the details like the area to be fought in and the reason for the time as well.

"Alright, then it looks like we have a date planned." he joked.

"Either that or she may want to eat you if you lose, got an escape plan in mind if she's too strong?" Bentley said while he gave Sly a half lidded look.

"Use smooth words and hope she goes easy?" guessed Sly with a shrug making his friend drop his head with a sigh.

"I doubt that's gonna work."

"Think I should make this meal have extra Oomph in case this could be his last meal?" Obsidian said with a half lidded look on his face while Lillum giggles and Bentley and Murray chuckles though Bentley and Murray sweatdrop while Sly gave Obsidian a half lidded look.

"Oh haha... that was so funny I forgot to laugh..." Sly said before he dug into his meal and time passed to show that Bentley and Murray tagged along with Sly in the Van to where Mizz Emerald was located from the note and saw that it was an old arena like area, think of the Eoman Colosseum but was many times smaller so it wasn't well known, even was out of the way of many roads so guess it was one of those hidden ancient areas from an old tribe or something given the theme.

Sly whistles at that while Murray and Bentley looked impressed for many reasons while they exit the Van.

"Wow, seems like this place has seen better days... though given how... traditional and combative Mizz Emerald is, makes sense for her to pick this place for the fight." Bentley said when he pulled out a book from the back of the Van so he could try and find out how old this place was given the deterioration of the arena itself.

"Seems like she wants to go all out with class. I can respect that." remarked Sly with his cane hoisted over his shoulder.

"Yeah well like we agreed, Murray and I will come with you as onlookers only, though if we can find a way to get the copy of the thievius Raccoonus from her, either way we still need to be careful, Mizz Emerald is still the combative of the sister trio compared to Mizz Jade's bad luck and Mizz Amethysts... well... lust... still try and think of Mizz Emerald as a mix of us all if you want to go that route." Bentley said to try and keep Sly in line... though with his luck... not much of that would happen though it couldn't hurt right?

"Not to worry Bentley. I'm prepared."

"Well if you say so, don't say I didn't warn you." Bentley said before the trio enter the arena.

When they entered they saw Mizz Emerald sitting on a rock in the middle of the arena and she was meditating cross legged, thankfully for the trio, mainly Sly, her loincloth that she wore covered everything so no distractions were seen.

"Looks like we showed up too early." joked Sly, only to see Emerald's eyes snap open at that exact moment.

"Actually you got here at the right time Ringtail, I'm sure your friends here are just spectators but in case they want to try and get this from me, you'll have to beat me to get it, I'm not a fool." Emerald said when she snapped her fingers and the copy of the thievius Racconus appeared and she had it tied to her waist a moment later with a rope like binding that was slipped through the spine of the book, seems custom made to do that so Sly wouldn't get it easily while Bentley and Murray groan from their plan being shot down before it could start... it was like the third sister knew what the turtle and hippo were planning.

"That's fine, I like a challenge." smiled Sly while Emerald narrowed her eyes.

"It won't count as a challenge if it's your last. I won't hold anything back, so I'd say your prayers now before we start."

"What a coincidence, I was gonna say the same to you."

That caused Mizz Emerald to get to her feet and hopped lightly to the ground with a small thud while a few ghosts had Bentley and Murray lifted so that they were placed in some kind of viewing box while a ghost had brought over a pair of gauntlets to Mizz Emerald.

"Considering that you showed my sister Jade a good time and have Amethyst's eye, I won't cause permanent damage, but don't expect to come out without bruises... and don't think I'm weak like the fiendish five... unlike my sister Ruby, I get my own claws dirty instead of relying on ghosts and potions to battle." Mizz Emerald said while she walked to the boulder after she made sure the gauntlets were equipped and she used one punch to crack the boulder and it fell apart without much issue to show she was serious about her claim.

"Not bad, but Muggshot liked to show off himself, and Panda King, so pardon me if I'm not scared." remarked Sly while Emerald cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry, unlike them, the only thing I'll be breaking next is your bones."

A moment later a ghost with a ref hat appeared and floated where the boulder was while many ghosts filled the empty seats.

"Ladies and gentle ghosts!, welcome to the arena of souls!, I am the referee for this match which will determine what will happen with the thievius raccoonus copy that Milady Emerald has... if you will look at the stands you will see some past Cooper clan members who came to watch the fight and see if the current owner of the book is worthy of keeping it or not." The Ref said which made many look over to see many ghostly beings who unlike the other ghosts, looked a lot like Sly, some looked male, some looked female, some looked like they were even hybrids of various species over the centuries while they gave Sly and Emerald analytical looks and Bentley and Murray gulp when a few looked their way and silently looked back at the arena.

"Woah, Bentley? Did you see this coming?" whispered Murray getting a creeped out feel.

"N-No... oh boy... looks like Sly may have his work cut out for him if Sly's ancestors are backing Mizz Emerald right now." Bentley said while Emerald cracked her knuckles while the ref cleared his throat.

"Now then, onto the rules... first off, no lethal blows or hits below the belt so to speak, you get one warning and that's it, second rule, the time limit for the fight is 10 minutes, can't stay here forever after all hehe, final rule... and big one... but the loser will do what the winner says at the end of the match so think of that as the prize for the winner, the main prize is the thievius raccoonus copy to keep for themselves, the winner commanding the loser is the bonus, are both combatants clear on the rules?" The Ghost said while Emerald cracked her neck.

"Indeed." was all Emerald said while she got in a combat stance that left little openings in it.

"I'd be a coward if I backed out now, especially with the family all gathered, so that speaks for itself."

"Right, anyway again the time limit is 10 minutes, the one who deals the most damage in that time if you go over the time limit wins, if you knock out or make your opponent submit, then you

in... now Fighters... get ready!" The Ghost said while it held up a stubby arm while Sly got into his own combat stance while the ref waited for a moment and lowered his arm and vanished.

"FIGHT!" The ref said which caused Emerald to charge with shocking speed despite her build and sends a punch right towards Sly from the side with a right hook like move.

Sly in retaliation quickly bent backwards and saw it fly over his face and jumped back when she swung with her left and cracked the ground where he stood.

"Your body is slim and skinny, one hit will shatter several parts of your body. Keep that in mind."

Sly smirks at that and tries some kind of tactic. "Well I'll admit compared to you I might as well be slim and skinny but Amethyst and her friends know one part of me is bigger then the average Raccoon... maybe if I beat you I can show you what it's like?" Sly said with a teasing tone to his voice though that turned into shock when he had to dodge another hit when Emerald looked angered.

"Ugh is Amethyst turning you into one of those perverted fucks or something?... focus on the fight!" Emerald growled which showed Sly that Emerald was easily irritated when it came to lustful acts... maybe he could use that... though... better be careful to not have his spine broken in the process.

Though Sly smirks at the challenge and is charged by Emerald and one of her punches. "Oh come on, granted I may seem pervy right now, but can you blame me?, your sis Jade pretty much came onto me, literally and figuratively... Amethyst introduced me to this Lillum woman and is pretty much training Carmelita to be a bit more... controlled though not sure who the father of Carmelita's kid would be since I'm not the only guy to have fun with her... fun fact there is this wolf man named Emerald who for a time changed his name to Obsidian thanks to you being mentioned alot... had plenty of fun with his wife as well so she may have my kid as well... so yeah... call me a perv, but doesn't mean its not good practice when I win this battle and have you do some sexy things with me... you may need to loosen up and my hidden cane may help that." Sly said while smirking at Emerald to see if her anger would get to her.

Emerald growled and gritted her teeth before her fists swung around quicker and harder, making Sly roll out of the way when she brought them down on the ground and made a huge crack. "Focus on surviving damn it! You're just trying to distract me!"

"I don't know... I mean why want to fight me if this is not a test to be husband material?... I mean I maybe a bit... dense as Bentley would say... but I'm no idiot... I mean why test me when at the end I get to have fun with three sexy ladies... 5 if that good time with Carmelita and Lillum was any indication... but if you insist..." Sly said while he ran towards Emerald and did a baseball slide between her legs and used one side of his cane, the hard blunt side, to hit her shin which made her stumble and fall to one knee when he hit her pretty hard, not much strength but thanks to his momentum, he hit her pretty hard when he passed by her. He got to his feet and bowed to the crowd as Emerald hissed in pain before letting out a growl and swatted him, using her tail, making him land on his stomach.

"Cheap move ringtail."

Sly shook his head and chuckled while he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Hey hits below the belt pretty much mean I don't hit where the sun doesn't shine, pretty sure a hit to the shin is not a bad move... besides you said so yourself, I'm slim and skinny compared to you so am I not suppose to use my speed and skills to out maneuver you?, what would I have then besides..." Sly said before he ran up to Mizz Emerald and jumped over her and used the end of his cane to pull her so that she crashed onto her back while Sly landed on his feet with a smirk. "My tricky brains that allowed me to do that?" Sly said while he hopped back a bit so Emerald couldn't swipe at him with her body just in case.

She growled while some of the ancestors watching this were a bit impressed.

Sly noticed and twirls his cane in his hand before he smirks at Emerald. "Still unless you can do something that can surprise me, I might as well ask you to surrender, don't want to harm a beauty like you much before we have our fun right?" Sly said to tease her more while he winks at the larger woman before him.

She growled louder while feeling her face heat up and turn red.

Sly chuckles at that and knew he had her on the palm of his hands. "I mean, cocky attitude aside, pretty sure it's warranted, I mean beauty after beauty seems to just approach me with a certain thing in mind, what about you?, are you really here to mess with me or test me to see if I'm good mate material?, I'm up for continuing this fight but I'm pretty sure that as long as I can outpace you, I can make a few hits and win this after the time runs out... what about you?... personally I want to see how a beauty like you will act in the bedroom when she gets some much needed stress relief, surprisingly relaxing believe it or not." Sly said while he starts to run around Emerald before she could get to her feet fully.

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up! You sound exactly like my pervert of a sister Amethyst!"

"Really?, I feel pretty tame compared to her, besides whats so bad about trying to have a good time, your not a virgin right?, I mean a tough woman like you must have had a lover or two in the past for stress relief right?" Sly said while he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a bit at the outburst from Emerald.

"SHUT UP!"

That caused Sly to chuckle while he avoids more telegraphed attacks thanks to Emerald's anger... she was deadly when calm but angered well... she was more or less attacking wildly and when Sly moved by her during an attack, he used his case to untie her bra like loincloth and untied her loincloth which dropped to the ground and low and behold when Sly turned to look, he saw Emerald's body in full while all she had was the gauntlets and the thievius Racconus at her hip thanks the tightly bound rope for a faux belt.

She had large D to E sized breasts, but thanks to her massive frame, might as well be G or bigger to Sly, and her body looked powerful and sexy as hell with powerful muscles from years of training and genetics which gave her curves that would make models jealous and Sly whistles in a wolf like way when he liked what he saw.

The audience watching her went wide eyed while Emerald went slack jawed, wide eyed, and still as a statue.

Sly just smirks while he twirls his cane in his hand. "Now before you call me a perv, you started this when you took my book and copied it, even if my ancestors gave you permission, you didn't get mine, consider that part one of my payback, part two is is showing you that no matter who I face, I won't lose to anyone, I beat your other sisters and Mizz Ruby is in jail, all I need to do is beat you for an even gem name based set since Amethyst hasn't done anything to me yet and is considering giving me a reward if I take you down, besides like I said, strength isn't an issue for me so unless you have some other surprises you might as well surrender now before I steal the book from you next." Sly said with a grin on his face while he pockets Emerald's bra and loincloth so she couldn't cover herself.

"Foul play!" called out a Cooper, decked in knight armor. "There is fighting like a Cooper, but to do that to a fair maiden?"

"Ahahahaha! Now that's a Cooper!" laughed a female one, with an eye patch and dressed like a pirate.

Sly looked at the Knightly ghost before he rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm not the one who started this fight and I'm no Knight, I'm a thief first and foremost who steals from villains and from the occasional museum or police station... I'll return her clothing later but nothing the ref said never said that I couldn't steal clothing from my opponent, besides... if no one noticed I'm not wearing any pants but you hear complaints? I can strip if that's what the lady ghosts want but you want to play the gender card?... Emerald here is three times my weight class so unless you want me to join you guys in an early grave, I suggest you zip it since were all not in the middle ages, gender equality is a thing in this day and age." Sly said while he smirks at the knightly ghostly ancestor.

Said knight was caught off guard while one Cooper, who looked like an outlaw, let out a laugh and slapped his knee.

"Hooboy! He sure told you off mr. fancypants."

"Yup anyway I better focus on the fi-!" Sly tried to say when he looked back and got wide eyes when he saw a royally pissed off Emerald throwing a punch his way and she was moving faster than ever thanks to her anger boosting her and she roars when she throws more punches at him which Sly barely dodged... good thing as well since each attack that hit ground or rock either shattered rocks or broke the ground into large broken areas in no time flat.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she let out in a primal scream while lunging at Sly who swore he saw foam in her mouth.

"Sly's pushed Emerald over her breaking point!" spoke up Bentley in horror and worry while Murray covered his eyes.

Though thanks to how telegraphed Emerald was with her charge, Sly jumped over Emerald and off her head and she rammed right into the nearby arena wall and many ghosts groan when they saw that Emerald had cracked the stone just now and Sly cringed while he watched Emerald stumble back a few steps while she held her head.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt."

Though Emerald growled a bit when she managed to recover and tried to charge Sly again though to her shock, Sly had removed his shirt and had tossed it at Emerald's face which left Sly in the nude while he only wore his hat and mask and smirks while he equipped Emerald's loincloth and made sure that he tied the bra like cloth on the loincloth so it wouldn't fall to the ground and he smirks at Emerald when she pulled the shirt off of her face and gave Sly a shocked look when Sly seemed to be messing with her. "Is this some kind of joke to you!?"

"Nope, just doing what I do best and tick easily tickable people like you off so you make a lot of mistakes, thought you would have learned that long ago thanks to me taking down meatheads like Muggshot and your sister Mizz Ruby, guess you're not as prepared as you thought." Sly said while he smirked at Emerald and flexed his body a bit and his muscles flexed in Emerald's view.

"I. Will. END. You."

Sly just chuckles at the threat. "Lady I dealt with Clockwerk whose hatred towards my clan kept him alive... trust me your anger doesn't scare me and remember... we are on a timer... why waste it talking when you could try and fight me, I mean correct me if I am wrong but didn't I do the most damage here with shin hits and tricking you into running into walls?, seems to me I'll get to order you to do A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G I want and lets just say I might as well show you the Cooper Clan's real cane after this match since it never leaves my body." Sly said while wiggling his eyebrows at Emerald.

Another Cooper clan ghost, a male in Military gear chuckles a bit. "Seems this Trooper has a point, he did the most damage so far so unless Mizz Emerald here rigged the match in her favor with the Ref being one of her summoned ghosts, this generation's Cooper may win, honestly gots my vote on a win so far for taking that Annoying Clockwerk down... pretty sure we can all agree on being glad our clan doesn't have to deal with that mechanized birdbrain anymore." The Military garbed Cooper Ghost while many ghosts nod their head in agreement at the part with Clockwerk being gone and what not.

"That darn owl nearly bit my tail off. Way to go partner!" called out the outlaw Cooper.

"Be wary! She may have some tricks up her sleeves." advised a Cooper in Arabian clothing with a mustache. Though it seems the Arabian Cooper was right when Emerald's body starts to glow with green spectral energy while Sly looked a bit nervous since that was new.

"You know... your right... why waste time when I can use it to beat you into submission... and you want to know what my wish will be if I win?... well... lets just say that you won't be a MR. Cooper anymore thanks to a few spells I know... you can probably guess what I can have you do after that right?... I may not be my sister Amethyst, but doesn't mean I can't lose a few V-Cards AND make you regret angering me when I break your soon to be female V-Card's in..." Emerald said with a scary smile on her face while the sound of something snapping was heard... it was such a perfect sound that no one would doubt that Emerald just fully snapped right now while many male ghosts, Bentley, Murray, well... even Sly gulped when they got the message.

"Uh...is it too late to call a timeout?"

"YES!" she yelled out before she lunged at him in a sudden blur and shoulder tackled him right against the wall, forming cracks and knocking the air out of him.

Sly coughed a bit a moment later though it was only thanks to raw luck when he fell to the ground at an angle which caused Emerald's fist to miss his head and well... a large part of the stadium was destroyed in that section and many ghosts had surprised looks at the strength while Emerald looks down at Sly with a fanged grin when she knew that one tackle did a lot of damage.

"Still think you have a chance beating me now!?" Emerald growled while she sent a fist towards Sly and it was only raw stubbornness helping Sly when he rolled away from the hit and was blasted away from Emerald when the shockwave of the hit sent him flying away from her and he crash lands near Bentley and Murray on their side of the arena, more exactly, Sly landed in the arena right below the stands where Bentley and Murray sat.

"SLY!" Bentley and Murray yelled with worry while Emerald slowly stood up from the small crater that she made from the impact she did and slowly walked out of it while Sly worked to get to his feet... if it was one thing he couldn't scoff off at, it was Emerald's strength and her magic... definitely a cut above her sisters... though... Sly was a quick adapter, and could already see a few weaknesses in Emerald's attacks... they were simple, even if Emerald was trying to calm down, her attacks were hard to make complex attacks with so the more power Emerald used, the worse her control got.

"Sly, you need to be on guard!"

"Already figured that out Bentley, but at this point I think I've got it handled." Though that was easier said then done when Sly was careful when he approached Emerald with his cane in hand, he knew a hit from Emerald would be pretty much a KO from him, even that shoulder tackle was painful in of itself.

Though one thing he knew was that he had to slowly whittle Emerald down and run down the clock which resulted in him using his cane to make counters to hit Emerald's head, each hit, though small in damage thanks to her scales being a natural armor, did work slowly since Emerald weakened it earlier when she tackled the wall earlier, all in all, 1 minute before the timer ran out, Emerald though still empowered was starting to get blurred vision thanks to how many times Sly hit her head which resulted in her hitting Sly less and less till she was practically missing him by large margins.

'Damn it! I need to finish this!' she thought, shaking her head to try and focus.

"Care to call in that time out now?" teased Sly.

That caused Emerald to growl and instead of focusing her power into her entire body, she focused it into her right fist and hits the ground, making a stronger shockwave that hit Sly hard and he flew away and hits the wall again... though it seemed that Emerald used most of her power and as a result, fell forward while Sly hits the ground and fell onto his front side right as the ghost raise a hand.

"THE TIME IS UP!, FIRST PERSON UP AND ON THEIR FEET WINS THE MATCH!" The ref yelled so all the ghosts and onlookers could see while Emerald tried and slowly worked her way onto all fours but fell back onto her front while Bentley and Murray were trying to encourage Sly to get to his feet.

"Come on Sly!, don't give up!, just get to your feet and you win!" Bentley said with a worried look on his face while Murray had a similar look on his face.

"Yeah man! Don't give up! You even got more of your ancestors to cheer for you so you know you gotta win this to get the copy back from Emerald!" Murray said while many of Sly's ancestors were indeed cheering Sly on.

"Come on partner! Don't go laying down like a dead possum in the desert!" called the outlaw Cooper.

"You come all this way to fight a fair maiden, and you let yourself fall like this? Have you no dignity?" called the knight Cooper. "A true Cooper would sooner fall in battle than this."

"Soldier! If you don't get up right now, I will come down there and personally use you as my punching bag for the afterlife! Get up!"

That caused Sly to get a strained smirk on his face while he forced himself on his hands and knees while his body aches, same with Emerald whose raw stubbornness helped her get to that state... everyone had wide eyes when they looked on when Emerald and Sly almost got to their feet... right before Emerald fell forward while Sly managed to get to his feet and used his cane to help steady himself and the Ghost held a hand to Sly.

"We have a winner! Sly Cooper of the Cooper clan! His prize is the replica Cooper Clan book, the Thievius Raccoonus and the right to give Mizz Emerald the one who summoned us to this place of existence one command of his choosing... though I'm sure all parties can agree to let both parties rest first before Sly cashes in his request, both parties deserved it for such an excellent fight, in the meantime before some of us either roam this world or go back to rest, it should be fitting that we all repair this place so that in case anyone else needs to use this area, it will be in serviceable conditions, any complaints Contestant Sly on the wait for your winning on the bet and complains Cooper clan on helping with repairs... many of you did help set this up so it should be fitting you at least help repair the damages right?" The Ref said while it went to get the replica book from Emerald's side and it floats to Sly to pass the replica book to Sly himself.

"I say, night night." spoke Sly, before promptly falling face down while gripping the copy, making his ancestors and pals shake their heads.

Time then went to many hours later, about 10 or so before Sly woke up on a bed back in the Orphanage he was based in for now and sat up with a groan... his body felt like it was trampled by a freaking herd of buffalo and then stomped on by a pile driver on repeat for hours... not even his fuckathon with Lillum was this bad in terms of soreness... at least Sly could move though.

"OW...oh man, and here I thought sex could ware me out. Ouch."

That is when he heard chuckling and looked over to see Obsidian sitting on a nearby chair.

"Well guess getting your ass handed to you by a sexy gator gal like Emerald would cause you to feel like that, heard you barely won by the skin of your teeth, so hows it feel to not only get the copy of your book back but also having the power to give Emerald one command no matter what?... relatively speaking since I doubt you could ask her to do anything pure evil... still my question stands... also as for why I'm here, I'm here to guard you in case Emerald woke up and came here to try and get payback on you, she woke up a bit before and is eating breakfast with everyone else right now if you want to join them." Obsidian said while he had an amused look in his eyes.

"Gee, and here I thought you were busy with Carmelita. Now you do bodyguarding?" teased Sly.

"Hehe, who do you think is keeping an eye on Emerald? Made a deal with Carmelita after I fucked her hard enough to make her limp, she makes sure that Emerald doesn't go berserk and I would give her some birth control and drop the assault charges I would have put on her for blasting my tail... pretty sure being suspected of anything would give a cop like her a bad image so why not use that to my advantage... besides considering I had her drooling at the sight of my cock after our fuck fest, doubt Carmelita will give you much trouble in the future... not only that you maybe busy since not only is Jade here, Amethyst is here as well and lets just say they want to join in on the fun with Emerald later, seems you lose one lady but get three in return... then again I could have Carmelita join in on the fun after breakfast but only if Lillum and I could join in as well but... considering you nearly had a crushed pelvis with Lillum alone... doubt you could handle all five ladies hehe." Emerald said while he was amused with how Sly was after his time with Lillum.

"Don't give me that image. I'm sore enough as is, I don't wanna pop a boner or I might just lose it." Sly sat back down with a sigh. "I think I might go on vacation. Who knew it would take three sisters to make me say that?"

"Well considering you took down Clockwerk and got all the pages back to the thievius Racconus AND took on three magical sisters who were on par or surpassed Mizz Ruby of the fiendish Five and got luck with one of them, the possible former love of your life if you can't take her and three gator sisters at the same time, my wife, and they could be having your kids... not necessarily all three out of five would have your kids and then there is the possibility you would have the other two gem named sisters worshipping the Cooper clan males lower cane hehe... point is after all that... pretty sure you deserve a vacation and since Carmelita would be a bit busy with me... well... doubt you can be interrupted in other countries since she is the main reason you normally run right?" Obsidian said while he smirks at Sly.

"Point taken." admitted Sly while closing his eyes. 'I just hope Emerald doesn't lose it if I make it out of this bed.'

"Well surprisingly enough she is surprisingly calm... even surprised Carmelita as well with how calm she was when Emerald woke, kinda thinking she lost on purpose in the arena or if not, hoped you would win despite the odds... I mean not only did you beat her sisters so to speak, you took Emerald of all Gem sisters down... guess she was looking for a strong male or something since I overheard the three sisters talking about you passing the tests and being worthy... guess you were played man if this was their end goal." Obsidian said while he grins at Sly.

"Well coming from you, I expect to hear you congratulating me or calling me a sucker."

"Hmmm... would say both... anyway I'll let the others know your awake, Murray is making breakfast this time with Lillum's help so expect some good eats, need some support to the kitchen or does the all powerful Sly cooper have enough control to walk down the stairs and not fall?" Obsidian said with an amused tone to his voice when he stood up and stretched his body.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Sly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Obsidian smirks before he starts walking out of the room. "Try saying that when you actually walk downstairs to the first floor... you are on the third after all." Obsidian said before he exited the room and left Sly alone.

"Heh, shows what he knows. This Cooper is too stubborn to let stairs get to him."

Though... while he did have success with the first set of stairs to the second level thanks to his canes support... he accidentally fell down the stairs when a kid left a lego piece on the which caused Sly to scream on the way down while he held his foot and many looked out after hearing Sly crash at the bottom of the stairs and Obsidian had an amused look on his face.

"Should have watched where you were going Sly, you never know what could be on those stairs." Obsidian said before he went back into the kitchen after making sure Sly would live from that fall.

"Ow...duly noted." he groaned before forcing himself back up while swearing he heard a crack and winced. 'Oh that's gonna hit me when I get old.'

"You mean before or after Emerald, Amethyst, and Jade break your spine in?" Lillum said before she giggles while on one side of the table, Carmelita, shockingly without her shock pistol, chuckles at Sly's misfortune.

"Hehe, better for me so I won't have to worry about him stealing anymore, pretty sure his new ladies will keep him busy." Carmelita said while Lillum smirks at her.

"Hey, considering we have no idea whose kid you're having, better not laugh or you could be having a raccoon or wolf hybrid in nine months... remember, don't cause trouble with Sly for a few days and I'll hand over my morning after pills and birth control so you won't have to worry about a kid... unless you want one after all." Lillum said while Carmelita blushed a bit and shuts up for now. "That's what I thought."

"Don't be so sure Carmelita. Nothings been said just yet, and you'd miss me too much if I suddenly stopped." smirked Sly.

"Oh really?... I'll admit the chases were fun since you give a challenge unlike other criminals but do you know how badly my boss chewed me out every time you get away?, try imagining if your turtle friend yelled at you for every botched heist you do and tell me it doesn't get annoying and repetitive, if it wasn't for my skills with other missions, pretty sure I would have been fired thanks to you." Carmelita said before she looked away from Sly fully.

"Not my fault, you're the persistent one. Of course I will miss our chases, but something tells me those two are gonna keep you well busy." he winked making her blush.

"Hehe, well better not taunt her Sly, these three are going to keep you busy as well so you might as well plan a training plan for Sly jr or Slyette a few years from now... times 3." Obsidian said while he walked by Sly after placing some breakfast in front of the raccoon while Amethyst, Jade, and to a lesser extent Emerald smirk when he realized that while Obsidian had Lillum and possibly Carmelita... Sly had a jinx magnet based woman... a lustful woman who was either at or surpassed Lillum's lust and he had yet to get a round with her... and Emerald, one of the tougher fights in his life and possibly the strongest being here next to Murray without her powering up.

"Well we'll have to wait and see. Speaking of which, where are those three?" asked Sly digging into the food.

"Guess the fall must have shaken your brain, they are over there talking, saw Emerald smirk a bit at the training the Sly jr or Slyette thing." Obsidian said while he pointed at a corner which made many look to see the sisterly trio talking quietly to one another about something.

"Oh...I knew that."

"I'm sure ya did."

"Well anyway Sly, the Mizz sisters wanted to speak with you privately away from here... you can probably get why but just in case... want seconds since you may need the energy?" Obsidian said while he smirks at Sly while offering to make the thief a bit more so he would have the energy to survive what is about to happen.

"Oh ha ha ha, funny."

"Thank you, I try my best, anyway you want seconds or you good for now?" Obsidian said while Sly looked at the sisters and back at Emerald.

"Might... as well get seconds before I leave for a bit." Sly said which caused Obsidian to nod his head.

"Alright, second plate coming up, want the eggs scrambled or just flipped and what not?" Obsidian asked while he walked to the stove.

"Surprise me."

"Aright." Obsidian said which resulted in Sly eating his fill of eggs and bacon before Sly was seen a bit later walking out of the orphanage with a full stomach and was looking for the Mizz sisters, a ghost was leading him away from it and from what he could tell it was a bit away from the orphanage.

All in all the ghost led Sly to a house that looked a bit old but was well taken care of and the ghost floated away after making sure that Sly was at the front door.

"Well, time to meet my maker, or makers." When Sly entered the house, he was greeted by Jade who was wearing a tank top and shorts when she saw him at the doorway.

"Hey Sly, sorry about the impromptu meeting point, had some ghosts work on this place to make it presentable for what will happen... my sisters will be here soon so want a drink?, I made tea recently." Jade said while she smiles at Sly in a caring way.

"That all depends, you don't have something in it do you?" he joked.

"Well I could have put an aphrodisiac in it or sleeping pills but no, I wouldn't be that bad after what you did to me and you did win against my other sisters, though if you want I could make a game out of this to pass the time by having three teas set out, and one has a drug in it that will make your cock pretty hard... want to take the risk?, would be a good way to pass the time and if you win, nothing happens, if you lose, you get to be harder then you normally would be." Jade said while she smirks at Sly.

"Pass, even I have my limits." he admitted with his own smirk.

"What?, you know I have lots of bad luck coming my way unless I use those jinx orbs... maybe if you win I could give you a prize but... nah I doubt it would be worth the trouble, I'll get you some normal tea instead." Jade said while she starts walking away from the Cooper clan member.

'Phew, that's exactly why I wanted to pass. No telling what bad luck would happen if I took the chance.' Though as he followed Jade, he saw her ass swaying too and fro in her shorts and while she got some tea for Sly, his eyes were drawn to her while she worked to make it and he could have been imagining things but was she teasing Sly the entire time?

Though before he could ask about that he heard the front door open.

"Hey Jade, we're here." Amethyst said while she and Emerald walked in and saw Sly sitting at a table while he was sipping some tea Jade made for him while she had her own cup.

"Hey there Sly, have sweet dreams about me~"

Sly chuckles before he winked at Amethyst. "Well considering that you would hold off on things until I beat your sister and since I did... just wondering what kind of prize a sexy gator like you could give me... and since I can give Emerald here one order..." Sly said before he trailed off with an amused tone to his voice.

Said gator blushed and looked away with a huff with her arms crossed.

"Aw, someone's being shy~" sang Amethyst.

"Oh shut it! If it was a fight to the death we would be having a VERY different conversation long ago over a certain Raccoon's grave." Emerald growled out while she glared at her sister and Jade sighs.

"Look can we all just get along while we are here?, I had to make special seals to prevent my luck from messing with us and I'm not sure how long they will hold out." Jade said with a half lidded look on her face while she sipped her own drink.

"Fine." huffed the oldest while Amethyst walked over to Sly with a seductive look.

Sly looked at her with a smirk and turned on his seat to look at Amethyst. "So, what now?, granted I may have an idea but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so..." Sly said before Amethyst gripped his shirt with her right hand and just pulled him in for a kiss for a moment which shut Sly up before she pulled her head back and grins at him.

"Just shut up and follow us for the time of your life... bedroom is this way." Amethyst said while she lets go of Sly and starts walking away from him while Emerald and Jade follow suit.

"Already? I'm not so sure my balls have enough juice in them yet."

"Hehe... oh don't worry, I brought a little something to help that, the other Emerald or Obsidian as he's called for now helped me test it while you were asleep... it pretty much puts your body in a constant state of heat but allows you to keep your wits about you... hehe, your nuts will be so packed with sperm that you'll be begging the three of us to empty them again and again, and best of all Obsidian was able to have enough energy to do other things once this potion runs it course." Amethyst said while she pulled out a small bottle with a liquid in it and showed it to Sly.

"...shit."

Amethyst chuckles before she gestured for Sly to follow her while she and her sisters entered a nearby room which left Sly alone when he realized he couldn't run from this or his masculinity would be questioned since three willing... Well two willing and one partly willing woman was coming onto him for a good time.

'Ok, either back away and make a break for it, or dive right in and have a foursome.'

Sly weighed the options but he did want to see what Amethyst could do and he did get to give one command to Emerald and he already had fun with Jade so...

"Hehe... looks like it's a possible death by Snu snu for me today." Sly said when he got up after he drank the rest of his tea and he walked to the door where the three sisters are. "Hang on girls, here I come!"

When Sly opened the door, he saw to some surprise that Jade, Amethyst, and Emerald were in Lingerie somehow... either ghosts helped them change quickly or it was a magic thing, either way all three sisters were on the bed and looked sexy as hell while their outfits barely hid their most important parts from view.

"Hehe, see something you like Ringtail?" Amethyst said while she smirked at Sly, aside from the color difference showing the color of the gem their name represents, light green for Jade, Dark Green for Emerald, and Purple for Amethyst, the Lingerie all matched style wise.

Sly smirked when he saw the trio and without hesitation, he entered the room and closed the door before the scene faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	35. Malachite and Steven part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Malachite and Steven part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Malachite yawned as she lazily opened her eyes, slightly annoyed by the sun shining on them from her spot outside Steven's house on the beach. She grumbled and tried turning on her side with her back to it, closing her eyes to get back to sleep.

As she tried to go back to sleep, she didn't see the teenager running towards her, pizza boxes in hand.

'Ten more minutes, maybe twenty is all I'm asking…' She thought before she began to feel someone poke her.

"Um, excuse me, miss? Can you move, I need to drop off Steven's pizza and you're blocking the door."

The fusion's eyes snapped open with her letting out a growl, rising up and overshadowing the teen who gulped as Malachite looked down at them with a snarl. "What was that?"

"I uh, I needed you to move, you were blocking the stairs to Steven's door, and I couldn't get him his food." Kiki said with a gulp.

"Oh, alright." The fusion yawned and rubbed her eyes while moving over to the house and tried tapping on the door with her finger. "Steven. Pizzas here."

"Yay! Pizza!" He cheered as he opened his door and rushed down to Kiki. "Thanks Kiki."

"No problem Steven." Replied the girl as Steven handed her the money and handed over the boxes. "Enjoy."

"Thanks!" He beamed as Kiki ran off while Malachite leaned her head down and picked up the scent of fresh pizza. "Mmmm, smells great! Hey, Malachite, do you want some?"

"I'm always hungry for pizza." she grinned as Steven pulled out a slice and tossed it up before watching her snatch it up easily with a hum. "Mmmm, still nice and hot."

"So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked, sitting down and grabbing his own slice.

"Wanna play Tsunami again?"

"Mmmm, nah, last time Pearl made me take three showers after all the sand got stuck in my hair and clothes." He said with a groan before getting an idea. "Hey, Kiki saw you when she dropped off the pizza, right?"

"Well obviously."

"Then that means the town knows about you, you don't have to hide here anymore." he said with a smile.

Malachite paused as the gears in her head began to turn. She slowly began to give a wide grin with a glint. "You know what this means?"

"Yep." He said with a smile. "We can go to the arc-"

"We can go on a date!" She cheered, throwing her arms up in the air and let out an excited yell which shook the ground a little while Steven went wide eyed momentarily and coughed, rubbing his chest and looking a little pink around the cheeks.

"A-A date? Do yo-oof!" He cried as a large blue hand shot down, grabbing him. He found himself pulled up and rubbed against her chin.

"Oh it's about time! I was getting tired of waiting for the day to come, but it's finally here!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh I knew you'd be the one to ask first!"

"Y-Yeah…" He muttered out while going more red and found himself set down with Malachite looking giddy. "Uh, before we work out details, we better finish the pizza before it goes cold."

"Oh! Right, once it's gone we can plan our date!" She said as she looked at the pizza before getting an idea. 'If I eat it all in one bite then we can have the date right now!'

"Bingo." He gave a thumbs up and moved to grab another slice, only to find a tongue lash out and grab the box and yank it up, with him still holding it. "WAH!" and found himself in Malachite's mouth, again.

"Mmmm~" she let out, eyes closed before feeling something wriggly, saw Steven gone, and paled as she stuck her tongue out to show Steven soaked in saliva. She picked him off and looked guilty. "Sorry Steven, I guess I wasn't watching where my tongue went, again."

"Yeah…. We really need to work on that…" he groaned as he sat up. "I didn't even get any pizza."

"If you want I could get some back." She offered before opening her mouth and went to stick her hand down it.

"No! No, no, it's fine, I'll just get some on our date." He sighed, his cheeks turning red again. "But uh, let's hold off. I need to get another shower."

"Really? Can't I just dunk you in the ocean quick?" She groaned with a pout.

"Don't worry, I'll be out in no time." He promised as he headed back into the house. "I promise, just wait here, ok?"

"Ugh, oh fine." She groaned before laying down on her stomach with her arms crossed. 'Stupid tiny door and tiny fragile structure, if it was bigger I could follow him.'

Steven headed back inside and saw Amethyst laughing while Pearl looked furious and Garnet was on the side sipping coffee.

"Amethyst take that back!"

"Nuh huh."

"I mean it, take back what you said!"

"Naaaah, this is too hilarious." smirked Amethyst before jumping when Pearl made a grab at her and she took off running.

"Get back here!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Steven asked as he made his way to his room to get a fresh change of clothes for after his shower.

"Yo Steven! Pearl was-"

"Quiet!"

"Make me!"

Steven saw the two gems start wrestling with Pearl trying to smile innocently.

"Steven, Amethyst here is...suffering from sleep deprivation. She's babbling all over the place, I'll just take her to her room so she can rest and start talking NORMAL." Pearl said as the purple gem struggled to get free.

"Lia-mph!"

"Ah, ok…. Garnet, what's going on?" He asked as Pearl's pale face somehow got paler.

"Pearl was looking at a magazine with wedding stuff and-"

"Garnet no!"

"-she was wondering what looked good if you and Malachite ever wanted one. Then Amethyst started teasing her about how you wouldn't have her get involved because she's...Pearl."

"Garnet!" Pearl groaned, her face heating up to a new shade of blue. "You didn't have to tell him that…"

"If I didn't, Amethyst would have let it slip." She said calmly. "Steven, you should hurry with your shower, all signs point to Malachite trying something foolish if you take too long."

"Already ahead of you." He replied as he got fresh new clothes and went to the bathroom. "I'll be out shortly."

"Ok." Pearl called before he closed the door. She waited a moment before turning to Garnet. "So, what do Steven and Malachite have planned today?"

"Ah ah, can't say." She smirked, wagging a finger. "That's for the future to tell."

"In other words, she doesn't want you to stalk them." Snickered Amethyst.

"I would not stalk them!" She guffawed, offended.

"Remember the time she took him out to sea? You were trying to get Lion to follow them."

"That was….purely to show Lion some of the creatures of the sea he should NOT eat. With him who knows what he might try and eat if he got too hungry."

"What about the time she took him to the Beta kindergarten to show him Jasper's hole?" Amethyst piped up.

"I was going to collect some rock samples to study any long term effects they might have."

"What about when they went to talk to Peridot and she roped them into going with her to a junkyard to cart away some large garbage she wanted for her inventions? You willingly followed them to a place full of filth and ended up falling into some, remember?"

Pearl grimaced and shuddered before shaking her head. "That was….to….try and find any gems that might have been trapped in some of the piles. For all we know they were trapped and couldn't form a body, therefore if I happened upon one I could bubble them before they ran wild."

"Then you wouldn't mind accompanying Amethyst to the landfill, she heard something about a hidden stash of bad video games buried there. Plus your theory might be right, so you won't mind digging through some more garbage, right?" Garnet asked with a small smile.

"Yeah Pearly, unless of course you DO got a problem with all that messy, smelly, mushy gunk." Smirked Amethyst with Pearl slowly turning green.

"No…..no….I…. uh…." She stammered, trying to find some way out.

CRASH

"Oh, look at that, a distraction! It came from the front...door?" Pearl said as she quickly turned, only to see Malachite with her fingers through the now destroyed doorway.

"Whoops." She pulled them out. "Sorry!"

"Sup Malachite, waiting for Steven to get all clean?" Asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, I was just trying to see if I could fit in, I'm sick of not being able to come in." She groaned.

"Why don't you just shapechange then?"

"Shape-what?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait… do you not know how?" Garnet asked in surprise. 'Huh, that actually makes some sense, on Homeworld we are taught to stick to our stations, there aren't many instances where shapeshifting is approved.'

"Is it like the time I got my shades?"

"Nah, it's way different. Like this." Amethyst glowed before turning into a tabby cat. "Try it."

"Wait, what?!" She gaped as she stared at Amethyst. "How?!"

"Malachite, we're gems, our physical bodies are made of light, meaning we can change our size and shape at will, but there is a limit." Garnet warned. "You need to have strong focus and mental control to keep it together. If you don't, it can greatly backfire."

"Yeah, plus the longer you hold a shape the harder it is." Amethyst said as she changed back. "Plus the larger your regular size is the harder it is to stay small, right Garnet?"

"That's right."

"But I can get small, right?"

"You'd need lots and lots of practice."

Malachite groaned and crossed her arms. "I don't have time to practice."

"Well you can't just get the hang of it right away."

"But I need to if I want to get smaller now!"

"You need time to get it down, it's not that easy." Garnet said calmly. "You'll get the hang of it in time."

"But I do-" She started when the bathroom door opened.

"Alright, I'm done Malachite, we can g- what happened to the door?!"

"Pearl did it!" She said quickly as said gem squawked in indignation.

"Yup, sure was." nodded Amethyst.

"Yes." Garnet said with a nod as Pearl looked around in shock.

"That's completely untrue!"

"Pearl, you said it's bad to lie. Can you fix the door while me and Malachite are gone?"

"But I….they….she!" She sputtered as Steven walked out of the house and towards the smiling fusion.

"You ready to go Steven?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"You betcha." He said before seeing her start to shoot her hand out towards him. "Whoa, I can just walk next to you!"

"But I can carry you easy." She pouted. "Why wouldn't you want me to carry you?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wanna keep using my legs without making you carry me all the time." He said as she frowned before sighing.

"Fine…"

"We'll be back later guys." He called as the gems waved goodbye with Pearl still trying to argue her innocence.

"But I'm innocent! INNOCENT!"

"I know Pearl, but I had to find a reason to keep you here."

She gave an unamused look while Amethyst yawned.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to the dump, see ya later."

"Well, you have two options Pearl, fix the door or go to the dump."

Pearl sighed and walked over to the kitchen. "Let me get the screwdriver."

Meanwhile with Steven and Malachite they were heading down the beach towards town.

"So, what are we going to do on our date Steven?"

"I figured we could start off with a couple of donuts to get us rearing to go, then stop on by the carnival for some games, and then wrap the day up with a nice swim. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great!" She said as she looked over at the donut store. "Great, they even have one my size!"

"Uh, actually that's meant for decoration." Steven said only for her to rush forward. "Wait, no, Malachite, stop!"

"I wonder if it tastes just as good as pizza." She mused as she licked her lips before grabbing the oversized 'donut' and bit into it. Her eyes widened as she ripped some of it off before she chewed a little, then promptly spat the stuff to the side and stuck her tongue out. "Bleck! This tastes terrible!"

"That's because it's fake Malachite!" He cried as Lars and Sadie ran out of the store.

"Steven! What's going on?" asked Lars with a frown.

"Sorry, we're just having a bit of a misunderstanding!"

"She DOES know we sell real donuts inside right? I mean we have plenty that were just made." Sadie remarked while Malachite wiped at her mouth.

"Gimme, gimme! I need to get that bad donut taste out of my mouth." She said as she let go of it, watching as it creaked before topping over.

Lars groaned while Steven gave a bashful smile.

"Sorry."

"Now I remember why I was thinking of getting a new job."

"C'mon, let's just get them some donuts." Sadie said as she shook her head. 'Good thing this place has gem insurance.'

Steven went inside and bought a couple dozen donuts in boxes and headed outside with Malachite sitting down.

"Donuts, donuts, donuts, donuts!" She chanted eagerly.

"You remind me of when I was little." He chuckled while grabbing one of the boxes and opened it. "I used to go nuts on these."

Malachite carefully took one before popping in her mouth.

"So? What do you think?"

"It tastes more….what's the word? It doesn't taste like pizza, but something else." She said with a hum. "It's pretty small too."

"That's why I got a few dozen to make up for it." He said as he pushed her several more boxes. "Dig right in."

"Don't mind if I do~" She grabbed them all with one hand and popped them in her mouth, munching on them all with ease before gulping them down. "Mmmm, not bad but I think I prefer pizza."

"Well it never hurts to try other stuff, otherwise you won't know what you're missing out." He said with a shrug as she stared at him.

'He's right… if I don't try something it'll never happen, so I should try shrinking down.' She thought before she closed her eyes and envisioned herself being smaller. 'Think small, think small! Tiny, puny… Amethyst!'

Steven munched on his own donut with a hum of satisfaction. "So, you wanna head to the boardwalk now Malachite?" he asked as he looked up only to see her eyes closed as she looked like she was concentrating. "Malachite?"

'Small, tiny, puny.' She thought as she kept focusing, not noticing her form beginning to glow.

"Malachite?" He asked worryingly as she began to suddenly shrink. "Malachite?! Are you unfusing?!"

'Just think small thoughts!'She thought as she got smaller and smaller. 'Just a small version of myself, this should be easy, right?!'

"Malachite!" Steven called as the gem kept shrinking and shrinking until she suddenly stopped. "Malachite? Are you ok?"

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was just a little bit taller than Garnet, and the fact the ground was closer than usual. "It...It worked!"

"Malachite, how did y-oof!" He cried as he was pulled into a hug by the ecstatic fusion.

"I did it! I did it I did it I did it!" She laughed happily as she hugged him tightly. "I shrunk down! YES!"

"That's great." he let out in a groan from the squeeze she was putting on him. "I didn't know you could shapeshift, this is great! This will definitely make the day a lot easier."

"Hahahaha! Let's go wild!" She laughed as she let him free of her hug. "So, what's first?"

"To the boardwalk!" he cheered with his fists pumped.

"Alright!" She said with a grin. 'This is going to be great!'

(Later)

'This is so boring!' She thought with a bored expression as she watched Steven roll a ball up to several holes with it landing on one as several tickets came from the game. 'I've fought in intense battles for weeks on end, I've flown through the air, so how can tossing these balls into holes be fun?'

"We sure are bringing in a lot of tickets. You want a turn now?" Steven asked as he turned to her with a grin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." She said as she took one of the balls. 'Ok, this can't be that hard.' She thought as she hefted her arm back before launching the ball into one of the holes…. And through the back of the machine. "Like that?"

"N-Not quite…" Steven said as his face paled. 'Oh man, Mr. Smiley isn't going to like this.'

"Oh, should I have tossed it like you?"

"Yeah, maybe a little softer." He said as he looked at the broken machine.

"Huh? Why would I throw it softer?"

"Well, you weren't supposed to break the machine."

"I thought it was tougher than that." She huffed.

"Um, maybe we should go somewhere else before Mr. Sm-"

"Steven! What did you do to my skee-ball machine?!"

"Uh-oh, we gotta go, now!"

"Why?" She asked before he took her hand and began to lead her out of the arcade.

"Just trust me!"

"Aw man! This is what I get for not getting insurance!" groaned Mr. Smiley.

"So, what next Steven?" Malachite asked as they left the arcade. 'Hopefully something more exciting.'

"Um, uh…. Uh…." Steven said as he spotted Mr. Smiley coming out of the arcade after them. "How about a swim in the ocean?"

"Now you're talking." She said with a grin as she took him in her arms and began to dash towards the edge of the boardwalk. "Cannonball!"

"WHOOO!" Steven called as they splashed into the ocean. "Alright!"

"Steven, get back here, someone has to pay for my machine!" Yelled Mr. Smiley shaking his fist in the air.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" He called before leaning over to Malachite. "Can you make me an air bubble and dive us down really deep?"

"Ha, you make it sound like it's hard." She chuckled as she made the water form around him in a dome before she grabbed him and dived down. She swam down while manipulating the dome to follow while Steven sat down and sighed in relief.

"That's better. So, do you want to have some fun down here?" He asked as she smiled.

"Oh yeah? You think you're up for it? I mean, I AM in my element here." She said with a grin. "How about a game of tag? Or maybe hide and seek, or maybe-" She started to list off before her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Hey Steven, you remember that story you told me, about how you and that girl got stuck in your bubble down here, and how you could breathe in it?"

"You mean Connie?"

"Yeah, her." She said with a small frown before shaking her head. "That's not important, what is important is if you can make that bubble again."

"Well, maybe, but I'd need to really focus."

"You can do it, I believe in you! And if you do manage it I have a few ideas on some games we can play." She grinned with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Ok, sure, just give me a second." Steven said as he closed his eyes and began to focus, missing the look on her face. 'I wonder what games she's talking about.' He thought as he kept focusing before the bubble lit up around him. "There we go, now what's the g-waaaaah!" He cried as Malachite smacked the bubble sending it rolling away.

"Catch!" She laughed. "Or is it tage? The idea is you try to get away from me~"

"It's tag!" he called out as he went spinning around the bubble. "Catch me if you can!"

"Will do~" she grinned and began swimming after him using all her limbs as he started bouncing against some of the underwater rock formations.

Steven tried to keep control of the bubble as he bounced around, but he began to feel like he was in a hamster ball trying to escape from a tiger in a raging river as the currents carried him along. He got pulled one way and fell on his back, before another current made him roll onto his stomach as the water narrowly kept him from Malachite's reach.

"I'm gonna get you Steven~" She laughed with a feral grin as she made a grab at him, barely missing and destroying a rock outcropping with her swipe.

Steven however braced himself and started running to ride with the currents, leading to him going over her head with a smirk. "Missed me!"

"I won't next time, and once I catch you you're mine!" She laughed with a grin.'This is much better than that stupid human arcade!'

Steven went rolling across the sea floor bottom and began to slow down. "Uh-oh." he said as he tried to speed up, but he was no longer going downhill or getting help from the current. 'I'm a sitting duck!'

"I have you now!" Laughed Malachite who landed on the bottom with a crash, causing his bubble to rise up before it was grabbed by Malachite swimming over and wrapping her arms around it. "I GOT YOU!"

"Hehe, I guess you di-wah!" he cried as she tossed him up before catching him again with a grin. "W-What was that?"

"Now that I caught you we can have some fun!" She chuckled with a grin as she began to glow before she tossed him up again.

"Uh, Malachite?" Steven asked as he looked down to see her growing back to her normal size as he began to fall back down towards her. "You're back to normal size." He called as she caught him.

"No I'm not I'm… small?' She said as she looked down to see that she was back to normal. "NO! Damn it!"

"Well look on the bright side, you kept it together pretty well for your first time." He said as he tried to comfort her.

"No! I was supposed to stay small for our date, now I'm this big dumb gem that can't be with you, I can't fit in your house, I can barely hug you right like this!" She cried out closing her eyes while holding the bubble in her hands as she sat down. "All I wanted...was to make things fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Steven. I'm giant compared to you and everyone else. I wanted to try and be small so we could have real fun like a couple around your home and amongst all the other small people. I didn't want to risk the chance at destroying everything, because….I was scared you'd hate me." She admitted while her lips quivered and her voice cracked. "When I'm like this I'm a danger to you, it's hard to be careful around you, heck I almost ate you earlier on accident!"

Steven looked away at the reminder, but looked up and put his hand against his bubble. "Malachite, I could never hate you."

"Steven, I could crush the pier just from walking across it, imagine what would happen if I tripped."

"Well I trust you not to hurt me, I care about you and I know you care about me, you would never hurt me." He smiled as the fusion looked down at him. "It's sweet you wanted to be small for me, but honestly? I don't think it suited you. Sure things started out bumpy, but we managed to make it pretty far. That's why I prefer you to be who you are, and be the size you feel comfy in."

"R-Really?" She asked with a blush. "You… like me like this, all big and dangerous?"

"I like Malachite, and that is part of you, how could I dislike any part of you?"

The fusion stared at him before promptly hugging him against her chest. "Oh Steven!" She cried out in happiness. "You have no idea how much that means to me!"

He smiled, blushing a little since he was so close to her cleavage, but that's when he felt a small rumble through the water, making him turn his head to look in the darkness. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She asked as she looked around before feeling something watching them. She grew serious and got back on her hand-feet. "We're not alone."

Steven looked around with neither seeing any movement and was getting a creepy vibe from being surrounded by so much darkness. "M-Maybe we should head back up."

"Agreed, let's go, we can have fun on the surface." She said as she began to move towards the shore. But what she didn't see was the large shadow darting out and snatching the bubble, before Steven cried out.

"Malachite!"

She turned and went wide eyed seeing the pink bubble get dragged away into the darkness. "NO! STEVEN! GIVE HIM BACK!" She roared as she raised her arms and moved forward, several chains of condensed water lashing out to where Steven disappeared. She felt them grab something and started pulling them. "Give me him back!"

"Malachite!" Steven called from the darkness as she kept pulling.

"Don't worry Steven!" She called out while using her legs to swim towards the shore, feeling the thing trying to thrash out of the chains. "I'll get you back in no time!" She called as she felt herself nearing the surface. "I'll drag that monster onto the shore and kill it myself!"

The light began to make it easier to see what it was as she got out of the water and kept pulling, seeing it was a large blue fish creature with sharp teeth, with Steven's bubble between them and trying to swim out of the chains around its body.

"NO! Spit him out, spit him out!" She roared as she rushed forward and tackled the fish.

It thrashed harder as Malachite grabbed at it's jaws and tried opening them.

"I'll rip your head off if that's what it takes!"

"Malachite be careful! It's not a normal fish!"

"No shit, it tried to eat you!" She cried as she punched it in the face, making it lose its grip on Steven's bubble, causing him to fall to the ground safely.

"Not that, I mean it's a gem." He spoke while pointing at the side, showing a teardrop shaped gem.

"I don't care if it's an alien, it tried to eat you, so I won't hold back." She lifted a hand, causing water to propel it into the air before bringing out Jasper's helmet, and brought it down against the fish right into the shore, kicking up a huge dust cloud. There was a large poofing sound as the dust cleared to show the gem lying on the sand. "There… it's done."

"Great, I'll bubble it." Steven said as he made the bubble around him pop.

"Why? This thing tried to eat you, make a meal out of you. I say we smash it." Spoke Malachite making a fist.

"Nooo! We can't!" he cried out as he rushed over to the gem. "We don't do that here!"

"But Steven-"

"No. It might have been a wild animal, but it's still a gem. It's like all the others we bubble, it just needs some time to rest for a while until we find a way to fix them all."

"...Fine, but I'm only letting you do it because I love you." She huffed.

Steven blushed with a smile before bubbling the gem and sent it away. "Thank you."

"It's fine, but it'll cost you." She said as she gave him a feral grin.

"Cost me what?"

"Cuddle time~" She said as she launched her hands down to grab him.

Steven braced himself as he was grabbed and picked up near the fusion who rubbed her cheek against his own. "Ok, ok, we can cuddle." He said with a small smile.

"Good, because I'd say that's the perfect way to end this date." She said with a smile before moving him. "Now give me a kiss~"

"I thought people didn't kiss on the first date." He blushed with a nervous chuckle.

"Well I'm not people, I'm Malachite~" She laughed before moving her lips closer as Steven tried to stick his own out, before finding his face covered by her own.

CHU~

'Does this even count as me kissing her?' He wondered, unable to speak up while Malachite felt bliss right now.

'This is heaven, I never want this to end~' She thought, both of them unaware they now had an audience.

"Oh...my….word." Muttered Pearl covering her mouth.

"Whooo, nice going Steven." Amethyst laughed.

"Saw this coming a month away." Garnet said as she adjusted her shades. "This was always going to happen."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"What would you have done Pearl?"

"Probably tried giving him a hundred tips on what to do, or tag along on their date." Chuckled Amethyst.

"Only to keep him safe!"

"He needed to do this on his own."

"But he's still so young to be dating."

"So how many dates have you been on again?"

"W-Well, uhhhh…."

"I thought so, if anything Steven should be giving you advice."

"Hey, I should go and give Malachite advice for another date. Maybe give her an idea to try out a bikini, Steven would REALLY like that." Grinned Amethyst.

"Don't give her ideas!" Pearl squealed as Garnet just chuckled.

'She'll lose her mind when they fuse in the future.'


	36. Rangiku and Toshiro V2

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Rangiku and Toshiro V2

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightning flashed in the dark sky, an eternal storm surrounded a giant, old castle in the middle of a dark forest. Inside the castle was some of the most well known monsters in all of history….minus a few exceptions. Most of them kept to their own parts of the castle, thought there were a few exceptions.

"Rangiku, get back here, that's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it." Laughed the figure as they ducked behind a corner. "If you want it come and get it~"

"You're gonna get it alright!" Growled the figure as they rounded the corner to show that they were Toshiro, the werewolf who was covered in a layer of white fur that ran up his legs and arms, with doglike paws on the end of each appendage with a pair of dog ears on his head along with a fluffy white tail waving behind him.

"Oh really? I wonder what it is." Laughed the first one, shown to be Rangiku, the witch with a black dress that showed her inner breast cleavage that barely covered her nipples with long black leather boots with strings going across the front, a black witch hat with a white ribbon, and a matching cape. "What's the puppy going to do, nip at me~?" She laughed as she held up her prize, a large piece of ham attached to a bone.

"I'm not a puppy! I'm a wolfman!" He growled before he started running on all fours, gaining speed on her.

"Oh come on, of course you're a puppy, you're the right size and you're so cute~" She laughed before letting out a whistle, summoning a broom that sped down the hall towards her. She jumped up and landed on it before she went farther ahead of him, making him growl and try to pour on the juice. "Thanks for the meal~"

"It's not yours, and I didn't give it to you!" He yelled out before she went through a pair of double doors, which slammed shut behind her, leading to him trying to skid to a stop, only to crash right into them. "Ack!" He groaned as he rubbed his head. "Damn it, you can't keep stealing my meals Rangiku!"

"Well of course, but I can still help myself to the extra tasty ones, like this ham." She chuckled from inside the room. "Don't worry, I'll leave you a nice treat in your bowl as payment~"

"I am not eating out of a bowl!" He roared as he tried pounding at the doors. "I'll get you for this!"

"Don't you still need to get me for the last ten times I bested you?" She asked teasingly as she began to cut up the ham. "You know, I'm starting to think you like it when I best you."

Toshiro growled with gritted teeth before turning with a huff. "Keep the ham, but you better watch your back from now on! I'll get you back even if it kills me!"

"Ok, ok, see you later puppy~" She called as he began to march away angrily.

'That cocky witch has gone too far. I'm going to get the drop on her and get the last laugh.' He thought as he began to brainstorm. 'What can I do to get even with her, she's humiliated me so many times that I have to return the favor.'

He walked down the hall and took a few turns before entering his room and locked it, then ran over to his desk with paper. "Alright, now then, what to try first?" He mused as he picked up a quill. "Hmmmm, maybe a trap, I could do something that could temporarily ruin her looks, maybe some slime or a pie to the face?"

He started to slowly make notes while Rangiku herself hummed as she ate a piece of the ham.

"Mmmmm~. Toshiro definitely knows how to get the good stuff~" She hummed happily before looking back at the ham. "Maybe I went too far this time, maybe I should send some back to him… oh! I know the perfect way to do so and have some fun~"

(Later)

Toshiro tip-toed over near the door to Rangiku's door with a bucket in hand and a ladder in the other. After setting it up he opened the door and set the bucket on top of it carefully, then got off before taking the ladder and ducked around the corner with a smirk. 'Alright, once Rangiku leaves her room, the slime will fall all over her, drenching her, and then I'll be the one who's won after jumping out.'

As he chuckled he began to smell something good coming from the door, something that made him pause. 'Is… is that mashed potatoes and gravy and… cooked ham?' He thought as a small slot on the bottom of the door opened up as a large dog dish was slid through it. He peered around and felt himself start to drool from the smell. 'It smells….amazing...and looks so...no! Don't get distracted! You need to...focus….' He thought as he kept staring at it as he realized his name was written on the bowl. 'She made this for me… no, I can't, she's trying to get me to eat out of a dog bowl, I am not a dog….but…'

His stomach growled which made him gulp and slowly step out. 'Then again, I did miss lunch, and it would be a waste of good food….one quick bite.' He thought as he began to slowly move towards the bowl, but as he got closer the smell got stronger and he began to hurry up until he was running towards the bowl as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop on all fours, bumping the door as he leaned down, but before he could take a bite, he found himself coated in the slime from the bucket. "Gah! Damnit!"

"Toshiro, is that you? How do you like your meal?" Rangiku called as she began to open the door, only to pause at the sight in front of her.

Toshiro stood up with a frown, with his fur soaked in the slime and his ears drooping because of it, the sight making the witch try to stifle a chuckle. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you made a mess of yourself, and unfortunately we both know what that means." She said with a sigh as she snapped her fingers.

"No, no you don't!" He yelled before he took off running.

"It's not my fault you hate baths." She said as numerous floating brushes, shampoos and other cleaning implements floated up from behind her. "Go get him, and make him nice and clean."

The objects wizzed after the wolfman who found himself slipping on the floor due to the slime trickling down him. 'DAMN it, how does this keep happening to me?! Why did it backfire?!' He thought as he tried to round another corner, only to slip and slide into a wall. "Ow…."

The objects reached him before they started drenching him in water and soap right on the spot. He sputtered and tried to get them to stop but they were relentless, they just kept scrubbing away, pouring shampoo into his fur, much to his displeasure as Rangiku began to approach him.

"There, you'll be clean in no time." She said as he growled at her. "Maybe next time you won't make such a mess of yourself."

'I swear next time I will not mess up, I will get even with her!'

(2 days later)

"Come on, come on, what do I do, what do I do?" Toshiro muttered as he paced back and forth in his room. "I need to do something that won't backfire on me like last time, but what?" He mused as his stomach began to growl. "Great, figures my appetite would interrupt my train of thought." He muttered as he looked around his room to see he was out of food. "Damn it, Rangiku stole the last of my food, great." He groaned as he began to leave his room when he got an idea. 'Hmmm, that gives me an idea.'

He began to make his way through the castle, trying to be sneaky as he began to plan out his prank. 'Rangiku may like to steal food from me, let's see how she likes it when I take something she likes!'

He made his way to her room, this time covering his nose and keeping his ears to the door to see if he could hear her. He waited a bit before grinning as he heard nothing and carefully opened the door. Inside showed numerous witch objects and decor, and several bottles on her nightstand. He navigated his way in, looking around carefully as he smirked. "Alright Rangiku, you want to steal my food? Well I can take something from you as well…. Now what do I take?"

He picked up various items, trying to see if any of them seemed that important to her. He looked around, before he spotted several large jars full of different colored liquids. "Jackpot, that witch can't live without her liquor." He smirked with a grin. He moved over and carefully grabbed them with his arms, and tried to lift them up without dropping any. 'Ok, all I have to do is get back to my room and wait for her to freak out!' He thought as he began to chuckle, not noticing an object in his path, his vision partially blocked by the jars.

He took another step forward before finding his leg tangled up. He blinked and tried to look down, but it was hard given the jars. He tried to free his leg, but unfortunately he only succeeded in losing his balance. "Oh no."

CRASH

And led to him falling and dropping the jars, with all of them breaking. He groaned as he fell in the puddle of mixed liquids. "Damn it, Rangiku will probably try to get me to take another bath now… wait, this doesn't smell like liquor." He said as he looked at the puddles in confusion before gasping as the liquids began to absorb themselves into him, like he was a sponge. "Wait, the only thing that does this is...potions!"

He jumped up and tried using the curtains to wipe the substance off. "Shit shit shit! What kind of potions were those, what are they going to do to me?!" He shouted in panic before his eyes caught the object that tripped him. "Wh-why does Rangiku have a dog leash and collar?!"

He briefly had a thought bubble which showed her holding one end with him on the other end and growled. "Damn it, she probably got them to mess with me again." He shook his head in annoyance before he began to feel strange. "Crap, the potions, I need to find her and get her to tell me what they're going to do to me, and to stop it!"

He took off running out of the room while Rangiku herself was reading a book in the meeting room. 'Hmmm, this seems like an interesting spell, I should remember to research that later.' She thought with a smile as she turned the page.

"RANGIKU!" A high pitched voice cried out.

"Hmmm?" She hummed as she looked up only for her eyes to go wide. "Toshiro?! Is that you?! What happened?!"

"You tell me!" He growled, now looking weird given how his fur was an assortment of bright colors, several flowers sprouting out of his ears and head, with his voice sounding like he inhaled a tank of helium. "Fix me, do it right now!" He cried out as he stamped his foot angrily.

"...pfffft, ha ha ha! W-What did you do, how did you end up like this?" She laughed as she looked at the diminutive werewolf.

"Your damn potions did this!" He revealed, too angry and embarrassed to hide it.

"Ha ha ha…. Wait, my potions?" She chuckled before frowning. "Where did you find those, I only keep them in my- you broke into my room!" She gasped.

"I...uh...that's not important! What is important is you turn me back to normal, now." He said as he shook his head.

"... No." She said as she waved her wand and smirked as several glyphs glowed above him. "According to this none of the potions were fatal or will be, and there's still a few side effects that will be showing in a few hours, after which they should wear off in a few days."

"What? Are you implying I should just let these run their course and look like...this?"

"Yes, think of it as a punishment for breaking and entering, those potions weren't easy to make you know."

Toshiro growled at her before turning and stamped off. "Grrrr, damn it, somehow she got the upperhand again…"

"Bad dog, maybe next time you'll think twice of poking your nose where it doesn't belong." Chuckled Rangiku as she went back to her book.

(4 days later)

'Ok, so that plan didn't work, and any reputation I had here is ruined.' Toshiro thought as he paced back and forth, the potions having finally worn off after several unpleasant and humiliating days. 'But I can't give up, not in the slightest.'

He stopped as he frowned as he imagined Rangiku laughing at him. 'Ok, so stealing something didn't work, and that bucket plan failed, maybe I need to try something else, something that has no chance of backfiring on me, but what?' He thought as he racked his brain.

He tapped the side of his head and closed his eyes, imagining something annoying. 'Ok… Rangiku never leaves me alone, she gets in my personal space, and she treats me like a pet… that's it!' he thought as his head shot up. 'If she wants to do all that to get under my skin, then why don't I fight fire with fire?'

He began to chuckle as a plan began to form in his mind. "Yes, yes, that's it! I know what to do!"

(Elsewhere)

"Alright, now a pinch of werewolf fur…" Rangku mused as she stood over a large cauldron with a pink ooze glowing inside. "I'm sure Toshiro won't mind the sample I 'borrowed' from him." She chuckled as she sprinkled the fur in, smiling as it melded with the ooze. "He does owe me several potions after all."

Knock knock

"Come in, the doors unlocked." She called, not looking up from her potion.

The door slowly opened with the witch hearing the sound of footsteps walking over near her and someone clearing their throat.

"Rangiku."

"Huh? Oh, hi Toshiro, how are you doing?" She said as she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much, just thought I'd come, see what you're doing."

"Oh, well I'm just brewing a new batch of potions since you destroyed my last stock." She said as she took a large ladle and began to stir the mixture.

"Well perhaps I better get a closer look." He remarked walking over and standing right beside her.

"Go ahead, just make sure not to fall in." She chuckled. 'Huh, this is nice, I didn't know he was interested in potions before.'

Toshiro leaned over a little, subtly moving closer with his arm touching hers. "It looks nice, very pink."

"Thanks, this is just the basic part of the potion that allows the liquid to seep into its target, after I bottle it I can add various objects and magic to make the potions do whatever I want."

"So do you have an idea in mind?"

"Well I have a couple, I'm thinking of a few shrinking potions, another to mute someone, and I just read an interesting recipe for a love potion, want to test it for me~?" She winked, making Toshiro stiffen up, but told himself in his mind to be firm.

"No thank you…. Though I do have to say, I would like to learn more about magic with you." He said as he scooted closer to her. 'Remember, you're the one teasing her and the one who won't leave her alone.'

"Really now? Where did that come from?" She asked as she looked at him curiously. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with magic?"

"Well, maybe you were wrong?" He said as he shook his head. "Actually do you mind if I start staying around here more often? It's a bit more comfortable than my room."

"Uh...ok." She replied, confused and surprised. 'Huh, this is new, maybe that potion fiasco made him have a revelation or something?'

"Of course with how your room is, I suppose we'll have to share a bed." He said, trying his best to stay casual, and seem in control. "Is that alright if I sleep there?"

'Ok, this is definitely different.' She thought as she turned to look at him in surprise. "You mean you're fine with sleeping right next to me?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean yes, of course I am, if that's ok with you, do you mind if I stay here, almost permanently by your side?" He said, trying to push her a bit more. 'Come on, blush, get embarrassed, do something!'

'Wait… he wants to stay close to me, stay in the same room, and wants to stay by my side permanently… does he mean…?' Wondered Rangiku looking at the wolfman in shock, so much so she stopped stirring the potion. "T-Toshiro, do… do you know what you're asking for, from me?"

'Yes, it's working, she's getting embarrassed!' he thought with a smile and nod. "I do."

"Then….Then… yes! Let's do it!" She said as her eyes lit up. "I'll prepare the ritual and potion right away! Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" She cried out as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Toshiro was caught off guard with his face right against her breasts, and confused. "W-What?" He tried to get out

"Oh I've always wanted a familiar, and I can't think of anyone better! Oh this is going to be great!" She gushed happily.

"Wait, what?" He said as she grabbed her wand and began to wave it, the room spinning around as books, potions and ingredients moved around in a flurry.

"This is going to be great, I'll get a boost in power and we'll be connected for all eternity, I'll be able to summon you to my side at all times AND you get a cute new form that you can change into for easy travel! I never wanted one of those black cats like Yoruichi, this is much better!" She sighed happily as the ingredients began to fly into the cauldron rapidly as his eyes widened.

'Oh shit.' He thought. 'I didn't expect her to misunderstand what I said into THAT!' He thought as he began to struggle to get free. 'I have to stop this before this goes any further, or she does something we'll both regret!' "Rangiku hold on!"

"Why? This is a momentous occasion, I don't want to waste a minute of it!"

"You have to listen to me!" He said as the potion in the cauldron turned pure white. "There's been a misunderstanding!"

"Oh no need to be shy, I don't mind if you're my familiar, I'm absolutely giddy with the idea." She sighed happily as her magic began to lift him up."It's going to be great, trust me."

"No, just listen to me, you misunderstood what I meant!" He spoke before the potion started rising up. "RANGIKU! Listen to me, I don't want to be your familiar!" He shouted as the potion kept rising.

"Wait, say what?" She said as she waved her wand, making the potion freeze before it could touch him. "You… you don't want to be my familiar?"

"No." He said as he shook his head. "I was just trying to tease you, I swear, I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to be your familiar."

"But…. it would have been amazing, we could have been closer than ever before…" She spoke looking down, sounding sad.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a commitment like that."

"...you can leave now." She said, looking away as she made her door open with magic before throwing him out, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Toshiro flipped and landed on his limbs right before the door slammed shut behind him. "Well…. That backfired horribly." he muttered to himself as he looked back at the door with guilt. He turned away and walked off.

(Elsewhere)

"Ha! King me!" laughed Renji as he and Ichigo were playing chess.

"Renji, that's checkers you moron, we're playing chess."

"What's the difference?"

"You can't king yourself on chess, in fact you just lost the game." Ichigo sighed, not noticing as Toshiro entered the room.

"What? Damn it!" The redhead groaned. "I'm done with these stupid games, you keep changing the rules!"

"No, you keep forgetting what we're playing." Ichigo muttered as he looked up and spotted the wolfman. Said wolfman sat in a chair while looking down at his lap. "Hey Toshiro, you wanna play chess?"

"I'm good… can I talk to you for a bit actually?"

"Talk to me?" Ichigo looked surprised. "Don't you usually talk with Rangiku or Uryu?"

"Yeah…. That's actually why I need to talk to you, I have a couple of questions…. Let's say I need advice on how to make up a mistake I made and how to prank her."

"Wait, prank her?" the patchwork monster raised an eyebrow. "Who her? Rukia?"

"No, Rangiku, I want to get even with her teasing, but… I've messed up with my attempts."

"You trying to get even with her? Ok, now I gotta know what you tried."

"Well, I uh… I tried to prank her with a bucket of slime but I got covered in slime instead, I tried to steal her potion-"

"Oh yeah, that's right! You looked ridiculous!" Laughed Renji as the wolfman growled.

"I KNOW! Yeah… and then I uh… I tried to annoy her, but I accidentally made her think I wanted to become her familiar and when I told her the truth she was upset."

"You almost became her familiar?" Ichigo asked in surprise as Renji stopped laughing. "Damn, that's pretty serious, isn't that permanent?"

"Yeah, but she seemed really, really happy when she thought I wanted to do it." He sighed. "I didn't mean to make her upset, I just wanted to get back at her for all the teasing she does to me. I tried to come across as close and personal, the way she tends to be with me, but she jumped the gun and assumed I wanted to be a familiar."

"Well, before you try to prank her you have to apologize dude, you messed up big time." Renji said with a sigh. "If she was that excited and assumed you wanted to be her familiar, then she must have really wanted it to be true for a while now."

"But why me? All she does is mess with me and call me a puppy, when I'm a wolfman! She never once made it clear."

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and looked awkwardly at Toshiro.

"Uh, maybe her doing all that was kinda it."

"...huh?!"

"Didn't you notice she doesn't do that with anyone else, didn't you ever wonder WHY she only treats you like that?"

"Because she gets some sick kick out of seeing me get mad?"

"No dude, no…. Look, we aren't here to fix your crazy love life, what you need to do is apologize to her now, then we'll tell you how to prank her, alright?"

"But I already tried that. She wouldn't listen and even sicked some of her brooms on me."

"Then keep trying, try making a big gesture, show her that you're REALLY sorry for what happened, do something you've never done before."

"Like what?"

"Like…. Ok, if another wolfman had messed up as bad as you have, what would you have wanted them to do to make it up to you?"

"...I'd want him or her to submit to me, to show themselves as vulnerable to show that they are sorry, and they will accept whatever punishment I chose." He replied, slowly getting an idea with wide eyes.

"Well then there's your answer. You gotta throw your pride away and show her your belly." Ichigo said with a nod. "You have to accept whatever punishment she chooses, and don't stop apologizing."

"B-But…."

"No buts, just do it, and when you're done being in the dog house come to us and we'll tell you how to prank her."

Toshiro looked at them before letting out a heavy groan and held his face. "I can't believe I'm considering this…."

"You don't have any other choice, good luck." Ichigo said as he patted his head.

(Later)

Rangiku groaned as she laid in her bed, face down. She had been laying here all day and had no goal of getting up any time soon. She lazily reached for a bottle of sake on the nightstand next to her when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away." she called out.

"Rangiku, please open the door." Toshiro called, making her groan.

"Noooooo, just leave me be." She spoke while grabbing the sake and started chugging it. 'Stupid, stupid witch…. Thinking he wanted to be MY familiar….idiot…'

"Please, just open the door and I'll leave if you want me to." He pleaded knocking louder. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Just leave me aloneeeee."

"Please, just do this one thing and I'll leave you alone, I promise. I'm not leaving until you open the door." He spoke while crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "I can stay here all night."

"Ughhhh…. Fine, I'll open the door, but if this isn't important I'm hexing you." She groaned as she pushed herself out of bed. She walked over and slowly opened the door with annoyance. "What do you want?" She muttered as she looked down before freezing.

Lying on the floor on his back with his belly exposed was Toshiro, whose face was red as he let out a whimper. "I-I'm sorry Rangiku…. I never meant to hurt you, and I want you to punish me however you want, if you want to hex me then fine, if you want me to leave the castle forever, fine, whatever you want I'll do it."

The witch blinked at the display and looked at the sake bottle in shock. "I had no idea this stuff was THAT strong."

"You're not hallucinating, this is real, this is how I'm going to show you that I'm sorry." Toshiro said as he tried to not let out a whimper. 'This is humiliating… but I have to do this!'

She looked back at him, blown away given Toshiro's pride and how much this must be hard on him. "Wow, Toshiro I… I'm touched, you'd really do this for me?"

"Yes, I would. So…. what is my punishment going to be?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, you want to know now?" She slowly began to grin with a glint in her eyes. "Well I DO have something in mind, but I think it'd be better to show the others, tomorrow."

"O-ok… so I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, having a bad feeling as she began to grin deviously.

"Oh no, you'll be staying with me tonight, I want to make sure you don't try to run away~" She said with a grin as she leaned down and scooped him up in her arms. "After all, we want to make sure you're prepared for tomorrow~"

"O-Ok, whatever you want." He said as his face heated up even more.

"And I better make sure that leash I have fits you just right." She said as she pulled him in, the door shutting behind her.

'I-It's all for the apology, just bear with it!'

"Now let's get that collar on you~"

(The next day)

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime all stared at Rangiku during breakfast, silent and trying to take in the sight.

"Um uh…..I….." Ichigo tried to start, only to find himself at a loss for words.

"Say ah~"

"...Ah."

"So… is everyone else seeing this?"

"Uh huh." nodded Orihime with them all staring at Rangiku, who had Toshiro on her lap with a leash, and currently feeding him while rubbing his belly.

"Good boy Toshiro~" She cooed with a smile. "Good puppy, now eat up, we have a big day ahead of us~"

"Yes…. master." He mumbled while eating from her fork while Renji and Ichigo had to keep from laughing, Orihime blushed, Rukia sweatdropped, and Uryu tried not to stare while adjusting his glasses.

"Good puppy." She smiled as she mentally squealed in joy and amusement. 'Yes! I never thought he'd let me do this! I thought he was going to break when we walked into the dining area with him on a leash!'

"So…. I guess he took our advice." Renji whispered to Ichigo.

"Yeah, kinda overboard if you ask me." Ichigo whispered back as Rukia cleared her throat.

"Ok… I'll say it, what's going on Rangiku?" She said as the redhead looked up to her with a smile.

"I'm feeding my new puppy."

"Uh-huh….. And Toshiro…. Is the puppy?"

"Of course, can't you tell?"

"Ok…. Toshiro, blink twice if you've been charmed into doing this." Rukia said as he groaned.

"I'm doing this willingly, it's my punishment."

"Like I said, blink twice if you're charmed." Rukia repeated as he groaned and blinked once.

"So…. if this is a punishment how long is this going to last?" Uryu said as he looked away.

"Don't know, haven't really given it much thought, but I'm in no rush to end it~" Rangiku hummed happily as Toshiro groaned. "I could get used to this~"

'This is humiliating…' He thought while shivering as Rangiku rubbed his belly, making his tail wag. 'But at least she's happy, so I guess that's the important thing.'


	37. Yubaba and Haku part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Yubaba and Haku part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Faster, boy! Faster!" the cranky voice that belonged to the witch ruling over the bathhouse demanded as she and her slave Haku went at it again.

Just to start things up, she rode the boy to her bed like he was a horse. Due to his dragonian strength, he didn't have much trouble carrying such a large woman, but the humiliation did get him to feel pain in his loins. Being under her made wanting to plow her womanhood a lot more enticing. Every time she degraded him like this, Haku became more determined to destroy their contract so she would submit to him instead.

However, she took it further and placed a leash on him. Forced to walk on all fours in the nude, he also tried to not let his manhood get even more painfully hard from feeling Yubaba's moistening pussylips rubbing on his back. She was also buck-naked and drank in every second of Haku's predicament like a fine wine. She would probably never get over how good it felt to be the one in control. Clapping her massive ass against his firm buttocks by bouncing every two steps he took had the witch plan to make the ride to her bed longer.

"Got anything to say to me, boy?" she asked with a cackle, daring her servant to try and defy her like he did the other night.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch!" Haku exclaimed with a smirk and tried to stand up, but Yubaba's hand went swiftly to the back of his head and yanked his hair, making him hiss.

"And you love it!" she barked in mad laughter and the two finally got to the bed. "Don't you dare keep me waiting you spoiled brat!"

Looking at the debauchery before him, Haku's dick was so stiff it nearly pulled something. To see his boss lying on her back, her legs spread apart and her hands pulling open her still tight slit with her arms pushing up her breasts... It would drive any man to insanity. He dove right in, crawling on the bed to her like a beast possessed and claimed her right breast into his mouth. Sucking on the nipple like a baby, he practically made out with the mushy tit, kissing, and flicking it with his tongue. All the while, his hips bucked against her hairy pelvis, rubbing his cock against her hungry, sloppy wet muff.

Yubaba hissed in delight, tilting her head back to let out a throaty moan, "You sure wanted to get started quick, boy. Is my saggy body that addictive? Or are you just a dirty pervert?"

"Hard to say," he cheekily shot back, his hands fondling her breasts and pulling both nipples into his hungry lips. "And it's not like you're one to talk, bitch. You're quite a pervert yourself since you enjoy it so much."

"And yet you always crave more than I do, you little brat!" she exclaimed and spat into her breasts for Haku to lap her drool—her saliva was as intoxicating to the dragon as the rest of her body. For a second, she thought she felt a strange, but powerful amount of magic coming from the boy who was worshipping her figure.

"I'll remind you as many times as necessary that a dragon's greed is never satisfied, Boss." Letting go of Yubaba's nipple, Haku scooted up so he could capture her lips. The GILF was slightly disappointed since she was about to smoke before her slave interrupted her, but she got over it as Haku's tongue challenged hers to a fight.

Both of them pulled up, Haku brought up his hips, and they kissed again once the dragon's tool went into Yubaba's drenched snatch in one go. It created a wet suction sound which bounced all over the room and into their ears. However, it wasn't as loud or as wild as the war between their tongues. Even if one slightly pulled back, the oral muscles didn't break contact. They kept swirling their appendages in each other's mouth as Haku moved back and forth into her hungry sex. Meanwhile, Yubaba's legs locked around his waist, and her hands roamed his back, scratching it slightly like she always does. Due to the size of her tits, Haku had the perfect cushions to go as wild as the beast he really was.

"All this humiliation will be worth it when I finally destroy our contract and make you my bitch..." After heading this, the GILF once again felt that peculiar source of power coming from the boy, but her arrogance made it so easy to overcome her worry.

"You still have the nerve to spout such idle threats?" she snarled, though she also gave him an amused, mocking smirk as she pulled him out of her breasts. She never took these claims seriously, and Haku hoped that would work to his advantage.

"Of course, because starting tonight, your body, mind and soul will belong to me," he let out a moan before they kissed once again, locking their lips as they continued to make out in an animalistic way. No matter how far they went with their kissing, Yubaba always reminded herself that such rough treatment was natural since her slave was a dragon. Not like she was any less lustful. Giving a particularly slutty moan fit for a lowly whore, the witch cradled her breasts in her arms to push them against her servant's face. Haku replied to the affectionate smothering by grabbing his mistress' ass and helping the movement of their hips to create a pleasurable friction between their sexes.

Breaking lip contact briefly, Yubaba held his face and licked his lips, "Mmmm... I see you're really into this rutting session. Not bad..."

"I'll never get tired of calling you what you are... a big-assed slut." Haku replied while his mouth got coated in her spit, creating a slick mask of drool.

Using his dragonian strength, the boy lifted his GILF up in the air and dropped her on his lap. She bounced with a loud, moist clapping sound from his dick entering her womb with a savage punch. Both their eyes rolled back. Yubaba's tongue curled out of her mouth into a perfect vision of debauchery and dirty bliss.

Getting a grip on herself, the GILF acknowledged Haku's favorite insult and roughly grabbed him by the chin. With a wide and sadistic grin, she watched as he cringed from her sharp nails poking his face. "How many times must I punish you before you learn to respect your superior, lizard?"

Just when Haku thought his mistress' grin couldn't stretch any wider, Yubaba proved him wrong as she contemplated the consequences for insulting her. Getting off of his lap, she looked at the boy's dick standing high and mighty and traced her finger from the tip down to the base. Then, to his horror and odd pleasure, she slid the tip of her fingernail into his urethra. It got the desired result of seeing him squirm while the rest of her fingers expertly crushed and moved around his length akin to rolling a pair of nuts. It was quite the bizarre, but blissful massage, truly a handjob a woman with countless years of experience would achieve, especially one who tamed and utterly dominated a dragon. Her other hand went to his sac, fondling it softly to mix utter and unrivalled comfort in his balls with the strangely painful and delicious pressure on his shaft.

"Grr, you're insane..." he groaned.

"What does that make you?" she asked coyly, waiting for an answer she taught him to say.

Unfortunately for Yubaba, Haku was not so lenient tonight, "I'll tell you... what I will make you..." Using his magic, little by little, he focused on the witch while she got mad, waiting for the opening where her rage would leave her exposed.

It didn't take long. "You brat! Acknowledge your place as the foolish and insane pet you are!"

Deciding to taunt her more as her hair flailed around, Haku smirked, "Foolish for losing to you in our first encounter, yes... Insane for loving such a greedy but beautiful witch... no."

"Insolent, little..." Yubaba was about to furiously jerk him off, planning to grip his cock at the base to prevent him from shooting his load in order to get some respect, but the boy had finally gotten his opening.

"Now!" Haku exclaimed and blew a gust of wind, which then became a powerful gale that grew in power in seconds. Soon enough, it had escalated into a miniature tornado that was powerful enough to lift the witch up into the air and had her spinning around in the boy's magic.

"W-What... What is the meaning of this!?" she roared, glaring harshly at the boy while she floated, unable to do anything but flail her arms and legs in the air.

Smirking, he jumped at her, tackling the witch in his tornado and grabbing her by the wrists, "It's my revenge, Yubaba! And..." he smirked while rubbing his turgid length back and forth on her moist folds, the same love tunnel he adored to serve but desired to control far more than anything in the world, "...your downfall and rebirth as MY pet and servant."

Returning the smirk, though glaring in anger, the witch was once again blinded by her ego and decided to accept the challenge. "You will fall like you did so many years before, brat! I won't be merciful like last time!" Despite her anger, she could feel the boy's power getting stronger than she ever thought possible.

"Neither will I!" Haku roared and the two claimed each other's lips in a kiss with as much lust, hatred, desire and love as everything else in their relationship. Right now however, Haku wasn't too interested in making out with the witch since he had big ambitions tonight and generating another strong gust of magic wind, he lifted her up and flipped her onto her knees.

"How did you-" Yubaba exclaimed at the sudden turn of events, truly a table turn for her as she learned right then and there that the dragon she had been abusing could and would get some revenge at long last... and her womanhood quivered in as much desire to destroy Haku's newfound defiance and willpower as much as it did in aroused anticipation at what was to come.

"Silence! I've decided to start your torment by wrecking your snug little asshole first. Now open up!" he declared with such dominance she couldn't help but feel more heat cover her loins, which the gales of wind around their floating bodies could never cool down.

Though she had no idea what was going on, Yubaba was still as arrogant as ever and remained confident enough to humor him by granting his wish. Flashing him another smug smile, the GILF spread her bountiful buns to reveal her tight, puckered chocolate starfish. Of course, that mocking expression didn't go unnoticed by the boy who growled loudly before slapping the witch on her bouncing ass cheeks. The dragon observed almost with sadistic delight the way in which the buttocks jiggled and quaked like jelly. As enticing as they were large, he couldn't help but want to mess more with her, but she knew he was getting hooked to such wonderful, malleable mountains of fat.

"Oh, don't worry, boy," she mockingly cooed. "After this, I'll let you see them more closely, as I use your face as my new seat and your mouth as a cunt-warmer."

"I assure you, you'll learn to acknowledge your place in due time slut..." he snarled. However, their back and forth was as infuriating as it was arousing, and both knew how much of a threat it was to fall to the other's beat and allure. "Open wide, because these holes are mine and mine alone to use, abuse and enjoy."

"And do not forget your dragon rod belongs to me, you damn horny lizard..." Yubaba countered, then her eye glinted when a second dick formed under Haku's first—magic energy giving shape, form and mass to another monster between the boy's legs.

"I think you mean rods..." Giving her another hard slap just to amuse himself, he got down to business.

Spitting a thick wad of drool into her asshole, Haku watched her shudder with both disgust and arousal. Lubricating his upper shaft between her fat ass cheeks, he grabbed them and pressed them around his virile rod. Meanwhile, he used his lower shaft to caress her folds, getting the moisture all over its mushroom-shaped tip and letting it drip down his length.

"Oh don't get me wrong... I don't plan on double penetrating you..." he said, confusing Yubaba as he moved his lower shaft away from her pussy once it was nice and wet.

"What!? Don't you dare-" Right then, the GILF's eyes went wide as she felt the tips of both rods press against her ass, opening her hole brutally and without hesitation. She let out a cry of bestial nature which couldn't be described as pain or pleasure, but a mixture of both, and needed the brief moment Haku took to relish in the sensation to speak.

"Ah, such warmth..." he moaned out, closing his eyes and shaking, trying hard not to give a more vocal comment to the pleasure.

Yubaba went slightly cross-eyed as her tongue flopped out, her entire body shuddering even without the wind keeping her and Haku afloat over her bed, "Oh... Ah, ah, ah... You... You... You little beast! I'll-"

"Come here!" he demanded, roughly grabbing her head for another kiss before she could yell whatever threat he would never let her get away with. His tongue extended itself into her mouth to dominate hers, coiling around her oral muscle in a spiral of lustful dominance and wrapping tightly on the appendage to prevent her from speaking.

Haku was feeling more powerful than ever before and for a second he was afraid he would become even more arrogant than the witch who he had at his mercy. Of course, with the lust infecting his brain for the umpteenth time, he got over it and reached under to lift Yubaba by her legs. Her breasts wobbled and gave powerful slaps against each other in the tornado, a beat which was a blissfully lewd melody to Haku's ears. Following the rhythm, he brought her up without once breaking lip or tongue contact, and lowered her with piston-like precision and power.

Another clap echoed in time with Yubaba's tits smacking each other, but it came from his pelvis and balls swatting her gigantic buttocks in his upward thrust. The GILF pulled back to cry to the heavens, letting out a squeal of delight with her tongue still trapped by his. Haku then pulled her back to continue dictating the dance of their oral muscles to the lust-filled music of their flesh meeting in beastial need for mating. Any other woman suffering this kind of anal abuse would be crying and begging their intruder to stop, but as Haku kept an eye open, he could see that his mistress had no intentions of saying such things.

"Do you still... feel like threatening me... you masochistic sow?!" he mocked and let one of her legs go so he could claim her tits with a harsh grip, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh and making them disappear in her large milk orb.

"I'll... agh... d-do more t-than that, y-you... damn b-brat!" she snarled and moaned to his touch.

"Squeal for me..." he ordered, but Yubaba tried to save face by keeping quiet and biting her bottom lip. Without a proper response, Haku started to roll his dicks around inside her anus, stirring her innards with a sadistic smirk. "You WILL squeal like the sow you are... I can wait..."

Shutting her eyes tight, the witch attempted to resist the pleasure, the enjoyable pressure of two lovely and warm dragon rods in her ass rolling around each other and her tight clean innards made her toes curl. She felt tears of absolute ecstasy roll down her wrinkled face while her servant started to become the master. Though, the boy still had a heart, which he showed by licking the tears away.

"Squeal like a good little slut... and I'll reward you by letting you help yourself to a smoke..." he whispered. Yubaba bit her lip, hating how Haku was exploiting her bad habit to get what he wanted. "Y-You should know... I've always been... turned on by how... sexy you look with... a cigarette in your mouth..."

Yubaba used some of the dragon's magic to avoid getting any of the negatives of such an addictive vice. However, that was for another time and place. She'd be admitting defeat too easily if she accepted his offer. Therefore, she attempted to fight back, wrestle for dominance once again by turning around.

"Never, you little-" She spun to face him, intending on coiling her legs around his waist so she could use her breasts to suffocate the dragon, but Haku quickly caught one of her legs and held it up to make sure she remained where she was.

Looking at her turn her head just to glare heatedly at him for his defiance made Haku throb powerfully inside her. The witch's eyes looked in opposite directions as the dragon had his way with her. With his offer to let her smoke still fresh in her mind, her resistance was getting weaker and she finally let out a loud squeal. Continuing his revenge, the dragon smirked at the blushing witch, whose heavy eyelids carried a mature beauty that he found enrapturing. Her loud cries of pleasure were music to his ears, adding to the obsession he felt about possessing her, to make her his and only his and mate with her whenever and wherever he pleased. It was a primal need beyond breeding, it was the desire to have someone powerful who could prove his strength through his complete control over her.

"That's my slut..." he said before generating a fresh cigarette and offering it to Yubaba to reward her for the submissive sounds she was making. "G-Go on... I meant it when I said how... alluring you look when you're smoking... Its smell is almost as... intoxicating as your own scent."

"Little brat..." she moaned, leaving her mouth open for him to gently place the cancer stick in her fleshy lips. "You'll..."

"Ah, ah, ah! You still need to learn who owns who now..." Haku taunted, wagging a finger as if he was explaining things to a child. "Now be silent and enjoy your smoke and show me how sexy an old skank like you can be..."

With a glare, Yubaba managed to focus enough magic to generate a small flame on her index finger and brought it up to the cigarette, "Do your worst..."

"Oh, I planned to ever since I fell for you..." Haku whispered huskily and took a moment to lovingly stroke her cheek. "When I see you smoking, it's practically impossible to restrain myself... And now I get to claim you as my slave... and wife."

"W-What!?" Yubaba's reaction, her cigarette nearly falling off her lips, the wide eyes, and the clenching of her cunt on his dick made sexual servitude to her so worth it right then and there. "A-Are you out of your mind!?"

"No, I'm making it official once you're turned into a proper cum dumpster for my dragon rod and nothing else," he told her while massaging her ass. "I decided on it the moment a witch managed to beat me, a dragon. Now, to really make sure no other cock can fit in..."

Digging his claws into her rear, Haku really started to fuck her up—plowing her hard and into a state of numbness, which turned her mind to mush. Haku really started to up the speed and power of his fucking. His hips blurred as he dug his dual lengths out and left only the shaking cockheads in, then brought his pelvis forward in a powerful stab right to Yubaba's cervix and the depths of her rectum. Her eyes had tears on the corners once her womb and bowels felt the vibrations of such a strike in the span of a second. And he was far from done as he repeated the same motion in the blink of an eye.

"Now you are going to see who is the master, you dirty little pig!" he roared as he kept up his wild staccato of pussy and ass strikes, getting her juices to overflow and splash his thighs.

Yubaba wanted to reply, but her quivering womanhood started to leak out like a faucet. Her nectar splashed into the floor and on her and Haku's inner thighs. It was such a warm and comfortable feeling that the dragon couldn't hold himself. With one last savage thrust to the depths of her womb and with his other rod almost punching her stomach, he smashed the deepest wall of her core with his dickhead and came into both holes. It overflowed her oven and backdoor, flooding her insides with seed as it splashed out of her holes and onto his balls. Dripping white rivers coated her legs as her mind finally broke.

"Oh, oh, oh! OOOAAAAHHH!" she cried incoherently.

Yubaba's eyes crossed with her tongue out. Sheer pleasure made her black out completely, and it was then that Haku finally lowered the two of them onto her bed, pulling his twin dicks out of her abused snatch and asshole with a satisfied smirk of victory. Rubbing his shafts, he made the two dragon rods one again, shooting more ropes of his seed over her back to mark his property. After everything that happened, he felt it fitting. She was his chosen mate, and letting her know she would be serving an alpha male was best done in an animalistic way.

"Putting you in your place was almost TOO easy," he scoffed. "Do you seriously think you're in any position to remain my master? I think it's about time you ripped up that damn contract..."

Even with the sore feeling in her two holes, the arrogant GILF was still capable of flashing her pet her trademark smirk. However, Haku could see through her little act, as he could feel the shackles that she's bound him to for all these years getting weaker. She was too proud to admit it, but she and Haku both knew her magic was no longer strong enough to contain him. Feeling his power, that smirk of hers was soon wiped away.

"You... You damn midget...!" she snarled.

Haku moved to the other side of the bed to look his former master in the eye. His spell had worn off, leaving him with only one dick, but he would make do with it. Grabbing his still erect manhood with one hand and her head with the other, he gave the witch no time to react before he shoved it down her throat. Her eyes bulged as her large nose pressed on his smooth stomach while his balls dangled and slapped her chin.

"Is that how you address your owner?" he asked and poked the GILF on her massive forehead. Keeping her throat glued to his cock, he smirked evilly as he remembered all the times she used and abused him. "Learn to talk properly or I'll wash your mouth with this rod."

Making sure to keep his manhood deep in her mouth so she wouldn't insult him anymore, Haku kept his finger on Yubaba's forehead and began chanting. It wasn't long before a sheet of paper materialized in his hand—it was her new contract, ready and waiting for a signature.

"Welcome to your new life as my bride-to-be..." Haku cooed grabbing one of the ancient woman's gray locks and twirling it in between his fingers. After his dick was pulled out of her mouth, Haku's malevolent smile grew even wider as he levitated a quill and inkwell over to the bed. Once they were within her reach, Yubaba suddenly lifted her arm against her will and grabbed the quill.

"D-Damn you! DAMN YOU!" she screamed as she tried to stop herself to no avail. Dipping the quill in the inkwell, she felt completely defeated as she was forced to watch herself sign the contract.

"I've been bottling up my frustrations for so many years..." Haku spoke softly as he walked forward to hold Yubaba's head in his hands. "I've been bottling it up since it would be worth it when the day came that I would take your place." Acting out of his twisted affection for the witch, the dragon leaned in and kissed his new slave passionately.

"How dare you..." Yubaba breathed after separating from her master with a line of saliva in between their lips. Part of her was actually excited to find out what Haku was going to do with her, but she concealed it with her anger.

"I think I'll test my new power with something simple," the boy said and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his devious mind. Yubaba raised an eyebrow as she watched him get off the bed, but before she could ask questions, a sharp slap connected to her jiggly ass, causing her to shriek.

"Very soon the entire bathhouse will get to look at this beautiful ass, but I'm going to keep it to myself for now. For my first order, go ahead and shake that fat butt of yours with a little dance," he snickered. Yubaba blushed furiously, but a mysterious force once again moved her body against her wishes.

Placing her hands behind her head, the witch pushed out her chest. Malleable mounds of fat and flesh wobbled and slapped each other as she shook her torso side to side. It created an erotic rhythm which caused the dragon's still stiff member to twitch. By wiggling his finger, Haku had his new slave-wife squat in a manner which spread her womanhood. Lines of her liquid arousal showed her new sexual desires as she wiggled her hips. Due to the sheer magnitude of her behind, a clap was hard from her rear to signify her ass cheeks smacked each other, eliciting a dark chuckle from her new master.

"If only Zeniba could see you now," he mocked.

"Y-You wouldn't dare...!" Yubaba growled, but didn't really dislike the idea. It aroused her, much to her shame and reluctant excitement.

"Oh believe me, I will if you misbehave," he warned her and tickled her chin with a finger. "Just remember this: There are going to be quite a few changes around here. I own you. Meaning the bathhouse and everything you have is mine. All your hard work belongs to me, but... I'd give it all away for this."

Kissing the GILF tenderly, he had her eyes roll backwards and her knees wobble, "You're... such a brat..." she panted out with half-lidded eyes and her tongue rolling out to lick their combined spittle from their lips.

"Your new brat master, Yubaba," he said and kissed her again.

The next day, Haku was milking his control over Yubaba for all it was worth. The day started with shocking the bathhouse by leading the witch they all feared so much naked and on a leash. The dragon was seated on her back, riding her like she was an old mare. He had even gone as far as to brand her with his name on her left buttock using an ancient dragon spell to properly and utterly claim a mate and prevent anyone from taking them.

Unfortunately, certain employees didn't take the brand seriously. Watching as Yubaba bounced up and down on the new boss' dick as they were called into his office to discuss today's customers, the men were getting hard from the lustful sight of the GILF's bouncing flesh. It just wasn't fair that Haku was keeping all that for himself.

"Um, Master Haku...? Do you think we could..." one of them tried to ask. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of the witch on her knees hungrily swallowing the dragon's entire cock. Her eyes were glazed and her body jiggled as she enveloped Haku's length between her breasts to massage the parts that weren't in her mouth every time she bobbed up. Once she went down to inhale his girth, her mammary glands would rub and tease his aching balls, tickling them with her nipples. It was such an absurdly over-the-top demonstration of sexual dominance.

"Don't even THINK about it," Haku growled, sensing what was going on inside his employees' envying minds. He placed his hand on Yubaba's head protectively. "This is MY wife. MY slave. Ask any proper man to part with his woman, and it's not losing a job you should fear, but your life."

"U-Understood, Master! I shall never even dare-" Haku blasted the imbecile with a wave of his hand, forming a gale of wind which sent him flying back into the hallway.

"Back to your jobs, and tell that fool to pack his belongings," he told the others as they bowed and walked off. Once the employees were out of sight, Haku lifted Yubaba's chin and stared at her with adoration. "I won't let anyone else touch you my love..."

"Hehehe... Little horndog... My little horndog master," Yubaba said as she pulled back and lapped at his underside, flicking his urethra with the tip of her tongue just the way he liked it.

Just as Yubaba used to tell herself when she was still in power, Haku was thinking to himself that it was good to be in charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END


	38. Caitlin and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Caitlin and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

"One...two...three...four..." Martin counted while doing some push ups, shirtless and with sweat going down his face, while some of the girls at the gym were actually eyeing him due to the buff abs he had, due to his many missions.

Of course he had his eyes closed and soaking it all up, feeling like a stud.

"Wow, did you know Martin had those?"

"No, but wow those are big."

"I wonder how he got them?"

"Maybe he works out?"

"Mmmm, he looks tasty~"

"Doesn't change the fact he's a complete dork."

"Still." one girl said with a perverted grin. "I wouldn't mind rocking his world, and more~"

The other girls kept on doing this for a long while as Diana sweatdropped at this insanity.

'I just know Martin's gonna get a big head from this.' she thought while not noticing that someone was watching both of them from behind a corner.

That person was a tall girl with short bluish black hair, blue eyes, a B cup chest and wide ass, wearing a light blue shirt with a white cat face on the front, long light blue jeans with two brown colored pockets near the knees, a brown belt, and a pair of light brown sneakers, who seemed to be watching Martin with arousement.

'Damn, he's so hot.' she thought with a blush. 'Like REALLY hot...ugh! Why did I even dump him!?'

This is Caitlin, a former girlfriend of Martin's and well...she was not over him, NOT by a long shot!

She bit her thumb nail as she watched him get up and pose a little, which made most of the girls watching snap out of it since he was trying too hard and scoffed before walking away. 'I can't believe I was so stupid! He misses one date, ONE date, and I kick him to the curve! What kind of girlfriend am I? I'm not other girls who are into all that mushy junk, but I still broke up with him like one because he was busy with other important things. I'm no better than some shallow cheerleader quick to dump one guy just to get with the next, he's probably forgotten all about me by now, and I don't blame him.'

As she stewed in her inability to act rationally to a person she liked, she started recall how after the whole shadow thing, she to dig into Martin's background and after seeing him traveling through some portals, which scared her one time, she decided to jump in one and sneak around, learning of the Center and the like.

The problem was that the head of the Center, Mom, found out about her very quickly, but actually decided NOT to wipe her memories or something, but instead become a junior agent under her tutelage, like Martin before her, but this came with one rule that would actually kill her if she talked about it to any one.

That rule? Never talk to any agent above you for the first ten years of training, including ones you know.

Suffice to say, between that rule and the whole 'I love Martin yet dumped him' incident, she's between a rock and a hard place when it comes to actually reconnecting. So as of right now, she's just watching him from afar.

'I probably look like a creepy stalker right now.' she thought with a sigh as the girls near Martin, the ones that actually liked the show he was doing, started to drool a little while Martin was feeling like he just caused them to go into a frenzy. 'But I can't stop doing this! I mean, how am I supposed to be with him if I not only dumped him, but the contract between two agents of different ranks is ILLEGAL! Ugh! Damn you small print!'

"Hey Martin! Wrap it up or else you'll be late to class!" Diana yelled while Martin started to put his shirt on, although before he could say anything...the girls started to jump him and tried to rub their hands against the abs.

"Ah!"

'Damn it!'

(With Caitlin)

Said girl was back in her own room, far away from Torrington, staring at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Ugh." she grumbled while looking at the pale pasty tile ceiling. "Why did it have to be like this? Being forced to be away from a guy I like...I was so stupid to break it off!"

Knock knock.

"Caitlin you in there?"

"Yeah, come in." she called out while the door opened.

As the door opened, it revealed a tall blond haired girl with two pigtails on either side of her head, brown eyes, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a blue tank top, light brown pants, black shoes and had some long nails.

This was Alex, her roommate, who was stopping by to meet her.

"You alright Caitlin?"

"Yea." she sighed while Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So." Alex said while putting her hands on her hips. "You're still upset about Martin right?"

She lightly blushed.

"Caitlin, you gotta get over it. He was one boy, there's plenty more out there."

"But he WAS the one." she huffed. "And he actually liked me for WHO I am, and...well…"

"You were a bitch to him?"

"Well...maybe a little, but it was my first time making a date! It was stressful!"

"Caitlin, if you're gonna mope about it so much, then WHY don't you talk to him?"

"I told you I can't!"

"Yeah, but WHY?"

"Because...because I can't!" She groaned. "Look, can we just drop it?!"

"Well...wanna binge watch a bunch of movies tonight and laugh at how bad they are?"

"Sure." she sighed. "Why not." 'Would be nicer if Martin was here to laugh as well.'

(Later that night)

Both girls stared at the screen as an alien with a weird looking space helmet and the body of a gorilla moved towards a scared couple.

"Oh god, that looks so corny!"

"Yeah, reminds me of an SCP." Caitlin said with a chuckle.

"A what?"

"An SCP, a monster contained in a fictional organization that contains the paranormal." she said while lying a little, as the Center uses the Foundation name for certain occasions, like for internet horror writers.

"Oh...ok?"

'Martin would have known the reference.' she thought sadly looking down before Alex laughed since the scene clearly had the boom mic in the shot.

"Ah! That one always cracks me up!"

Caitlin sighed while looking out the window, not knowing that she was crying a little. 'Stupid...I'm so stupid...'

(Later on)

Caitlin looked at her ceiling while her roommate was asleep, her mind still thinking of Martin.

However, soon enough, her mind wandered to a single idea. What if there is a magical thing that could fix everything? It is true that magic exists and that she's in an organization that handles this stuff all the time, so maybe, just MAYBE, there is something out there that could help her situation.

'If they had something locked away, it could be what I need. Oh! Like maybe a genie! Then I could just wish I never broke up with him! Or maybe something to convince Mom to let me talk to him.' she thought with a smile, which slowly formed into a grin. 'Oh! Maybe there's something love based? Like um...Aphrodite's panties or something!'

With that she sat up and began to head out quietly. As she walked out, she looked around and pulled out a U-Watch from her pocket, although it was pure black with a red gem, a sign that it was a low leveled version of the main watch, and activated it.

(At the Center)

The area was barren and empty as Caitlin tiptoed around it with a nervous sweat.

'This place is creepy after hours.' she thought while ducking behind seveal corners until she made it to a door with a golden label on it with the words '_**Item Vaults. Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard Mystery are forbidden from entering.**_'

'Ok, now...how do I get inside?' she muttered before noticing a small air duct near the door and after looking down through the grates, discovered that it was a direct tunnel into the vault.

The problem was that it was kinda tight fitting.

"Time for those yoga lessons to pay off." Caitlin said to herself before pulling the grate away and, after taking a deep breath, started to bend downwards and squeezed herself into the air duct. 'Ah! This is very tight!'

She tried to keep from moving too quick as she used her feet to help push herself in. After a few minutes of squeezing and moving at a snail's pace, she finally got out and was relatively fine, just a few red bruises from the metal scraping against her skin.

However, as she looked around, she noticed that the entire area was a massive warehouse full of boxes, crates, safes and other such containers as it was all alphabetized and went on for miles.

"Woah...this is...big." she muttered before shaking her head. "But I have to find something that will change my fate, or at least make Martin love me again."

With that she began to inspect every box and crate near her.

(Millions of boxes later)

"How. Many. Boxes. Are. There!?" she yelled while looking very irritable, since she has looked at so many boxes and saw so many artifacts that her mind was having a migraine. "How is anyone supposed to not go MAD looking through all this?!"

As she walked down a corner and after seeing the next row of boxes, she grumbled and cursed to herself.

"This is the LAST row, if I don't find anything I'm leaving!" she crossed her arms before grabbing one box and slowly pushed it open upward.

And inside was a whoopie cushion with a pig on it.

"...really?" she frowned while picking it up and pushed it. "This thing is a magical one? How-"

Poooof!

And cue the world turning into a cartoon, with her changed into a cartoonish anthropomorphised pig with a leotard, for a second before everything changed back.

"..." she placed it back and slammed the lid down. "Ok, never use that, ever!"

Then she moved on to the next one.

That was when she found something interesting, a large golden torc with strange silver runes on the sides, several triangular shaped rubies on the upper and lower sides of the twisted metal bands, three large silver serpent heads at each end with a ᚾ symbol engraved on their foreheads.

"What's this one do?" She muttered while looking at the torc, feeling a strange power forming from it as she picked it up. She looked at a label on the side, but it was in some alien gibberish. "Ok...that won't help. But maybe if I put it on, I might learn what it does...or it might turn me into a monster or something. But still...I feel like it might help regain Martin."

She reached in and grabbed the item while feeling hesitation. But as she grabbed it, she felt a strange sensation overtaking her as her eyes glowed silver for a few seconds.

"Woah!" She got out before feeling a strange sense of sensory overload as the world became black as night.

(Next day/With Martin)

Said boy was snoring in his bed. "Zzzzzzzz."

All until his U-Watch started to beep.

"Hmmm...six more minutes…."

"Beep beep beep!

"Ugh...zzzz..."

That was when it got louder and louder until it was like a fog horn.

"I'm up I'm up!" he yelled before activating the U-Watch, and saw Mom's very annoyed face. "What is it Mom?"

"Someone has entered the Item Vaults and stole one of our most dangerous artifacts." she frowned.

"A cat burglar?"

"Possibly, but due to the limited visual evidence, the Center is on a lockdown until the perpetrator is found and promptly fired."

"What exactly was stolen?"

"That I can not tell you, it's above your rank. Plus the box was destroyed by a high amount of strength, possibly from a punch or kick."

"So whoever took it packs a mean punch."

"That is correct." Mom frowned. "But if you see anything out of the ordinary, capture or eliminate it immediately."

Boop.

And just like that, she hung up.

"How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know WHAT it looks like?" Martin muttered while noticing that he was late for class, again. "I hope I don't get detention for being late again, I'm all tapped out of those for the month."

(Later on)

Martin sighed as he went to lunch to eat something, making sure to look for anything suspicious in the process, while Diana walked by him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at all the students near him, which was annoying the step-sibling.

"What are you doing Martin?"

"Looking for anyone suspicious of theft. Or at least has something otherworldly about them."

"Did you have a late night movie marathon again?"

"What no. Mom just called, the Center's Item Vaults were broken into and something was stolen. It's currently on lock up and I'm on the lookout for the thief." he said while both entered the cafeteria.

"Really? What was taken?"

"That's just it, she wouldn't tell me what it looked like or what it did." He said while Diana tried to think of a plan to help Martin. "But from what I know, anything in those vaults can either destroy the planet or turn humanity into something disgusting."

But that was when they noticed that someone was...watching them, well felt like it as they couldn't see who it was at the moment.

"Martin, do you feel that?"

"A pair of eyes staring right at us? Yeah."

Both turned around and saw nothing.

"Maybe it's some alien lifeform?"

"Or it could be the students?"

"Oh! So they could be possessed with demons from another dimension?"

"Highly doubt that." Diana sweatdropped while the camera zoomed towards a pillar, to reveal Caitlin herself.

But she was not only wearing the torc around her neck, but her hair seemed to grow long enough to reach her feet, was starting to gain blond streaks of hair, her chest grew from a B to a F cup, her ass grew a little, and her body seemed to have gotten a little more tone to it along with a bit of muscle near her arms.

Overall, she looked a little different, but still in an intermediary state of being.

'There you are my love.' she thought with a smirk. 'My dear Martin~'

Said blond scratched the back of his neck with her blushing.

'And soon, you will be mine.' she thought as her eyes flashed silver for a second.

"So Di." Martin said to his step-sister. "Got any idea of who would steal an artifact from the Center?"

"Someone not from here that's for sure."

Martin nodded before looking around, not seeing that Caitlin was sneaking towards him, a strange golden mist expelling from her body that made everyone that wasn't Diana or Martin to fall asleep.

"Martin~"

He turned his head, went wide eyed, and jumped back from surprise, bumping into Diana who growled and turned, only to go wide eyed herself, while registering the sleeping people around them.

"Oh Martin~" she smiled while moving towards the boy. "How I missed you~"

'Wow! Who's this hot number?!' he thought before clearing his throat and put on his best suave grin. "Well hello there good looking."

"Martin?"

"Not now Di." he whispered with his stepsister pointing to the cafeteria.

"Uh Martin? Might wanna-"

"Di, I'm busy here." he whispered while giving off a smile. "Hi, the name's Martin Mystery, and you are beautiful?"

She smiled before Martin noticed that her hair finally changed completely into a golden blonde color, the eyes changing into a deep purple as her muscles grew a little along with her ass and now J cup chest, causing him to gulp and the woman's clothes changed to that of a dark gray armor that covered only her shoulders, breasts and waist with dark brown fur covering the sides along with a thick winged helmet on her head. "Oh Martin, how I want to make you mine, the first date was bad but this time."

"AH!" Martin got out while getting bear hugged by the woman.

"You will never escape me!"

"Hey! Just who are you?" frowned Diana.

"Ah! D-Di...can't breath!" Martin got out while the woman glared at Diana.

"You know me! It's Caitlin and I will not let you have MY Martin!"

CRUNCH!

"AHHHH!" Martin screamed while Diana noticed a fire extinguisher near her and threw it at the woman.

BAM!

"GAH!" she got out while dropping Martin. "You whore!"

Diana moved and grabbed Martin before dragging him away.

"I will get you for this!" she roared while the mist changed from a golden color to a tainted red color as the students and teachers slowly rose back up, their eyes blackened and their teeth and nails extending outwards. "Get them my Draugr!"

(With the two agents)

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Martin groaned in pain while Diana dragged him by the leg. "Di slow down!"

"Not until we're safe!" she yelled while running into a closet, just in time to miss the now brain controlled humans running past the door.

"Ow...that hurt…"

"Shhh." Diana hushed her stepbrother while the Draugrs kept moving past the door, not noticing that the targets of their anger were right near them. "Quiet!"

"Hey, I have a reason to say something, it feels like she broke my back." Martin got out while hissing in pain. "And...why do I feel like I know her."

Diana facepalmed. "That's Caitlin, your old girlfriend! She literally said that to you during the hug of death."

He looked lost before going wide eyed. "SAY WHAT?!"

"You big dolt! How could you NOT know that after she JUST said it!"

"B-But that makes no sense! She's not supposed to be...well a valkyrie!"

"Well now she is and might have been the one to cause the theft at the Center."

"...yeah, but how? She's not a member of the Center." Martin muttered before groaning. "Oh damn it."

"What?"

"Remember when we first became agents?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well do you recall how we couldn't talk to any agent above us for the first ten years of training, including ones you know?" Martin said while Diana got the message and went wide eyed.

"So Caitlin is a year one agent, a rookie."

"So of course we couldn't figure it out, because she couldn't tell us, and probably because she was busy finding some other guy." he muttered sadly.

"Did you EVEN listen to her? She WANTS you!" Diana grumbled while Martin blinked.

"..."

"If she went into the vaults and stole, whatever caused the change, then it has to be for you." Diana frowned. "I mean with that rule and the whole breaking up with you deal, that is the ONLY logical reason for all of this!"

"But why? She broke up with me, and I figured she would have moved on. I mean she's an amazing gal!"

"Apparently she found the break up stupid and wants to get back with you." Diana grumbled. "But right now we have to fix her before she turns more people into Draugrs."

"You sure? I mean other than that it doesn't seem SO bad to let her stay as is." Martin said while imagining her letting him grope her breasts.

"And break your back?" Diana added while the image changed to him in a body cast.

"...touche." He sweatdropped while pulling out his U-Watch and accessed the Legendex. "Let's see, items with draugr and valkyries."

[_**Error. Classified file. Level Delta and higher eye's only.**_]

"Of course it is." Martin grumbled before Diana grabbed his wrist and started typing on it. "Hey!"

[_**Access granted.**_]

"How-"

"After the Alpha-Omega incident I decided to recall all the codes in the U-Watch for emergencies, one of them being the temporary access granted code." Diana smirked. "That and I overheard Mom talking to Billy about this."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"I knew you'd try and go snooping around if I did, then we'd both get in trouble." She sighed as Martin looked at the Legendex and saw the info he needed.

"Ok. Brísingamen, the torc of the norse goddess of love and war, Freyja. Said to have all of the abilities and powers of the deity and if used can allow the user to gain said abilities and control over the dead." Martin read outloud. "However, if the user is full of longing or intense love, the user will change into an exact image of Freyja herself, who's desire for the person of her affection will destroy all in her path until either the person is dead or the world is enveloped in eternal war. The last time it was used was...by Mom!? After she tried to use it to make a former lover stop cheating on her...oh boy."

"What?"

"She nearly destroyed the world when wearing it. And the same thing will happen to Caitlin if we don't get that torc off her."

"Well does it say how Mom was stopped?"

"Lets see." he looked at the article. "Oh, she was able to take it off by...being defeated by her ex in a contest of strength or wits."

"Neither of which is your forte."

"Hey!"

"I'm telling it like it is."

"Mmm...looks like we have to stop her through a contest." Martin muttered before the door was ripped open by an enraged Caitlin using her bare hands.

"Martin! I found you~!"

"AHHH!" Both screamed in terror before Martin coughed and composed himself.

"Um Caitlin, I challenge you!"

"...eh?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a contest."

"Oh? Then what IS the challenge my love?" she asked with a smirk of confidence.

"Uh...it's...Di, any ideas?" he whispered.

"Try something, anything!"

"Um...oh! I challenge you to a game of truth or dare!" he said while Diana facepalmed.

'She's never going to accept that.'

"I accept!"

'...I stand corrected.' Diana thought while Martin went first.

"Ok, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you sure you didn't move on from me?"

"Ha! I did all of this FOR you and I will be damned if I let anyone take you from me, even your pathetic sister." She smirked while cracking her knuckles, making Diana pale. "Truth or dare?"

"Alright, truth." he replied.

"Why did you forget about me!?"

"Oh...um...because I moved on?' he said.

She growled at that before saying. "Truth or dare."

"Wait, it's my turn."

She growled while gripping her hands tightly.

"Anyway, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What are you going to do after this?"

"Fuck you until your cock dries up."

He paled at the image while covering his groin as Diana turned green.

"Please don't give me nightmares."

Caitlin glared at Diana before looking at Martin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me, with tongue, right now."

"OH! Well don't mind if I do." Martin said before getting grabbed and smooched by the woman as Diana gagged.

She covered her mouth and turned away with Martin feeling Caitlin's tongue swirl around his mouth with a moan. 'Ew!'

She then felt Martin's tongue overtaking her own while Martin was in complete bliss.

For about ten minutes as she placed him back down with a loud 'pop' from both their mouths.

"Your turn beloved~"

"Ah...he he he...yeah." he said before shaking his head. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

'Bingo!' "Ok, I dare you not only to let me grope your chest-"

"Martin!" Diana blushed while Martin hushed her.

"Anyway, do that and take the torc off."

"...what!? Why the last part!? Don't you WANT a powerful goddess as a wife!?" she yelled with wide eyes with Martin seeing a mist expelling out blood red which made him feel nervous.

'Oh boy.' "Well I do, but this...is kinda much."

"Much. MUCH!?" she roared. "I did this all for you and you say this is MUCH!?"

"Wait wait! I have a deal."

"What!?"

"Um, maybe if you take the torc off I could um…" he gulped. "Make sure Mom never finds out and you could...wear it during sex or roleplay?"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"...sounds kinky." Caitlin said while the mist changed back to it's golden color.

"It does not!" cried out Diana. "Martin!"

"So it's a deal?"

"Deal, but first." she said before grabbing Martin, walked into an empty classroom, and locked it. "We are going to roleplay, now."

Diana went wide eyed before hearing the sounds of moaning and loud crashing from behind the door, making her blush red as the Draugrs walked by her and moaned in her face. 'Damn it Martin!'

(Some months later)

-Caitlin's apartment-

It was a strange few months, but three things occurred during that odd time period. One, the agents not talking for ten years rule was discontinued, two, the torc was placed back in the vaults...although it vanished a few weeks later for unknown reasons, and three Martin had a girlfriend again.

Both of whom were cuddling on her couch while watching the latest horror film to come out.

That being _**Doom! Horror of the Giant Boob Women From Dimension X!**_

"_AHHHHH!_"

"_MUAHAHAHA! BOOB BEAMS TO MAX! MUAHAHA!_"

"You know, at first I thought this was a porno when I heard the title, but it's just a REALLY really cheesy parody." chuckled Martin.

"I know, but hey, never judge a book by it's cover." Caitlin chuckled while it was revealed that she was still wearing the torc, but both agreed to let her wear it before classes, when alone, or during sex. "Right Martin?"

"Yeah." he smiled while currently laying on her lap.

"Just don't stare too hard or else I'll get jealous." she joked.

"Oh relax, boob aliens are one thing, but," he eyed her breasts and smirked. "Your breasts are literal god tier class."

She grinned while feeling very confident at that, although she didn't notice that he was placing his left hand on her ass and rubbing it. "Aw shucks, you sure know what to make a girl feel special."

"You bet, but if I'm being honest, I kinda prefer your short hair." he admitted. "You look way cuter with it."

She blushed. "Well...I could try cutting it. But this is otherworldly hair, it might not be easy to cut like my normal hair."

That was when Martin became bolder and pinched the soft ass cheek.

"Eep~!" she jumped and pouted at Martin who whistled innocently. "Martin!"

"What? I was looking for that remote we lost in the couch." he said while Caitlin huffed and began to take her top off before smothering his face with them. "MMMMM!"

"Sorry, I was looking for the dork that tried to play rough BEFORE the movie ends."

His arms flailed around while she held him there with a smirk.

"I might let you go IF you try not to get so grabby from now on."

He gave two thumbs up while Caitlin smirked and moved her chest away. "AH! AH!"

"There, it wasn't so hard right, beloved~?"

'If I went out like that, I don't think I'd mind.' he thought before seeing his groin getting hard in his pants, something Caitlin noticed.

"Mmmm, ok. Just this once, but we have to replay the movie later~"

'Score!'


	39. Carlota and Lincoln

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Carlota and Lincoln

Series: Loud House

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in Royal Woods, a quaint little town, and where our story is told.

Over at a home is where a white haired boy was peacefully sleeping in his bed, which was the bottom to another one right above him, oblivious to the snickering figure quietly slipping into the sheets beside him.

"Mmmmmm yes I'd love to be the mayor of butter town." he mumbled in his sleep as he was slowly being pulled to someone else's body when he found himself unable to breath. He moved a little and tried to breathe, but got a snicker in response.

"Dutch oven bro!"

*BRAAAAAAP!*

"AHHHHH! MY NOSE! IT BURNS! LYNN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU EAT!?" Lincoln shouted as Lynn jumped out his bed and ran off laughing like crazy.

"Extra beans for protein!"

Lincoln stumbled to the window and opened it up, gasping for air and coughing. "Oh man, that's rank and just wrong." Lincoln gagged as the stink flew out the window and killed the tree by his window. He inhaled the fresh air and looked at the viewers. "Sorry, but that's one downside to having a sports sister, she's one heck of a tomboy."

He moved to get dressed and yawned. "Of course being the only boy with six sisters isn't easy. Funny thing is I use to have more, four more actually. Yeah I know, ten sisters? That's crazy!" he shook his head. "But I live with only six cause our parents broke up when I was young. My dad took Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lisa, three of them older than me, and one younger. But it's not all bad. Our mom still works hard being a dentist assistant, and having more younger siblings than older ones is easier to manage than you'd think."

"Lincoln Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" he called before running out of his room and spotted Luna exiting the bathroom with a sigh.

"Man, a shower is just what I need. Sup bro."

"Morning Luna." Lincoln yawned as she rubbed his head and he went into the bathroom to drain the lizard. "Ahhh That's a Relief." he sighed, peeing into the bowl and flushing it. After washing his hands he went downstairs where his mom was currently making breakfast while his little sister Lily was in her high chair kicking her feet. "Morning mom, morning Lily."

"Morning Lincoln."

"Wincon!" Lily squeaked, making Lincoln smile and kiss her forehead.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Well I figured since I had the day off, I'd go ahead and make some good old fashion scrambled eggs with bacon."

"Alright!" Lincoln sat down and grabbed his fork and knife as Rita placed his plate down in front of him.

"Eat up." she smiled before she looked at Lynn and Lana, both of them eating into their food like coyotes and sighed. "Girls, what have I said about eating at the table?" Rita spoke with an annoyed look as they both gave sheepish looks and started to eat normally up until her phone rang. "Hold that thought, hello?" she spoke, answering it while Lola wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"Lana if any of those eggs lands on my dress, I'm making you clean it up."

"Don't be so uptight Lols, you need more color than….whatever weird mix of red that's supposed to be."

"It's called Rose." she huffed while Luna munched on her bacon as Lucy looked at her plate and sighed.

"Mother forgot that I eat turkey bacon." she spoke in a gloomy tone as she slid her plate to Lynn.

"Alright!" cheered the sports nut who went right at the food without another thought while Lincoln helped feed Lily.

"Open wide Lily bug." Lincoln said as he guided the spoon of mashed peas to Lily's mouth.

Lily opened her mouth and bit into the peas, but when he pulled the spoon out she accidentally spat them out while giggling.

"Touche little missy." Lincoln chuckled as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"What? Really? No way." spoke Rita in surprise to her phone as Lincoln and the others jumped at the sound of their mother's shout.

"Woah, what's got mom loud so early?" asked Luna.

"No clue, maybe someone should ask?" Lola spoke admiring herself in the mirror.

"Not it!" spoke Lynn touching her nose.

"Not it!" Lana spoke doing the same

"Not it." spoke Lucy who already had her nose touched.

"Not it!" Lola spoke touching her pinkie to her nose.

"Ot it!" Lila squeaked using her hand to cover her nose as they all saw Lincoln was the only one who didn't touch his nose.

"Dang it." he frowned. "Fine, I'll do it."

*Rita*

"This isn't some sick joke, right?"

"Of course not Mrs Loud you're our grand prize winner!"

"That's…..That's….oh my GOSH!" she squealed in excitement while Lincoln walked over and saw her jump up and down with a smile. "That's amazing!"

"Uh, mom? Who are you talking to?" Lincoln asked as Rita picked him up and spun him around.

"Good news sweetie! I won that radio contest and now we can afford that trip to Aruba!"

"Really?!" he went wide eyed while hearing a loud gasp with the two seeing the other siblings listening in before they started cheering and jumping around together.

"Woohoo!"

"We're going on vacation!" they all cheered as Rita smiled.

"Alright kids settle down. I need to go get the tickets and make our reservations, but since other people also won the same contest it'll take a few days to get to the place so I'll be…"

"Leaving me in charge!? YES! THANKS MOM!" Lynn exclaimed as Rita facepalmed.

"No LJ you're not in charge."

"So that means I'm in charge?" Luna asked hopefully.

"No Luna, remember the last time I left you and Lynn in charge?" she spoke as they both gulped.

*flashback*

The twins held each other screaming their heads off as the entire planet was slowly being pulled into a black hole that had suddenly sprouted large skeleton hands that grabbed the earth and slowly dragged it inside the vortex.

*end flashback*

"In my defense, how was I supposed to know that weird doohickey Lisa left here wasn't a football?' Lynn said with an embarrassed blush.

"Lynn you'll kick anything if it's in the shape of a football." Lola spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah sis just be glad Lisa managed to stop it in time!" Lana exclaimed.

"As I was saying, I'll be calling up a babysitter." Rita spoke as her children gave a groan.

"Mom, we're too old for a Babysitter." Lola whined as Rita rolled her eyes.

"Well you should've thought of that before your sister endangered all of mankind" Rita said as she dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carlotta it's Rita."

"Oh Buenos Dias Mrs Loud, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine dear. Listen Carlotta I have some business to attend to so I was wondering if you watch the kids for a few days?"

"Of course. Granted I'll be busy for most of the morning, but I'll be sure to swing by this afternoon" she spoke happily, making Rita sigh in relief.

"Thank you dear, this is a big help."

"No problem." she replied before the call ended.

"Alright kids, Carlotta will come by this afternoon, which means?"

"Behave." they spoke together.

"And?"

"Be considerate."

"And?"

"And don't cause a big ruckus that might cause the cops to come by."

"Exactly."

*Ding Dong!*

"Oh she's here, be good Kids!" Rita said as she happily opened the door and Let Carlotta walk in.

"Hello Mrs Loud."

"Hello Carlotta, the Numbers are on the fridge and I put some Baked Salmon in the Oven." Rita listed. "If Lily gets fussy, she either has gas or is hungry, make SURE Lynn does her laundry this time-"

"NEVER!"

"And make sure that they don't get lost, or start a fire, or a house fire, or flood, or-"

"Mom!" They whined in embarrassment making Carlotta chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Carlotta you're a Lifesaver, be good kids I'll be back with the tickets in a few days." Rita said as she left the house and drove off.

Carlotta closed the door and smiled at the kids. "So girls, and Lincoln, what should we do first?"

"Mud fight!" cheered Lana.

"Ball!" chimed in Lola.

"Lynn's funeral since I poisoned her orange juice?" Spoke Lucy

"Footba….wait you did what?" Lynn said.

"Video games!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily squeaked.

"Alright, we'll make sure to get through all that." smiled Carlota while reaching into her handbag and pulled out a make up kit. "Lola, I brought my personal products from home so we can do your ball in style."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds divine!" gushed Lola with Lynn looking at Lucy.

"You were just kidding, right?"

"I hardly kid, on many things that is."

"But you WERE kidding about the poison, right?"

"That depends on whether you're allergic to it or not." Lucy said as Lynn gave a Nervous chuckle.

"I also Brought something for You Lincoln." Carlotta said as Lincoln had a Light Blush on his face as she pulled out a Medium sized Box and handed it to him. "Open it."

Lincoln shrugged as he opened the box and let out a Loud gasp. "NO WAY! AN XBOX SERIES X!? HOW'D YOU GET THIS SO EARLY!?"

"Oh I have My ways." she spoke with a giggle as she kissed his cheek.

"...Hey Carlotta we have to….ummmmmm." Luna said with a thinking pose.

"Group Tinkle?" Lola suggested.

"Works for me Lets go!" Lynn said as the sisters all rushed upstairs leaving their brother and babysitter in the living room.

*Luna's room*

"Ok we all Know why we're here!" Luna said as they all Looked towards Lana and Lynn who were peeing in the corner. "Guys it's not really a Group Tinkle!"

"Oh Now ya tell us!" frowned Lana before the two zipped it and walked over. "Well then what is it?"

"Hello? Don't you remember?" frowned Lola with her hands on her hips. "We're giving Lincoln and Carlotta alone time."

"Oh yeah! Uh...but why?" asked Lynn, making Luna groan.

"Dude, it's because we know something's going on between those two. I mean don't you remember the last few times she's been over to watch us?"

"I do, I even had the moment's scrapbooked." spoke Lucy holding up a scrapbook and opened it. "It was around the beginning of the last month."

"Oh yeah that day mom let us throw that party!" Luna stated.

*Flashback*

The Loud house was currently lit up with lighting and jumping with music since there was a party going on, with no parents around to watch it. In short things got crazy really fast as usual.

"WOOOOOOOOOO STAGE DIVE!" Luna shouted as she jumped from the top of the stairs into the crowd below.

Said crowd caught her and carried her around while Lynn was in the middle of arm wrestling a guy her age who was struggling and sweating, and she was grinning.

"Come on, Francisco you can do better than that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm...trying!" he groaned, pushing harder with Lynn yawning and slamming his hand on the table.

"BA-BAM!" She exclaimed as he fist pumped.

"Chug chug chug chug chug!" the crowd shouted as Lana was hanging upside down and drinking out of a keg of root beer.

"LANA LANA LANA LANA LANA LANA!"

She threw her fists out as the soda ran out before they held her right side up. "That was BURP! Awesome!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The crowd yelled in awe.

"And so I told her 'girl, if you think that sash is gonna work with your eyes, then you need to get glasses'." Lola quipped as a group of teens all fell out laughing.

"Oh man, she must have been mad!"

"Not really, except AFTER I took the crown that is." she boasted with a hand on her chest. "Of course, with my good looks and talent, it was a shoe in from the start." she said as the lights dimmed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR...L-MASTER AND LIL-TASTIC!" Luna announced as the spotlight landed on Lincoln and Lily, both of who were wearing shades and silver suits.

"LUNA!...drop the beat!"

"You got it!" she set a disc in the player before a beat started playing from the huge speakers.

Lincoln and Lily looked at each and nodded as they started to dance in tandem as the crowd cheered in a frenzy when they started to Moonwalk. Both of them doing it with expert ease and not missing a single beat, which was really getting everyone pumped up.

*End flashback*

"Yeah that was fun….too bad it ended with Townhall catching fire." Lola said uneasily.

"To think that day started awesome and yet...it somehow ended very badly" Lana shrugged.

"Wait, how did that have anything to do with Carlotta?" asked Lynn.

"Oops wrong flashback. What I meant to say is remember when mom let us throw Lincoln that huge party for his birthday?" Lana said.

*Cue the same flashback where everything happened the same way except for the ending with the dance number*

"Shhh He's coming!" Lynn shouted.

Everyone there quickly went quiet and ducked down with Luna turning the lights off.

Lincoln gave a tired yawn as he unlocked the door and walked in when he noticed it was dark. "Hello?" he said as he felt up the wall looking for the light switch. "Did a fuse blow?" when he found it and flicked it on, everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

(Leni: Merry Christmas!)

They all shouted as he took a few steps back in shock before smiling.

"No way!"

"Yes way birthday boy!" Luan chuckled as she placed a party hat on his head. "We figured throwing a surprise party would be way better than a normal one."

"Yeah so eat up!" Lynn spoke handing him a slice of cake on a plate.

"This looks good." he smiled while the other guests went ahead and handed out their own sleeves with Lincoln about to bite into it, but held off and looked at it with suspicion. "Wait, did Luan make it?"

"Nah bro, we made sure of it." Luna waved her hand. "It was all Lola."

"Yeah Lincoln I made it with love." she smirked with pride. "That and a little glitter."

"Wait what?" he blinked before chewing and coughed, leading to some glitter coming out, making the others chuckle.

"Relax Lincoln its glitter sugar!" Lola said as Lincoln cleared his throat. "Made to look flashy AND be edible."

"Yeah….thanks Lola." he said as Lisa handed him a warped box.

"Now that you've begun consumption of cake, now would be the time to receive gifts." she said as Lincoln pumped his fist in excitement.

"You read my mind sis!" He said excitedly as Lynn Sr and Lori brought over a rather huge stack of boxes.

"Happy birthday Lincoln, go right ahead and dive in." smiled his oldest sister.

"Awesome!' Lincoln exclaimed as he opened the first box and pulled out a pair of brand new shoes. "No way! The Limited edition Ace Savvy number 33 Air Gordon sneakers with Factory error Pink suit Ace and Purple mustached One eyed Jack!? How'd you guys get these!? Only 4 pairs were ever made and sold!"

"Lisa managed to help find a pair, unopened, and it was just a matter of us making an equal trade with the guy who owned them."

"What did you trade?"

"A new pair of designer shoes me and Leni had our eyes on."

"Wait, the ones you'd been saving up for nearly a year for?! But you had to work over time every month to get that close!"

"We know, but hey, by the time we got them they would have been out of season anyway. We figured this big thing was more important for you." Lori spoke as she and Leni hugged him.

"Awww, thanks guys." Lincoln blushed as Carlotta handed him a large box of her own.

"This is from me handsome." she smiled with Lincoln looking at the box with eager and suspense.

"Open it up bro!" Lynn exclaimed as he tore into the box.

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Lincoln reached in and pulled out a special book. "NO WAY! THE COMPLETE HISTORY OF ALL THINGS ACE SAVVY!?" he exclaimed as he passed out with a smile on his face.

Carlotta giggled with Lana poking her brother's cheek. "I had a feeling he'd like it, but I didn't think it would do that."

*End Flashback*

"Oh yeah and when he woke up he got a nose bleed!" Lana giggled.

"Exactly. Little Bro's crushing on our babysitter and I say we get them together!" Luna said as her sisters all nodded except for Lucy who had a frown on her face.

"How do you expect to do that Luna?"

"Simple dudette, all we gotta do is give the two some alone time, help give them the right atmosphere, and before you know it, those two will be all over each other."

"And that's when I punch them, right?" Leni said holding a boxing glove.

"No Leni, you don't." Lola groaned.

*Later*

Lincoln was in his room playing on his laptop as Lana poked her head through the door and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Double Dipper to Fruit Ball, Double Dipper to Fruit Ball come in Fruit Ball!" she said as Lola picked up the walkie talkie and responded.

"This is Fruit Ball here and are you…..wait a se, why is MY codename Fruit Ball?"

"Don't worry about it, I see the target."

"Good, do you have the love darts?"

"Yes."

"Good, now to commence operation cupid's arrow!"

Lana pulled a small pink dart out and closed her eye, taking aim with it before tossing it while Lincoln started getting a video call from Clyde which caused said dart to fly out the open window and hit Mr Grouse.

"AHHH DART IN MY BOTTOM! LOUDS!"

"What was that?" asked Clyde on the screen.

"Probably Mr. Grouse finding a dart Lynn left behind." Lincoln chuckled as Lana threw her hat down in frustration.

"Dang it! Fruit Ball this is Double Dipper, commence Plan B!"

"So Lincoln, I heard Carlotta was around." smiled Lincoln's pal with said white head smiling.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what she got me."

"Is it condoms?"

"Clyde, why is every answer you make condoms?" Lincoln droned.

"Because it never gets old." chuckled Clyda with Lincoln crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess I WON'T tell you that it was the biggest game system coming out."

"SHE GOT YOU A PS5!?"

"No you Twit! She got me an Xbox Series X!"

"Woah! I thought that wasn't coming out yet because of issues with copyright!"

"That's the same excuse Warner Bros gave when they refused to air the Adult version of PPGZ dude and you know it."

"Oh you are so lucky!"

"I know, and her getting me something that great really shows who her favorite is." nodded Lincoln with his eyes closed as Clyde gave a smirk.

"Your cheeks are red dude."

"N-No they're not!" he stuttered.

"I swear, you should really be more honest. I mean, how many kids our age can say they're into older girls who live with just her cousins? Speaking of which, and this totally has nothing to do with me, but has Bobby been working out any plans with Lori?" he asked while darting his eyes to the sides.

"Bobby knocked her up dude." Lincoln said to the now heart broken lad. Granted he was lying, but Clyde didn't need to know that.

"What?! They….with them….huh?!" let out Clyde with wide eyes.

"Yep and you would not believe what Lori's been telling me. Bobby's rough yet gentle, he picks up her and slams into her so hard she ends up seeing stars and is completely unable to walk for weeks to a month! Heck she's had to go to a chiropractor because Bobby fucks her so crazy she messes up her spine and she loves it!"

"Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" Clyde plugged his ears while shaking his head not noticing Lincoln trying not to laugh.

"But that's not all! Apparently she even has Bobby cosplay as you because she wanted to know what it was like to have pure raw unadulterated butt naked sex with you!"

"Oh god! I'll call you back! It's cutting out!" cried Clyde before the video went dead making Lincoln hold his stomach and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Knowing Clyde he'll be jacking it for days!" he laughed.

As that happened, Leni was going over news regarding the latest fashion trends with Carlotta to try and break the ice for her part of the plan, and Luan was watching to make sure Leni didn't forget.

"So Carlotta tell me…..do you think Lincoln is cute?' she asked as Luan pumped her fist.

'Way to go Leni, start off small!' she thought..

"Lincoln? Well yeah." replied the girl casually.

"Like really cute?"

"Yeah."

"Like really really cute?" asked Leni with Carlotta raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure?"

"Oh okay than…...did you know his Pee-Pee is Like really big?"

Luan just dropped her mouth before falling over in disbelief that Leni just said that.

Carlotta went wide eyed with Leni oblivious and kept going.

"I mean like I know it's big, but I mean bigger than a hand. Like….oh! Like bigger than a roasted ham for thanksgiving!"

'So much for that.' Luan thought as unaware to Leni who was prattling on, she didn't notice Carlotta getting a small nose bleed.

"And uhhh….is it….veiny and thick?" Carlotta asked.

"Totally it's thicker than a milkshake!"

"And you would know this how exactly?"

"Oh that's easy, last week Lana busted the water main and we had limited water so we had to share a bath with each other. We called it the bath buddy system. I mean really, Lincy was such a good bath buddy he scrubbed me down really good and we even played a game of water cats."

"Water cats?"

"Yeah, Lincoln went under the bath water and he used his tongue to clean my privates. I don't know why, but it felt amazing! I'm just glad he didn't get mad at me for peeing on him when he was done, but afterwards he covered his thingy in soap and said he wanted to use it to clean my colon!"

Carlotta's eyes widened more while covering her nose quickly from the image while Lynn looked around the corner after spotting the down Luan.

"You okay Luan, what's wrong?"

"...Leni's telling Carlotta about the game of water cats she played with Lincoln." the funny one responded as Lynn heavily blushed.

"...ya know Lincoln's lucky mom had to work that day…"

"That's not the point! At this point she'll get weirded out and our plan will fall apart!"

"Well be glad Leni didn't mention the part where…"

"And then Lincoln yelled and the next thing I knew my belly was filled with soap and I kinda looked like a pregnant lady. My stomach stayed like that for about 5 days!" Leni as Lynn face palmed.

"Never mind."

"Uh….excuse me, I have to powder my face." Carlotta said as she quickly ran up to the bathroom.

"LENI!" Luan exclaimed. She ran over and started shaking the older sibling. "What was that!?"

"I was telling Carlotta about how Big Lincoln's Pee-Pee is….I thought girl's loved that?"

"Well yeah some do….but…..ugh never mind." Luan said as she pulled out her radio. "Bubblebutt this is Chicken Skin, Mouthwash blew it, commence plan C!"

"Can do Brah! Plan C is under…..wait My Codename's bubblebutt!? It happened one time!"

"Luna you knew what we were gonna do the moment you drank Lisa's homemade soda and your butt began to inflate." Luan chuckled.

"You make one pun about it and Mr. Coconut is gonna get it later!"

*Later*

Lincoln and Carlotta were watching a movie on TV with the twins as Luan poked her head around the corner.

"Alright Ball Hog commence Plan C!" She told Lynn who put on her ninja suit.

"This is gonna work no doubt." she inhaled before jumping out in the living room. "Hiya!"

"Ahhh! Ninja!" the twins fake shouted as they ran away making Luna sigh.

"This was plan C? Ninja attack?"

"Hey Lynn." they both said as the ninja began to sweat.

"DANG IT! COVERS BLOWN! ABORT ABORT!" she shouted as she threw down a smoke bomb.

*Later again*

"Alright Brah's, now it's time for Plan Q!" Luna exclaimed.

"Agreed, especially since Plan T involved being chased by a pack of wild dogs!" Lola yelled looking at her twin who shrugged.

"It's not my fault you didn't let them pee on you. It's the best way to get them to trust you."

"Luna how can you be sure plan Q will work?"

"Because it's my plan." Lucy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We're doomed." Lola sighed.

Lucy ignored her and pulled out three jars. One was filled with green liquid, another had blue liquid, Lucy poured both in the third jar and placed the top on it and shook it up before walking out and spotting the two still on the couch. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Lucy yelled, surprising everyone as she threw down the jar and an aquamarine mist filled the living room as Lucy quickly pushed her sisters back into Luna's room and slapped gas masks on all of them.

"Lucy what was that?"

"Lust bomb."

"Bomb?! Oh my gosh! We have to call 811!" cried out Leni in a panic.

"That's 911 Leni and No we don't. The bomb I made also had a love potion so once they're done rutting like two angry gorillas in heat they'll wake up and fall in love." Lucy said simply.

"Wait! You mean to say you had that this entire time?" frowned Lola. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I like watching you fail."

Her sisters all stared at her in annoyance, minus Leni who put her ear against the door.

"Hey guys, I think I hear something."

The others all put their ears onto the door and wall and blushed at what they heard.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! GET SOME! GET SOME! GET SOME! SEX SEX SEX! IMPREGNATE! IMPREGNATE IMPREGNATE!" They heard Lincoln bellow out.

"OH FUCK YES! GIVE ME IT ALL YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD! PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!" Carlotta yelled as Lincoln let out the Stock angry Chimp Screech as the girls noticed the walls shaking.

"Should we…...do something?" Lana asked.

"You do it if you want, I'm not going out there." spoke Lola moving away from the door.

"Wow, he sounds like he's going all out." remarked Lynn with a chuckle. "Next time he won't say he can't keep up with me next time I need a sparring partner."

"Agreed Lynn, next time our brother will have no excuse as to why he won't rape my throat with his girth." Lucy spoke.

"Wait what!?"

"Who we talkin' 'bout?"

All of them stared at Lucy with wide eyes and slowly backed away.

*4 hours later*

Luna gave a yawn as she noticed the others had all fallen asleep in her room. When she opened the door she was greeted with a loud "FUCK YES! STAB THAT DICK IN MY WOMB! GIVE ME TONS OF BABIES!"

Luna quickly closed the door as lLla woke up with an eye twitch.

"How long are they gonna keep this up?"

"Until Lincoln impregnates her or until the potion wears off." Lucy yawned as they all heard a loud elephant noise as the shaking stopped.

"Aw man, I was getting used to it." remarked Lana.

"Guys shhhhh do you hear that?" Lola said as they noticed the noise stopped.

"Finally, they stopped!" Lynn said in relief as they carefully opened the door, slowly crept downstairs, and noticed the entire staircase was sopping wet. "Uh…."

"I'm not cleaning that up!" spoke Lola quickly.

"Damn, who knew Lincoln had so much stress built in him." Luan said.

"What makes you say that?" Leni asked as they saw the entire dirty green living room carpet was now purely snow white.

"Uh….call it a guess." she said as they saw Lincoln and Carlotta snuggling on the couch …..in the nude.

"Let's give them alone time." spoke Lucy.

"Agreed!" they all said as they slowly walked back upstairs.

That went unnoticed to Lincoln and Carlotta with said hispanic sighing.

"Wow….I've never felt like that, ever."

"Yeah me neither honestly, that was amazing!" Lincoln said with a chuckle.

"Was it better than your sister?" she asked, making him freeze up and gulp.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"Leni told me all about it Mr water cats." Carlotta giggled.

"In my defense her boobs and ass are as big as yours and she wasn't exactly making it easy." he said with a blush.

"It's alright, I'm not mad, but I am kinda jealous she took your first."

"Well we had anal sex, not vaginal." he responded as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked away before taking a deep breath. "Honestly, I never figured this is how it would happen with you. I kinda always imagined you and me going out on some dates, then maybe reaching this part, I mean if you were actually into me like that."

"Of course I am." she told him with a smile.

"Wait, really?" he looked up at her in shock.

"Yeah, you're cute, handsome, and funny. Any girl would want you and that sexy white hair of yours."

"But aren't you a little weirded out? I mean, the whole 'younger guy into you' sorta thing? I mean you're kind, awesome, pretty, I'm kinda surprised you don't have a boyfriend now."

"Lincoln, my grandmother knows magic." she said with a chuckle.

"Okay fair point."

"Besides, if you really think about it, this kind of relationship makes things way more exciting."

"Hehehe yeah, I guess you're right."

"We better get some rest, I don't think I can move right now." Carlotta said as Lincoln noticed she could hardly move her upper and lower body.

"Yeah, agreed." he laid his head in between her breasts as she held him.

"Just so you know, this means you can't go off and cheat on me with Ronnie Anne." she teased.

"Ronnie Anne? What's a Ronnie Anne?"

"Good boy."

*Later*

It was now night and Rita was walking back inside dead tired from work. "Ugh, if I hear one more person ask 'hey, what's this weird sore on my arm?' one more time, I'm gonna go crazy." The Loud matriarch said as she noticed the whole house was clean as the girls Lincoln and Carlotta were all watching tv.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Mrs. Loud."

"Hey kids, were you all good for Carlotta?"

"Of Course they were, they were angels….well most of them." she chuckled.

"That's wonderful. I'm gonna go to bed kids, be sure you cut off all the lights when you're done with TV." Rita yawned as Carlotta stood up.

"Well I better get going." she yawned tiredly. "I'll be open for any more babysitting time, so just give me a call if you need me to watch over them."

"That'll be great because I have a business meeting next week with the head of dental." Rita said as she paid Carlotta and allowed her to leave.

"Hey mom, think we could come with?" asked Luna. "It's been a while since Lincoln's been home alone, so maybe we could give him a break and let Carlotta watch him."

"Are you girl's sure? It's going to be about 19 hours long." Rita said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait what? Since when did we-ow!" Lola was cut off from Lana elbowing her with a look making the girl glare and roll her eyes. "Yes mom, can we come on the 'fun' trip?"

"Well okay, but I hope you girls have a taste for some Limburger Onion and Liver Lasagna cause that's what being served."

"Boy, that sure sounds TOOTH fun to be true, hahaha! Get it?"

"Boooooo." Lily exclaimed as Rita went upstairs to her room leaving the louds and Carlotta.

"Time for my goodbye hugs!"

Each of the sisters went ahead to give Carlotta a hug, with Lincoln being the very last.

"Well….I guess I'll see you next week?" he said as she planted a big smooch on his cheek.

"Oh you can count on it handsome." she winked.

"Awwwwww!" The girls all cooed as Lincoln blushed.

*Later at 2 AM*

Leni quickly sat up in bed screaming as she rushed to Luna's room. "LUNA LUNA WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Ugh….Leni, I swear if this is you waking me up because of another spider, I'm getting Lynn." grumbled the rocker under her covers.

"No not that! I just realized something! That wasn't a game Lincoln and I were playing! We were having Sex!"

"...go back to sleep Leni."

"And that wasn't soap! It was baby juice!"

"Leni go to bed!"

"And that wasn't my belly, he filled my womb. I could've gotten pregnant!

"LENI! BED NOW!"

"What am I-" she was cut off from Mr. Coconut hitting her in the head, making her fall back with spinning eyes while Luan sat up in her bed with a frown.

"Sure Leni's hot, but I always knew she was a Knockout!"

Luna groaned while chuckling to herself and covered her head with her pillow.


	40. Female Reality Gems and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female Reality Gems and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over in Amity Park, the camera was zooming down near a park bush which showed three gems: a square ruby, a rhombus topaz, and a circular sapphire. These were the Reality Gems.

Normally they'd be dust and nothing since Danny destroyed the gauntlet, but the actual power for the gauntlet was stronger than a simple ghost ray, meaning when it was destroyed they actually survived and just landed in a secluded spot that no one ever found them.

But the gems themselves were aware and were upset. Each one sentient and capable of thought of what happened, especially regarding the halfa. And quite frankly, they were angry.

All three glowed while having a little talk.

'Oooh, this is driving me crazy!' remarked the ruby. 'I feel like I'm gonna go stir crazy!'

'We know.' remarked the other two with sighs. 'You keep saying that every second.'

'Well it's true! Now that we're free of that stupid gauntlet we should be able to reform and get out of these stupid jewel forms!'

'It takes time, we've been like this for millenia, it's not that easy to undo right away.' remarked the sapphire.

'Well I wish I could go around and change this drab place into something more appealing. I mean really, some of these weeds look like they've been here for months.' spoke the topaz.

'Focus you two! We need to worry about how we're gonna get revenge on that ghost boy.' fumed the ruby.

'First it was about being free, and now it's revenge, make up your mind.' Thought the sapphire as she rolled her eyes. 'If anything we should be thanking him, if he hadn't destroyed that gauntlet we would still be trapped.'

'But now we can't use our powers! Another thing to be furious about!' She roared out in anger, unaware the gem was starting to crack.

'I feel like that would have been a problem regardless if he destroyed the gauntlet or not, at least now we have a chance to free ourselves instead of being enslaved to the gauntlet.'

'We need to stay calm and keep our composure, our power will come back in time.' Reassured the yellow gem. 'We just need to be patient. In fact, I'm starting to feel stronger right now.'

'I'M NOT!' let out the ruby while more cracks came across it with it glowing. 'I JUST FEEL MORE AND MORE ANGRY!' It roared before there was a thundering explosion from the gem as it burst open. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The other two gems went flying back from the sudden burst of power, while the broken parts of the ruby slowly stopped glowing as what looked like a red mist floated above them.

"Ha….Ha….. it seems you were right, our power did come back in time….. Hehehehehe!" laughed the mist as it whirled and spun around, a pair of eyes appearing on it while having no real form, other than two arms that popped out from it. "Look at me! Free as a bird after so many years!"

'That's nice, now how about you free us now, huh?' The blue gem thought in irritation.

"Oh shut up and let me have this!" She snapped as she stretched out. "Oh, oh, this feels amazing, I feel my old power returning every second!"

'I'll bet it does.' remarked the topaz as the red mist stretched out with a chuckle. 'Just don't take too long.'

"I won't, I won't, just let me test my power quickly." She said as she glanced around before spotting a tree. "Perfect."

'Ugh, just hurry.' The sapphire thought as it's gem began to crack as well.

The mist held out it's hand and fired a red beam which hit the tree. Said tree didn't seem to change before it began to shake with it's branches slowly twitching and bending down, along with an open mouth and angry eyes appearing on it.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Haha, yes! Still got it!" Laughed the mist as the tree ripped itself up from the ground and started walking off.

As she laughed she was caught off guard as there was a blue explosion behind her.

"Yeah! Free at last!"

It turned around as a blue mist rose up from the broken blue gem. "So, you finally decided to join the party, huh Fantasy?"

"Yes, on my own since you were dragging your nonexistent feet." The cloud huffed before spotting the tree stumbling away. She pointed her hand at it and sent a beam of blue power at it. When it hit, the tree stopped and blinked before it glowed blue, and turned into what was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. "There, much better."

"Lame!"

"Hey, I JUST got back my powers, you know it'll be awhile before we're back to full power!"

'Ahem? Forgetting someone?'

"Ah, right, hey Form, you good?"

'Need a little push here.'

"Ok." Life said as she walked over before forming a fist and slamming it down on the yellow gem.

'Hey watch it!' yelled Form as the gem broke apart before a yellow mist rose up.

"Hey, you said you needed help, right?"

"I didn't mean like that." Remarked the mist while forming arms to cross them.

"Well, it worked, right? Now then, how's your powers?"

"Let's see." the mist held out its arms at a bush before firing a yellow beam, causing the bush to glow and suddenly transform into a box of toothpicks. "Working like a charm."

"Awesome, now then, I say we're long overdue to have some fun, don't you girls agree?"

"It'd be a waste to NOT do something for ourselves, especially after letting that clown make use of OUR powers." Growled Form as the others nodded. "I don't know about you girls, but after millenia of being stuck in those fucking gems I'm ready to go nuts!"

"Yeah, it's time to cut loose!"

"This time WE get to do what WE want, and not someone else."

"Yeah!" They shouted with grins as they began to move forward, the air around them shimmering with power.

(5 minutes later)

Eventually the misty beings reached the edge of town, except now they were more clear and didn't look like colorful smoke clouds anymore.

"So these are the new towns of this time? Wow… this is much more impressive than mud huts."

"Yeah, I don't see any dirt roads, just black earth as far as the eye can see." Form said as she looked out in wonder before grinning. "This is gonna be fun~"

"The only big question is, where to start?" Hummed Fantasy as they moved forward down the road, only to be shocked as a car drove through them. "Woah! What was that?!"

"I don't know! But whatever it is it's going down!" Shouted Form as she shot a yellow beam at the car, changing it as it began to change into a large, metal dragon. "Huh…. that wasn't right, I think I might be a bit rusty."

"That's putting it mildly." chuckled Life while floating by what looked like a clothing store, only to stop and look inside. "Hey, look at this."

"I… I think this is a marketplace for clothing!"

"Amazing!"

"Look at those clothes."

"I think it's time I try my hand at making a real form, and where better to test it~"

The three mist being rushed into the store as they looked around in excitement. The clothes that were on display weren't your average everyday clothes, but ones featured from various nations as part of a huge bargain sale.

"Oh! I want this, it's perfect!" Cried out Life as she held up a fancy red and blue Kimono with a grin.

"You kidding? THIS here is perfect." spoke Fantasy holding up a black ballgown with a high collar and puffy ends on the sleeves.

"No, this is!" Argued Form as she held up an outfit that seemed to be made up of leather, armor and fur with a skirt made of leather straps.

"Just take what you want and please leave ghosts!" Cried a terrified cashier.

The three of them grinned and zoomed out of the shop with the clothes in hand.

"This is great! Now then…. How exactly do you wear these things?"

"Isn't it obvious? You just….uh…."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok, how about we learn… hey, over there, it seems like this is a library, maybe we can learn about what me mi- whoa!" Cried Fantasy as she started to look at a bookstore before spotting a tv in the store next door. "Ooooh, what's that?"

"I don't know, but I like it!"

All of them looked at it with awe at the moving people inside, feeling mesmerized.

"Tiny people inside a box never looked so good."

"Yeah, whoever made them like this did a better job than we ever did."

"I'm kinda jealous." Pouted Life as they kept watching in awe. "I kinda wanna try again."

"Maybe before we have too much fun we should learn about what the world is like, maybe it'll give us some new ideas~"

"Oh! Look at the little people, the way they're wearing those...things."

"Oh yeah! Hey, I think I have an idea on how to wear this cloth." Fantasy said as the blue mist began to pour into the ball gown.

Life and Form watched in wonder as the dress began to get filled out by the mist, said mist slowly forming arms and legs with a head. Said head wound up with long white hair that fixed itself up into a bun. The limbs were slim and colored blue with the feet gaining a pair of high heels before the head showed a face of a woman who had green eyes and blinked before looking down at herself.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"And how can you move in that thing?"

"I just tried to imagine myself as one of those people, and I guess my body adjusted to fit." She said with a smirk. "I guess since I could do it first means I'm the best of the three of us, and as for moving? I don't really need to walk, I just move wherever I want."

"Hey! Changing forms is what I'm best at!" Shouted Form as she began to move herself into the clothes she chose, her body forming over the armor and fur. Soon she was dressed in a long leather dress with chainmail over it, the leather skirt, and a fur collar. The body was yellow and she had a short cut of yellow hair on her head and a pair of black eyes. "See? I could have done it first easily."

"I can do it too, it's easy if you two can do it." Life said with a frown.

"You sure? I'll bet you have a hard time because of your temper." smirked Fantasy.

"SHUT UP! I can do it!" She snapped angrily.

"Suuuure you can." Smirked Form.

"I can do it, and I'll do something neither of you did either!" She snapped as she racked her brain as she began to move into the kimono.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I uh…. I'll make myself look better than both of you, make myself look like uh…." She panicked as she looked around before spotting another tv showing an anime. 'Yes, that's it!'

"Prove it."

"Oh I will!" She snapped as she began to fill out the kimono, her body turning red as it formed, her head forming as she grew a large head of long black hair, and a pair of sandals formed on her feet.

"Well? Is that it? So far I'm unimpressed."

"Oh yeah? Then try this on for size." She smirked before the top part of the kimono started to expand outward. "Take a look at these girls~"

"Wha- what the hell?!"

"No fair!"

"Ha! I could do something with this body that not even you two could!" She smirked as the other two frowned.

"Asshole!"

"Ok, now then, how about we start having some fun?"

"Fine, but we'll be going first after you pulled that stunt."

"Aw, someone's jealous~"

"Shut up!" Snapped Fantasy as she shook her head. 'Ok, time to go nuts.' She flew down near the street and spotted a guy trying to get his car to start, which looked rickety and worn down.

"Come on you stupid thing, start already."

"Alright, let's see if I can't have some fun." She chuckled as she shot a wave of blue power down at the car. The man inside gasped as the car began to move on it's own before the rusted metal shot out at him and began to cover him.

"No, no, aaaahhhhh!" He screamed as the car drove on by the ghosts with Fantasy snapping her fingers.

"And that's how you do things."

"Oh please, that was nothing." Life said as Fantasy smirked.

"I'm not done, just watch." She said as the car began to twist and contrast, poking the man out of the top as the metal seemed to fuse with him as it bended, changing until instead of a car the man looked like a metal centaur as he ran down the road.

"Oh my god! This is fucking weird! Help!" He cried as Fantasy laughed.

"Now that is how you use your powers!"

"Oh yeah? Well watch this." Form floated over near a float parade that looked dark, dreary, and depressing as several goths were painting it black.

"We should be done with the tar by tonight."

"Good, I can already feel my sense of hopelessness expand the more I look at it."

"I just wish Sam was here to help, it's a tragedy her parents learned about this and grounded her."

"Time to give this a little makeover." Form flicked her hand, causing a yellow wave to fly down and hit the float, which caught the goth's attention.

"Is that…. A viking ghost?"

"What is she doing?"

But that's when the float began to shift around and change colors before resembling a large bone that had various big eyed puppies on it instead of rats, making all the goths go wide eyed in shock.

"There, you're welcome~" she called flying off.

"She ruined it! Ruined it!"

"All our hard work!"

"Ahhh! The colors! The puppies! It burns!"

"Well that was lame." Life said as Form frowned.

"Oh please, that was just a warm up, but it's way better than anything you could do."

"Don't bet on it." She said with a smirk as she looked around before spotting a large statue of a fast food mascot. "Watch this." She said as she snapped her fingers and a red aura surrounded the statue before it began to crack and move.

Anybody near the statue heard the sound and looked up as the mascot's eyes turned red with it snarling before roaring out, breaking off from it's stand as the people screamed and ran off.

"Ha! Top that!" She smirked as the other two shook their heads.

"Lame."

"Tacky."

"What? It was not either of those!"

"You only brought a statue to life, not at all original." Fantasy said as Form nodded.

"Hey, what would you two have done instead, huh?!"

"Something less tacky and lame." both said together with smiles.

"You both are assholes!" She huffed with a frown.

"Hey, it was your first try, we can't all be as great as me." Fantasy said with a smirk.

"I think you mean me." Spoke Form.

"I know what I said." She smirked as the other two frowned and began to bicker, all of them unaware of the white haired halfa dealing with the results of their 'fun'.

"Help! I can't stop!" Cried the metal centaur as he raced down the street, Danny trying to catch up to him.

"What kind of ghost did this?' he muttered to himself as he got closer and closer. He flew up near the only human part. "Hey buddy! Mind slowing down?"

"I can't! My legs won't stop!" He cried as he tried to turn the corner on the street, only to trip and crash into a parked car. The lower half went skidding on the street, but the legs kept moving and tried getting back up. "Please help! I gotta get to work!"

"Ok, just hold still!" He called as he tried to aim a ghost ray at it, only for a massive foot to come down and crush the horse half, barely missing the human part, freeing the man. "Wait, what?"

"I'm free! Oh thank you god!" He laughed as he ran off, only to get snatched up by a massive hand. "Oh come on!"

"Hang on!" Danny flew over and grabbed the guy by the back before making both go intangible, slipping free of the hand and flew him a bit away and set him back down. "Get out of here."

The man took off running as Danny turned to the large hand.

"Alright you…. Wait, is that the mascot from that burger place across town?" He said as the giant statue roared at him. "Alright, looks like you wanted to stretch your legs, but now it's time for you to go back."

"RAAAAAHHH!"

"Ok, you're going down!" Danny called as he shot a ghost beam at the statue, only to look in shock as it went through the plastic head with ease. "Ok…. that's unusual, is this not a ghost?"

It roared while the large hand flew at Danny before flicking him backwards.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" he cried as he went flying, unknowingly heading towards three powerful women.

"Ha! How's that?" smirked Form gesturing to her latest creation.

"Cheap." Life said as she looked at the massive snake made of various cars trying to eat a convenience store.

"I like it, it's quaint." Fantasy said with a nod.

"See?" She smirked, only for Danny to come crashing down and landing on her. "Oof!"

"Owwww…. Where am I?" He groaned sitting up before seeing Fantasy and Life looking at him with wide eyes, with him quickly noticing their distinct skin color. "Uh...hi."

"You…..YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Ugh, who landed on m-YOU!" Yelled Form, making Danny realize he was sitting on her before she shoved him off as she stood up with a frown. "It's YOU!"

"Uh… yes. It's me…. Who are you three?" He asked in confusion.

"You're that halfa!"

"Yeah, and you three are new ghosts, I take it." He said as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Wait, do you not remember us?!"

"No, not really."

"Gah! How can you not?!" Groaned Life.

"Well we do look different than before, don't we? Tell us, do you remember the gauntlet?"

"Gauntlet?" he looked confused before something clicked. "Wait a second, are you talking about the Reality Gauntlet? News flash, if you came here looking for it, you're too late. I got rid of it, for good."

"You got rid of the gauntlet, but not the gems." Smirked Fantasy.

He looked at her confused and frowned. "Without the gauntlet those rocks are just that, pretty rock."

"WRONG! Without the gems the gauntlet is useless! When you destroyed it you freed us!" yelled Life poking his chest. "Look REAL close at us pal!"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. "Ok...what am I supposed to be looking at other than you three?"

"Oh for god sakes, WE WERE THE GEMS IDIOT!" They snapped in annoyance.

Danny's eyes widened, with him connecting the dots and their color with the gems, and raised a finger. "Uh...wait, what?"

"Hundreds of thousands of years ago we were trapped and sealed into the gems by ancient sorcerers, the gauntlet being enchanted to keep us weak so it could harness a portion of our power so it would be the most powerful weapon to exist, but since you destroyed it we're now free, and our power is returning!" Life explained quickly with Fantasy and Form nodding.

"...ok, not gonna lie, not the weirdest thing I've heard before."

"Yes, and now that we're free we can finally have some fun!" Fantasy said as she shot a beam of power at a nearby pedestrian, turning them into a pegasus. It neighed before taking flight. "Ah, it feels like my birthday."

"Whoa! You can't just do that!" He shouted in shock. "Stop that!"

"Course she can, and I can do this." Form blasted at a stop sign, causing it to turn into a large lollipop, right as two cars wound up crashing into each other.

"And I can do this." Life said as she shot her beam at a nearby building, giving it a face before it stood up and began to run away. "There's not much we can't do."

"I mean you HAVE to stop." He frowned getting in Fantasy's way. "You're causing all kinds of random chaos and-wait, were you the ones who made the giant hand? And make a giant mascot come to life?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's going around town causing chaos, you have to stop it!"

"...no, why would we?"

"Yeah, it's just going around for a little walk."

"It's messing up homes and scaring the people." he crossed his arms while Life let out a yawn.

"So? Nothing wrong if something with life wants to enjoy itself. Look at us, we finally end up free and are doing the same thing."

"Technically we're end of life." pointed out Form. "But she's right, we're just having a little fun."

"Well I can't just let you go around destroying the city! I'm sorry, but you have to stop."

All three of them blinked before they burst out laughing.

"Y-You think you can stop us? BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh gosh! I-I feel my ribs hurting!"

"This guy is a riot! Ahahaah!"

"Hey, I'm serious!" Spoke up Danny. "If you wanna keep this up, then I'm gonna put an end to your 'fun'." he flew off over to the building and blasted at it with his rays, making it roar out and try chasing him as he flew. "Come on big guy, let's see if you can keep up!"

"So, he's actually serious about this?"

"Tch, that's a laugh."

"Yeah, how about we have some fun with him, if he thinks he can take us all on let's give him some fun~"

"Yeah, but let's go easy, humor him a bit, he did save us after all."

Danny lead the building over near a construction site before going intangible and went into the wrecking ball controls with the building looking around for him, not noticing the halfa began moving the large iron ball in place and started swinging it back. The building looked around before getting hit by the wrecking ball, sending it falling to the ground with a large hole in it, it's eyes turning into x's.

"Alright, one down." He smirked flying into the air before seeing flashes of blue in the distance. "And a bunch more to go." He sighed as he flew towards the flashes.

"Now then, how about we show this halfa what happens when you mess with primordial forces~"

"Time to really have some fun~" Fantasy chuckled as she set herself down on a newly created throne as an army of animated objects, fantasy creatures and one confused football player marched forward.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" The football player wondered as Danny flew over.

"Oh come on, what is going on?!" Danny groaned.

"Setting the stage for our entertainment." Replied Form before blasting at a fire hydrant under him, causing it to transform into a tree that suddenly rose up, hitting the underside of Danny and kept going before stopping with him shaking his head. "Careful, plants grow fast before you notice~"

"Ugh, damn it, do you have to keep doing this, what are you going to get out of doing all this?!' he shouted as he let out a ghostly wail.

Said wail made the three cover their ears while the animated objects were blown away, the creatures running off, and the football player flying back and crashing into a mailbox.

"Ugh, so annoying, how about I fix those lungs of yours." Growled Fantasy as she let loose a wild shot of power towards him that he dodged. "Someone's taking things too serious, you should loosen up."

"If you're gonna cause trouble for the town and the people living here, then it's not gonna happen." He said with a frown. "I'm sending you back to the ghost zone right now."

"Ghost zone?" Fantasy muttered in confusion as Life's eyes lit up as she got an idea.

"Oh no, not that, anything but sending us there, we'd be trapped forever!" She cried out dramatically.

"Wait, we would?" Spoke Form in horror.

"Yes, we would." She said as she winked at Form who blinked in confusion before she caught on.

"O...OH! Yeah! Not that!"

"Well too bad, you three are going down!" he called as he rushed towards them. He delivered a haymaker to Fantasy, sending her flying back against Life before he let out another wail at Form who covered her ears while flying down and slammed against the ground as Danny pulled out the thermos.

"Oh woe is us, for we are defeated, take us away oh great one!" Form wailed out as the others nodded.

He opened the cap and aimed it, causing the three to cry out from the strong suction it gave off, and wound up getting pulled into it before he closed it, the three of them inside groaning due to the small space.

"Ugh, what the fuck was this thing?!" Life swore as she tried to move around.

"This is all your fault Fantasy!" Yelled Form while elbowing said ghost. "Wait to go!"

"This wasn't my fault, it was Life!"

"Both of you shut up and think, can't you feel this thing? It may be tight but we can break out of it in a minute!"

"So then why aren't we?"

"I want to see his face when we make a portal out of the ghost zone the second he sends us in, duh! I just thought he would escort us there, not get sucked up in this thing!"

All of them sighed in annoyance as Danny sighed with relief and headed back home.

"Thank god that's over, but at least after this I can get some rest."

(Later)

Danny sighed in relief as he plugged the thermos into the portal. "Alright, time to send you three away for a long time."

He stepped back and yawned as the sound of ghosts going back into the portal was heard before there was a ding, allowing him to remove it and went to set it on the work table. "I gotta get a nap in, I'm beat."

But before he could do anything else a new portal opened up in front of him, this one red, blue and yellow as three familiar figures moved through it. He went wide eyed as the three smirked with a little wave.

"Hi halfa, did you miss us~?"

"Wha- how?!"

"We're magic, did you really think that thing could hold us, or that we could be contained in the ghost zone? We have the power to alter reality itself!"

"...fuck." He cursed under his breath before taking a ready stance. "Alright, guess we do this the really hard way."

"Mmmmm, nope." Fantasy said with a grin.

"Since you wanna cut in on our fun, we'll just have to make due with you." Smirked Life.

"Agreed, I hope you enjoy seeing us often cutie~" Form chuckled as they snapped their fingers before disappearing.

"...What did they mean by that?" Danny asked, getting a bad feeling.

(Later)

Danny yawned as he made his way downstairs. He scratched his side while going to the kitchen to make breakfast with Jazz already there eating some waffles. "Morning."

"Morning." She said before resuming eating.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." Maddie called as she began to make her way to the front door. She opened it and was surprised. "Yes? Can I help you three?"

"Hi, we're your new neighbors, and we just wanted to introduce ourselves."

"Yes, and also make something clear before there are any mistakes, we aren't ghosts."

"We just happen to have a very rare skin condition."

Maddie looked at the three women giving off innocent smiles and raised an eyebrow with doubt. "Uh huh."

"But we are pretty good with magic. So good you'd THINK we were professionals."

"Yes, and if you want to test us feel free."

"Ok…. I'll keep that in mind…" she replied before looking inside. "Kids! Come meet our new neighbors!"

"Ok!" Danny called as he moved out of the kitchen only to freeze. "No…."

Jazz stopped next to him and went wide eyed. "Mom? Aren't they…"

"Nope, I know what you're gonna say, it's the skin color, isn't it?" Form sighed as she shook her head. "Ok, you got us, we aren't normal humans… we're minor gods."

"Which technically doesn't count as ghosts." Remarked Fantasy.

"Meaning we aren't pure evil like the ghosts you've encountered, ok? So are we good neighbor?"

"Well...it's the first time we've had...non-human neighbors." She admitted as her husband came up from the basement tangled in wires.

"Maddie? Can you help me with-GHOSTS!" He screamed when he spotted them and fumbled to grab at his ecto pistol, but grunted and had a hard time getting it up. "Gah, give me a second!"

"Not ghosts, minor gods." Life said as she snapped her fingers, making the wires snake off him like they were alive before binding themselves up into neat piles.

"Oh yeah? Well then you won't mind this!" Jack pulled out a detector from his pocket and moved over with a smirk. "If you're not ghosts, then this little baby shouldn't go off, but if you are, then you'll get a heavy dose of what-"

"Jack, it's not going off." Maddie pointed out.

"...What?!" He and Danny cried out at the same time.

"Yep, like I said, not ghosts. Let me guess, first time encountering something supernatural that isn't a ghost?" Fantasy asked with a smile.

Jack tried turning the dials and looked it over. "That's weird, this baby should be going off like a fire alarm."

"We'll take that as a no." Remarked Life before waving her hand and causing it to glow red, making it gain a pair of eyes and growled at Jack before it started barking. "Makes sense, not many supernatural things survived except ghosts and us, you humans do love to hunt down supernatural creatures and commit genocide."

"Well, me and my husband tend to do more on chasing them away." Maddie clarified while Jack dropped the detector as it growled at him making him back up.

"Easy boy, down."

"Arf arf arf!" It barked as it growled.

"Well, I'm just glad we cleared this up, better you hear it from us than see us on the street and try to shoot at us, right?" Form said with a smile before making eye contact with Danny. "Oh, hello, have we met before?"

"What do you think?" he let out before Jack yelled and started running with the detector chasing him.

"Maddie!"

"Excuse me for a sec. Jack! Lead it to the kitchen!"

"Just give it some time and it should go back to normal!" Life called with a grin.

"Alright you three, explain." Frowned Danny closing the door with them outside.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Have we offended you in some way or form Danny?"

"What are you doing here?!" he asked loudly.

"Well we came to say hi since we'll be living next door, then Life made your dad's little toy gain sentience, which is currently trying to sick itself on him while your mom-"

BANG BANG BANG

"I got it!"

"Is killing it."

"I mean, WHY are you our neighbors? You three manage to slip out of the ghost zone, which means you're able to get away no problem, so why are you choosing to live right next door? I literally fought with you yesterday."

"Oh Danny, no one remembers that except you now~"

"And besides, did you forget what we said yesterday?"

"We did tell you that we'd be having fun with you since you interrupted our fun~"

Danny saw them all give a mischievous grin, making him get a cold chill and would have replied, only for the door to open with Jazz running past them.

"Sorry I have to get to school, later!" Jazz called as Danny began to run after her.

"Same, and this isn't over!"

The three of them watched them with Form looking up in thought.

"What's school?"

"I dunno, let's find out."

"You mean follow him and make sure he's completely oblivious?"

"For a bit, and if it goes south we can just wipe his mind of the event." Form said with a shrug. "Who knows, this might be fun."

All of them shared a grin before vanishing into their mist forms and went flying up into the air.

(Later)

"Ok, so this is school… so teens stay here for hours learning?" Fantasy said as they floated above a classroom, their gas forms invisible.

"That sounds like it's similar to what we had to put up."

"Yeah… this is horrible, we have to get rid of this horrible place!"

"Yeah, we should change it up so they can actually enjoy themselves."

"Right, they will thank us for this!"

"Yea-hey, there's Danny… can he see us?"

Said halfa was looking at the board, bored out of his head and trying not to fall asleep.

"Pssst….hey….hey….Danny….psst."

Danny blinked and looked around him, but didn't see any other student trying to get his attention. He gave a shrug and turned back as Mr. Lancer continued to go on about his lesson.

"Hey, Danny… it's us… we're gonna make this place fun...any suggestions?" Whispered the voice as he looked up only to freeze as he saw the three figures vaguely outlined in the ceiling.

"No…"

"Then we'll come up with something." Whispered Fantasy.

"No...please don't…" Whispered Danny as the three began to glow.

That's when a mist of red, blue, and yellow exploded into the classroom, making Lancer suddenly stop and getting numerous cries of confusion from the rest of the class.

"What the Moby Dick is going on?!" He cried as the three beings laughed in excitement as the room began to warp, part of it becoming an arctic tundra as another part of it became a meadow as some of the students began to change randomly. Numerous of them becoming random animals while others became inanimate objects.

"Danny, what is going o-" Sam started before she suddenly found herself a marble statue.

"Stop it, stop it!" Danny called, looking around in mild panic. 'What do I do?! This isn't ghost powers, is this permanent?!'

"Ah, much better." nodded Form as they retook their humanoid forms while watching the chaos happen. "But I feel like it needs something."

"You're right. Why stick with just one room when there's a whole building?"

"Yeah! Oh, make sure to grab Danny, what's the fun of changing the world if no one watches?"

"Good call."

"Hey! Don't go getting any other ideas!" He cried as they turned to him with grins. "I am not going to be a part of this, now fix everyone!"

"Mmmmm, nope~"

Danny looked around and saw the only ones around were either transformed or gone. He went ahead and transformed himself. "You will either fix them now or so help m-"

"Or what? Everyone is here, aren't they, and maybe if you give us some incentive we MIGHT turn them back when we're done."

"Or not, it all depends on YOU~" Form said with a grin as the other two nodded.

"Ok… what do you want with me then?" Danny asked skeptically. "Something legal I would think so."

"More or less, we want you to have fun with us, and show us a good time." Fantasy said with a grin.

"And maybe something else if you can think of it, and we'll turn everyone back to normal right now." Life said with a grin. "Tick tock though, some of your classmates might eat each other if you dilly dally."

He looked around and paled seeing some of them, turned carnivores, were looking mighty hungry. "Ok, ok, fine, ok! I'll do what you want." He said as they grinned smugly.

"Good choice." They said as they snapped their fingers, making everything turn back to normal, everyone back in their seats like nothing happened. "Come on Danny, let's go have some fun!"

He found himself grabbed and tugged through the roof while everyone who were turned back to normal were dazed and confused. "Whoa, wait! What about school?"

"You can miss it! Come on, we have a whole town to have fun with!" Laughed Form.

"Just don't go overboard!"

"No promises!" Laughed Fantasy, only for Danny to suddenly get blasted away by a bolt of green energy.

"Waaah!" He cried out, flying back and crashed into a nearby tree. The girls paused as they turned to see Skulker smirking with a grin.

"Your time is up halfa, today you will be mounted on my wall." He declared while locking onto Danny with a blaster coming from his wrist with Danny glaring and got out of the tree.

"Really Skulker? Shouldn't you be making a documentary on gorillas at this point?" He chuckled as a crowd began to form as people noticed the ghost.

"For that, your end will be painful halfa!" He declared before firing, which Danny swerved around and flew over and kicked Skulker up into the air before zooming after while the three women watched in confusion.

"Is….that a ghost? What is going on, why is he attacking Danny?" Life asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but what did he mean by mounting him on a wall?"

"Maybe it's a new phrase, something humans or ghosts came up with while we were locked up?"

"Should we try and stop him?"

"Maybe, but it looks like Danny has this." Form said before she began to notice the crowd chanting Danny's name.

"Inviso-Bill! Inviso-Bill! Inviso-Bill!"

"Do they mean Danny?" Life asked before they spotted a group of women who looked like groupies decked out in Danny Phantom merchandise.

"Why are they displaying his face like that?"

"I don't know… maybe they want him?"

"Maybe they're his minions?"

"Let me have your babies Inviso-Bill!"

"...ah, they're whores."

"Oh! Now that makes more sense." Fantasy said with a nod as Danny continued to fight Skulker, getting the upper hand. "Let's wrap this up, what should we do with the metal ghost?"

"We could turn him into a gingerbread man."

"Oh, what if we turned him into wood?"

"No, wait, I got it, let's make him a liquid, what do you two think?"

"But what kind of liquid? We can do better than just making him into a puddle."

"Make his entire body like liquid, like a slime, what, too boring?" She said as Skulker was sent flying past them.

"I think the Gingerbread man idea is the best one."

"Ok, then we're agreed." Fantasy said as they all nodded.

Skulker groaned as he landed on the ground, Danny floating above him.

"Now then, are you gonna call it quits or do I gotta mess up your suit even more?"

"You brat… you may have bested me today, but next time you won't be so lucky!" he glared as he got back up while the three girls floated near him.

"Alright girls, let's do this." Life said as all three began to glow before they snapped their fingers.

Skulker's form started to glow, making him look confused with Danny watching as he groaned and began to slowly change before he suddenly turned into a gingerbread man. "Wha-What is this?! What have you done to me halfa?!"

"Hey don't look at me, look at them." He pointed to the girls who all looked satisfied.

"Hey, Inviso-Bill has some new sidekicks!"

"They defeated the ghost!"

The crowd cheered while Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, you three can turn him back when we get him back to my house, right?"

"Huh? Why would we turn him back?" Asked Fantasy. "Didn't he try to kill you?"

"Yeah, if he's a giant cookie he'll have to worry more about not being eaten than hurting you."

"Yeah, I say we leave him like this.' They said as Skulker gulped nervously.

"G-Ghost child, you wouldn't really leave me like this, right?"

"Well….you DO try to hunt me." he remarked in mock thought. "And this way you WOULD be less dangerous to the people in town…"

"Please, no, change me back, change me back!"

"I don't know Skulker. I mean, THEY were the ones who changed you, so my guess is you gotta ask them." he remarked with a shrug, enjoying this more than he should.

"Please, please change me back, please!" Skulker begged as they snickered.

"Do you promise to leave Danny alone?"

"Yes yes! I'll leave the halfa alone today!"

"Alright, you got a deal." Fantasy said as the other two nodded. All of them held out their hands and blasted Skulker with a beam, causing him to revert back to his regular form.

"Oh thank god!" he gasped before Danny began to suck him up into the thermos.

"Wow, that was both hilarious and messed up at the same time. Thanks though you three."

"Wait, you were… happy we did that?" Form asked as he nodded. "So let me get this straight, if we use our powers to screw with the ghosts you fight you won't throw a fit like at the school?"

"Well to be fair, turning a whole classroom into random animals like that isn't exactly something I can just wave off, but...I suppose if you used your powers for good and helped me, I could be more lenient on what you do with them."

"...YES!" They laughed happily. "Alright, let's do this! Finally we can all have fun!"

"Yeah… though that doesn't mean we can't have fun outside these little hunting sessions." Life said with a grin.

(Later)

"Beware!" declared the Box Ghost, only to turn around and scream when he saw a giant box with glowing red eyes roar at him. "No, stay back, I am the box ghost, I control all bo-"

CHOMP

"Another one down."

"Yep… he'll be ok though, right?"

"Yeah…. maybe?"

"I mean it's not like he'll die from being eaten." Form said as the box monster burped up the box ghost's hat. "Anyway, let's get to the important stuff, you said there was a thing better than honey in this time, something called ice cream?"

"Yeah, they've got tons of flavors so you can go with all sorts of variety." Danny said as their eyes lit up.

"Take us, take us! Take us to this ice cream!"

"Alright, follow me."

(Later)

"Yeah, say my name!" Ember called to a crowd of brainwashed teens.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

"Yeah!"

"Boo, play something new!" Someone behind her called making her growl and turn round before she got covered in multicolored light.

"Huh?" She said before she began to change, and in her place stood a jukebox that looked like the ghost. "Hey, what the hell is this?!"

"Alright, did I get it right this time?' Fantasy asked, approaching the jukebox with a dictionary in her hand.

"Yep, that's a jukebox, when you put a quarter in it it'll play a song of your choosing." Danny explained as he floated down.

"Dipstick, tell your girlfriend to turn me back!" Ember shouted before Life pushed a quarter into her mouth. "Hey! Wha-" She started before 'What's New Pussycat' began to blare out of her mouth.

"It worked!"

"Yeah, it does, good work." Danny complimented in amazement, making them all smile.

'Dipstick!' Ember thought, unable to stop playing the song.

(Later)

"Ah, a young poor soul down on his luck. The perfect fool to make a wish." Desiree mused to herself as she stalked out a wishing well. "Go on, make your wish foolish man."

"Oh man, what I wouldn't give for a-" he was cut off as he was suddenly turned into a cube, without a mouth.

"Huh? What just happened?" Desiree asked in confusion. "I didn't do that, then who did?"

"That would be me." Called a voice behind her as she turned to see Form, Life and Fantasy along with Danny.

"You." she glared at Danny who didn't seem bothered and gave a casual wave.

"Hey Desiree, just dropping by and figured we'd give you a little warning about granting wishes."

"I will not be told what to do and what not to do by some man!" She snapped back angrily. "You have barely stopped me before, what makes you think you can now?"

"Because this time, I've got some pretty useful friends." He said as the three girls cracked their knuckles.

"Those three, really? Are they pitiful fighters like yourself?' Desiree asked as she looked over them warily.

"More like….tricksters." They said as they suddenly appeared next to her.

"So girls, what are you thinking for this green hussy?" Form asked as she walked around Desiree.

"Hussy?!" Desiree growled before her hand glowed and caused it to stretch out as she grabbed Form with it in a tight grip. "Try saying that when I squeeze you like a grape."

"Grape… hey, have we made someone wine yet?"

"Yeah, that creepy guy from Wisconsin, remember?"

"Oh right right, that slipped my mind." She said as she slipped out of Desiree's hand like a bar of soap.

Desiree growled and tried swatting at Form, only to find herself blasted away by Danny, which just made her more annoyed. "Enough! I will not be trifled with! I am Desiree, I am all powerful!"

"Is that her catchphrase?" Life whispered to Danny.

"Kinda? I dunno." he said with a shrug. "So… do you girls want to mess with her or should I fight with her?"

"Mmmmm, you go ahead and have a go, we might need to trade ideas on what to do with her." Form said as he nodded and lunged towards Desiree. "So, what did you girls have in mind?"

"Well she seems a bit full of herself. Oh! What if we shrunk her down?"

"Not bad, not bad, but she was also preying on idiots at a wishing fountain, what if we turned her into one?"

"Oh! What if we turned her into one of the coins in there?"

"Oh! That's a nice one, all in favor of making her a coin?"

"I!"

"I!"

"Alright, the motion passes, but do we make her one coin or many coins?"

"One, but then again her chest IS kinda big so it might not all fit in just one."

"Don't forget her butt. I haven't seen one nearly that big."

"I can hear that you h-GAH!" Desiree cried out as her body suddenly became metallic as she hovered over the fountain before it began to break up into multiple coins. Her eyes widened as she completely fell into the water, each coin depicting her face on them.

"Ha! Priceless!" Laughed Fantasy as the others cracked up.

'How- what is happening?!' Thought Desiree looking around in each coin. 'Turn me back you infernal hussies!'

"I'm gonna grab some for the road!" Life called as she reached in and grabbed a handful of Desiree coins.

"Uh girls? I gotta suck her up still."

"Ugh, do you have to? Think of this as a fun new experiment, she'd get to travel the world, become a collectors item, doesn't that sound great Desiree?" Fantasy asked with a smile.

'I already stayed inside a damn lamp for hundreds of years! I don't need to deal with that in several places!'

"I'm not hearing a no~" She sang pocketing the coins.

"I'm not so sure." Danny said hesitantly, unsure what to do as they started to lead him away. "Maybe… we could just leave her like this for a week?"

"Sure sure, we'll turn her back." They said, crossing their fingers behind their back. 'Maybe~'

(Later)

Danny was heading off to school with Sam and Tucker beside him, Sam looking annoyed with Tucker distracted by his PDA.

"Gotta say Danny, those girls you've been hanging out with sure are making things easier on you. When was the last time we had time to hang out in the morning without a ghost popping up?"

"Ages, right?"

"Yeah, it's so much easier now that you're new friends torture ghosts and warp them against their will." Sam said with a frown.

"Sam, it's not like that." Danny protested. "They promised me no one is hurt when they use their powers."

"Then what do you call what they did last week to Spectra?"

"All they did was give her youth, what she's always wanted."

"By turning her into a kid?"

"Hey, she wanted to be young, what's younger than that?"

"Yeah, and she was driving people to suicide before, if anything this is mercy."

"I'm just saying, you were doing things just fine. Show up, beat the ghost, suck them up, rinse and repeat. Now you're just letting those three do whatever they want, which is no different than what all the other ghosts do."

"Hey, I think you're overreacting, didn't the way you used to do it have the ghosts reappear a week later? At least now they're useful." Form said, flicking a coin up and down in her hands.

"How would you feel if someone turned you into a hundred coins?" Sam shot back with a frown.

"Hey, we made a deal with Danny, the longest we can keep a ghost changed is 50 days, after that we'll turn them back, but at least now they're being punished for terrorizing the town." Fantasy said with a grin. "How about I turn on some music? I think Ember is here." She said as she looked around for the 'jukebox'.

"It's still not right!"

"That's all debatable." Life said with a shrug before narrowing her eyes. "Wait… you only have a problem with our methods and not us specifically, right?"

"Yeah… what if you're only mad because we're taking Danny from you!"

"What?!" She went wide eyed with all of them stopping, all eyes on Sam with Danny and Tucker quiet with the goth glaring. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

"You only get upset about things we do, but everyone agrees what we're doing is great, right?"

"Yeah, all our….uh...what did you call them Danny?"

"You mean fans?"

"Yeah! All our fans say we're really cleaning up the town and showing those ghosts what for."

"Yeah, and you seem to be mad there aren't any ghosts running wild, so you must be mad at what we're doing, and we've been working to get closer to Danny, so you must be jealous!" Form declared.

"Wha- that's… you're being ridiculous!" She stuttered with a blush while not sounding convingly. "You're just saying random nonsense!"

"Then you don't mind us making you tell the truth, right?" Asked Life with a smirk.

"Yeah, just tell us if you like him or not truthfully."

"Yeah, unless of course you're hiding something~"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then go ahead, tell us if you like Danny or not."

Sam turned red being put on the spot with Danny looking the most curious of all. "I-I….I…" Sam started, not knowing the three girls snap their fingers softly as she began to lightly glow. "I like Danny!"

"Called it."

"Yep."

"Too bad she waited too long, he's ours now!"

Danny found himself glomped by the three with Sam glaring and started stamping off. "Sam wait!"

"Forget about her, you have us now, and we're not afraid to tell you how we feel Danny~"

"Tucker, can you go after her?"

"Sure dude, just try not to get late or Lancer is gonna give it to you." the tech geek went off after Sam.

"Girls, that was uncalled for." Danny said with a frown as they looked at him in annoyance.

"No, her calling us out because she was jealous was uncalled for, what we did was completely justified."

"You used your powers to make her say it."

"Hey, she was gonna lie to us! We asked her to tell the truth and she wasn't going too!" Pouted Fantasy.

"Besides, now you get the chance a lot of guys would go nuts for, three girls for the price of one."

"Girls, it doesn't work like that, and I can't just abandon Sam right now." he said as they narrowed their eyes.

"You'll still see her when you get to school, so it's not that bad."

"Yeah, and we're here for you, we help you when you need help catching ghosts and dealing with them, and we don't ask for much in return!"

"You literally just put Sam on the spot and pissed her off." He deadpanned. "Even if me and her don't get together, it's still the right thing to do to try and talk to her about this."

"Bu-" Fantasy started as he got up.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right back in a minute." He said before taking off after Sam.

"Did… did we just get rejected?"

"No, no way. Maybe we should just let him go off and do what he has to. After all, we've got WAY more pros to us than she does." Life said as the other two nodded.

"Yeah, we can do things she can never dream of, and we'll always be there for Danny!"

"Besides, I think we might be busy ourselves." Remarked Form spotting a crowd of teens rushing over to them when they realized they were only a few feet from the school itself.

"It's the wondrous three!"

"Can I get your autograph?!"

"Can you make me nine feet tall?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you into guys or girls?"

"What about both?"

"Where do you come from?"

"What's your names?"

"Tell us what to do goddesses!"

"We better take care of this now so we have time later to hang with Danny." Fantasy whispered to the other two.

"Yeah, but he also said not to harm innocent people."

"I mean just answer the questions they've got."

"Alright, let's do this." Life sighed as the others nodded. "Alright, who's first?"

"Me, me!" Called Dash as he pushed his way forward. "Are you three single?"

"No."

"Oh… are you thinking of having some fun regardless?"

"Nope." They said as they glared at him. "Next question."

"Any chance you three could give us some luck on the big game coming up?" asked Kwan.

"Sure, why not." Form said as she snapped her fingers, making Kwan bulk up.

"Aw sweet!" He grinned, flexing his muscles.

"Alright, one more que-"

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom!"

The three perked up and saw said halfa flying through the air in the other direction.

"Danny!" They called before seeing a large group of women running towards him. "Hey! Buzz off!"

"Danny! Danny! Marry me!" Palutina called, wearing a shirt with his face on it.

"Give me your phone number!"

"Let me have your babies!"

With each proclamation it just made Form, Life, and Fantasy seeth with more anger than they had ever felt before.

'These...these...HUSSIES!' Form thought, her vision red.

'The only one who should be chasing Danny is US!' Thought Fantasy.

'KILL KILL KILL TURN THEM INTO WORMS!' Thought Life, vibrating in anger.

All three of them were filled with so much anger their very forms turned into mist and shot out after Danny with impressive speed.

"Huh? Oh, hey, sorry about be-" He started only for them to grab him.

"HE'S OURS!" They shouted before they kissed him at once. Which was awkward given it was four lips all together, but they didn't care while Danny went wide eyed and red faced.

'What is happening?! Why are they kissing me now?!'


	41. Mulan x Ting-Ting, Su and Mei

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Mulan x Ting-Ting, Su and Mei

Series: Mulan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-China, The Forbidden City-

It was an interesting moment for Fa Mulan, for one she just saved all of China from Shan Yu and well, the entire empire was bowing to her, which made her feel very important.

But in the mists of all of this, Mulan was interested in a question that the emperor had given her, either return home or gain a spot in his royal court.

On one hand she did want to go home to see her family, but on the other, a chance at the emperor's royal court was something that came once in a lifetime. Especially when she could help China in her own way, despite being a woman. Plus, she really wanted to prove herself more to the emperor himself.

So here she was, with the emperor waiting for her answer.

Mulan looked at the elder ruler and finally said. "I would be honored to join your court."

"Excellent." he smiled while the crowd heard and started clapping and cheering. "You can start in two days, you've earned some time to relax."

"Yes my emperor." she bowed before noticing Chi-Fu waking back up, confused.

"Huh? What, sire, what just happened?"

"Just that this fine lady has replaced you." he said as the other man went bug eyed.

"What? But I...she...me...oooh." he let out, fainting on the spot, again.

Mulan looked upon Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, and saw them looking very happy for her success, but she had no time to talk to them as she was escorted by some imperial guards into the place. "Um, my emperor? What-"

"Since the journey back to your village is a long one, and since you seem tired from the battle. You shall be my guest, I expect you to appear after two days however, but until then, my servants will answer your every request." the elderly man said while walking back to his palace.

"Uh, well thank you, but what about Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po? And General Li Shang?"

"They will all of course be granted time to rest as well. I myself will ensure they are all rewarded for their bravery."

"Oh, I see."

"And the dragon will be accommodated too." he said while Mushu poked out of Mulan's collar. "As for how I knew this, a little dragon blood down my family line, that and it's tail was poking out of your sleeve."

"Aw come on! I thought I was hidden, like a shadow." Mushu groaned while Cri-Kee just chuckled at him. "Oh don't start with me!"

(Later on)

-Imperial Guest Room-

"Wow, it's...beautiful." Mulan muttered while looking at the luxurious room, filled with silken sheets and golden decorations, as she noticed that the guards left her, alone in the room. "Although it feels...bigger than me."

"Well, you DID live in a camp full of sweaty men for the last few months." Mushu chimed in. "So be grateful that you have no roommates, besides us of course."

Cri-Kee let out some chirps and nodded.

Mulan walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well, looks like we will be living here for a while."

"Think we get room service?" Mushu asked while Mulan shook her head. "What? We are in a palace, oh and maybe there are some nice serving girls here?"

"Maybe, but I doubt that they would be interested in a small lizard."

"Dragon, not lizard, dragon. We discussed this already."

"I was teasing you Mushu." she smirked while he huffed and crossed his arms.

"I knew that."

Cri-Kee chuckled while Mulan looked around and felt a little amazed at her situation.

But while she wasn't looking, a group of serving girls in dark blue hanfus and with witch sashs around their waists, walked in and bowed.

"Lady Fa." they said at once. "What is your wish?"

"Oh! Uh...well..." Mulan said while a little creeped out at their unity. "Maybe a bath?"

"As you wish." They bowed before taking her by the waist and dragged her away, leaving Mushu and Cri-Kee behind.

"Wow, they sure do work fast." Mushu said to the cricket while the insect nodded.

(With Mulan)

SPLASH!

"Ah!" she yelped when she got dumped into the large tub already filled with warm water. As she looked around she noticed that she was getting washed by many serving girls, each one using their hands to clean her D cup chest and wide hips with the precision of an acupuncturist.

"If you need anything else, ask Lady Fa."

"Uh, thank you, but I can clean myself." she said before getting washed in an inappropriate spot. "Ah!"

"Your care is our duty." they said at once while washing her from top to bottom.

"Woah there!" she backed up quickly. "I can clean myself!"

But the serving girls moved closer and closer to her while the screen went black.

(Later on)

Mulan, now wearing a golden hanfu with long red sleeves and a golden sash around her waist, walked down the hallway with a flustered look on her person, hoping to find her original clothes as they were taken by the serving girls to be washed, not that she was complaining about the attire. 'By the ancestors, those girls were persistent!'

"Man Mulan, when you clean up, you clean up all the way." Mushu said while walking next to her, bored from playing 'eye spy' with Cri-Kee.

She blushed. "Well, it wasn't too bad. But still, it felt odd."

"Odder than you acting like a man and taking skinny dips with said men?"

"Ok, equally odd." Mulan sweatdropped while turning a corner and noticed three people walking by.

As she looked carefully, she noticed that they were three slender women with peach colored skin, black eyes, black hair, with C cup chests and wide hips, but each one was very different from one another.

The one near the right was taller, with long black hair tied in two hoops with a purple orb hairband, light blue and purple hanfus, a light purple sash that was tied around her waist in a double sided knot, oval earrings and purple ballet shoes.

The one nearest to the left was medium sized, with short black hair with a small tuft of hair tied to the right side of her head with a orange band along with three long strands going down her forehead, light peach and orange hanfus, a dark orange sash around her waist, triangular earrings, and orange ballet shoes.

And lastly, the one in the middle of the two women was shorter than the others, with long black hair braided in the form of two ox like horns that were cut at the ends with a single strand of hair over her forehead, light magenta and pink hanfus, a dark pink sash tied around her waist with two long strands going down her sides, circular earrings, and pink ballet shoes.

Overall, they were beautiful noble ladies, who walked past Mulan and didn't notice her as Mushu wolf whistled at them.

"Helloooo ladies."

The women looked at Mulan, who looked at them still dazed at their beauty, and raised an eyebrow before walking away.

"Oh no, did I come off as rude?"

"What? You? No, they must be thinking how rugged you...no. You're not Ping right now, mmmm." Mushu tapped his chin with one claw. "Oh, they must be thinking how...ladylike you are? Ha! No way, you're more of a tomboy."

Mulan shook her head and walked away.

"That was supposed to be a compliment!"

(Two days later)

-The Imperial Throneroom-

Mulan bowed, while on her knees, in front of the emperor as she was in her normal clothes, the one she wore when she first came to the place, as she waited for the emperor to speak, although Chi-Fu, who was near the right hand side of the throne, looked very cross at her.

"Now then Mulan, today is when your new duties will start. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my emperor. I am ready for any task you bestow upon me."

'Hopefully in the kitchen.' thought Chi-Fu as the emperor clapped his hands and summoned three lovely women, who Mulan recognized as the ones that Mushu whistled at two days ago.

"These are my daughters, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei." the great ruler of China said with a small amount of joy. "And starting today, you shall be their sword against their enemies. For you, Fa Mulan, protector of China, will be their guardian."

"Consider it done my emperor." Mulan said while Chi-Fu looked flabbergasted.

"Rise." the emperor commanded while Mulan rose up from her kneeling position. "And go attend to your duty. My daughters will meet with you shortly."

"Yes my emperor." she said while walking away, making sure not to trip or look foolish in front of him.

(Later on)

Mulan stood near a red pillar while waiting for the three sisters to arrive from their afternoon walk through the imperial garden, although it was getting boring and to make things worse, Mushu and Cri-Kee were somewhere else in the palace, causing who knows what kinds of trouble.

'I hope those two don't go off and cause trouble.' she thought while glancing at the hilt of the crooked sword of the deceased Shan Yu on her back, which she was allowed to use for her duties by the emperor himself, although it made her feel a little nervous and felt something dark coming from it, something...evil from within.

But that line of thinking was suddenly interrupted by a set of footsteps that moved towards her line of sights, until she saw it was the emperor's daughters, fans covering their lips.

"Mulan, we are done with our time out here." Ting-Ting said.

"Oh, yes." Mulan said while snapping out of it. "So, what do you want to do exactly?"

"Have some food." Su suggested.

"We had some earlier, how about we read some scrolls?" Mei said with a smile.

"No, we are going to brush our hair as of right now." the eldest sister said with a stern look.

Mulan sweatdropped at this.

"Well, our hair does look like it could use some tending to." Su sighed while Mei nodded. "Maybe the heroine has some experience in hair styling?"

"Oh, well usually I let my mother help me with that." Mulan got out. "But I can try and do it."

"Please do." Ting-Ting said with a stern tone. "Our hair is very sensitive."

"Yes ma'am."

(Later on)

Mulan sighed to herself while currently doing Ting-Ting's hair, as Su and Mei were looking over their combed hair. 'So this is what royalty does in their free time...by the gods it's boring!'

"Remember, long smooth movement."

"Yes ma'am." she grumbled to herself while really looking bored. "So, this is what you girls do all the time?"

"One of them, yes."

"I see...so do you want to hear some stories from the front lines?" Mulan asked. "Or some jokes?"

"No, just focus on your current job."

"Are you sure? Because there are some funny moments when I was training." Mulan said while Su and Mei looked very interested. "Like when I was getting started, it started out well and I tried to act manly but one thing after another happened and well...he he, everyone was trying to beat the living crap out of everyone, even the cook."

"How did that happen?"

"Well...I started the fight, tried to get out of it, and ducked from a punch to the face, which hit someone else and that started the fight." Mulan sweatdropped while Su and Mei laughed, although Ting-Ting tried to hold back a chuckle. "But that was nothing compared to training, oh boy, everyone was either trying too hard or too little."

"And how was that funny exactly?" Ting-Ting asked.

"Simple, General Shang trained us to our limits, but everytime that happened, one of us either got hit by rockets to the ass, tried to chop a block of stone with their face, or, and this was the funniest in my opinion." Mulan chuckled. "Tried to climb up a tall pole that had an arrow at the top, only using two heavy brass weights attached to some rope."

"Ok, and?"

"And everyone that tried couldn't get up! It was BAM! SPLAT! Ugh~ And OW!" Mulan laughed. "It was like watching pandas trying to fly off a tree!"

That made the two girls laugh with Ting-Ting forced herself to keep it together and clear her throat.

"I assume no one managed to reach it?"

"That's where you are wrong." Mulan snickered. "I was the only one to do it. Me, a woman in an ALL male army, was able to do it."

"Wow." Mei said with awe. "That's actually amazing!"

"I know, although it was hard for one tiny thing."

"What?" Su asked.

Mulan looked around before saying. "Trying to bathe. No joke, just before going to the mountain pass, I tried to skinny dip...although three others popped up and assuming I was a guy, tried to play 'King of the Rock'. But I had the last laugh when they screamed at a snake biting one of them on the ass and were ALL stuck there on that rock for hours while I left."

"Hahahaha!" Ting-Ting laughed while snorting a little, surprising her sisters in the process. "Hahahaha!"

Mulan herself smiled before the woman caught herself and quickly hid her face behind her fan and cleared her throat.

"Ahem...that was humorous." she blushed. "Very amusing."

"Well, that was a very cute laugh." Mulan chuckled. "I dare say it's like my own laugh, although it sounds a little lower pitched. You should laugh more often."

"Just forget what you heard." Ting-Ting blushed while feeling her heart beat faster.

"Why? It was cute." Mulan said. "But if you really want that, I can do that my lady."

'Damn it...that actually made my heart stop!'

'Laughing would definitely help her relax.' Su thought while Mei had a similar mindset.

(A few weeks later)

Mulan, now in her training attire from the army which was a cream colored attire with green lines on her waist, ankles and wrists along with dark green armor on her shoulders, torso, legs and arms, was busy kicking some straw dummies while making sure to use her free time to stay in peak physical condition.

Now, she was actually getting somewhere in her duty, as the sisters find her interesting and a good friend, although Ting-Ting seemed a little flustered every time she told a joke to the princess, although it could just be the vulgar war time humor she picked up from the army.

But while Mulan was training herself, she did not see Mei watching her from a corner.

"She really does look like a man in that armor." she whispered to herself. "And kinda rugged."

As Mei looked at Mulan's training regiment, she kept on staring at her toned legs, body and sweating brow, which seemed to make the warrior woman look more...ethereal and otherworldly.

"I had no idea another girl could look that way." She muttered with a blush.

Pow!

Pow!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mulan yelled before kicking the dummy hard, causing it's head to fall off from the blow. "Ah...ok. Time to do some stretches."

Mei looked on with stars in her eyes as she saw Mulan cracking her neck and stretched. 'That was amazing!'

That was when Mei noticed the stretches, how they made Mulan's ass pop out and how with each movement the posterior would look more toned along with the chest, as Mulan's joints popped a little.

'Oh my...is it getting warmer out here?' Mei thought while turning bright red as she used her fan to try and cool off as she forced herself from staring and walked away.

Mulan kept on stretching while unaware of the princess's newfound lust for the warrior.

(A few weeks later)

Mulan smiled while feeling like the princesses are getting more used to her, even though they seem flustered or red in the face every time she sees them, but she brushed those thoughts away as she was going to meet Su for some 'special assignment' in the royal kitchen.

All the while Mushu himself was following with a yawn.

"Remind me again why you got me up from a nap?"

"Because Su wanted me in the kitchen before dawn. Plus after what happened to you and Khan, I don't trust you anywhere in the palace."

"It's not my fault the horse decided to bite my tail for no reason!"

"You tried to pull on his tail."

"Oh so you're taking the horses side now, and here I thought we had something going." he grumbled as it wasn't his fault that the horse 'made' him burn a curtain down...and the royal garden, he was the victim here, not the horse.

"Just try and be nice, ok?" Mulan said while walking to the kitchen door.

"Yeah yeah."

"And you stay out of sight, got it?"

"Why?"

"Because while the emperor knows about you, the sisters don't. Plus I don't want anyone running out in a panic."

"Like I would do that, maybe a bite or to but…" he saw her stern face and sighed. "Fine, but I'm roosting in your sleeves."

Mulan nodded while Mushu crawled into her sleeve. 'Hopefully nothing bad happened...speaking of which, what DID Su want me to do in the kitchen anyway? I hope not poison testing.'

When she reached the kitchen she picked up the scent of freshly made food. Which was emanating from the hot ovens as in a pot were some noodles and on a nearby table was a stack of bamboo and lumps of duck meat as Su was chopping the bamboo and placing the remains onto the meat itself.

She turned and saw Mulan. "Hey, you're just in time to help with my special bamboo flavored peking duck."

"It smells great. Did you make all this?"

"Yep." Su nodded while looking at the noodles and placed some spring onion shreds into the boiling pot. "I do this sort of stuff when no one's around, but since you're here, I can create even better curisines."

Mulan nodded while Mushu sniffed the air. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to keep an eye on the duck when it's hung over the oven, and taste test anything I give you."

"Alright, no problem." She smiled while seeing Su putting the duck on a stick, butt first, and placed it into the oven before closing it as Mushu crawled out of her sleeve and decided to 'taste test' a little. 'Wow...she's very good, I guess she would make a good wife for someone. Although I hope she doesn't force feed me anything like grandma did back home. Ugh...so many rice samples.'

"Man, that smells great!" Mushu whispered while crawling towards the noodles and took some from the pot, gagging after tasting it. "Ugh! Too bland." he then grabbed a bowl of soy and dumped it in. "That will work."

Mulan sat on a nearby chair while watching the oven, making sure nothing bad occurred with it while Su continued cooking.

(A few minutes later)

"Say aw." Su smiled while holding a bit of boiled bamboo on some chopsticks in front of Mulan's face.

"Ah." She said while taking a bite of the bamboo. "Mmmm, huh, that's good. Good job Su."

"Thanks, that really made me feel good about my cooking." Su smiled while Mushu looked around and added some cucumbers to the pot along with a bit of chicken meat.

"Well, you do have a gift."

"Thanks. To tell you the truth, I've been wanting to be a great cook since I was a little girl. I wanted to learn when I learned eventually I'd have to get a husband and knew perfecting my cooking would be extremely useful."

"Well, you are a good person." Mulan smiled. "Even if you don't get married to the right person or don't marry at all, you can make even the gods smile upon your cooking. I mean, I really like your cooking."

Su lightly blushed at the compliments as Mushu crawled towards the oven and saw the flames were dying.

"Mmmm, looks like it's time for some flames." He smirked before blowing hot fire into the oven, reigniting the charcoal and caused the duck to turn from a golden brown to a dark black color. "Oh boy is that gonna be one tasty duck!"

(Later)

Su smiled while giving Mulan some of the noodles to sample as she waited for the duck to get cooked so she could finish her cursine, feeling very happy that the warrior was giving her compliments on her skills.

"Mmm, a little spicy." Mulan said while tasting the noodle as the flames started to grow a little more due to Mushu's flames. "Needs some ginger root."

"Right away." Su said while grabbing the ingredient and gave it to Mulan.

"Thanks...wait." she sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "Is something burning?"

Both turned and saw that the oven was expelling large amounts of fire as Su paled.

"The peking duck!" She screamed, running over to a jug of water while Mulan ran to the curtains.

(A few minutes later)

Both panted while the fire finally died down, revealing a very burnt duck that looked more like a stone than a 'living' animal.

"Ah...oh poo." Su said sadly. "The peking duck is ruined."

Mushu gulped from behind a corner while Mulan glared at him and mouthed 'we will talk about this later' to him.

"It's ok, at least we're safe." Mulan said while Su looked sad.

"But the duck."

"We can make another one, but your safety is more important."

"I know, but I hate wasting good food." Su pouted while Mulan placed a hand on her cheek and moved it towards her face, which made her gasp a little at how 'manly' Mulan looked.

"Food can be replaced, you on the other hand, can't." She said with a smile. "Next time I'll help keep an eye on it so we can eat it together."

Su nodded while blushing like mad. 'So...cool…'

(Some weeks later)

-Mei, Ting-Ting and Mei's room-

All three sighed while currently daydreaming about one person.

That being Mulan, the object of their newfound affections.

Each of them however silent on how they felt and were thinking of, too lost in thought. All the while blushing like crazy as they sighed longly in unison.

"I had the most wonderful day." Su smiled.

"Me too." Mei sighed.

"Me three." Ting-Ting said while fanning herself.

"What happened with you two?" Mei asked her sisters.

"I should be the one asking you two." Su said. "You have been out of it all week."

"That's not true." Ting-Ting blushed with a frown. "I am just...hot right now. Today is a very warm day."

The sisters looked at each other with curious looks in their expressions while Mei cocked her head.

"Ok. This is getting strange, I mean we can't all be having hot flashes or looking out into space." She crossed her arms. "One of us is lying."

"Or two of us."

"Or all of us." Su added while all three girls looked annoyed at the other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So." Su said while holding her pillow tightly. "Is it a guy?"

"No."

"Don't be absurd."

"Oh...then is it a girl?"

"Of course not!" Both yelled at the same time while blushing.

"Um...ok? Is it a woman then?"

All of them looked away while coughing a little, trying to make up an excuse or at least, figure out how to answer this appropriately.

"It is!"

"Well…"

"Um..."

"It is! Oh tell me who it is? Oh is it one of the concubines father has?"

"No!" Both yelled at once.

"Then who!?"

"No one!" Both yelled while Su grumbled and said out loud.

"It's Mulan isn't it?"

"..."

"..."

"It is, isn't it?" Su asked while two others blushed. "Wait...it is! You two love Mulan like I do!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ting-Ting blushed. "I do not love Mulan."

"Well…" Mei blushed while scratching the side of her cheek. "I...might be in love with her…"

"Mei, you know that's unacceptable." frowned Ting-Ting. "You cannot be in love with a woman."

"Then why did you moan her name out last night?" Mei countered as Ting-Ting blushed.

"I-I...well…"

"We all love Mulan!" Su grinned. "That is so great!"

"No! No it is not!" spoke up Ting-Ting firmly. "We have a duty as the emperor's daughters to be prepared when we have to be wed off, and it will be for the benefit of all of China!"

Mei and Su deadpanned at her.

"What? It's all true."

"Ting-Ting, father trusts Mulan more than a few emperors from other lands. Besides, while it's our duty to marry, Mulan showed us that we can choose our own paths." Su pointed out. "Plus wouldn't it be nice to have her as Empress?"

"Yeah, that would actually be a good political move." Mei added. "Mulan, Empress of China, heroine of China. The people love her for stopping the Huns, so making her empress would actually be a good thing."

"No, absolutely not, out of the question." she crossed her arms. "Get that thought out of your minds right now."

"Oh come on."

"We know you want to see her on the throne."

"What no, father would never agree to that!"

(Later)

-Throne Room-

"I would allow the succession and the marriage to occur." the emperor said with a smile as the three daughters looked on in shock.

"W...W...What?" Ting-Ting let out in bewilderment.

"You heard me, my eldest." the elderly man said. "I am allowing the marriage between you and Fa Mulan as well as making her my successor to the throne."

"But...But father! I thought you were always firm on what our future duties would be! Such as continuing the bloodline with men you deemed worthy?"

"That may be." he said. "But sometimes the heavens change their own laws in response towards the actions of noble men and women. And Mulan is worthy of my throne and the love of my beautiful daughters."

"But-"

"I have also seen your three pine for her affection." he interrupted. "From Mei's gazing on her training, Su's confidence with her cooking, and your laughter upon her jokes. All three of you care for her like Hou Yi and Chang'e, a union that would benefit our kingdom for generations to come."

"We knew it!" Mei and Su said with joy as Ting-Ting felt very confused yet happy hearing the news.

"I shall tell Fa Mulan about the arrangement later tonight, but I expect you three to be more open about your feelings towards her. A sleeping bear that never wakes always starves in the end." he advised before walking off, Ting-Ting slack jawed while her sisters squealed in joy while jumping up and down.

"We can be empresses like Mulan!" both Su and Mei said at once while Ting-Ting dropped her fan in shock.

"It...actually happened?" Ting-Ting muttered. "It...really happened?"

As this occured, Mushu, who was hiding behind the throne, stood there in shock as the girls left and he was alone with Cri-Kee.

"..."

Said bug jumped up and slapped the dragon on the cheek.

"Ow!" he got out while shaking his head. "Cri-Kee, do you know what this means?"

The insect nodded, then shook its head no.

"Mulan is going to be an empress and have the ladies in the palms of her hand." he smirked. "Our little girl is turning into one huge babe magnet! Oooh wee! We gotta tell her!"

Cri-Kee watched Mushu run away as it rolled its eyes and followed after him, hoping this wouldn't cause trouble.

To Be Continued.


	42. Broly and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Broly and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark and stormy night near a large mountain top, lightning flashing and thunder booming with rain looking like it was ready to come any second. Walking down the forest was a lonely man minding his own business, looking up to see the night sky getting blocked by rain clouds.

"Damn it, I'll be soaked and cold before I get home. Last time I leave my new car to the mechanic." He grumbles to himself in annoyance.

Just as he was about to leave he saw something in the night sky, what looked like a shooting star, falling from the sky and heading towards another part of the mountain.

"Shooting star? Heh, maybe I can wish I could find a new bitch to work for me, one who doesn't give me much lip and does what she's told."

However there was a great explosion that rocked the forest and made him nearly stumble had he not caught himself on a tree.

"Holy shit!" he cried out, feeling his fingers slipping. When the winds died down he looked to where whatever hit the ground and saw a pillar of smoke, and a faint glow from fire up ahead. "Holy shit. Maybe I should take a look, I heard meteors sell for a lot." He said before running towards the crash site.

The moment he reached it what he saw was not a meteor but something else...something...mind blowing. That being an open pod of sorts with a hatch showing the interior.

"...W-What the hell...is that?" He muttered transfixed before hearing groaning close by. He looked around the crater and saw what looked to be a man, a very tall man riddled with muscles, a fair skin tone, a mess of spiky black hair and to his surprise a monkey tail! He also had what looked like gold armbands and boots with white baggy pants.

Against his better judgement he slowly makes his way down the crater, stopping beside the unknown man and slowly reaches out to him. "Hey, pal?" He said, trying to get his attention. "You alright there?"

The man groaned in pain with blood running down his face as he slowly opened an eye. His vision was blurry; he could only make out the outline of the man before him, and slowly closed his eye again.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me!" He said while moving over to the man's side, lightly slapping his face to wake him up.

The large man didn't respond, nor twitch.

He placed his fingers against the man's neck and felt a pulse which was a good sign that he's still breathing. "Phew, who the hell is this guy?" the man stood up and moved over near the tail and slowly poked it. "And what's with the tail? Is it some weird cosplay he's into?"

When he grabbed the tail he felt it twitching in his hands, which made him drop it in surprise when he saw it moving on its own. "H-H-How the hell is it moving on its own!?" He questioned himself. "Unless...it's real!"

He looked at the tail, then the man, and heard thunder rumbling before it started to rain. "Oh, great. And me without an umbrella." he grumbled before moving over to the man's legs, grabbed them, and started to drag the behemoth with a grunt out of the crater. "Shit! This guy must weigh a ton!" He had to push himself to get the man all the way up the path leading to his house, which looked like an expensive condo with a gate outfront. He let go and walked up before pushing the button near an intercom.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me you knucklehead, let me in."

He heard the lock clicking and then the gate started opening, allowing him to drag the unconscious man through the gate as thunder rumbled in the sky. When he got inside several men in suits walked over.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I am. This guy however, I'm not sure."

"Who is he?"

"I have no fucking idea. Just get him in the guest room, clean up the blood, while I go and get changed into something more comfy."

The men nodded and as a team they lifted the giant man as best they could, and carried him off to the guest room, while their boss went to his room to change.

"Gonna need to get the good robes on." He said to himself before going to his closet and stripping himself of his wet clothes.

(Later)

The man walks into view wearing a slick purple colored suit, with a few golden jewelry, carrying a cane on his arm, sunglasses over his eyes and a rather stylish hat. "Much better." He said while giving his collar a brief tug. "Now, time to find out who our mystery man is."

With that he made his way up the stairs to the second floor and where the guest room was. When he entered the room he saw his men tending to their unconscious guest, who was stripped of his clothing, and bare naked before him. Which gave him a perfect view of a body that could make him a greek god, and a dick that added up to it.

"So, how's our guest doing?"

"Unconscious, but alive, although he did seem a bit rowdy when we tried to get him in bed, kept muttering something like 'Kakarot' or something like that."

The man raised a brow and gazed at the giant with a questionable look. " 'Kakarot'? You think he knows this...Kakarot fellow?"

"We don't know sir."

"Well what I do know is this guy is stacked." the man walked over to get a closer look. "I haven't seen a guy this ripped in front of me since I tried looking for male models for my business, and even then they weren't THIS big." His eyes scanned all over the giant's body, he was incredibly built which could easily put male bodybuilders to shame, and a rather impressive pair of balls he ever saw. He reached out to give them a poke, only to suddenly find his wrist grabbed by one of the hands, making him yelp and see the man awake and staring at him, but with a confused look in his eyes.

"...Who...Who are you?"

"Uh...I'm the guy who got you out of the rain." replied the man as the titan of a man slowly sat up and looked around. 'Please don't be the pissed off angry kind of guy.'

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house. I found you inside a crater by your space ship, unconscious and alone." The man explained.

"Spaceship? What's that?"

This made the man blink in surprise. This guy who fell from space doesn't even know what a spaceship is?

"And...who am I?"

This made the men in the room blink in unison. "You...You don't remember your own name?"

"No."

The man gave a hum to himself while cupping his chin. "Is there anything you can remember? Anything before you blacked out?"

"No, nothing."

'Ok, this is gonna be a problem.' thought the man before feeling a lightbulb go off in his head while giving the large man's body another look and slowly smiled. "Of course, I'd be more than glad to help you remember my friend."

The giant raised a brow and had this hopeful look in his eyes. "Y-You will?"

"Yeah, I'll even be nice enough to get you a job where you get to meet all kinds of people."

"What kind of job?"

"A real fun one~" smiled the man with a devious chuckle as the screen went dark.

(A month later)

Somewhere in the city a lone man was seen walking by himself, this man's name was Son Goku, a full blooded Saiyan who came to earth as a baby many years ago, and has protected earth from various enemies.

He was sighing while looking at the sky, hands behind his head. "I can't believe Chi-Chi made me come here to get groceries. I can't find my way around here without flying, but she wouldn't let me do that."

As he was walking by himself he suddenly noticed a building with a pinkish glow, various neon lights and images of beautiful women on the front.

"Huh, I wonder what that place is." He walked over to the building as many people came in and out of it, laughing merrily and having a good time. "Seems like a fun place if they all look happy." Goku said as a smile wormed its way on his lips.

"Well, well, as I live in breath. Son Goku himself, the man who fought in the tournament all those years ago."

Goku turned to see the pimp himself standing nearby with a cane in hand. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, I was there at the tournament years ago, and I must say you were amazing!" he praised with a chuckle. "Besides, who could forget that hairstyle? For a young boy it's stayed the same after all this time."

Goku let out a laugh himself while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well, it's the only style that fits me."

"Well seeing as how a big time celeb such as yourself is here, that must mean you wanna sample some of the goods."

Goku blinked a few times before tilting his head. "What kind of goods?"

"Oh come on now, a fine man like you doesn't need to act innocent, I know just what you came here for."

"You do?" Goku asked, feeling confused by what the man was saying.

"Don't just stand there, come on in!" He urged Goku in with the saiyan hearing some kind of music.

When they were inside Goku was greeted by various flashing lights of green, pink, purple and yellow, people cheering, laughing and shouting as they watched a couple of pole dancers on stage.

"Wow! It sure is loud in here." Goku said while rubbing his ear.

"Of course it's loud! This place is the only place where everyone can have fun!" laughed the man. "Here you can get shit faced, coked off your head, and find some fine ass booty!"

Goku saw a few men who were barely clothed getting their cocks sucked off by women, getting full on lap dances and everything. He rubbed his head while finding the sight familiar from his time with Chi-Chi, but she didn't dress up like the women here. "I'm still kinda lost."

The man inwardly groaned at the Saiyan's dense nature. "You don't have to fully understand it all my friend. Just have fun here."

"Now that I can do." Goku smiled brightly at the thought of having fun.

But before he could go he was stopped by the owner of the building.

"Now hold up there my boy. I know somewhere else that's more fun than here."

"Really? Where?"

The man grinned and grabbed the Saiyan's hand. "Follow me my good friend." He said while pulling him to a set of stairs leading to the upper floors.

Goku was confused, but obliged while overhearing what sounded like moaning.

They made their way upstairs to the third floor and stopped before a large door.

"What's in there?" Goku asked, pointing at the door.

"A little piece of eye candy I think you'll like." The man said with a grin. He grabs the door knob and opens it, walking in first with Goku behind him and closing the door.

As soon as they were inside Goku noticed the room was a very bright pink color, with various hearts stamped across the room, a few candles were lit and incense smoke was filling the room.

"What is this place?"

"Oh, just a room for our very special worker here~" he chuckled. "This one's a real treat, one you won't find anywhere else." Then he grabbed a bell from his pocket and rang it. "Oh, sweetie, I've got someone here for you~"

"Coming~"

Goku raised a brow when he heard someone else coming, he saw another door on the other side opening and felt his jaw falling when he saw someone stepping into view.

"Hi there~" waved Broly, who was FAR different than Goku recalled. By that we mean his hair was raised up and blond, showing he was in his super saiyan state, red mascara, matching lipstick, red high heeled pumps, black stockings that reached up to his knees with elbow length gloves of similar color that ended around his wrists, a red thong barely holding back his girth, and a tail that matched his hair color swishing behind him.

Goku blinked a couple of times before turning back to the man. "...W-Who is that?" He asked while his heart was slowly pounding.

"This here is my place's little secret number." The man said with a grin as Broly walked over to them. "You see, my friend here has been having trouble with finding the right person to handle him, cause his stamina is unlike anything we've seen before."

Goku stared at Broly who puckered his lips and winked at him, making his face heat up while still trying to get his throughout back together. "Uh..."

"He can take a pounding I assure you, so much so I've never once seen him get tired. That's why I'll bet someone of your strength and power could make him beg like a real bitch."

Goku blinked several times before shaking his head. "Wait, you're saying...you want...me and him to..."

"Get it on~" The man said with a grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

Goku turns back to Broly who eyed him hungrily, and gestures him to come over with his finger. He gulped while feeling unsure, but something in him was urging him forward, so that's what he did.

Broly's smile grew wider when he saw Goku stopping before him, and then grabs the Saiyan by the head and rams his lips against Goku's. He hummed and licked across Goku's mouth to show he was eager.

Goku let out a muffled yelp which allowed Broly to slide his tongue, and began to wrestle with the martial artist's tongue. Goku however took on the challenge and tried to push his tongue against Broly's.

Broly mewls into the kiss and wraps his arms around Goku, bringing him closer to his beefy chest and feeling his member growing hard. He moaned while Goku himself was amazed at the sensation of a kiss with tongue since Chi-Chi NEVER kissed him like this.

The owner watched on with a grin and arms crossed. "I think I'll leave you two alone and have your fun." With that he made his way out, both saiyans feeling their competitive sides rise up as they tried to dominate the other's tongue.

As Broly held Goku, the full blooded Saiyan wrapped his arms around Broly, trying to kiss back with more passion and to push him back.

'I'm not gonna lose! If it's a fight he wants, then I'll give him one!' Goku then pushes Broly back and pins him on the bed, running his hands all over the larger Saiyan's muscular body.

This made the crossdressing saiyan moan before breaking the kiss with Goku blinking, momentarily snapping out of it.

"Woah, I've never been kissed like that before."

"Then you better get used to it. Cause there's a lot more where that came from~" winked Broly who looked down and saw a bulge in Goku's gi, making him reach down to start rubbing it, making the martial artist jump with a cry of surprise.

"H-HEY! What're you..." Goku's words faded when he saw Broly pulling down his pants along with his underwear, freeing his growing cock.

"Mmm, looks yummy~" Broly coos before diving in and engulfing Goku's cock in his mouth.

"Woah!" Goku yelped in surprise when he felt Broly's tongue slithering across his cock, his cheeks burning red from the sensation he felt from the girly man. "Wow! That feels weird!" Goku utters as his heart was racing like an engine, he placed his hands on Broly's head, running his fingers through his hair and lightly ramming thrusting his hips.

It reminded him of the night he and Chi-Chi first had what she called was 'sex', which involved her using her mouth on his penis exactly like Broly.

Broly mewls around Goku's cock, fondling the Saiyan's balls in his hands while using the other to cup Goku's ass.

"Wow! I don't know how you're doing it, but don't stop!" groaned Goku while stunned and blown away at this feeling. Hell, it felt better than him training his body.

'Oh, don't worry stud, I won't be stopping for anything~' the large saiyan swirled his tongue all around the sides, humming at the same time, the vibrations making Goku feel even better.

This made Goku pick up speed and ram his hips faster this time, his mind slowly going blank from the blowjob that Broly's giving him. "Wah! Wow! Oh my gosh! This feels even better!" Goku moaned while his cock twitched violently aching to release inside Broly's mouth. "Somethings happening!" Goku groaned out and before he knew it, he exploded inside Broly's mouth flooding it with his sperm.

Said saiyan hummed with delight as he easily slurped it up and gulped it all down.

Goku sighs heavily as Broly pulls away from his cock with a wet pop, licking his lips clean from any sperm oozing out. Goku fell back on the bed, sweating a little and feeling like his head was swimming. "That...felt...incredible." He looks over to Broly who was crawling on the bed and crawled over him till they're nose to nose.

"I can make you feel even better with my tits~" Broly said with a luscious smile on his lips. He moved downwards till he placed Goku's cock in between his pecs and began to squeeze the cock in them.

"Tits?"

Broly giggles and shows Goku his chest. "These tits stud~"

"I thought those were muscles?"

"They can be more than just muscles stud~" Broly smirked before resuming giving the Saiyan a pec-job. "I've made tons of guys blow their load all over them in no time."

Goku was slightly panting when he felt those huge and beefy pecs engulfing his cock, much like how Chi-Chi did with her breasts before. Only difference was the saiyan was more firm, same with the muscles, which squeezed his dick like a vice.

Broly smirked and went to lick the tip while rubbing his pecs over the cock.

Goku groaned and swore it felt twice as good!

Broly moans around the cock, sending vibrations through the rod, and shivers down Goku's spine.

"A-Ahhh! Wow! Keep doing what you're doing!" Goku moaned with his eyes closed and leaning against the pillows of the bed. 'I feel like I've died and gone to the after life.'

Broly mewls over the cock tasting the pre that was oozing out again, until Goku explodes in his mouth once more. He hummed and eagerly slurped it up like before, with the thickness staying the same. Broly swallows the sperm and lets out a pleasant sigh. "Don't fade on me yet, stud, the night's still young~"

"Don't worry, I've got tons more energy left."

"I'm sure you do~" Broly moved over on his stomach, reaching down to spread his ass cheeks to expose his anus with his tail swishing. "Go ahead and give it to me as hard as you want."

Without so much as hesitation, Goku goes for it and rams his cock into Broly's ass, and begins to thrust his hips.

"Oooooh!" Broly let out in surprise while moaning, feeling his ass get stretched out with Goku feeling something click in his mind.

The insides of Broly were tight around his cock, maybe even tighter than Chi-Chi's, which made Goku thrust his hips even faster. Not to mention the primal side of him was determined to dominate Broly like a real alpha.

The bed was rocking and creaking, their moaning filled the room as Broly's arms buckled under him and Goku wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Fuck! You're squeezing me every time I move!"

"And you're growing every time you move~!" moaned Broly, smiling as the dick was bigger than ones he's had before, not to mention Goku's thrusts were stronger bar none.

Goku gripped Broly's hips with an iron-vice hold and his movements were becoming blurred by the second. His muscles tightened, his hair started to move up, and he was letting out every single lustful grunt his body could make.

A faint yellowish glow flickered in and out between the two Saiyans, as their movement became more and more wild. The bed rocked and shook faster, the legs straining to keep together from the movement while Goku huffed, balls slapping against the tight ass over and over.

"More, more, fuck me more~!" cried out Broly as he moved his hips against Goku's thrusts to try and get it in deeper.

Goku grunted louder and louder with his hair briefly flickering from black to gold. He gripped Broly's waist tighter and tighter, the air around them beginning to pick up.

It wasn't until a flash of golden light erupted around them and their hair turned into a shiny gold color. Both having gone super saiyan with Goku letting out a loud yell as his thrusts started to look like blurs with Broly howling out loud. Their movements became too much the bed collapsed under them but that didn't stop the two super Saiyans from their passionate love making.

"Ahhhhh~! More! Fuck my asspussy harder!" Broly moaned out while moving himself to match Goku's movements.

"Take it all! I'm not holding anything back!" Goku exclaimed before giving one final thrust and exploding inside Broly's ass.

"AHHHHHHHH~!" Broly howled in ecstasy feeling the other Saiyan's sperm flooding his insides. He sprayed his own seed over the sheets, but neither cared as Goku gritted his teeth and kept a tight grip on Broly's hips.

The golden aura around them grew even more fierce as the whole building was shaking like an earthquake. The other patrons inside slowly began to notice and looked around in confusion and concern.

The owner looked up at the roof and a small grin was forming. 'I had a feeling that Goku was the right pick for my boy after all.'

Upstairs, Broly and Goku panted, Goku staying inside as he was letting out load after load, the saiyans needing a moment to catch their breath. Goku slowly pulls himself out of Broly's ass, collapsing on the bed panting heavily from his release, sweat rolled off his face as his cock squirts a few times.

"Wow, what a work out." Goku breathed out, then he felt his lips getting captured once again as Broly rubs his body against him. This time he kissed back, but harder.

Both Saiyans moaned into the kiss running their hands across their bodies, while Broly rubbed his cock against Goku's. When they broke the legendary super saiyan gave a seductive grin.

"I'm not even half as tired, so I hope you can still keep going."

Goku blinked twice before a grin appeared on his lips. "You bet I can."

"Then give it to me, hard~" Broly then moves away from Goku, lays on his back and spreads his legs wide open. "Go wild big guy~"

This was enough to make Goku hard again and pounced on Broly while ramming his cock in his ass again. He went right at it, going so fast it made the bed shake with Broly howling out louder than before. The aura around them grew even more intense as the walls in the room began to crack.

"Gaaaah! Take it harder you bitch!" Goku exclaimed while thrusting harder and faster, gripping Broly's hips even harder.

"Ahhhh yes! Fuck me! My hole needs more of your dick!" Broly cried out with passion in his voice, wrapping his legs around Goku's waist.

"I'm gonna give you everything I've got!" Goku then raised Broly till he had him bouncing on his lap, the bed completely collapsed under them but it didn't stop.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Yes!" Broly mewls with his tongue hanging out and his mind turning to mush. The dick and speed he was feeling it go inside was making his own dick flop and leak out more sperm.

Goku buries his face in Broly's pecs, nuzzling them while wrapping his arms around his waist. His primal instincts were urging him on to dominate Broly and make him submit.

"More, more, fuck me more~!"

"Moan like the bitch you really are! I beat you before, and I'll do it again and again!"

Parts of the wall and ceiling were crumbling as the whole building was shaking even more, which had the patrons look ready to escape.

"Woooh, man is this hetap good." slurred one man with a chuckle. "I could swear, hic. The place is shaking, hic."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS YOU DUMBASS!" screamed one man before running out, followed by numerous other people.

The owner looks back up at the ceiling as cracks were beginning to form on it. "...Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to bring him here." he muttered before making his way to the stairs. When he made his way to Broly's room he could hear both Saiyans howling in pure bliss, while the building continued to shake. He pushed the door open and went wide eyed seeing the golden aura around them with Goku sucking on Broly's nipple with Broly's tail swishing around like a wild snake. 'Damn! I knew that Goku would be the one to handle Broly, but I didn't expect this!'

"Oh god yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Broly howled at the top of his lungs while holding Goku even closer, his whole face was cherry red from all the passionate fucking he got from Goku, and yet he still wanted more.

"I'm gonna give you a bigger load you slut!" Goku exclaimed while ramming his hips at blinding speed, so much so it looked like he didn't have a lower body.

"YES! YES! YES! MORE!"

The whole building was starting to come apart because of the two Saiyans' energy becoming too great for it.

"Hey! You two might wanna chill!" The owner called out.

But both Saiyans didn't even hear him and continued with their rounds of fucking. The floor cracked more and more with the two grunting like wild beasts.

"H-HEY SLOW IT DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA TRASH MY BUSINESS!"

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAA!" roared out Goku, his ki flaring up and resulting in a huge ki blast shooting up, bursting through the top of the building which numerous people spotted as the result was the place collapsing into a heap.

"MY BUILDING!" cried out the pimp in horror.

Amidst the rubble were both Goku and Broly, collapsed in exhaustion and holding each other in their arms. Both of them without so much as a scratch. Both Saiyans were panting heavily as Goku had his face on top of Broly's chest, with a tired smile on his lips.

Broly himself shivered from the hot seed in his ass, completely unaware of part of the building near him with a piece of stone dangling above him and about to fall.

Then the stone begins to fall on them, and the stone piece landed smack dab on Broly's head, which caused him to groan from the sudden impact.

He rubbed the spot with vague memories slowly coming up, but jumbled up. "Ugh, wha? My head." He mumbles. He rubbed the spot and looked down at Goku, tensing up as the jumbled memories slowly began to form a single thought.

Goku looked up and saw Broly look at him seriously with his grip around him tightening up.

"I...remember..."

Goku blinked a few times when he saw Broly looking at him with a serious gaze, and his grip on him was getting tighter.

"I know who you are." Broly said with his frown still present.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" asked Goku, now on alert.

Broly didn't answer with words, rather he captured Goku's lips in a kiss, and hugged him tighter.

This caught Goku off guard, but he didn't wait before kissing back since he wasn't spent yet.

They slowly broke the kiss while Broly gazed into Goku's eyes with passion in them.

"I remember it all. I'm your personal cumslut." Broly said with a sly smile and a blushing face.

"MY what?" spoke Goku, NOT expecting that response, albeit internally not correcting the larger saiyan.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I belong to you and only you~" smiled Broly with complete obedience in his voice.

(Several months later)

We find ourselves back over at Goku's house, where there has been quite a change in the usual atmosphere. It was much larger now, roughly about 2-3 stories tall than it was before, with a mix of pink, purple and gold painting. Inside the kitchen was Chi-Chi who was looking annoyed as she made lunch, the floor above her shaking and rattling with grunts and groans.

"Honestly, this is the hundredth time they've been at that for months now!" she growled to herself, trying hard NOT to break the cutting board as she chopped veggies.

It had been months since her husband had returned with another man, and told her that he belonged to Goku, and was his personal slave! At first she was livid! I mean, what wife wouldn't be after getting told that to her face? But she had little choice in the matter and decided to let Broly stay, even though she hated the way he eyed her husband.

Leading to her having to let them fuck like animals all the time with her just trying to NOT go off the handle. It wasn't until all the rumbling above her came to a halt and the shaking had ceased.

"Finally!" Chi-Chi softly exclaimed in relief and went to resume cooking dinner. 'I should start staying at Bulma's when that happens.'

Inside the bed room which was much larger than before, Goku was seen laying on Broly's bare chest, both covered in sweat and panting heavily. Broly's ass leaking out sperm all over the recently cleaned sheets.

"...No...no matter how many times we do this...I don't think...I'll get tired of this." Goku panted before he slowly sat up, pulling out of the tight hole and wiped at his forehead. "Phew...we really worked up a sweat."

"Care to jump in the shower?" Broly asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

Both Saiyans got up from their bed, walked towards the bathroom and began to rinse themselves off. Broly going ahead and scrubbing across Goku's back without saying anything.

Goku leans against Broly feeling his hands rubbing against his skin and smiles blissfully.

"Is this to your satisfaction master?"

"Yeah, it feels really good."

"Would you like me to use my tits?"

"That would be nice."

Broly moved closer and started using his 'tits' to help spread the soap around with Goku enjoying every second of it.

Goku moans from the tit massage the other Saiyan gave him and pushed himself even closer to Broly. "That's the spot." Goku breathed out with a relaxed smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." smiled Broly.

(Later)

After their shower both Saiyans were in the dining room, ready to eat their lunch, while Gohan's eyes were wider than possible because of Broly's outfit. Which was nothing more than his regular white baggy pants, but with a black bikini top straining against his chest, make up applied back on.

The young half Saiyan's face was bright red from seeing Broly's choice of clothing, no matter how many times he sees him wearing such kinky outfits, he couldn't get them out of his head.

Chi-Chi was silent as she set the food down. "Lunch is ready, dig in."

Without so much as a word everyone began to eat, both Saiyans ate as usual while Chi-Chi had her eyes closed the entire time.

'This is my life now. A life where my own husband is fucking a brawny man more than he ever did with me. This is some form of divine punishment I just know it.' She inwardly fumes to herself. Never in her whole life had she felt this hurt before to know her husband was fucking another man over her.

And the worst part? When they went at it, she secretly fingered herself to it!

'Maybe I should consider buying a vibrator.'


	43. Prim, Praline, and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Prim, Praline, and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor's log 15, so far trying to find a den den mushi that can get in contact with the others is STILL a huge problem." Muttered Chopper to himself as he jotted down in a small handbook. "From what I've learned from the newspapers and Rayleigh, when Kuma sent us all flying off he simply sent me to the other side of Sabaody island. As for the others, as far as I know they've been spread out throughout the world, and before I had no contact until I saw the recordings of the Marineford."

He dabbed the pen in some ink before resuming. "Being stranded here and making small change to get by is more and more hard, especially when I have to stay away from anyone who might prefer to use me to make money because of my looks. I'm a doctor damn it, not a pet!"

Chopper sighed before calming down and resuming his writing. "Unfortunately, I don't have access to Sunny even though I am stranded on Sabaody, and am now staying at Shakey's bar. Rayleigh said the former warlord Kuma is guarding it, and will do so until a Strawhat arrives at the ship. As much as it pains me to say this, I'm not strong enough yet to protect the ship on my own."

He looked down and around the small area he's called home, which was just a few barrels wrapped together with rope and what he could scavenge together. "Thankfully I still have some place to stay, and even if Rayleigh is gone to go train Luffy, things aren't so bad, it turns out since the archipelago is the middle of the grand line it is also a mixing pot of knowledge, I've already accumulated several fascinating books on medicine so far."

He turned the page. "Some of the shops around here seem like they might have more books filled with stuff I need to learn, but I've been dragging my hooves on going there, unsure if I'll be allowed." He said as he let out a sigh. "After seeing how people here treat fishmen I am worried what they'll think of me, and there is the chance they could recognize me from the wanted posters and call the marines."

With that he closed the book and set it aside to save the rest of the pages for later. "Luffy…. I know you want us to get stronger for when we meet again in two years, yet… I can't help but feel like I've got my work cut out for me here."

He felt his stomach growl and went over to some of the fruit he got before biting into an apple. 'I can't just sit around here, and I'm gonna start running out of food eventually. I know Shakey said I could help myself to anything she makes, but I don't want to just take advantage of her hospitality for two years…'

He sighed and stood up. "I can't call myself a doctor who can't fight to stay alive if I don't improve. I need to learn all I can to become the best there is, especially for the future pirate king." He said as he sat up. "Ok, I need to get out there and start looking for something to make me stronger… maybe if I stick to the islands that are mostly controlled by pirates for now I'll have some luck?"

With that he began to slowly make his way out of his small hole as the screen panned away and a bit aways to the other side of the grove.

"Eh?! What do you mean you won't be here for three weeks?!" Yelled a large woman with sharp teeth, red lipstick, a long fish tail with her hair styled in a way that made her resemble a hammerhead shark with a bubble tube around her waist that kept her off the ground while yelling into a den den mushi. "You said you would be here today!"

"I-I'm sorry Miss Praline, b-but we were stopped by a world noble a-"

"We don't want excuses." Frowned a tanned woman with blond hair styled up in a cylindrical fashion and standing with eight octopus legs holding a trident. "What we want is you to get here on the double even if it kills you."

"W-We'll try, but we have to go back and get more, the world noble took everything! The earliest we'll be there is in three weeks, and even this is the grand line, nothing is guaranteed." The Den Den mushi cried out, looking small in Praline's large hand.

She growled and gripped the snail making it's eyes nearly pop out of it's eyestalks. "Just get here or so help me I'll convince them to take you as a slave!"

"Y-Yes ma'am! I'll try my hardest!" He cried out before the call ended.

"Ugh… god damn it, fucking world nobles." Praline cursed as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "They should just stay where they live and get pampered like dogs instead of take what belongs to us."

"Agreed, now we're stuck here, at least we won't be near Mama when she gets the news." Prim said with a sigh.

"She'll still call and be angry when she hears."

"True, but at least she can't kill us all the way out here."

Both of them nodded while Praline stretched out her arms, where as her sister though found her gaze turned towards a nearby bar before they went wide. She saw a certain Strawhat doctor leaving as her eyes lit up. "Hey, Praline, look over there."

"Where?"

"The one leaving the bar, the little guy~"

Praline turned her head where her sister pointed and squinted her eyes before perking up. "Oooh, now I see~"

"Shall we go introduce ourselves~?"

"We shall~" She said with a grin. "I could use a nice distraction~"

"Agreed~"

They chuckled amongst themselves as they made their way towards the clueless doctor.

Meanwhile, said doctor hummed while oblivious to the two figures coming up behind him.

'Ok, I already checked grove 27, maybe I'll have some luck at grove 32 today?.' he thought before feeling something tap him on the back of his hat. "Huh?" He said as he turned around, only to go wide eyed. He was looking at two gorgeous girls, merfolk when he saw the tail, fin, and tentacles. He kept looking up to see their faces...and kept looking, and looking and looking, craning his neck back as far as he could. "Uh...yes?" He said as he tried to look at their face and not their... well, you know.

"Hey there. We couldn't help but notice you fella and wanted to come on over and say hi~" Called the one with tentacles as she leaned down towards him.

"H-Hi there." He gulped, feeling a bit intimidated due to the height difference. "H-How are you doing?"

"Oh we were doing ok, till we saw YOU~" The one with the shark tail responded, the bubble keeping her in the air making her seem even taller.

"W-What? Why?"

"Because you stuck out to us." Praline said with a grin as she and Prim began to slowly circle him.

"I did?" He asked in confusion. "I-I didn't think I stuck out that much here."

"Yeah, wanna guess why~?"

"Why?" He asked, shaking nervously with goosebumps. 'Are they slave traders? No, that's impossible, they're both mermaids.'

"Well, you can say we like guys who are small~" winked Praline.

"It makes it much more fun~" Chuckled Prim with a smile.

Chopper felt that one hurt his pride, but seeing them loom over him kept any anger completely faded away. "I uh... thank you for the offer but uh... I don't think I can..."

"Oh no need to be scared~" Praline said with a grin. "I promise not to be too rough~"

"Of course, we don't want to accidentally break you~"

'Break me?!' He thought as he paled. "I-I think I should go."

"Oh no need to be in such a rush." Prim said with a smile as she used her tentacles to block his path.

"We're still talking with you after all~" Praline said with a grin as he gulped nervously, feeling trapped.

"Uh….." He started sweating nervously. "I-I really should be going, I-I have to go to grove 32 today.' He said, immediately regretting it as their eyes lit up.

"Really? What a coincidence! That's where we have to go!"

"Yeah, we can all go there together." Praline said with a grin as he paled. "Come now, let's walk and talk~"

"D-Did I say grove 32? I meant 44!"

"Oh? The marine base?" Prim asked, seeing through his lie.

"I-I meant 45!" he blurted out while trying to give a convincing smile. "I must have let my mind get away! Silly me! Hehehe...hehe….he…"

"Grove 45? Are you sure this time?" Prim asked as she shot a look to her sister with a grin.

"Yup! Completely sure."

"Alright, let's go then, I heard there's some amazing bars there." Praline said as he let out a small groan.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun!" Prim said as she used one of her tentacles to gently nudge him forward.

"But you said you had to go to grove 32."

"Yeah, our ship is there, but the crew can wait, we're stuck at Sabaody for a while, so we're in no rush."

"Besides, you look like you could use a tall cold one."

"Yeah, in fact you look kinda tired, how about we give you a ride to the grove?" Prim asked as one of her tentacles moves towards him.

"No no no, you don't need to do that, really!" He cried as he tried to back away from them as Praline chuckled.

"Oh, we insist. Wait! Silly me, we never got your name or gave you ours, now did we cutie?" She chuckled as she reached down to grab him. "My Names Praline, that's my sister Prim, and you are?"

'Oh no! If I say my real name they might turn me into the marines!' He thought as he gulped nervously. "M-My name is uh…. Tony."

"Well Tony, hang on." She moved him up and set him on her shoulder, with him easily taking the spot without any issue.

"Aw, I wanted him on my shoulder." Praline pouted. "Well, he can make it up to me later~"

He looked at her, confused and nervous hearing that as the two sisters began to make their way with him leaning against Prim's head to stay balanced. 'Ok, stay calm, stay with them for a bit, and when the opportunity arises, leave, simple, right?'

'We hit the jackpot with this little guy. He could pass for a plushie, it's taking everything in me not to lose it~' Praline thought as she kept stealing glances at Chopper. 'Oh this is gonna be fun, we're gonna have to make sure not to lose track of him~'

'Oh this poor guy has no idea what he's in for~' Thought Prim licking her lips while feeling her tentacles wiggle in excitement.

'Ok, this isn't too bad… I'm only kinda being taken to a new location by two giant mermaids I've never met before…' Chopper thought, trying to keep calm. 'Both who look hungry, very very hungry…' He thought as he let out a gulp. 'T-They wouldn't eat me...right?'

"I have to say Tony, you look very cute, I think I could just eat you right up~"

He went slack jawed and wide eyed, shaking from that phrase. 'They are gonna eat me!'

"You're so small I'll bet you'd be great to hold all day everyday~"

"Yeah, I'd just love to bring you home with me~"

'I don't like the sound of that.' He thought with a gulp as the two mermaids made their way across the groves with ease, their sizes allowing them to cover more ground.

"So, Tony, what do you have to do at grove 45?"

"Do you have a date?" Teased Praline making him blush.

"N-No, I uh… I'm meeting my friends." he said nervously, spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, until you meet them we'll stick close to you~"

"Especially since you might get snagged by some girl who thinks you're precious~" Praline chuckled as Prim joined in, making Chopper gulp nervously. 'Like we did~'

'I already feel like I'm being kidnapped!' he thought as they began to move into another grove. "W-Well, uh, what about you two, what are you going to do after I leave?"

"Oh, well we're in no big hurry or rush."

"You could say we're having a really slow day, plenty of free time for ourselves." Prim said as he slowly nodded.

"Ok…" he said, beginning to realize that ditching the two mermaids wasn't going to be easy.

"Say, I think we're getting close to the grove, where were you going to meet up with your friends?" Prim asked with a grin, awaiting his response. 'Once no one shows he'll have no excuse to try and leave, caught in his own web of lies~'

'Crap! If I give them a spot, they might stay and see I'm lying!' he thought, trying to think of a response. 'Plus I haven't been in this grove, I don't know the name of any of the buildings here!'

Both mermaids looked at him with silence.

'He can't even think of a lie.'

'He's at a lost, I can't wait to have some fun with him~'

"Um…. at the….bar?"

"Really now? Well that sounds like the perfect spot." Praline said with a grin. "Should we wait inside with you?"

"N-No, you can just drop me off at the front."

"But what if your friends are waiting inside?"

"T-They um...that is….they said they would wait outside?" He said, cringing as he just kept lying, digging himself deeper.

"Great, we'll say hello."

"Yep, we'll wait with you." Prim said as he paled. "Is that the bar you're meeting them at?"

Chopper gulped when she pointed to a bar coming up, with the girls taking that as a yes.

"Great, let's go, we'll just wait here with you, how soon until your friends show up?" Prim asked as they approached the building.

"Um…. I don't know." He let out, breaking into a sweat that both of them noticed.

"You don't know?" Praline asked, trying to hide her grin. 'And now the lie comes apart~'

"I uh….well…."

"Tony, if that is your name, there's no friends coming, is there?"

"Uh…." He said, his eyes darting around nervously. 'Should I just tell them?'

"Naughty naughty Tony~" sang Praline wagging her finger with a smirk. "It's not nice to lie to a couple of girls like that."

"W-Well, I uh…" He started, his face heating up.

"Why would you lie to us, we just wanted to help and to hang out~" Prim added with a chuckle.

"Well it's not like I didn't have a good reason to…"

"Really, and what was that, don't you like little old us?" Praline asked, rubbing her eyes dramatically.

"I guess he doesn't, how mean." Spoke Prim turning her head and making a sniffling sound.

"No! No, no, no! Not at all, it's just uh...I don't uh…" He started, not knowing how to explain himself. "I was uh...scared?"

"Scared? Of us? How rude." Praline puffed out her cheeks in mock anger.

"Yeah, we aren't scary!"

"I'm sorry, I know, it's just well...um…." Chopper cried out, trying to defuse the 'situation'. "You're not scary, honest."

"Do you mean that?" Praline asked as Prim reached over and gently grabbed him to get a better look at him.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that Tony."

"If that is your name." Praline huffed in mock annoyance.

He gulped seeing them so close and nodded. "You're not scary, really."

"Ok, thank you Tony." Prim said with a smile. "Now then, you said you don't have any friends coming, right?"

He nodded sheepishly as she grinned.

"Great, then how about we go get you a drink?" She asked as she glanced at the bar. "We're already at a bar anyway."

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." He said as he shook his head. 'Ok, maybe they aren't as bad as I thought?'

"Come on, we insist."

"It's on us." Prim said as they began to lead Chopped to the bar.

"But I...I'm not much of a drinker!" he cried out.

"That's fine, we're not huge drinkers either, in fact we're both lightweights~" Praline chuckles.

"Who knows what could happen when we get drunk~"

"M-maybe we should drink then..." He relented, figuring he could use that as a way to slip away.

"Great, but you're right." Praline sighed before sending a discrete wink to her sister. "Perhaps we shouldn't get drunk at a bar."

"What? But you just said you were thirsty." Chopper said as they both grinned.

"Oh, we are, but we should do it safely, and it just so happens we have a fully stocked bar in our hotel room~" Praline said with a grin.

"Yeah, that way if we get too out of it, we won't stumble off and get hurt." Prim said with a grin as Chopper paled. "Come on, the hotels not that far away, let's go!"

'Crap!' He thought as he was corralled towards a massive building.

(Later)

"Here we are." Prim said as they lightly pushed him into a well decorated and massive room, one that made him feel tiny, with him unable to see the top of any of the beds or tables in the room.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfy while we get the drinks." Prim said with a smile as the door shut behind them, locking them in.

Chopper gulped as they moved past him, his eyes darting around for any other escape routes. He began to feel nervous as he began to realize most of the door handles were well beyond his reach, as were the windows. 'Ok Chopper, stay calm, don't freak out. You still have a chance to get out. Just wait until they're tipsy and work on the lock.' He thought as the two made their way to a large bar full of massive bottles and mugs.

"Should we go with the real strong stuff?" Whispered Prim.

"Let's start off easy and see how much he can take.. but let's give him one of our glasses." Praline grinned as she grabbed a glass the size of a barrel.

"Good call." Prim said as she began to fill up the glass. "You ready to have fun Tony~?"

"Uh...no?"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to encourage you to have fun then~" Praline said with a grin before quickly lashing her hand out and lightly grabbing him.

"What?!" He cried as she lifted him up with a grin before placing him on the bar, eighteen feet off the ground.

"There, you can't enjoy a drink with us all the way down there, now can you?"

"Really, I'm good." He said as Prim pushed the massive glass towards him. "That is a barrel! I can't drink from that! I don't even think I can reach the top!"

"I could get you a straw if you need it." Prim said as Praline began to grin.

"I have an idea, we could help him drink it, or maybe get him closer to his drink?" She said as she reached down to pick him up.

"Oh no." He said as he backed up, trying to dodge her hand. "I'm fine where I am!"

"Oh no, we insist." Praline said with a grin before quickly moving her hands together, trapping him inside them. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, let me outta here!" He cried as he tried to move the fingers apart as she moved her hands over the glass as she and Prim let out a snicker.

"Now now, relax~" She chuckled. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, if you want I can let you out~" She chuckled as she began to slowly move her hands apart.

"Yes please!" He cried before spotting the large barrel sized glass of ale he was above. "Wait, no-" He started only for her to chuckle and shake her hands as she finished pulling them apart, leaving him in the air for a brief second before he went falling into the glass.

"There you go, drink up little guy~" Prim chuckled.

Chopper poked his head up from the glass coughing and shaking his head. "What was that for?! I'm covered in beer now!"

"What? You said you couldn't reach the top of the glass, so I helped~" Giggled Praline. "Now you can drink it all up without straining yourself."

"I can't drink all this!" He said with a pout. "Get me out of here please!"

"Alright, I'll get you out...after you drink up." Praline said as he groaned.

"Fine, I'll take a sip." He huffed as he lowered his head to drink up some of the liquor.

"Hmmm, if he doesn't want to finish his drink I could use a refreshment~" Prim said as Praline grinned.

"That and more I'll bet~" She whispered.

"Yeah, but I have an idea." She chuckled as she reached out and grabbed the glass he was in.

'This is so humiliating.' Thought Chopper while slowly drinking the booze. 'At least the beer tastes good… Wait, is the world moving?' He wondered while Prim slowly picked up the glass.

"It's been awhile since I had West Blue ale~" She chuckled as she brought the glass to her lips. She tipped it and let it drip down with Chopper feeling his face getting flushed.

"H-Hey, this tastes kinda good...wait, what's going on?" He groaned as he popped his head up before feeling the beer starting to move in one direction.

"Mmm, that's the stuff." Prim moaned happily as Chopper turned around and paled as he realized what was happening.

"H-Hey, I'm still in here!"

"I know, and you add a nice extra taste to it." She chuckled as he paled and let out a cry of fear as he tried to move away from Prim's mouth.

"I knew it, you're going to eat me!"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart, live a little." Praline chuckled. 'I know Prim wouldn't end our fun right away, after all~'

Chopper flailed his arms around, but he began to feel his anxiety slip away due to the booze. He also began to feel himself sliding down the glass as Prim began to finish off the last of the booze.

"Ah, refreshing." She sighed happily as she spotted Chopper sliding down towards her. "Thanks for the drink, how about I give you a little reward for playing along~"

"Reward?" he replied in a slur.

"Yep, now pucker up~" She grinned before cupping his face and leaned in, pressing their lips together with a hum.

"Hey, I want a turn next." Praline pouted as Chopper went red. "It's not fair you get to have all the fun with him."

'Wow, her lips are soft….' Chopper thought, not pulling back like he would normally do. It also helped that he couldn't really pull back to begin with, seeing how her lips covered most of his face.

"C'mon, I want a turn with him." Praline huffed, becoming impatient. "He's just so cute, I could just eat him right up!"

Prim pulled back with a smirk. "You can wait another….10 minutes, maybe more."

"No fair, give him here!" She shouted as she lashed out her arm to grab Chopper. She yanked him free and held him from Prim before giving a seductive look. "Time for you to taste the lips of a real woman~"

"W-What?" He said before she pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprise, but was too drunk to stop her and found himself trying to kiss back instead without realizing it. 'O-Ok… maybe this isn't too bad, maybe I was wrong before?' He thought as Praline let out a small moan.

'Oh this is just the stuff~' She thought happily. 'It's been far too long since I've been able to have some fun, all the small guys back home know to avoid us~'

Prim watched in annoyance while crossing her arms and tapping her legs. "Come on Praline, it's my turn now."

Praline paused before pulling him back slightly, with him looking dazed along with a mix of red from embarrassment and black from her lipstick. "Now now, you got to have some fun before you kissed him, now it's my turn~" She chuckled as she licked her lips. "The little guy's so cute I could eat him right up~"

While this was happening Chopper was trying to keep his mind focused, and was slowly coming back to his senses. 'Wait… did Praline just say she was going to eat me?!'

A thought bubble popped up involving her swallowing him whole and smiling before letting out a belch.

"E-Enough!" Chopper cried, his as red as a tomato, struggling enough for Praline to lose her grasp on him, letting him fall to the floor.

"Oh? Why are you so flushed?" Praline giggled as she circled around him with a smirk. "Is it something little old me said?"

"Of course!" He cried out as she and her sister just chuckled. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Oh? All I was saying was that you're so cute that I could eat. You. Right. Up~"

"That doesn't help with how sharp your teeth are!" He cried out as he gulped nervously. "You could probably eat me while if you wanted to!"

"Hmm, I suppose I COULD." She idly remarked looking up while tapping her chin.

"That wasn't a suggestion!" He cried out as Prim chuckled and reached behind him with one of her tentacles.

"Relax, my sister didn't mean it." She said she used her tentacle to pull him closer to her. "Besides, eating you would be a waste cutie~"

'Eep!' He thought as he looked up nervously. "I-I should really be going now."

"Oh no need to be in a rush~" Prim said as she used her tentacles to lift Chopper up. "We're just getting to know each other after all~"

'"So lean back and relax~" Praline said as she moved closer, both women now looming over Chopper.

'I'm dead meat!' Chopper thought, feeling like a canary caught between two hungry lions. "Uh...hey what's that?!" He cried as he pointed behind them, making the women pause and turn their heads in confusion.

"What's what?" Praline asked as she looked around. "I don't see anything... he just tried to run, didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Prim said as she looked back at her now empty tentacles. "It seems we have a runner~"

"That just makes this even more fun!" Praline laughed as they looked around for their quarry.

"There he is!" Called Prim spotting him running into the bathroom.

"Come on out of there, you're trapped~" Called Praline while inside Chopper held the door closed and tried to look for a window. He glanced around frantically before spotting one, the only issue was that it was fifteen feet up. "No need to be shy~"

"Yeah, if you come back we promise to be gentle~" Prim promised with a grin.

'Gentle about eating me isn't any better!' He thought before pausing. 'Wait… I can change into my jump point and reach the window, why haven't I changed before?! Where's my rumble ball?!' He used his body and one hoof against the door and tried to reach around in his pockets with the other.

"Come on Tony, don't make us break down the door." Praline called, starting to be less amused.

"You know we can do it too." Prim called, preparing her tentacles. "You have to the count of three to come out or we're breaking in, one…"

"H-Hold on!"

"Two…"

'Come on! Where is it?!' He thought before his hoof felt something and smiled. 'Found it!'

"Three, ready or not here we come!" Prim called before her tentacles lashed out, breaking down the door.

Chopper at that point had already eaten the rumble ball and turned into his jump point, making a leap to the window as the sisters made a move inside, with him smashing the window and out of the hotel.

"What the- he got out!" Prim cried out in shock.

"After him! He isn't getting away that easily!" Praline called with a vicious grin.

Chopper himself yelled when he went falling, dropping down several stories, barely managing to stick the landing, but the pain going up his legs made him nearly tear up. "J-just keep moving, you can rest when you get back to Shakey's, it'll take them a while to get down to the ground floor."

With that he took off jumping away with anyone seeing this were confused and surprised to see a reindeer suddenly jump out of a hotel, but brushed it off. This was the grand line after all.

A moment later the front doors of the hotel burst open as two massive and enraged mermaids came storming out.

"Where is he?!" Prim shouted before grabbing a random man. "You, where did the reindeer go?!"

"T-T-That way." He squeaked in fear pointing down the road.

"Good, let's go!" Praline declared before she and Prim raced after their quarry.

"This is what you get for hogging him." Prim growled as they raced through the grove.

"My fault?! I was just having fun, like you were! In fact it's your fault for getting him so drunk he thought we were going to eat him!"

"You were no different! Your teeth probably made it way more believable, you hardly ever file those down."

"Hey, I don't have to file them down, I make this look work!" Praline growled. "Look, we've had this argument hundreds of times, let's just focus on getting Tony back!"

"I think his name might be Chopper, he kinda looks like the reindeer I saw on a wanted poster a few months back."

"Oh come on, like a cutie like that could be on a wanted poster." Praline said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, do you see him? He couldn't have gotten far."

"I don't...wait, something's up ahead, but it's moving really fast."

"That might be him." Praline said as she narrowed her eyes and began to make out a brown streak and what looked like horns. "It's him, let's go!"

Both of them started to really pour on the speed with Chopper hearing them call out to him, making him panic and run faster, going past an intersection that had numerous people staying out of the way for some reason. 'Just keep running, don't stop, don't stop!'

"Hey, what was that?"

"I don't know, just keep your voice down."

The people all made sure to stay clear as a large man was walking on his hands and knees, a collar around his neck, and currently being ridden by a man with a curly mustache, odd suit on, with a bubble helmet around his head as several guards followed by the sides.

"HMMMM? What has just dared to cross my path?!"

"It seems to have been a wild animal sir."

"Well if I see it again, I want it shot a hundred times!" He demanded in annoyance.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Move it, get out of the way!"

Anyone who heard that paled as Praline and Prim shoved people in their way.

"Ugh, why are you all standing around?" Prim growled as she and Praline made their way into the avenue, right into the line of sight of the world noble.

"We're in a hurry, so move it!" yelled Praline, both of them finding themselves in the middle of the intersection and seeing people stare at them with fear. "What? Got a problem with mermaids?"

None of them spoke, but they did look over to the world noble who went wide eyed, letting the two sisters realize what was going on.

"...Oh shit." Praline cursed as the world noble stared at them in amazement.

"Two mermaids...two giant, beautiful mermaids...I WANT THEM!" he cried out standing up from his seat before turning to the guards. "What are you fools waiting for? Get me my new mermaids!"

"Yes sire." They said as they began to approach the mermaids.

"H-Hey, you get back, stay away from us!"

"We're busy!" Spoke Prim as the two tried to move away, but the guards surrounded them with spears and shackles.

Chopper paused as he heard them cry out and turned around in confusion. He saw them getting rough handled by the men and stopped trying to run, hearing them cry out in genuine fear and horror. Now while he DID want to get away from them, there was still some booze in him that was making him feel anger since even HE wouldn't want them to get grabbed and forced like that. He also recognized the armor of the men being a world noble's guard, and he remembered how he felt when they bought Camie, how he had felt helpless.

The only difference between that and what they did was at the very least they meant it in a fun and teasing way. It's not like they were malicious, which meant what was happening to them was not something to ignore.

Overall, he turned towards it and gritted his teeth, feeling the anger grow before he started running back at them, none of them seeing this with the world noble clapping.

"I've got two mermaids! Both of them so big too!" he grinned lecherously at their chests making the two feel sickened while Prim found a collar near her neck.

"N-No, stop, you'll regret this!" She shouted desperately, already feeling fear. She didn't know if Big Mom was willing to take on a world noble to save her, for all she knows if she and Praline are captured there is no escape. "Please, someone, help!"

"Let them go!"

"Huh?" the guards turned, only to find themselves bashed away by a pair of two giant horns due to Chopper transforming, catching everyone off guard before he transformed into his muscle form and let out a battle cry before charging and began knocking guards back one after the other.

"I won't let it happen again!" He cried out as Praline and Prim looked at him in shock.

"T-Tony?"

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Yelled the world noble in annoyance which made everyone watching tense up. "Those mermaids are-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled out Chopper glaring at him which shocked him as Chopper had the look of a feral beast in his eyes with him easily bashing another guard away without turning. "You're not getting them. Ever."

"Y-You can't do this, you can't attack a world noble!"

"I'm not, I'm attacking your guards, I haven't touched you!" He yelled as the noble tried to pull out a den den mushi as Chopper slowly walked towards him.

"Get back! Bow your head, you animal or else!"

"Or else what? You'll run?" Asked Chopper who knocked the last guard down, making everyone watch in shock and horror as the world noble began to feel scared himself. "You'll cry to the marines to handle your own problems?"

"I said bow you filthy animal!" He yelled before finding Chopper right in his face, breaking into a waterfall of sweat as Chopper looked ready to sock him. "D-D-D-Do you-"

"Yeah, I do." He spoke in a quiet voice while not turning away. "I know what your kind are like, and I also know that without guards or marines, you can't defend yourself. Which means," he slowly raised his fist up making the man drop his jaw. "How much do you think this would hurt if I went wild? After all, if I'm a disgusting animal, then you know what a wild animal will do to survive, don't you?"

"Y-Y-You…" The noble sputtered before gulping. "You'll pay for this! You'll seeeee!" he cried as he turned around and began to run away.

Everyone was silent and slack jawed as Chopper lowered his fist, watching as the noble vanished before his body slowly fell backwards and he landed on his butt, the alcoholic influence and 'courage' slowly losing its hold as his common sense came back and he reverted to his normal form.

"W-What did I just do? Did I just threaten a world noble?! Oh god, I did, oh god, oh god…" he muttered to himself as Praline and Prim looked at him in shock.

"Did….Did he just…."

"Save us and threaten a world noble at the same time?"

"Yeah… he did, he could have just run and left us…" Praline said as she glanced down at the shackles lying on the ground. "But he risked his life….and saved us."

"And even made that pig run with his tail between his legs…"

The sisters blinked before staring at Chopper with hearts in their eyes. "So hot!"

"Oh man, Luffy can go ahead and punch a noble in the face, but not me. Ah! That's it, no more booze for me." Muttered Chopper slapping his cheeks to really snap out of it, just in case. "I need to find somewhere to lie low, somewhere no one will find me."

"Tony~" Called twotwo voices behind him as he turned his head to see the two mermaids looming over him.

"AH!" He cried out before finding himself pulled into a tight hug between both of them, his face getting wedged between their chests.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved us!" they chanted with smiles, Chopper turning bright red from the location.

"Uh…."

"We can't believe you just jumped right in and beat up all his guards!"

"And scared him away without putting a single scratch on him!"

"And all for us! I think we can say you're not just cute, but dreamy~"

"Yeah, and we need to reward our little hero~" Praline crooned. "But first, can you tell us your real name, please?"

"I...uh...well… I guess, my name's Chopper." He said as he glanced down at the guards. "Um… maybe we should leave, the noble might come back."

"Chopper? Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you were on the wanted posters! Told you Praline." Prim smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, and you're right Chopper, we should go, we should go somewhere private to reward your heroism~" She said with a smile as he gulped, feeling too tired from using the rumble ball to escape.

"T-That's not really necessary, I know you might be thankful, but I don't need a reward."

"After what you did? You've earned it." Prim said with a grin as Praline nodded.

"And trust us, we are VERY thankful~"

He opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and took the chance to simply relax and let his body regain some energy. 'Ok, maybe I'll just stay for a bit and leave in the morning, I could use some rest.'

(Later)

Chopper was in the big bed, and currently under the covers with Prim and Praline kissing all over his face and chest, leaving lipstick marks while they were all naked and he felt sore like never before. "Can we...take a….real break now?"

"What do you mean, this is a break Chopper~" Praline said with a grin.

"We're letting your little guy have a nice rest while you get some extra attention all over." Giggled Prim.

"That's just gonna make it come back up." He sweatdropped.

"We don't mind if it does~" Praline chuckled. "I know you don't, do you?"

"I feel like an orange being squeezed out…" He groaned while closing his eyes.

"Come on, you've only been here two weeks~" Prim chuckled as he groaned.

"I kn-wait, two weeks?!"

"Yup." Praline chuckled.

"You could say we've gotten quite attached to you, in fact we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Prim asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "In a few days we should get a call from mama to head back home and well, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

"I….I can't do that." he shook his head sitting up and tried to stand up, which was tricky. "I need to get back to what I was doing before all this got off track."

"Why, why though?" Praline asked with a frown. "I promise you that you'll live in luxury on Mama's island, that you won't ever have to worry about marines, world nobles, anyone like that!"

"It does sound nice, but it's not me." He replied walking across the sheet and fell over the edge, plopping on his face. "Ow…"

"Aw come on, don't be stubborn." Pouted Prim, carefully sending one of her tentacles to gently pick him up. "You can barely walk right now. What could be so important that you aren't wanting to come with us? If it's because of the hands on experience, we can cut back, but just a little."

"Yeah, we can offer you anything you want, what do you have to do here that you can't do with us?" Praline asked as he was gently dropped back on the bed.

"I need to expand my knowledge on medicine and medical techniques. I have to improve myself and be the best doctor I can possibly be, for my friends."

"Well you can come with us, learn medicine on mama's island, she's a yonko and has tons of influence, she can get you as much knowledge as you want!" Prim offered, starting to sound desperate.

"I also need to train, to get stronger for my crew before we reunite in two years."

"See? You'd be all by yourself if you stayed here. But come with us and you can get all you want and meet the rest of the family." Praline said, hoping to persuade him.

"No, I want to stay in Sabaody, at least here I'm close to the ship."

"Aww come ooooon." Prim groaned. "Why do you have to be difficult, just come with us, pleeease!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I just can't." he said as they both groaned. "So I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave without me."

"No, no no no, this is ridiculous!" Groaned Praline. "We finally meet a nice guy, who is cute, brave, lovable, and an amazing lover, and he can't come with? No way, no how!"

"Yeah, and you know what? We're pirates, we take what we want!" Prim added as Chopper began to get a bad feeling.

"Uh….oh! I have to use the bathroom, be right back."

"Alright, just hurry back, do you need help getting there?"

"No no, I'll manage." He groaned as he began to make his way to the bathroom as Prim and Praline shared a glance at each other.

"Think he'll try to jump out the window?"

"He better not. I doubt he has enough strength in his legs."

"Yeah, but still… should one of us watch him just to make sure?"

"Dibs!" Praline called as Prim swore.

"Fine, but don't hog him in there when he's done!"

"No promises." She called as she knocked on the door. "Chopper, you ok in there? I'm coming in~"

Silence.

"Chopper?" She called as she opened the door, growing worried. But when she looked inside she saw the window was open with no Chopper in sight. "FUCK! He jumped out!"

"WHAT?!" Prim rushed over and looked around before frowning. "Oh that little jerk!"

"After him!" Praline growled as she began to quickly get dressed.

"Forget doing it the nice way, we'll chain him up and carry him if we have to!" Prim growled. "He will not get away from us damn it!"

"You hear that Chopper, we will find you!" Yelled Praline through the window with said reindeer huffing and panting, carefully scaling down the hotel and making sure not to fall.

'Sorry, but I can't just let myself get captured, my crew still needs me!'

(Timeskip)

"Ahhh, today feels great." Sighed Chopper, sitting on a sun chair and soaking in the rays, currently on the thousand sunny. "It's good to be back on the Sunny."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Nami sighed, sitting in a chair next to him. "Feels like we never left."

"Yep." He sighed as Nami glanced over at the ocean, taking in the view with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a sea king or two, then Luffy would run out and try to fish one in for old times sake."

"Yeah, that would taste nice." Chopper added as Nami squinted her eyes as she spotted something poking out of the waves.

'Hmm? What's that?' she wondered as she tried to get a closer look. She squinted her eyes before seeing what it was. "Hey, is there a shark in the water?" Nami asked as she looked over the side of the ship, not seeing Chopper freeze and go pale.

"NOOOOO! Not again, please, I need time to rest, I barely got away and survived last time!" he cried, jumping from the chair and ducked under it. "If she asks I'm not here, I'm not here!"

"Eh?" Nami asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you see tentacles in the water too?!" He asked with Nami raising an eyebrow. "If she asks for a Tony or Chopper, tell her I'm not here too!"

"Chopper, what are you talking about? I just saw a shark's fin, that's it." Nami reassured him. "Just calm down, it's only a shark."

"...you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's safe, now how about you come out and tell me what's going on." She said reassuringly as we cut to the shark fin.

It stayed above the water before slowly dipping down as the camera followed to show Praline watching the bottom of the thousand sunny sail away from her with her giving a fanged grin.

"I'm coming Chopper~"


	44. Vados and Goku part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Vados and Goku part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku yawned as he sat on a plush recliner. "I'm bored…" He stared up at the ceiling of the large dwelling, not bothering to count the small cracks in it since he had already done that eighty times before. "Boring… why did everyone want to wish to be immortal, it's so boring!"

"Would you like me to find something to entertain you?" Asked Vados off to the side with a smile.

"Yes please." he said with a smile as she nodded.

"As you wish." She tapped her staff as it glowed before several odd looking objects appeared before Goku. "These are toys several species consider helpful to strengthen and enhance their mind."

"You mean, like riddles?"

"To a point, yes." She said with a nod. "I think they will sufficiently entertain you for a bit."

"Thanks." He sat up and grabbed one, looking like a cube with several parts of it glowing and sticking out. He pushed one part down, only for another part to pop up and glow. He went and did the same to that part, but then another part came up again. "Ok, this one might be tricky."

"I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

(6 hours later)

"Ok, I got you now." He grinned as he pushed two parts down at once, only for nearly the whole thing to pop open and glow. "Shoot!"

"Do you need help Goku-sama?"

"No no, I gotta do it myself." He growled as he started pushing down the parts. "Come on, I got this!"

"If you say so."

(12 hours later)

Goku looked at the cube in irritation since right now it had one glowing part sticking out now, which meant as soon as he pushed it down, two more would pop up. "Stay down… Don't you dae pop up." he muttered before slowly reaching down to it. "Don't pop up...don't pop up…"

Pop pop pop

"DAMN IT!" He shouted as he grabbed the cube, accidentally crushing it. "Aw man! I almost had it!"

"Of course Goku-sama." Vados said with a smile. 'Should I tell him it was a trick toy, that there is no known solution to it?'

"Ugh, maybe I'll win with one of these other ones." He groaned as he looked at the other toys floating in the air.

"Perhaps, but first is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Well….I could train, but I think it's starting to get stale, and I thought I'd never say that." he admitted looking up. "I mean, it's getting to the point where just looking at someone is enough to beat them. I miss the old days when I actually worked up a sweat and got hurt."

"I'm afraid those days are mostly gone, the only ones who can challenge you now are other gods of destruction."

"I know, man do I wish I could fight them." he grumbled. "But I already know that won't work."

"Yes, most don't really train anymore, and it is forbidden for gods of destruction to fight."

"I wonder if this is what Frieza would feel like if he had become immortal." Goku mused, reminiscing his old foe.

"If you want you could visit him, we could take a trip to your old universe?"

"Do we have a schedule coming up?"

"No, you've destroyed several planets last month, we shouldn't need to do anything else for around a year or so." Vados said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" He smiled standing up with eager. "I can't wait to see how everyone's doing."

"Everyone?" Vados asked as she began to get a sinking feeling. 'Has he realized how much time has passed?'

"I wonder if Gohan's been keeping up with his training. Or even better, maybe Pan's grown all up? Her grandpa could really give her some tips." He smiled with the angel moving over as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright Vados, take us to earth!"

"Yes Goku-sama...before we go, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Do you know what year it is?" She asked as he paused.

"Hmmm… nope, I guess it's been awhile since I saw a calendar, we can ask Krillin when we see him."

"Uh...yes, we could." She looked away as she glowed before they vanished from the spot. 'I fear this will not be the trip he is expecting.'

(At earth)

The two reappeared in the middle of a wasteland, albeit one that actually has more vegetation than usual with Goku stretching out his arms.

"Alright, this is gonna be great."

"Uh, Goku-sama, perhaps we could take a moment and take in the scenery." Vados said, trying to stay calm.

"Huh? Ok, sure, where are we anyway?"

"This spot is several miles away from the city Capsule Corp is located, but don't you notice something different about it?"

"Mmmm, not really, all the wastelands kinda blend together, ya know?"

"Doesn't it look a bit more colorful?"

"Huh, I guess it does, neat." He said as he looked at the plants. "Bulma must have made something to make plants grow here pretty quick."

"Or it could have happened on it's own. Nature does have a tendency to grow plant life quickly over a long span of time." remarked Vados trying to lend a hint.

"Hmm, well I guess it could… hey, you said we were near Capsule Corp, let's go see Bulma and Vegeta and Trunks and… ah, what's their daughter's name again?"

"Bra."

"Yeah! Boy I'll bet she's grown up to look just like her mom. I wonder if she has her personality of Vegeta's. I sure don't wanna be Vegeta if she brings home a boy." He chuckled with Vados feeling awful hearing that. "Let's go."

"Yes Goku-sama." she said as he took off into the air and began to fly towards the city. 'Please forgive me for not telling you.'

Goku looked around and sensed numerous ki signatures from the east and took off with Vados behind. "Man there seems to be a lot more people than I remembered living in the city, was there a population boom or something?"

"Well you could say that, it has been a while." Vados said as they got closer to the city and Goku began to see massive skyscrapers and towers, larger than any he'd seen before on earth.

"Woah!" he spoke in amazement, numerous flying cars zooming around the place as he stopped and saw the city looked three times bigger than before. "This is….different." He said as he kept flying, slowing down as he started to reach the Capsule Corp headquarters before he spotted a large statue in front of it. "What the…"

"Goku-sama, I have to tell you something." Vados said as he paused, staring at a massive Granite statue of Bulma. "It's been four hundred years since you last visited earth."

Goku looked at her in shock and then back at the statue of Bulma, floating down on the ground to look up at it with a plack under it that read 'Bulma Briefs, Former CEO of Capsule Corp, and the beginning of Neo West City, may her legacy live on in it's people'. He touched it and looked at Bulma's smiling face. "You mean…"

"They're gone, they've all passed on… or at least most of them have." She said as his eyes began to water.

"My friends...my family….everyone…" He closed his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks as Vados moved over and rubbed his back. "Vados? I have to know something. Did….Did they at least go in peace?"

"Give me a moment to check Goku-sama." She said as she stared at her staff, a flurry of information assaulting her before she sighed. "Yes, they all did except three. Vegeta decided he wanted to die like a 'True Saiyan' and challenged Beerus to a battle of the death, and I don't have any record of Androids 18 or 17 dying."

Goku sniffed and wiped the tears away before turning to her. "Then they must still be around."

"I would assume so, would you like to see them?"

"Yeah, I need to." He said as she held up their staff and they disappeared in a flash of light.

A moment later they reappeared and Goku let out a small gasp as he recognized where they were. "Kame house."

"That is correct." Remarked the angel as they looked at the pink home, albeit looking refurbished with more trees, but nonetheless looking the same.

Goku gulped and moved over to the door, feeling a knot in his stomach before giving a knock on it.

"Go away." Called a familiar voice, making him pause.

"18...it's me, Goku."

It was silent before he heard footsteps coming to the door. "I said go away whoever you are or I'll throw you in the ocean!"

"18, it's really me." He called as the door began to open.

"I warned you assh-" 18 abruptl stopped, wide eyed at seeing Goku stand there, the android looking relatively the same as before, albeit with her hair looking more grayish but still looking blond, wrinkles on her face, but not like an old lady. She wore a normal purple t-shirt with blue jeans on and looked like she was staring at a ghost. "G...G...Goku?"

"Yeah...hi." he said, unable to say anything else. "It's been awhile, huh?"

She just stared at him before shaking her head and let out a sigh. "I'm either falling apart and seeing things, or it's the real you."

"It's me." He said as she let out a sigh, before her arm was a blur and he felt something hit him on the cheek, barely phasing him. "Huh?"

"Yep, you're real." She remarked, pulling it back and put her hands on her hips. "And still looking young? Wish I had your secret." She joked with a smile.

"The secret is immortality and godhood." he joked.

"Yeah, well that old bastard Gero had one last way of fucking up my life, I'm 90% robot, all the important bits inside me are robotic, so I can't really die." She turned and walked inside. "Come on in, I'll go let 17 know you're here."

"Cool, thanks." he said as he and Vados walked in, looking around the house to see it looking more or less the same, except for a few spots that looked worn, as if pictures had hung there for many years before being taken down.

"How quaint." Remarked Vados as 18 looked up the stairs.

"Hey 17! Get your butt down here!"

"I told you I'm busy!"

"You can get off the phone for 10 minutes! Goku's down here!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's true, now hurry!" She called as she turned back to Goku. "So, not that I don't mind the visit, but why are you here, why now?"

"Well, truth is, I was bored." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly, I had no idea that much time went by."

"I'm guessing you didn't bother to wear a watch."

"Time is weird, and being immortal doesn't help." he groaned.

"So… there's no end of the world event, no galactic dictator, no insanity, you just wanted to visit?" 18 asked carefully.

"Nope, none of that."

"Shame, with how things have been that might have helped spice things up." She remarked as her brother came down the stairs.

"Well I'll be damned, you're still alive?" questioned 17, his hair looking more gray than 18's, wearing his signature orange ascot, but with a white t-shirt with a winking woman on it and a pair of orange shorts along with some wrinkles on his own face. "Guess you win the bet sis."

"Oh shut up." She said as she rolled her eyes before looking Goku up and down. "So… you said you're a god right, that you can do anything and people have to listen?"

"Well….in a way. My main job is blowing up planets to try and keep balance with the whole universe, which kinda makes weird sense if you're new to it, but after some time it clicks and then it makes a whole lot more sense. I have had people listen to me if I was hungry."

"And the occasional cult." chimed in Vados.

"Oh yeah, those guys can get really annoying." he said with a groan.

"I see...Goku, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"I want you to send me to the afterlife, or wherever Krillin is." She said with a sigh. "I'm mostly a machine, and I checked and tried to get in, so I won't go down there when I die, but if you can get me in…"

"...what?" He looked at her with wide eyes in shock. "You...want me to….kill you?"

"More like help me get into heaven or wherever Krillin is, but yes." She said with a sigh. "Goku, I've outlived my husband, my daughter, and her grandchildren, I don't want to spend the rest of time rotting away in this house."

He looked at her in silence before turning to 17. "Do you feel the same?"

"Kinda, all I have left is 18, and they automated being a park ranger so I don't have much left here for me either." He said with a shrug.

He looked between the two androids and clenched his hands, closing his eyes hearing this, feeling more pressure on him than before he became a god before his eyes shot open in realization. "That's it!"

"What?"

"I just remembered something!" he closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his senses. 'King Kai? Can you hear me? It's me, Goku.'

'Huh? Goku?! Is that you?!'

'Yep, it's me, how ya doing?'

'I should be asking you that! You go off and become a god of destruction out of the blue without warning or telling me! Do you have any idea how shocked I was? I thought I was gonna die again!'

'Yeah, sorry about that, but if it helps I've been really good at my job, Vados helps me!'

'Well it's good to hear you haven't changed as much. I was worried you'd turn into something completely different, like a second Beerus. Uh, don't say I said that to him.'

'I won't, anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about.'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Well, I just now found out that all my friends have passed on, so I'm talking with 17 and 18 who say they wanna go to heaven, like with Krillin and the others. Is there any chance that's possible? I know they're androids and it might be hard, but-'

'Of course it's possible.'

'Really? Then why haven't they passed on and gone there yet?'

'Well I would think it's the mechanical part of them keeping them going. Once that's gone, they'll pass on like anyone else. Just because they're part machine doesn't mean it's impossible, just ask their friend?'

'Friend? Who's that?'

'Oh I think you know him. Bit of a big guy, red hair, and has a crazy obsession with birds let me tell you.'

'Oh, 16? But if he's there then when did they start thinking they couldn't pass on?'

'Oh, that was when they visited King Yenma, you see while it's possible it causes him a ton of paperwork, so I think he lied to them to avoid it.'

'So they can pass on, that's great!'

'You bet. They might even be able to join me in the next Other World Tournament, I've heard they pack quite the punch if what the others told me is true.'

'Speaking of the others, how have they been? Are they doing alright? Are they angry with my choice?' He asked with a worried tone.

'You kidding? They've been amazing! When they got here and trained they were unstoppable! They've managed to surpass their limits like never before, especially your sons, boy let me tell you, they're huge stars over here.'

'Really? That's great! I'm so glad.' he thought as he let out a sigh. 'We'll have to catch up again later, for now I have to tell 17 and 18 the good news.'

'Ok, but I'd ask them what happened after you left in case you're curious.'

'Oh, good call thanks!' He thought before ending the connection and cleared his throat. "Good news, I just learned from King Kai that you two CAN make it to the after life no problem."

"Wait, WHAT?!" 18 shouted in shock. "Since when?!"

"Seems like forever."

"But we were told something completely different!"

"Yeah, King Yenma lied so he didn't have to do the paperwork." He said with a shrug. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Both androids looked pissed, but 17 managed to reign it in and sighed.

"Ignoring that for later, why don't we show you instead of telling you?"

"Sure, sounds good."

All of them walked out of the house before powering up as the twins went flying off, Goku and Vados following behind.

"Where are we going Goku-sama?"

"I don't really know myself." He said with a shrug. "18, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh you'll find out." She replied with a smile as the trip took longer than expected, probably due to 18 and 17's weaker bodies with them reaching West City again, but this time the twins landed down in front of a big blue building that also had some chinese architecture to it.

"What is this place?"

"The police station." replied 18 before she and 17 walked inside, Goku and Vados following. When they got inside though, Goku's eyes widened when he saw a large statue of what looked like Krillin, but with a beard and mustache combo, but also clad in a police chief's uniform with the kanji for turtle on the front of it.

"Woah, Krillin really grew. This statue must be life sized."

"Actually it was enlarged a little in his honor." Remarked 17. "He was actually a few inches shorter."

"Really? Wow, definitely Krillin." Smiled Goku as 18 walked up to the statue with a fond look in her eyes. "What happened to him?"

"After you left, he took his job as an officer seriously. He dedicated the rest of his life to not just making sure the city was safe, but me and Marron, but when he got older and realized he wouldn't be around forever, he wanted to leave behind something. So he decided to implement the same training you two went through as part of the police force so they could keep it safe for the rest of time. As much as I hate to admit it, that perv you call a teacher did have some good points."

"No way. You mean everyone here goes through the same kind of training?" Asked Goku in amazement.

"Yep, it's pretty amazing, huh?"

"Boy, if Master Roshi could see this."

"The old coot was really sad when he passed on." Revealed 17. "I think that, plus you going off actually got him to chill on ogling ladies, he even stopped ogling 18 here."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, though her also kicking his ass definitely helped too."

"Alright, before we get off track, we've got other places to be." spoke up 18 before they left the station. "We won't have to get far, it's here in the city."

"Where are we going?"

"To Yamcha's favorite place before he passed."

Goku held his chin and tried to think about it as they followed the twins. 'Hmm, now what could that be again?' He pondered that until they reached a massive stadium, and in front was a large bronze statue of Yamcha, except unlike Krillin he looked much, much older.

"He may have been the weakest fighter of the group, but his training paid off, even when he was reaching sixty he could play better than anyone else in baseball."

"It never got old when the coaches got mad. They made more noise than the fans." Smirked 17. "Kept going on how he was using some weird steroids, but he always showed he didn't need drugs to kick their butts in a game."

"Yep, in fact he kept playing until he passed, and by then he had quite the fanbase."

"He had girls throwing themselves at him all the time, even went home with two or three every night." Chuckled 17. "He made Roshi so jealous."

"Boy, that must have been real fun." Smiled Goku with Vados getting a teasing idea in mind and closed her eyes.

"I suppose so, if you compare it to the time we've spent together alone Goku-sama."

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were having fun as a god Goku." 17 teased with a grin.

"Uh, well I guess you could say that." he chuckled bashfully.

"Oh? You guess? I'm hurt Goku-sama." Vados mocked sounding hurt turning away. "And I thought bathing together was rather forward."

"I guess you took Roshi afterall, huh Goku?" 18 said with a deadpan.

"Huh? W-Wait! It's not like that!" He cried out with his hands up and wide eyed.

"Whatever loverboy, come on, we got several more stops."

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but 18 and 17 took off flying making him close it and sigh while Vados smiled. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean Goku-sama, I was just giving them an idea on what has happened between us, is there something wrong?"

"I… no, just….ack, you know that I'm not good at explaining this kinda stuff." He frowned before they followed after the twins.

"Of course, Goku-sama." She said with a smile.

(Later)

It took about an hour, and Goku had learned so much about everyone.

How Piccolo had passed on with Dende growing on and passing down the mantle of guardian of the earth, which was still going on to this day. And how Tien's dojo had flourished and was still going on stronger than ever. Trunks' family was still in charge of capsule corp, but the thing he was really looking forward to involved Gohan, something that involved them flying far off towards his old home in the mountains. As he and the twins got closer, he began to feel nervous, wondering what was awaiting him, was he only going to find old tombstones and a crumbling home, or was there simply a statue in the wilderness?

But as they got closer, Goku spotted a simple home, larger than what his old home was like, but it was abandoned. But a huge part that stood out was an archway set up in front of it. When they landed he looked around and felt more sad.

"So, this is it?"

"We know, it's not much to look at now, but it's what's inside that you're gonna wanna see." smiled 17. "Relax, it'll cheer you up."

"If you say so…" he braced himself as 18 opened the door. They walked inside and like the outside the inside was dusty, abandoned with cobwebs, but near the far wall was surprisingly what looked like a shrine on a pedestal. He noticed it seemed familiar and made his way over, seeing a drawer under it slightly opened and slid it open all the way, finding a letter inside.

"What is it Goku-sama?" asked Vados as Goku picked it up.

"I don't know." he held it up close and skimmed it, his eyes slowly widening from the words.

'Dad, if you've gotten this letter, it means you came back and we're not around. There's so many things I want to tell you, to ask you what's happened, the things that have changed, but it's better if I'm brief. Inside this drawer are two things I want you to have to remember us by. I can't imagine being a god is all that great, but maybe these will keep you up in spirits.

Signed, Son Gohan, son of the strongest man on earth.

PS, there's someone who's gonna want a rematch with you'

Goku looked in the drawer and picked up a piece of paper facing down, and when he turned it over he felt tears come up. It showed an older Gohan and Videl, smiling at the camera with all their friends around them, Chi-Chi and Hercule there too and looking proud. And there in the center was a grown woman with long black hair, in the same orange gi he use to wear with her fists up and smile, looking ready for a fight as she looked at the camera. "Wow, little Pan….she's all grown up…."

"Yeah, she sure did, she was just like her grandpa too." 18 said with a smile. "Always training, you two would have gotten along well."

"She got her mom's fiery attitude too, always ready to fight any guy who looked at her wrong." Chuckled 17. "It was like looking at a younger Chi-Chi who could knock you into space."

"Wow…" Was all he could say as his eyes began to water. "I'm so proud of her." He smiled before Vados noticed something rolling out from the drawer.

"Goku-sama."

Goku saw her pointing and looked back in the drawer, reached in, and pulled out a dragon ball.

With four stars on it.

He smiled and wiped the tears away as he held up the items. "I think Gohan is right, I'm definitely bringing these back."

"Sounds good." 18 said with a nod as 17 began to crack up.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just imagining the poor schmuck who tries to find all seven to make a wish, never knowing the seventh is in a different universe."

"Not like we'll need them, this place is so much stronger I don't think we'll need them." shrugged 18. "So Goku, about what we said."

"Oh! Right, my bad." he chuckled bashfully. "I remember, I'll send you two on your way."

"Thanks man, we'll tell everyone you said hello, and hey, name a kid after me!" 17 laughed as he gestured to Vados.

Vados giggled with Goku gawking and shaking his head. "Oh my, we'll certainly try."

"Hey wait! Don't jump that far ahead! W-W-We haven't even gone THAT far!"

"So you're taking your time." 18 said with a nod. "At least you're not completely like Roshi, but take it from a woman who's waited centuries, we get impatient, and I know what I'm gonna do when I see Krillin again~"

Goku tried to explain it, but he was speechless and groaned with a sweatdrop as Vados giggled.

(Later)

Goku and Vados were currently back on their way home, Goku making sure his souvenirs were held in place with his clothing as he looked out in space.

"It sure felt weird. Honestly the first time I thought I'd fight those two, it was gonna be when I had to deal with that heart virus."

"Well, things change Goku-sama." Spoke Vados without turning her head. "At least now they are truly at peace."

"Yeah…" he said, his mind racing as he thought of everything he had seen. "Vados… can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Goku-sama."

"I was thinking…. And this isn't an order from the god of chaos or anything like that, but… would you be opposed to I dunno… making ourselves official?"

"Oh? Why whatever do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, um… ya know after everything I saw, I was wondering if you wanted to… get married?"

"Oh? Marriage? May I ask what brought this inquiry?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"Well, my whole life I enjoyed being around those I cared about. It gave me a strong reason to keep on fighting and being the best. Sure the thrill was there, but making sure everyone was safe played a big part. I wanna have someone I care about there beside me so it doesn't feel like I'm a….what's the word?"

"Lonely powerhouse?"

"Yeah that! But it's mostly being lonely." He said with a sigh. "And I guess I'm a bit nostalgic but.. I'd really like to have a family again."

"Are you sure that's ok? You'd be stuck with me for quite a while." She admitted while trying not to giggle. "And I can be quite the handful if you stare at other women."

"Ah come on, you know I don't do that, I'm not Master Roshi." He groaned before Vados couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. "What? I'm not! Really!"

"I know Goku-sama, I know, it's just I've been waiting for you to ask me for a hundred years."

"Wait….what?!" He cried out in shock. "Y-You, but I...what...why?!"

"I wanted to see when you'd make the attempt, or even if you were going to ask me." She said with a smile. "I was going to wait another hundred years before I started dropping hints, but I'm glad you asked me now."

He looked at her with wide eyes, right as they came back onto the planet, and shook his head. "So, does that mean you-"

"Yes Goku-sama, I would be thrilled to marry you and start a family with you."

"Really?"

"Of course, if you want we can have the ceremony now, I have prepared everything twenty five years ago."

"Wow, you really out thought into this."

"Yes, yes I have Goku-sama, you could say I've wanted this for a long time." She smiled before tapping her staff which made it glow and caused an altar to show with flowers arranged around it. "Now then, do you take me to be your wife Goku-sama?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do." He said with a nod. 'Wow, this is a lot easier to do than I remembered.'

"I Vados, take you as my husband, you may kiss the bride~" She smiled closing her eyes and leaning in with Goku trying to do the same, double checking to make sure he didn't slip up. As their lips met she leaned in a bit more, feeling very satisfied. 'Finally, I thought he would never ask.'

Slowly the kiss ended and they pulled back with Goku smiling.

"Wow, so that's what it feels to kiss at a wedding."

"Yes Goku-sama, shall we start the honeymoon now?"

"Yeah!"

"Excellent~" She said with a grin as she tapped her staff on the floor, making their clothes disappear and a large plush bed appear in front of them. "Let us begin Goku-sama~"

He stared at her naked form as she walked over to the bed with a shake of her hips and put the staff down, laying back on the bed while giving him a seductive look.

"Come Goku-sama, let us begin making a family~"

(Timeskip)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku-sama! You're insatiable today!" Vados moaned. "This is the fifth time!"

"Sorry, but I got the extra energy to spare! Gotta burn it somehow!"

The whole planet was shaking and looked ready to go flying right out of its own atmosphere as all that was heard was grunts and moans.

"Oh! I'm almost there!"

"Me too!"

The planet shook even faster until there was a loud cry before it slowly went still, Goku and Vados panting, naked, and in their bed as they tried to catch their breath.

"Ha...ha...ha… yes, I love it when you're like this, but we should go home soon Goku-sama~"

"Ah...ah...ah….yeah, you might be right." He said with a pant. "I guess we should get back to the kids, huh?"

"If not they might get fussy, and you know what that means."

"Yeah, I guess we better hurry, huh?"

With that the two of them got their clothes back on before Vados transferred them back on home. They blinked out of existence for a brief moment before reappearing before a massive, yet cosy looking home.

"I hope they didn't get scared." spoke Goku with concern. "Maybe-"

"FATHER!"

"Father is home!"

He turned and found himself barreled over, with enough force to actually make him go skidding backwards on his feet, but he managed to keep himself steady as he caught two small figures and chuckled.

"Boy, you two sure missed us."

"We thought you left forever!" Cried the first figure, a small blue skinned boy who's white hair was styled to look very similar to Goku's, and was wearing an orange version of what Whis usually wore.

"Yeah! Where'd you go?" Asked the second one, a blue skinned girl with hair like her mom's, but undone and draping down her back and shoulders with a normal karate gi colored green with the kanji for turtle on the back of it.

"I uh… went to destroy a world?" Goku said with a nervous chuckle.

"What?! Why didn't you bring us with? We wanna destroy a world!"

"You two are too young for that right now." Vados chuckled. "Besides, you still have a long way to go with your training, and even then you'd have to get grandpa's permission before you go off and do what your father does, there's a balance to be kept after all."

"Aw…." The two groaned dejectedly.

"Hey, hey, what's with the frowns, perk up, how about we have some fun, huh?"

"Like what?"

"Like… hide and seek!" Smiled Goku with them perking up. "You two hide, and I'll come find you."

"Ok!" The boy said as the girl pouted.

"But that's boring, I wanna spend more time with you!"

"Now now, I think it's a good idea." smiled Vados. "You could help your father find your brother?"

"Nuh uh!" the boy said with a pout. "That's not fair!"

"Well, what about tag?"

"Tag?" Both kids said as they perked up. "Tag!"

"Alright, now who is-"

"You're it!" His daughter quickly tagged him before she and her brother flared up their ki and went zooming off in the blink of an eye.

"Go on, chase after them." Vados said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled before flaring his own ki and took off after them.

'I'm glad I met him, this is better than anything I had with Champa.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	45. Female Reapers and Shepard

Crazy trouble with love part 9

Female Reapers and Shepard

Series: Mass Effect

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a screen lighting up, the initials 'ANN' with Alliance News Network under it, as it showed a male in the standard uniform for human males smiling at the camera.

"Hello out there to all viewers one and all who are tuning in to Alliance News Network. It's a beautiful morning today as we come to you with the recent news brief in regards to the latest and failed invasion from the universe's greatest threats, the Reapers."

A small screen lit up next to him which showed record footage of the cuttlefish bastards invading Earth and numerous other worlds as the residents tried to fight back.

"It's been a whole month since their near attempt at universal genocide was stopped by the first human spectre in history, Commander Shepard."

Another screen popped up showing the face of the man himself with a steeled expression.

"It's gone on record here at Alliance News Network that the brave spectre and his crew aboard the newly repaired Normandy SR-2. Today we have with us a special guest who can help elaborate more on how things have been going, recently promoted Turian Garrus Vakarian."

Said Turian walked over and waved to the drone recording while taking a seat. "Hi, glad to be here."

"So tell us Garrus, what has happened since the end of the invasion."

"Well after Shepard managed to stop the Reapers and made them move away from all planets they had been occupying, it was just a matter of time before we reinstated communication again. Then it was a matter of time to work out which areas needed the most help, so then we had to send out resources and supplies, all that stuff." he summarized with a nod. "All the remaining Husks were disposed of for good, and we're currently treating all victims of indoctrination."

"That's great to hear. So tell us, what happened to the former black ops organization known as Cerberus? Many people are saying they wouldn't have attacked the Citadel or Omega had it not been for the Reapers, is that true?"

"...then they are idiots." remarked Garrus bluntly with a straight face. "I worked with some Cerberus agents, Miranda, Jason, and they were decent people. Unlike most of Cerberus they didn't despise aliens. Cerberus was a group made to help humans yes, but also promote xenophobia too."

"So were you worried they might try something?"

"Every day I was near them. To me, if they wanted to hate aliens, they should have just been honest. You want to help your species? That's fine. You have a grudge against others? That's your business. It's when you try to pretend you're doing the right thing just to hide what you really feel where I call bullshit."

"Woah, sure sounds like a sore spot."

"No, I'm just saying how it truly was. Right now all members of Cerberus who were confirmed to be attacking all known areas of Citadel space, and the Citadel itself, are locked up or were killed. Any that have given proof on where they stand have been given a chance to show that they aren't going to make the same mistake as their old leader, the Illusive Man."

"Speaking of whom, there's been no real report on his whereabouts, did he somehow manage to escape?"

"Yes, for about five minutes." remarked Garrus with a smirk. "He was found on Illium not long after the Reapers were stopped, and Shepard? Ooooh, Shepard. He was NOT happy by the time we found him. We were lucky to get the commander off him long enough to read him his rights."

"Sounds like he didn't show mercy."

"IF we had been a minute late? We might not have a body to bring with." replied Garrus with a blunt and honest tone.

"Well all that aside, I think the biggest question anyone has is the end result of the Reapers." remarked the man who looked to the side and scratched his cheek. "The big change that...uh..."

"Completely caught everyone with their pants down? I think that's the phrase."

"Yes, that."

"Frankly all I was told by Shepard himself was that when he was on the Crucible, he had quite the reaction and meeting."

"Yes, he mentioned there was someone he called 'Ghost Brat' is that right?"

"Yes, it's the name Shepard gave it."

"And you tell us that Shepard was given options by this 'Ghost Brat' to try and stop the invasion."

"Yes, one was to completely eliminate the Reapers and all synthetic life as well. Another was to take control of them and become the equivalent to an AI, and another involved making all life in the universe the same, a mix of synthetic and organic life. But there was something that changed." Garrus rubbed his head while sighing. "Personally it seems too much and unreal, but given how I'm still alive, it's no fake that's for sure."

"Can we hear what changed?" he asked as the drone zoomed in.

"Well...Shepard told me that when he was close to saying a certain phrase, there was a fourth color. This one was pink and appeared as an orb. Even the 'Ghost Brat' was surprised and had no idea what it was, so with my commander he decided to do the most insane, crazy, brash, and straight up idiotic thing. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hands."

"He...crushed it?"

"He crushed it." nodded Garrus with the reporter looking confused.

"Well...I'll take your word for it. And I take it that was the tipping point and what caused this?" the reporter gestured to a small screen showing all the Reapers glowing pink before a huge flash went off, followed by a scene that won't be explained at this very moment.

"Yes, exactly." nodded Garrus with a smirk. "Right now he's taking a break given to him by the Council, especially due to the loud insistence from the people who saw what happened."

"Well if the man who saved my butt didn't get time off, I'd be pretty upset myself."

"That's putting it mildly. The Quarians were ready to have the Geth help them 'convince' those three to go through with it or else they'd give them more hell than the Reapers."

"Well I'd love to keep this going, but we've run out of time, glad we could have you Garrus."

"Likewise, but I need to get back to my duties or else I don't get paid." he joked before leaving.

"There you have it folks, as the universe repairs itself, the human we have to thank will be taking a vacation. From us at Alliance News Network, we say thank you Commander Shepard."

With that the transmission went to another network before the scene changed to Shepard's very own apartment on Intai'sei where said marine was decked out in his casual ware, sitting on a couch and for the first time in a while, relaxing.

"I can't remember the time when I had a chance not to worry about shooting." he remarked to himself, the apartment itself looking slightly larger than before with numerous circular pod-like structures arranged around it on all sides in a defense formation. "Might just go and sleep in and act like a vegetable for a bit."

"Would you like anything to drink master?" asked a woman's voice beside him with the tone sounding slightly like it was coming from a computer because of how digital it sounded.

"Sure." he smiled as he turned to the figure who looked like an Asari with similar blue skin tone, but FAR from the regular kind. The tendrils on her head looked longer, going down her back like they were hair with longer arms and with a total of four eyes filled with devotion in them.

"I'll get it for you." she bowed and walked to the kitchen.

Shepard nodded and watched her, especially that tight ass on clear display since she was completely bare. What? Shepard prefers his ladies without clothes.

"Shall I give you a shoulder massage master?" asked what looked and sounded like a female Salarian who had a lightish grey skin tone, a curved physique, and with an extra pair of arms.

"Go right ahead."

The alien moved behind him and began to slowly rub and caress his shoulders, letting him let out a sigh from the reliving sensation.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

"Master, the surrounding area has been checked." spoke a Turian walking in, except this one had an hourglass figure to her, a third eye, with several tendrils wiggling from her back with shockingly six legs instead of two.

"Good work, and the armory?"

"Up to code and filled in preparations should anyone try and fail to invade your dwelling master." she bowed her head.

"Keep up the good work." he closed his eyes from the rubbing. "Send in your sisters."

"The dancing ones, right?"

"Bingo."

"Of course master." she bowed before making her way out, a large part of her back being made of black metal with numerous blue circuit lines going across.

Said metal being seen around the Salarian's neck like a choker, and the Asari with some of the tendrils being made completely out of the stuff.

"Oh master~" sang a group of women, all colored lavender with metal bits shown on the left side of their faces. All of them curved and clad in Quarian clothing, but lacking the face masks, revealing faces similar to humans, albeit with what looked like locks draping down the sides of their faces.

Along with breasts that would make Tali green with envy.

"Now that's a damn good scene." grinned Shepard as the women began to sway their bodies around him, looking like a good old fashion lap dance all around him. He stared at the tits, asses, waists, and seductive expressions, which was really getting him worked up.

"Does this please you, master?"

"Fuck yes." he replied before yanking one of them right onto his lap, giving her leg a waist a close and firm rub, making her gasp with a smile.

"Would you like me to help you 'closer' master?"

"Don't need my permission, go nuts."

She giggled and moved down between his legs as he smirked.

Now to any people watching this and jerking off, you might be curious what the hell is going on. Well it's rather simple, so pay attention!

During his little trip to the Crucible, where he met that nonsense talking Ghost Brat, he was given three options.

Either go with red and kill all Reapers, along with innocent synthetic life.

Go with blue and take over them, but become some kind of weird ass AI.

Or go with green, and turn literally EVERYONE into organic-synthetic hybrids, whether they're onboard with it or not.

As you could figure, none of them was a real spot on answer for the problem, especially when the damn brat explained WHY the Reapers existed in the first place.

Suffice to say, when Shepard learned of the history, he would have tried to put a few slugs through the brat's head, but he was too injured and worn down to lift his gun up.

So right before he was gonna give the brat the finger, an orb that was pink showed up out of nowhere. Literally nowhere. "It pulled a magic show out of thin air, which confused both him and the Ghost Brat."

And Shepard? He was so fed up with all the insane bullshit that had happened after they beat the Collectors that he did something most would see as crazy.

He went and crushed the damn thing in his hands like a worn out stress ball.

The next thing either of them realized, it let out a huge blast that traveled across the universe, reaching every Reaper.

And we mean EVERY Reaper. Even ones that hadn't been doing much or were too far away to really cause much genocide.

The wave of energy not only stopped them in their tracks, but it also caused them all to change. Into smoking hot sexy ass women from numerous species.

Some species never seen for eons, ones thought of as legends, and all of them wanting some of Shepard and his fine ass. It's not gay, it's called being fit and in shape.

So yeah, Commander Shepard, first human spectre and probably one of the only sane humans in this universe, landed himself the biggest harem in all of history, and with the very things that wanted to kill everyone!

Something that would make people question if he's insane, while others would pray for the rest of their lives to BE him, along with the females who wanted a night with the soldier.

"Master, your pet is ready." spoke a monotoned female voice as what looked like a Geth walked in, but with a more curved physique and bigger behind, with a glowing pink 'eye' instead of it being blue, with the rest of the body being the same metal as the other smaller parts on the girls.

"Good, bring her in." he ordered while rubbing the Quarian's head urging her to take more in.

The Geth turned and pulled on an energy leash in hand before a large figure came walking in on all fours, or eights in this case, and revealed to be a Yahg, with several blue eyes instead of the normal black, with a more plump figure that had a curve to it, several pairs of breasts under it as it walked in, a collar around its neck while the mouth resembled more like a Turians with lipstick, several tendrils on its back wiggling, and letting out a huff and look of need in each eye.

Shepard smirked as the Quarian pulled away from his girth and walked over to it, crouching down and rubbing its head as it let out a growl of need and affection. "Guess Liara was right, your race do make good pets."

The poor sad little cow let out a groan in need while seeing his girth and licked her lips.

"Oh? See something you want?" he stood up and wagged it in front of the alien with her eyeing it without blinking. "You must be really desperate to have this inside you. You're a real cow."

"Yes master, I need it." let out the alien cow, making him frown and slap her in the face with the girth.

"I thought I said filthy animals like you don't speak."

She let out a scared growl and nodded, bowing her head.

"Remember, your job is to walk like a cow, show off your body like one, and be ready to be used like one whenever I say, or you get punished."

She nodded as Shepard looked satisfied.

"Now go with your trainer and if you're good, I'll be back to your pen and reward you." he turned to the Geth. "Take her out for a walk."

"Yes master." spoke the synthetic before leading the Yahg out while Shepard turned to the Quarians.

"Alright girls, let's see if you've been keeping up with your stretches."

"Of course master~"

And now we're gonna cut away to that because you pervs all already seen him plow a Quarians ass, just multiply it here.

The scene showed Shepard drinking some water while the girls all panted and laid around the floor in a daze. "That's the stuff."

"Masssster." hissed out a voice followed by clicking.

He turned and spotted what looked like a humanoid snake with green scales, slitted yellow eyes, but with numerous bits and pieces of metal formed on the skin with only a tail and no legs, but with a pair of regular arms, slither in. "Do you have something to report?"

"Yessss, the newly made council wissshesss to sssspeak to you." it hissed out in the same female tone as every single other being in this fancy place.

"I thought I made it clear I was on break?" he frowned and made his way out of the room and into a room that had several monitors attached. He pushed down a button, not bothering to put clothes on before three hologram images of a Turian, Salarian, and surprisingly a human.

"Shepard, we just wan-WOAH!" the Salarian let out with all of them caught off guard seeing his naked form. "Uh...we...didn't know you were-"

"Busy, yes." he cut him off with a frown. "Is there a reason you wanted to speak to me?"

The Turian cleared his throat and looked Shepard in the eyes. "Yes, we merely wanted to let you know that given your actions in stopping the Reapers and Cerberus, the council feels that you are due for a, shall we say, promotion."

"Since when did spectres get promotions? I'm already high above on the ladder." remarked Shepard with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we talked it over and thought an exception could be made in your situation." remarked the Turian with the council seeing the females slowly getting back up and tried not to stare. "Especially given your 'loyal' followers."

"You mean sluts."

"Sluts, yes." the Salarian corrected. "Our point being that your new position would allow you much more leeway than before. Whereas before you only answered to the council, this position would allow you to answer to yourself."

"It means you would be held in high ranking as the council itself. The only difference being you'd be continuing what you've been doing and not report anything to us." spoke the human. "Some might say it's risky, but your actions have more than proven that you are capable of dispensing judgement by yourself without red tape making things harder."

"Already you three are more sensible than the old council." remarked Shepard flatly.

"So will you accept it?"

"We'll talk later, right now I wanna enjoy my break first."

"Then we'll discuss it after you're back on duty, good luck." spoke the human before the transmission ended.

"Masssster, the sssscoutsss have returned." hissed the snake humanoid as Shepard turned to her.

"Let them in."

She bowed before slithering out of the room, and in the next second a group of insect humanoids came walking in, letting out clicks from their mouths. They had dark yellow exoskeletons with a two pairs of wings going down their back, mandibles around their surprisingly human mouth, six eyes in total on their face, with different patterns of metal across their body without a pattern.

"What have you got to report?"

"We have made sure several of our members are spread out a ways for maximum surveying. Should anyone even dare to attack, we will see them coming in no time." spoke the one in front with several clicks in between the wording, which Shepard had quickly gotten use to.

"Good, make sure to rotate out every so hours, I'll make sure to give each of you a reward for a good job."

"Of course my king."

"Go ahead and take a rest, the next squad will take over for the next few hours." ordered Shepard before the insectoids bowed their heads and made their way out, leaving the commander alone.

Shepard walked over to the window to look out on the scenery and the various other Reapers all working hard to make him happy, more and more different variations that would make them seem like abominations, but to him it made them stand out and look unique.

It also helped that tonight was the monthly 'meeting' a few of them proposed to keep morale up. Which was code for a huge orgy. And given how their bodies weren't made to reproduce, that equaled one thing.

Creampies for everyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

END


End file.
